West Sayan
by Aline Carneiro
Summary: Esta é uma história que se passa num lugar distante e numa época passada quando um cowboy decidiu ir atrás de um sonho chamado... esferas do Dragão. Seu nome era Bardock, e sentimos muito em dizer que ele não conseguiu. Mas ele deixou um filho. Que primeiro foi chamado de Kakarotto e depois, de Goku. Esta é a sua história.
1. Prólogo - Bem Vindo a West Sayan

**Prólogo – Bem vindo a West Sayan.**

Olá. Preciso dizer para vocês que essa é uma história do Velho Oeste. Mas não exatamente do Velho Oeste "Norte Americano": embora a história esteja repleta de cowboys, bandidos, índios e tudo que temos no gênero, na verdade, a "geografia" é algo parecida com a própria geografia da série Dragon Ball, onde nenhum país tem realmente nome e as regiões se embaralham de forma aleatória.

Nesse lugar fictício onde a história se passa, provavelmente 100 anos antes da história do primeiro Dragon Ball, o Oeste é selvagem e houve uma guerra civil onde Bardock lutou. É com ele que a história começa, e ele está fugindo de um velho conhecido nosso.

Vocês verão que as cidades e lugares tem nomes inspirados na própria série, e os personagens guardam as características dos originais, mesmo que eu tenha transformado alguns: Piccolo é um "estrangeiro" (na verdade, um índio Namek); Oolong, Pual e Karin são humanos; Tenshin Han é um índio da tribo Han assim como Chaozu; Goku, Vegeta, Bardock e Raditz, cowboys clássicos. Até a nuvem dourada aparece, mas como ela é minha "transformação" favorita, não vou dizer o que ela se tornou para não estragar a história.

Preciso dizer ainda que ao transformar um dos meus personagens favoritos (Tenshin Han) em índio, eu procurei tomar o cuidado para não caracterizá-lo exatamente como um índio de nenhuma tribo real específica, porque não gostaria de acabar incorrendo em qualquer espécie de apropriação cultural. As palavras da "língua" de Tenshin são todas emprestadas de outras obras e do próprio Dragon Ball, como verão adiante.

Eu tive a ideia de escrever essa história numa noite de domingo, quando assistia "Westworld", que na verdade é um seriado de ficção científica, apesar do cenário do velho oeste. Também me inspiraram: a série de livros "A Torre Negra" (não confundir por favor com o medonho filme de mesmo nome), algumas obras literárias como "A leste do Éden", "O Sol é para todos" e "E o vento levou..."; e há ainda muita influência de filmes como "Shane, os brutos também amam", "O dólar furado", "As vinhas da Ira", "Sete homens e um destino", além dos faroestes do Sergio Leone que eu assistia quando era criança, como "Três homens em conflito", "Por um punhado de dólares" e "Por uns dólares a mais". Algumas dessas obras são homenageadas e devidamente creditadas nos capítulos que fizerem referência a elas.

Finalmente, Raditz foi retratado cantando músicas que obviamente são posteriores à época retratada na história, tomem isso por favor como uma licença poética. Eu não poderia escrever essa história sem homenagear em algum momento músicas como "Blaze of Glory", do Bon Jovi ou "Ghost Riders in the sky" e "Long Black Veil" do Johnny Cash.

Enfim, espero que vocês curtam tanto ler essa história quanto eu curti (e me diverti) escrevendo-a.


	2. Capítulo 1 - O filho do Céu

'

 **Capítulo 1 – O filho do céu**

 _Os mandamentos dizem: "Não matarás", mas contratamos homens para sair e fazer isso por nós. O certo e o errado parecem bem claros aqui._

 **(Matar ou Morrer, Dir. Fred Zimmerman, 1952)**

Na estada entre Nova Sadala e West Sayan, uma diligência estava meio tombada de lado, uma das rodas quebrada, presa numa grande pedra. Os cavalos patinavam nervosamente levantando poeira da estrada. No alto da boleia da carruagem fechada, havia um homem, mas ele estava morto, caído de lado com um tiro na cabeça. Cercando a diligência, havia um bando de cinco homens montados em cavalos. Um deles desmontou e aproximou-se da diligência, com uma arma em punho.

O homem, que era alto, feio e cabeçudo, abriu a porta da carruagem, apontando a arma para dentro antes de dizer, logo depois de olhar para dentro:

\- É a família de Bardock, senhor Freeza. Como o senhor disse.

O homem a quem ele se dirigiu, estava montado em um cavalo muito grande, um corcel negro de aparência ameaçadora, mas ele mesmo era baixo e franzino, de pele clara, macilenta e olheiras arroxeadas, além de uma cabeça completamente calva protegida por um chapéu cinzento. Ele tinha ainda uma expressão de perpétuo desdém nos lábios grossos igualmente arroxeados e segurava as rédeas do cavalo de um jeito frouxo e displicente. Com um ar aborrecido, ele disse:

\- Ponha todos para fora, Ginyu.

Um homem e uma mulher, ambos de cabelos negros, foram tirados da diligência junto com as crianças, dois meninos. O menor ainda era de colo e parecia adormecido, enrolado numa manta de lã no colo da mulher, que era bastante bonita. O homem tinha cabelos espetados que saíam por baixo das abas de seu chapéu castanho e uma cicatriz em forma de "xis" numa das faces. Seus olhos eram intensamente pretos e fitaram o chefe do bando com ódio.

\- Freeza, seu monstro... o que mais você quer de mim? Deixe-me levar minha família embora desse lugar, nunca mais o verei e ninguém saberá... Eu estou desarmado. Você sabe que eu não farei nada contra você.

\- Você me desafiou, Bardock. Não sei com que intuito, na verdade...

\- Eu só quero dar uma vida decente para a minha família. Longe de você e dos seus homens... por isso decidi ir embora. Nem fiquei com minha parte no nosso último assalto, você sabe disso.

Freeza encarou Bardock com desdém antes de dizer:

\- Eu compreendo sua sede de mudança... mas entendo que só haveria uma forma de você sair daqui e tentar a vida em Nova Sadala... se tivesse roubado algo muito valioso. Você não parece o tipo que junta moeda por moeda feito formiguinha, Bardock... e acho que você encontrou alguma coisa pelo qual valeria a pena arriscar a vida de sua mulher e filhos...– ele olhou com um ar lascivo para a bela mulher que segurava o menino menor, ainda adormecido, junto ao peito enquanto o outro menino, de uns seis anos, se escondia atrás das dobras de sua saia. – Mas ninguém escapa de mim assim... ainda mais com algo que me interessa. Confesse logo que tesouro você esconde e eu te dou uma morte rápida.

\- Você está enganado, Freeza – disse Bardock. – Se achar qualquer coisa de valor na diligência me mate... mas poupe minha mulher e meus filhos. Eu vendi até mesmo meus _colts_ para conseguir viajar. Não tinha mais nada de valor. – Bardock olhou significativamente para um dos homens do bando, que baixou os olhos e desviou o olhar.

\- Vou pensar no seu caso... Nappa, Ginyu, Zarbon... revistem tudo.

Os três homens revistaram a diligência, as bagagens, abriram os bancos atrás de fundo falso e então revistaram o banco do condutor, jogando lá de cima o corpo do pobre homem. Então Zarbon disse:

\- Não achamos nada... parece que ele fala a verdade...

\- Puxa... – disse Freeza. – então parece que você não é um ladrão, realmente. Mas continua sendo um traidor. E eu não posso permitir que parta. Matem todos – ele disse a Ginyu. O homem o encarou chocado.

\- Senhor... nós nunca matamos mulheres e nem crianças.

Freeza o encarou e então apontou o revólver para a mulher e atirou na sua cabeça. Ela caiu e a criança em seu colo, que até então estava quieta, despertou e começou a chorar.

Freeza ia apontar a arma para o bebê quando o menino de seis anos correu até ele e começou a socar sua bota, gritando:

\- MINHA MÃE, VOCÊ MATOU A MINHA MÃE!

Ele olhou para baixo, rindo e disse:

\- Eu gostei da atitude dele... Bardock, acho que posso poupar seu filho. Pegue ele, Nappa. – O homem que havia sido encarado por Bardock, um careca, agarrou o garotinho, que começou a se debater e gritar e o levou até seu cavalo, onde catou uma tira de couro para amarrar as mãos do menino, que ainda assim tentava mordê-lo. O homem amarrou as mãos do menino, dizendo:

\- É um menino brabo... Fique quieto, garoto. Freeza já te poupou, sinta-se agradecido... há um outro menino no bando para você brincar.

Bardock, que ainda estava sob a mira de um dos homens, levantou o rosto para Freeza e disse:

\- Você não vai rir assim para sempre... um dia você vai achar alguém que cale essa sua maldita boca e ponha uma bala na sua testa... A bala que eu deveria ter posto.

Freeza riu e apontou a arma bem para o rosto de Bardock. Mas então pareceu mudar de ideia e atirou no centro do peito do homem, que caiu para trás, ofegando e resfolegando enquanto uma macha vermelha ia aparecendo na sua camisa castanha. O bebê, que estava junto ao corpo caído da mulher, rapidamente engatinhou e se aninhou no peito do pai, parando de chorar alto e gemendo baixinho. Freeza pareceu gostar do que via e disse:

\- Eu ia colocar uma bala na cabeça do garoto... mas acho que vai ser mais engraçado deixar você aqui, ferido de morte, imaginando qual fera vai devorar o seu filho... Adeus, Bardock... se o inferno existir, nos encontraremos lá, um dia. Vamos. Levem os cavalos. Alguma coisa tem que se salvar nessa inutilidade.

Os homens que ainda estavam apeados subiram em suas montarias e saíram em disparada. Os dois últimos levaram os cavalos amarrados às suas montarias. Ainda lutando com as sapatadas e mordidas do menino que carregava à sua frente na montaria, Nappa perguntou:

\- Não acha que é arriscado deixar Bardock vivo? E poderíamos ter trazido a criança... é cruel deixa-la para os coiotes...

\- Você trocaria fraldas e faria mamadeira, Nappa? Já vai cuidar desse aí e está cuidando do moleque do Vegeta que eu poupei por sua causa.

O homem não disse nada e Freeza completou:

\- Então não banque o sentimental.

* * *

Son Gohan era um fazendeiro viúvo que pouco saía de sua fazenda, apenas o fazia quando levava cavalos para vender. A maior parte do tempo, ele se dedicava a caçar cavalos selvagens e domá-los e caçar animais para comer. Vegetais cultivados na sua pequena horta e feijões comprados eventualmente em West Sayan completavam a sua dieta, e era isso que ele pretendia comprar naquela manhã, quando saiu no seu cavalo castanho na direção do povoado.

Ele havia saído do seu sítio não havia nem meia hora quando, numa curva da estrada, viu um índio com cabelo moicano em pé sobre uma pedra. Ao lado dele havia um menino, que só podia ser filho dele, de uns sete anos. O curioso era o fato do menino índio ter três olhos.

\- Han... – disse Gohan – você me assustou...

O índio levantou em saudação a mão direita depois de batê-la no peito e disse:

\- Amigo Gohan... Tenshin viu coisa e pede que você volte pela estrada.

O velho encarou o menino. Tenshin Han, filho do índio, era um pouco assustador. A tribo deles o encarava como uma espécie de divindade, a criança das estrelas, por causa da sua estranha anomalia, mas Gohan respeitava isso. Aliás, o respeito estendia-se à tribo que o ajudara a sobreviver por ali nos últimos 40 anos, dos quais os 5 últimos, após a morte da esposa, haviam sido os mais difíceis.

\- Por que devo voltar, Tenshin? – perguntou o velho, curioso. O menino já havia ajudado com seus "poderes" uma ou duas vezes, a mais notável delas ajudando a encontrar um cavalo perdido.

\- Na curva da pedra lisa tem gente morta. – disse o menino – gente boa. E tem um filho para Gohan. Um filho do céu.

O homem arregalou os olhos. Isso podia ser verdade. O bando de Freeza andava por ali e, às vezes, assaltava a diligência que ia de West Sayan à Nova Sadala. Mas eles não costumavam matar passageiros. Aliás, eles preferiam roubar carregamentos do que pessoas, muitos saíam sem muita coisa para a cidade maior.

Mas, sabendo que raramente o pequeno Tenshin se enganava, Gohan esporeou o cavalo e foi na direção oposta à que viera. Exatamente na curva determinada pelo garoto índio, ele viu a diligência tombada e o cenário medonho, onde três corpos caídos o fizeram traçar sobre o rosto o sinal da cruz. Pelo jeito, haviam levado os cavalos e qualquer coisa que tivessem achado de valor. Sem dúvida, um assalto para criar uma história macabra naquela curva. Ele apeou do cavalo e se aproximou.

Foi quando viu o bebê. O menino estava adormecido sobre o peito de um homem caído. Suas pequenas roupas estavam ensanguentadas, mas ele percebeu que o sangue era do homem. Quando pegou o menino no colo, o homem abriu os olhos, em agonia, estendendo a mão ensanguentada para Gohan e disse:

\- Cuide... cuide do pequeno Ka... Kakatotto. Mas dê a ele... outro nome. Freeza não pode saber que ele... sobreviveu.

Gohan sacudiu a cabeça em concordância e o homem disse:

\- A... manta. – ele apontou para a mulher caída mais adiante. Gohan se aproximou e viu que ela segurava uma manta, onde provavelmente havia enrolado o bebê. Ainda com a criança adormecida nos braços, Gohan se aproximou, lamentando pela pobre mulher, que tinha um buraco na testa sob os cabelos negros. Ela era muito bonita e tinha uma expressão assustada. Ele murmurou uma oração e puxou a manta. Para sua surpresa, da manta caíram uma esfera estranha e dourada e uma fivela de cinto que parecia feita de ouro. Havia um dragão prateado desenhado na fivela, em alto relevo, trabalhado numa provável aplicação de platina. No verso da fivela, havia um pergaminho dobrado, encaixado habilmente no vão que seria para passar o cinto. Gohan pegou os dois objetos e olhou para o homem intrigado.

Com muito esforço, o homem disse:

\- Esse é... o tesouro de Kakarotto. Guarde-o. Só entregue a ele na idade adulta... e não deixe Freeza saber... que estão contigo... ele não pode – ele puxou o ar com um enorme esforço antes de dizer – saber que isso existe.

O homem então começou a respirar pesadamente, com esforço, e Gohan ouviu o resfolegar sangrento em sua garganta. Sabia que ele não viveria muito mais e se aproximou.

\- Guardarei o tesouro... e criarei seu filho como meu neto. Eu prometo...

\- Bardock – disse o homem com muito esforço.

\- Bardock. – concordou Gohan, segurando a mão do homem.

\- Dê um enterro decente a nós... – disse Bardock. – Ponha flores... no túmulo da minha... Gine.

\- Eu farei – disse Gohan, apertando a mão de Bardock. – Prometo.

Bardock deu um último sorriso e Gohan viu o sangue em seus dentes. Então, os olhos do homem se reviraram e, com um suspiro agonizante, ele morreu.

Son Gohan tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Freeza era cruel a ponto de matar um casal e deixar um bebê para os coiotes. Ele se levantou e colocou o que encontrara na manta em seu bornal, envolvendo o bebê nela com cuidado. O menino abriu os olhos sonolentos para ele e sorriu. Ele sorriu de volta e disse, suavemente:

\- Vamos a West Sayan... lá vamos conseguir leite para você, meu pequeno... e traremos pessoas para dar um enterro decente para seus pais...

Ele pensou um instante. Freeza não poderia saber que o menino havia sobrevivido e nem saber do tesouro... decidiu então ele mesmo enterrar os corpos e guardar segredo sobre o menino. Quando achassem a diligência, dali a um ou dois dias, achariam que os índios tinham enterrado os corpos, porque eventualmente a tribo de Han fazia isso com mortos que achavam na estrada, por respeito.

Ele depositou Kakarotto, que adormecera novamente, dentro da diligência, e, depois de achar a pá que o condutor sempre tinha para desatolar as rodas caso caíssem na lama, começou o seu trabalho.

* * *

Já era noite quando o velho Gohan chegou à cidade com o menino, que chorava de fome. Ele foi direto à casa do pastor, que tinha quatro vacas presas nos fundos e também vendia leite. A mulher do pastor, que estava com uma barriga de gravidez adiantada, deu boas vindas a ele e perguntou:

\- Quem é essa criança, senhor Gohan?

\- Meu sobrinho-neto – mentiu o velho – os pais dele morreram de febre e os advogados o mandaram para mim direto de Nova Sadala. Era isso ou o orfanato. Vim comprar um pouco de leite... ele está muito faminto...

A mulher sorriu e disse:

\- Não se preocupe! Cutelo e eu teremos prazer de alimentar o menino por hoje... e podemos mandar entregar leite na sua casa todos os dias, enquanto ele precisar. – ela acariciou a barriga dizendo – Deus dá vida a quem cuida de um órfão, senhor Son.

\- Amém – respondeu o velho.

\- E qual o nome do rapazinho? – perguntou a mulher, pegando o menino no colo.

\- Goku – disse Gohan. Era o nome que ele e a esposa gostariam de ter dado ao filho que nunca haviam tido.

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. Sim, o Bardock e Gine começam a história morrendo de forma violenta. Porque Goku não é ele mesmo tendo pai e mãe vivos. Sobrou para o vovô Gohan, que, no entanto, vai ter uma sobrevida maior porque nessa história ninguém vira Oozaru.

2\. Freeza para mim é o maior vilão de Dragon Ball, e um dos maiores vilões de anime de todos os tempos. Por isso ele é o grande vilão dessa história, embora vocês possam ter certeza que outros vilões vão dar às caras em momentos diferentes mais adiante. Mas nenhum deles é páreo para Freeza.

3\. Temos três tribos de índios nessa história: os Namek, mais antigos e quase extintos, os Han, que vocês já conheceram aqui, e os Bora. Todos terão seu grau de importância, mas, como eu sou eu e vocês já me conhecem, o nativo mais importante dessa história certamente é o nosso Tenshin. Ele tem seu próprio arco, praticamente uma história paralela.

4\. Nappa e Bardock tem um passado, lembrem-se sempre disso. E o Vegeta aqui citado é o rei Vegeta

5\. A citação desse capítulo veio do Filme "Matar ou Morrer" (High Noon, 1952) e é dita por um médico em uma reunião em que os homens da cidade decidem não ajudar o xerife, que acaba por ter que enfrentar sozinho o bando de um homem que ele prendeu por um crime menor anos antes e que promete que chegará no dia seguinte no trem do meio dia para matá-lo e a qualquer um que ouse defendê-lo. Esse filme é citado numa cena do filme "Duro de Matar" pelo personagem Hans Grubber: "Dessa vez John Wayne não cavalga ao pôr do sol com Grace Kelly" sendo corrigido por John McLane ao levar o tiro fatal com "É Gary Cooper, idiota!".

6\. Sim, é a mãe da Chichi que aparece brevemente nesse capítulo. É a única aparição dela na fic. Como no anime, ela não tem nome.

7\. O próximo capítulo se passa 20 anos depois desse e se chama "Nuvem Dourada".


	3. Capítulo 2 - Nuvem Dourada

**Capítulo 2 – Nuvem Dourada**

 _"De todos eles, ele tinha sido o mais perfeito, um homem cujo núcleo profundamente romântico estava envolto em uma caixa brutalmente simples, que consistia em instinto e pragmatismo."_

(Stephen King, As terras devastadas – A Torre Negra, vol. III)

 **Vinte anos depois...**

Era uma tarde morna e preguiçosa na cidade de West Sayan.

O velho Kame entalhava um pedaço de madeira na porta da sua estrebaria de aluguel, onde praticamente todos os cavalos da cidade descansavam, enquanto seu assistente Kuririn dormia, com o rosto escondido sob o chapéu, recostado num monte de feno. Mais adiante, Lunch, uma mulher loura com ar enfezado, varria vigorosamente a frente do Saloon antes que os fregueses começassem a chegar. Do outro lado da rua, a viúva Bulma estava entediada apoiada no balcão do seu armazém. Ela era a mulher mais rica da cidade, mas desde que seu marido Yamcha fora dado como morto ao ir atrás de ouro nas montanhas, ela vivia num luto forçado, louca para voltar a vestir roupas alegres e coloridas.

Ao lado do armazém, havia a loja de roupas do pequeno Oolong, um sujeito baixo e mau humorado que lembrava ligeiramente um porco e, o pequeno entreposto comercial comandado pelo pai de Bulma, o senhor Briefs, e, ao lado deste uma lúgubre casa funerária. Quase não se via o dono dela do lado de fora, o estrangeiro calado e sempre sério, que diziam ser a pessoa mais culta da cidade, cujo nome era Piccolo. Ele era alto e soturno, usava sempre ternos escuros e um turbante, e ninguém sabia exatamente qual a nacionalidade dele.

Mais para o fim da rua, havia um posto de correio e a delegacia comandada pelo xerife Satan e seu obeso assistente Buu, que naquele momento dormia roncando ruidosamente recostado na parede da delegacia, a baba escorrendo pelo rosto redondo e rosado. No fim da rua, bem no centro do que se pretendia que fosse uma praça, mas não passava de um descampado sem graça, havia uma igrejinha branca, com uma casa ao lado onde moravam o Pastor Cutelo e sua adorável filha Chichi. Atrás da igreja havia um pátio cercado e gramado, onde havia uma imensa macieira e duas vacas pastavam placidamente. Mais umas cinquenta casas e algumas lojas, algumas mais próximas e outras mais afastadas, completavam o perímetro de West Sayan.

Era uma cidade pequena e pacata, que estava prestes a receber um novo e agitado morador.

Um jovem conduzia uma carroça, cujas rodas rangiam enquanto ela avançava lentamente, carregada de peles, couros e algumas caixas de madeira. Ele era alto, tinha a pele clara, porém queimada de sol, e seus cabelos pretos teimavam em se espalhar por todas as direções sob a aba de seu chapéu de couro marrom claro. Ele usava uma calça jeans muito desbotada e uma camisa xadrez laranja e preta aberta, deixando ver parte do seu peito largo e sem pelos. De cada lado dos quadris estreitos pendia um revólver, acomodado em coldres de couro gasto que se prendiam displicentemente ao cinto que ele usava, fechado por uma bonita fivela dourada onde havia um dragão em alto relevo. Conduzia a carroça um burrico gordo e cansado que parou bem na porta do curral do velho Kame, ofegando. O jovem jogou o chapéu para trás libertando seu cabelo arrepiado que se espalhou em todas as direções. Ele pulou da boleia da carroça e disse para o velho Kame, que parara de entalhar e o encarava, receoso:

\- Oi. Eu sou o Goku. O senhor pode conseguir água pro meu burrico e um pouco de feno? Estamos desde ontem na estrada... se viesse a cavalo teria chegado ontem ao anoitecer – ele suspirou e sorriu.

\- Cinco centavos – disse o velho, e o rapaz jogou uma moeda para ele:

\- Taí. Dez, para que ele coma muito bem...

\- Kuririn – gritou o velho, e o rapaz que dormia levantou-se com um ar sonolento ainda:

\- Sim, sim, senhor Kame?

\- Alimente o burrico do rapaz.

Kuririn, que era bem jovem e baixinho encarou meio enfezado o forasteiro que o tirara de seu bom sono, mas o outro deu um sorriso e acenou amigavelmente. Enquanto o burrico comia e bebia água, Goku perguntou ao velho Kame:

\- Então... o senhor sabe onde um cara como eu pode conseguir trabalho aqui nessa cidade? Isso depois de vender todas essas peles, a carroça e o burrico. E achar um bom cavalo para montar.

O homem o encarou. Ele parecia forte, além de ter um ar inocente que o fez gostar dele imediatamente. O velho coçou o nariz e disse:

\- O velho Briefs ou a filha dele, a Bulma, podem comprar tudo que você tiver. O velho paga bem por peles... de que são as peles?

\- Coelhos, guaxinins, algumas de cervo, uma de urso... algumas de lobo.

\- Você matou todos esses bichos?

\- Sim, eu morava com meu avô e a gente caçava para comer... ele me disse que guardasse as peles e vendesse quando ele morresse. Tem uns cinco anos de caça nessa carroça – disse o rapaz, coçando a cabeça – e mais um lobo que eu matei e comi enquanto vinha para cá.

O velho o encarou com espanto. Quem quer que fosse aquele rapaz devia ter um estômago de avestruz para conseguir comer carnes como a de guaxinim, fétida como esterco e lobo, dura como pedra. Piscando várias vezes ele disse:

\- Bem, acho que você consegue um bom dinheiro nelas... e trabalho... você consegue amansar cavalos brabos?

\- Era meu trabalho quando meu avô era vivo – disse o rapaz, abrindo um sorriso largo – ele trazia cavalos para vender aqui, o nome dele era Gohan.

\- Você então é o pequeno Goku, neto do velho Gohan?

\- Eu mesmo! – o rapaz coçou o nariz, sem jeito. Mas tem um bocado de tempo que eu não venho aqui... uns sete anos, pelo menos. Desde que eu cresci mais, passei levar cavalos para Nova Sadala, meu avô preferia que eu fosse para lá.

\- Você é bem vindo, meu jovem... muito bem vindo. Mas tenho um serviço para você começar aqui... algo que o meu assistente não conseguiu nem eu...

\- O que é?

\- Amansar uma égua braba. Se conseguir, fica com ela e o emprego. Kuririn, leve-o lá atrás.

\- Ok. – Disse Goku, com um sorriso largo no rosto – vamos lá tentar.

Eles deram a volta no estábulo e, no fundo, havia uma área larga cercada onde o velho Kame deixava cavalos para se exercitar. No canto do cercado, uma égua de pelo baio, cuja longa crina dourada brilhava no sol da tarde, comia, a cabeça delicada inclinada sobre um monte de feno macio. Goku sorriu e disse:

\- É uma coisa linda. É muito braba?

\- Nem eu nem o senhor Kame conseguimos chegar perto dela sem que ela empine e relinche... colocar uma sela ou montar... nem pensar. – disse Kuririn, desdenhosamente – eu digo que não conseguiremos nunca domá-la, mas ele não me escuta mesmo...

Goku olhou para o outro e disse:

\- Já volto.

Ele voltou para a rua principal e atravessou na direção do armazém. A mulher no balcão ajeitou-se, ficando ereta e perguntou:

\- Pois não?

\- Você tem torrões de açúcar? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

\- Um pacote custa vinte centavos.

\- Está caro... em Nova Sadala eu pagava quinze. Tem certeza que é isso tudo?

Ela o encarou emburrada e disse:

\- Dá para fazer por quinze, seu mão-de-vaca.

Ele pôs três moedas sobre o balcão, com um sorriso largo, e ela foi até o interior, trazendo um pequeno pacote cúbico enrolado em papel pardo. Goku pegou o pacote, agradeceu e rumou direito para o cercado. Antes de entrar, ele abriu o pacote de açúcar e pegou um pequeno torrão, que desfez na mão e provou, antes de espalhar o açúcar restante sobre as costas da mão e sobre os dedos.

\- Bom açúcar. Segura isso para mim, Kuririn – ele segurou o pacote depois de pegar mais três torrões. Botou dois no bolso da camisa e entrou no cercado decidido, indo direto na direção da égua, que imediatamente levantou a cabeça em alerta e mostrou os dentes para ele.

Goku parou e disse, suavemente:

\- Oi, coisa linda... eu tenho algo para você. Ele estendeu a mão fechada e a égua, sentindo o cheiro do açúcar que ele desfizera, aproximou o focinho da mão dele, curiosa. A égua começou a lamber o açúcar dos dedos dele, que delicadamente virou a mão e abriu-a, apresentando o cubo de açúcar escondido, que ela devorou de uma vez. Ele sorriu e pegou mais um torrão no bolso, apresentando-o para ela, que o devorou, depois lambendo os dedos e a mão dele.

Goku ficou um instante deixando que a égua lambesse todos os restos de açúcar de sua mão antes de entregar a ela um outro cubo, que ela devorou imediatamente. Ele então voltou-lhe as costas e começou a andar na direção da saída, como se não tomasse conhecimento dela. Com passos hesitantes, a égua andou atrás dele e, quando ele se aproximou da saída, esfregou o focinho no seu ombro. Ele olhou para trás e disse:

\- Hum. Quer mais açúcar?

A égua ficou parada, em expectativa até que ele fez um gesto e pediu mais dois cubos de açúcar para Kuririn, que entregou, bestificado. Ele jamais chegara tão perto daquela égua. O sujeito tinha um dom, só podia ser. Goku abriu a mão com um cubo de açúcar, sorridente, mas quando a égua se aproximou ele o fechou e tornou a afastar, dizendo:

\- Deixa eu te fazer carinho? – Ele voltou a oferecer a mão com o açúcar ao mesmo tempo em que aproximava a outra mão da bela cabeça da égua, que o encarou antes de se decidir por devorar o cubo de açúcar enquanto ele acariciava gentilmente suas orelhas.

\- Boa menina – ele murmurou suavemente – boa menina...

\- Eu não acredito que você consegue...

A égua olhou na direção de Kuririn e deu um relincho aborrecido. Goku continuou a acariciar a cabeça dela e disse:

\- Shhh, shhhh, olhe para mim, menina, olhe para mim... – ele virou gentilmente a cabeça dela na sua direção, agora acariciando a crina dourada do animal e dizendo – Calma, menina, calma... Não seja tão temperamental...

O animal deixou-se acariciar suavemente por algum tempo e então Goku a soltou e disse:

\- Chega de açúcar por hoje, menina... demais fará mal aos seus belos dentes.

Ele saiu do cercado e pegou o pacote de açúcar com Kuririn, dizendo:

\- Tem trabalho para fazer agora à tarde?

\- Bom, tem uns montes de feno pra...

\- Vamos lá! – Disse o rapaz, e Kuririn deu a ele um olhar aborrecido. Era ruim ter um colega de trabalho mais bem disposto que ele.

Depois de passar a tarde trabalhando na cocheira com Kuririn, Goku foi até sua carroça e a soltou do burrico, que amarrou num toco. Ele então, para surpresa do velho Kame, pegou a carroça pelas hastes e saiu carregando até a frente da loja do velho Briefs.

\- Oi, senhor – ele disse para a surpresa do velho Briefs – eu tenho algumas peles para vender, o senhor se interessa?

\- Bulma! – ele chamou, e a garota que vendera o açúcar apareceu na porta da outra loja com cara de poucos amigos. – avalie essas peles para mim?

Meia hora depois havia mais de 50 peles de coelho amontoadas sobre o balcão, três belas e bem cuidadas peles de cervo, mais de dez peles de lobo, umas vinte peles de guaxinim e uma enorme e impressionante pele de urso negro.

\- Você é um grande caçador... – a garota disse, mas com um certo desdém – mas não sei se vou conseguir vender todas essas peles...

\- Podemos vender sim, Bulma! Principalmente se mandarmos para Nova Sadala...

Bulma olhou feio para o pai, que se calou. Goku disse:

\- Eu entendi que você quer barganhar... não levei as peles para Nova Salada porque quero dinheiro rápido. Eu ia demorar dias para chegar lá com o meu burrinho...

\- Um dólar por pele – disse Bulma – pegar ou largar.

Goku não perdeu o sorriso quando disse:

\- Dois dólares por cada coelho, três por cada guaxinim, cinco por cada lobo, dez por cada cervo e vinte pelo Urso.

\- Feito – disse o velho Briefs, atropelando a garota que disse:

\- Por que o senhor me chama se sempre ignora minhas barganhas? – ela olhou para dentro da carroça e perguntou, estendendo a mão – você quer quanto por isso?

Ela havia segurado uma esfera brilhante, dourada e meio alaranjada, que parecia feita de algum vidro exótico, com quatro estrelas vermelhas gravadas nela.

\- Isso – disse Goku, tomando a esfera dela e colocando no bolso da camisa – não está a venda. Nem a minha sela. Em dois dias eu vou precisar dela.

\- Dois dias?

\- É. O tempo que eu vou levar para domar a égua braba que o Senhor Kame me deu.

\- Aquele velho tarado – disse Bulma, entrando na sua loja com ar aborrecido – até parece que alguém vai domar aquela égua maluca...

Goku ficou olhando para a garota, enquanto ela entrava na loja e o velho disse:

\- Perdoe minha filha... ela às vezes é um pouco grossa. Mandei vir aquela égua de Nova Sadala para ela, mas Bulma nem conseguiu chegar perto dela... eu gostaria que ela fosse mais bem-humorada..., mas a viuvez não lhe fez nada bem.

Goku deu de ombros. Meia hora depois, ele estava de volta à cocheira do Senhor Kame e disse:

\- Onde podemos comer?

\- Aqui mesmo – disse o velho Kame – gosta de carne seca?

\- Ainda não inventaram nada que eu não coma – disse Goku animado, sentando num toco perto do velho.

Dois dias depois, conforme ele havia dito, Goku montou a égua pela primeira vez. Havia gasto dois pacotes de açúcar, e Kuririn disse, despeitado:

\- Pelo menos valeu a pena todo aquele açúcar, hein?

\- Certamente – disse Goku, sem perceber a malícia nas palavras de Kuririn – mas alguma vez você comprou um cavalo bom assim por trinta centavos?

A expressão de Kuririn mudou de desdém para espanto e ele disse:

\- Pior que ele tem razão. Que droga!

Goku cavalgou por alguns instantes, conduzindo a égua alegremente pelo cercado.

\- Olha como ela é linda Kuririn... cavalgar nela é como estar numa nuvem...

\- Você nunca esteve numa nuvem... – disse o outro, com desdém.

\- Verdade... mas agora sei como é. Ela vai se chamar Nuvem Dourada. – ele disse, enquanto dava mais uma volta pelo cercado. – Kuririn, abra o portão!

\- Você é louco? E se ela desembestar?

\- Minha Nuvem Dourada não vai desembestar. – Ele deu um tapinha no pescoço da égua – ela é a minha menina.

\- Se você acha isso... – o rapaz abriu o portão e Goku saiu a galope por ele. – Maldito sortudo – disse Kuririn, cheio de inveja.

Goku cavalgou pela rua lateral e foi até o fim da rua principal, rindo à toa com a leveza do galope da égua, então virou na direção da igreja e acelerou o galope, pensando em dar a volta atrás da igreja. Mas quando ia na direção da mesma, uma menina saiu de uma casa logo ao lado da igreja, carregando um grande latão de leite, que parecia cheio, sem perceber que ele se aproximava.

Goku segurou as rédeas e gritou um "ooooo", fazendo a égua empinar ligeiramente muito próximo à moça, que se assustou e deixou cair o latão no chão, espalhando leite para todo lado.

\- Vo... você está bem? – Goku perguntou sem jeito para a menina, que o encarava furiosa. Ela era bem jovem, tinha a pele bem clara e os cabelos muito pretos descendo numa longa trança pelo lado do chapéu que ela usava.

\- Mas que tipo de imbecil galopa nessa velocidade perto de uma igreja? – ela gritou e Goku abaixou a cabeça, sem jeito.

\- Eu...

\- Deveria fazer você lamber esse leite derramado, seu idiota! – ela disse, com o rosto vermelho, entrando de volta na casa.

Goku ficou um instante contemplando a porta da casa fechada, pensando numa maneira de se desculpar com a garota.

Que ele teve a impressão de conhecer de algum lugar.

Notas:

Se tem um personagem que não é bem personagem mas que eu AMO e sinto falta é a Nuvem Dourada, ou Nuvem Voadora ou, em inglês, Nimbus. Sempre dou um jeito de incluí-la nas minhas histórias. Aqui, na impossibilidade de ser literalmente uma nuvem, ela virou uma bela égua que eu imaginei ser da famosa raça Akhal Teke. watch?v=_Nfuw6aPvDY

Confesso que achei a Bulma e o Kuririn bem chatinhos e antipáticos nesse capítulo, mas tenham em mente que eles vão melhorar com o tempo e, prometo, terão grandes momentos nessa história.

Propositalmente, em referência à série clássica, o Mestre (senhor) Kame, Kuririn e Bulma não conseguem cavalgar nossa nuvem. Mas Chichi, sim, como verão adiante.

Bulma não vai implicar a vida toda com o Goku, mas vai sempre ser essa Bulma irritada com ele. Ah, sim, a história é GoChi e VegeBul. Não pensem que essa implicância dela vai descambar em romance porque eu nem acho isso de picuinha que vira romance legal e porque os pares principais, na minha concepção, são imexíveis.

Falando em Chichi, prometo que ela não vai gritar a história toda. Mas de vez em quando vai sim, com razão. E é claro que ela é a garota do leite. E é claro que ela já a conhecia. E, sim, ele prometeu casar com ela em criança.

Maaaaaas (sempre tem um mas) esse Goku não é tapado que nem o do desenho, porque teve o vovô Gohan para orientá-lo até os 19 anos.

E a frase desse capítulo é sobre o pistoleiro Roland Deschain, da série "A torre negra', mas se aplica perfeitamente ao Goku de West Sayan. Vocês verão muitas frases dessa coleção por aqui, porque sua ambientação num velho oeste de fantasia me inspirou demais a escrever essa história.

Uma sugestão de trilha sonora para esse capítulo, apenas instrumental: watch?v=4hIZFggpAVA


	4. Capítulo 3 - Aves de Rapina

**Capítulo 3 – Aves de Rapina**

 _Ele era apenas diferente. Ele fora moldado na forja firme de circunstâncias passadas de maneira diversa._

(Jack Scheafer – Shane – Os Brutos também amam)

No alto de uma colina perto de West Sayan, três homens montados em cavalos observavam a estrada. Estavam num ponto privilegiado, escondidos atrás de um ajuntamento de arbustos onde poderiam ver a diligência que voltava de Nova Sadala para West Sayan sem serem vistos. E isso era essencial quando se pretendia assaltar a diligência.

O mais alto deles era também o mais forte. Montado num cavalo enorme como ele, de pelo escuro e que tinha uma crina preta longa e reluzente, tinha um cabelo muito preto e comprido, que descia pelas suas costas até a cintura. O chapéu não escondia as entradas pronunciadas e mal continha a rebeldia da sua cabeleira, pousado precariamente sobre a sua cabeça. Ele tinha uma expressão debochada e olhos maliciosos e zombeteiros que se destacavam, muito pretos, no seu rosto másculo e altivo. Usava uma camisa cinzenta, um colete pardo e uma calça jeans surrada e desbotada, além de cinto e botas pretas onde destacavam-se um par de esporas prateadas. Suas coxas grossas e musculosas estavam tensas sobre a sela e ele às vezes acariciava o cabo de uma faca que tinha na cintura, ao lado de um imenso revólver de cabo preto. Parecendo impaciente, ele enrolou um cigarro e pediu fogo ao homem ao seu lado.

Contrastando com a inquietude do cabeludo, o homem que acendeu o cigarro com um isqueiro, parecia calmo e olhava placidamente para a estrada. Sua cabeça completamente calva estava escondida sob um chapéu cinzento, e ele era bem mais velho que seus dois companheiros. Tinha cavanhaque e bigodes pretos onde já se viam fios brancos, e seu corpo também era bem forte. Vestia uma camisa xadrez vermelha e preta e calças jeans, suas botas e cinto eram bem surrados e seus revólveres de cabo de mogno reluziam em sua cintura larga. Seu cavalo tinha o pelo acinzentado mesclado de manchas escuras. Ele guardou o isqueiro logo depois de acender o cigarro do outro e disse ao mais magro e baixo dos três:

\- Parece que a diligência hoje atrasou, Vegeta.

O terceiro homem apenas meneou a cabeça. Montado num enorme cavalo preto de crina sedosa, ele parecia ainda menor em comparação aos outros dois. Seus cabelos, tão pretos e rebeldes quanto os do primeiro rapaz, espetavam-se contra o chapéu que ele usava. O rapaz parecia ter uma predileção pela cor preta, porque tudo que usava, das botas ao chapéu, passando pela calça, camisa e colete era inteiramente preto. Só suas pistolas, a fivela do cinto, onde um símbolo que lembrava uma âncora destacava-se, e as esporas eram prateadas. Ele observou o horizonte e disse, fazendo um cálculo mental:

\- Temos mais duas horas de sol... se não aparecerem logo, vamos ter que descer daqui e nos esconder na curva das cruzes.

\- Odeio aquele lugar – disse o cabeludo.

\- Você pode aproveitar e pôr flores na cruz do seu pai traidor, Raditz, – provocou Vegeta, olhando de lado para o outro, que jogou o cigarro no chão e disse:

\- Pelo menos meu pai morreu de pé. Não envenenado na cama por uma puta...

\- Parem – disse o homem entre eles, rispidamente – quantas vezes eu vou ter de dizer que agora vocês são do bando e tem que parar com essas palhaçadas se não quiserem levar um tiro do Freeza?

Os dois calaram-se, mas ficaram remoendo seu ódio mútuo, como sempre faziam. A única coisa que os impedia de dar vazão a esse ódio e duelarem até a morte era justamente a tutela do homem entre os dois. Nappa cuidara de ambos, a despeito da zombaria do resto do bando, desde meninos e os transformara em homens. Vegeta tinha sido recolhido por ele na casa do pai aos nove anos, logo que este morrera envenenado e Raditz havia sobrevivido à chacina que vitimara sua família quando ele tinha apenas seis anos.

A razão de tanto ódio era o fato de Vegeta acreditar que o pai de Raditz havia participado da morte do seu pai e Raditz acreditar que seu pai havia sido acusado injustamente da traição que levara a morte de Vegeta, o pai e, por isso acabara morto. O seu ódio mútuo e instinto de sobrevivência os fazia ignorar aquele que era que o verdadeiro responsável pela morte tanto de Bardock quanto de Vegeta pai, o mesmo homem a quem haviam jurado fidelidade alguns anos antes, quando haviam sido admitidos no bando: Freeza. E Nappa, embora evitasse que o atrito se tornasse sério, preferia que a rivalidade dos dois permanecesse a vê-los numa revolta inútil que poderia levar ambos à morte nas mãos do chefe do bando.

De repente, num ponto distante, eles puderam ver a poeira da estrada se agitando quando uma carruagem puxada por uma parelha de 6 cavalos surgiu. Era a diligência que se dirigia para West Sayan.

Raditz olhou para Nappa e puxou o lenço do pescoço cobrindo seu rosto até o nariz. Vegeta e Nappa fizeram o mesmo e. silenciosamente, desceram pela estrada que circundava o barranco. Vegeta calculou que em 10 minutos eles interceptariam a diligência.

A diligência saiu da pradaria que circundava a Montanha Paozu e começou a subir a colina íngreme que iniciava a subida até o planalto onde ficava West Sayan. Seu condutor era um rapaz ainda jovem, porém meio gordo, que usava um cavanhaque espesso e cabelos longos, presos num rabo de cavalo mal feito que se espalhava como um tufo sobre seu chapéu de camurça velho e encardido. Ele conduzia a parelha de cavalos com um ar compenetrado e emburrado, porque sabia que estavam entrando no trecho mais complicado da viagem.

De repente, ele sentiu o tropel atrás dele. Tentou acelerar gritando para os cavalos e batendo neles com um chicote, mas foi inútil, porque logo viu o cavalo preto e seu ocupante emparelhado com ele. Acreditando que poderia se safar, ele ainda tentou chicotear os animais mais uma vez, mas, surpreendentemente, o sujeito ficou em pé na sela do cavalo e sacou sua arma, saltando quase imediatamente na boleia da carruagem sem perder o equilíbrio e já colocando o revólver direto sob o queixo dele.

\- Pare essa joça se quiser viver, verme. – ele disse com um evidente prazer na sua voz.

\- Ôôôôôôôô! – Ele disse e segurou as rédeas de couro, fazendo a parelha de cavalos parar imediatamente. Ficou ofegante encarando o bandido que tinha metade do rosto coberto por um lenço e perguntou:

\- O que tem de valor para nós, gorducho?

\- Não faço a menor ideia. Sou condutor apenas.

Um outro homem subiu na boleia e amarrou os pulsos dele com tiras de couro dizendo:

\- Então fique bem quietinho e nada vai te acontecer... e quando chegar a West Sayan tenha um conveniente esquecimento sobre a nossa aparência...

\- Eu sou assaltado por vocês há dois anos e continuo não sabendo descrever sua cara, careca. Não é agora que eu vou saber o que tem debaixo desse lenço.

Nappa riu e deu um tapa na cabeça do condutor, que ficou deitado de lado, evidentemente apavorado.

\- Bom que você colabora – ele disse, enquanto Vegeta pulava da boleia e se preparava para abrir as portas da diligência junto com Raditz, que já estava do outro lado, de revólver em punho. Nappa fez um gesto e os dois abriram as portas, cada um de um lado e apontaram para os três assustados passageiros da diligência. Enquanto isso, Nappa subia no teto da diligência para vasculhar os pacotes e baús amarrados no teto da carruagem.

\- Fora – rosnou Raditz, puxando para fora um homem baixinho e barbado com uma cara que lembrava um gato de olhos puxados.

Logo em seguida, puxou as duas mulheres. Uma delas era mais alta e evidentemente bem jovem e tinha cabelos azuis. Raditz esboçou um sorriso ao ver como ela era bonita, com um corpo escultural e os seios tão apertados dentro do corpete que parte deles era visível pelo decote. Logo depois uma senhora loura e sorridente saiu dizendo:

\- Calma, calma... não precisa atirar na gente, hihihi.

\- Ninguém precisa se ferir – disse Raditz – Basta que as senhoras passem tudo que tem de valor aí... e o senhor... – ele olhou para baixo para o rosto do homem baixinho que parecia muito contrariado – também.

\- Hunf – disse o homem, tirando um relógio do bolso – já começo mal minha vida em West Sayan. – isso é tudo que tenho, sou apenas o novo médico contratado para o lugar do que morreu.

Enquanto Raditz revistava os passageiros. Vegeta suspendia o banco da carruagem para olhar se havia algum baú ou qualquer outra coisa de valor. Achou uma caixa, que abriu constatando que levava uma boa quantidade de dinheiro. Ele deu um sorriso torto sob o lenço e disse:

\- Não aprendem mesmo... – ele pegou a caixa, que era bem pesada, e levou até a sua sela, onde a amarrou e gritou para Nappa: - Achei uma remessa, Águia.

\- Ótimo Falcão, os passageiros têm joias, Gavião?

\- O doutor aqui me deu um belo relógio. – A senhora pode me passar seus anéis? – Ele disse, sendo charmoso e educado com a senhora loura, que dando uma risadinha entregou a ele sua aliança e um anel de ouro ornado com uma pérola e outro mais bonito, que tinha um brilhante solitário.

\- Vão-se os anéis e ficam os dedos, é o que eu sempre digo – ela disse sorrindo e Raditz pensou que ela devia ser muito rica para perder coisas de valor assim tão serenamente. Ele virou-se para a moça mais jovem e disse:

\- E você, boneca? Pode me passar esse colar?

\- É uma joia falsa, moço... pura fantasia.

\- Então você não vai se importar em perdê-la – Raditz disse e meteu a mão no colar, arrancando-o sem se importar em arrebentar o fecho. Ainda aproveitou para deslizar a mão pela metade nua do seio da moça ao carregar o colar para seu bolso.

\- Oh – ela disse – que grosseria – ela o encarou fazendo beicinho e ele riu.

\- Os brincos também, mocinha.

A moça bufou e arrancou os dois brincos com raiva, estendendo-os de má vontade para Raditz, que pegou os dois aproveitando para tocar a mão que os estendia de forma insinuante. A garota apertou os olhos para ele, que disse:

\- Por aqui acabei... Passe a corda, Águia...

Nappa, que já havia descido da boleia, pegou uma corda na sela do seu cavalo e ajudou Raditz a amarrar os passageiros do lado de fora da diligência enquanto Vegeta terminava a revista minuciosa da carruagem, onde ainda pegou mais algumas coisas de valor. Quando pegou uma maleta preta, o homem baixinho pediu:

\- Meu jovem... isso é apenas minha maleta médica. Por favor, não deixe um pobre doutor sem seus instrumentos de trabalho.

O rapaz ergueu uma única sobrancelha e abriu a mala, verificando que, de fato havia apenas algumas seringas de vidro, facas cirúrgicas, uma serra de amputação e algumas pinças e boticões. Com uma expressão de desagrado, ele fechou tudo e disse:

\- Ok, velho. Espero que eu nunca precise que você use nada daquilo ali em mim...

Ele fez um gesto para os dois outros e os três subiram nos seus cavalos, disparando pela estrada na direção oposta à de West Sayan. Mais adiante, saíram da estrada principal, perto de Vegetown, seguindo por uma estrada estreita até esconderijo de Freeza. Um tempo depois que eles desapareceram, a mulher loura disse, com um jeito animado que não condizia nem um pouco com a situação:

\- Ohohohoh... parece que fomos vítimas das famosas aves de Rapina, não?

\- Ora, cale a boca, velha doida! – disse a moça de cabelos azuis – maldito bonitão cabeludo... aquele colar foi presente de um senador! Era a minha melhor joia!

\- Ah, querida, com esse rosto e corpo, aposto que vai conseguir outros logo... já disse que você me lembra muito a minha filha?

\- Desde que embarcamos em Nova Sadala, umas vinte vezes... – suspirou a garota, resignada – mas duvido que senadores frequentem o _saloon_ de West Sayan. – ela completou, resignada.

\- Senhoras... minha grande dúvida é: quem vai nos tirar daqui? – disse o médico, ainda evidentemente contrariado.

O que as "aves de rapina" não sabiam era que sua ação havia sido observada o tempo todo por alguém com muito talento para ver sem ser visto. Muito bem escondido atrás da vegetação, um índio com cabelo moicano e três olhos negros que não perdiam nenhum detalhe do que viam, esperava pacientemente que os bandidos sumissem para poder sair de seu esconderijo. Quando tudo ficou silencioso a não ser pelas reclamações da passageira de cabelos azuis, ele saiu de seu esconderijo e apareceu diante da diligência.

\- AAAI MEU DEUS UM ÍNDIOOOOO – gritou a jovem de cabelos azuis – Não falta mais nada. Ele vai arrancar nossos escalpos!

O índio deu um meio sorriso e foi em direção à boleia da carroça. O condutor, ainda deitado com medo de cair caso tentasse levantar de mau jeito, o viu e disse, aliviado:

\- Tenshin! – Me ajude aqui.

Com dois passos ágeis o índio subiu na boleia e o desamarrou. Então disse:

\- Tenshin viu tudo, Yajirobe.

\- E como sempre, não fez nada.

\- Tenshin não se mete em assalto. Ferro de fogo mata.

\- Sei, sei... eles tinham seis armas, também não os enfrentaria se tivesse só um arco e uma machadinha que nem você.

O índio esboçou um sorriso.

\- Você pode soltar os passageiros?

\- Não – disse o índio, sério – moça de cabelo de céu tem medo Tenshin. – ele ficou de pé e saltou da boleia da carruagem – Tenshin não ajuda quem acredita que Tenshin arranca escalpo.

O condutor xingou um palavrão enquanto descia da boleia para soltar os passageiros. Ele ainda disse alto, para o índio que já sumia no mato adiante:

\- Não aguento mais ser assaltado nessa rota, Tenshin.

O índio virou-se pensativo e disse:

\- Procura amigo Goku, Yajirobe. Ele agora na sua cidade. Corajoso e bom com ferro de fogo. Goku pode proteger carroça de Yajirobe.

\- Goku, é? – disse Yajirobe, lutando com os nós da corda – vamos ver quem é esse amigo de Tenshin.

Mais tarde, os três assaltantes chegaram à fazenda onde Freeza se escondia. Passaram por um portão velho de madeira, com um lagarto desenhado em vermelho no seu batente, depois por um longo acampamento de homens miseráveis, uma série de casebres de madeira e chegaram, finalmente, à sede da fazenda, que tinha um grande paiol, um celeiro e uma casa grande.

Desmontaram, chamando um rapaz para cuidar dos cavalos e entraram na grande sede da fazenda, onde apenas os bandidos mais próximos a Freeza eram admitidos. Vegeta e Nappa sentaram-se na grande mesa da sala e abriram uma garrafa de Bourbon, rindo. Raditz olhou para eles e lhes deu as costas.

\- Não vai beber? – perguntou Nappa. Foi o melhor assalto do ano, pegamos uma fortuna.

\- Sabe que eu não me sento para beber com qualquer um. Principalmente com esse aí...

\- Se você quiser se sentar aqui, verme, eu me levanto com o maior prazer – disse Vegeta, sarcástico. Não faço questão nenhuma de companhia para beber. Ainda mais a sua.

\- Não, fiquem aí, mocinhas. Eu tenho minha própria companhia – ele mostrou uma garrafa de uísque barato que guardava com ele – prefiro meu violão. Na ausência de uma mulher é a melhor companhia...

Ele foi atrás do seu violão e viu que não estava no quarto. Chegou à varanda e viu um garoto novo, chamado Orlen, dedilhando seu precioso instrumento. Ele riu. Desembainhou a faca, que sempre trazia à cintura, e se aproximou do garoto. De repente, pegou-o pelo pescoço e disse:

\- Quem te autorizou a pegar meu querido violão, moleque?

\- Eu... – o garoto não conseguia soar coerente. Raditz riu e soltou-o, tomando o violão dele e levantando-se, brandindo a faca: - fique longe da cinturinha fina dessa garota aqui se não quiser uma faca afiada no pescoço, idiota. Aqui antiguidade é posto e se respeita a hierarquia.

Ele rumou decidido para o seu quarto e esparramou-se na cama, sentado com o violão no colo. Então, abriu a garrafa, que deixara ali, e deu uma golada, direto do gargalo. Riu, aquilo aquecia a voz, inspirava a cantar. Ele verificou a afinação do violão e começou:

 _I wake up in the morning_

 _And I raise my weary head_

 _I've got an old coat for a pillow_

 _And the earth was last night's bed_

 _I don't know where I'm going_

 _Only God knows where I've been_

 _I'm a devil on the road_

 _A six gun lover_

 _A candle in the wind_

 _When you're brought into this world_

 _They say you're born in sin_

 _Well at least they gave me something_

 _I didn't have to steal or have to win_

 _Well they tell me that I'm wanted_

 _Yeah I'm a wanted man_

 _I'm colt in your stable_

 _I'm what Cain was to Abel_

 _Mister catch me if you can_

 _I'm going down in a blaze of glory_

 _Take me now but know the truth_

 _I'm going down in a blaze of glory_

 _Lord I never drew first_

 _But I drew first blood_

 _I'm no ones son_

 _Call me young gun_

Do lado de fora alguém gritou:

\- Começou o cantorzinho... devia usar essa habilidade para cantar mulheres, Raditz.

\- Cantei sua mãe e fomos para a cama! – ele gritou alegremente.

Na mesa da sala, Nappa riu, mas Vegeta comentou baixo:

\- Verme insolente. Ele não fala assim da minha mãe, não é nem besta.

Nappa riu novamente. Seus dois meninos, que ele tornara homens. Gostava muito deles, mas sabia que jamais se entenderiam.

E talvez fosse melhor para o bando que eles permanecessem assim, como inimigos, porque se unissem, poderiam ser perigosos.

 **Notas:**

1\. Então, estão apresentados praticamente todos os personagens principais de West Sayan.

2\. Vegeta e Raditz não cresceram como amigos, como podemos ver, mas a premissa do seu ódio, como vocês podem imaginar, é falsa. A verdade aparece, mais adiante.

3\. A garota de olhos azuis, vocês devem ter concluiído, não é a Bulma, mas sim a Maron. E o mestre Karim é médico por motivos óbvios.

4\. Tenshin Han é um índio desgarrado da própria tribo, para onde volta eventualmente. Nem sempre foi assim, há um motivo para esse distanciamento.

5\. A citação desse capítulo serve tanto para Raditz como para Vegeta. Veremos adiante que a forma como foram criados influenciou seu modo de ver a vida. E Raditz ter sido levado mais novo, também.

6\. Só a primeira parte de "Blaze of Glory" do grupo Bon Jovi, é citada nesse capítulo. Achei desnecessário por a letra toda. Mas a tradução do trecho utilizado está logo abaixo e o link para o clipe está aqui: watch?v=MfmYCM4CS8o Como eu disse no prólogo, é uma enorme licença poética incluir essa música, do filme "Young Guns" (Jovens pistoleiros, no Brasil), mas é uma música que eu imaginei o Raditz cantando, logo, é a trilha sonora desse capítulo.

 _Acordo de manhã_

 _E levanto minha cabeça cansada_

 _Tenho um casaco velho como travesseiro_

 _E a terra foi a cama de ontem à noite_

 _Não sei aonde estou indo_

 _Só Deus sabe onde estive_

 _Sou um demônio correndo_

 _Um amante de armas de seis tiros_

 _Uma vela ao vento, yeah_

 _Quando você é posto neste mundo_

 _Dizem que você nasce do pecado_

 _Bem, pelo menos me deram algo_

 _Que não tive de roubar ou conquistar_

 _Bem, me dizem que sou procurado_

 _Sim, sou um homem procurado_

 _Sou um potro no seu estábulo_

 _Sou o que Caim foi para Abel_

 _Senhor, agarre-me se puder_

 _Estou caindo numa chama da glória_

 _Leve-me agora, mas saiba a verdade_

 _Estou caindo numa chama da glória_

 _Senhor, nunca fui o primeiro a sacar_

 _Mas fui o primeiro a derramar sangue_

 _Não sou filho de ninguém_

 _Chame-me de jovem destemido_


	5. Capítulo 4 - As Promessas ao vovô Gohan

**Nota inicial:** Sou completamente avessa a armas, ainda mais na mão de crianças e de adolescentes, embora esteja escrevendo sobre velho oeste, mas gostaria de dizer que existe um motivo para o Goku ganhar as armas aos treze anos e não mais tarde, que vai ser revelado no capítulo 17. Lembrando ainda que essa história se passa num contexto onde isso é relativamente normal.

 **Capítulo 4 – As promessas ao vovô Gohan**

" _Era estranho como algumas das palavras e maneiras da infância caíram no esquecimento e foram deixadas para trás, enquanto outras se fecharam e cavalgaram para a vida, aumentando o peso para carregar com o passar do tempo."_

(Stephen King, O pistoleiro – A torre negra, volume I)

Era uma noite fresca de primavera em West Sayan. Na sua sexta noite na cidade, Goku estava deitado em cima de um monte de feno macio na parte descoberta do curral do senhor Kame. O patrão e Kuririn estavam dormindo nos aposentos da estrebaria, mas Goku estava sem sono e decidira ficar ali, apenas olhando as estrelas e pensando no seu avô.

Já fazia dois anos que ele havia morrido, quando Goku tinha 19 anos, mas o rapaz sentia a falta dele todos os dias porque o velho havia sido a única família que ele tinha conhecido. Por muitos anos, Goku acreditara que era realmente neto do velho, mas quando ele tinha 12 anos, o avô contara toda sua história: como ele havia sobrevivido a uma chacina provocada por Freeza e como seu pai confiara a ele aquelas relíquias: uma fivela de cinto dourada, a estranha esfera dourada, que parecia emitir uma tênue luminosidade, com quatro estrelas vermelhas e o mapa.

Goku frequentara a escola por pouco tempo, mas aprendera a ler o suficiente para saber que aquele mapa dizia levar a outras esferas como aquela e, embora ele achasse que era um objeto muito bonito, ele não via ainda necessidade de ir atrás de outros seis iguais àquele. Seu pai morrera protegendo aquele tesouro, mas ele não sabia exatamente porquê.

Por outro lado, a morte brutal da família que ele jamais conhecera o assombrava. O avô dissera que ninguém deveria saber que seu nome verdadeiro era Kakarotto, porque poderia ser arriscado, afinal, ele escapara do bando de Freeza. Depois que descobrira a verdade, Goku passara a deixar flores no túmulo de seus pais todos os anos, imaginando como eles seriam. Às vezes chorava nessas ocasiões. Mas várias vezes se imaginara desafiando o temido e lendário bandido para vingar sua família. Talvez por isso tivesse se tornado tão bom atirador.

Quando completou 13 anos Goku ganhou do avô um par de revólveres e logo aprendeu a atirar. O avô, que nunca tinha sido um ás do tiro, surpreendera-se com a facilidade do menino para sacar, atirar e acertar qualquer alvo numa rapidez surpreendente. E Goku também aprendera a brigar com os punhos e pernas graças ao amigo Tenshin, que nem sempre havia sido seu amigo.

Quando tinha 11 anos Goku havia perseguido um cavalo malhado selvagem por quase um dia inteiro apenas para vê-lo ser laçado pelo jovem índio, que devia ter quase 18 anos na época. O menino pulou sobre o rapaz e os dois iniciaram uma briga de chutes e socos que acabou com o índio, que era bem maior, se afastando de Goku e olhando-o intrigado. De repente ele sorriu e disse:

\- Fica com o cavalo, filho do céu.

Goku, que era um menino bem brigão, afinal de contas, não se conformou com a desistência do outro e saiu andando atrás do índio:

\- Que história é essa de filho do céu?

\- Você menino do velho Gohan, não? Você filho do céu para ele. Cavalo é seu.

\- Você é um covarde. Não quer lutar comigo? Quero ganhar o cavalo numa disputa justa!

\- Você cresce um pouco, então, Tenshin luta com você.

Por causa da tal história de "filho do céu" Goku começou a insistir com o avô que o contasse por que o rapaz o havia chamado daquela forma, então ele acabou contando tudo, quando acreditou que Goku tinha idade para compreender o que havia acontecido e qual era o papel de Tenshin naquela história. Então ele se tornou amigo do índio, que também apreciava o jeito quase selvagem do menino. Tenshin logo disse, quando ele começou a crescer mais, que Goku deveria aprender logo a ser um homem.

Por isso, quando completou 14 anos, Goku pediu ao avô para levar os cavalos para venda sozinho, afinal, a ideia de vida adulta começava cedo por aquelas bandas. A escolha lógica seria mandá-lo para West Sayan, que era mais perto, mas como o bando de Freeza atuava muito mais naquela parte da estrada que na direção de Nova Sadala, Gohan convenceu Goku que seria melhor que ele levasse as parelhas mais bonitas e saudáveis, para que eles tentassem vender na cidade maior.

E assim, o jovem Goku conheceu Nova Sadala e, ao contrário do que se podia imaginar, a cidade não o afetou muito. Depois de ser enganado várias vezes e passar muita raiva, ele acabou aprendendo e se tornou muito bom em negociar cavalos, e foi isso que fez pelos 5 anos seguintes, até que seu avô ficou doente. Goku decidiu cuidar dele, por isso, abandonou um pouco a criação. Vendo que o avô ficava mais e mais doente, ele passou a não abandonar a cabeceira dele, sempre procurando atender todas as suas necessidades.

Numa noite, Goku dormia, como sempre, à cabeceira da cama de Gohan quando foi acordado pelo idoso cutucando-o suavemente.

\- Vovô? – ele disse, sobressaltado – precisa de alguma coisa? Está sentindo alguma dor?

Os olhos do avô o fitavam com grande carinho. Ele acariciou os cabelos arrepiados do neto e disse:

\- Eu vejo que você se tornou um homem, Goku.

O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça. De alguma forma, percebia que seu avô estava indo embora, mas não conseguia dizer nada. O velho o encarou e disse:

\- Você não deve passar sua vida toda aqui, Goku. Vá para uma cidade..., mas não uma cidade cheia de vagabundos como Tullace ou Vegetown, vá para Nova Sadala ou West Sayan, você pode escolher...

\- Eu prefiro West Sayan. Gostava de lá quando o senhor me levava quando eu era criança.

\- Que seja. Construa uma casa. Faça coisas diferentes, meu filho... diferentes do que eu fiz. Aqui foi tudo muito duro, muito difícil, principalmente depois que minha adorada esposa morreu... então veio você. Eu não sei exatamente como, mas consegui fazer de você um homem. E você é muito corajoso

\- Vovô... o senhor não pode se cansar...

\- Eu já estou cansado, Goku... cansado desse corpo, dessa vida. Prometa algumas coisas para mim...

\- Sim, vovô, eu prometo...

\- Você não vai ser um desses sujeitos beberrões, nem vai ficar perdendo seu tempo com jogatina. Isso destrói um homem.

\- Sim, vovô.

\- Vá para West Sayan. Sair desse meio de mato... arrumar um trabalho onde você possa usar sua força, filho.

\- Sim, farei isso.

\- Quando puder, vá atrás daquele tesouro que seu pai deixou o mapa. Pode ser que aquilo tenha um grande valor. Aquela esfera brilhante... ela deve ter algum poder.

\- Está bem, vovô – ele prometeu.

\- E mais importante que isso tudo: você vai se casar com uma boa moça. Ela não precisa ser muito bonita, mas que você ache bonita. E que goste de você e sorria para você sempre. Ela deve te achar engraçado, rir das suas piadas... e todo resto será mais fácil.

Era uma promessa um tanto complexa. Goku havia conhecido moças quando ia a Nova Sadala, e, por algum motivo, algumas se aproximavam dele com risinhos e olhavam interessadas para ele. Mas ele não sabia muito bem o que fazer quando elas estavam por perto. Mas ainda assim, ele meneou a cabeça e disse:

\- Sim, vovô. Eu me casarei com uma moça assim.

O velho deu um sorriso cansado e então, adormeceu. Goku acariciou o rosto do seu avô e tornou a dormir, reclinado sobre sua cabeceira, preocupado com a respiração entrecortada do idoso.

Teve um pesadelo em que um homem alto e forte tentava matá-lo. E o chamava pelo nome Kakarotto, aquele que seu avô dissera ser seu verdadeiro nome, que ele jamais deveria usar novamente. Ele levava as mãos à cintura e descobria que suas pistolas haviam desaparecido. Acordou suando frio e olhou para a cama onde o avô dormia.

Mas o velho Son Gohan havia adormecido para sempre.

Goku sempre se lembraria das promessas que havia feito ao seu avô, mas demoraria um tempo para se preparar para cumpri-las. Ele havia pedido ajuda a Tenshin, e, junto com o jovem índio, havia enterrado o avô sob uma imensa nogueira, ao lado do túmulo da esposa que havia falecido alguns anos antes de Goku aparecer.

Ele ainda passou dois anos fazendo as mesmas coisas que fazia quando o avô era vivo, levando cavalos para vender em Nova Sadala, caçando, colhendo os legumes na horta. Às vezes sentava-se sob a nogueira, depois de catar as nozes que caíam, e falava sobre os seus dias com o seu avô e com a avó, que ele jamais conhecera, mesmo que soubesse que ali só havia o resto dos seus corpos... o espírito, como dizia seu avô, estaria em algum lugar entre as estrelas. Não queria deixar o que restara do avô para trás.

Mas logo a promessa feita a Gohan começou a incomodá-lo, e quando foi pela última vez a Nova Sadala, começou a procurar um comprador para a pequena fazenda do avô.

Acabou vendendo a fazenda para um homem que havia comprado outras propriedades na região para plantar milho. Depois de fazer o homem jurar que jamais cortaria a grande nogueira, ele juntou todas as suas coisas e levou apenas o velho burrico de carga que ajudava a arar a pequena plantação do avô. Decidiu ir para West Sayan realmente porque tinha boas recordações do lugar.

Até os onze anos o avô o levava sempre com ele para negociar os cavalos, e pelo menos uma vez por mês, para o culto na igrejinha do lugar. Ele não entendia muito o que o pastor Cutelo falava, mas depois do culto ele sempre acabava brincando com a filha do pastor. Os dois eram amigos, ele e Chichi, a menininha de vestido rosa e tranças longas.

Quando decidira ir para West Sayan, em parte, fora por causa de uma promessa que ele fizera aos onze anos a ela. No terreno atrás da igreja, onde o pastor criava quatro belas vaquinhas que forneciam leite para toda West Sayan, sob uma macieira a menina perguntara e a ele:

\- Goku, você quer que eu seja sua esposa? Eu posso fazer muita comida para você.

Na época, ele não sabia o que aquilo significava, achou que era algum tipo de jogo, mas como ela falou em comida, ele disse que sim. Mais tarde, quando perguntou o que seria aquilo para o avô, o velho Gohan riu muito e explicou para ele o que era um casamento, como era passar a vida toda do lado de uma outra pessoa e cuidar dessa pessoa.

"Eu cuidaria de Chichi" – ele pensou – "Ela é minha amiga". Um tempo depois, o avô explicou sobre bebês, sobre como eles nasciam de dentro das barrigas das mulheres, e como eles iam parar lá dentro. Então ele perguntou por que o vovô Gohan e sua esposa não tinham tido bebês e ele disse que não havia acontecido. Que às vezes Deus não queria, não era para acontecer.

E quando decidira ir para West Sayan, Goku imaginava que poderia cumprir as duas promessas: se Chichi tivesse se tornado uma boa moça e risse de suas piadas, ele poderia casar-se com ela e, onde estivesse, o vovô Gohan ficaria feliz. Será que ela ainda estava lá? Tinha mais de sete anos que ele não vinha a West Sayan. Ainda não visitara a igreja ou a casa do pastor Cutelo, porque desde que chegara havia trabalhado muito na estrebaria do senhor Kame. O único dia que passeara pela cidade havia sido aquele em que dera uma volta em Nuvem Dourada e quase atropelara a moça que derrubara o leite.

Goku se ajeitou no monte de feno e olhou mais uma vez para as estrelas. Um dia, pouco antes de dormir e não acordar, seu avô dissera a ele que depois que partisse, olharia para ele das estrelas. Goku suspirou e pensou em qual estrela estaria o seu avô naquele momento, e pensou se, por acaso, ele veria Goku como ele mesmo ou como uma estrela também. Uma parte da promessa que fizera ao avô estava cumprida: ele saíra da fazenda, afinal. Tinha o dinheiro para ter uma casa em West Sayan, se quisesse. Não gastara nada da venda da fazenda e dos últimos cavalos.

Faltava a esposa. Fechou os olhos e, por um breve momento antes de dormir, pensou na moça que derrubara o leite, sem saber exatamente por que. Em algum lugar na sua mente, ela e Chichi estavam relacionadas, mas antes dele perceber de onde conhecia seu rosto, ele adormeceu e não pensou em mais nada.

No dia seguinte, quando Kuririn e o senhor Kame levantaram-se, ele já estava empilhando feno para dar aos cavalos. O senhor Kame sorriu satisfeito e mandou que Kuririn fosse até a casa do pastor pegar um litro de leite para que tomassem o café da manhã. Goku quase se ofereceu para a tarefa, pensando se poderia falar com o pastor e perguntar por Chichi, mas, por algum motivo, só de pensar nisso ele sentiu um rubor subir pelo seu rosto.

O trabalho da manhã, para ele, era sempre o mais fácil: empilhar feno, alimentar os cavalos, escovar suas crinas. Era bem melhor que juntar esterco e lavar os estábulos, que geralmente era o trabalho da tarde. Mas ainda nem terminara o trabalho da manhã quando ouviu uma voz forte e grave soando na porta do curral. O senhor Kame foi atender e quando Goku olhou de relance, viu que era o Pastor que estava de pé em frente à porta.

Curioso, o rapaz foi andando até o lado de fora e sorriu quando o reconheceu. O Pastor Cutelo continuava enorme, forte e sorridente. Olhou para ele por um instante e deu bom dia, quando Goku o interrompeu:

\- Pastor, sou eu, o Goku. O neto do senhor Gohan.

\- Goku? O pequeno Goku?

Goku riu e ruborizou ligeiramente antes de dizer:

\- Bem, eu cresci, né? Mas sou eu mesmo.

De repente ele se viu envolvido pelo abraço de urso do homem gigante e retribuiu rindo. Sempre gostara do pastor.

\- Que bom que você está aqui, meu filho..., mas...

\- Meu avô morreu, pastor, infelizmente.

O homem o olhou penalizado e disse:

\- Eu sinto muito, meu filho. Você está bem?

\- Ah, sim, estou, sinto falta dele, mas já se passaram dois anos. E eu decidi me mudar para cá. – Ele completou então, cautelosamente – e a Chichi?

\- Nossa, Chichi vai adorar saber que você voltou! Quando você parou de vir aos Cultos com o velho Gohan ela ficou inconsolável!

\- Ela está bem? – ele perguntou, com os olhos arregalados e brilhando

\- Sim, sim, Chichi está ótima.

\- Goku – interrompeu o senhor Kame – o pastor Cutelo me pediu emprestado um dos meus empregados para pintar a igreja. Eu mandaria Kuririn, mas o acho terrivelmente desastrado.

\- Eu posso ir – disse Goku, enrolando a manga da camisa xadrez – eu sempre pintava a casa da fazenda para o vovô – ele disse, com um sorriso amplo no rosto.

\- Bem, disse o pastor – não quero que você trabalhe de graça. Posso pagar dois dólares por dia e todo leite que você puder beber, meu filho.

\- Oba, quando eu começo? Adoro leite!

Naquela tarde, pouco depois do almoço, Goku foi até a igreja e o Pastor mostrou a ele todo material que havia vindo de Nova Sadala para pintar a Igreja. Havia algumas latas de tinta branca, pincéis e rolos. Perguntou se ele tinha medo de altura, pois teria de subir no telhado para pintar a torre e Goku disse que não tinha problema algum naquilo.

O pastor pediu para pintar a parte de trás da igreja primeiro. Goku achou que seria bem fácil, era a única parede sem janelas. Para não se sujar, tirou a camisa e estendeu sobre uma cerca enquanto abria e misturava uma lata de tinta. O pastor perguntou se ele queria um pouco de leite antes de começar e ele disse que sim. Então ele disse que pediria a Chichi para trazer para ele e seu coração por algum motivo se acelerou.

\- Chichi, traga um pouco de leite aqui!

Ele estava de costas, tentando agir naturalmente enquanto caiava a parede com a tinta branca, quando ouviu os passos se aproximando. O pastor disse a ela, quando se aproximou:

\- Filha, se lembra do pequeno Goku, o neto do velho Gohan? Ele que se ofereceu para pintar a igreja.

Ele se virou devagar, sem saber exatamente o que o deixava nervoso. Quando ele viu a moça parada com uma garrafa de leite pouco atrás dele, ao lado do pastor, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele descobriu porque achava que a conhecia de algum lugar:

Chichi era a moça que ele quase atropelara no passeio com Nuvem Dourada.

E não olhava para ele com o mínimo jeito de quem quisesse sorrir.

 **Notas** :

1\. Imaginei que convivendo com o avô até os 19 anos Goku seria menos ingênuo e desinformado do que é originalmente no anime. E imaginei o laço afetivo deles forte o suficiente para Goku sentir realmente muito a morte do avô.

2\. Goku sabe parte do seu passado, mas ainda há muitas lacunas: ele não sabe, por exemplo, que tem um irmão. E no que seu irmão se transformou. Ele sabe que as esferas têm valor, mas não sabe qual. Será que em algum momento ele vai se animar a ir atrás das esferas?

3\. Bem, sabemos que Goku tem esse jeito de levar promessas sempre muito a sério. E eles fez duas promessas que não são incompatíveis, mas... Será que a Chichi vai sorrir para ele?

4\. Ele derrubou o leite dela por um tremendo azar. Mas será que, como ele, ela não o reconheceu? Como sempre o Goku fez uma pequena besteira logo de cara, mas vamos torcer para que fique tudo bem.

O5. trecho de "O pistoleiro" que inicia esse capítulo introduz, no livro, exatamente uma recordação da infância de Roland Deschain, em que ele se recorda de um velho mestre que o ensinou a lutar e atirar. Mais ou menos o que o velho Gohan foi para Goku.


	6. Capítulo 5 - A moça que derramou o leite

**Capítulo 5 – A garota que derramou o leite**

" _Talvez - talvez o amor faça você suspeitar e duvidar. É verdade que quando você ama uma mulher você nunca tem certeza - nunca tem certeza dela porque ela não tem certeza de si mesma"_

(John Steinbeck, A leste do Éden)

Goku piscou os olhos diversas vezes diante de Chichi e coçou o nariz, nervoso, deixando ali uma mancha de tinta branca. Então disse:

\- Chichi... eu... tudo bem?

\- Tudo. – ela respondeu, secamente – aqui tem seu leite – ela entregou a ele a garrafa e já ia virando as costas quando o pai disse:

\- Não, Chichi! Que modos são esses? É o Goku, seu amigo de infância. Não pode sair dando as costas a ele assim.

\- Tenho coisas a fazer, papai – ela disse, com ar aborrecido e evitando olhar para Goku, que ficou segurando a garrafa de leite com ar meio abobalhado.

\- Vou fazer uma coisa – disse o pastor – vou sair e deixar vocês, jovens, conversando. – ele saiu e foi andando na direção da frente da igreja.

Goku olhava para baixo, sem graça, e então disse:

\- Desculpe por ter quase te atropelado naquele dia.

\- Ah, claro. Eu só perdi 15 litros de leite...

\- Eu posso pagar o leite, se você quiser...

\- Não tem problema – ela disse, evitando olhar para ele – já passou. Beba esse e veja se está bom. Fervi hoje de manhã.

Ele levou a garrafa aos lábios e bebeu. Chichi olhou brevemente para o rosto dele. Escorria leite pelos lados da boca, e logo um filete descia pelo pescoço. Ela baixou os olhos, achando aquilo embaraçoso, e, então, percebeu o torso dele nu, virando o rosto mais sem jeito ainda, um leve rubor corando-lhe a face.

Goku não percebeu, como uma criança, ele havia fechado os olhos enquanto bebia o leite fresco e saboroso. Era um gosto que lembrava sua infância, porque quando ele ficara mais velho já não vinha a West Sayan e nem o pastor mandava entregar leite na fazenda deles uma vez por semana. Ele tirou a garrafa dos lábios quando tinha chegado à metade e limpou a boca com as costas da mão, dando um sorriso radiante.

\- Nossa, que delícia! – ele disse – eu tinha esquecido como era gostoso o leite daqui!

Ele sorriu para Chichi e então disse, mais animado:

\- Você lembra quando a gente brincava perto da macieira, Chichi?

\- Sim – ela disse, mexendo em alguma coisa no seu avental branco, evitando olhar para ele – mas depois você não veio mais...

\- Meu avô começou a ficar cansado de vir muito a West Sayan, então ele escolheu vir apenas quando precisasse trazer os cavalos – ele disse – e depois, quando fiquei mais velho, mandou que eu fosse à igreja em Nova Sadala porque eu comecei a ir para lá vender os cavalos – ele disse e logo pensou que, na verdade, nunca havia ido à igreja lá. Chichi levantou os olhos para ele e perguntou:

\- Nova Sadala é uma cidade bonita?

Ele deu de ombros e disse:

\- É grande, maior que West Sayan. Muito maior mesmo. Mas não sei se posso chamar de bonita. Tem mais cavalos, então, tem mais bosta de cavalo nas ruas... – ele riu e olhou para ela, esperançoso, achando que ela fosse rir do comentário, mas ela ainda continuou séria.

\- Eu sempre quis ir até lá. Meu pai nunca permitiu. Disse que não é uma cidade para uma moça...

\- Ah, não vejo por que, Chichi... eu conheci muitas moças em Nova Sadala.

Ela o olhou e um ar furioso apareceu no seu rosto por um instante.

\- Ah, é mesmo? E as moças de Nova Sadala são bonitas?

Ele deu de ombros, não entendendo muito bem onde ela queria chegar.

\- Algumas. Outras não. Tem umas até que são bem feiosas.

Ela o olhou por um instante e disse:

\- E você prometeu casar com alguma delas?

Ele arregalou os olhos quando ela disse isso e disse:

\- Não, Chichi. Não prometi isso a mais ninguém. Só a você.

Ele levou a garrafa aos lábios novamente, para beber o resto do leite. Enquanto isso ficou pensando se valia a pena falar da promessa ao avô para ela. Ele pensou que só poderia cumprir a promessa que fizera a ela se ela sorrisse para ele. Era o único jeito de também cumprir a promessa feita ao avô. Ele terminou o leite e entregou a garrafa a ela.

\- Estava muito bom, Chichi. Muito obrigado,

Ela o olhava um pouco perplexa. Ele havia acabado de falar na promessa que fizera a ele, mas era como se não significasse absolutamente nada. Ela pegou a garrafa ainda com ar de raiva e saiu. De repente, ele a chamou:

\- Chichi...

Ela virou-se apenas, sem dizer nada. Então ele pediu:

\- Depois você pode me trazer mais um pouco de leite, por favor?

\- Posso. – ela disse e saiu bufando. O pai dela ainda prometera a ele todo leite que pudesse beber. Era revoltante. Ela entrou em casa, irritada. Então, foi para o seu quarto. As janelas estavam fechadas, mas ela podia vê-lo pelas frestas das venezianas, sem que ele a visse. Então, pela primeira vez ela se permitiu olhar de verdade para Goku.

Ele estava de costas para ela, com um pincel muito largo de cabo longo que ele mergulhava na tina de tinta e, então, passava na parede, cantarolando. Tinha crescido muito. Quando eles eram crianças ele era um menino meio atarracado, mais ou menos do tamanho dela, absurdamente forte para o tamanho. E ela tinha uma paixonite boba por ele, tanto que quando o avô passou a vir sozinho, ela sentiu-se desapontada. Mais de uma vez quase pediu ao velho Gohan que trouxesse Goku com ele pelo menos uma vez.

Mas Chichi era tímida, incrivelmente tímida. Ela ficava pensando, quando era mais nova, que um dia se casaria com Goku, afinal, ele prometera isso a ela. Fantasiara esse momento várias vezes. Ignorara pretendentes, inclusive lembrava o dia, quando ela tinha 16 anos, em que um forasteiro bonito, chamado Yamcha, chegara na cidade. Ele chegara a olhar de forma estranha para ela, mas como ela tinha fama de não deixar ninguém se aproximar, ele logo passou a cortejar Bulma, a moça da loja que havia chegado alguns anos antes, e eles casaram-se.

Chichi achou até que era uma garota de sorte, afinal, pouco depois de dois anos, o rapaz se meteu numa corrida do ouro e aparentemente morreu de febre tifoide num garimpo em algum lugar a oeste de West Sayan. Não olhar para Yamcha a tinha livrado de se tornar uma jovem viúva, como Bulma. Ela ainda achava que um dia Goku voltaria e imediatamente a pediria em casamento.

Um dia, porém, ela soube da chegada na cidade do jovem Goku. West Sayan era uma cidade minúscula onde qualquer novidade se espalhava em questão de minutos. Ficou paralisada quando soube da chegada dele, achando que ele logo a procuraria, afinal, haviam sido tão próximos... mas isso não foi o que aconteceu. E ela soube por Bulma, que não o conhecia, que ele havia chegado na cidade, vendido muitas peles ao seu pai e comprado apenas torrões de açúcar. Ela chegou a espreitá-lo de longe, vendo-o na estrebaria, conversando com o senhor Kame e Kuririn, e rindo. Ainda por cima ele havia se tornado irritantemente bonito.

E no dia em que ele aparecera do nada, montado numa linda égua dourada e quase a atropelara ela passou a sentir realmente muita raiva de Son Goku. Não tanto pelo quase atropelamento ou pelo leite derramado, mas, pelo fato dele não a ter reconhecido. Ela o reconhecera imediatamente, afinal, ninguém tinha aqueles cabelos, aquele sorriso. Tinha realmente vontade de esganá-lo.

Mas, em vez disso, o ficou observando de longe, atrás das rótulas das janelas, metodicamente mergulhando o pincel na tinta e espalhando na parede da igreja, que ia ficando cada vez mais branquinha. Os ombros dele, largos, os braços fortes. Ela já vira alguns homens trabalhando sem camisa, não era de todo incomum nos meses de verão. Mas jamais vira um rapaz tão bonito sem camisa. Na verdade, não se lembrava de ver nenhum rapaz mais bonito do que ele em toda sua vida.

Sentou-se na cama, irritada como nunca, pensando nele falando na promessa. Ele nunca havia levado aquilo a sério, afinal. Sentiu seu rosto ficando vermelho e a raiva aumentando. Mas respirou fundo. Ela era uma dama, afinal. Ela não ia cobrar dele a promessa, ele que deveria ser honrado e falar com ela sobre aquilo. Ela não iria se rebaixar assim, não mesmo. Olhou o relógio na sua cabeceira. Mais de duas horas haviam se passado desde que ela o havia deixado pintando a igreja. Respirou fundo e se levantou. Ele deveria estar com sede.

Goku passou a mão na testa, sentindo que deixara ali uma nódoa de tinta. Tinha que parar de ser distraído ou ficaria todo sujo de tinta. Não que fosse um problema, no fim do dia ele tomaria um banho na grande tina de água que usavam para lavar os cavalos e esfregaria as manchas. Era mais importante terminar a parte dos fundos da igreja antes que o sol se pusesse. Mas estava com sede, muita sede. Pensou em procurar Chichi para pedir água, mas não parecia educado chegar até a porta da casa dela assim, suado e sem camisa.

Ainda estava intrigado com Chichi. Por que ela não sorria, afinal? Quando eram crianças, ela costumava sorrir muito, e ria de qualquer bobagem que ele dizia. Agora, além de não sorrir, ela ainda parecia muito zangada e ele não conseguia atinar o porquê. O que ele havia dito de tão ruim? Teria sido o leite que ela havia derramado por causa dele? Ele não tinha culpa! Tinha sido um acidente.

De repente, ele ouviu a voz dela chamando-o. Virou-se, sobressaltado. Ela tinha trazido uma jarra de água para ele e um copo. Disse séria:

\- Eu acho que não deve fazer muito bem ficar nesse sol tanto tempo sem beber água.

\- Puxa, Chichi - ele abriu um sorriso largo, encantador – eu estava mesmo morrendo de sede.

\- Eu imaginei. - ela disse, olhando para baixo. Olhar aquele sorriso e o torso dele nu a perturbava mais do que ela gostaria de admitir. Ela estendeu um copo de água para ele e ele bebeu de uma tacada só, pedindo mais água educadamente. Bebeu mais quatro copos de água, diante do olhar aborrecido dela, que não sabia o que dizer. De repente ele sorriu para ela e perguntou:

\- Você quer que eu pague por aquele leite que eu derrubei? Eu juro que não fiz por mal mas...

\- Já disse que não – ela falou bruscamente – mas eu fiquei bem irritada com a sua falta de atenção. – ela disse aquilo pensando não apenas nele quase ter atropelado ela, mas em ter voltado para a cidade e não ter tido a mínima boa vontade de ir até ela.

Ele coçou atrás da cabeça e imediatamente se arrependeu, pensando que ia ficar com tinta no cabelo. Então sorriu e disse:

\- Eu acho que sou meio distraído, às vezes. Já passei o dia inteiro me sentindo esquisito e só à noite percebi que era porque tinha me esquecido de pôr a cueca – ele deu uma risadinha estúpida e ela corou violentamente.

\- Isso não é o tipo de comentário apropriado para fazer diante de uma moça, Goku! – ela virou-se, ainda envergonhada e ele disse:

\- Chichi... depois pode me trazer mais um pouco de leite?

Ela pensou em não responder, mas quando chegou à porta da casa disse:

\- Quando você acabar, me chame!

Bateu a porta da cozinha com raiva e foi novamente para seu quarto. Estava furiosa e não sabia ainda por quê.

Goku ainda passou mais duas horas pintando a parede, mas, pouco antes do pôr do sol, olhou satisfeito para seu trabalho. Se continuasse assim, ia terminar em menos de cinco dias a pintura toda, mesmo pegando no serviço apenas depois do almoço. Ele olhou para a casa do pastor e respirou fundo. Precisava tentar fazer Chichi sorrir para ele ao menos uma vez.

Bateu discretamente na porta da cozinha e Chichi a abriu bruscamente.

\- O que é? – ela perguntou, com a irritação ainda transparecendo na voz.

\- É que você pediu que eu viesse quando acabasse... – ele apontou a parede impecavelmente pintada – veja: terminei. E já guardei as tintas no lugar que seu pai me mostrou mais cedo.

Ela contemplou a parede e ele perguntou:

\- Você acha que está bom?

\- Sim, Vou pegar seu leite.

Ele a observou se movimentando pela grande cozinha. Já havia uma panela no fogo, ele sentiu um cheiro bom de guisado e presumiu que ela estava fazendo a janta. Chichi, mesmo sendo bruta com ele, era graciosa e delicada quando se movia pela cozinha. Ela foi até uma grande lata de leite e encheu uma garrafa de um litro e trouxe para ele. Ele perguntou:

\- Tanto leite fervido assim de uma vez não estraga?

\- Dura um dia. Uma boa parte nós vendemos. Mas aquele ali eu já vou colocar para fermentar e fazer queijo essa noite.

\- Nossa! Você faz queijo? Eu amo queijo, sabia?

Ela o olhou indiferente e entregou a garrafa. Ele tornou e beber de olhos fechados, igual uma criança, e ela revirou os olhos. Ele deu a garrafa vazia a ela e disse:

\- Obrigado...

Ela ficou olhando para ele, que já ia virando as costas e disse, de uma forma um pouco mais suave:

\- Espere. Vou te dar mais um pouco de leite para você tomar mais tarde, se quiser. Meu pai disse que eu deveria te dar todo leite que você conseguisse beber.

Ele olhou para ela e abriu um sorriso radiante, mas ela não retribuiu.

Ela voltou para a cozinha e encheu mais uma garrafa. Quando voltou-se e o viu parado, olhando para ela com aquele ar de expectativa, cheio de manchas de tinha no nariz, no rosto, na testa, quase sorriu. Mas aí, lembrou-se da promessa que ele não parecia disposto a cumprir e novamente sentiu-se irritada. Foi andando, pisando duro, até ele e, um segundo antes de estender a garrafa, o encarou e disse:

\- Goku... Mais cedo você falou na promessa. Na promessa de casar comigo...

\- Sim... Eu me lembro da promessa.

\- E você voltou a West Sayan para cumpri-la? – ela encarou-o, ainda séria. E ele pensou que deveria ser sincero e falar as condições que estabelecera para se casar com ela. Mas um instante antes de abrir a boca pensou que não deveria dizer que não se casaria com ela enquanto ela não sorrisse para ele. De alguma forma, ele sabia que ela deveria sorrir para ele de forma espontânea, e não apenas para que ele cumprisse a promessa.

\- Bem... – ele começou – eu voltei a West Sayan porque prometi algumas coisas para o meu avô. E essas promessas são um pouco mais importantes do que a que eu fiz a você.

\- O que pode ser mais importante que um casamento? – ela perguntou, a irritação na voz quase palpável. Ela apertava a garrafa de leite de uma forma que ele pensou que podia se quebrar na sua mão.

\- Eu... não posso te dizer. Era algo entre mim e meu avô. Assunto nosso... mas... isso não significa que eu não queira cumprir a promessa que eu te fiz... mas...

\- E se eu quiser me casar com outro, Goku?

Ele parou um instante e olhou para ela, perplexo:

\- Tem alguém mais querendo casar com você? Você quer se casar com algum outro?

Ela abriu a boca e fechou e então disse, olhando para o lado.

\- Não, não tem, mas...

\- Então se ninguém mais quer se casar contigo, eu não preciso me preocupar! – ele disse, com um grande sorriso e aquilo a enfureceu.

Sem dizer mais nada, Chichi simplesmente virou a garrafa de leite na cabeça de Goku, que ficou parado e assustado diante da fúria da jovem que disse, um instante antes de bater a porta da cozinha na cara dele:

\- Você é um idiota, Son Goku.

Ele ficou ali, parado e perplexo, sem entender o que havia feito de errado. Se ela tinha ficado tão furiosa quando ele a fizera derrubar o leite, porque agora tinha derrubado um litro inteiro na sua cabeça? Tinha que admitir, no fundo, que estava bastante decepcionado: parecia mesmo que Chichi jamais iria sorrir para ele.

 **Notas:**

Acharam que ia ser fácil? Não, gente, não é assim que as coisas acontecem. Chichi tem lá seus motivos para não sorrir à toa, e Goku precisa aprender algumas coisas sobre ela antes de fazê-la sorrir.

Mas... antes, a gente precisa conhecer outro lado do jovem e vê-lo em ação. Lembrem-se que ele é um bom atirador.

E, no próximo capítulo, vamos finalmente visitar o _saloon_ da Lunch, onde Piccolo toca piano e Maron faz um pequeno show.

Mas há frequentadores desagradáveis nesse saloon. Pode ser que haja algum problema. Preparem-se porque o próximo capítulo tem tiros e emoção.

O trecho desse capítulo é de um livro que é considerado um dos dez maiores romances escritos por um autor americano, um drama entre dois irmãos que são completamente diferentes e que acabam dividindo o coração de uma garota.


	7. Capítulo 6 - Saloon

**Capítulo 6 – _Saloon_**

 _"Um homem é o que ele é, Bob, e não há como quebrar o molde._

(Jack Scheafer – Shane – Os Brutos também amam)

Quando Goku entrou na estrebaria, deu de cara com Kuririn, que o olhou espantado e não conseguiu segurar o riso ao ver o rapaz coberto de leite e cheio de manchas de tinta.

\- O que te aconteceu? Parece que caiu de cara num latão de leite. E como se sujou tanto com tinta?

Goku encarou o colega e disse:

\- Eu sou meio desastrado. Me sujei um pouco.

\- E o leite?

\- Chichi jogou em cima de mim...

\- Chichi? Aquela moça quietinha que não fala com quase ninguém? O que você fez para enfurecê-la dessa forma, Goku? Tentou beijá-la ou algo assim?

\- Beijá-la? Não! Eu... só estava conversando com ela. Eu a conheço há muitos anos, mas parece que ela mudou, a gente costumava brincar muito quando era criança e ela ria à beça... ela agora não parece achar graça em mais nada...

\- Garotas são assim mesmo, Goku.

\- Eu vou tomar um banho... – ele disse, contrariado.

Espremido na tina de água, enquanto esfregava e tirava machas de tinta, Goku tentava entender o que havia enfurecido tanto Chichi, sem sucesso. Ficou pensando: como poderia casar-se com ela se ela vivesse atirando litros de leite sobre sua cabeça? E se ela não sorrisse para ele? Como ele iria cumprir as duas promessas?

Por um instante pensou no que ela dissera de casar-se com outro. Por que ela faria isso? E se realmente aparecesse outro e quisesse se casar com ela? Ela aceitaria? Goku nunca havia sentido ciúme em sua vida, por isso não sabia dizer por que essa ideia o deixava irritado. Ele não queria perder Chichi. No dia seguinte faria que ela sorrisse para ele. Ou no outro. Era uma missão, agora. Quando ela sorrisse, todo resto estaria resolvido, afinal... – levantou-se do banho bem mais animado e saiu, enrolado na toalha, para procurar uma roupa para dormir. Foi quando viu que Kuririn e o senhor Kame não estavam vestindo roupas de dormir.

\- Onde vocês vão? E que cheiro horrível é esse em você, Kuririn? Ele perguntou, sentindo um aroma adocicado e enjoativo que vinha do colega.

\- Você não tem o mínimo bom gosto – disse o outro – esse é meu perfume! Garotas adoram.

\- Bom, as garotas que adoram não devem ter nariz, que nem você...

\- Goku, nós vamos ao _saloon_ , você não quer ir?

\- O que eu faria lá? – ele disse – Tem comida por lá? Porque estou morrendo de fome...

\- Tem uma sopa de aveia e carne seca ali em cima do fogareiro – disse o senhor Kame – eu e Kuririn jantamos cedo. Vamos ao _saloon_ , por isso nos arrumamos. Você deveria ir também, é uma noite especial!

\- Especial? – Goku remexia a sopa de aveia no fogão, então cheirou-a e decidiu toma-la antes mesmo de se vestir, porque ainda estava um pouco quente. Ele se sentou à mesa de refeição com a panela e uma colher e perguntou, depois da primeira colherada – O que tem de tão especial no _saloon_? Quando eu era pequeno meu avô dizia que lá era um lugar para bêbados.

\- Ei! – disse o senhor Kame – o velho Gohan também ia ao _saloon_. Ele não te levava porque você era criança! Mas agora não é mais, não é mesmo? Você pode tomar uma cerveja conosco lá e... ver a garota nova que Lunch trouxe de Nova Sadala!

\- Maron – disse Kuririn, com ar sonhador – eu a vi, ela é linda, tem cabelos azuis.

\- Cabelos azuis? Isso nem é tão incomum... se atravessar a rua, a Bulma também tem cabelos azuis, ora.

\- Dizem – disse o Mestre Kame – que o show da Maron é espetacular...

\- O que é um show? – perguntou Goku, com a boca cheia de sopa.

\- Ah, perdi a paciência. – disse Kuririn – se você quiser, encontre a gente lá. E leve umas moedas para pagar a cerveja! Não vou pagar para você.

Eles saíram e Goku ainda gritou:

\- Mas eu nem nunca bebi cerveja!

Ele ficou tomando o restante da sopa, tranquilamente. Não tinha entendido muito bem o que poderia ter de tão interessante num _saloon_ , em cerveja ou numa garota de cabelos azuis, mas, quando acabou seu jantar, ele acabou se vestindo – mas não com tanto apuro quanto Kuririn ou o patrão, então, como sempre fazia quase sem sentir, pôs seus revólveres na cintura e foi andando na direção do _saloon_.

Uma música de piano tocava, e ele pôde ouvi-la muito antes de entrar no lugar, era animada e ele achou interessante. O _saloon_ era a maior construção da praça, mas ainda assim, não era tão grande quanto os que ele vira em Nova Sadala. Passou pela porta de vai-e-vem e viu um ambiente um pouco esfumaçado cheio de homens, alguns que ele não conhecia, mas presumiu trabalharem nas fazendas próximas, algumas mesas e um balcão, atrás do qual havia uma mulher loura e bonita, de olhos verdes, limpando um copo com cara de tédio. Como não viu o senhor Kame ou Kuririn, decidiu sentar-se ali mesmo no primeiro banco do balcão.

A mulher loura aproximou-se e o observou, curiosa:

\- É novo aqui? – Ela perguntou – vai beber alguma coisa?

\- Eu me mudei há alguns dias – ele disse – e queria uma cerveja.

Ele estava sendo movido pela curiosidade. Nunca havia bebido nada alcoólico. De repente viu o senhor Kame e Kuririn, no fundo do salão, perto do pequeno palco, jogando cartas com outros homens, e não quis se aproximar porque não gostou da cara dos sujeitos. Ele olhou então para o piano e viu que quem tocava a música alegre, para sua surpresa, era o sujeito da funerária. Ele era exótico, com sua pele morena e seu turbante branco contrastando com seu terno roxo. Ele perguntou à moça do balcão:

\- Aquele cara é o da funerária?

\- Ah, sim - ela disse, rindo – o velho Piccolo faz muitas coisas para sobreviver. Aqui não morre tanta gente assim, então ele toca piano em troca de morar num dos quartos que eu alugo. Se quiser construir alguma casa ou móveis, compre a madeira com ele, ele tem os melhores contatos nas serrarias do sul. Caixões por aqui precisam ser baratos porque o povo é meio pobre – ela pôs uma caneca alta coberta de espuma na frente dele e disse – sua cerveja, são cinco centavos.

Ele levou a cerveja à boca e imediatamente fez uma cara feia:

\- Urg! É amargo!

\- Claro que é amargo. Achou que era leite? – perguntou a mulher, rindo.

\- Não... – Goku disse, envergonhado – eu nunca tinha tomado cerveja.

\- Bem, você se acostuma – ela disse – deve ter vindo por causa da garota nova, não? Todos estão aqui por isso. Vou avisando: ela não vai ficar com quem não queira, por mais dinheiro que me ofereçam, se ela quiser se deitar com alguém, é escolha e problema dela... não sou uma cafetina e aqui não é um bordel.

Atônito com o discurso, só restou a Goku perguntar:

\- O que é um bordel?

Ela olhou para ele por um instante e, de repente, percebeu seu erro de julgamento e riu:

\- Você é algum caipira do meio do mato, né? Como veio parar aqui?

Ele apontou para o senhor Kame e Kuririn e disse:

\- Eles disseram que eu viesse. Mas não estou achando muito divertido.

Movida por uma autentica simpatia, a moça disse:

\- Qual seu nome? Eu me chamo Lunch.

\- Eu sou o Goku.

\- Fique aí, Goku. Gostei de você. De repente você gosta do show.

Ela continuou com suas tarefas e Goku continuou tentando bebericar a cerveja e achando muito ruim. Não conseguia saber como que iria gostar daquilo, e, depois de algumas tentativas, deixou a cerveja de lado e pediu água para Lunch, que o atendeu prontamente:

\- Aqui, mocinha – ela disse, pegando o resto da cerveja dele e bebendo – detesto desperdício – justificou.

Acabaram conversando e Lunch explicou a ele que herdara o _saloon_ do pai, que havia morrido quando ela tinha 16 anos, e se esforçava para que tudo ficasse nos eixos, uma vez que sempre apareciam brigões e arruaceiros. Então mostrou a ele uma arma enorme sob o balcão e disse:

\- Se alguém banca o engraçado, conversa logo com o Bob. Meu melhor amigo.

Ele riu. Naquele momento, o piano silenciou e ela pediu licença. Alguns minutos depois ela apareceu no palco e disse:

\- Senhores e senhores... vocês me pediam sempre por uma nova atração e eu a trouxe de Nova Sadala, a maravilhosa Maron!

O pianista começou a tocar uma musica mais lenta e uma garota veio pela lateral do palco, com movimentos sinuosos. Goku nunca havia visto uma garota com tão pouca roupa. Ela usava dois leques, com os quais se cobria e se descobria, e, embora ela fosse bonita, Goku não conseguia entender porque todos os homens, menos ele, estavam agindo como loucos.

Ela nem parecia muito feliz fazendo aquilo, ele pensou, mas, então, ela deu um sorriso, e ele teve a impressão que tinha sido para Kuririn, e ele pensou: "queria que Chichi sorrisse assim para mim...". E, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, ele por um instante não pensou apenas em Chichi sorrindo..., mas em como ela ficaria bonita com uma roupa curta como aquela que a garota usava.

Ele não entendeu muito bem porque isso aconteceu, mas, de repente, seu coração se acelerou e ele engoliu em seco. Ao mesmo tempo ele sentiu algo parecido com o que sentia muitas vezes pela manhã ou durante o banho, que o obrigava a aliviar-se da forma que ele descobrira quando tinha uns 11 anos, e que ele nunca tivera coragem de comentar com o avô, mas ele acreditava que tinha a ver com a tal história de fazer bebês.

Ele ficou um instante meio apavorado e quieto, até perceber que ninguém estava, afinal, prestando atenção nele e preferiam, todos, ficar olhando e assobiando para a garota em cima do palco. Ele considerou ir embora e já ia deixando o saloon quando uma confusão estourou lá na frente. Goku viu um homem ombros largos e outro, mais baixo, tentando agarrar a moça do palco.

De repente, Kuririn e o Senhor Kame tentaram ajudá-la e Lunch saiu de trás do balcão, mas sem seu rifle e levou um tapa no rosto de um dos homens. O homem de ombros largos acertou um soco no nariz do Senhor Kame, que revidou com a mesma força, fazendo com que ele ficasse atordoado. O outro homem trocava socos com Kuririn, e Goku percebeu que logo aquilo viraria uma briga generalizada.

Ele gostava de uma boa briga, mas não daquele tipo. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele foi até a frente do palco e antes que o homem que brigava com o senhor Kame desse acordo de si, deu uma cabeçada nele, que cambaleou atordoado. Goku então deu uma rasteira nele e segurou-o pelas calças. Ele andou com o sujeito com passadas largas até a porta do _saloon_ e o jogou na rua. O sujeito caiu desacordado.

Ele foi até o sujeito seguinte, que ainda brigava com Kuririn, e, sem a mínima dificuldade, Segurou-o pelas costas e pelas calças e foi até a porta do lugar para jogar o sujeito na rua. Quando finalmente fez isso, os homens que estavam no saloon já estavam em silêncio, apavorados com o olhar de fúria no rosto do jovem, geralmente tão pacato. Ele cruzou os braços e disse:

\- Quero vocês fora dessa cidade agora. A Lunch, o senhor Kame e o Kuririn são gente boa. Ninguém vai mexer com eles na minha frente.

O sujeito no chão o encarou por um instante e olhou para o outro, que parecia desacordado. Goku então se virou para voltar ao _saloon_ quando o homem caído no chão cometeu um grave erro. Ele levou a mão à cintura e Lunch, que havia chegado até a porta gritou:

\- Goku!

Antes que o homem tivesse feito sequer pontaria, o revólver voou de sua mão. Ele gritou, segurando a mão, apavorado, percebendo o cotoco sangrento que havia agora no lugar de seu polegar direito.

Goku o encarava. Ele havia girado, sacado, atirado e acertado o dedo do homem numa velocidade quase inacreditável. O outro homem recobrou a consciência e gritou:

\- Kiwi, mas que diabos...?

\- Aaah, aaaah meu dedo! Meu dedo...

Goku continuava sério quando disse:

\- Ele ainda estaria aí se não tivesse tentado atirar em mim. Agora, aprenda a segurar um revólver sem ele!

\- Zarbon! Zarbon! – Kiwi gritava, e, de repente, um homem alto e forte com um rosto bonito, olhos azuis e cabelos azuis longos passou pela porta de vai-e-vem. – Zarbon, veja! Olha o que ele fez...

\- O problema é seu, Kiwi, não meu – ele foi andando na direção de um grande cavalo cinzento amarrado perto do saloon e disse – Não mandei os dois arrumarem confusão, idiotas. Será que seus pintos não cabem nas calças?

\- O chefe, Zarbon, ele não pode ver que eu perdi um dedo...

\- Então acho que outro dedo vai ter que crescer aí até estarmos com ele. Vamos, Dodoria! E você, idiota, enfaixe esse maldito cotoco.

Os três subiram em seus cavalos, Kiwi com alguma dificuldade, e desapareceram na escuridão da estrada que deixava West Sayan rumo à Nova Sadala. Goku olhou para Lunch, que o encarava, ainda boquiaberta e sorriu:

\- Acho que tão cedo não vão aparecer aqui, Lunch...

Ele ia pegar o rumo de casa quando um sujeito gordo o abordou e disse:

\- Você... você é o Goku, não é?

\- Sim, sou.

\- E conhece o índio Tenshin, não conhece?

\- Ele é meu amigo – assentiu Goku.

\- Que ótimo! – o gorducho quase gritou. – eu tenho uma proposta de trabalho para você!

Mais tarde, numa grande casa de fazenda que à distância parecia abandonada, o trêmulo Kiwi dava explicações ao seu chefe, Freeza, que escutava com um ar de absoluto tédio.

\- Então... eu e o Dodoria... nós achamos a moça muito bonita, e pensamos que poderíamos trazê-la para cá, sabe, para que os rapazes...

\- Desde quando eu permito vadias aqui, Kiwi? – O homem falava com uma voz monocórdia carregada de tédio. E quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que chamar a atenção em Old Namek ou West Sayan não é como criar um caso em Nova Sadala? Dodoria! – ele gritou.

\- S-sim? – O outro homem, até então calado saiu das sombras, onde estava ao lado de Zarbon.

\- Pelo menos você está inteiro?

\- Sim, estou... só um galo na cabeça e...

\- Quieto... você não está perdoado. Eu fico de olho em você... Zarbon... tudo que você tinha de fazer era ficar de olho nos seus rapazes.

\- Eu tinha ido pegar uma cerveja.

\- Não importa mais... fique calado antes que eu me aborreça, Zarbon.

O homem baixou seu belo rosto, que ficou escondido pelos cabelos longos. Não gostava de ser advertido pelo chefe.

\- E eu? – Guinchou o apavorado Kiwi, diante do silêncio.

\- Sabe atirar com a mão esquerda?

\- Não, mas eu aprendo, senhor, aprendo rápido e...

\- Eu não tenho paciência para esperar... e um atirador sem polegar, bem, você é inútil.

\- Piedade, mestre Freeza, piedade.

\- Mestre Freeza... - riu o chefe, de forma irônica – isso é engraçado.

Ele fez um gesto curto para um homem parado de braços cruzados, apoiado na parede num canto da sala. O homem sacou as suas duas pistolas e andou até Kiwi com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

\- Vegeta, por favor, eu... – Kiwi implorou por sua vida, mas Vegeta apenas riu mais ainda:

\- Eu nunca fui com a sua cara, Kiwi.

Freeza sorriu silenciosamente quando os dois tiros simultâneos acertaram Kiwi, que caiu morto. Vegeta, guardou as pistolas e saiu, sem dizer uma palavra. Freeza então virou-se para Zarbon e disse:

\- Limpem a sujeira. Não quero cheiro de sangue na minha sala de jantar. E joguem o que sobrar aos porcos. Eles comem até os ossos.

\- Senhor, eu... – disse Zarbon, sabendo que sua equipe estava agora desfalcada.

\- Arrume mais um, Zarbon... o próximo assalto à diligência de West Sayan vai ser sua responsabilidade. Não falhe.

Ele saiu e bateu a porta, deixando os dois homens com seu pavor e sua tarefa macabra.

Notas:

Eu sendo eu: tinha que fazer a piada de dizer que Kuririn não tem nariz.

Viram a Lunch, agora devem estar perguntando "quando aparece o Tenshin?" ainda demora um pouco queridos.

Goku é o cowboy impossível de filme dos anos 50? Sim, é. Quer bang bang realista assista "Os imperdoáveis".

Lunch não tem dupla personalidade como nos desenhos aqui, mas ela tem um perfil durão que se contrapõe a outro, mais doce. E uma história de vida que vocês ainda vão conhecer mais adiante. Nesta história algumas coisas revelam-se aos poucos.

Quem se lembra de Dragon Ball Z vai lembrar que lá Vegeta também executa o Kiwi.

E a proposta de trabalho? Será que Goku aceita?

A citação desse capítulo é do livro "Shane", que foi filmado em 1953 com o nome de "Os brutos também amam". Queria mostrar, com isso, que Goku, apesar de gentil, tem essa natureza bruta e implacável, que aparecerá mais vezes ao longo da fic.

Trilha sonora para a cena final (a execução), essa versão de "paint it black" do seriado Westworld watch?v=0I3EgQ394_k


	8. Capítulo 7 - O novo emprego de Goku

**Capitulo 7 – O novo emprego de Goku**

" _Uma arma é apenas uma ferramenta. Não melhor e não pior do que qualquer outra ferramenta, uma pá - ou um machado ou uma sela ou um fogão ou qualquer coisa. Pense nisso sempre assim. Uma arma é tão boa - e tão ruim - quanto o homem que a carrega._

 _( **Jack Schaefer, Shane – Os brutos também amam)**_

Goku piscou os olhos repetidamente para o rapaz gorducho diante dele e então perguntou:

\- Quem é você?

\- Meu nome é Yajirobe. Eu sou condutor da diligência que sai a cada sete dias aqui de West Sayan para Nova Sadala e volta para cá depois de sete dias.

\- Sim, já ouvi falar nisso. – Goku sabia que seus pais haviam morrido numa daquelas diligências – Mas o que você quer comigo?

\- Não sou eu... o meu chefe precisa de alguém para proteger a diligência... estamos sempre sendo assaltados pelos capangas do Freeza. Quando não é a gangue das aves de rapina, são os cavaleiros fantasmas ou os fanáticos do bando do Ginyu. Todos muito perigosos. Precisamos de alguém para fazer nossa escolta.

\- E acha que eu posso ser essa escolta?

\- Certamente. Tenshin me falou sobre você. Disse que você é bom de tiro, vi que ele tem razão.

\- Mas eu já estou trabalhando para o senhor Kame...

\- Ganhando quanto por semana?

\- Dez dólares.

\- Dez dólares? Dez dólares para ficar o dia todo enfiado naquele estábulo? Olha só, amanhã cedo procure o senhor Briefs no entreposto comercial. Ele vai te pagar mais que isso para proteger a diligência.

Goku deu de ombros e ficou de pensar. Ele foi embora para a estrebaria e, como na noite anterior, dormiu ao relento olhando as estrelas. Mas antes de dormir, pensou bastante. Ele já tinha mais de 10.000 dólares. Ao longo dos anos ele e seu avô haviam economizado 3000 com a venda de cavalos e ele conseguira vender a fazenda por 7000. Era uma pequena fortuna, mas ele juntara pensando que deveria ter dinheiro para começar a vida em West Sayan.

O emprego na estrebaria certamente não era o melhor do mundo, mas servia para ele não mexer no dinheiro que serviria para comprar ou construir a sua casa. Por outro lado, um emprego melhor poderia ser muito bom se ele se casasse com Chichi. Ele não tinha medo do perigo ou de bandidos: durante anos ele levara os cavalos da fazenda do avô até Nova Sadala e várias vezes enfrentara bandidos.

E ele já matara uma única vez. Não tivera escolha: ou matava ou morria.

 _. Ele tinha 15 anos e levava uma parelha de cavalos todos parecidos não para Nova Sadala, mas para a fazenda de um cliente antigo de seu avô que queria 6 cavalos claros para conduzir uma carruagem. No meio da viagem, ele percebeu que era seguido: um bandido vinha atrás dele, primeiro como quem estava apenas por ali, depois, já expondo suas intenções ao perceber a pouca idade dele._

 _Cavalos claros eram caros e muito procurados. O bandido que perseguira Goku parecia disposto a qualquer coisa para ter aquela parelha. Devia saber que ele levaria os cavalos para a fazenda Pinguin. Goku sentiu o primeiro tiro passar zunindo do lado da sua orelha, uma mecha de cabelo foi arrancada pela bala. Ele olhou para trás. O homem era esguio, de meia idade, uns 40 anos, talvez. Tinha um bigode fino e olhos maus quando apontou novamente a arma para Goku._

 _Antes que ele atirasse, Goku percebeu o que ele ia fazer e antes do tiro atingi-lo, saltou do cavalo, rolando pelo chão. A bala o feriu de raspão e o homem guardou a arma. Goku achou que ele iria atrás dos cavalos e o deixaria para trás, mas, em vez disso, o sujeito puxou o freio da sua montaria e deu um sorriso mau. Goku soube o que ele queria fazer. Ele tinha caído do cavalo e rolado por um barranco na estrada, saía sangue do seu nariz e ele sentia um ardor doloroso no ombro, onde a bala passara, além de tudo, sentia poeira na garganta. O homem não queria o risco de ser seguido pelo jovem negociante._

 _O homem sacou a arma lentamente e veio na direção onde ele estava. Goku sentia a cabeça dolorida, onde estava seu chapéu? O sol não o deixava enxergar direito. O homem riu, acreditando que seria fácil. Era um garoto apavorado, ainda que com armas na cintura._

 _\- Você é um garoto – disse o homem, apontando a arma para o seu rosto – vai ser uma pe..._

 _O estrondo de um tiro ecoou pelo vale. O homem que apontava a arma contra Goku cambaleou, com os olhos arregalados e deu dois passos para frente. A arma na sua mão direita deslizou suavemente e escapou pelos seus dedos, caindo com um ruído seco no chão. Ele então levou a mão ao peito, onde uma mancha vermelha ia aumentando na sua camisa amarela. Ele deu dois passos vacilantes olhando para a mão ensanguentada antes de cair de bruços na poeira da estrada, onde morreu._

 _Goku, caído e ferido, havia conseguido, ainda assim, sacar sua arma, mirar e atirar tão rápido que o homem não teve como reagir. Mas ali, caído na beira da estrada, ele chorou de remorso pensando na vida que havia acabado de tirar. Muito tempo depois ele se levantou e olhou o rosto vazio de sua vítima e mais lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos. Olhou para os cavalos, pastando, e se perguntou se realmente uma parelha de cavalos valia uma vida. Ele achava sinceramente que não._

 _Ele cavava uma cova à beira da estrada quando ouviu um tropel vindo pela pradaria, fora da estrada. Tenshin e Bora, outro índio chegaram em seus cavalos e o surpreenderam. Goku os encarou, ainda muito triste, e Tenshin disse:_

 _\- Filho do céu chora a morte de homem mau._

 _\- Eu não queria matá-lo, Tenshin._

 _\- Tenshin sabe. Tenshin trouxe Bora aqui porque ele vai te falar uma coisa sobre esse homem. É ele, Bora?_

 _O índio, um homem enorme e de corpo largo, até então calado, cuja indumentária o distinguia claramente como de outra tribo, diferente de Tenshin, não havia tirado os olhos do rosto do homem caído na beira da estrada desde que os dois haviam aparecido ali._

 _\- Jurei matar esse homem, Goku. – disse Bora – ele roubou minha irmã muitas luas antes de agora – o índio tinha ódio na voz – eu andei atrás deles por muitos lugares... mas depois que ele fez o que quis com ela, deixou seu corpo nu atirado aos abutres._

 _Goku ergueu-se. Ele entendeu imediatamente o que Bora queria._

 _\- Você pode levá-lo, Bora – disse o rapaz – e dar ao corpo dele o destino que sua tribo acha mais justo._

 _\- Espírito de minha irmã descansará nos campos infinitos dos ancestrais, Goku – ele disse – graças a você._

 _O índio, apeou e tirou sem esforço algum o corpo do chão, colocando-o no flanco de seu cavalo, como um peso morto. Um instante antes de ir, Tenshin encarou Goku e disse:_

 _\- Não chore pela morte dele, chore pela vida que ele teve, Goku. Esse homem era meio índio. Traiu sangue de ancestrais. Não chore por Tao Pai Pai, filho do céu. Ele jamais poderá caminhas pelos campos infinitos dos seus ancestrais, mas assombrará as terras devastadas e nuas onde o tempo corre para trás._

 _\- Obrigada, Tenshin._

Mesmo sabendo que Tao Pai Pai tinha sido um monstro em vida, Goku havia jurado fazer de tudo para que sua arma não se tornasse um instrumento de morte, mas de defesa. E até ali havia conseguido cumprir esse juramento bem. Ele suspirou antes de adormecer pensando que deveria, antes de tudo, conversar com o senhor Kame.

\- Mas é lógico que você deve aceitar! – disse o Senhor Kame quando ele falou da proposta – Goku, meu filho, eu ontem vi do que você é capaz. Não deve desperdiçar sua pontaria e velocidade de reação dessa forma. Eu tenho Kuririn, só o aceitei aqui porque achei que você precisava de dinheiro.

\- Mas e a igreja? Tenho que terminar a igreja.

\- Ainda faltam 5 dias para a diligência sair, Goku. É tempo suficiente para que você consiga pintar a igreja! E, antes de mais nada, alugue um quarto no sobrado do Saloon e leve suas coisas para lá. Peça a Lunch o quarto com o cofre. Você me disse que tem economias e eu teria muito medo se você as deixasse aqui. E eu já vi aquela esfera brilhante que você carrega, esconda-a da vista dos curiosos. Parece uma jóia ou algo de valor.

\- Está bem, senhor Kame – ele disse, sentindo-se feliz por ter a compreensão do velho que fora seu patrão por tão pouco tempo. – eu irei falar com o Sr. Briefs e depois com a Lunch.

\- Cem dólares por viagem? – Goku perguntou, incrédulo – Ida e volta?

\- Hum, sei que é pouco, filho – disse o velho Briefs – ainda mais devido o risco... mas vamos aumentar, veja bem. Eu te darei cento e cinquenta. E um bônus de cinquenta dólares por assalto evitado.

Goku ia abrir a boca para dizer que não acreditava na própria sorte, porque achava que era um dinheiro fabuloso, quando a filha do velho apareceu dizendo:

\- Ora, papai, vai pagar 200 dólares para esse caipira se ele evitar um assalto?

\- Filha, todos viram ontem quando ele mandou embora um homem de Freeza! Ele atira como ninguém!

\- Ah, mas se as aves de rapina ou aqueles outros aparecerem... ele vai conseguir evitar alguma coisa? Eu não sou como a mamãe que perde as jóias rindo. Quero ser bem protegida na minha viagem da semana que vem, viu?

O jeito da garota, duvidando dele, o irritou e ele disse:

\- Senhor Briefs... mesmo com meu talento como atirador, para correr tal risco eu mereço 200 dólares por viagem... e considerando o preço de uma viagem e as cargas que o senhor envia e recebe... quero 100 dólares por assalto evitado. Se a diligência for assaltada e os homens levarem um alfinete, prometo que abro mão de todo pagamento.

\- Você acha que defender uma diligência vale tudo isso? – a garota parecia bem zangada, mas Goku continuou olhando para o velho, não para ela.

\- Ah, filha, ele tem razão... não devemos arriscar a vida desse valoroso jovem sem uma boa compensação. Nós costumamos ganhar quase 5000 dólares a cada viagem com os transportes para o banco de Nova Sadala!

\- Papai! O senhor não deve falar sobre nossos lucros! – ela disse e Goku visivelmente reprimiu uma gargalhada.

A garota apertou os olhos na direção de Goku e disse:

\- Maldito mão de vaca! Espero que não nos leve à falência, seu moleque ganancioso! – ela disse e foi refugiar-se na loja.

\- Perdoe minha Bulminha, meu jovem... ela sente muita falta do marido, seu humor anda péssimo.,

\- Imagino – disse Goku, pensando pela primeira vez em como ficaria péssimo o humor de Chichi ao saber que ele partiria em breve.

Logo depois de acertar tudo com o senhor Briefs, ele foi até o saloon. Lunch, para variar, varria vigorosamente o salão, com uma cara mau humorada.

\- Oi Lunch! – ele disse, animado. – Eu quero alugar um quarto aqui que tenha um cofre!

Ela o olhou intrigada e disse:

\- Você é cheio de surpresas, moleque. Para que quer um cofre?

\- Se quero guardar num cofre é porque é algo valioso.

\- Ok. São sete dólares por semana, refeições à parte.

\- Nossa, que caro!

\- Ninguém mandou pedir um quarto com cofre. Sem cofre você pagaria cinco. Se quiser pode ficar na hospedaria do velho Tsuru, mas não reclame das pulgas.

\- Vou ficar aqui mesmo. Vou buscar minhas coisas – ele disse e saiu pela porta de vaivém, um pouco ansioso para começar sua nova vida.

Notas:

Sei que é um capítulo curto, o próximo também. Mas a partir do 9, só capítulos com mais de 2000 caracteres.

Guardem esse termo: Campos Infinitos dos Ancestrais.

Teve Tenshin e teve a Lunch. Mas ainda não teve interação entre eles. Vocês acham que haverá?

Bulma ainda está mau humorada, eu sei. Mas ela vai viajar para Nova Sadala e lá...

Próximo capítulo: Para fazer Chichi sorrir.

Mais uma citação de "Shane" que fala muito sobre a diferença entre aquele que usa a arma para defesa e para a morte.


	9. Capítulo 8 - Para fazer Chichi sorrir

**Capítulo 8 – Para fazer Chichi sorrir**

" _Às vezes, quando ela estava sozinha, e sabia que estava sozinha, ela permitia que sua mente brincasse em um jardim e sorrisse."_

\- John Steinbeck, a leste do Éden

Depois de levar todas as suas coisas para o quarto que alugara no segundo andar do saloon, Goku guardou o dinheiro, a esfera e o mapa no pequeno cofre e foi na direção da casa do pastor para pegar as tintas e seguir com seu trabalho de pintar a igreja. Depois de meia hora, Chichi apareceu com uma garrafa de leite e ficou parada, esperando que ele dissesse qualquer coisa.

\- Vai jogar o leite de novo em mim? – ele perguntou, olhando para ela de rabo de olho, desconfiado. Ela baixou os olhos, envergonhada, e disse:

\- Me desculpe. Achei que você tinha dito que ninguém ia querer casar comigo.

\- Tudo bem. Acho que eu fiquei tempo demais sozinho e então quando falo com as pessoas elas nem sempre me entendem. – ele disse, mais como reflexão do que para respondê-la – e eu sei que muitos rapazes devem querer casar com você.

\- Você não vai beber o leite? – ela ofereceu a garrafa e ele pegou. Parou um instante para olhar Chichi, que evitava seu olhar. Ele gostava quando ela fazia pequenas coisas para disfarçar sua timidez. Naquele momento ela torcia a ponta do seu avental distraidamente, enquanto olhava para uma minúscula borboleta pousada numa flor de dente-de-leão que brotava num matinho na lateral da igreja. Ele bebeu o leite todo, limpando a boca com as costas da mão, como de costume. De repente ela falou, ainda olhando para a borboleta:

\- Eu soube que você ontem expulsou uns sujeitos que acham que é do bando de Freeza do saloon. Que deu uma surra neles e quando um tentou atirar você deu um tiro que arrancou o dedo dele.

\- Ah... foi. Isso aconteceu.

\- Você foi ao Saloon por causa da garota nova? A tal que veio de Nova Sadala? – ela perguntou cautelosamente, olhando-o de modo furtivo.

Ele quase achou graça, afinal, só por insistência dos outros tinha ido ao saloon. Então disse:

\- Kuririn e senhor Kame insistiram para que eu fosse lá. – ele riu – eles, sim, estavam loucos para ver a garota. Eu fui e tentei tomar uma cerveja, eu nunca tinha experimentado, mas não gostei, acho que prefiro leite. Então conversei com a Lunch, que é dona do Saloon um pouco e já ia saindo quando começou a confusão. A garota? Ela é bonita, realmente... – dessa vez foi ele quem olhou furtivamente para ela e disse – mas você é mais. Muito mais, na verdade.

Chichi arregalou os olhos e corou intensamente. Ele sorriu para ela, com esperança que aquilo a fizesse sorrir, mas ela ficou muda por um tempo, então ele prosseguiu:

\- Por causa do que eu fiz, da forma que eu reagi... bem, o senhor Briefs precisa de alguém para escoltar as diligências que vão para Nova Sadala e eu acabei contratado. Dentro de 5 dias vou para lá, com a diligência...

A cor fugiu do rosto de Chichi, que disse:

\- Você vai embora para Nova Sadala?

\- Não. Eu só vou acompanhar a diligência, e volto na próxima semana, com a próxima, que vem para cá. É um bom trabalho, paga bem.

\- Goku... – ela torcia nervosamente o avental – mas isso é muito perigoso... os bandidos, eles...

\- Eu não tenho medo, Chichi. – Ele sorriu – nunca tive.

\- E se você levar um tiro, Goku, e se você morrer? – o rosto dela estava aflito. Ele sorriu para ela e disse, suavemente.

\- Eu já enfrentei bandidos antes, Chichi... você não sabe disso, mas eles nunca conseguiram me machucar. Pode ficar tranquila. – ele disse e a encarou, com aqueles olhos grandes e inocentes, como se não tivesse realmente medo algum.

Ela pegou a garrafa e correu para se esconder no seu quarto. Chichi não conseguia entender Goku. Ele sempre falava com ela sorrindo, estava sempre despreocupado, mas ela ouvira um homem dizer ao seu pai que ele parecera furioso com os homens na véspera, que ele se movera como uma fera e atirava como um demônio. Ela deitou-se em sua cama, olhando para o teto, e lembrou-se dele dizendo que ela era mais bonita que a garota nova do Saloon. Então, finalmente, se permitiu sorrir apesar de tudo que a afligia.

Goku seguia pintando a lateral da igreja com a mesma preocupação da véspera: Chichi não sorrira uma única vez para ele. Nenhuma vez. Será que ela era a garota certa para ele? Pensou no avô, na promessa a ele, e ficou imaginando se o avô gostaria de Chichi. Tinha certeza que sim. Chichi parecia ser uma mulher capaz de trabalhar incansavelmente, como o avô dizia que havia sido sua esposa, era boa, generosa. E daí que ela não ria? Goku ficou pensando nos pequenos gestos aflitos dela e na preocupação que ela manifestara por ele e sentiu o coração aquecido. Valeria a pena enfrentar a estrada entre West Sayan e Nova Sadala toda semana se ela estivesse esperando por ele cada vez que voltasse.

Os dias passaram muito rápido, sempre com conversas rápidas entre Chichi e Goku, que se sentia cada vez maus aflito com o jeito introvertido da moça e a sombra de tristeza que parecia pairar sobre ela. Como não estava mais na estrebaria, ele passou a trabalhar o dia inteiro para terminar rápido, e, no fim, acabou pintando não só as paredes, mas também as portas e a cerca da igreja. No último dia de pintura, quando já pintava a parte final da cerca e ela veio trazer água para ele, no fim da tarde, ele finalmente tomou coragem e perguntou para ela:

\- Chichi, por que você nunca ri? Tudo que eu queria era ver um sorriso seu.

Ela o encarou, perplexa. Não sorria? Por que não sorria, afinal? Se deu conta que realmente nos últimos tempos ela sorria muito pouco. Ela deu um suspiro e disse:

\- Sabe, Goku... quando minha mãe morreu eu tinha onze anos. Eu queria ser professora, eu gostava muito de estudar. Mas, sem a minha mãe por aqui, alguém precisava cuidar das vaquinhas com meu pai, então, parei de estudar e comecei a ajudá-lo. Ele cuida da igreja, recebe as doações, mas é o leite que nos sustenta por aqui, as ofertas dos fiéis são para a caridade, não para nós. Meu pai acorda todos os dias muito cedo e ordenha nossas vaquinhas, que eram quatro antigamente, mas só sobraram duas. Eu o ajudo fervendo o leite bastante para que ninguém fique doente e enchendo as garrafas e também faço queijo e manteiga para vendermos.

\- Mas não temos o dinheiro para comprar mais uma vaquinha, pelo menos, e as que temos estão começando a ficar velhas. Se mais uma vaca morrer, não sei como vai ser. Então minha preocupação é como vamos sobreviver se elas seguirem dando cada vez menos leite. Fica cada vez mais difícil juntar os 200 dólares necessários para se comprar uma novilha de qualidade.

\- Duzentos dólares? – ele perguntou, olhando para ela.

\- Sim, - ela suspirou, torcendo o avental.

\- Espere aqui, Chichi. – ele disse, entregando o pincel a ela. Então, correu no Saloon e subiu os degraus como um foguete, ignorando os protestos de Lunch que varria a escada. Abriu seu cofre e pegou apressadamente 5 notas de 100 dólares, tornando a fechá-lo o mais rápido que pôde.

Ele desceu correndo e encontrou Chichi exatamente no lugar onde ele a deixara, ainda com o mesmo olhar intrigado, então, entregou a ela o dinheiro e disse:

\- Aí tem o dinheiro para comprar as duas vaquinhas... e mais cem dólares como oferta para a igreja, afinal, eu não vou lá há uns dez anos mesmo, São todas as moedinhas que deixei de dar nesses anos todos – ele riu.

Chichi olhava o dinheiro perplexa, aturdida, então olhou para ele e disse:

\- Goku, eu não posso aceitar!

\- Sim, você pode e vai. E vai comprar as duas vaquinhas mais lindas e leiteiras na fazenda da velha Uranai, que eu sei que é quem tem o melhor gado da região.

Chichi sentiu-se tão tocada com aquele gesto que não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, chorando convulsivamente de emoção e alegria. O sorriso de Goku desapareceu e ele disse:

\- Chichi, eu fiz isso para que você voltasse a sorrir, não para que chorasse.

Então aconteceu. Ela olhou para ele e começou a rir, no meio do choro. O coração de Goku disparou no seu peito e ele soube: aquela era a garota certa para ele. Sempre havia sido. Sem pensar no que alguém diria se visse aquilo, ele deu dois passos e a abraçou, e ela escondeu os soluços no peito dele, enquanto se acalmava. Ele sentiu um arrepio por causa da respiração dela sobre seu peito nu e então se afastou suavemente, ainda sorrindo.

Os dois ficaram se encarando pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Goku sentia vontade de beijá-la, mas simplesmente não sabia como e achava que não era apropriado, não ali na praça, não durante o dia... não com ele sem camisa. Ela por sua vez, depois do choque inicial, não sabia mais o que dizer, só queria olhar para ele, para aquele rosto que ela gostava, para aquele sorriso inocente que ela amava. De repente, ela disse:

\- Vou levar o dinheiro para o meu pai... ele vai gostar da novidade.

\- É o meu presente de casamento para você. – ele disse, então, ajoelhou-se e perguntou – aceita se casar comigo, Chichi?

Ela arregalou os olhos e sorriu novamente. Então disse:

\- Não é para mim que você deve pedir, mas para o meu pai!

\- Ah, é verdade... como eu posso? – disse ele, sem jeito, levantando-se e coçando a cabeça.

\- Venha jantar com a gente hoje, Goku... eu farei algo muito gostoso para você – ela disse, e corou novamente, andando na direção da casa com passos tão leves que parecia flutuar. Ela se voltou de repente e disse – mas, se você quer saber, Goku... duvido que meu pai diga não.

Goku sorriu. Tinha começado a amar aquela garota, sabia disso.

Ele apareceu às 19 horas na porta da casa do pastor, que quis pagar pelos serviços dele de pintura, mas ele recusou, explicando que agora teria um ótimo emprego e podia doar seu trabalho para a igreja. Chichi deu um sorriso tão radiante que seu coração chegou a acelerar no peito.

A comida de Chichi certamente foi a melhor que ele comeu em toda sua vida, e ele dizia isso para ela o tempo todo. No fim do jantar, depois da sobremesa, ele finalmente tomou coragem e disse:

\- Pastor, como o senhor deve se lembrar, eu e Chichi nos conhecemos há muitos anos... e eu prometi a ela quando era criança que ela seria minha esposa.

\- Sim, meu filho – o rosto enorme do pastor sustentava um enorme sorriso de orelha a orelha.

\- E eu voltei a West Sayan para cumprir a minha promessa. Assim que eu voltar de Nova Sadala eu pretendo conseguir uma casa para nós aqui mesmo. E eu gostaria de ter a sua bênção.

\- Claro que vocês têm a minha benção. Chichi esperava por isso desde os onze anos!

\- Papai! – disse Chichi, muito vermelha.

Quando ele se despediu, Chichi o levou até a porta, um pouco envergonhada pelo fato do seu pai ainda estar na sala e disse:

\- Vou contar os dias até você voltar.

\- E eu vou comprar um anel bem bonito para você, Chichi, prometo.

Ele virou as costas e foi andando com as mãos nos bolsos. Chichi olhou para trás, e vendo que o pai estava um pouco distraído, correu até Goku, tocando-o de leve no ombro. Quando ele se virou ela deu um beijo em seu rosto, cheia de vergonha. Ele tocou onde ela havia beijado e sorriu, dizendo:

\- Volto logo, prometo.

Ela sorriu e correu para dentro de casa. Goku a viu fechar a porta e imaginou como seria beijá-la na boca. Teria de descobrir na volta, se tivesse coragem para isso.

Ainda estava escuro no dia seguinte quando a diligência partiu rumo à cidade de Nova Sadala. Goku olhou para West Sayan ainda uma vez e ajeitou o chapéu na cabeça, olhando na direção da casa de Chichi. Ele sequer podia imaginar que naquele momento ela olhava pela rótula da janela. Quando ele começou a cavalgar ao lado da diligência ela apertou nervosamente a barra da sua camisola branca e murmurou:

\- Volte logo, meu Goku. Vou sentir saudades...

Notas:

Esse capítulo pareceu um filme indiano, muito romântico mas sem beijo na boca. Deem o devido desconto a esses jovens... eles tiveram uma educação conservadora e não tem nenhuma experiência.

O próximo capítulo e o seguinte serão protagonizados pela senhora viúva Bulma Briefs... e ela vai encontrar um certo rapaz que só veste preto.

Vamos sair de West Sayan um pouco? O próximo capítulo se chama "Viajando para Nova Sadala"

A citação que abre esse capítulo é uma que eu gosto muito e fala da fantasia romântica de uma moça, do livro "A Leste do Éden"


	10. Capítulo 9 - Viajando para Nova Sadala

**Capítulo 09 – Viajando para Nova Sadala**

" _Deus ajude o homem que realmente te amar. Você partiria o coração dele, minha querida, cruel e destrutiva gata que é tão descuidada e confiante que nem sequer se incomoda de embainhar suas garras."_

(Margareth Mitchell, "E o vento levou)

A palavra que as pessoas de West Sayan mais associavam à jovem viúva Bulma Briefs certamente era "rude", embora nunca o fizessem na sua frente. A jovem mulher era irritadiça, cheia de personalidade e, certamente, tinha o pavio mais curto daquela cidade, até mais que o da dona do Saloon. A sorte era que, ao contrário de Lunch, Bulma era inacreditavelmente incompetente com uma arma nas mãos. Por isso nunca andava armada.

Muito antes do amanhecer ela já estava pronta para embarcar na diligência que a levaria a Nova Sadala, e parecia extremamente satisfeita e feliz por sair um pouco da tediosa atmosfera da sua cidade. Olhava-se diante do espelho antes de colocar o chapéu preto. Roupas pretas a aborreciam, significavam que ela estava de luto pelo marido com quem não passara nem dois anos casada. Faltava pouco mais de um mês para completar dois anos que recebera a notícia da morte dele, mas parecia que usara roupas pretas por toda uma era. Ela mal podia esperar para livrar-se do luto.

Pensando um pouco, ela mal conseguia se lembrar do rosto do marido. Havia ficado bastante aborrecida quando o amigo dele, um baixinho estrangeiro chamado Pual, o convencera a ir para o sul para tentar a sorte na mina de ouro de South Namek. Seis meses depois, chegou uma carta comunicando a morte dele num surto de febre tifoide.

"Maldito imbecil. Nem ficou rico e nem voltou para casa!" – ela pensou, ajeitando o chapéu sobre os cabelos azuis. Olhou-se por um instante e, então, mexeu o chapéu, colocando-o de lado na cabeça, numa atitude ousada para uma viúva. Só jovens solteiras usavam o chapéu naquela pose assimétrica. Mas ela não tinha mais um marido, certo? Que mal havia em jogar algum charme?

Ela saiu e foi até a praça, onde a diligência a esperava. Podia ver a silhueta de Yajirobe em cima da boleia, cabeceando de sono. Ao lado da diligência, a irritante égua dourada que deveria ter sido dela estava parada como um dócil pônei, enquanto seu dono lhe acariciava o pescoço. Bulma achava que estavam pagando muito caro pelos serviços daquele sujeito, ainda que ele tivesse ótima pontaria. Mas esperava que ele fosse eficiente caso ocorresse algum assalto.

– Bom dia! – disse o rapaz, animado.

– Bom dia... – ela bocejou e esperou que ele abrisse a porta da carruagem, em vão – Você não tem educação?

– Eu dei bom dia, não dei? – ele perguntou.

Ela bufou e abriu ela mesma a porta dizendo:

– Não tem mais nenhum passageiro, só eu vou para Nova Sadala. E quero chegar lá num bom horário, Yajirobe.

Ela entrou sem dizer mais nada. Goku montou na sua égua e disse, perto do ouvido do animal, com suavidade:

– Vamos, minha nuvem, vamos voar!

West Sayan ficava numa planície, espremida entre duas grandes cadeias de montanhas: Frypan, ao sul e Paozu, ao Norte. A leste, havia o limite do planalto Namek, que levava ao grande deserto e, a Oeste, o Monte Sayan. A planície era cercada por uma campina, que se mantinha verde graças ao desvio das águas do Açude Sayan, uma represa construída anos antes numa das colinas do monte de mesmo nome. Chovia bastante na região apenas no fim do verão, por isso, o desvio da água fresca que se acumulava na montanha era tão importante para manter viva a pequena e isolada cidade, que nascera da exploração de cobre numa velha mina, abandonada alguns anos antes.

A estrada para Nova Sadala começava com uma subida ao grande Planalto Namek que, próximo a West Sayan, era semi-árido, então seguia pela colina Sayan onde virava na curva das cruzes e subia as colinas verdejantes do Monte Paozu próximo a Tullace, seguia até Vegetown, ao Norte e, então, atravessava um desfiladeiro para sair da cadeia de montanhas, descendo pelo vale do Rio Oozaru, que enchia de verde a paisagem, conforme a estrada o acompanhava até a movimentada cidade de Nova Sadala, passando antes por Oozaru e Porto Feroz, no encontro entre os rios Sadala e Oozaru. Era uma viagem que podia durar de dez a doze horas, dependendo das paradas que se fizesse.

Normalmente a diligência parava na pequena cidade de Tullace e depois em Vegetown, duas cidades mais ou menos do tamanho de West Sayan que ficavam no caminho, onde os cavalos podiam descansar por meia hora e os viajantes esticarem as pernas e fazerem uma refeição.

Mas Goku convenceu Yajirobe a parar em outros lugares, porque tinha uma séria desconfiança: Freeza devia ter espiões nas paradas da diligência, ou não saberia tão bem onde poderia assaltá-la. A prova disso, para Goku, estava no fato de que normalmente era a diligência que voltava de Nova Sadala que era assaltada, não a que ia para lá, embora já tivessem ocorridos assaltos nos dois trajetos.

E, estranhamente, nunca acontecia quando a diligência tinha, visivelmente, apenas passageiros e nenhuma grande remessa, como era o caso daquele dia.

Estavam na estrada há quase quatro horas quando pararam. Bulma, que dormia esparramada no banco da carruagem, despertou com a batida forte de Goku na porta da cabine.

– Parada, senhora Briefs! – ele disse, quando ela colocou a cabeça sonolenta para fora.

– Que lugar é esse? – ela perguntou. – Não parece Tullace.

– Porque é Vila Pinguim – disse Goku, animado.

– O quê? Você desviou 50 quilômetros da rota para passar aqui? O que pretende, Yajirobe? – ela disse, olhando para o condutor, que se encolheu em cima da boleia.

– Não foi ele, fui eu – disse Goku – acho que devemos mudar a rota da diligência. Eu fazia muito esse caminho para Nova Sadala com meus cavalos. Quando a gente sai daqui, em vez de passar por dentro do desfiladeiro, que pode nos deixar vulneráveis, uma vez que pode ter alguém nos vigiando lá em cima para pegar na saída das montanhas, podemos pegar essa estrada que não é muito conhecida e sair 70 quilômetros adiantados, já beirando o Rio Sadala. Então paramos em Porto Feroz e dali chegamos em menos de duas horas a Nova Sadala. Vamos economizar algumas horas e fazer uma rota que o bando de Freeza não pode prever.

– Mas se não vamos passar pelo desfiladeiro... você vai nos levar por dentro das terras dos índios, seu louco. Isso é irresponsabilidade!

Goku deu uma gargalhada. Isso irritou Bulma ainda mais. Ela disse:

– Não quero morrer escalpelada!

– A senhora é muito preconceituosa, Dona Briefs. Eu conheço todos os índios daquelas terras, passo por ali sempre como amigo. Conheço Bora, chefe dos Bora e Tenshin, filho do chefe Han. As tribos me aceitam, e se eu passar com a diligência ali sempre, nunca seremos importunados. A parte boa é que o bando de Freeza não passa pelas terras deles.

Ela bufou e disse:

– Meu pai estava louco quando confiou em você...

Ele deu as costas a ela e foi andando na direção de um pequeno restaurante. Sem muita alternativa, Bulma o seguiu. Sentaram-se e ele pediu uma refeição enorme para si e perguntou a ela e Yajirobe:

– E vocês, vão querer o quê?

Enquanto comiam, Bulma explicou a ele que estava indo para Nova Sadala negociar as peles que ele vendera ao pai dela, que tinham seguido para o armazém deles dias antes disfarçada numa carroça de feno. Era assim que seu pai mandava coisas de valor para Nova Sadala. Goku ficou surpreso com a estratégia, realmente, carroças de feno iam e voltavam de um lado para o outro e ninguém as importunava.

Logo depois da refeição e de usarem o banheiro, afinal, demoraria muitas horas até a próxima parada, Goku viu uma garota de uns doze anos de cabelos cor de violeta, que usava óculos e chamou-a:

– Arale!

– Goku! – A menina veio correndo até ele e o abraçou. Ele perguntou:

– Como estão os seus cavalos? Todos bem?

– Ah, Magic parece ter pisado de mal jeito numa pedra, mas está se recuperando. O que você faz aqui?

– Eu agora sou guarda da diligência. Conversei com o senhor Briefs e ele me autorizou a mudar a rota, agora a diligência vai passar por aqui sempre.

– Puxa, que legal! Você pode então levar uma coisa para a minha prima Suno, já que você vai a Nova Sadala?

– Claro! E eu tenho uma outra novidade para te contar. Eu vou me casar em West Sayan.

– Sério, Goku? – a menina arregalou os olhos grandes atrás dos óculos e disse – puxa vida, Suno não vai gostar disso...

– O quê? – ele perguntou, sem entender o que ela havia dito.

– Nada, não, deixa pra lá, vou pegar a encomenda que tenho para você levar para ela.

Logo estavam de volta na estrada, Bulma ia olhando aquela paisagem que ela não conhecia, nunca passara pelas terras dos índios, e, então, começou a pensar que afinal de contas poderia ter sido bom contratarem Goku como guarda-diligências. Ia ser bom parar em Porto Feroz, ela poderia saber novidades sobre a estrada de ferro que estavam construindo. Em alguns anos, não haveria mais diligências se o trem chegasse a West Sayan. Ela pensava nisso quando adormeceu.

A parada em Porto Feroz ocorreu sem mais novidades, a não ser o fato de que ela estava mais cansada e mais dolorida. Goku, apesar das horas e horas sobre a sela da égua, não parecia estar nada cansado. E devorou outra daquelas refeições gigantes.

– Assim o que meu pai te paga não vai render nada! – ela disse, olhando para a enorme travessa de peixe frito com batatas igualmente fritas que ele comia.

– Eu tenho que aproveitar quando venho a Porto Feroz! – ele disse, cortando o peixe fumegante – só aqui e em Nova Sadala dá para comer algo que não é carne seca, feijão com linguiça ou sopa de aveia!

De repente ela se lembrou de algo e decidiu puxar assunto:

– Goku... quando você foi à minha loja eu vi que você possui uma esfera interessante, com umas estrelas desenhadas... você não gostaria de vendê-la para mim?

– Não – ele disse de boca cheia, sua expressão mudando para um ar desconfiado.

– Mas por que não? Eu posso pagar bem!

– Não está a venda. Meu pai deixou para mim e meu avô me entregou. Não tenho interesse em vender.

– Você sabe pelo menos para que ela serve?

– Sei que ela é uma recordação do pai que eu não conheci e do meu querido avô. Não vou vendê-la à senhora por dinheiro nenhum, Dona Bulma.

A garota bufou, mas deixou para lá. Era interessante descobrir que ele não sabia nada sobre a lenda das esferas, que ela conhecia. Talvez, se ela descobrisse alguma forma de achar o mapa que mostrava onde as outras esferas se encontravam, ele concordasse em ir atrás delas numa aventura. Mas seria melhor sondá-lo em outra ocasião.

Faltavam algumas horas para anoitecer quando chegaram a Nova Sadala. Yajirobe parou a diligência diante de um hotel razoável e Bulma desceu. Goku bateu na ponta do chapéu em cumprimento e disse:

– Nos vemos em sete dias?

– Onde você vai ficar? Não vai se para o armazém como Yajirobe?

– Não, tenho amigos aqui em Nova Sadala. Mas vou dormir lá no armazém no último dia, assim não me atraso quando tivermos de partir. A senhora precisa de alguma coisa mais?

– Que você pare de me chamar de senhora e de Dona Briefs ou Dona Bulma. É só Bulma. Tenho 23 anos, não 50.

– Ok, então, só Bulma. – ele ajeitou o chapéu na cabeça e voltou o cavalo para a larga avenida que seguia para um bairro residencial e ela ficou olhando o rapaz se afastando e pensou: "até que ele não é ruim e é bem bonito... pena que é comprometido."

Bulma entrou no hotel e pediu o quarto habitual, que não era nem muito luxuoso nem muito barato. Tinha negócios a fazer na cidade, mas, naquela noite pelo menos, ela queria um banho numa banheira com água quente, uma cama aconchegante e um sono perfeito. E, antes disso tudo, queria jantar no luxuoso restaurante do hotel, mesmo que fosse sozinha. Subiu para o seu quarto, refrescou-se e, à hora do jantar, perfumou-se caprichosamente e desceu.

Chegou a pensar se não conheceria nenhum rapaz interessante ali. Tinha consciência de sua juventude, beleza e carisma, e, depois que descobrira a graça do sexo, ficava fantasiando se não apareceria algum príncipe encantado na sua vida que não partisse atrás de ouro ou riquezas nem morresse estupidamente, deixando-a cheia de necessidades a preencher.

Adorava música e dança, mas o máximo que podia era ver o pianista do hotel tocando durante o jantar. Era o que cabia a uma jovem viúva. Ela deu uma moeda ao rapaz para conseguir um lugar numa área boa e arejada do salão, deixou seu chapéu na chapelaria e seguiu para sua mesa no restaurante.

O salão do restaurante era lindo, com uma iluminação a gás e uma luxuosa decoração. Bulma sentou-se sozinha numa mesa redonda pequena no canto e pediu um copo de água e o cardápio. Suspirou de contentamento: ali não havia nenhum fofoqueiro para regular seu comportamento. Um pianista executava uma música suavemente no canto do salão. Ela preferia que fosse uma melodia mais alegre e agitada, mas estava bom para quem não tinha música nenhuma na sua vida. Seu pé direito batia no chão ritmadamente, acompanhando a música.

Seus olhos passearam pelo salão, que ainda não estava muito cheio e encontraram os de um outro jovem, também sozinho, todo vestido de preto, como ela. Ele não estava sentado no restaurante, mas em pé, no bar do hotel, apoiado de lado no balcão. Ele tinha um copo de Bourbon entre os dedos da mão direita, mas não bebia, apenas segurava o copo de forma quase displicente, enquanto a encarava, um meio-sorriso ligeiramente debochado nos lábios. De repente, levou o copo à boca e bebeu sem tirar os olhos dela, lambendo os lábios com satisfação ao final. Bateu o copo no balcão e fez um gesto para o barman pedindo mais uma dose e, sem dizer nada, voltou à sua posição inicial, ainda encarando-a.

Bulma baixou os olhos por um instante, rubra de vergonha, mas, ao mesmo tempo, com o coração estranhamente acelerado. Era a primeira vez desde que vestira luto que um homem olhava para ela. Aliás, era a primeira vez na sua vida que um homem olhava para ela _**daquele jeito**_. Se fosse uma viúva comum, das que respeita seu luto e se conforma com a solidão, ela mudaria de mesa ou deixaria o restaurante, sentindo-se ofendida. Mas ela era Bulma Briefs. Presa naquele luto forçado de dois anos por um marido que mal conhecera.

Sem cerimônia nenhuma, levantou o queixo e encarou o rapaz que vestia preto, retribuindo a expressão ousada dele com um olhar desafiador e um sorriso malicioso. Por um instante, ela percebeu a perplexidade dele, que claramente não esperava aquela reação, e pensou se não estaria sendo ousada demais. Mas ele logo recuperou a pose, levantou o copo, brindando a ela, bebeu o uísque e chamou o barman, deixando o dinheiro para ele e saindo, logo em seguida.

Bulma o seguiu com o olhar, conforme ele deixou o restaurante e desapareceu. Ficou um tanto perplexa com a atitude, pensando que estragara tudo. Voltou a olhar o cardápio e foi surpreendida quando o garçom chegou com a taça de água que ela pedira e, ao depositá-la na sua frente, ela notou que havia também um bilhete, deixado caprichosamente dobrado sob a taça.

" _ **Bela dama, negócios me chamam no momento. Teria sua companhia no café da manhã? Se sim, dobre esse bilhete em três e devolva ao garçom."**_

Bulma olhou espantada para o bilhete, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Pediu sua refeição e não conseguiu saboreá-la, apenas pensando no bilhete diante dela. Então, ainda hesitante, logo depois da sobremesa, ela pediu mais um copo d'água e quando o garçom veio entregar, ela devolveu o bilhete, dobrado em três. Ao diabo com aquela história de luto.

Mais tarde, Vegeta estava entrando de volta no hotel, procurando esconder a mão esquerda discretamente. Quando pegou a chave na recepção, recebeu de volta o bilhete que enviara à viúva e deu um sorriso cínico. Teria uma agradável companhia para o café da manhã.

 **Notas:**

A geografia dessa fanfic é ligeiramente baseada na de Dragon Ball, e por isso nenhum lugar real é citado. Os nomes de cidades são baseados em nomes sayajins, menos "Porto Feroz" porque eu queria que pelo menos um nome lembrasse os de Game of Thrones. Feroz, no caso, em alusão a oozaru.

Podemos entender agora o mau humor da Bulma, né? Devo explicar que, para quem não percebeu, essa "encarnação" da Bulma é um pouco inspirada na voluntariosa protagonista de "E o vento levou...", Scarlett O'Hara. Como a Scarlett é uma viúva de um casamento morno, que encontra um sujeito que... vocês vão precisar esperar o próximo capítulo, desculpem.

A cena em que o Vegeta a encara, é, claramente inspirada na primeira cena em que Scarlett e Rhett se encontram. watch?v=7L4-Y_nPqMM

O que Vegeta fazia ali e por que esconde a mão esquerda? É mais uma pergunta que vai esperar o próximo capítulo.

A citação, como não podia deixar de ser, é de "E o vento levou..." o livro de Margareth Mitchell que inspirou um dos maiores filmes do século XX.

O próximo capítulo se chama... "O Príncipe"


	11. Capítulo 10 - O principe

**Capítulo 10 – O príncipe**

" – _O senhor não é um cavaleiro – ela disse_

– _Boa observação – ele respondeu alegremente. – Mas a senhora também não é uma dama..."_

 _(...)_

" _Até perder sua reputação você não sabe o fardo que ela é ou o que realmente é liberdade..."_

 **(Margareth Mitchell, "E o vento levou)**

Até os 9 anos de idade, ele tivera a melhor educação. Talvez por isso fosse tão diferente do resto do bando. Seu avô, afinal de contas, fundara uma cidade e fizera fortuna. Seu pai havia sido um homem bastante rico, mas com uma irresistível queda por formas incrivelmente desonestas de se ganhar dinheiro – incluindo fazer parte de um bando criminoso que acabou assassinando-o. E a última lembrança que Prince Vegeta tinha do seu pai era ele nu numa cama, os olhos vidrados e a boca aberta, envenenado por uma das muitas prostitutas que ele mantinha por perto depois que sua mãe morrera no parto do irmão mais novo.

Nappa completara sua "educação" de um modo não convencional. Percebera a ferocidade fria no menino e a incentivara, a cultivara como uma planta, deixando-a criar raízes na alma do rapaz, que entrara para o bando aos 13 anos e matara o primeiro homem aos 14, um outro sujeito do bando, mais velho, que queria roubar dele as pistolas prateadas que ele herdara do pai. Ao lado de Raditz ele se tornara uma das aves de rapina de Nappa, frio, cruel e perfeito como ladrão e assassino que era.

Em contraste com o colega de bando, que era bruto, explosivo e sem modos, um autêntico ogro, Vegeta era frio e calmo e sabia se passar por refinado e culto. Quando precisavam "resolver um assunto" em Nova Sadala, ao invés de pousar numa hospedaria na área dos bordéis, onde Nappa e Raditz passavam os dias e as noites, ele escolhia um hotel fino e chique e, então, uma presa.

Vegeta odiava sexo pago, prometera a si mesmo que jamais se deitaria com o tipo de mulher que oferecera um copo de Bourbon envenenado para seu pai. Ao invés disso, ele procurava mulheres finas, chiques e carentes e as adulava até que iam para cama com ele. Então, ele as roubava e partia, sem o mínimo remorso pelo crime, digno de um rato.

Mas ele não se via como um rato. Ele era o falcão, o ladrão mais eficiente do bando de Freeza. Roubava há quatorze anos e, assim como Raditz, jamais fora identificado. Nenhuma vítima jamais o identificara e nenhuma das _ladies_ que ele roubara jamais o havia denunciado, até porque _ladies_ tinham uma reputação a zelar, que seria arruinada por deitarem-se com um ladrão comum. Considerava-se um sujeito de muita sorte, além de um golpista ladino.

Um dia antes da chegada da diligência, ele, Nappa e Raditz chegaram a West Sayan com uma missão: caçar três dissidentes do bando que haviam desrespeitado a principal regra de Freeza: uma vez no bando, nunca mais fora do bando. Gurdo, Boter e Rikun antes faziam parte do pequeno clã de Ginyu, mas por divergência na partilha, haviam fugido numa noite do esconderijo, três meses antes, e realmente acreditavam que estariam seguros em Nova Sadala.

Não imaginavam que Freeza tinha informantes ali e que seriam pegos, um por um, nos dias seguintes por Vegeta, Nappa e Raditz, que podiam andar tranquilamente em Nova Sadala porque não havia cartazes com seus rostos ou coisa parecida, uma vez que jamais assaltavam de cara limpa.

Na primeira noite, quando ele disse que ficaria no Grand Hotel Sadala, Raditz zombara:

\- Lá vai o príncipe, atrás de suas ovelhinhas indefesas... vale a pena gastar vinte dólares por noite para roubar brincos e anéis de pobres coitadas, Vegeta?

\- Tanto quanto deve valer a pena comprar os mesmos brincos e anéis para uma puta de luxo que dança enrolada em serpentes...

\- Não fale assim dela!

Nappa, como sempre, colocou-se entre os dois para evitar o desastre. Vegeta adorava ofender a dançarina que Raditz tinha como protegida em Nova Sadala e este adorava zombar do hábito de Vegeta de roubar mulheres ricas.

\- Fora daqui, Vegeta. Nos encontre amanhã às oito em ponto na frente do bar do Moe para irmos atrás de Gurdo. Até lá, não faça nenhuma besteira.

Vegeta ia retrucar que era Raditz, e não ele, o propenso a beber demais, fazer besteiras e falar demais, mas preferiu deixar para lá. Logo estava entrando no hotel e perguntou para um de seus contatos se havia alguma presa em potencial. Ele se aproveitava do ódio que muitos funcionários humilhados tinham dos ricaços para conseguir informações sobre mulheres ricas e solitárias (frequentemente muito mais velhas que ele), mas naquele dia não havia nenhuma hospedada.

\- Mas amanhã à noite deve chegar uma jovem viúva – disse o criado das malas – ela fez reserva de um quarto de segunda classe, mas sabemos que poderia pagar pela primeira.

Ele se sentiu deliciado... viúva e jovem. Eram as presas perfeitas, recatadas, medrosas, abriam-se para ele como flores, que ele despetalava sem piedade alguma. Naquela noite ele se deitou na cama pensando como seria fácil enganar uma jovem e ingênua viuvinha, sem saber exatamente onde iria se meter.

Quando viu Bulma pela primeira vez, ele sentiu-se muito sortudo. A garota parecia um anjo com aqueles cabelos e olhos azuis, devia ser tímida e medrosa como um canário de gaiola. Ficou observando-a olhando o salão com aqueles enormes olhos azuis vivos e interessados até que deu de cara com ele.

Vegeta sabia como despir uma mulher com os olhos, e ela percebeu isso imediatamente. "Agora, ela baixa os olhos, evita meu olhar, foge de mim..." ele pensou. Era isso que todas faziam. Lentamente, ele bebeu seu Bourbon e esperou a reação, que foi a oposta àquela que ele esperava. Ela o encarou, desafiadora, e não apenas isso, mas sorriu.

Ele entreabriu os lábios numa expressão de quase surpresa. Por um instante uma voz o avisou que uma mulher tão ousada poderia ser perigosa, mas ele ignorou a intuição e pediu um segundo Bourbon, que ele sorveu pensando em como a seduziria. Retribuindo a ousadia, ele brindou a ela, pagou os drinks e saiu, porque já eram quase oito horas. Na saída pediu uma caneta a um de seus cúmplices, e, com sua caligrafia de homem rico, escreveu um ousado bilhete convidando-a para o café da manhã.

Quando ele socou o rosto de Gurdo, tão forte que chegou a machucar a mão num dos dentes do bandido, ele tinha o rosto da viúva rica em mente. Ela era linda, provavelmente a mais linda que ele já tentara seduzir. Talvez por isso, a tortura dele com Gurdo tenha durado tão pouco. Menos de um minuto depois de socá-lo até ver seu rosto sangrando, ele sacou o revólver e o finalizou, para surpresa de Nappa e Raditz, que estavam acostumados com suas torturas quase sádicas. Sem dizer nada para ambos, ele largou o corpo do outro no chão e voltou ao hotel, sentindo o galope solto do seu corcel negro, que ele entregou na estrebaria, entrando como um foguete, pensando se a mulher estaria no restaurante ainda.

Não estava. Mas ele recebeu de volta o bilhete que mandara para ela dobrado em três, e sorriu.

No dia seguinte, ele a encontrou no salão do restaurante no café da manhã. O preto do vestido realçava a palidez da pele e o azul dos olhos e cabelos brilhantes da jovem. Ele só a vira de longe, mas tinha de admitir que de perto ela era de tirar o fôlego. Diante dela, ele se curvou respeitosamente e sorriu.

\- Bom dia... vejo que aceitou meu ousado convite, senhora...?

\- Briefs, Bulma Briefs. – ela disse, séria e perguntou – e o senhor é?

\- Prince. Rogers Nelson Prince. Mas pode me chamar de Prince.

\- Ah... um príncipe?

\- Apenas no nome – ele disse, puxando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. – Mas, permitindo-me a ousadia, senhora Briefs, a senhora que, apesar do luto, tem a beleza de uma princesa aliás, e a propósito, sinto muito pela sua perda.

\- Ah, não sinta. Agora acho que ele era um traste e eu jamais deveria ter me casado – ela disse, e ele conteve uma risada. – estou louca para tirar esse luto.

Ele sentou-se diante dela, surpreso pelo fato de que ela o encarava. Mulheres jamais encaravam, eram educadas para evitar o olhar dos homens. Que mulher era aquela, afinal?

\- Então... o que o trouxe a West Sayan, senhor Prince?

\- Ah, negócios, negócios, nada que interesse a uma senhora, madame.

\- Engana-se. Eu me interesso por negócios, e é justamente por isso que estou aqui. Negocio pelo meu pai, que é realmente um tonto quando se trata de perder dinheiro...

Ele se sentiu desconcertado. Uma mulher que se interessava por assuntos que normalmente elas evitavam. Precisava inventar alguma coisa convincente.

\- Bem, é embaraçoso e constrangedor – ele disse – mas vim cobrar algumas dívidas aqui, sou estabelecido em Vegetown, mas tenho alguns credores que insistem tristemente em ignorar papéis e nos obrigam ao constrangimento de falar algumas verdades dolorosas pessoalmente.

\- Jura? Eu achava que isso se resolvia mandando capangas armados. Ninguém é besta de fazer algo assim comigo, porque sabem que é o que eu faria, sabia?

Ele novamente sentiu-se impressionado com aquela ousadia. A mulher não parecia saber conter sua língua. Imaginou se ela seria assim também na cama. Pediram o café, e ele descobriu que ela viera de West Sayan na diligência, e descobriu ainda que a diligência agora tinha um guarda, e ele sugerira uma ousada mudança de trajeto, passando por dentro do território dos índios.

\- Sabe, ele diz que é amigo dos índios, mas eu pessoalmente acho que ele mesmo é meio selvagem. Acredita que ele arrancou o dedo de um sujeito que dizem que é do bando de Freeza com um tiro?

Vegeta reconheceu a história e quis saber mais sobre o guarda, mas ela mesma não sabia muito sobre ele, apenas que havia sido criado numa fazenda. De repente ela perguntou:

\- O senhor pode me informar as horas?

Vegeta sabia que essa era uma espécie de senha para saber se a pessoa era ou não abastada. Um pobre olharia as horas no relógio-carrilhão do salão, mas ele puxou do bolso um elegante relógio de prata (roubado de outra viúva) e disse:

\- Faltam cinco minutos para as nove horas.

\- Oh, céus, estou terrivelmente atrasada, senhor Prince! Tinha de estar no armazém de meu pai antes das oito e meia...

\- Eu consigo uma carruagem de aluguel para a senhora. – ele disse, gentilmente – e então parto para os meus negócios particulares.

Ela deu a ele um sorriso malicioso e disse:

\- Diga o que o senhor quiser... mas eu juraria que vai socar seus credores, senhor Prince. O senhor não tem cara de ser um homem paciente.

Ele pagou (a cara) conta do café e estendeu a mão para ela, dizendo:

\- Não sabe o quanto se engana a meu respeito, senhora Briefs!

Vegeta a pôs numa charrete de aluguel e ficou olhando enquanto se afastava. Não podia dizer que não estava encantado com aquela ousadia toda. Saiu então, na direção oposta. Precisava comprar munição para a conversa com o seu próximo "credor".

Passou o dia pensando em como se encontraria de novo com ela. Havia se distraído tanto com a conversa dela que se esquecera de plantar a semente de um segundo encontro, aquele que poderia ser mais produtivo e levar a um convite para o quarto.

Ao anoitecer, constatou que ela ainda não havia voltado, mas era então a vez dele sair para ir atrás de Rikun. Tinha marcado com Nappa e Raditz diante de um bar perto do Porto do Rio Sadala. O informante havia avisado que Rikun comprara o bar como disfarce para vender uísque contrabandeado, algo que era crime mas todos os bares do porto faziam. Quando viu Raditz ele disse:

\- Ele é seu. Não estou a fim de sujar minhas mãos hoje.

\- Ok, com prazer – Raditz deu seu mais sádico e feroz sorriso e abriu a porta de vaivém do bar como um furacão. Deu um tiro para o alto, espantando a freguesia, e foi até atrás do balcão, de onde tirou o apavorado e trêmulo Rikkun, que disse:

\- Eu posso pagar a Freeza uma taxa... é só ele me deixar aqui, em paz, Raditz. Ele pode mandar buscar toda semana duzentos dólares, é quase metade do que eu faturo... só não me mate.

Vegeta e Nappa seguravam o ex-colega com as mãos amarradas nas costas enquanto Raditz sorria e tirava uma das tampas de um grande tonel, cheio até a boca de um uísque contrabandeado da pior qualidade. Ele provou um pouco e disse:

\- Alem de tudo, Rikkun, seu uísque é um mijo. – ele subiu no balcão e disse aos dois – vamos fazer nosso amigo provar um pouco do uísque ruim que ele serve aos seus clientes...

Vegeta e Nappa viraram Rikkun de cabeça para baixo, e Raditz o segurou pelas pernas, ignorando seus gritos de protesto quando foi mergulhado de cabeça para baixo no tonel. Raditz ria levantando-o e abaixando-o no tonel, deixando-o cada vez mais tempo dentro do líquido, à medida em que seus protestos iam ficando mais débeis. Enfim, quando ele parou completamente de se mexer, disse:

\- Além de tudo ele se mijou mesmo. O uísque já era ruim e ele ainda o estragou... – Disse Raditz, largando o corpo inanimado de Rikkun dentro do tonel com as pernas para fora. Vegeta não pôde deixar de pensar em Bulma, imaginando o que ela diria daquele método de "cobrar dívidas".

O dia seguinte era sábado. Eles não conseguiriam pegar Boter naquele dia. Havia uma festa na cidade, era muito arriscado tentar alguma coisa com tanto movimento em Nova Sadala. Vegeta acordou com esperanças de ver Bulma, e ela realmente estava no salão, tomando café da manhã sozinha. Acenou a ele quando o viu e ele se amaldiçoou um pouco por ter sentido aquele estranho palpitar quando a viu. Não devia se envolver com ela. Era uma presa, por mais ousada, divertida e diferente que fosse.

\- Então, deixou algum nariz sangrando ontem, senhor Prince?

\- O quê? – ele perguntou, assustado.

\- Quero saber se recebeu de seu credor...

\- Ah, claro – ele fingiu rir – uma parte, mas é algo extremamente aborrecido. E a senhora, alguma novidade nos negócios?

\- Ah, vendi muito bem um carregamento de peles – ela se vangloriou – devo voltar com ótimas notícias para o meu pai. Mas não com o dinheiro, que deixarei aplicado aqui no banco de Nova Sadala. Não vejo a hora do trem chegar a West Sayan. Estive me informando em Porto Feroz, no mês que vem começam a dinamitar para fazer um túnel na parte mais baixa entre o Monte Sayan e o Paozu, em no máximo cinco anos teremos uma estação em Nova Sadala. Eu amo progresso, e o senhor?

\- Quem não ama? – ele disse, pensando em quanto valia aquela informação.

\- O senhor tem o dia livre?

\- Sim, tenho. Não tenho planos, na verdade.

\- Ah, se importa em me acompanhar até a casa de minha irmã? Ela e meu cunhado são extremamente maçantes e eu devo almoçar com eles... adoraria a sua companhia. Depois poderíamos dar uma volta nos festejos no centro da cidade... nada muito ousado, o senhor sabe, a dequado para uma mulher de luto.

\- Nada muito ousado, senhora Briefs, eu prometo. – "Nada mais ousado que eu na sua cama" ele completou, em pensamento.

Pouco antes do meio-dia, ele a pegou no saguão do hotel e ambos embarcaram numa carruagem de aluguel que os levou até um bairro residencial quase no subúrbio de Nova Sadala. A casa era razoável, sugeria um alto poder aquisitivo. Só quando entrou na casa, que Vegeta pensou que talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia ir até ali. Nunca havia sido visto com nenhuma das suas "presas" anteriores, a não ser no próprio hotel.

A irmã de Bulma era bonita, mas não tão atraente quanto ela, com cabelos louros platinados arrumados em cachos elegantes. Ela os recebeu na ampla sala de sua casa, usava um vestido rosa, e pareceu autenticamente feliz ao ver a irmã:

\- Irmãzinha! Como você está? Ainda não tirou esse luto?

\- Nem me fale. Falta um mês, não aguento mais... ah, Tights, esse é o senhor Prince, fez a gentileza de me acompanhar.

\- Muito prazer, senhora.

\- Muito satisfeita em conhecer amigos da minha irmã. Ela fica enterrada naquela cidade sem graça... o senhor é daqui?

\- Não, de Vegetown.

\- Ah, que interessante. Meu marido nasceu em Vegetown... mas saiu de lá há muitos anos, ainda menino... Jaco, venha aqui.

Um sinal de alarme soou na mente de Vegeta. Ele podia estar terrivelmente enrascado se o sujeito o tivesse conhecido na infância e se lembrasse dele. O homem veio de dentro da casa e, para alívio de Vegeta, não era ninguém que ele conhecesse. Era magro e pálido, tinha um ar um tanto aborrecido e encarou Vegeta com indiferença quando foram apresentados.

O almoço transcorreu normalmente, com Bulma provocando a irmã e dizendo que os pais queriam netos. De repente, Vegeta reparou no olhar constante do marido de Tights para ele e sentiu-se nervoso. Podia jurar que o homem não tirava os olhos de sua testa e do seu proeminente bico-de-viúva. De repente, ele disse:

\- O senhor tem certeza que não é aparentado da família Vegeta?

Vegeta disfarçou bem a surpresa e disse, casualmente:

\- Que eu saiba os Vegeta morreram todos. Você sabe, o patriarca se envolveu com aquele sujeito terrível, O Freeza.

\- Não, realmente não morreram, isso é boato. – disse Jaco – Sabemos que um dos filhos foi levado para Porto Feroz em adoção na ocasião da morte da mãe, Tarble Vegeta. O mais velho, até onde se sabe, desapareceu. Acham que ele foi levado por Freeza, mas isso é uma especulação.

\- Não sei... não acredito nisso, Freeza deve ter matado o menino, porque iria mantê-lo vivo? Mas por que o senhor acha que eu seria aparentado deles? Não cheguei a conhecê-los, minha família chegou a Vegetown há poucos anos.

\- O seu bico-de-viúva – disse Jaco, apontando o meio da testa de Vegeta e a ponta que a sua cabeleira fazia – eu me lembro do velho Vegeta. Meu pai chegou a trabalhar um tempo para ele. O bico-de-viúva é uma característica marcante na família, dizem que todos nela têm. Cheguei a conhecer Tarble em Porto Feroz – ele disse, provocando a curiosidade de Vegeta, ele nunca soubera o paradeiro do irmão. – Nós estudamos juntos na academia. Você me lembra ele um pouco.

\- Academia?

\- Militar. Tarble é tenente no quartel de Porto Feroz, assim como eu, que sirvo aqui, no Forte de Nova Sadala.

Vegeta gelou. De todas as casas de Nova Sadala, fora cair na casa de um maldito militar. Não podia acreditar na sua falta de sorte. Mas soube se portar e, no final da tarde, quando voltava com Bulma para o hotel, suspirava de alívio. Não havia sido pego.

O que ele não sabia era que, naquele momento, Jaco observava um cartaz que tinha o desenho de um rosto coberto até o nariz por um lenço preto. Era um dos cartazes que mostrava o bando de Freeza, e aquele era o bandido conhecido como falcão. Ele leu a descrição:

"Veste-se de preto" (como o sujeito, ele pensou) "Usa uma fivela e pistolas prateadas" (não vira nenhuma arma, mas reparara na fivela prateada no cinto). Para completar, a parte do rosto visível tinha um par de olhos pretos e um proeminente bico-de-viúva.

Sem alertar Tights sobre onde ia, ele decidiu ir até o Oficial Hitto, chefe da polícia de Nova Sadala. Tinha certeza que havia achado o homem e acreditava que sua cunhada corria perigo.

Quando voltaram ao Centro da Cidade, os festejos de aniversário de Nova Sadala estavam a todo vapor. Vegeta queria fugir dali, queria dar um jeito de fugir até mesmo de Bulma. Por mais que ela o atraísse, ele agora sentia o perigo no ar. Mas ela o olhou com aqueles olhos azuis e disse:

\- Eu gostaria tanto de ir ao baile popular... mas essa roupa de luto me impede de dançar, sabe? Eu morreria vendo tanta dança e música sendo obrigada a ficar parada para manter minha reputação.

Ele a olhou e sorriu. Como era deliciosamente hipócrita aquela viúva. Ignorando os sinais de perigo eminente, ele disse:

\- Podemos olhar um pouco a festa, senhora Briefs. Não há nenhum crime nisso.

\- Verdade! – ela disse, como se apenas precisasse de autorização de alguém para ter aquele comportamento transgressor.

Na verdade, Vegeta queria estar num lugar público, onde pudesse se misturar e fugir, caso percebesse alguma movimentação policial. Além disso, estavam bem próximos à hospedaria onde Nappa e Raditz estavam escondidos. Uma vez lá, dificilmente ele seria pego, as prostitutas da área tinham um acordo de proteção com o bando de Freeza que nem mesmo a polícia de Nova Sadala poderia ultrapassar.

A praça onde ocorria a festa estava iluminada por lampiões e enfeitada com bandeiras coloridas e laços de todas as cores. O luto de Bulma contrastava com a profusão de vestidos coloridos e florais das senhoras e senhoritas que passeavam, a maioria com suas famílias ou pelo braço dos cavaleiros. Num gesto ousado, Bulma enlaçou seu braço no dele, coisa que ainda não fizera por causa da maldita reputação. Um conjunto tocava uma música alegre, mas ainda não propícia para dançar. Eles passeavam pela praça e, por um fugaz momento, Vegeta teve um vislumbre do que era ser um homem autenticamente livre.

Ele olhou brevemente para a dama ao seu lado e soube que jamais teria coragem de fazer com ela aquilo que fizera tantas vezes. Ela não era uma presa indefesa como tantas outras, ele tinha certeza. Se ele a levasse para cama – e ele queria muito – seria para acordar com ela em seus braços, não para fugir como um rato. Mas isso estava fora de cogitação. Ela era cunhada de um militar que vira seu rosto e se ele fizesse isso, em menos de um dia haveria uma centena de cartazes com seu rosto por toda Nova Sadala e em todas as cidades vizinhas.

O conjunto no palco foi substituído por uma banda bem mais animada e o mestre de cerimônias da festa anunciou a quadrilha dos casais. Bulma fez menção de conduzi-lo para fora da praça e ele disse a ela, segurando seu braço com firmeza:

\- Vamos dançar, senhora Briefs.

Ela hesitou por um instante e então replicou:

\- Por quê?

\- Porque você quer, Bulma. – ele disse, usando outro tom e dizendo o nome dela, o nome que ele desejava guardar para sempre – E porque eu quero, também. – ele a encarou, e dessa vez sem a expressão aduladora cheia de artifícios que usava para parecer galante. Era um homem e queria uma dança pelo menos com aquela mulher. Nem que nunca mais a visse na sua vida.

\- Sim, o senhor tem razão – ela sorriu – eu quero.

Vários olhares escandalizados acompanharam o casal conforme eles se juntaram à fila dos casais. Uma viúva de luto dançando uma quadrilha era um escândalo para ser lembrado por pelo menos vinte anos. Mas Bulma não ligava e Vegeta ligava ainda menos. Quando a marcação começou, nada mais importou.

Bulma rodopiou nos braços fortes dele, sorrindo, e ele lamentou que não a teria em sua cama. Sabia que quando acabasse aquela dança deveria fugir o mais rápido possível, era uma questão de vida ou morte. Mas podia morrer ali mesmo naquela praça atravessado por um tiro do xerife que não desistiria daquela dança.

Foi no meio da dança que ele percebeu a movimentação. Ele sabia reconhecer policiais de longe, mesmo que disfarçassem. Lembrou-se que suas pistolas haviam ficado no hotel. Tinha duas alternativas, fugir discretamente naquele momento ou esperar a música acabar, correr até o hotel e tentar uma fuga desesperada.

E ele escolheu a segunda opção.

Bulma estava vermelha e radiante quando acabaram a dança. Ele a puxou pelo braço e disse, num rompante:

\- Precisamos ir.

Ela não entendeu, mas o seguiu, talvez por perceber o sentimento de urgência. Em menos de um minuto, estavam no hotel. Ele disse a ela:

\- Preciso ir ao meu quarto...

Ele correu no seu quarto e pegou tudo que trouxera. Bulma o esperava na porta do restaurante, acreditando que iriam jantar. Mas ele estava com as pistolas na cintura, e ela se assustou ao ver a expressão no seu rosto. Vegeta sequer pagou sua conta, fingindo que voltaria, mas Bulma era inteligente o suficiente para perceber que ele estava fugindo.

Quando ele estava na estrebaria do hotel selando o seu cavalo, ela apareceu:

\- Onde você vai, senhor Prince?

Não havia mais ninguém na estrebaria. Só ele e ela. Vegeta amaldiçoou a ousadia da mulher e disse, sem se virar, quando ela se aproximou dele:

\- Eu sou um criminoso perigoso e procurado. Tenho certeza que seu cunhado me denunciou.

Ela arregalou os olhos, assustada. Ele a encarou, estava muito próximo a ela, ela podia sentir a respiração dele acelerada perto do rosto quando disse:

\- Você não tem motivo nenhum para confiar em mim... mas te peço apenas uma coisa: não me denuncie, não grite. Você me deu um dos melhores dias da minha vida – ele segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e beijou-a de repente. Bulma arregalou os olhos por um instante e depois fechou-os, colando seu corpo ao dele e sentindo os lábios quentes e exigentes dele nos dela por um momento que pareceu eterno. Ele então separou-se dela e disse:

\- Nunca vou te esquecer, Bulma. Queria tê-la para mim.

Subiu no cavalo quase num salto, numa agilidade surpreendente. Encararam-se por um instante e ela perguntou:

\- Qual o seu nome, afinal?

\- Vegeta. – ele riu, como ria sempre diante do perigo – Prince Vegeta.

Esporeou o cavalo e desapareceu na escuridão, deixando Bulma atônita na porta da estrebaria, ouvindo o barulho dos cascos sumindo aos poucos conforme ele se afastava.

Notas:

Queridos abiguinhos Vegebul, não me matem, mas esses dois só vão se encontrar de novo, frente a frente, daqui a 15 capítulos...

Sim, eles se apaixonaram, mas vocês podem perceber que as circunstâncias não favorecem o romance no momento.

Quem será a dançarina que Raditz tem um caso? O primeiro hentai dessa fic é entre os dois, no próximo capítulo "O conto dos dois irmãos"

Esse capítulo tem mais citações a "E o vento levou..." e a cena da dança é inspirada por essa cena watch?v=UGnHNAs_Fno

Imaginem, apenas imaginem, que dupla seriam Raditz e Vegeta se eles parassem de brigar e se aliassem...

Até a próxima.


	12. Capítulo 11 - O conto dos dois irmãos

**Capítulo 11 – O conto dos dois irmãos**

" _Eu acredito que há uma história no mundo e apenas uma... Os humanos são apanhados - em suas vidas, em seus pensamentos, em suas fomes e ambições, em sua avareza e crueldade, e em sua bondade e generosidade também - em uma rede de bem e mal. . . . Não há outra história."_

 _(...)_

" _Bem, todo garotinho acha que ele inventou o pecado. Virtude que achamos que aprendemos, porque nos é dito sobre isso. Mas o pecado é nosso próprio projeto "._

 _"Eu me pergunto quantas pessoas eu olhei toda a minha vida e nunca vi realmente."_

 _(John Steinbeck – A Leste do Éden)_

 _ **Voltando ao dia da chegada a Nova Sadala...**_

Logo que deixou Bulma no hotel, Goku rumou para o extremo norte de Nova Sadala. Depois de horas de cavalgada pesada, ele queria apenas trotar levemente até a casa onde poderia ficar hospedado, e foi isso que ele fez. Ele não reparou, mas passou por um homem completamente calvo e outro de cabelos muito compridos, atraindo por um instante o olhar do cabeludo, que reparou nele apenas depois que ele passou e ficou intrigando observando aquele homem de chapéu arriado com uma cabeleira espetada e arrepiada que lhe era estranhamente familiar.

Goku parou diante de uma casa de dois pavimentos, bem cuidada, com uma árvore e um pequeno jardim à frente. Ele bateu à porta da casa, que era branca e tinha um simpático telhado vermelho, e esperou até que um homem de pele negra e baixa estatura abriu a porta e disse:

\- Goku!

\- Senhor Popo! – Goku abraçou o homem, que o apertou e levantou ligeiramente. Era um homem extremamente forte.

\- O professor Kami está?

\- Sim, sim, ele está estudando. Espere aqui.

Um homem de pele castanha, usando um turbante, veio do interior da casa de braços abertos e Goku o abraçou. O professor Kami tentara, alguns anos antes, aperfeiçoar as poucas letras que Goku aprendera, absolutamente sem sucesso, num período em que o seu avô o deixara ele, quando ele tinha 11 anos. Corria na época o boato que Freeza rondava pela área de West Sayan, e o velho pedira ajuda ao velho conhecido para proteger seu neto. Mas tudo não passara de boato e seis meses depois Goku voltava à fazenda, um pouco menos selvagem e mais educado e disciplinado, mas tão pouco letrado quanto chegara. Depois, sempre que ia levar cavalos a Nova Sadala, era na casa do velho que ele ficava.

\- O que te traz a Nova Sadala, meu filho?

Goku explicou sua ida para West Sayan, e como havia acabado como guarda de diligência, explicando que agora estaria em Nova Sadala a cada 15 dias. Disse que podia ficar no armazém dos Briefs, mas o velho professor disse que, como na época que ele levava os cavalos, ele poderia passar quantos dias quisesse na companhia de e e de Popo, que havia sido soldado na época da guerra civil e depois se tornara assistente de Kami.

\- Vamos treinar tiro enquanto você estiver aqui, Goku – disse Popo, dando um ligeiro soquinho no braço do rapaz, que riu.

\- Sim, sim, senhor Poppo, vamos!

Radditz olhava para o corpo inerte de Gurdo, jogado num beco da área mais pobre e suja da cidade quando disse a Nappa:

\- Não achou o Vegeta meio estranho hoje?

O outro bandido havia acabado de deixá-los ali e partira num galope apressado de volta ao hotel. Nappa jogou um pouco de lixo sobre o corpo, para que Gurdo não fosse encontrado antes do amanhecer e disse:

\- Ele nunca foi muito de falar. Não é como você, que não sabe ficar calado. Vamos.

Saíram do beco por lados opostos, Nappa iria para um prostíbulo, como sempre fazia, mas o destino de Radditz era outro. Conforme ia andando pela zona de prostituição, mulheres mexiam com ele, que ria, e ele replicava fazendo graça com elas. Mas o destino dele era outro.

A zona de prostituição tinha um limite, uma fronteira clara: terminava numa luxuosa construção em estilo neomourisco, que contrastava com tudo em volta, onde funcionava o bordel "Palácio da Serpente". Era para ali que ele se dirigia. Um salão enorme, luxuoso, cheio de mesas com um palco grande ao fundo, ladeado por cortinas vermelhas de veludo, tudo iluminado a gás, era a parte principal e mais conhecida do lugar, mas a maior parte da renda vinha da longa fileira de pequenos quartos, onde mulheres que passeavam no salão "entretinham" clientes selecionados que podiam pagar melhor.

Para os menos afortunados, havia a possibilidade de se entrar numa das cabines laterais e ver uma dançarina executar uma performance particular, que, com muita sorte ou o estímulo em forma de notas, podia acabar com a dançarina sentada no colo do cliente, mas em nada além disso, porque não eram permitidas intimidades dentro do salão.

Radditz, no entanto, não se enquadrava na categoria "cliente". Ele sempre chegava e sentava na mesma mesa, pedia o mesmo drinque e esperava o número principal. Perto da meia-noite quase todo salão escurecia e a estrela da noite aparecia. Ela era alta, tinha a pele branca e os cabelos cacheados de um vermelho intenso, e uns olhos verdes hipnóticos que miravam fixamente o salão quando ela subia ao palco, usando uma roupa pequena, as longas pernas envoltas em meias de seda escuras sustentadas sobre os saltos de suas botinas vermelhas, movendo-se com a graça de uma serpente. O mestre de cerimônias a anunciava, então:

\- Senhores, podem aplaudir nesse momento a nossa princesa das serpentes, Hebi Hime!

Ela então ia ao fundo do palco e retornava, com o corpo envolto em uma longa e dócil serpente albina, que ela manipulava em movimentos fluidos e hipnóticos. Hime era a principal dançarina da casa e a mulher mais desejada de Nova Sadala. Mas Radditz realmente acreditava que seu coração pertencia a ele, porque quando ele ia ao Palácio não havia dinheiro algum que autorizasse outro homem a deitar-se na sua cama. Naquela noite ela pertencia a Radditz.

Quando o show acabava, ele era levado até os aposentos dela, de onde saía apenas ao amanhecer. Não que ele não a presenteasse: cada jóia, cada pequena grama de ouro que ele conseguia era presenteado a Hime, e ela já contava com uma pequena fortuna em jóias não apenas dele, mas de muitos admiradores, incluindo o prefeito de Nova Sadala e o senador Gowasu, de quem era protegida há alguns anos. Por causa dessa "amizade" ela conseguira expulsar recentemente uma jovem de cabelos azuis que começava a ficar popular e atraíra a atenção do senador. Tal qual a rainha-madrasta, ela expulsara dali a Branca de Neve, na impossibilidade de arrancar-lhe o coração.

Mas a princesa das serpentes derretia-se nos braços daquele homem forte e bárbaro que não se importava de dividi-la com outros, porque sabia que nada podia exigir uma vez que pouco podia dar, a não ser a si mesmo, para aquela mulher que dominava seus sentidos e seu coração. Os donos do estabelecimento odiavam Radditz profundamente, mas nada podiam fazer porque sua mais famosa e bela dançarina não exigia mais nada a não ser livre trânsito para seu amado.

Naquela noite, quando ele chegou, a encontrou desfazendo o penteado e ela o olhou pelo espelho. Sem nada dizer, Raditz se aproximou por trás dela e começou a desatar seu corpete olhando seus olhos através do espelho, com uma expressão maliciosa e um sorriso devasso nos lábios quando perguntou:

\- Sentiu minha falta, minha rainha?

\- O que você acha? – ela disse, encarando-o enquanto sua mão direita espalmava-se sobre sua coxa, apertada nos jeans surrados. Ele riu e começou a puxar com mais vontade os laços do espartilho e ela protestou:

\- Radz... não rasgue minhas roupas! Cada roupa que você rasga é um prejuízo de 35 dólares!

\- E se eu pagar cem dólares para poder rasgá-las?

\- Você sabe que não aceito dinheiro de você – ela disse, fazendo um beicinho e ele riu, assentindo:

\- Como queira, majestade – ele parou de mexer no corpete e flexionou um dos joelhos para abaixar-se atrás dela, desatando vagarosamente o corpete com uma só mão enquanto com a outra ele brincava com os dedos entre as coxas dela, que gemia. Para cada volta da fita que tirava, Raditz depositava um beijo ao longo da sua espinha e, logo, a livrou do espartilho e da calcinha, arrastando-a para cama apenas de botinas e meias, agora brincando com ela, mordiscando e lambendo seu corpo nu enquanto seus dedos brincavam alegremente na intimidade dela, fazendo-a gemer e implorar por ele, que disse:

\- Agora, que não há mais nada para se rasgar, não preciso mais ser delicado, preciso?

Ela riu enquanto o via livrar-se das próprias roupas com pressa e brutalidade, até que ele veio por cima dela e a possuiu, já sentindo-se dispensado da necessidade de ser gentil.

Logo estavam os dois enroscados num abraço de corpo inteiro, gemendo enquanto se amavam, o corpo delicado de Hime agarrado ao tronco gigantesco de Radditz, as mãos perdidas na longa cabeleira dele, que a envolvia em escuridão cada vez que se beijavam. Ele a segurou pela cintura e virou-a como se pesasse nada, colocando-a por cima dele, observando o vaivém dos seios perfeitos, que ele eventualmente abocanhava e mordia. Logo ela soltou um gemido mais alto e agudo e Radditz a acompanhou, urrando da forma bárbara que tanto a excitava, ele era um bruto e bruta era sua forma de amar.

Enquanto estavam abraçados, ele a apertou em seus braços sem nada dizer, era a forma dele de mostrar que sentira falta dela. De repente ela disse:

\- Toda vez que você vai embora, eu acho que nunca mais vou vê-lo.

\- Toda vez que vou embora eu penso que quando voltar, você não vai estar me esperando. Eu iria até o fim do mundo atrás de você...

\- Tolo – ela disse e o beijou – eu, no fim do mundo, estaria te esperando.

Os dois riram e ele disse:

\- Soube que você fez eles expulsarem uma dançarina.

\- Querido, esse lugar só tem espaço para uma cobra, e ela dorme numa cestinha. Aquela cascavel quase me tira os privilégios do senador... mas fugiu quando eu disse que você era do bando de Freeza e mataria quem fizesse alguma coisa contra mim.

Ele a olhou aborrecido e disse:

\- Não deve dizer a ninguém quem eu realmente sou, Hime. Já te disse isso mil vezes. E eu acho que seu senador vale mais para você do que eu mesmo.

\- Meu querido... a vida de uma mulher como eu não tem muitas oportunidades. Quanto mais os trinta anos se aproximam, mais se aproxima a hora de pegar todas as jóias e presentes e fugir. Com ou sem você.

\- Você fugiria sem mim?

\- Depende. Você largaria o bando por mim?

\- Você sabe o que eu realmente desejo... e não é me manter nesse bando para sempre.

\- Mas... e a história de matarem quem sai do bando?

\- Isso é uma lei de Freeza. E só durará enquanto ele durar...

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Hime, que disse:

\- Você pretende matá-lo?

\- Todos nós somos fiéis a ele porque sabemos que ninguém embosca Freeza, ninguém que tentou matá-lo, e foram muitos, teve sucesso. Mas sim, eu jurei que ele morreria pelas minhas mãos. Ele matou minha família e acha que eu esqueci. Mas eu jamais esqueço nada...

\- Radz... – ela o beijou – por favor, cuidado.

\- Depois de matá-lo, eu gostaria de matar o tal senador Gowasu... apenas por ter posto aquelas mãos enrugadas na mulher que eu amo.

\- Se for matar cada homem que pôs as mãos em mim, não vai sobrar um único homem rico em Nova Sadala, meu amor.

Ele debruçou-se sobre ela, e seus olhos tinham um brilho furioso, embora houvesse um sorriso nos seus lábios.

\- Não seria bom, uma Nova Sadala onde todos os homens ricos fossem mortos e seu ouro distribuído ao povo?

\- O problema, meu amor, é que uma vez que você os matasse não distribuiria ouro nenhum... você colocaria todo ele aos meus pés.

Ele riu e beijou-a. Era a pura verdade.

No terceiro dia de Goku em Nova Sadala, ele lembrou-se que havia prometido entregar um pacote para Suno, a prima de Arale que morava em Nova Sadala. Suno era uma bela moça, alta, de cabelos longos e ruivos e olhos castanhos que morava numa casa linda no centro da cidade com seus pais e Ocho, um primo distante que parecia ter problemas mentais. Goku planejava entregar a encomenda e sair para comprar um anel de noivado e outro presente para Chichi, mas, quando o viu na porta da casa, Suno deu um grito e o abraçou, radiante:

\- Goku! Quanto tempo que você não vem aqui, entre!

Ele foi arrastado para dentro da casa apesar dos protestos e de dizer que não podia demorar. Mas a garota não parecia disposta a ouvir não como resposta e disse que ele almoçaria com ela ou ela não o desculparia jamais. Como já estava com um pouco de fome, Goku aceitou. A família dela continuava simpática com ele, mas ele percebeu que havia alguma tensão entre Suno e os pais, ela só parecia conversar direito com o primo, Ocho.

Depois do almoço, ele achou que não havia mais motivo para ficar ali e decidiu se despedir. Suno então disse:

\- Você vai ao Festival essa noite?

\- Não sei, Suno. Eu prometi que treinaria tiro com o Senhor Popo. E eu preciso comprar um presente para a minha noiva.

\- Noiva? – a moça não conseguiu disfarçar a decepção na sua voz.

\- Sim, eu vou me casar com a filha do pastor de West Sayan – ele disse, casualmente – Eu gostaria que você fosse, Suno. Eu tenho poucos amigos.

\- Não sei se poderei – ela fechou a cara e disse – West Sayan é muito longe.

Sem perceber a contrariedade de Suno, ele disse:

\- Bem, de repente eu vou ao tal festival. O professor Kami falou sobre isso ontem. Podemos nos ver lá?

\- Sim – disse Suno, sem disfarçar sua chateação. – Nos vemos por lá.

Goku surpreendeu-se ao saber que as lojas de jóias de Nova Sadala não abriam aos sábados por causa da religião de seus donos, e decidiu que compraria o anel na segunda feira. Chegou na casa do professor no fim da tarde, praticou um pouco de tiro com o senhor Popo e decidiu ir ao tal festival. A praça principal estava iluminada e colorida, mas o que realmente o atraiu foram as várias barracas de doces e comidas.

Enquanto comia, viu Bulma passar com um sujeito baixinho e quase a chamou, mas achou melhor ficar no seu canto, afinal, ela parecia muito feliz de braço dado com o rapaz. Quando as danças começaram, Goku achou que seria melhor ir embora, afinal, ele não sabia muito bem como dançar e não tinha um par. Chegou a pensar que seria bom aprender, talvez Chichi quisesse dançar no seu casamento.

De repente, ele viu Suno e acenou para ela. A moça veio até ele e disse:

\- Goku! Você quer dançar?

\- Ahn, Suno, eu não sei dançar.

\- Ah... quer comer alguma coisa?

\- Eu já comi de tudo que tem nessa festa – riu Goku. – Mas posso comer mais um doce. Onde estão seus pais?

\- Eu fugi deles. Estão com um rapaz que querem que seja meu noivo.

\- Noivo?

\- Sim, Goku... um militar, ele pediu a minha mão a eles e eles estão tentando me convencer a aceitar.

\- E você gosta dele?

\- Não...

\- Então, não aceite!

\- Meus pais querem me forçar a isso... mas eu achava... que se você pudesse me levar.

\- Levar aonde? Na diligência? Bem, eu não sei se você se adaptaria em West Sayan.

\- Não, Goku, fugir comigo daqui...

\- Porque eu fugiria com você? – eles tinham andado para longe da praça principal e agora caminhavam por uma rua lateral, sem que Goku percebesse para onde estavam indo. Suno olhou para os lados, apreensiva, e, sem que ele tivesse tempo de reagir deu um passo na direção dele e colou seus lábios aos de Goku, que arregalou os olhos e se afastou assustado.

\- Suno... o que foi isso?

\- Goku, eu te amo! Por que você não me pediu em casamento? Meus pais não se oporiam. Agora eles vão querer de qualquer maneira que eu aceite a corte dele!

\- Suno... – ele ainda estava meio confuso pelo beijo, mas precisava fazer a menina entender – eu vou me casar com a Chichi, e por mais que você seja muito bonita e uma grande amiga... é dela que eu gosto. Mas eu acho que você não deve se casar com alguém que não gosta. Diga que não quer casar. Antes que seja tarde.

Ela baixou os olhos e havia lágrimas neles. Goku suspirou, exasperado e disse:

\- Vamos, vou levar você de volta aos seus pais. Prometa que vai dizer não ao sujeito.

\- Não posso prometer isso.

\- Pela nossa amizade. E porque você vai achar alguem que goste de você de verdade e que você também ame... como eu amo a minha Chichi.

\- Está bem, eu prometo.

Goku então sorriu e estendeu o braço para ela, e a conduziu até a praça central. Novamente, viu Bulma, dessa vez andando apressada junto com o sujeito baixinho que ele vira com ela mais cedo. De repente, um homem esbarrou em Suno e Goku ao mesmo tempo. Suno perdeu o equilíbrio e o homem a segurou. Goku disse:

\- Ei, camarada, cuidado!

\- Perdão, senhorita e cavaleiro. – ele era alto e usava um casaco longo, escuro. Não tinha cabelos e seu chapéu estava caído pelas suas costas, seguro apenas pelo cordão de couro fino. Ele mostrou uma estrela de xerife presa no casaco e disse – estou em perseguição a um suspeito.

O homem forçou sua passagem entre pessoas que estavam à frente dele e Goku viu que ele parava adiante. Aparentemente perdera quem ele estava perseguindo. Suno havia acompanhado o homem com os olhos, como ele, e disse:

\- Bandidos no festival?

\- Espero que não – disse Goku. – Vamos procurar seus pais.

Ela assentiu e logo encontraram os pais dela. Ao lado deles havia um rapaz bem jovem, de olhos verdes muito claros e cabelos platinados, quase brancos. Ele usava um uniforme militar e devia ser o pretendente de Suno. Era um pouco mais baixo que Goku e ficou encarando-o de uma forma estranha quando ele se aproximou e disse:

\- Suno está entregue. Ela se perdeu de vocês!

Os pais dela sorriram para Goku e, de repente, o jovem oficial disse, com a voz arrastada:

\- Não nos conhecemos, senhor...

\- Son. Son Goku. – disse Goku, estendendo a mão que o outro apertou sem muita força, dizendo:

\- Tenente Zamasu... obrigada por nos trazer minha adorável companhia e futura noiva.

Suno olhou para Goku, que ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela soltou o braço de Goku e murmurou para ele um obrigada, antes de virar-se para o outro e dizer:

\- Tenente, o senhor é muito gentil e educado. Mas eu não gostaria de me casar com alguém cujos sentimentos eu não correspondo.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos, assustado e disse:

\- E isso é por causa desse... – ele encarou Goku mais uma vez procurando palavras e Goku respondeu:

\- Guarda de diligência. Mas não, não é por minha causa, somos apenas amigos e eu vou me casar em breve em West Sayan. Mas Suno me disse que não gosta do senhor para casar. O senhor gostaria de casar com alguém que não o ama?

O homem enacarou Goku, lívido. Virou-se para os pais dela e disse, de repente:

\- Isso é uma enorme afronta. Eu recebi autorização dos senhores para cortejá-la e agora... – ele olhou para os olhos assustados de Suno e disse – não deveria ter me interessado por uma mulher tão mundana!

\- Há algum problema acontecendo aqui? – o homem que havia esbarrado em Goku e Suno mais cedo apareceu atrás do jovem militar que se esticou repentinamente e disse:

\- Oficial Hitto...

\- Se eu ouvi direito, Tenente, o senhor estava forçando sua corte a uma dama que não a deseja. Não é nenhum crime não se interessar por uma pessoa. E sabemos o que o seu pai, o Senador Gowasu, pensa sobre sua mania de forçar as pessoas a fazerem o que o senhor deseja escorado na sua patente...

O rapaz fuzilou o outro com os olhos, mas não podia fazer nada. Eram conhecidos: um militar de baixa patente com fama de arrumar confusões escorado na posição do pai e no fato de ser militar e uma autoridade local a quem ele devia, se não obediencia, pelo menos respeito. Reconhecendo sua derrota, o tenente fez um cumprimento seco a todos e saiu, olhando mais uma vez para Goku antes de se afastar.

\- Perdoem-me a intromissão – disse o oficial – mas eu estava procurando os dois jovens para saber se quando nos vimos mais cedo chegaram a ver um casal passar por vocês, um homem vestido de preto e uma jovem de cabelos azuis.

\- Não. – disse Suno.

\- Eu vi – disse Goku – a moça é a Bulma, minha patroa. Ela está hospedada no Grande Hotel Sadala.

\- É mesmo? Obrigada pela informação... senhores, desejam que eu designe um policial para acompanhá-los até em casa? Pelo menos até que eu informe o abuso do tenente...

\- Não será necessário – disse o pai de Suno, bastante sem graça. – nós moramos aqui bem perto, no número 21 da avenida blue.

O oficial olhou brevemente para Suno e então sorriu:

\- Senhorita, foi muito corajosa. – ele mirou nos pais dela, que o olhavam, meio desconfiados e disse - Senhores, farei uma visita em breve, quando o trabalho permitir. Mas sintam-se convidados a me procurar se o tenente tornar a perturbá-los.

Ele virou-se com um volteio do longo casaco e saiu pela praça, na direção do hotel. Suno seguiu-o com os olhos e Goku sorriu. Ele se despediu da família dela certo de que os pais dela acabariam aliviados por ela não se casar com Zamasu.

Mais tarde, deitado na sua cama na casa do senhor Kaioh, Goku pensou brevemente no beijo que Suno lhe dera. Não tinha sido bom, não tinha sido ruim, mas tinha sido assustador. De repente ele pensou em como seria beijar Chichi, e se ela teria a coragem de fazer aquilo que Suno fizera com ele.

Ele dormiu e sonhou que Chichi o beijava. E foi um sonho bom.

\- IDIOTA – Radditz acertou um tapa no rosto de Vegeta assim que ele terminou de contar como escapara dos policiais na praça. – Como vamos ficar se você for reconhecido e colocarem cartazes com essa sua cara feia por toda Nova Sadala?

Ele ia partir para ver Hime quando viu o outro chegando e escondendo o cavalo. Nappa observava os dois em silêncio quando disse:

\- Se já tivéssemos pego o Boter poderíamos sair essa noite mesmo, antes que tenhamos a necessidade de desviar das estradas para evitar bloqueios. Mas se voltarmos até Freeza com o serviço incompleto, ele mata nós três. A única coisa que podemos fazer é esperar até amanhã e te deixar trancado aqui nesse quarto até termos um plano de fuga.

\- E como vocês dois vão pegar o maldito sem mim?

\- Se tem uma coisa que você sempre prova que não consegue ser é indispensável, nanico idiota – disse Radditz, olhando-o com ódio – com o ódio que eu estou, basta eu imaginar que ele é você e vou parti-lo em pedaços.

\- Deixe-o, Radditz. Vá para o seu compromisso, deixe Vegeta comigo.

Radditz saiu, irritado. Nappa observou Vegeta por um tempo e então disse:

\- Você a partir de agora vai fazer o que eu mando até que estejamos seguros e longe daqui.

\- Você mataria um homem por mim? – a voz de Hime sussurrou no ouvido de Radditz, que abriu os olhos, desconfiado.

\- Quem você quer morto? – ele disse, encarando-a.

\- O senador tem um filho irritante, ele é militar... e me odeia. Eu tenho medo dele fazer algo contra mim.

\- E porque ele faria?

\- O pai dele mais de uma vez falou em me tornar uma protegida...

Radditz ergueu-se da cama, irritado.

\- Você adoraria isso, não? Virar amante exclusiva... Hime, eu sei que não posso te oferecer nada... mas eu mataria esse senador se ele te colocasse numa casa como amante exclusiva. Mataria, entendeu?

Hime levantou-se e disse:

\- Você não parece entender, não é mesmo? Se eu tiver uma chance de me garantir depois que deixar de ser uma estrela eu tenho que aproveitá-la, venha ela de você ou não... dessa vez nem uma jóia me trouxe.

Ele a encarou, sério, então disse:

\- Eu trarei uma jóia da próxima vez... – ele se levantou da cama e começou a se vestir – até lá, faça bom proveito das jóias do seu senador.

Quando ele saiu, sem olhar para trás, pensou que talvez tivesse se envolvido demais com ela.

No dia seguinte, Nappa os reuniu e disse:

\- Vamos matar Boter essa noite e fugir no escuro. – ele estendeu uma roupa preta para Vegeta que pegou, aborrecido e disse:

\- O que é isso?

\- Uma batina. É um disfarce que consegui com minhas amigas da casa em frente... você vai usá-la quando sairmos de Nova Sadala. E não pense em reclamar. Esteja vestido quando voltarmos.

Radditz gargalhou de propósito, especialmente para irritar Vegeta. Apenas para aumentar a raiva do outro, disse que ia dar uma volta para aproveitar o dia.

Goku havia decidido aproveitar a manhã de domingo para dar uma volta e ir até a igreja de Nova Sadala, pensando que. já que ia casar com a filha de um pastor, era de bom tom pelo menos saber descrever uma igreja da grande cidade. Havia várias igrejas, de diversas religiões, mas ele escolheu a Batista porque era a mais parecida com a de West Sayan: ficava no centro de uma praça, era branca e tinha janelas e portas azuis exatamente como a pequena igrejinha que ele conhecia. Ele ficou alguns minutos dentro da nave enquanto acontecia um culto, mas começou a ficar com sono e decidiu sair.

Nuvem Dourada estava esperando por ele amarrada num poste ao lado da Igreja. Ele a desamarrou e acariciou o pescoço da égua gentilmente, antes de montá-la. Não achava Nova Sadala uma cidade tão divertida assim, os momentos que mais gostava ainda eram quando podia cavalgar até a campina nos limites da cidade e deitar-se na grama enquanto Nuvem mastigava alegremente o mato fresco, variando da sua aborrecida dieta de feno.

Ele começou a trotar levemente pela praça, não queria ainda galopar numa rua tão cheia de gente, e foi nesse momento que ele passou por um outro rapaz, alto, forte e de cabelos compridos que o observava desde que ele soltara a sua égua para o passeio.

Ele não percebeu o olhar do outro. Era um olhar realmente impressionado. E quando a égua passou por ele, Radditz virou a cabeça, vendo a cabeleira preta e arrepiada sacudindo conforme o dono dela soltava as rédeas e abria galope em direção ao sul da cidade.

Radditz decidiu voltar à hospedaria, porque sentia-se confuso e atônito, com a impressão de que havia visto um fantasma. Porque o rapaz que ele vira montado no cavalo era o retrato perfeito do seu pai, morto diante dele anos antes por Freeza.

Radditz ficou olhando o cavalo ir na direção do sul da cidade com a vontade de seguir o rapaz e perguntar a ele quem ele era, mas lembrou-se da situação desvantajosa deles em Nova Sadala e decidiu voltar à segurança da hospedaria. Ele pôs as mãos nos bolsos e começou, interiormente, a se perguntar quem era aquele homem que o fizera ter a sensação de ver alguém morto há muito tempo voltar à vida. Alguém cuja morte ele testemunhara.

Goku rumou para o Sul sem saber que havia passado do lado do último laço entre ele e a família que um dia tivera. Radditz voltou para a hospedaria sem saber que não havia visto um sósia de seu pai, mas o último membro de sua família que ainda vivia.

E quando se encontrassem novamente, não seria como irmãos.

 **Notas:**

Hebi Hime é a Princesa Serpente de Dragon Ball, que já foi a grande vilã de uma outra fanfic minha. Aqui, nessa "encarnação" eu aproveito a suposta relação que ela teria com Raditz.

Se ele a ama? Sim, mas do jeito dele.

GoChis não me matem porque a Suno roubou o primeiro beijo do Goku. Isso foi bom pra ele ver que não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças.

Como vocês podem ver, Hitto está na cola de Vegeta, mas não o alcançou. Será que pega ele?

As duas citações ao livro "A Leste do Éden" foram colocadas aqui principalmente porque esse capítulo trata de dois irmãos com caminhos e trajetórias muito diferentes. E eu ouso dizer que a relação entre eles é a mais importante de West Sayan.

No próximo capítulo, fiquem preparados para uma grande surpresa.


	13. Capítulo 12 - Indo embora de Nova Sadala

**Capítulo 12 – Indo embora de Nova Sadala**

" _Casa! Irei para casa e darei um jeito de tê-lo de volta, afinal, amanhã é um outro dia"_

 **(Margareth Mitchell – E o vento levou)**

O pé direito de Bulma Briefs batia nervosamente no chão diante do Oficial Hitto, que ela encarava emburrada e impaciente. Ele suspirou profundamente. A mulher não colaborava nadinha, ela não queria colaborar. Ele tinha certeza de que ela estivera dois dias com o sujeito, e, se ele fugira, ele era um criminoso. Mas ela se recusava a entregá-lo.

\- Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez, senhora Briefs... como se chamava mesmo o homem?

\- Rogers. Rogers Prince, algo assim. Tinha mais um nome, mas não me lembro.

\- E a senhora realmente não viu que direção ele tomou depois que saiu do hotel?

\- Não faço a menor ideia de onde ele foi, me deixou esperando no restaurante e sumiu. Posso ir embora?

Ele bufou.

\- O seu cunhado disse que ele se parecia com o criminoso conhecido como "o falcão" do bando de Freeza – ele estendeu a ela um cartaz de procurado que mostrava um homem com metade do rosto escondida por um lenço. Ela olhou de cara feia e ele perguntou – tem certeza que não vê nenhuma semelhança?

\- Francamente, oficial, como posso achar parecido alguém que só mostra 2 dedos de rosto?

Ela estava mentindo. Estivera perto suficiente para reconhecer aqueles olhos e o formato do cabelo, o bico-de-viúva. Ele conhecia Jaco e sabia que o militar era um maldito olhos de águia, afinal. Se ele percebia a semelhança, era porque era real. Mas a moça se fazia de desentendida.

\- Então... em momento algum ele lhe disse o verdadeiro nome? Nem uma única vez?

\- Já disse, ele disse que o sobrenome era Prince.

\- Que por acaso – disse Hitto – é o mesmo prenome do filho dos Vegeta, desaparecido vinte anos atrás. Tem certeza que não era ele?

\- Como posso saber se um sujeito que eu vi apenas de passagem no hotel é um garoto sequestrado vinte anos atrás, senhor?

\- Senhora Briefs, se a senhora está protegendo o homem porque ele flertou com a senhora...

\- Como ousa, oficial, fazer esse tipo de insinuação? Sou uma mulher respeitável, viúva e recatada! Não o estou protegendo, já disse tudo que sei. Almoçamos juntos no máximo duas vezes, ele estava sendo gentil e cordial, apenas.

\- Mas a senhora foi vista dançando no baile popular com ele... por diversas testemunhas.

\- É algum crime dançar, mesmo sendo viúva, Oficial? Falta apenas um mísero mês para meu luto acabar. E eu o estou usando há quase dois anos!

\- Senhora, entendo que queira proteger o homem que foi gentil e educado com a senhora... mas não acho que a senhora deveria...

\- E eu acho que o senhor não deveria julgar pobres viúvas como cúmplices de bandidos e assassinos.

Bulma não sabia dizer a si mesma porque estava protegendo aquele homem. Ele mesmo confessara ser um criminoso. E pedira para que ela não o entregasse. Provavelmente ele já estava bem longe de Nova Sadala, se fosse esperto. E o maldito Hitto, que homem incansável (e bem bonito, ela não podia deixar de notar). Será que não se convenceria nunca?

O que ela não podia imaginar era que o oficial já havia visto dezenas e dezenas de mulheres e algumas centenas de homens mentido descaradamente como ela fazia naquele momento. Ele tinha métodos para chegar a verdade, e perguntar exaustivamente era apenas um deles, mas normalmente não era esse o objetivo dos interrogatórios intermináveis.

O que ele queria era conhecer Bulma. Seus motivos para proteger um escroque como aquele com tamanha insistência. Num mundo ideal ela teria aberto a boca e entregado a ele no primeiro minuto a identidade do maldito bandido que vinha assaltando diligências há uns bons nove anos... mas eles _não_ viviam no mundo ideal. As pessoas para falar a verdade precisavam de _estímulos_. Ele não se furtava em usar _estímulos_ violentos com homens, principalmente criminosos.

Mas ela era inocente e, pior, mulher. Ele jamais usaria algum método diretamente cruel contra uma mulher, ainda mais uma mulher rica, fina (ok, não tão fina, a maioria das lavadeiras de Nova Sadala parecia mais bem educada que ela) e bem nascida. O estímulo ali deveria ser _diferente_. Ele deveria _quebrar_ a lealdade dela para com o criminoso. Até ali ele tentara fazer isso sem precisar apelar para um jogo que ele mesmo considerava um pouco _sujo_. Mas ela não lhe dava escolha.

\- Eu sei, senhora Briefs, que ele deve ser muito galante e educado, e, talvez, por isso, a senhora deva ter sido levada a um engano de achar que ele tinha alguma consideração pela senhora...

\- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?

\- Bem... existe um homem que vem agindo aqui em Nova Sadala eventualmente. Ele se aproveita da ingenuidade de senhoras de sociedade... claro que a maioria delas não nos procura, mas há indícios de que foram várias delas... viúvas, preferencialmente, nem todas tão jovens nem tão bonitas quanto a senhora, e a maioria, a senhora pode imaginar, com uma _reputação_ a zelar. Exatamente como a senhora.

Bulma não sabia onde o homem queria chegar, mas a verdade é que não estava gostando do rumo que aquela conversa ia tomando... na verdade não estava gostando nem um pouco mesmo. Ela se remexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira e o oficial percebeu e continuou.

\- Eu diria que a senhora não caiu no golpe dele... mas outras caíram. E uma delas, bem, uma delas nos procurou, obviamente pedindo todo sigilo do mundo, porque... como diria isso a uma dama tão respeitável... ela se _deitou_ com o sujeito.

\- E por que isso me interessaria, oficial? Sequer sabemos se é a mesma pessoa...

Ela não sabia o porquê, mas sentia-se inquieta, como se estivesse se aproximando de algo muito horrível, algo que ela não gostaria de ver. Remexeu-se na cadeira, desconfortável.

\- Bem, senhora Briefs, temos uml bom retratista, e ele faz retratos falados com grande precisão. Foi ele quem fez esse que a senhora tem nas mãos, que realmente mostra pouco, porque a totalidade das vítimas das diligências jamais viu o rosto do maldito assaltante... _mas_ , eu diria que existe um _outro_ retrato que a senhora _deveria_ checar.

Ele retirou um papel da gaveta. Era um retrato muito bem desenhado a bico-de-pena, mostrava um homem que tinha o mesmo rosto, os mesmos olhos pretos penetrantes e o mesmo bico-de-viúva de Vegeta. E ele o pôs do lado do outro retrato. Os olhos eram idênticos. Ela engoliu em seco e mordeu os lábios. Será que ele...?

\- Esse rapaz – disse Hitto – ele enganou uma moça que nos deu queixa, embora tenha pedido sigilo sobre isso, por isso não divulgamos esse retrato. E ela era jovem e bela como a senhora... e depois de uma noite, bem, as pessoas erram, quem somos nós para julgá-las, não? Mas ela esteve com ele e ele roubou várias coisas dela. Jóias, dinheiro e um valioso relógio de prata.

Foi como levar um soco no estômago. Bulma lembrou-se imediatamente dele tirando do bolso o elaborado relógio de prata, com a tampa coberta de lindas filigranas. Ela lembrou-se de pensar que talvez fosse um pouco feminino, mas de não dar importância nenhuma ao fato. Quando percebeu, as palavras já saíam de sua boca:

\- Eu vi esse relógio – disse Bulma, friamente, apertando os lábios, lembrando-se do relógio de prata – e ele é o homem, realmente. – ela sentia uma raiva gelada dentro do peito, o miserável quase a enganara – e eu me lembrei que ele disse que se chamava Prince Vegeta, oficial. E acredito que ele seja esse tal falcão. A semelhança é, de fato, notável.

\- Tem certeza? – ele queria rir, mas não podia. Ela havia entregado a ele o homem numa bandeja de prata. Ele nunca diria a ela que, na verdade, a viúva queixosa era velha e feia, e não uma bela jovem, o truque que a deixara indignada, fazendo-a pensar se ela não era apenas mais uma. Não deixaria dúvida nenhuma que para aquele criminoso ela não tinha nada de especial.

\- Posso ir agora?

\- A senhora está dispensada, senhora Briefs.

Ela ia se levantando quando um assistente veio do cárcere dizendo:

\- Tem um preso insistindo em falar com essa moça, oficial... ele jura que a conhece, disse que a reconheceu pela voz, afinal, ela não fala muito baixo...

\- Um preso?

\- Sim, um daqueles dois que foram pegos tentando vender um elixir milagroso para velhos impotentes, lembra? O mais alto.

\- Eu não acredito que ele a conheça... vamos ignorar, disse Hitto.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, não! – veio uma voz de dentro do cárcere – eu juro que a conheço!

Bulma arregalou os olhos, ela conhecia aquela voz. Olhou para o oficial e, sem esperar autorização alguma, levantou-se e foi até o cárcere. Assobios e gritos dos demais presos a acompanharam conforme ela avançou até uma cela quase no fim do cárcere. Havia dois homens lá: Um baixinho, de bigodes finos como os de um gato e um outro rapaz, alto, forte e bonito, de cabelos pretos amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo e com duas cicatrizes cortando-lhe o rosto, uma em cada bochecha. Bulma o encarou, lívida, e disse:

\- Yamcha... você está vivo?

Ele sorriu, sem graça e disse:

\- Pois é, meu docinho... como você tem passado?

O quarto era pequeno, abafado, completamente diferente daquele onde ele se hospedara até a véspera. Mas Vegeta não estava em posição de reclamar porque sabia que ali, pelo menos, ele não seria descoberto. Ele olhava um ponto preto no teto, pensando em nada especifico, apenas imaginando se Bulma o entregaria. Ele tinha esperança que não.

Se ela não dissesse quem ele era, a tolice que fizera ao dizer-lhe o nome num rompante não teria consequência nenhuma, mas, se ela confessasse a alguém quem ele era, se o entregasse para a polícia, no dia seguinte o rosto dele estaria espalhado por Nova Sadala e além, até Porto Feroz e quem sabe até em Vegetown, que ficava a quase 200 milhas dali.

\- Ela não vai me entregar... – ele disse alto, para si mesmo – eu a fiz sentir que era especial...

Porque era. Havia sido. Ele não podia negar que antes mesmo dele estar em perigo, decidira que aquela seria uma mulher que ele não iria roubar. Não iria tratá-la como tratava todas as outras porque ela não era como todas as outras. Ou talvez fosse e ele que estivesse bancando o tolo dessa vez, achando que uma viúva rica se interessaria por ele, um bandoleiro procurado e perigoso. Um homem com a cabeça a prêmio. Um ladrão. Um assassino.

E ele estava encrencado, realmente, ou não estaria vestindo uma batina. Olhou para a pequena mesa, imunda, onde havia uma bacia de água e um chapéu clerical de três bicos, muito usado pelos padres católicos dali. Nappa afinal, pensava em tudo. Padres não eram muito perturbados em bloqueios e aquele chapéu, enterrado na sua cabeça, o disfarçaria e esconderia sua testa, o tal bico-de-viúva de sua família que tanto o denunciava. Imaginava apenas como uma roupa daquela havia ido parar dentro de um prostíbulo, embora ele achasse que sabia. Deu um meio-riso. Padres, pastores, policiais e militares. Todos eles uns hipócritas cheios de moral, frequentadores de puteiros exatamente como o seu pai.

Era só uma questão de tempo até Nappa e Raditz resolverem a "questão" com Boter, então poderiam ir embora e ele esqueceria que aquilo havia acontecido e nunca mais precisaria pensar em Bulma, com seus cabelos azuis, seus olhos brilhantes e seu sorriso perfeito, nunca mais. Ela seria apenas um tropeço. Um erro numa carreira quase impecável de crimes.

Olhou o relógio de prata. Passava muito de dez da noite, e ele pensava se Nappa e Raditz tinham realmente dado cabo de Boter quando ouviu a porta abrir e Nappa entrou apressado, seguido por Raditz, que estava de camiseta, sem camisa ou casaco, os músculos retesados expandindo a malha fina, manchada de sangue fresco. Ele tinha o chapéu derreado às costas e os olhos brilhando como se estivesse absurdamente excitado. E, o mais chocante: tinha sangue cobrindo seus braços até os cotovelos e a camisa empapada de sangue, vermelho vivo contra o imaculado branco.

Vegeta era cruel, muitas vezes. Sabia ser mau e fazer inimigos gritarem de dor quando precisava fazê-los confessar qualquer coisa a mando de Freeza... mas ele nunca vira Raditz naquele estado. Ele parecia a pura fúria. Nappa disse a ele:

\- Lave-se. E suma com essas roupas, bom Deus, ainda bem que tem uma muda de roupa para você.

\- O que vocês fizeram com Boter? – perguntou Vegeta, incrédulo.

Raditz riu, mergulhando os braços na água e vendo a mesma tingir-se de sangue.

\- Acho que não tem água o bastante.

\- Eu pego mais – disse Nappa, pegando a jarra e saindo.

Um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre os dois. Vegeta repetiu a pergunta:

\- O que você fez com Boter?

\- Tirei um pouco de sangue dele, como você pode ver – disse Raditz, ainda com o sorriso sinistro no rosto – eu disse que estava com raiva, não disse? Mas nem foi em você que eu pensei... não precisei disso, tampinha, ele me disse algo que me enfureceu muito mais...

\- Ele ofendeu Hime? – perguntou Vegeta, que sabia da fixação dele pela dançarina.

\- Não mais do que eu ofenderia. – disse Raditz – eu não estou em bons termos com ela...

\- Então o que Boter fez?

Raditz olhou um longo instante para o outro. Não se gostavam, não confiavam um no outro, mas ele precisava dizer aquilo em voz alta.

\- Dizem que minha mãe era uma mulher muito linda, sabe? Muitos tinham inveja de Barddock. O próprio Nappa que me disse isso uma vez.

\- Boter ofendeu sua mãe?

Raditz tornou a sorrir o sorriso sinistro e disse:

\- Eu estava com a faca, sabe? Eu queria apenas esfaquear o coração dele, como gosto de fazer com bastardos traidores... então ele chamou meu pai de traidor, o que eu costumo aguentar e minha mãe de vaca vadia – ele encarou Vegeta, os olhos muito pretos por causa das pupilas dilatadas de ódio – E disse que ela era uma puta.

\- Boter era um cretino. Do tipo que fala qualquer besteira.

\- Ele agora é um cretino sem braços, sem pernas e sem cabeça... – Raditz riu – e ele estava vivo até eu terminar. Mas antes eu arranquei a língua dele. E enquanto ele tentava gritar, sufocava em sangue... ele mereceu. Nunca mais chama a mãe de ninguém de puta, o cretino.

Nesse momento, Nappa entrou, com uma toalha e mais água e disse:

\- Rápido. Muito rápido. Mudamos os planos e temos que fugir o mais rápido possível.

\- Por quê? – disse Vegeta, ficando de pé.

\- Porque tem cartazes com a sua cara por toda cidade.

Raditz deu uma gargalhada e Vegeta o encarou, cheio de ódio.

\- Parece que sua querida viúva te entregou, Nanico...

Yamcha recebia todos os seus pertences na delegacia. Ao lado dele, seu amigo Pual evitava encarar Bulma, que parecia extremamente irritada. O oficial Hitto terminara seu plantão e havia ido para casa. O substituto era um sujeito meio pateta, um tanto cabeçudo e bastante lento chamado Monaka. Ele inventariava os bens de Yamcha com a velocidade de uma lesma:

\- Um uisqueiro de cobre... um odre de couro de vaca... um isqueiro... uma sela de couro... uma corda de laçar...

Yamcha ia pegando os pertences com um sorriso radiante que contrastava diretamente com a cara emburrada de Bulma. Quando o outro terminou, ele perguntou:

\- E nossos cavalos e a carroça?

\- A carroça está no pátio... o cavalo na estrebaria municipal. Deu sorte, ele iria a leilão para pagar a multa por crime contra a economia, que a moça aí pagou. Por isso você está sendo solto, você sabe... – disse o Oficial Monaka com sua voz arrastada.

\- Posso pegar a carroça? – disse Yamcha, ainda sorridente.

\- Quer que um agente te acompanhe?

\- Não, não – ele disse – irei sozinho.

Ele foi até o pátio onde havia uma carroça fechada com uma pintura extravagante que dizia "Elixir milagroso da virilidade do Doutor Yamcha!". Bulma olhou aquilo e ficou absurdamente envergonhada. Ela já não se continha e disse:

\- Eu recebi uma carta dizendo que você havia MORRIDO, Yamcha.

\- É, eu sei, benzinho... foi uma estratégia. Eu pretendia voltar em algumas semanas – ele sumiu dentro da carruagem e ela ficou do lado de fora, irritadíssima.

\- Mas o que diabos você estava aprontando?

Ele pôs a cabeça para fora da carroça e disse:

\- Tem algum policial por perto?

\- Não, Yamcha, responda minhas perguntas!

\- Então podemos sair... eu disse, Pual, que eles não iam achar.

\- _Guapo_! – disse Pual, finalmente animado.

Yamcha saiu da carroça carregando uma caixa cheia de garrafas, aparentemente cheias de líquido. Então virou-se para Bulma e disse:

\- Não havia ouro naquela mina e eu não queria voltar para a cidade mais pobre do que saí... então eu consegui alguns meios de conseguir dinheiro... nenhum deles muito honesto mas nenhum tão sujo como roubar. Vamos, preciso pegar meu cavalo na estrebaria municipal.

\- Como assim...

\- Eu estive num navio cassino com Pual e conseguimos triplicar nosso dinheiro... antes de nos jogarem no rio. Felizmente todo dinheiro estava nos nossos coletes e nós nadamos muito bem. Então eu tive a ideia do elixir... e Pual se disfarçava de velhinho satisfeito, não tem noção de quanto dinheiro conseguimos, Bulma, foi melhor que um ano naquela mina horrível!

Eles andaram até a estrebaria municipal e Yamcha recuperou seu belo cavalo, que era cinzento com pequenas manchas escuras, e o de Pual, que era castanho e comum.

\- Você está me dizendo que viveu os últimos dois anos como um vigarista?

\- Não o tempo todo. Também competi como laçador em alguns rodeios... o que interessa está aqui dentro. – ele havia amarrado a caixa com as garrafas no lombo do animal de Pual e ofereceu a garupa dele para ela, que montou, ainda de cara feia - Vamos para seu hotel?

\- Nada disso! Você vai ficar no armazém com Yajirobe. E quando chegarmos em West Sayan eu decido o que faço com você! Acho que vou pedir para o Xerife Satan te enforcar!

\- Mas docinho, você pagou a multa, não sou mais um contraventor, graças a você! – ele disse, com um sorriso radiante. E lucrei horrores com o elixir milagroso. Posso abrir um negócio em West Sayan, agora, sabia?

\- Nada disso muda o fato de que eu passei dois anos de luto por um marido vivo. Considere-se sortudo porque eu não o deixei lá, mofando enquanto esperava que o leilão dos cavalos cobrisse a sua multa – ela disse, friamente. – Francamente, não se o que é pior, ser viúva ou ser casada contigo!

Ele engoliu em seco. Não seria tão fácil assim reconquistar sua esposa, ele pensou.

Raditz estava montado em seu cavalo e sairia da cidade sozinho. Ele não era procurado e não corria risco. Nappa conseguira uma carroça para ele e Vegeta saírem da cidade e outra batina, essa para ele. Atrelara os cavalos deles à carroça e conseguira um caixão de madeira comum, fizera alguns furos nas paredes laterais para que Vegeta respirasse.

\- Entre – ele disse – e fique muito quieto. Tem um bloqueio na saída da cidade e com sorte não abrirão o caixão. Se abrirem, finja-se de morto. E seja convincente se não quiser acabar morto de fato. Quando chegarmos diante de Freeza, nos entendemos.

Ele não disse nada, apenas entrou no caixão e ficou bem quieto, esperando. Não havia mais nada a fazer. Perderia a noção do tempo ali dentro. E era complicado, porque ficaria apenas pensando na traição de Bulma. Ele poderia jurar que ela não o entregaria.

\- Bem, é o último – disse Yamcha. – ele havia quebrado cada uma das garrafas do engradado. Elas eram pintadas por dentro para parecerem cheias de líquido, mas continham, na verdade, muito dinheiro. Uma pequena fortuna em notas amassadas e um pouco mofadas que ele exibiu, orgulhoso.

Bulma o olhou, com as mãos na cintura e disse, indignada:

\- Por mais que seja dinheiro, não vale os dois anos em que acreditei que você estava morto, Yamcha!

\- Mas docinho... eu estava envergonhado!

\- EU ACHEI QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA MORTO.

\- Mas eu estou vivo – ele sorriu – e você pode tirar o luto, querida.

Ela o olhou indignada e disse:

\- Eu não sei se vou aguentar a vergonha de ter sido enganada por você. Durma aí e em breve conversamos. Não quero ver a sua cara antes da quarta-feira, quando partimos na diligência.

Ele ficou olhando enquanto Bulma se afastava. Yajirobe e Pual o olhavam e, de repente, Yajirobe disse:

\- Se eu fosse mulher esse dinheiro já tinha me convencido. Mas a Bulma é um pouco mais teimosa.

\- Ora, cale a boca – ele disse, irritado.

Nappa ficou aliviado quando eles foram abordados na barreira mas ele convenceu facilmente o policial de que estava indo enterrar o Irmão Benedict em uma abadia fora de Nova Sadala, por vontade do irmão. Então, quando acharam que era seguro suficiente, abandonaram a carroça, as roupas de padre e montaram nos cavalos, correndo até Raditz, que os esperava perto de Oozaru. De lá, seguiram para o desfiladeiro do Paozu rumo ao esconderijo de Freeza, nos arredores de Vegetown, onde chegaram ao amanhecer.

Freeza não suportava ser acordado, muito menos com notícias ruins, de modo que, apenas ao meio dia eles conseguiram relatar tudo que acontecera para o chefe, que os olhou com aquele olhar frio e indecifrável. Ele olhou para Raditz e disse:

\- Fez um bom trabalho. Pode ir pegar sua recompensa... e uma jóia para levar para sua Hime.

Restavam Nappa e Vegeta. Ele olhou para os dois e disse:

\- Nappa, Nappa... você sempre protegendo o seu pequeno príncipe... mas dos males, o menor. Não poder mais andar livremente já me parece um castigo suficiente. Deveria ter sido mais prudente, Vegeta... – ele sacudiu a cabeça, lamentando. – e nem roubou sua viuvinha, espero que não tenha se apaixonado.

Vegeta encarou Freeza. Ele sabia que aquilo era um teste e não teria novas chances. Pensou em Bulma. Ela o havia traído, e era justo pagar na mesma moeda.

\- Eu não consegui nada com ela... mas consegui informações.

\- Hohohoho. Será que é alguma coisa útil?

\- Lembra quando você queria roubar dinamite das minas de cobre mas desistiu porque a distância não valia a pena? Pois vamos ter em breve muita dinamite para roubar e vender para aqueles loucos lá do Sul. Vão começar a dinamitar a áerea pedregosa entre o Paozu e o Monte Sayan para abrir um túnel para a ferrovia passar. Será em menos de dois meses.

\- Interessante, interessante... hohoho – disse Freeza – mas é pouca informação para tamanho vacilo, não acha?

\- E eu descobri a nova rota da diligência. Eles estão passando pelas terras dos índios e parando em Vila Pinguim. O sujeito que arrancou o dedo de Kiwi é o novo guarda, ele que sugeriu esse trajeto. A diligência sai de Nova Sadala na próxima quarta-feira.

\- Essa sim, é uma informação relevante.

\- Podemos fazer um bom assalto – disse Vegeta, pensando em ver Bulma mais uma vez, mas dessa vez, não com tanta boa vontade.

\- Podemos, mas não vocês. Vou dar essa missão a Zarbon. Por causa do seu erro, Vegeta. Talvez na próxima diligência eu mande você. Quando não houver belas viúvas para tentar seu espírito.

Ele se sentiu indignado, mas não disse nada. Sabia por que estava sendo punido. E, no fundo, não era muito bom pensar que havia traído Bulma, mesmo que ela também o houvesse traído.

Notas:

Hitto é tipo o Capitão Nascimento, não necessariamente um rei da ética quando se trata de obter uma informação. E isso coloca Bulma e Vegeta em rota de colisão. Eu disse a vocês que não seria tão fácil, lembram?

E entra na equação o jovem e não tão ético marido bem vivo (em todos os sentidos) de Bulma, Yamcha. Eu disse a vocês que haveria surpresas e reviravoltas nessa fic... e essa é apenas uma delas.

Raditz é realmente um assassino, mas não o assassino frio. Como podem ver pelo que ele fez com Boter, são as emoções que o comandam, não a razão, realmente.

A dupla traição, Bulma entregando a identidade de Vegeta e Vegeta entregando as informações que conseguiu com Bulma só ocorreu por conta do mal entendido. Como vocês podem imaginar, o contrário de paixão não é raiva, mas indiferença. Mantenham a esperança, meus queridos VegeBuls.

A coisa que eu mais gosto nesse capítulo é a fala do Yajirobe, hahaha.

No próximo capítulo Goku vai poder provar se é um bom guarda de diligência.

A citação desse capítulo, como não poderia deixar de ser, é de Bulma. Ela agora, como Scarlett, só deseja ir para casa.


	14. O assalto

**Capítulo 13 – O assalto**

 _"O fogo de batalha caiu sobre ele, queimando-o em todos os lugares com seu calor justo, chiando sua visão, fritando suas sinapses e assando seu coração em seu brilho santo."_

 **(Stephen King, "Mago e Vidro" – Volume 4, série "A Torre Negra")**

Goku pegou suas coisas e se despediu do Professor Kami na noite de terça-feira. Ele carregava tudo que precisava num bornal médio, que ia na garupa de Nuvem Dourada e em dois pequenos bornais laterais que ele prendia na sela da égua. Antes de montar, porém, ele abriu um dos pequenos bornais e tirou uma pequena caixa aveludada e escura e abriu. Não pôde deixar de sorrir diante do anel dourado ornado por uma única pérola branca, que ele colocaria no dedo de Chichi assim que chegasse em West Sayan.

Havia sido difícil achar um anel por um preço que ele pudesse pagar e que ele achasse que Chichi poderia gostar. Mas quando pusera os olhos naquela pérola, vira que era algo delicado e especial como Chichi. E havia gasto 200 dólares sem reclamar.

"O preço de uma das vaquinhas que eu comprei para ela, mas valeu a pena" – ele pensou, guardando o anel de volta e pulando sobre a sela com um aceno feliz para o Professor e para Poppo, que ficaram acenando até ele dobrar a esquina e pegar a rua principal, onde trotou alegremente com sua Nuvem. Era impressionante como ela rapidamente havia aprendido os comandos dele. Goku jamais usava esporas, ele simplesmente sabia como se comunicar para que o animal entendesse o que ele queria, e Nuvem não era diferente.

Chegou em alguns minutos no armazém dos Briefs, que era um dos maiores do Porto. Afinal, a família de Bulma era bem rica e não tinha negócios apenas em West Sayan. Ele bateu à porta e Yajirobe apareceu, dizendo:

\- Então, teve uma boa semana?

\- Tive, realmente. – Goku sorriu – e você?

\- Nem boa e nem ruim. Mas para esses caras ali não foi muito boa, pelo jeito – ele apontou para dois sujeitos que Goku não conhecia e estavam sentados, com expressões de desânimo idênticas, sobre sacos de cereal. Goku olhou para Yajirobe, intrigado e disse:

\- Oi, eu sou o Goku. Quem são vocês?

\- Rechazados, coitados, infelices ... eso es lo que somos – disse o mais baixo, com uma expressão dolorida. O mais alto levantou-se e disse:

\- Largue de ser dramático, Pual, já disse que a raiva dela vai passar. – ele estendeu a mão para Goku e disse – Yamcha, marido de Bulma Briefs, seu criado.

\- Marido? Bulma não era viúva?

\- Bem, eu não estava realmente morto, como você pode perceber – sorriu Yamcha. Nem eu nem meu companheiro Pual. Nós saímos de West Sayan querendo ficar ricos, mas acabamos aqui, com um bom dinheiro mas ainda longe do milhão de dólares...

\- Muy Lejos... – ecoou Pual.

\- Mas não vamos falar sobre isso. O que você faz aqui, Goku? – Yamcha era uma rapaz muito senhor de si, dominava o ambiente e qualquer conversa rapidamente.

\- Eu sou o guarda da diligência.

\- A diligência de West Sayan sempre sofreu com isso. Piorou nos últimos tempos?

\- Muito – disse Yajirobe. – eles vivem nos assaltando. Mas o Goku aqui teve uma boa ideia: a gente mudou o trajeto e estamos passando pelo território dos índios. Lá o Freeza não entra.

\- E os índios?

\- São meus amigos – disse Goku, sorrindo.

\- Rapaz... que belo par de pistolas você tem aí, hein?

\- Tem que ver ele atirando – disse Yajirobe – é o mais rápido que eu já vi.

\- Pode me mostrar? – Yamcha pegou uma garrafa que estava largada no chão do armazém e disse – acerta no alto?

\- Claro. – Disse Goku. – Quando você quiser. Mas só essa. Não quero correr o risco de ficar sem munição para a viagem.

\- Ok – Yamcha disse e atirou a garrafa para o alto imediatamente. Ele mal conseguiu ver Goku sacar e atirar, só sentiu os pequenos cacos caindo como uma chuva – uau! Você é realmente impressionante! Ia fazer o maior sucesso num rodeio que eu fiz parte...

\- Rodeio?

\- Sim, uma espécie de circo de cowboy. Eu não sou bom de tiro, mas tenho uma habilidade. Posso te mostrar. Pual! – ele gritou – hora do show!

O pequeno rapaz suspirou e começou a correr de um lado para o outro quando Yamcha pegou sua laçada de corda e começou a rodar no ar. Ele atirou a corda e laçou Pual sem o menor esforço. Como não havia gasto de munição envolvido, repetiu a performance várias vezes para impressionar Goku.

\- Caramba, onde aprendeu isso?

\- Cresci numa fazenda de gado. Lacei novilhos a vida toda. Aos 17 anos cansei e, como não tinha pai nem mãe, decidi pegar a estrada. Com 23 cheguei a West Sayan com algum dinheiro e conheci Bulma. Eu não sou do tipo que dá o golpe do baú, como ela tinha dinheiro, resolvi pegar meu velho companheiro Pual e tentar ficar rico... mas nossas tentativas não deram muito certo. – Ele suspirou – e agora Bulma quer o divórcio porque eu a enganei.

\- Mas ela achava que você tinha morrido. E se ela tivesse casado de novo?

\- Realmente, calculei mal.

Os dois passaram muito tempo conversando e, por algum motivo, Goku e Yamcha se gostaram e tornaram-se amigos rapidamente. Como deveriam ir para West Sayan juntos no dia seguinte e Yamcha não pretendia se desfazer do seu cavalo, combinaram que iriam ambos a cavalo, reforçando a segurança da diligência, embora Goku estivesse confiante de que o bando de Freeza não teria como atacar a diligência com o novo trajeto.

Só que ele estava enganado.

Zarbon estava preocupado. Assaltara a diligência de West Sayan sem problemas inúmeras vezes, o condutor era até mais estúpido que o da diligência de Old Namek e que o que ia de Vegetown para Oozaru. Nunca dera combate para eles, na verdade.

Mas ele pensou no sujeito do cabelo espetado e sentiu um mal pressentimento. Se Vegeta não estava mentindo, o guarda da diligência era o sujeito mais rápido que ele vira atirar na vida, até mesmo mais rápido que o maldito Vegeta, que era um fenômeno, e feroz como Radditz, que era o sujeito mais perigoso que ele conhecia.

E ele parecia com um homem que Zarbon conhecera brevemente quando entrara, aos 14 anos, para o bando. Barddock. A pele era um pouco mais clara, mas o olhar de fúria quando ele se zangava era o mesmo. Se Barddock não tivesse sido pego na diligência completamente indefeso e com medo pela mulher e pelos filhos, não teria sido jamais morto pelo bando. Porque ele atirava com a rapidez e a precisão de um demônio, exatamente como o rapaz que era tão parecido com ele.

Zarbon não tinha coragem de comentar isso com Freeza, mas chegou a pensar que, talvez, o bebê que tinha sido deixado para os coitotes talvez tivesse sobrevivido. E se um dia realmente resolvesse se vingar dos assassinos dos pais, Freeza teria problemas.

Cada grupo do bando tinha um nome, uma dinâmica e uma estratégia de roubo. As aves de rapina, o grupo de Vegeta, Nappa e Radditz, perseguia e abordava a diligência com rapidez e precisão. Os fanáticos de Ginyu costumavam atacar em movimento, normalmente atirando numa das rodas da diligência. Os fantasmas, que eram o grupo de Zarbon, faziam uma barricada e esperavam numa curva, de arma em punho.

Sempre dava certo. Mas ele estava com medo. Tinha perdido Kiwi, graças ao sujeito do cabelo espetado, sabia como ele era perigoso, rápido e mortal. O pior de tudo, o jovem que ele havia arranjado para o lugar de Kiwi, que se chamava Orlen, não era experiente e muito menos confiante, um garoto de 17 anos que não podia ser comparado a nenhum outro mais experiente, que faria seu primeiro assalto e podia acabar morto ou podia se apavorar e por tudo a perder. Mas eles não tinham escolha, então, ele montou no seu cavalo cinzento e chamou os dois:

\- Dodoria, Orlen, vamos. São duas horas de cavalgada até a curva onde vamos pegar a diligência. Atenção com o sujeito de cabelo espetado, ele pode ser perigoso.

Zarbon estava errado. Goku ERA perigoso.

A diligência havia saído de Vila Pinguin e descia o final da Serra do Paozu em direção ao planalto de Nort Namek quando Goku se sentiu em alerta. Um cavalo vinha galopando rapidamente na direção deles, vindo da planície e ele olhou para trás. Relaxou quando viu o índio Tenshin se aproximando rapidamente. Fez um gesto para que Yajirobe e Yamcha parassem e fez o mesmo. Tenshin os alcançou.

\- How, Goku!

\- How, Tenhsin! Viu alguma coisa suspeita?

\- Cuidado na Curva do Crânio de Boi. – O índio disse, calmamente – eu vi os fantasmas passando, e lá eles ficam.

\- Hum – disse Goku – é uma hora até lá. Obrigado por avisar, Tenhsin.

O índio acenou com a cabeça e fez meia volta, acenando para Yajirobe e ignorando Yamcha. Sumiu na estrada lateral e Yamcha disse:

\- Esse sujeito me dá nervoso com o olho na testa.

\- É um bom amigo e se disse para tomar cuidado, vamos tomar. Mantenha o laço na sela. Pode ser que nós precisemos dele... e você atira?

\- Atiro, mas acho que não me comparo a você.

\- Vamos ver como nos viramos. Yajirobe! – ele olhou para o condutor que o devolveu um olhar cheio de má vontade – perto da Curva do Crânio de Boi você segure o rifle com uma das mãos e as rédeas com a outra.

\- Você fala como se fosse fácil – disse o outro, de cara feia.

\- Para mim, é. – Goku deu um sorriso debochado e soltou as rédeas, fazendo Nuvem retomar seu galope. Yajirobe resmungou qualquer coisa e os seguiu.

Bulma estava dormindo dentro da diligência, na companhia do tristonho Pual, desde que haviam saído de Vila Pinguim. Ela havia aparecido pela manhã usando um belíssimo vestido azul tinindo de novo que comprara em Nova Sadala. Prometera a si mesma que nunca mais usaria luto se ficasse viúva, fosse esse o escândalo que fosse.

Ignorara Yamcha por toda viagem, por mais que ele tivesse se esforçado para agradá-la. Simplesmente não podia aceitar aquele marido de volta, ainda mais depois de saber que ele passara dois anos inteiros vivendo de golpes. Divórcios eram um escândalo, ainda mais na pequena West Sayan, mas ela estava decidida a separar-se o mais rápido possível.

De repente a diligência parou e ela acordou. Já ia colocar a cabeça para fora quando ouviu o primeiro tiro. Olhou para Pual, que como ela arregalou os olhos, e encolheu-se o mais que pode tentando ficar protegida entre os bancos da diligência. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo lá fora, ela ia ficar bem quieta, rezando para que não fosse um assalto.

Por um instante, pensou em Vegeta, que assaltava diligências. Fechou os olhos e pensou: "Tudo menos ser obrigada a ver aquele canalha de novo. Sou uma azarada. Apenas ratos e criminosos entram na minha vida!"

A Curva do Crânio de Boi tinha esse nome por causa de uma pedra muito branca, coberta de matéria calcárea e com uma lateral alongada que, de longe, parecia um grande crânio de boi posto de lado contra a estrada. Era a segunda curva mais perigosa daquela estrada, perdendo apenas para a curva das cruzes, onde os pais de Goku haviam sido mortos muitos anos antes.

Zarbon, Dodoria e Orlen estavam parados, os cavalos atravessados na estrada, logo depois da curva, esperando a diligencia, sem saber que aquilo era um erro e que eles que seriam surpreendidos e não a diligência. Eles ouviam o som dos cascos dos cavalos batendo, acreditando que a diligência vinha se aproximando e teria que parar quando os visse, obstruindo a passagem.

Mas Goku planejara muito bem sua ação, e já vinha com seu revólver em punho, pronto para entrar em ação assim que virasse a curva. Ele e Yamcha vinham bem à frente da diligência, Yamcha já com seu laço preparado para ajudar caso fosse necessário. Quando viraram a curva e entraram no campo de visão dos três bandidos, no entanto, tudo se acelerou.

Zarbon arregalou seus olhos azuis assim que Goku virou a curva. Mas era tarde demais, ele não teve tempo de reação, um tiro o atingiu no antebraço e outro no ombro. Como se fosse possível, antes que Dodoria pudesse lhe dar cobertura, este foi atingido também, mas na mão, largando o revolver com um grito. E quando Goku ia cuidar de Orlen, o terceiro cavaleiro fantasma simplesmente disparou, fugindo na direção de West Sayan. Foi quando Yamcha entrou em ação.

O garoto esporeou seu cavalo castanho, e já estava apavorado e arrependido de ter procurado o bando de Freeza para se juntar a eles. Achava que seria morto com um tiro pelas costas, mas, em vez disso, sentiu de repente ser arrancado da sela por um aperto forte no meio do corpo, caindo em questão de segundos, sentindo uma costela se partir quando bateu no chão e comeu poeira.

Sua visão seguinte foi a de um rosto sorridente rodeado por cabelos pretos que se inclinou sobre ele e disse:

\- Olá, garoto... parece que você vai ser hospedado pela cadeia de West Sayan...

Enquanto isso, Dodoria e Zarbon, recuperados do susto inicial e muito experientes, tentaram reagir a Goku, que havia se aproximado o suficiente para um tiro de mão esquerda. Mas, infelizmente, para ambos, Goku foi mais rápido e atirou nos ombros de cada um deles, desarmando-os imediatamente. Ele chegou perto de Dodoria e apontou a arma para o rosto do bandido, que se rendeu assustado, mas Zarbon, mesmo ferido e sem forças nos braços, disparou o cavalo desviando pela estrada na direção oposta à de West Sayan.

\- YAJIROBE – gritou Goku – ele vai na sua direção!

Yajirobe parou a carroça e mirou o rifle, mas errou o tiro, e Zarbon continuou disparado, desaparecendo numa curva da estrada. Zarbon fugira, sem muita certeza do que faria. Mas o assalto a diligência havia sido frustrado.

Goku e Yamcha terminaram de amarrar Dodoria, que estava ferido, e, com uma série de nós complicados e difíceis de desatar, Yamcha prendeu ele e Orlen às selas de seus cavalos, que foram atados à parelha de cavalos da diligência.

\- O que vão fazer com a gente? – perguntou Dodoria – eu estou machucado.

\- Você aguenta até chegarmos a West Sayan – disse Goku. Eu sei que raramente machuco seriamente. Mas acho que nunca mais você vai conseguir atirar direito.

\- E eu? – perguntou Orlen – é a primeira vez que eu saio com o bando! Eu nem chego a ser uma ameaça!

\- Diga isso ao xerife de West Sayan e depois ao Juiz de Porto Feroz ou Nova Sadala – disse Yamcha. Não tenho muita certeza de que jurisdição estamos...

\- Vamos, Yamcha, chega de papo – gritou Goku. Quero chegar antes do anoitecer e perdemos pelo menos uma hora por causa desses trastes... Corre, Nuvem!

Ele disparou a égua na frente e Yamcha o seguiu. Yajirobe estalou o chicote, que atingiu acidentalmente a orelha de Dodoria que gritou.

\- Opa! Desculpa aí, senhor bandido! Não estou acostumado a levar passageiros na frente da diligência – gritou Yajirobe, feliz por saber que dessa vez o bando de Freeza tinha perdido.

Dentro da cabine, Bulma suspirou aliviada. Afinal, o sujeito mal educado havia sido um bom investimento... e Yamcha não havia sido de todo inútil.

Talvez ela desse uma chance para ele.


	15. Heróis de West Sayan

**Capítulo 14 – Heróis de West Sayan**

 _"Ele era um romântico à sua maneira dura ... mas ele também era realista o suficiente para saber que algumas vezes o amor pode realmente conquistar tudo."_

(Stephen King – "A escolha dos três" – A Torre Negra, volume 3)

" _Acredito que uma mulher forte pode ser mais forte que um homem, particularmente se ela tiver amor em seu coração. Eu acho que uma mulher amorosa é indestrutível."_

(John Steinbeck – A Leste do Éden)

Os planos de Goku de chegar a West Sayan antes do anoitecer acabaram frustrados pelos dois prisioneiros. Eles, talvez na esperança de que algum tipo de resgate fosse enviado por Freeza, atrasaram ao máximo a viagem, pedindo pausas para beber água e, em consequência, urinar. Cansado de amarrar e desamarrar os dois, e vendo que eles não parariam até esgotarem a paciência dele e de Goku, Yamcha amordaçou os dois com suas bandanas.

\- Agora só abrem a boca para chatear em West Sayan. – ele disse e Goku riu.

\- Você acha que eles estavam fazendo de propósito?

\- Tenho certeza – disse Yamcha – eles queriam nos forçar a dormir na estrada pensando que talvez Freeza mandasse alguém. Mas pelo que ouvi falar dele, esses dois aí jamais vão voltar para o bando, o sujeito nunca perdoa fracassos...

\- O que será que aconteceu com o sujeito que eu atirei no dedo? Ele estava em West Sayan com esse gorducho aí e o outro que fugiu.

\- Você me disse mais cedo que atirou na mão direita dele?

\- Sim. Era isso ou levar um tiro.

\- Então, indiretamente, você o matou. Se ele voltou para Freeza incapaz de atirar, foi morto, Goku.

\- Isso é horrível – disse Goku, pensando, no entanto, que não tivera alternativa.

\- Ninguém sabe como é o rosto de Freeza, sabia?

\- Sério?

\- Já viu algum cartaz com o rosto dele?

\- Na verdade, não.

\- Porque ele mata quem descobre sua aparência fora do bando. – disse Yamcha, sinistramente. – em dois anos na estrada aprende-se tudo sobre ele. O bando é enorme, fiel, e embora muitos morram, sempre aparecem novos interessados. Entram para o bando e renunciam à família, aos amigos... garotos criados em pequenas cidades, às vezes órfãos, jovens atraídos pelo perigo, eles não pensam na idiotice que estão fazendo quando entram para o bando.

Naquele momento, passavam pela curva das cruzes e Yamcha viu Goku abaixando a cabeça. Ele ficou quieto e então perguntou:

\- Você é religioso?

\- Mais ou menos. Mas quem está enterrado sob aquelas cruzes... – ele nunca havia contado aquilo para ninguém, nem mesmo para Chichi – são os meus pais.

\- Então... – perguntou Yamcha – seu pai... é o tal cara que foi morto porque...

\- Desertou do bando de Freeza. Mas eu era um bebê e não me lembro de nada, a não ser daquilo que meu avô adotivo acabou me contando. Eu fui criado como sendo sobrinho-neto dele, mas quando eu tinha 12 anos, ele me contou toda verdade. Desde então não consigo passar aqui sem pensar nisso.

\- Eu sinto muito, Goku. Um dia Freeza vai ter o que merece.

\- Sim, vai ter – disse Goku.

"E vai ser pelas minhas mãos" ele apenas pensou.

Quando finalmente cruzaram com um marco de pedra atrás do qual se via uma placa que dizia apenas "West Sayan" já era bem tarde da noite. Lá embaixo, descendo a colina, a cidade estava parcialmente iluminada. Colonos que trabalhavam na prospecção procurando novos veios para uma mina de cobre fora da cidade, trabalhadores que acordavam muito cedo e outros já estavam dormindo. Goku sentiu-se chateado ao ver que a pequena casa do pastor Cutelo também não tinha mais nenhuma luz acesa. O Saloon, a casa dos Briefs e a delegacia, no entanto, ainda tinham seus lampiões de gás acesos e Yamcha disse:

\- Que bom que não precisaremos acordar o velho Satan para colocar esses dois trastes na cadeia... e podemos pedir que ele use o telégrafo e mande uma mensagem a Nova Sadala.

\- Telégrafo?

\- Sim – Yamcha apontou um fio que passava sobre eles, suspenso ao longo da estrada por postes, no qual Goku jamais havia reparado – isso é uma linha telegráfica que pode transmitir uma mensagem até Nova Sadala em, sei lá, minutos. Eu estava morando aqui quando a Bulma usou a sua influência para conseguir essa linha. Há cidades mais importantes que West Sayan que ainda não tem, como Tullace.

\- Uau... – Goku não tinha entendido metade da explicação, mas não quis complicar mais. – então podemos avisar ao Oficial Hitto que temos homens de Freeza?

\- Sim – disse Yamcha – e embora ele seja a última pessoa na face da terra que eu queira ver, tenho certeza que ele vai estar aqui amanhã no fim do dia para levar os dois no máximo no dia seguinte... antes que Freeza mande alguém para liquidá-los.

\- Acha que ele fará isso?

\- Tenho certeza – disse Yamcha.

O xerife Satan já havia ido para casa e quem tomava conta da delegacia, apenas porque a diligência ainda não havia chegado, era o assistente dele, o obeso e preguiçoso Buu, que dormia na cadeira do xerife, de costas para o xadrez que estava sempre vazio, quando Goku e Yamcha entraram, levando os dois presos.

\- Eu preciso de um médico – disse Dodoria.

Goku e Yamcha haviam amarrado precariamente seus ferimentos e Goku disse:

\- Você tem razão. Buu, vá chamar o doutor Karin.

\- O quêê? – a voz fina e anasalada de Buu mostrava todo seu espanto – prisioneiros?

\- Do bando de Freeza – disse Yamcha.

\- Você não é o marido morto da Bulma?

\- Sou, e você pode ver que não estou morto. Chame o médico.

O gorducho saiu correndo e Yamcha disse:

\- Vou passar a mensagem pelo telégrafo assim que ele voltar. Duvido que essa besta saiba o Código Morse, mas não vou passar por cima da autoridade dele.

\- Onde você aprendeu esse tal código?

\- Academia Militar. Foi duro entrar, eu tinha 18 anos. Mas fiquei só dois anos antes de ser expulso.

\- Expulso?

\- É. Soquei um sujeito que hoje é Major ou algo assim. Um tal de Zamasu.

Goku riu. O mundo era pequeno.

Depois que o doutor Karin chegou, reclamando muito de ter sido tirado da cama, Goku e Yamcha foram escalados para segurar Dodoria enquanto o médico extraía a bala do ombro, ao som dos assustadores gritos do bandido. O tiro da mão foi menos complicado, porque a bala havia atravessado a mão e o doutor apenas fechou a ferida com pontos. Tudo isso ali mesmo na pequena delegacia. Já no xadrez, Orlen tremia.

Quando Buu abriu a cela e Dodoria entrou ele disse:

\- Estamos mortos, garoto. Antes que o tal do Hitto nos leve, Freeza nos alcança. É sempre assim.

Yamcha transmitia a mensagem por Código Morse para a delegacia central de Nova Sadala. Goku e Buu o observavam enquanto ele dava pequenas batidas na haste do telégrafo. Ele disse então:

\- Se tudo foi transmitido certo, haverá uma resposta daqui a pouco.

Alguns minutos depois o receptor começou a furar a pequena bobina de papel ao lado da haste e Yamcha pegou a mensagem.

\- Responde Oficial Monaka: Entendido – ele leu – Avisaremos Oficial Hitto para partir logo pela manhã para West Sayan. Mantenham os prisioneiros sob vigília.

Ele e Goku se entreolharam e depois olharam para Buu, que parecia idiota demais para aquela tarefa. Goku pôs a mão no ombro dele e disse:

\- Vá para casa, Buu. Eu e Yamcha vigiamos o prisioneiro.

O assistente assentiu e Goku fechou a porta da delegacia quando ele saiu.

\- Não se preocupe – ele disse a Yamcha – vou dividir a minha remuneração por essa viagem contigo.

\- Eu não me preocuparia com isso – disse o outro – eu conheço meu sogro. Ele vai me recompensar sem que eu precise por a mão no seu salário. Agora vamos revezar. Se estiver muito cansado, pode dormir primeiro – ele apontou um banco de madeira ao lado da mesa do xerife. – eu nunca fui de dormir cedo...

A fúria de Freeza quando Zarbon chegou ao esconderijo com três tiros no corpo foi tamanha que ele socou o belo rosto do bandido com tamanha força que seu nariz partiu imediatamente, deixando-o com um calombo roxo e inchado bem no meio da face. Ele queria matar Zarbon, mas acabou poupando-o porque ele garantiu que extraindo as balas ele continuaria apto a atirar e por que Zarbon tinha um status especial no seu bando, desde os 16 anos era o homem em quem Freeza mais confiava.

\- Maldito! Maldito! Quantos homens eu vou perder para esse maldito moleque?

\- Quantos você mandar contra ele – disse Zarbon – ele é um demônio... só vi um homem atirar assim na vida.

Freeza olhou para ele, que completou:

\- Barddock. Ele atira como Barddock. Mesma velocidade, mesma pontaria, mesma certeza sem hesitação.

\- Mas eu matei Barddock – disse Freeza, friamente.

\- Porque sabia que ele estaria desarmado – Zarbon o encarou de forma desafiadora – mas esse garoto não vai largar as pistolas, e ele vai estar ao lado de cada diligência de West Sayan a Nova Sadala daqui para frente... melhor pensar em como vai pegá-lo.

\- Depois eu penso nisso... primeiro temos que silenciar Dodoria e Orlen.

\- O... quê? – disse Zarbon – não vai trazê-los de volta? Já perdemos 4 homens da nossa elite nos últimos dias...

\- Não gosto de quem se deixa capturar... e se eu conheço aquele miserável do Hitto, antes do amanhecer ele vai cavalgar como um louco até West Sayan... ainda bem que a delegacia de lá é precária e ele não vai pegar o depoimento deles fora da sua própria jurisdição.

\- Você vai matá-los... em Nova Sadala ou em West Sayan? – perguntou Zarbon, apreensivo.

\- Isso não é importante. Mas tenho o homem certo para isso – ele disse e gritou – Raditz!

O gigantesco capanga estava jogando cartas com outros homens do bando e veio andando, com seu ar displicente, até o chefe, sem dizer nada. Freeza fingia não ver o olhar de desprezo de Raditz para ele porque a fúria fria do rapaz sempre havia sido útil a ele.

\- Precisa de mim, chefe?

\- Sua faca anda afiada?

O outro riu e disse:

\- Você poderia perguntar ao que sobrou do Boter... mas eu usei minha faca para arrancar a língua dele.

\- Bom, muito bom. Quero duas mortes discretas e silenciosas. Na delegacia de West Sayan.

\- Delegacia? – riu Raditz – preciso mesmo ser silencioso? Preferiria usar explosivos.

Freeza riu e explicou a Raditz o que queria.

Quando a manhã chegou e o delegado Satan apareceu, Goku explicou a ele quem eram os dois presos. Yamcha já tinha ido tentar dormir na casa de Bulma, mesmo sabendo que ela tentaria colocá-lo para fora. O delegado se espantou e disse:

\- Então há um oficial de Nova Sadala a caminho daqui?

\- Sim.

Quando soube que seria responsável por entregar dois criminosos do Bando de Freeza para Hitto, Satan tremeu da cabeça aos pés e abraçou Goku dizendo:

\- Seremos heróis de West Sayan, meu jovem! Imagine, eu, o primeiro xerife a entregar bandidos do bando de Freeza a um oficial superior e você, o guarda-diligência que pegou os dois!

\- O senhor está esquecendo o Yamcha – disse Goku, meio sem graça fugindo do terrível abraço.

\- Sim, sim... quem é Yamcha?

\- Marido de Bulma.

\- Ele não estava morto?

\- Longa história, xerife. Que ele pode contar ao senhor mais tarde, porque eu estou morto e vou dormir.

Goku saiu da delegacia e soltou Nuvem do poste em frente à delegacia onde a amarrara para passar a noite recebendo da égua um olhar de censura. Depois de horas no lombo da égua e uma noite mal dormida, revezando com Yamcha no banco duro de madeira da delegacia, Goku queria apenas a sua cama. Olhou para a égua e disse:

\- Vou te levar para o estábulo do Senhor Kame, Nuvenzinha...

Ele nem ia montar na égua, mas nesse momento ele olhou na direção da praça de West Sayan e a viu. Chichi atravessava a praça carregando uma pequena lata de leite. Goku nunca saberia exatamente porque fez aquilo, mas, lembrando-se do anel guardado no bornal da sua sela, montou a égua e disse:

\- Vamos, Nuvem!

Ele cavalgou rapidamente na direção de Chichi, que só percebeu que ele se aproximava quando já estava muito perto, deixando cair a lata de leite um instante antes de Goku arrebatá-la do chão e com um movimento muito rápido, sentá-la na sua frente, atravessada na sela. Ela tinha os olhos arregalados, assustada, mas de repente, pareceu cair em si e gritou:

\- Goku, você ficou louco?

Ele riu e disse:

\- Eu estava com saudades. Quando cheguei, ontem à noite, sua casa já estava toda escura.

\- Você me fez derrubar o leite que eu estava levando para a casa dos Briefs!

Ele tornou a rir.

\- Onde estamos indo, Goku? – ela perguntou novamente e ele continuou rindo. Chegaram ao pátio atrás da igreja. As vaquinhas do pastor Cutelo estavam ali, comendo grama depois da ordenha da manhã. Ele apeou e deu a mão para Chichi, que o olhava intrigada. Ele soltou Nuvem para comer no pasto, mas antes, pegou discretamente a caixa no bornal atrás da sela e escondeu no bolso da camisa. Estendeu a mão para Chichi e a levou até debaixo da macieira, onde sentou-se diante dela, com um sorriso radiante.

\- A gente brincava muito aqui, lembra?

Ela deu um sorriso nostálgico e disse:

\- Eu me lembro. Foi aqui que eu perguntei se você me aceitava como esposa...

\- É verdade – ele disse – e eu prometi que me casaria com você. Mas agora é a minha vez de perguntar – ele tirou a caixa do bolso e a estendeu aberta para ela, dizendo – quer ser minha esposa, Chichi?

Quando ela viu o anel de pérola ela deu um grito e abraçou-o, com as mãos em volta de seu pescoço. O abraço o fez sentir a pele macia dela junto ao seu rosto, e aquilo o arrepiou inteiro, como se a proximidade com o rosto o macio dela despertasse nele uma vontade que não sabia direito definir. De repente, ele disse:

\- Me desculpe, Chichi... eu vivo fazendo você derrubar leite...

Ela deu uma risada alta e gostosa e afastou seu rosto para olhá-lo, mas quando ia dizer alguma coisa, Goku a puxou e juntou seus lábios aos dela, matando a vontade e a curiosidade que o acompanhava desde que ela lhe dera um beijo no rosto, dias antes e que se intensificara depois do gesto impulsivo de Suno em Nova Sadala. De olhos fechados, um sentia o outro e aquilo era algo muito novo para ambos. Quando se separaram e se encararam, Goku murmurou.

\- Então... isso que é um beijo? – ele sorriu para ela e disse – você gostou?

Chichi ficou vermelha e assentiu sem dizer nada. E isso o fez puxá-la para um segundo beijo. Um tempo depois, ele afastou seu rosto do dela e disse:

\- Preciso te contar como foi a viagem.

Ele narrou como havia sido a viagem de ida e sua estada em Nova Sadala, omitindo apenas o beijo que Suno dera nele porque não queria que Chichi não gostasse da sua amiga que, ele tinha certeza, o esqueceria em breve. Então falou sobre o aparecimento de Yamcha, a volta e a atuação dele no assalto.

\- Então o Oficial vem aqui pegar os dois bandidos?

\- Sim, e vai levá-los para Nova Sadala. Parece que nunca pegaram ninguém do bando de Freeza.

\- Então você precisa descansar, dormir e se preparar para estar por perto quando esse delegado chegar, Goku. E tome um banho porque você ficou muito tempo na estrada! Vamos – ela levantou-se e ele a seguiu. Sem saber exatamente porque, ele decidiu seguir todas as instruções dela.

Havia um aglomerado na praça quando o Oficial Hitto chegou com uma comitiva de mais três homens. Goku não sabia como, mas, sem que ele tivesse contado para ninguém além de Chichi, já havia 5 versões diferentes do assalto à diligência, cada uma mais absurda que a outra, e todos cumprimentavam ele e Yamcha.

Eram quase seis da tarde quando o oficial chegou e apertou firmemente a mão de Goku e depois a de Yamcha, este sem muita convicção. Então ele disse:

\- Passaremos apenas uma noite em West Sayan, amanhã sairemos antes do sol nascer. O bom senso ordena que levemos os indivíduos para Nova Sadala antes que alguém do bando de Freeza os ataque. É uma cidade pequena e desguarnecida.

O que ele não sabia que alguém já estava esperando o anoitecer escondido perto da entrada para West Sayan, fumando um cigarro sem filtro, esperando a escuridão para se aproximar furtiva e silenciosamente da delegacia. A noite o encobriria e ele usaria sua maior habilidade para, sem que Hitto tomasse ciência de nada, passar a faca no pescoço nada inocente de Dodoria e no do garoto novo, que jamais teria a oportunidade de se defender ou pedir clemência por causa de sua juventude.

Raditz apagou o cigarro e o descartou com um piparote pensando: "quando o oficial perceber que estão mortos, eu já estarei bem longe..."

Depois que a vigésima pessoa abraçou Goku, ele perguntou a Yamcha:

\- Então é isso que é ser um herói?

\- Acho que é mais que isso, mas agora não importa muito, Goku – riu Yamcha – apenas curta esse momento.

Notas:

Como no anime, Buu só dorme e Satan é meio picareta. E isso terá graves consequências.

Vai chegando o momento de dois irmãos se encararem frente a frente sem saber que são irmãos. E agora? O que acontecerá?

Yamcha malandramente vai beliscando a fama de Goku para ter algum crédito com a Bulma. Será que vai dar certo?

Viram, amiguinhos GoChis? Teve primeiro beijo. O primeiro de muitos.

As citações desse capítulo, a meu ver, definem as personas de Goku e Chichi nessa história.

Próximo capítulo: "Noite sem Lua". Má sorte para Orlen e Dodoria.


	16. Capítulo 15 - Noite sem luar

**Capítulo 15 – Noite sem lua**

" _É a possibilidade da escuridão que faz a luz parecer tão brilhante"_

 **(Stephen King – Lobos de Calla – A Torre Negra, volume V)**

A noite caiu como um manto escuro sobre a cidade de West Sayan. Uma noite negra por causa da lua nova, que cedo despontara e cedo iria se recolher, deixando o céu como um manto negro coalhado de estrelas que brilhavam como diamantes.

Depois de oito horas de viagem, o oficial Hitto encontrava-se absurdamente cansado, mas pensava freneticamente na segurança daqueles dois presos. Ele não podia interrogá-los ali, na delegacia de West Sayan, que não era sua jurisdição, mas tentara uma conversa informal com ambos assim que chegara.

O mais jovem parecia arrependido e desesperado, e ele podia imaginar por quê: era apenas um garoto muito assustado que havia se metido com uma coisa que não entendia muito bem e que agora não sabia como fazer para escapar daquilo. Não devia ser o primeiro arrependido de ter entrado para o bando, mas era o primeiro que ele conhecia. E ele sentia pena.

O outro, no entanto, se recusara a sair do fundo da cela. Era um homem de meia-idade gordo, como uma pele macilenta e cheia de marcas de uma acne severa no passado. Quando Hitto o chamou ele encarou o oficial com um olhar que ele já vira muitas vezes na vida.

Era o mesmo olhar de um condenado à forca.

\- Se você colaborar – disse Hitto – podemos garantir a sua segurança em Nova Sadala, ou uma transferência para uma prisão em outra jurisdição, onde Freeza não o ache. A única coisa que precisamos é que identifique o homem e nos ajude a fazer um retrato falado dele...

\- Retrato? – Dodoria disse, do fundo da cela, de onde não saíra. Seu rosto estava escondido pelas sombras – o senhor acha realmente que um dia vai conseguir pegar o Freeza, oficial?

\- Diziam que não pegariam ninguém do bando dele, e pegamos você.

\- Não, o senhor não me pegou. Aquele jovem demônio sim, e eu o amaldiçoo, porque ele me condenou à morte. E condenou o frangote aqui junto. Eu espero que aquele morra um dia nas mãos de Freeza. Porque ninguém se põe na frente dele e sobrevive.

\- Amanhã vamos levá-lo para Nova Sadala. E veremos se você colabora ou não.

O oficial se virou com aquela ameaça no ar, mas ela não fez o mínimo efeito em Dodoria. Já o rapaz, Orlen, ficou num canto trêmulo, chorando cheio de medo. Hitto estava preocupado: o xerife Satan garantiu a ele que seus homens poderiam dormir tranquilamente que a segurança dos detentos ficaria por conta dele... mas ele não conseguia sentir a mínima confiança naquele sujeito falastrão.

\- Eles ficarão bem vigiados?

\- Posso garantir que sim. Deixarei meu assistente aqui a noite toda. Ninguém vai passar por ele.

Hitto não viu o assistente do xerife, e esse foi seu maior erro. Se tivesse visto, saberia que aquele homem não estava à altura da tarefa para a qual fora designado.

No Saloon, Goku jantava um prato enorme de carne-seca com batatas enquanto conversava com Yamcha e Kuririn, que bebiam cerveja:

\- Não acham que deveríamos nos revezar para vigiar os presos?

\- Acha que eles podem fugir? – Kuririn perguntou, virando o resto da sua caneca de cerveja.

\- Não é isso – Yamcha tinha uma expressão preocupada – acho que Goku tem o mesmo medo que eu, do bando de Freeza invadir a cidade para resgatar ou matar os dois.

\- Bem, - disse Kuririn, pedindo mais cerveja com um gesto para Lunch – não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu não arriscaria meu pescoço para proteger assaltantes de diligência.

\- Minha preocupação é o Buu – Goku coçou atrás da cabeça – acho que ele pode estar correndo perigo. Nós vigiaríamos os presos melhor que ele...

\- Mas ainda estamos exaustos da noite passada e o xerife nos dispensou por vaidade e orgulho – disse Yamcha – e eu preciso tentar me reconciliar com Bulma... ela me permitiu dormir no sofá hoje...

\- Mas você vai fazer de tudo para ir da sala para o quarto – disse Kuririn maliciosamente – sabe, quando disseram que você havia morrido eu achei que tínhamos perdido um cara muito legal...

\- Eu e Pual fugimos daquela mina! Era quase trabalho escravo. Precisávamos sumir por um bom tempo... aliás, pobre Pual... está hospedado lá no velho Tsuru, não tinha lugar aqui no saloon. Goku, você precisa comprar uma casa, assim vai vagar um quarto por aqui para meu amigo.

\- Pual pode vir para cá amanhã. Hitto e os policiais de Nova Sadala vão embora. Quanto à minha situação... West Sayan não tem casas para vender. – Goku disse, desanimado – eu procurei saber hoje e me disseram que não há nenhuma à venda. E quero comprar uma casa para me casar com Chichi. Não podemos ficar morando aqui em cima do Saloon.

\- É mesmo? – Yamcha virou o resto da cerveja e disse – amanhã nós dois vamos à prefeitura e eu vou te ajudar a negociar um bom terreno com o velho prefeito Kaioh. Basta contar uma piada engraçada e ele fica fácil de se lidar. Se não tem casa, construa uma! E por falar nisso, vou para casa. Você vai ficar aí, Kuririn?

\- Não, vou também. Boa noite, Goku. Ei, Lunch, pendure as minhas cervejas...

\- Eu não tenho cara de quem faz caridade, tenho? – a mulher disse, olhando o careca com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Eu pago, Lunch – disse Goku, tirando moedas do bolso – e pago a do Yamcha também, ele nem se preocupou em pedir para pendurar...

Lunch riu, enquanto recolhia os pratos e os copos. Goku subiu para seu quarto. Estava exausto. Precisava descansar. Em seis dias estaria de volta à estrada e não pretendia sair sem deixar o assunto da sua nova casa encaminhado.

Do alto de uma colina, Raditz observava, quieto, o movimento cessando em West Sayan e a cidade aos poucos se apagando. Ele havia escondido seu cavalo atrás de uma moita. Do alto podia ver delegacia, uma construção mais reforçada que as demais, com chão de pedras e paredes sólidas, ao contrário das paredes de madeira de todas as outras construções. Ele conhecia bem West Sayan. Mais jovem ele havia estado ali várias vezes com Nappa, antes de Freeza dizer para Nappa parar de frequentar lugares onde ele era conhecido.

Mas ele ainda tinha um mapa mental da cidade na cabeça e um plano sólido que pretendia seguir. Não queria chamar atenção ou matar ninguém além dos dois prisioneiros, mas esperava sinceramente que ninguém se interpusesse em seu caminho.

Desceu a colina devagar quando a cidade estava quase toda às escuras. Aproximou-se vagarosamente pela rua atrás da delegacia. Como ele se lembrava, as grades eram sólidas e grossas, e ele deveria dar a volta e invadir pela frente, o que era arriscado. Deveria ter alguém vigiando, provavelmente um dos homens de Hitto.

Quase riu quando viu o "vigia" largado em uma cadeira à porta da delegacia dormindo e roncando, as banhas da barriga balançando ostensivamente cada vez que ele ressoava. Raditz poderia ter facilmente cortado a garganta do policial obeso, mas, em vez disso, decidiu que seria melhor humilhá-lo. Havia uma corda de amarrar montaria presa a um poste na porta da delegacia, ele cortou a corda com sua faca e amarrou o assistente do xerife, que sequer se mexeu ou acordou. Deu nós fortes e amarrou os pés juntos, rindo imaginando o balofo caindo de cara no chão se tentasse levantar assustado.

Com o sujeito amarrado, Raditz pegou as chaves que estavam penduradas na calça dele e abriu a porta da delegacia vagarosamente. Estava escuro, mas ele não teve dificuldade em achar um lampião ao lado da porta, que ele acendeu usando um fósforo de sua carteira. A única cela era comprida e úmida. Ele se aproximou e viu os dois presos deitados de costas para ele, no fundo da cela, cada um num catre coberto com palha.

Cautelosamente, ele abriu a cela e tornou e fechar, pondo a chave no bolso. Ele se aproximou silenciosamente de Dodoria, que roncava ruidosamente. Raditz não gostava de matar à traição, pelas costas, um homem indefeso. Mas não havia muita escolha. Não podia se arriscar numa luta corporal com um homem que, embora bem gordo, era também muito forte.

\- Bons sonhos, Dodoria – ele sussurrou – dê boa noite a Satanás por mim.

Não durou trinta segundos: Raditz segurou firmemente a cabeça de Dodoria, que acordou subitamente e com um gesto rápido, passou a faca em seu pescoço abrindo um talho fundo e irreversível. O outro abriu a boca no escuro, mas o máximo que ele ouviu foi um resfolegar ansioso à medida que ele perdia sangue e caía, o rosto enterrado no catre de palha, o corpo perdido em espasmos involuntários que cessaram subitamente junto com sua respiração. O sangue dele começou a se espalhar pelo chão e Raditz voltou-se para ver, na penumbra, o jovem Orlen encolhido em seu catre, petrificado ante à presença maciça do gigantesco bandido.

Era horrível a ideia de matar aquele garoto, porque ele era exatamente o que Raditz um dia fora: um menino assustado. O ódio que ele tinha de Freeza por ter acabado com a sua infância e juventude tinha a ver com o que ele via nos olhos do garoto. Um dia, muito tempo atrás, ele tivera aquele mesmo olhar.

Com um gesto curto, ele limpou a faca e guardou na bainha, no seu cinto, ao lado de uma de suas pistolas. Em seguida olhou o garoto, que o encarava apavorado no escuro, e disse:

\- Eu não vou te matar, guri. Eu vou abrir a cela e você vai correr na direção da saída da cidade. Lá tem uma estrebaria, roube um cavalo o mais silenciosamente o possível e fuja para o leste. Não pare, se preciso, cavalgue à noite toda... Eu vou dizer que te matei, mas se você aparecer aqui ou em Nova Sadala, ou fizer alguma besteira, eu mesmo vou atrás de você, guri. Eu não dou segundas chances.

Orlen abriu a boca e tornou a fechar. Em silêncio, Raditz abriu a cela e saiu junto com o garoto. Largou as chaves da delegacia no chão e passou por Buu adormecido, segurando a vontade de rir. Então separou-se do garoto e se afastou pela rua de trás da delegacia, pretendendo subir a colina e não ver nunca mais o rosto dele na sua frente. Algo, no entanto o fez parar um pouco antes de sair da cidade. Sentiu um arrepio e pensou que alguma coisa podia dar muito errado. E ele precisava estar por perto mais algum tempo.

No seu quarto, mesmo cansado, Goku não conseguira ainda se deitar para dormir. Tirara a camisa, mas ainda estava de calça e botas, sentado na beira da cama com as mãos juntas sob o queixo, pensativo, incapaz de relaxar. Numa cadeira seu cinturão e pistolas repousavam e ele olhava para o lado de fora da janela, pensando, tenso, em Buu vigiando a delegacia, com um pressentimento de que algo ruim estava para acontecer.

Não era de ter pressentimentos como o amigo Tenshin, mas aquele dia ele sentia uma coisa estranha que o afligia, e ele não sabia explicar o que era, só sabia que seus pensamentos não paravam e ele não conseguia simplesmente terminar de tirar a roupa e se jogar na cama como fazia todos os dias. Por um instante, pensou que esse estado de ansiedade começara antes mesmo dele sentar-se com os amigos no saloon. Era como se uma presença o afetasse e ele não soubesse explicar o que era.

Pensou que se tivesse um dos vícios que ele via em todos os homens dali ele talvez estivesse mais calmo. Mas, por causa da forma como o avô o criara, Goku não fumava e nem bebia. Durante a viagem Yamcha o oferecera um pouco de uísque que ele cuspira assustado quando a bebida queimara sua garganta. Não conseguia achar graça nem em cerveja e muito menos em uísque ou cigarros. A única coisa que o alegrava era comer.

Por um instante, desejou que Chichi estivesse ali com ele. Os únicos momentos realmente bons daquele dia haviam sido os que passara ao lado dela. Gostaria de poder conversar com ela, dividir aquela angústia que o afligia. Mas o máximo que podia era esperar vê-la no dia seguinte, não podia fazer mais nada.

Já ia levantar-se para tirar as botas e as calças quando ouviu ao longe um relincho alto e aflito, e reconheceu que o som vinha da estrebaria do senhor Kame, e era produzido por Nuvem Dourada. Sem pensar muito, ele levantou-se, e, sem se preocupar em vestir uma camisa, estendeu a mão e pegou o cinturão com seus revólveres e passou pela cintura, afivelando o cinto.

Sabendo que o saloon provavelmente já estava trancado, ele dirigiu-se à sacada e se pendurou, soltando-se em seguida e caindo na rua principal. Estava muito escuro e não havia luar, mas, assim mesmo, ele correu na direção da estrebaria. Ninguém iria mexer com sua égua querida

Raditz também ouviu o relincho da égua e disse alto:

\- Merda. Garoto burro que não sabe nem roubar um animal em silêncio.

Ele correu pela rua até a estrebaria, cujo portão estava aberto. O garoto tentava, em vão, selar uma égua braba que escoiceava e bufava. Raditz estava oculto pelas sombras e ouviu quando a égua olhou para o outro lado escoiceou e mais uma vez e abriu galope em outra direção, sumindo da vista dele e deixando o o garoto no meio da rua com a sela na mão. Um assovio chamou sua atenção. E ele parou, petrificado, murmurando:

\- Larga essa sela e corre, garoto... – o rapaz realmente largou a cela e a deixou cair ao chão, mas parou de repente e ficou olhando para a direção onde a égua correra.

\- EI! – Raditz ouviu uma voz e soube que o jogo estava perdido para o garoto.

Ele tirou a faca do cinto, praguejando. O garoto ainda não o vira e nem sabia como ele era bom atirando facas. Ele ainda disse, antes de mirar e atirar a faca:

\- Merda, guri... E eu te dei uma chance tão boa...

Um silvo baixo, que o rapaz sequer ouviu, cortou o ar quando a faca partiu para cravar-se no pescoço dele, que caiu imediatamente. Raditz cerrou os dentes com raiva. Não era o primeiro homem que ele matava contra a própria vontade. Ele ia virar-se para correr colina acima quando um vulto apareceu logo atrás do garoto caído.

Raditz arregalou os olhos. O porte era o mesmo, a altura, a mesma, e mesmo no escuro podia ver os cabelos arrepiados. A silhueta parada atrás do garoto morto olhava na direção dele. Nenhum dos dois conseguia se mexer. O que deveria ser um sussurro saiu de seus lábios, improvável, irracional e estúpido:

\- Pai? –

A palavra saiu de sua boa de forma natural e audível para o outro homem, que deu alguns passos na sua direção, e ele tinha também o mesmo andar de seu pai. Ele não sacou os revolveres, nem o homem, que de repente falou:

\- Quem é você?

A voz. A voz era diferente, jovem, límpida e clara, e o fez voltar à razão. Raditz virou-se e correu o mais rápido que pôde, colina acima, seguido de perto pelo homem. Por um instante, ele achou que fosse levar um tiro pelas costas, mas o rapaz se limitava a correr em perseguição a ele, tão rápido quanto ele corria. Quando Raditz se embrenhou no mato ele quase o alcançou, mas a escuridão, a qual Raditz estava mais acostumado, o favoreceu e ele, num instante, estava sobre seu cavalo, que esporeou e direcionou à estrada que saía de West Sayan. Sabia que a vantagem que pudesse ter desapareceria no instante em que Hitto, seus homens, e, talvez, o sujeito misterioso, o seguissem. Mas ele não pretendia parar e, muito menos, ser capturado.

Quando já estava longe, olhou para trás e viu, parado no meio da estrada, o vulto do homem, e ele ainda era uma silhueta que evocava o fantasma de seu pai. O pai que ele vira ser baleado por Freeza, mas jamais vira morto. Quando tornou a olhar para frente lembrou-se que já havia visto aquele homem antes, em Nova Sadala. Então ele soube.

Aquele homem, tão parecido ao seu pai, devia ser o tal guarda diligência de West Sayan. Isso explicava a presença dele nos dois lugares, mas não explicava a semelhança dele com o velho Barddock. E ele não sossegaria enquanto não soubesse de onde vinha aquela semelhança.

Parado na estrada, Goku se perguntava porque não conseguira atirar nem mesmo nas pernas do bandido misterioso. Repentinamente sua inquietude anterior e toda sua ansiedade faziam sentido: havia, de alguma forma, sentido a sua presença na cidade. Mas algo mais forte que ele o impedira de atirar no homem, mesmo depois de ver o garoto cair morto quando a faca que o outro habilmente lançara o atingira. Vira um assassino covarde matar um garoto indefeso, mas não conseguira tornar-se um assassino frio baleando-o pelas costas.

Goku lentamente começou a descer a colina na direção de West Sayan. Ainda não havia chegado na metade do caminho quando Nuvem o alcançou e roçou o focinho nele carinhosamente. Goku abraçou o pescoço do animal, lutando contra o nó na garganta que sentia. E a única palavra que o bandido dissera para ele não saía de sua mente. Olhou para a cidade, onde luzes começavam a ser acesas. Logo o oficial Hitto o estaria interrogando, para saber o que ele sabia. E ele diria o que pudesse.

Mas omitiria o fato que o bandido o chamara de pai.

Notas:

E os irmãos se viram, mas, por algum motivo, não se atacaram. O destino trabalhou para que se encontrassem, mas, será que um dia saberão do seu laço de sangue?

Dodoria e Orlen foram assassinados, mas Raditz tentou poupar o mais jovem e não matou Buu mesmo podendo, mostrando que seu coração não é tão duro e frio como pensamos inicialmente.

E ele está irremediavelmente abalado pela visão do homem que evoca-lhe a figura do pai.

A citação desse capítulo é uma das minhas favoritas. É sobre como o bem e o mal são conectados e entrelaçados e a ideia de um não existe sem o conceito do outro.

No próximo capítulo "O Construtor de casas", mais uma surpresa...


	17. Capítulo 16 - O construtor de casas

**Capítulo 16 – O construtor de casas**

 _"Quem sabe se em teu vulto não vive por acaso meu destino? ..."_

 **(A sombra do Arco Iris - Malba Tahan)**

Goku encarava Hitto com o olhar perdido e uma grande vontade de sumir dali. O oficial tinha a terrível mania de não ficar satisfeito com a primeira resposta. Ele já descrevera o homem que matara os dois prisioneiros, mas era obrigado a fazê-lo pela enésima vez, afinal, ele havia sido a única pessoa da cidade que o havia visto:

\- Já disse, era alto, mais que eu, forte, mais que eu... e tinha um cabelo cheio e preto. Não vi bem seu rosto, estava escuro, mas o cabelo era bem grande.

Goku suspirou, resignado e Hitto disse:

\- Viu para que lado ele fugiu? – mais uma pergunta repetida e Goku não teve paciência:

\- Já disse, oficial, só uma estrada sai direto da cidade pelo Norte. Pode ter ido para Tullace ou seguido mais ainda para o Norte depois da bifurcação na milha 2. Se ele tivesse ido pela campina, estaria indo para o Leste, ou pela estrada da mina, que vai para o deserto mas ele foi direto pela estrada Norte, Oficial. O que mais o senhor quer que eu repita?

\- Eu sinto muito por isso, meu jovem, mas é necessário que eu tenha certeza de tudo. Meus homens foram atrás dele, mas duvido que o alcancem, ele tem uma boa vantagem e conhece as estradas melhor.

\- E antes que o senhor pergunte novamente, nunca vi o sujeito.

\- A descrição bate com um homem do bando de Freeza, ele costuma assaltar diligências sob o vulgo "Gavião". É do subgrupo "aves de rapina" do bando de Freeza. Identificamos um deles recentemente como sendo Prince Vegeta.

Goku deu de ombros mais uma vez e disse:

\- Se importa se eu for embora?

\- Não, meu jovem, pode ir.

\- Por que me chama de jovem? Você não deve ser tão mais velho que eu.

O homem riu e disse:

\- Em breve farei trinta e cinco anos.

\- Nossa, é mais velho que parece... bem, vou indo.

Goku foi andando pela rua até o saloon, que havia sido reaberto para que os oficiais saíssem. Lunch esperava na porta, de guarda, com seu rifle na mão. Um lampião iluminava sua figura, parada na porta, lançando reflexos avermelhados nos seus cabelos louros. Ela olhou com um pouco de pena para Goku. O rapaz parecia triste.

\- Tudo bem, Goku? – ela perguntou. O rosto normalmente durão se suavizou quando o rapaz balançou a cabeça, tristemente. – Sabemos que você não pôde fazer nada... é o bando de Freeza, eles são assim mesmo.

\- Goku – uma voz forte e áspera chamou por Goku na escuridão da lateral do Saloon, que dava para a campina, a parte desabitada ainda de West Sayan. Assustada, Lunch apontou a arma na direção da voz e Goku apertou os olhos, distinguindo a figura na penumbra.

\- Tenshin?

O índio veio andando, sério, na direção deles e Lunch abaixou a arma, sem tirar os olhos dele. Ele olhava direto para Goku. O que o intrigava em Tenshin era sua capacidade de aparecer do nada.

\- Haugh, Goku. – ele disse – Tenshin viu.

\- Viu?

\- Sim, Tenshin viu angústia de Goku. Tenshin na campina, caçava marmota. Sentiu angústia de Goku. Precisa ajuda?

\- Não, obrigada, amigo. Mas bom saber que está por perto. Veio logo atrás da diligencia ontem, então?

\- Tenshin veio. Estrelas disseram a Tenhsin para vir... amanhã Tenshin vai para direção da estrela branca. Se descobrir alguma coisa, Tenshin avisa Goku.

\- Descobrir?

\- Haugh, descobrir quem é homem que chamou Goku de pai.

Goku olhou para o rapaz que não cansava de surpreendê-lo e sorriu. O índio podia passar do seu lado e você não o veria, se ele não quisesse. Mas ele raramente se metia nos "assuntos dos brancos". Goku era exceção. Eles trocaram um sorriso e Tenshin, antes de se virar de volta para a campina, finalmente voltou os olhos para Lunch. Ela o encarava, muda, o rifle apontando para o chão. Já vira índios, havia um ou outro que passava amigavelmente por West Sayan. Mas jamais vira algum como aquele. Ele sorriu e disse:

\- Mulher linda. Cabelos de sol... – virou e sumiu na escuridão, na direção da campina.

\- De onde ele veio, Goku? – perguntou ela, curiosa.

\- Meu amigo. Conhece tudo daqui até o final das montanhas de Paozu, costumo encontrá-lo nos momentos mais inesperados. O pai dele era amigo de meu avô.

Tentando parecer engraçada e disfarçando o quanto ela ficara impressionada pela figura do índio, Lunch disse:

\- Que inveja dele, poder comer carne fresca de marmota assada. Não tenho um bom bife diante de mim há meses... – ela disse e virou-se para Goku – vá deitar. Sua cara está péssima.

Goku entrou e subiu as escadas. Ela olhou a cidade, novamente deserta, e achou que os homens de Hitto afinal não voltariam tão cedo. Viu o xerife e Buu levando o corpo inerte do rapaz para dentro da delegacia para juntá-lo ao do outro bandido. No dia seguinte Piccolo os colocaria nos caixões mais vagabundos e eles seriam enterrados em sepulturas sem nome no cemitério de West Sayan. Isso a fez sentir um calafrio. Ela pegou o seu rifle, o lampião, ainda olhou para a escuridão da campina e entrou, fechando as portas de segurança que ficavam atrás das portas de vaivém.

No dia seguinte, quando abriu a porta dos fundos para começar seu serviço da manhã Lunch levou um susto. Havia uma marmota média morta próxima à porta, com uma flecha longa, que terminava com duas penas castanhas, cravada nela. Ela riu e disse:

\- Parece que ele quis deixar um presente para mim... e eu vou comer um belo assado hoje.

Quando ela pegou a carcaça no chão, os três olhos que a observavam sem que ela visse o seu dono se estreitaram na campina. Tenshin sorria para a mulher dos cabelos de sol.

Goku acordou com o sol entrando pela janela que ele havia deixado aberta. Infelizmente os mosquitos da planície haviam entrado bem antes do sol e ele, depois de atirar as cobertas para o lado, coçou furiosamente as picadas de mosquito no seu peito nu e nos ombros. Sentou-se na cama. Ele dormia apenas de roupas íntimas e sentiu que os mosquitos haviam coberto de picadas também suas pernas. Ele então colocou um pouco de água do jarro na bacia e esfregou o rosto com ela antes de se olhar no espelho e dizer:

\- Melhor começar a pensar na minha casa com Chichi.

Ele se vestiu e desceu as escadas correndo enquanto Lunch reclamar do barulho da correria, rumou até a delegacia e falou com o Xerife. Hitto partira nas primeiras horas da manhã furioso com o fato de que seus homens haviam perdido qualquer pista que pudesse levar ao bandido. Aquilo não surpreendia Goku, o sujeito cavalgava como uma flecha.

Ele passou em frente à delegacia e, ao olhar para dentro viu que Piccolo media os dois mortos, que estavam dentro da cela e Buu limpava a torrente de sangue que ficara no chão de pedra. Era uma cena horrível e o ajudante resmungava, mas o rosto nada amigável do Xerife Satan provava que ele havia vacilado na noite anterior ao vigiar os dois homens.

Goku foi até o armazém e viu Bulma com uma cara aborrecida no balcão. Ele se aproximou e disse:

\- Oi Bulma! O Yamcha está por aí?

\- Ele está ajudando meu pai no entreposto, o cretino...

\- Vocês não fizeram as pazes?

\- ORA GOKU, - ela gritou – POR QUE NÃO SE METE NA SUA VIDA?

\- Eu só perguntei... é que ele ia me ajudar a achar um lugar para minha casa nova.

\- Casa nova?

\- É, vou construir uma para casar com a Chichi.

Bulma olhou por um instante para o rapaz. Ele era determinado. Então disse:

\- Se você me vender aquela esfera laranja vai ter mais dinheiro para comprar sua casa, o que acha?

\- Já disse que não está à venda... Por que você quer tanto a minha esfera?

\- Por que você não quer me vender?

\- Já te disse que ela é uma recordação de família.

\- Tá bom, tá bom...

Ele comprou balas de caramelo para Chichi e foi procurar Yamcha, que estava trabalhando com o sogro – ou sabia-se lá o que era o Sr. Briefs para ele. Yamcha o encarou e disse:

\- O que aconteceu ontem?

Goku suspirou e contou a ele o que havia acontecido na véspera. Ele prestou toda atenção e disse:

\- Não é culpa sua, Goku. O xerife deveria saber que o Buu jamais daria conta de vigiar aqueles homens e ele quem deveria ter feito isso. Não se sinta mal.

\- Eu sei. O que me preocupa é o que vai acontecer com a cidade se eu começar a trazer sempre bandidos para cá, sabe?

\- Eu entendo. Não é nada fácil lidar com Freeza, ele é perigoso e todo mundo tem medo dele. Mas por enquanto o problema é a sua casa. Vamos até o prefeito Kaioh.

Os dois iam andando pela cidade e Goku então perguntou:

\- Como estão as coisas com a Bulma?

\- Estão indo... – Yamcha riu – hoje de manhã ela acabou me cedendo um beijo. Acho que essa noite não vou dormir no sofá. Os pais dela me acolheram, são infinitamente compreensivos de um jeito que ela não é...

Quando estavam passando pela casa de Chichi, Goku viu pela janela da cozinha a moça atarefada, provavelmente fazendo queijo, e disse a Yamcha que o esperasse por um instante. Ele foi até a porta e bateu. Chichi abriu e ganhou imediatamente um beijo e o pacote de balas. Ela riu e disse:

\- Que isso?

\- Balas para você. Eu lembrei que você gosta.

Ela corou e segurou o pacote, sorrindo.

\- Quer entrar e esperar o almoço?

\- Agora não posso... estou resolvendo um assunto – ele deu um sorriso maroto e seguiu Yamcha, deixando-a intrigada.

A prefeitura não era nada imponente, era um prédio pouco menor que o _saloon_ com dois andares e poucos funcionários, porque West Sayan tinha pouco mais que 1000 habitantes, contando as casas distantes. Yamcha anunciou que estava trazendo um interessado num terreno da prefeitura e o secretário, um homenzinho pequeno chamado Gregory logo anunciou que eles podiam entrar no gabinete do prefeito, um homem largo, que usava óculos de fundo de garrafa e tinha a cabeça muito branca. Ele parecia muito sério sentado atrás de sua mesa, examinando papéis.

\- Bom dia, bom dia, podem sentar-se...

Os dois sentaram-se em frente ao homem que perguntou:

\- Algum dos dois tem uma boa piada para me contar?

Yamcha e Goku se entreolharam e de repente, Yamcha disse:

\- O senhor sabe o que a banana suicida disse?

\- Não...

\- Macacos me mordam!

O homem ficou olhando para os dois por um instante e então rompeu numa imensa gargalhada, sacudindo-se até que lágrimas de riso escorriam por baixo das lentes grossas. Ele tirou os óculos e limpou-os e disse:

\- Você é um humorista nato, meu rapaz... sabem, tive uma noite e um começo de dia horrível com essa história dos homens mortos na cidade... foi muito ruim para nós o Oficial Hitto ter perdido esses dois presos aqui... esperem... você é ele, não é – ele apontou para Goku – o assombroso guarda da diligência?

\- Sim, eu mesmo... mas não tenho nada de assombroso e o Yamcha aqui tinha me ajudado a prender os dois. Eu me sinto mal com essa história, prefeito. Eu poderia ter feito algo.

\- Não se culpe. Já bastam o Buu e o Xerife Satan se culpando por não terem vigiado os dois direito...

Vendo que o assuntou começava a ficar pesado, Yamcha interveio:

\- Prefeito, o nosso amigo Goku vai se casar em breve e pretende construir uma casa aqui em West Sayan. Mas ele precisa de um terreno, o senhor pode conceder algum para ele?

\- Hum... bem, - disse o prefeito – normalmente a licença sai por sessenta dólares, mas como o rapaz tem feito um bom serviço para a cidade, podemos fazer, sim uma concessão... desde que ele não queira um terreno muito grande.

\- Quero ficar nos limites da cidade mesmo – disse Goku - de preferência num terreno onde eu possa puxar água para a casa.

\- Hum, vejamos – disse o velho, levantando-se e pegando um livro velho, grosso e empoeirado. Ele o abriu e tirou um mapa, que desdobrou. O mapa era velho e amarelado e tinha diversas marcações de lugares já construídos. Então ele apontou um lugar no mapa e disse:

\- Aqui tem um terreno. Entre a estrebaria Kame e o Saloon, perto da campina. Tem um poço bem próximo, com uma bomba você pode puxar água para sua casa, Goku.

Logo eles saíam da prefeitura com uma escritura na mão, e Goku não havia gasto nenhum dólar ainda. Definitivamente era bom ser amigo de Yamcha. Eles foram até a funerária. Piccolo, o dono, estava extremamente ocupado preparando os dois caixões para os bandidos. O homem era muito alto, provavelmente a pessoa mais alta de West Sayan e tinha uma pele escura, além de nunca tirar um turbante branco. Seus olhos pretos observaram atentamente Goku quando ele disse que queria saber onde comprar madeira para construir uma casa.

\- O que você quer é madeira para construção?

\- Sim – respondeu Goku.

\- E a casa já tem um projeto?

Goku ficou olhando para o rosto de Piccolo meio desconcertado. Ele não entendia nada de construção de casas.

\- Precisa?

\- Você precisa saber como vai ser a casa para saber a madeira necessária – disse o homem, pacientemente.

\- Como eu consigo isso? Nunca fiz uma casa na vida.

Piccolo parou o que estava fazendo e encarou Goku dizendo:

\- Então você precisa contratar um construtor. O melhor da região se chama Toma, ele mora na cidade, mas está construindo um celeiro na fazenda do velho Kayoshin, eu sei porque vendi a madeira para ele. Fica a umas duas milhas para o Norte, na estrada da mina de cobre. Vá até ele e converse sobre sua casa. Então conversamos.

Goku se despediu de Yamcha e foi até a estrebaria do senhor Kame para pegar Nuvem Dourada. Depois de quase meia hora, ele chegou até a casa do velho Kayoshin, que era uma das pessoas de West Sayan que ele conhecia desde criança, e esperou por Toma e seu filho Turles, que terminavam de colocar as telhas num enorme celeiro de madeira.

Quando fizeram uma pausa, aproximaram-se de Goku, que estava sentado na varanda da casa olhando para a planície. Toma contemplou o rapaz um longo tempo antes de se aproximar e o filho ficou intrigado com a hesitação dele diante de um simples desconhecido. Era estranho porque, tirando a cor de pele e os cabelos, Goku e Turles eram estranhamente parecidos. Se dissessem que eram irmãos, as pessoas acreditariam.

\- Bom dia, rapaz – disse Toma. O homem era bem alto, ainda mais que Goku, e tinha um rosto forte e ainda sólido para alguém que deveria andar pela casa dos 50 anos. Seu cabelo preto era irisado de fios brancos e ele tinha duas entradas proeminentes, mas seu corpo era musculoso como o de um touro. Goku se levantou quando ele se aproximou e estendeu a mão. O homem tinha um aperto de mão forte, confiante, quando olhou nos olhos do rapaz e disse – estava me procurando?

\- Sim, meu nome é Goku e pretendo construir uma casa na cidade, já consegui a permissão de posse do terreno. Me disseram que você e seu filho são os melhores construtores daqui.

\- Se puder pagar nosso preço, sim.

Conversaram por quase uma hora sobre a casa e Goku falou sobre o que precisava, com Toma escutando atentamente e o filho olhando meio emburrado para Goku. Ele pretendia terminar aquele celeiro antes do almoço e o sujeito estava simplesmente atrapalhando.

Quando Goku sentiu-se satisfeito com o conhecimento do homem e acreditou que ele faria a casa que tanto queria, levantou-se para ir embora e disse, já colocando o chapéu na cabeça:

\- Então, ok. Fica combinado que amanhã você me mostra o projeto da casa que podemos fazer... preciso tratar isso antes da minha próxima viagem para Nova Sadala.

Goku estava a quatro passos de sua égua quando ouviu o homem dizer:

\- Espere, rapaz.

Goku parou e olhou para trás, intrigado com o tom urgente que o homem usara. Teria ele dito algo errado? Ainda não haviam combinado o valor do serviço, talvez fosse isso.

\- Eu... – o homem começou, e parecia não saber como continuar. Goku pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça e ficou encarando-o, intrigado – Não sei como te dizer isso, meu rapaz... mas eu conheci o seu pai.

\- Meu pai? Não, o senhor está enganado. Eu não tenho pai e fui criado por meu avô.

\- Eu conheci o velho Gohan... foi por meu conselho que ele parou de te trazer para West Sayan... as pessoas poderiam notar a semelhança entre meu filho Turles e você.

Turles olhou para o pai, intrigado. Não se achava assim tão parecido com o sujeito.

\- Não entendi – disse Goku, olhando do rapaz para o pai. Via, de fato, uma semelhança entre eles, mas não sabia por que isso podia ser tão ruim.

\- A verdade, Goku, é que eu acabei ajudando seu avô a esconder sua identidade porque nós dois temíamos pela segurança do filho de um inimigo do bando de Freeza. Eu vi você nascer, mas então você tinha outro nome... e você se parece com meu Turles porque vocês são primos em primeiro grau. Eu era irmão de sua mãe, Gine e minha esposa Seripa era a única irmã de Bardock. Você é meu sobrinho Kakarotto e eu não gostaria de guardar mais esse segredo.

Os olhos de Goku se arregalaram e suas mãos caíram ao longo do corpo. Ele não podia acreditar que, na verdade, ele ainda tinha alguém que podia ser considerado família.

Notas:

SURPRESA! Goku tem família viva! Sim, além do irmão, ele tem tios e primo. E o que isso muda nessa história? Muita coisa.

Para quem queria saber, Tenshin Han e Lunch finalmente se encontram. No que resultará essa troca de presentes? Lembrem-se que eles são praticamente de mundos diferentes...

Hitto foi embora e voltou à estaca zero contra o bando de Freeza. Agradeça à incompetência de Mr. Satan e seu assistente Buu.

A citação desse capítulo é de um livro que eu gosto bastante, muito filosófico, mas um pouco fora do espectro de referência de West Sayan.

Próximo capítulo: Bardock e Gine.


	18. Capítulo 17 - Bardock e Gine

**Capítulo 17 – Bardock e Gine**

" _E agora, após todos esses anos, parecia a ele que o fato mais terrível da existência humana era que corações partidos se curam"_

" _Então nós passamos os fantasmas que nos assombram mais tarde em nossas vidas; eles se sentam de maneira pouco dramática à beira da estrada como pobres mendigos, e os vemos apenas pelos cantos dos nossos olhos, se é que os vemos. A ideia de que eles estavam esperando por nós raramente ou nunca cruza nossas mentes. No entanto, eles esperam, e quando passamos, eles recolhem seus pacotes de memória e caem para trás, pisando em nossos passos e alcançando, pouco a pouco."_

 **(Stephen King – Mago e Vidro – A Torre Negra Volume 4)**

Goku ia voltando pela estrada para West Sayan, perplexo, ainda chocado com o fato do avô jamais ter revelado a ele que tinha um tio e uma tia vivos. Toma prometera encontrá-lo aquela noite no saloon para contar toda a história de seu pai e sua mãe, e ele, ficava imaginando por que ele havia sido escondido ao ponto de ter até mesmo seu nome verdadeiro ocultado.

Havia algo sobre a vida de seus pais que ele não sabia, um segredo sombrio estava provavelmente por trás da morte dos dois e da sua orfandade. E até então ele não sabia, mas agora estava ansioso para conhecer esse segredo e sepultar esse passado doloroso antes de seguir adiante em sua vida.

Ele passou na funerária, avisou a Piccolo que teria logo o projeto da casa e foi para o Saloon, onde almoçou. A princípio pensou ir para a casa de Chichi, mas não queria que ela pensasse que sua ansiedade e melancolia tinham a ver com ela, então, apenas subiu para o seu quarto e passou o resto da tarde olhando para o teto, com a cabeça repleta de pensamentos confusos sobre os próprios pais.

Ouviu ao longe o bater do sino que anunciava o enterro dos dois bandidos mortos pelo homem de Freeza. Provavelmente haviam sido levados para o cemitério na carroça da funerária conduzida por Piccolo e enterrados numa vala coletiva sem que uma única pessoa amiga estivesse presente para testemunhar ou lamentar seu fim. Se tinham famílias, elas jamais saberiam de sua morte. Goku não conseguia não sentir pena deles.

Então, ele pensou no bandido que o chamara de pai e matara os dois. Será que tinha remorso? Sem saber exatamente porque, pensou nas cruzes da estrada que marcavam o lugar onde seus pais estavam enterrados. Mesmo antes de saber que eram eles ali, jamais gostara daquele lugar. Quando o avô contou toda história, mesmo que ele não tivesse nenhuma lembrança, o mal estar que sentia quando passava pelas duas cruzes de madeira escura ficou explicado.

E ele sentira exatamente o mesmo mal estar quando a palavra "pai" saíra num sussurro da boca do rapaz. Uma sensação de perda o invadira quando ouvira aquela palavra e ainda não o havia abandonado por completo. E agora, prestes a saber tudo sobre seus pais, sentia uma angústia sem fim tomando-o por dentro, como se tudo estivesse ligado e ele estivesse prestes a descobrir segredos que ele não tinha certeza se queria saber.

A tarde se arrastou, mas enfim, a noite chegou e Goku, depois de se lavar e trocar de camisa, desceu para o saloon a fim de encontrar seu tio e o primo. Toma já estava lá, sentado com uma caneca de sidra doce à sua frente. Turles, no entanto, estava encostado no balcão, tentando puxar conversa com Lunch enquanto bebia sua caneca de cerveja. A moça o respondia secamente, ora olhando para outro lado, ora sendo abertamente rude. Maron se aproximou dos dois e Lunch viu aquilo como oportunidade de se afastar do rapaz inconveniente.

\- Ora... por que você não conversa com ele? – disse Maron – Você nunca parece se interessar por ninguém, mesmo os mais interessantes.

\- Fique com aquele traste para você, eu o conheço há tempos e sempre o detestei.

\- Assim que o vi achei que era seu amigo Goku, são muito parecidos...

\- Não. Não se pare... – Lunch parou no meio da frase quando viu Turles sentar-se diante de Goku e do seu pai numa mesa, no meio do salão ainda vazio. Eram realmente muito parecidos, embora Turles fosse mais bronzeado por causa do trabalho ao ar livre e mais atarracado, por ser um pouco mais baixo. Realmente, ela pensou, eles eram parecidos, mas era a expressão de inocência de Goku que o fazia completamente diferente do outro sujeito, que tinha uma expressão perene de deboche no rosto. E era isso, junto com o seu cheiro de tabaco, que fazia com que ela o detestasse.

Goku não havia pedido nada, mas, como conhecia bem o amigo, Lunch levou um copo de água e pôs diante dele, que sorriu agradecido.

Depois de um momento em que conversaram amenidades e Toma quis saber como era a vida de Goku, que contou brevemente sobre o assalto e seu triste desfecho, o construtor deu um longo suspiro e disse:

\- O que vou contar a você, nem mesmo meu filho Turles sabe. Era um segredo meu e de minha amada Seripa, até o dia de hoje... e quando você souber tudo, creio que vai ser uma grande emoção para sua tia finalmente poder abraçá-lo... então, meu jovem, ouça com atenção essa história porque ela é de seu pai, mas também é a sua história, e se ela esteve escondida até hoje é apenas porque eu e o velho Gohan não queríamos que a fúria vingativa de Freeza o alcançasse antes de você ser um homem feito como é hoje.

" _Eu e Bardock nos conhecemos ainda crianças, na cidade de Vegetown, onde nascemos, um pouco longe daqui, na rota de Nova Sadala. Vivíamos bem, embora pobres, porque nossos pais eram condutores de gado que trabalhavam para o velho King Vegeta. Era um homem irado e forte, que havia fundado Vegetown uns anos antes e prosperou criando gado. Nós crescemos laçando bezerros com nossos pais enquanto nossas irmãs mais novas viviam na pequena colônia mantida pelo velho Vegeta._

 _Ele tinha um filho, pouca coisa mais velho que nós, chamado King Júnior, mas que depois passamos a chama-lo apenas de Vegeta. Ele, embora rico, era rude como nós, endurecido pela vida no campo e pelo pai, que fazia questão que ele tivesse a mesma vida que um colono. Ele tinha um melhor amigo que era como uma sombra, filho do capataz da fazenda, chamado Nappa._

 _Quando tínhamos cerca de 16 anos, a guerra civil estourou e foi como se uma febre tivesse tomado conta de nós quatro. Perto de uma guerra, a vida na fazenda, mesmo que um touro brabo quase tivesse pego Bardock quando ele tinha nove anos, e eu quase tivesse caído em um abismo quando meu cavalo desembestou, aos 14, parecia repleta de marasmo e tédio._

 _Bardock, a essa altura, já era o melhor atirador que eu ou qualquer um de nós tivéssemos visto na vida. Ele conseguia atirar com um colt 45 com uma naturalidade, destreza e rapidez que você nem conseguiria vê-lo desarmando e armando o tiro, ele atirava e puxava direto, com a mesma mão, o cão da arma, com tal habilidade que motivava apostas entre os mais velhos sobre quantos tiros ele era capaz de dar em um pequeno espaço de tempo."_

\- Como eu faço... – interrompeu Goku – eu atiro e puxo o cão com a mesma mão... sempre atirei assim.

\- Quem puxa aos seus não degenera, meu jovem – disse Toma, sorrindo, antes de prosseguir:

" _E assim, como todo jovem tolo, eu e ele mentimos nossa idade e acabamos no exército, na mesma tropa que King Junior e Nappa. Éramos um quarteto unido, mas confesso que vi coisas na Guerra que jamais contei e nem irei contar a ninguém, coisas que vivem apenas nos meus pesadelos e não merecem ser lembradas nem divididas com ninguém, e sei que o mesmo aconteceu com Bardock._

 _Não era emocionante caminhar nas planícies alagadas durante o período de chuvas do fim do verão, com a arma acima da cabeça para não molhar a munição, correr de encontro ao inimigo apontando a baioneta e ver a vida fugindo dos olhos de alguém tão jovem quanto você quando por sorte sua baioneta o atravessava. Não era agradável atravessar campos nevados tremendo de frio e cavar trincheiras na terra congelada pelo inverno. Atirar às cegas e ver que vários homens caem de uma vez, te fazendo pensar qual deles seu tiro derrubou. E pensar que em breve poderia ser você caindo e morrendo longe de casa, chorando o nome de sua mãe._

 _Embora ele tivesse ganho uma cicatriz no rosto decorrente de uma luta corpo a corpo logo no início da Guerra, a pontaria de Bardock o fez um atirador de elite, enquanto eu, Vegeta e Nappa nos contentávamos com mais um dia sem morrer na infantaria. Nosso esforço contínuo para sobreviver acabou sendo recompensado quando nós três viramos uma equipe de canhão._

 _Nesse tempo, estar vivo por mais um dia era tão importante que acabamos negligenciando nossas cartas para casa, e, com o endurecimento do combate, as cartas tinham mais problemas para chegar até nós. Mas nós imaginávamos que a velha Vegetown estaria do mesmo jeito quando voltássemos. A guerra não chegou ao Oeste, para nós estava tudo bem._

 _No segundo ano da guerra, aconteceu algo estranho. Um soldado ferido entregou um mapa a Bardock e lhe disse que aquele era um tesouro inestimável que levava a sete esferas que realizariam três desejos como uma lâmpada mágica de contos de fadas._

 _Ele entregou o mapa a Bardock e o fez prometer que se a guerra acabasse em menos de um ano ele seguiria o mapa, reuniria a esferas e, mesmo que pedisse o que quisesse, deveria guardar um desejo para revivê-lo, deveria ser antes de um ano ou ele não poderia voltar à vida. O soldado disse isso e então morreu. Seu nome de guerra era Briefs. Nunca soubemos a origem daquele mapa, e Bardock disse que se a guerra acabasse logo, ele sairia na aventura só para ver se o soldado falava a verdade._

 _Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Quando a guerra acabou, eu e Bardock tínhamos 20 anos e Vegeta e Nappa, 21. O que encontramos ao voltar casa foi fome e miséria, mesmo na casa do Velho Vegeta, porque uma seca repentina matou grande parte do gado e não havia cowboys para conduzir o gado até o Rio Sadala, estavam todos na guerra._

 _Minha irmã Gine, que eu deixei com 14 anos e Seripa, irmã de Bardock, estavam cuidando de gente doente na cidade, e foi apenas por causa dos nossos bônus de guerra, principalmente os de Bardock, que nós todos não morremos de fome... mas meu pai estava doente e o pai de Bardock também. E o velho Vegeta... bem, esse morreu antes da guerra acabar, deixando o nosso jovem amigo King Junior desnorteado, ele não sabia administrar os números da fazenda e certamente não sabia contabilizar os prejuízos, porque jamais em sua vida conhecera a escassez._

 _Ele estava desesperado com a ideia de acabar tendo de vender suas terras e se tornar um homem pobre... foi quando apareceu um homem chamado Cold. Ele não era um colono, ele não era daqui... e tinha um filho. Um adolescente estranho, que parecia magro e fraco. E ele e o filho convenceram King que bastava uma pequena manobra para ele retomar sua grandeza. Havia um fazendeiro que não havia ido à guerra e nem permitira que seus colonos fossem, um homem que não tinha família ou amigos e ninguém gostava... com a ajuda de Cold, Vegeta roubou uma boa parte do gado desse fazendeiro, e quando ele foi acusado do roubo... Freeza entrou em cena._

 _O garoto era um demônio. A magreza dele enganava, ele era rápido e feroz, e quando o velho Mac Gero reclamou seu gado, Freeza pulou sobre ele e, com uma faca, rasgou sua garganta de lado a lado. Depois desse passo sem volta, Vegeta passou a confiar cegamente no seu novo amigo e no seu pai e os três confiscaram um enorme rebanho, agora com o auxílio de Nappa, que não viu problema nenhum em virar ladrão de gado._

 _O reinado de terror em Vegetown continuou mesmo depois da morte misteriosa de Cold, que havia ocupado as terras de velho Mac Gero. Freeza, Nappa e King Júnior não hesitavam em eliminar quem era contra eles. Eu e Bardock, nessa época, desistimos de viver como colonos daquela fazenda que nos parecia amaldiçoada. Nossos pais estavam mortos e tínhamos nossas irmãs para proteger e ainda tínhamos muitos bônus de guerra para tentar a vida em outro lugar. Foi nessa época que Bardock se apaixonou por Gine e eu por Seripa, e nós quatro casamos no mesmo dia numa pequena capela em Vegetown._

 _O nosso plano era vir para West Sayan, uma cidade recém fundada por causa da mina de cobre. Eu havia aprendido a construir com meu pai, e me aperfeiçoei nos anos após a Guerra, contava com Bardock para ser sócio num novo negócio e me ajudar, mas o destino deu em meu amigo um golpe cruel. Gine teve uma gravidez de risco terrível no pior momento. Os nossos bônus de guerra estavam acabando e a viagem poderia matá-la. Então, apenas eu e Seripa viemos para West Sayan, deixando nossos irmãos para trás, achando que tudo acabaria bem._

 _Aterrorizado com a ideia de perder a esposa, ele aceitou fazer o primeiro serviço para Freeza, e é irônico que você seja guarda de diligências, porque assaltá-las era o que Bardock fazia com Nappa e King. Ele escondeu o que estava fazendo de Gine, dizendo que a mudança para uma casa de colono na fazenda era provisória. E ele estava trabalhando conduzindo gado. E contou a mesma história para mim e Seripa._

 _Seu irmão Raditz nasceu numa manhã fria de inverno, com o auxílio de Seripa, que veio ajudá-la uns dias antes... nós ainda não tínhamos tido a sorte de esperar uma criança, mas mesmo com todos os problemas que Gine teve na gravidez, ele nasceu forte e saudável, com um tufo tão espesso de cabelos pretos que Gine o chamou de pequeno gatinho peludo."_

Goku interrompeu a história e disse:

\- Então tive um irmão?

\- Sim – disse Toma – e na verdade, ainda tem. Ele está vivo...

\- Como assim?

\- Eu chegarei lá – disse Toma, prosseguindo com sua história.

" _Foi só depois que o pequeno Raditz nasceu que Bardock, angustiado, me contou o que havia acontecido com ele e do que ele estava vivendo, sem o conhecimento de Gine. Eu disse a ele que viesse comigo para West Sayan e ele disse que não podia fazer aquilo, que precisava primeiro tentar uma cartada contra Freeza._

 _Eu disse que aquilo era loucura e ele me confessou o grande louco que era Freeza, um megalomaníaco que não permitia que nenhum homem deixasse o bando. Nessa época, ele já havia desenvolvido a paranoia que piorou nos anos seguintes e vivia confinado na casa de fazenda do velho Mac Gero. Ele acreditava que quem deixasse o bando o trairia, e ninguém que via seu rosto saía vivo de Vegetown._

 _Eu não reconhecia mais meus companheiros Vegeta e Nappa. Eles haviam se corrompido de uma forma que não aconteceu com Bardock. Nesse meio tempo aconteceu algo curioso, que fez Freeza confiar muito em Bardock. Um dissidente do bando tentou matar Freeza na hora da partilha de um assalto e Bardock, com sua habilidade natural, atirou na mão do homem e evitou que ele matasse Freeza._

 _Foi um gesto para ganhar a confiança do monstro, mas saiu caro, porque meu amigo viu o homem ter a garganta cortada por Freeza diante de todo bando. Freeza era dado a execuções exibicionistas._

 _Mesmo tendo se tornado um bandido, Vegeta conseguiu uma linda esposa chamada Autumn. Ela deu a ele um filho que ele, ironicamente, pôs o nome de Prince, mas infelizmente, ela morreu dando à luz a segunda criança. E Vegeta se tornou um sujeito arredio e estranho, mandou seu filho recém-nascido para ser criado pela irmã de sua esposa em Porto Feroz e se entregou a todo tipo de mau hábito, o que irritava Freeza._

 _Nessa época ele conheceu um novo recruta, um rapaz de 14 anos chamado Zarbon. O garoto era ambicioso e desejava o lugar de braço direito que pertencia a Vegeta, mas havia um obstáculo chamado Nappa. Ele era, então, o contador do bando de Freeza e sabia todos os segredos do chefe psicótico. Nove anos haviam se passado desde o fim da guerra quando Gine engravidou novamente e Bardock decidiu que não iria mais acatar as ordens de Freeza._

 _Eles partiram numa noite escura para West Sayan, e ninguém do bando soube o paradeiro dele e de sua família, que eu escondi numa casa que eu havia construído perto da mina de cobre para um capataz que foi embora sem deixar outro no lugar porque houve um surto de febre entre os operários._

 _Foi quando Bardock achou o velho mapa da história lendária no meio de suas coisas e descobriu que um dos lugares marcados era muito próximo à mina de cobre, num açude que ficava no fim de uma trilha escarpada. Ele me chamou para ir com ele, mas eu tinha mais o que fazer, achei maluquice dele, coisa de quem estava simplesmente perdido porque não sabia mais o que fazer._

 _Qual não foi minha surpresa quando Bardock voltou para casa sujo, com as roupas rasgadas, febril e machucado depois de brigar com um puma perto do lago – e ele não matou o animal – mas... com uma estranha esfera brilhante que tinha gravadas 4 estrelas reluzentes. Iguais às desenhadas no mapa. Ele disse que iria atrás das outras, mas eu o convenci a fazer algo diferente... e me arrependo disso até hoje._

 _Você nasceu numa noite de tempestade e Gine escolheu seu nome, Kakarotto. Com duas bocas para alimentar, eu convenci Bardock que ir atrás das esferas era uma loucura, mesmo que ele encontrasse as sete e elas o dessem um tesouro... poderia demorar um ano ou mais, as distâncias eram imensas..._

 _Eu o convenci a ir para Nova Sadala, um homem para quem eu havia construído uma casa podia arrumar uma carta de recomendação para ele trabalhar na obra da grande represa que estava sendo construída naquela época, quando Nova Sadala era cheia de oportunidades._

 _Mas mesmo se eu desse a ele todas as minhas economias, o que ele jamais aceitaria, ele não teria dinheiro para pagar as passagens da diligência e sustentá-los em Nova Sadala até receber o primeiro salário, e Bardock decidiu vender o único bem valioso que ele tinha, além do mapa e da esfera: os seus revolveres colt 45. Eles valiam muito, o suficiente para pelo menos dois meses em Nova Sadala. Só que ele encontrou alguém quando foi a West Sayan vender os revólveres, e, confiando estar diante de um amigo, disse a ele que iria para Nova Sadala na próxima diligência e que havia encontrado uma das esferas, provando que a história era verídica._

 _Esse alguém era Nappa. Bardock não perguntou por King Junior, então não soube o destino do nosso antigo companheiro, que havia sido traído pelo próprio Nappa e morrera envenenado por uma prostituta. Nappa havia ficado encarregado de tutelar o filho do nosso amigo apenas porque a reação do menino à morte do pai, feroz e assustadora para uma criança de nove anos, agradou a Freeza de tal forma que ele decidiu ficar com o garoto para um possível investimento._

 _E, tendo traído seu melhor amigo, Nappa não hesitou em trair também seu pai. Sem seus revólveres, Bardock não teve como reagir na estrada... E foi assim que você terminou nos braços do velho Gohan. Por nove anos eu acreditei que você estava morto, Kakarotto. Quando eu o vi um dia na igreja ao lado de Son Gohan, não pude acreditar na sua semelhança com seu pai, que eu conhecera por toda minha vida... e eu o chamei de Kakarotto, para ver se você atendia._

 _Talvez você não se lembre disso, mas, naquele dia, enquanto você brincava com a filha do pastor no pátio da macieira, vigiado por Seripa, que também tomava conta de Turles, que tinha apenas 6 anos na época, Son Gohan me contou a história da morte do meu amigo e de minha irmã... e eu fiquei aliviado porque o tesouro de Bardock estava nas mãos certas, as mãos de seu filho._

 _Optamos por não mudar nada, porque sabíamos que se Freeza soubesse que você estava vivo, viria atrás de você como um raio, atrás do tesouro que Nappa certamente dissera a Freeza que existia. Quando a sua semelhança com Turles ficou mais evidente, o velho decidiu que seria melhor que ninguém os visse juntos... e foi assim que você foi criado como neto do homem mais íntegro e honesto que eu conheci na vida e se tornou esse homem honrado diante de mim"._

Goku tinha os olhos baixos no fim da história. E sentia-se triste por seu pai, que não havia sido perfeito, mas havia lutado por ele. Por um instante, seus olhos miraram o vazio e ele pensou naquela palavra que o bandido cabeludo havia dito a ele no escuro. A palavra que parecia ser a última peça do quebra-cabeça de sua vida. Ele então encarou Toma e perguntou, diretamente e sem rodeios:

\- E como meu irmão acabou no bando de Freeza?

Toma suspirou e disse:

\- Você não é um tolo, realmente, Kakarotto. Raditz, assim como o filho de Vegeta, foi levado e criado por Nappa. Assim como aconteceu com você, eu só soube disso muito tempo depois da morte de Bardock, quando ele, já adolescente, esteve aqui com Nappa e eu o reconheci, mas ele não me viu.

\- Num momento em que Nappa estava sozinho, eu o confrontei e ele me disse que se eu tentasse fazer contato com o rapaz certamente Freeza saberia e, se eu chamasse o garoto para ficar na minha casa, todos seríamos mortos. Eu gostaria de ter a coragem de Bardock e enfrentar Freeza de peito aberto..., mas eu tinha uma esposa e um filho pequeno. Lamentei por Raditz, mas aquilo estava fora de minhas mãos... perdoe a covardia do seu tio, Kakarotto...

Goku, que até então estivera sério encarou o tio. Ele não podia culpá-lo, não depois de saber como Freeza era monstruoso. E agora ele sabia que estivera frente a frente com o próprio irmão sem que nenhum dos dois soubesse disso... e o irmão enxergara nele o próprio pai, o que não deixava de emocioná-lo um pouco. Ele então disse:

\- Não há o que perdoar, tio. O senhor não teve nenhuma culpa. Mas quero pedir uma coisa.

\- O que, filho?

\- Não me chame de Kakarotto... meu nome, agora e pelo resto da vida, é Son Goku.

Notas:

Agora finalmente Goku tem seu passado inteiro revelado e sabe que nasceu como Kakarotto.

Son Gohan escondeu toda história dele por proteção, e acabou não revelando antes de morrer porque faltaram-lhe forças para tal. Goku pode perdoar o avozinho.

Uma revelação desse capítulo é que Nappa é, na verdade, um grande traidor.

Juntando as peças, ele descobriu que o irmão está no bando de Freez bandido cabeludo que matou Orlen e Dodoria.

E o destino vai trabalhar para coloca-los frente a frente, que é o nome do próximo capítulo

As citações desse capítulo são do quarto livro da série "A Torre Negra", em que o cowboy Roland relembra um passado muito doloroso. Como o passado de Goku.


	19. Capítulo 18 - Frente a Frente

**Capítulo 18 – Frente a frente**

 _"Algum homem cresce ou apenas atinge a maioridade?"_

 _"Eles descobriram que alguém pode crescer tão faminto por luz quanto por comida"_

 **(Stephen King – O Pistoleiro, A Torre Negra, Volume I)**

Naquela noite, apesar de tudo, Goku dormiu bem. Havia alguma paz em saber toda verdade sobre sua família, mesmo que ele tivesse um irmao no bando de Freeza. Chegou a imaginar como seria estar frente a frente com o irmão, ou como teria sido crescer com ele ao seu lado. Se ele precisava de um único motivo para sentir ódio de Freeza, ele agora tinha.

Freeza destruíra sua família, tirara dele a chance de ter os abraços afetuosos de uma mãe e os conselhos sábios de um pai... mas não conseguira evitar que ele herdasse a habilidade do pai, e se um dia atravessasse o caminho de Goku ele não hesitaria em atirar nele para matar. Goku não queria vingança, mas sabia que se o seu destino cruzasse com o de Freeza ele não teria pena.

Quando acordou, pensou na esfera, o pequeno tesouro de seu pai, então, abriu o cofre e decidiu examinar o mapa. Era antigo e amarelado, e havia sido feito não em papel, mas em uma espécie de material telado e envernizado, tinha os lados um pouco desfiados como se tivesse sido arrancado de uma moldura.

E não passou despercebido a ele que o nome do soldado que o entregara a seu pai se chamava Briefs. Agora ele entendia porque Bulma estava tão interessada. Ela provavelmente conhecia a história das esferas, o mapa devia ter sido feito por alguém de sua família. Ele examinou as localidades marcadas no mapa. Estavam distribuídas ao longo de uma espécie de círculo que passava por lugares que ele jamais ouvira sequer falar, a distâncias que ele só conseguia imaginar.

Ele sempre achara que Nova Sadala era um lugar distante, mas, se indo para o Oeste Nova Sadala era longe, havia esferas marcadas no mapa a distâncias que eram cindo ou seis vezes a que se percorria dali até a Cidade. A esfera mais próxima tinha sido encontrada por seu pai na Montanha Fripan, a mais distante ficava bem além da Montanha Paozu, num lugar que ele nunca ouvira falar chamado Bafo do Dragão.

Teria ele energia e vontade de procurar aquelas esferas? Naquele momento, ainda não. Não sentia necessidade de nada além daquilo que tinha. Três desejos? Pareciam a ele uma extravagância. Guardou o mapa e a esfera no cofre e pensou em tudo que devia fazer antes de partir na próxima diligência, dali a 4 dias.

O importante era partir com a construção da sua casa encaminhada.

E foi aquilo que o ocupou por toda manhã. Seu tio Toma havia deixado uma lista da madeira que precisaria na noite anterior, e ele levou a lista para Piccolo, que avisou que calcularia o preço de tudo ainda naquele dia. Ele foi ao entreposto do senhor Briefs se informar sobre como encomendar cordas, pregos, arrebites, telhas e todos os materias que ele precisaria para a construção, e quando tudo estava resolvido, ele foi até a casa do pastor.

Uma Chichi muito mal-humorada, atarefada na cozinha fazendo o almoço para ela e o pastor o recebeu, mas ele disse:

\- Eu preciso te dizer porque ontem fiquei tão pouco tempo contigo.

Ela pôs as mãos na cintura, com um ar aborrecido e disse:

\- Achei que apareceria à noite... mas nem isso você fez. O que te prendeu no saloon se você nem bebe, Goku? Lunch me disse hoje quando eu fui entregar o leite que você passou horas conversando com o senhor Toma e seu filho.

Ele sorriu e disse:

\- Você vai me convidar para almoçar? Eu estou morto de fome!

\- Goku! – ela riu quando ele mexeu em uma panela – sim, sim, você pode almoçar.

\- Ai, meu Deus, é galinha! Eu amo galinha!

Chichi riu e continuou a cozinhar enquanto ele tagarelava sobre qualquer outra coisa que não era sua conversa com Toma. Ela fingiu não perceber. Sabia que isso tinha a ver com o fato do pai estar a alguns passos, na sala. O que quer que fosse que ele queria dizer a ela, ele diria quando estivessem sozinhos.

Um dia e meio antes, Raditz havia chegado ao casarão onde o bando se escondia no fim da madrugada depois de matar os dois colegas. Ele já havia matado companheiros do bando inúmeras vezes, mas nunca sentira algo como o remorso que o assaltara após a morte de Orlen. Os olhos apavorados do garoto não saíam da sua mente, e não era apenas isso.

O homem que parecia seu pai. Ele estava lá. Ele o perseguia, agora. O maldito guarda da diligência de West Sayan. O homem que atirava como um demônio... exatamente como o seu pai. Raditz era um pistoleiro competente, mas não excepcional. Sua pontaria não era ruim, mas certamente ficava atrás de Vegeta, Zarbon... ele era bom em intimidar e insuperável com uma faca. Mas se tivesse que enfrentar aquele homem com um revólver, não sabia se conseguiria vencê-lo.

Deitou-se na cama onde costumava dormir, e ficou ali por muitas horas, viu o sol raiar, os outros homens acordarem e simplesmente virou as costas e fechou os olhos, jogando uma manta sobre a cabeça para não ser perturbado. Quando passava de meio-dia, Nappa se aproximou e o descobriu:

\- Ei, Rad. O Ginyu fez um guisado. Se não se apressar não vai sobrar nada.

Ginyu era o melhor cozinheiro do grupo e sua comida era bastante disputada.

\- Não tenho fome – disse Raditz, sem abrir os olhos.

A luz o incomodava e seus olhos doíam. Nappa pôs a mão em sua testa, como fazia quando ele era um menino, e disse:

\- Você está febril, garoto. Vou pedir àquela mulher curandeira que mande alguma coisa para você.

\- Não precisa – resmungou – não sou criança. Isso vai passar.

Ele passou o resto do dia deitado e não conseguiu comer. A certa altura Vegeta se aproximou e o provocou, chamando-o de fraco, e, mesmo ardendo em febre Raditz se pôs de pé e disse:

\- Que foi, conquistador barato? Entediado porque perdeu sua viuvinha? Achava mesmo que uma mulher decente ia se perder por causa de um traste como você, nanico?

\- Ora, seu verme insolente... - O outro fechou os punhos e, como sempre, Nappa se pôs entre os dois e disse, quase aos sussurros:

\- Vocês estão loucos? Vegeta, a última coisa que você precisa é chamar atenção para si. Não pense que Freeza esqueceu que você só fez besteira em Nova Sadala. E Raditz, você está doente. Deite-se e recupere-se. Fez um bom trabalho acabando com aqueles dois. Fiquem calmos, se a informação que Vegeta deu sobre a dinamite na montanha,vai ser uma nova frente, explosivos tem muita procura e vamos ganhar muito mais que saqueando diligências.

Raditz o encarou com os olhos vermelhos de febre e disse:

\- Me arrume outra faca, Nappa. Perdi a minha em West Sayan.

Ele desabou na cama e perdeu os sentidos. Nappa suspirou e foi atrás de cuidados para ele.

Quando recobrou a consciência, no meio da madrugada, Raditz percebeu que estava coberto de suor e que Nappa estava sentado, adormecido, numa cadeira ao lado da sua cama. Ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade e disse:

\- Conseguiu minha faca?

\- Descanse, garoto.

\- Por quê?

\- Ginyu foi escalado para assaltar a próxima diligência. Como o bando dele está desfalcado e só sobrou Yuz, já que matamos Rikun, Boter e Gurdo, Freeza decidiu que você vai com ele. Esteja de pé e bem daqui a quatro dias.

Raditz fechou os olhos irritado. De novo iria dar de cara com aquele sujeito. Talvez passasse a faca no pescoço dele.

Os braços de Goku fecharam-se em torno de Chichi assim que os dois chegaram debaixo da sua macieira, no pátio atrás da igreja de West Sayan. A menina o encarou, sorrindo e ele depositou nos lábios dela um beijo suave e carinhoso. Eles sentaram-se sob a árvore, Goku deitado com a cabeça no colo de Chichi, que não conseguia parar de sorrir para ele. Então ele disse:

\- Eu ontem tratei tudo para começar a construir nossa casa. Pela manhã fui até o prefeito Kaioh e consegui um terreno, depois eu fui até o Piccolo, que me indicou um bom construtor... e quando eu voltar de Nova Sadala vamos começar a construir uma linda casinha de dois andares ali perto da estrebaria do senhor Kame, do nosso quarto vamos poder olhar a campina. O que você acha? Se não gostar, mudamos tudo para algo que você goste!

Ela o olhava, atônita. Na sua mente de moça simples, ela imaginava que a história da casa era para algum dia dentro dos próximos anos, que primeiro se casariam e morariam no seu quarto na casa do pai. Não imaginava que Goku faria uma casa para eles, mas de repente lembrou-se das vaquinhas, concluiu que ele guardara dinheiro para aquilo e disse:

\- O tempo todo você pensou nisso? Em fazer uma casa e tudo mais?

\- Chichi... quando eu saí da fazenda do meu avô e vendi tudo que tinha lá foi para começar uma vida nova aqui... e acho que apenas tendo uma casa posso chamar West Sayan de lar.

Ela acariciou o rosto de Goku, e ele sorriu para ela, mas, de repente, uma sombra passou pelo rosto dele. Ele ergueu-se e sentou-se ao lado dela e então disse:

\- Mas toda essa história me fez descobrir coisas novas sobre... sobre quem eu realmente sou, Chichi.

\- Do que você está falando, Goku?

Ele a encarou. Era hora de contar toda verdade a ela.

\- Já reparou que o filho do senhor Toma, Turles, parece comigo?

Ela o encarou, atônita, como se de repente enxergasse algo óbvio. Era verdade. Turles era três ou quatro anos mais jovem que Goku, mas, agora, lembrando-se dele na igreja, realmente eram parecidos.

\- Sim. Ele parece com você.

\- É porque somos primos. O pai dele era irmão de minha mãe e a mãe dele era irmã de meu pai.

\- Irmão de... mas você não era neto do Senhor Gohan?

Ele respirou fundo e contou a ela toda história de sua vida, começando pelos seus pais e não omitindo nada, nem mesmo o fato de que ele já sabia que ele não era realmente neto de Son Gohan e que seus pais haviam sido mortos por Freeza na curva das cruzes. Chichi jamais havia ido a Nova Sadala, mas já saíra da cidade e chegara a ir até Vegetown com o pai, então conhecia a famigerada curva e sua fama de lugar de fantasmas.

Goku terminou sua história contando sobre a traição de um dos amigos de seu pai, e finalizou o relato dizendo:

\- E meu irmão, que eu não sabia que existia, hoje é um dos homens de confiança do bando de Freeza... e foi ele que esteve aqui, Chichi, e matou aqueles dois homens. Eu vi meu único irmão cometer um assassinato.

Ele a encarou e ela podia ver a tristeza e a sombra de dor no fundo dos olhos negros. Ele olhou para baixo, brincando com uma folha da grama distraidamente e disse:

\- Kakarotto. Esse seria meu nome real, mas eu o renego, Chichi, porque é o nome de uma pessoa que tem uma história triste, infeliz, um órfão de pai e mãe deixado para morrer na beira de uma estrada. Kakarotto morreu, de fato, naquele dia. – ele a encarou – Eu sou Son Goku, neto de Son Gohan... não renego meus pais, mas não quero carregar a sombra de um nome com uma história tão triste. Sou eu, Goku, que quer seguir em frente com você Chichi.

Ela sorriu para ele e disse:

\- Eu vou seguir em frente com você, Goku. Você é o meu Goku e ninguém mais.

Ela o abraçou e ele fechou os olhos, sentindo-se finalmente em paz.

\- Chichi... – ele disse então

\- O que foi?

\- Acho que você vai ter que me ensinar a dançar. Nunca aprendi e não quero parecer um idiota no nosso casamento.

Ela riu e disse:

\- Tudo bem, eu te ensino, Goku.

Ele sorriu, de olhos fechados, acreditando que realmente aquela história estava finalmente terminada.

Mas ele estava enganado.

Raditz levantou-se na manhã do terceiro dia, finalmente sem febre. Havia passado dois dias inteiros muito mal, com febre e dores antes de finalmente aceitar o remédio da curandeira, que Nappa havia enfiado goela abaixo dele, amargo e ardido ao mesmo tempo.

Ele foi até o quarto de banhos da casa e encheu a banheira e tirou a roupa, deixando-se afundar na água fria sem cerimônia. Molhou os cabelos para tirar aquele desagradável cheiro de suor e esfregou-se inteiro com uma barra de sabão que ficava ali para uso coletivo.

O grande casarão que um dia pertencera ao velho Mac Gero tinha muitos cômodos, e ele dormia com Vegeta e Nappa em um quarto espaçoso, o que era um privilégio. Muitos do bando eram amontoados nos casebres de colonos sem o mínimo conforto, e a parte mais pobre do bando vivia em cabanas precarias e barracas improvisadas na área mais afastada da fazenda. Apenas aqueles que tinham a confiança de Freeza tinham direito a moradia ali, perto do chefe. Raditz pegou roupas limpas quando saiu do banho e procurou Nappa, que ele encontrou na cozinha, fazendo uma sopa de aveia.

\- Argh – disse Raditz – detesto essa lavagem. Queria estar bem quando o Ginyu fez aquele guisado.

\- Pois sente-se e coma, garoto, você não se alimenta direito desde que chegou.

\- Eu não sentia fome. E achava que se comesse iria vomitar. Não me importo em vomitar quando bebo feito um gambá, mas não sou uma mocinha de estômago fraco.

\- É um moleque de miolo mole, isso sim – disse Nappa, servindo um prato da sopa para ele, que fez uma cara feia.

\- Cadê todo mundo? – ele perguntou, dando uma colherada na sopa. – até que sua lavagem está razoável hoje.

\- Bem – ele disse – o chefe mandou alguns homens investigarem aquela informação de Vegeta sobre dinamitarem parte de Paozu. Zarbon escoltou o chefe até Vegetown... acredito que ele deve ter ido satisfazer as necessidades... creio que Zarbon fica com um pouco de ciúmes... – ele disse, rindo da própria insinuação.

Raditz sorriu, irônico. Freeza raramente saía da fazenda se não estavam envolvidos em algum roubo realmente grande e importante. Mas gostava de sexo e, para não quebrar sua propria regra que proibia mulheres ali e para evitar se expor, frequentando bordéis nos horários noturnos, era normalmente atendido durante o dia, por mulheres que não se importavam em apanhar um pouco se fossem bem pagas para isso. Zarbon sempre o escoltava ao lugar, mas não entrava e nem visitava nenhuma mulher, ficava apenas à porta, fazendo a segurança, o que sempre rendia zombarias.

Zarbon, que ocupava sozinho o quatro ao lado de Freeza, ia aos poucos recuperando-se da ferida no braço direito, mas sabia que jamais iria atirar com a destreza de antes. Era apenas um dos estragos que o guarda diligência fizera no bando. Mas havia outras diligências a assaltar: naquele dia Vegeta estava liderando outro assalto com Ginyu e Yuz na rota que ia de North Papaya até Oozaru, uma diligência que normalmente rendia tanto quanto à de Nova Sadala, mas era ruim porque a estrada era bem mais longe dali.

\- Tinha tempo que ele não separava nós três – disse Raditz, pensativo – será que acha que não estamos rendendo bem juntos?

\- Não, garoto – disse Nappa, irritado – conheço o chefe há anos suficiente para dizer que ele está perturbado pelo tal sujeito da rota de Nova Sadala. Ele está experimentando o que pode fazer caso outros de nós sejam pegos ou mortos, está vendo o que funciona melhor.

\- Bom... pelo jeito eu vou ser o próximo a ver se me dou bem com o imbecil do Ginyu e o único dos idiotas que sobrou. Uma coisa que eu percebi sobre o moleque é que ele não atira pelas costas... quem é assim honrado costuma ser fácil de se pegar.

Nappa o encarou e disse:

\- Cuidado com o sujeito...

\- Eu não tenho medo, mamãe! – disse Raditz, com deboche, como sempre fazia quando Nappa demonstrava preocupação com ele.

Ele achava que era apenas porque desde pequeno ele havia cuidado do garoto, assim como de Vegeta. Nappa havia sido a figura paterna de ambos desde então. E nenhum dos dois fazia ideia que todo aquele cuidado era, na verdade, remorso.

Goku acordou tranquilo no dia de partir para Nova Sadala, mas não tão animado quanto da primeira vez que fizera o caminho com a diligência. Tinha sido batizado no fogo de um assalto, e sabia agora que havia desafiado Freeza e que ele provavelmente não deixaria barato, iria mandar algum bando novamente atrás da diligência, e dessa vez ele não teria Yamcha ao lado dele, com seu laço e sua habilidade, para ajudá-lo com a tarefa de proteger a diligência.

Talvez não tivesse também a ajuda do amigo Tenshin, vendo antes e avisando-o de algum perigo no caminho. Podia ser que a ida fosse tranquila e a volta difícil, podia ser que tentassem tanto na ida quanto na volta, mas ele estaria sozinho dessa vez, e, portanto, não seria nada fácil.

Ele sabia que teria de tomar decisões de vida ou morte muito rápidas. Como no dia em que cometera o primeiro, e até então único, ato contra uma vida humana. Goku sabia que não podia hesitar em matar, ou acabaria morrendo.

Ele olhou o céu que ia aos poucos empalidecendo quando pegou sua linda égua na estrebaria. Dera a ela os melhores torrões de açúcar e levara ela para o pátio da igreja o máximo que pudera naqueles dias, porque precisava de sua parceira, sua bela Nuvem Dourada, pronta para uma viagem que, agora ele sabia, poderia ser a última de sua vida. Acariciou o focinho rosado da égua e disse:

\- Vamos, menina, fazer valer o dinheiro que ganhamos do senhor Briefs.

Raditz experimentou numa tira de couro a faca que Nappa trouxera para ele, a lâmina de aço nova em folha brilhando à luz dos primeiros raios de sol. Um corte fino e impecável apareceu ao longo da tira à medida que ele passou a lâmina e ele sorriu. Colocou seus revólveres na cintura, eram dois colts pretos, lustrosos e pesados, o cano longo brilhando como azeviche polido.

Então colocou no terceiro espaço do seu cinto a sua arma favorita. Pensou no sujeito que parecia seu pai e por um instante se imaginou cortando o seu pescoço, apagando-o dos seus pesadelos e o pensamento o reconfortou.

A curva das cruzes ficava a pouco mais de duas horas de viagem de West Sayan. Era o ponto de abordagem favorito de Ginyu, que tinha como estratégia aproximar-se em movimento da diligência e cercá-la, atirando nas rodas ou nos cavalos, obrigando o condutor a parar. Ele decidira que ele e Yuz, que estavam mais acostumados, iriam à frente e Raditz iria mais atrás, pronto a saltar sobre a diligência e pará-la.

Embora nunca houvesse usado essa estratégia, Raditz estava tranquilo, afinal não era tão diferente do modo que eles assaltavam com o bando das aves de rapina. De uma certa forma estava satisfeito por não estar ali com Nappa e Vegeta. Ficaria muito irritado se o rival fosse o responsável pela morte do sósia de seu pai.

Parados num nicho recuado como muitos que havia ao longo da estrada, os três homens esperavam atentos que o tropel se aproximasse. Não era tão comum assaltar a diligência saindo de West Sayan, porque era mais difícil esperar que a diligência passasse por eles sem vê-la com antecedência do que se aproximar depois de observar do alto, como faziam quando a carruagem vinha de Nova Sadala. Mas era aquele o cardápio do dia. Freeza tinha pressa para derrotar o guarda da diligência.

De repente, Raditz sentiu um arrepio ao longo do braço, uma sensação incômoda e que o irritava. Era exatamente a mesma sensação que o fizera voltar quase à saída de West Sayan na noite em que matara Dodoria e Orlen. Um instante depois da sensação, ele ouviu o tropel ao longe e preparou-se para não pensar em mais nada. A diligência se aproximava.

Goku vinha à frente da diligência quando um pressentimento estranho o fez gesticular para Yajirobe, mandando que ele passasse na frente enquanto ele seguia mais atrás, segurando o galope de Nuvem Dourada, atento a qualquer sinal na estrada. Ele pegou repentimanente na cintura seu revolver e o engatilhou um instante antes de vislumbrar a ligeira subida que terminava na virada brusca da curva das cruzes.

Ele sentiu antes mesmo de ver. Assim que a carruagem passou ao lado de um trecho de estrada onde havia um nicho escondido por arbustos, três cavaleiros esporearam seus cavalos, entrando na estrada a pleno galope, logo atrás de Goku. Ele não se assustou, pelo contrário. Ao ver um homem alto e cabeçudo de mandíbula proeminente emparelhar com seu cavalo, revólver em punho, ele não hesitou: atirou no peito do homem, que desabou do cavalo imediatamente.

Virou-se então a tempo de atirar no segundo homem, que caiu do cavalo, como o primeiro, este dando mais azar e rolando uma ribanceira na beira da estrada. Mas o terceiro cavaleiro emparelhou com ele, empunhando o revólver, e ele, sem hesitar, apontou para ele no mesmo momento em que entrou na mira de seu revólver. Os dois seguiram assim, lado a lado, os olhos arregalados e os animais emparelhados até a curva das cruzes.

De repente, Goku puxou as rédeas e freou Nuvem Dourada e o outro homem, por algum motivo fez o mesmo com seu cavalo. A rapidez de Goku o deixara sem iniciativa. Eles dois ficaram se encarando parados, cada um montado no seu animal, revolver em punho apontando para o outro, em silêncio enquanto a diligencia se afastava, deixando para trás a curva das cruzes.

Goku se permitiu olhar o rosto do bandido, que tinha a boca e o nariz cobertos por uma bandana, mas que ele reconhecia por causa do cabelo longo e preto. Era o seu irmão, tinha certeza. Raditz, por sua vez, sentiu o medo paralisá-lo diante do rosto do sósia de seu pai. Ele falou primeiro:

\- Quem é você, demônio? Nunca vi ninguém atirar tão rápido quanto você. E é a segunda vez que você, podendo me matar, para e fica me encarando. Quer morrer?

\- Eu não sou um demônio, apenas atiro bem. Herdei essa habilidade do meu pai, Bardock.

Os olhos de Raditz se arregalaram e Goku disse:

\- Eu sei que você se chama Raditz. Meu nome é Son Goku, mas você deve me conhecer pelo meu primeiro nome que eu tive...

\- Não pode ser...

\- Sim, Raditz. Eu sou seu irmão, Kakarotto.

Notas:

SIM! Eles se encontraram. E agora?

Será que Raditz vai acreditar no que Goku vai dizer para ele?

Sobre a relação de Freeza e Zarbon: quis deixar algo insinuado no ar, mas não afirmo nem nego que seja mais que uma relação entre chefe e bandido.

Tudo que aconteceu até agora era apenas para trazer a esse momento, em que irmãos ficam frente a frente. Daqui para frente, tudo será diferente. E preparem-se para grandes emoções nos próximos 3 capítulos.

As duas citações que abrem esse capítulo são do livro que Stephen King escreveu aos 19 ano primeiro da série "A Torre Negra". Elas dizem respeito à vida do pistoleiro Roland, que teve de amadurecer muito cedo devido aos atos que levaram seu reino de Gilead a uma ruína rápida. Quando construí Raditz e Goku de West Sayan, pensei muito nesse pistoleiro.


	20. Capítulo 19 - Três cruzes

**Capítulo 19 – Três cruzes à beira da estrada**

" _O maior terror que uma criança pode ter é que ela não é amada, e a rejeição é o inferno que ele teme. Eu acho que todos no mundo em grande ou pequena medida sentiram rejeição. E com a rejeição vem a raiva, e com raiva algum tipo de crime em vingança pela rejeição, e com a culpa do crime - e há a história da humanidade. Eu acho que se a rejeição pudesse ser amputada, o humano não seria o que ele é. "_

(John Steinbeck, A leste do Éden)

Raditz tirou a bandana que cobria o rosto, lentamente, para encarar o rapaz. Afinal, ele já havia visto o seu rosto descoberto uma vez em West Sayan, não havia por que se esconder mais. Ele o encarava altivamente, ainda de arma em punho, e Raditz decidiu que, sendo ou não ele seu irmão, gostava da ousadia daquele guri. E tinha certeza que ele não atiraria nele depois de se identificar como sendo Kakarotto, seu irmão de quem ele pouco lembrava.

Lentamente, Raditz guardou seu revólver no coldre. Talvez se arrependesse disso, mas queria pagar para ver:

\- Você pode provar o que diz, guri?

O rapaz colocou a arma no cinto e ficou encarando-o um instante antes de dizer:

\- Ninguém no bando de Freeza sabe que você tem um tio chamado Toma e uma tia chamada Seripa. Nappa escondeu isso deles, porque sabia que eles seriam mortos se Freeza achasse que eles estavam com o suposto tesouro de Bardock. Seu pai se chamava Bardock e tinha no rosto uma cicatriz de combate, que ele conseguiu na Guerra Civil, sua mãe se chamava Gine e te chamava de pequeno gatinho peludo.

\- Os dois foram mortos nessa curva, vinte anos atrás, eu fui deixado para morrer, você foi levado e criado por Nappa. Nossos pais estão enterrados nessa mesma curva, ao lado do condutor. A cruz do centro é a de Bardock, a da direita, de nossa mãe. O pobre condutor, Deus o abençõe, está na cruz à esquerda. Meu avô Gohan me fazia rezar pela alma dele... mesmo que eu nunca tenha sabido seu nome.

Raditz encarou o rapaz, atônito. Ninguém sabia que sua mãe o chamava de gatinho peludo, talvez só o tio Toma.

\- Meu tio Toma... está vivo? Nappa me disse que ele havia ido embora de West Sayan.

\- Nappa não queria que o último amigo dele da guerra morresse assassinado como King Vegeta e Bardock. Não era de você que ele os escondia, mas de Freeza.

\- Você... você é mesmo ele. – a verdade atingiu Raditz de repente. Crescera sozinho, vivera sozinho, aprendera a não ter medo sozinho. – Como você se salvou?

Um arrepio o percorreu. Por anos, ele teve pesadelos em que coiotes estraçalhavam o corpo do seu pequeno irmão e ele acordava suando frio, sempre socorrido por Nappa que dizia para ele não gritar, não chorar, não parecer fraco ou Freeza o mandaria cortar a garganta do menino.

\- Eu tive sorte. A sorte que você não teve. Um índio avisou um homem bom chamado Son Gohan que havia uma criança aqui e ele me recolheu. Por anos pensei que ele era meu avô, até que ele me contou parte da verdade... e agora há uns dias, quando me mudei para West Sayan eu descobri o resto. Tio Toma me contou.

Os dois se encararam em silêncio por um longo instante até que Raditz disse:

\- Eu sempre quis saber qual era a cruz da mamãe... e qual era a cruz do meu pai.

Surpreendendo Goku, o homenzarrão apeou e andou devagar, ficando de pé entre as duas cruzes. De repente, sem aviso, ele caiu de joelhos, as mãos apoiadas na terra avermelhada, e começou a chorar, as lágrimas grossas descendo sem pudor pelo rosto másculo, pingando sobre a vegetação rasteira que cobria os dois túmulos.

\- Perdão, pai, perdão mãe... eu nunca vinguei vocês dois. Eu vivo do lado dele, do assassino de vocês... eu trabalho para já matei em nome dele! E eu sei que não ia conseguir matá-lo porque já vi muitos morrerem tentando. Vocês tem um filho covarde e inútil.

Goku também apeou e ficou um longo tempo olhando para o irmão, que depois do desabafo chorou silenciosamente por um bom tempo, antes de erguer-se e ficar diante do irmão, batendo a terra das mãos antes de pô-las sobre os ombros de Goku, um sorriso franco no rosto banhado em lágrimas, deixando sua aparência um pouco assutadora.

\- Então, eu tenho um irmão. Já te disseram que você é a cara do nosso pai?

\- Já – Goku sorriu, sem jeito. – Você lembra um pouco o tio Toma... mas com muito mais cabelo, na verdade.

Raditz riu e cruzou os braços, dizendo:

\- Bom, te encontrar me deu força para fazer o que eu devia ter feito há muito tempo.

Goku olhou um pouco intrigado para ele então disse:

\- Do que você está falando?

O rosto forte e bonito de Raditz se fechou numa carranca e ele disse:

\- De vingança, irmão. De fazer Freeza pagar pelo que nos fez...

Goku encarou mais uma vez o irmão, sério, e disse:

\- Acha que essa é uma boa ideia? Você mesmo diz que ele é imbatível.

Raditz deu um sorriso macabro:

\- Freeza, o chefe do bando, sempre cercado, é... e por alguma razão, ele está sempre pronto para uma luta. Mas aquelo que tem sangue sempre pode sangrar, se há uma faca disposta a cortar... Mas pode ser que a melhor vingança contra Freeza nem seja a morte. E eu vou aproveitar para sangrar aquele nanico irritante do Vegeta, ah, vou, filho de um bastardo traidor...

Aquelas palavras acenderam um alerta na mente de Goku. O olhar do irmão, que dizia que ele estava disposto a matar e morrer o alarmavam. E não seria justo se ele matasse um homem, que se não era inocente, não tinha culpa alguma na morte do pai deles.

\- Raditz... não foi King Vegeta que traiu nosso pai.

\- Como não? – disse Raditz – ele entregou a Freeza onde ele estava antes de ser morto, aquele patife, que o maldito esteja sentado no colo de Satanás para pagar o que fez!

\- Não foi ele. Nosso tio Toma me garantiu que o mesmo homem que traiu nosso pai traiu também King Vegeta. Um homem em quem os dois confiavam...

Raditz empalideceu diante da compreensão do que o irmão dizia.

\- Não... não pode ser...

\- Um homem chamado Nappa traiu os dois, irmão. Ele entregou King quando Freeza começou a se aborrecer com as prostitutas e as bebedeiras... e entregou nosso pai quando soube que ele havia vendido seus colts em West Sayan. Nunca te pareceu estranho nosso pai ter sido pego, sem armas, indefeso, no meio de uma viagem?

O ar de absoluta incredulidade de Raditz foi se transformando numa expressão de entendimento fria, dura e cheia de ódio.

\- E eu... eu via esse maldito como um pai... o pai que eu não tive. Pudera, não tive pai justamente por culpa dele, o miserável!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um longo instante, evitando se encararem. Raditz passou a mão pela longa cabeleira, visivelmente pensativo sobre o papel de Nappa em sua história. O zelo, o cuidado... tudo aquilo havia sido motivado não por uma autentica preocupação de pai, mas por puro remorso. Durante anos desejara cortar a garganta errada, afinal.

\- Raditz – Goku começou, hesitante, não estava sabendo exatamente como lidar com aquele jeito intenso e explosivo do irmão – você não acha que seria mais fácil se você fosse comigo para Nova Sadala e... entregasse o esconderijo de Freeza para o Oficial Hitto? Isso poderia te livrar da cadeia...

\- Cadeia? – Raditz deu uma gargalhada alta – Maninho... eu tenho crimes nas costas suficientes para render umas vinte ou trinta condenações à forca! Acha que Hitto me deixaria ir se eu dedurasse o verme? Não, ele me penduraria pelo pescoço sem piedade assim mesmo, conheço bem aquele demônio careca recalcado. Ele já me perseguiu mais de uma vez – Raditz deu outra gargalhada – você é muito jovem e bonzinho, não o culpo por querer resolver as coisas dentro da lei, mas eu sou um bandido, irmão... e como bandido tenho que resolver esse caso. E te deixar fora disso. Você é um garoto bom e está do outro lado da linha, e deve permanecer aí. Não posso te contaminar com minha própria sujeira, sabia?

Ele passou a mão sobre a cabeça de Goku como se ele fosse uma criança e saiu pela estrada, dizendo:

\- Em primeiro lugar precisamos ver se você fez um bom trabalho com os sujeitos que vieram comigo.

Ele foi andando até chegar onde o segundo bandido caíra. O cavalo se perdera, desembestara pelo caminho, mas Yuz estava caído de bruços cerca 10 metros abaixo da estrada, depois de rolar uma ribanceira. Raditz desceu até ele e gritou, lá de baixo:

\- Esse você acertou bem, manino. Estou orgulhoso. Você o matou na hora.

Ele subiu e olhou para a estrada. Mais adiante, Ginyu estava caído de barriga para cima. Goku o acertara pouco abaixo do coração, mas ainda estava vivo quando eles se aproximaram, o peito subindo e descendo mostrava que sua respiração era difícil e ele estava nas últimas. Raditz se aproximou e o encarou de cima, com uma expressão neutra.

\- Ra... ditz – disse o homem – me... ajude.

Raditz sacou a faca, com uma expressão exasperada e disse:

\- É uma pena, Ginyu. Eu adorava seu guisado.

Ele cortou a garganta do homem, que arregalou os olhos e morreu. Raditz limpou sua faca nas roupas de Ginyu e virou-se para o irmão, que o olhava, perplexo.

\- Vamos fingir que você matou os dois, está bem?

\- Por quê?

\- Faz parte do meu plano. – ele sorriu. – eu preciso ter uma história para contar, afinal, vim assaltar a sua diligência.

\- Caramba! A diligência! – disse Goku – Yajirobe deve estar apavorado!

\- Você alcança eles... mas primeiro, dê um tiro de raspão no meu braço.

\- O quê?

\- Sim, um tiro – aqui – ele apontou o ombro. Mas não em cheio, não posso ficar com o braço aleijado. É apenas para ser convincente.

\- Por quê?

\- Por que você é o demônio que atira como Bardock. Vou voltar derrotado e exigir voltar com Vegeta e Nappa para matar você na volta da diligência. Com Ginyu morto, Freeza não vai ter nenhuma alternativa... e ele vai começar a perder aí.

\- Perder o quê?

\- Tudo que ele tem... o bando, a fazenda e, quem sabe, a vida. – Raditz sorriu sinistramente antes de dizer– atire. Eu aguento.

Goku sacou o revolver lentamente e encostou o cano o ombro do irmão, de lado e atirou. A bala saiu e seu deslocamento e a quentura do cano deixaram uma ferida superficial no ombro de Raditz, que primeiro riu, então se encolheu com dor. Ele amarrou a ferida, da qual vertia algum sangue, com a sua bandana e encarou novamente o irmão, sorrindo, antes de dizer:

\- Bom trabalho, garoto.

Eles dois foram andando e Goku o ajudou a montar no seu imenso cavalo. Era um animal espetacular, escuro e com uma crina preta tão longa e brilhante quanto os cabelos de Raditz, que disse, do alto do cavalo:

\- Espero que você esteja ganhando bem para guardar essa diligência, Kakarotto. É um trabalho perigoso.

\- Vale o risco – disse o rapaz. Ele ficou contemplando o irmão, sentindo-se repentinamente pequeno diante daquele homem de proporções hercúleas montado num cavalo igualmente gigantesco e maciço. Mas ainda assim, disse:

\- Eu agora me chamo Goku, irmão.

\- Pois para mim será sempre o pequeno Kakarotto – riu Raditz – você não conseguiu ficar grande como seu irmão, embora eu tenha certeza que em caráter e espírito você seja muito maior que eu. – ele riu - Você tinha quase um ano quando... quando aconteceu. Já falava um pouco e me chamava de "ditz" – ele disse, nostalgico. Aquilo fez Goku se lembrar de algo:

\- Irmão, há uma última coisa que você precisa saber. O mapa, o mapa que Freeza queria e a esfera dourada dos desejos... estão os dois comigo.

\- Interessante – Raditz ajeitou o chapéu sobre a cabeça, olhando para o irmão – quem sabe quando tudo isso acabar nós dois não acabemos saindo na aventura que nosso pai nunca fez? – ele deu uma risada. – vou pedir ouro e mulheres, e você?

Goku deu de ombros e disse:

\- Não sei. Acho que tenho quase tudo que preciso.

Raditz não disse nada, nem mesmo um adeus. Apenas deu um até breve com as mãos e esporeou o cavalo, seguindo pela estrada, direto até a bifurcação que levava a Vegetown ou Vila Pinguim. Goku ficou olhando o irmão sumir na poeira, sem saber o que sentia.

Já Raditz deu um sorriso quando estava bem longe. Se achava que tinha quase tudo que precisava, pelo menos o irmão era feliz. Um dos dois, pelo menos, merecia ser.

Ele demorou mais de uma hora para alcançar a diligência. A lembrança de atirar no próprio irmão, que gargalhou quando a bala fez um sulco no seu ombro, o deixava chateado, mas se aquilo ajudaria a acabar com Freeza, seria algo bom no fim das contas,

Ele esperava ver o irmão novamente, em breve.

Mas não sabia que isso só aconteceria depois de 5 longos anos.

Anoitecia quando Raditz chegou ao esconderijo. Tivera o cuidado de manter o ferimento sangrando bastante, mexendo nele de vez em quando. Precisava parecer pior que era, e sua camisa ensanguentada e a bandana manchada de sangue escuro ajudavam na encenação.

Ele entrou parecendo arrasado de cansaço e caiu de propósito na varanda da casa de fazenda, assustando um rapaz jovem quando disse:

\- Chame... o Nappa.

O rapaz correu e logo Nappa estava do lado dele, parecendo muito preocupado.

\- O maldito – disse Raditz – ele matou Yuz e Ginyu... com um tiro cada, um tiro só. Ele é rápido, tem pontaria. É um demônio mesmo. Eu não sei como ele não me acertou em cheio. Fiquei para socorrer os dois e perdi a diligência de vista.

\- Calma, garoto, vou te levar para dentro...

Nappa não viu a expressão no rosto dele quando o levou para dentro. Ele tinha um olhar sombrio.

\- Então, havia três atacantes? – O Oficial Hitto precisava ser comunicado da ação de Goku na estrada. Sua ação seria facilmente considerada defesa da diligência, mas ele precisava notificar a delegacia regional para que ele telegrafasse a West Sayan para que o xerife mandasse alguém até a estrada para enterrar os corpos dos bandidos.

\- Sim, mas um fugiu. – disse Goku, de olhos baixos. Ele nunca havia sido um bom mentiroso.

\- Compreensível – disse Hitto – é um espanto que você dê conta dessa diligência sozinho. Eles sempre atacam em três ou quatro. Você é bem corajoso.

\- É o meu trabalho, senhor – disse Goku, ainda sem encarar o oficial, sem jeito.

\- Você saberia pelo menos reconhecer o malfeitor?

"...eu tenho crimes nas costas suficientes para render umas vinte ou trinta condenações à forca!"

\- Não – mentiu Goku – seu rosto estava coberto.

\- Então acho que você não pode mais nos ajudar. Não se preocupe, eu vou telegrafar para o Satan e logo vão recolher e enterrar os corpos logo pela manhã – disse o Oficial, já praticamente dispensando Goku. – Obrigado, Goku.

O rapaz ia saindo quando um pensamento lhe ocorreu:

\- Tem visto a Suno, Oficial? – ele perguntou, olhando de lado para o outro, que levantou a cabeça e disse, sem jeito.

\- Eu... eu tenho visitado a senhorita Suno Snow.

Goku sorriu e disse:

\- Que bom. Até mais ver.

Ele saiu, sabendo que aquilo faria o oficial se distrair de qualquer eventual pensamento sobre seu irmão. Ele achava que o irmão não tinha culpa pelo que tinha se tornado. Não podia se esperar nada diferente de alguém que crescera no bando de Freeza.

Nappa limpava o ferimento de Raditz, que parecia hiperativo enquanto narrava a Freeza o suposto confronto com Goku:

\- Ele atirou com a mão direita em Yuz e com a esquerda em Ginyu. Nenhum dos dois teve chance, ele só errou o tiro em mim porque... por que ele estava longe.

Freeza observava curioso, a mão no queixo, olhando desconfiado para Raditz. Ele sentia que havia algo diferente na voz dele, mas não saberia precisar o que era. De repente, Raditz disse:

\- Temos que matar esse sujeito, chefe, o quanto antes.

\- Matar? Sério? O que você sugere?

\- Bom, a diligência volta daqui a sete dias... eu, Nappa e Vegeta podemos tentar uma estratégia para acabar com o cretino, o que acha?

\- Hohoho, Raditz... você acabou de levar um tiro dele e acha que o vence? É isso mesmo?

\- É isso, chefe. Tem coisas que estimulam meu lado assassino. – ele deu um sorriso maligno. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Freeza.

\- O que você acha, Nappa? Dá para Raditz tentar alguma coisa com essa ferida no ombro?

O outro, até então calado, levantou a cabeça. Havia acabado de enfaixar o ombro de Raditz. O ferimento era menor do que ele imaginava, para tanto sangue que vertera. Parecia que alguém havia mexido nele para sangrar mais. Mas ele imaginou que tivesse sido Raditz tentando conter o sangue. O rapaz sempre fora um brutamontes.

\- Eu acho que parecia pior que era, realmente foi de raspão. Em sete dias ele vai estar bem, se isso não infeccionar. Mas eu acho que está bem limpo e eu passei um unguento daquela curandeira... acho que nosso Radz aguenta.

Raditz deu um sorriso sádico, mas Nappa e Freeza o interpretaram como gana em Goku. Não podiam estar mais errados.

Dois dias depois, chegou o verão. Era comum na cidade de Vegetown celebrar o verão, que trazia grandes tempestades e fazia crescer a grama e as plantações. Mas o bando de Freeza não celebrava na cidade, mas na própria fazenda. Mais de 100 homens bebiam e comiam a carne de um boi e dois porcos que haviam sido mortos e assados para a ocasião. Cerveja roubada de um carregamento regava a festa.

Havia motivo adicional de comemoração: a informação de Vegeta sobre as escavações do túnel haviam sido provadas e eles agora tinham uma caixa grande com cerca de 250 bananas de dinamite no paiol, que, além de útil, era bastante valiosa no mercado negro. Os homens estavam loucos. Alguns tinham ido até Vegetown procurar mulheres, que não eram permitidas ali. Mas a maioria preferia se embebedar até cair, já que raramente tinham bebidas de graça.

Um rapaz tocava um violão e tentava cantar "Oh, Susana", mas estava tão bêbado que trocava notas e a letra da música. De repente, Raditz tomou o violão e disse:

\- Sai daí, traste. Vou te mostrar como se faz, idiota.

Ele pôs a perna sobre a cadeira onde o rapaz estava sentado e apoiou o violão na coxa, testando rapidamente e ajustando sua afinação. Então seus dedos começaram a tirar uma música ritimada do violão e ele começou a cantar:

 _An old cowboy went riding out one dark and windy day  
Upon a ridge he rested as he went along his way  
When all at once a mighty herd of red eyed cows he saw  
A-plowing through the ragged sky and up the cloudy draw_

Logo os homens o cercaram, ouvindo ele cantar com sua voz grossa e afinada a velha canção sobre os cavaleiros fantasmas. Ele seguiu, cantando sorridente, olhando para os rostos dos homens que reagiam com gritos e assobios a cada verso da música:

 _Their brands were still on fire and their hooves were made of steel  
Their horns were black and shiny and their hot breath he could feel  
A bolt of fear went through him as they thundered through the sky  
For he saw the riders coming hard and he heard their mournful cry..._

Quando ele chegou ao refrão, o coro de vozes se juntou à dele, alegremente:

 _Yippie yi ooh  
Yippie yi yay  
Ghost riders in the sky_

Raditz ria, satisfeito. Por muito tempo, lembraria daquele como o único momento em que se sentiu autenticamente feliz na companhia dos homens do bando de Freeza:

 _Their faces gaunt, their eyes were blurred, their shirts all soaked with sweat  
He's riding hard to catch that herd, but he ain't caught 'em yet  
'Cause they've got to ride forever on that range up in the sky  
On horses snorting fire  
As they ride on hear their cry..._

Novamente as vozes se juntaram ao coro no refrão, e ele, quando ia cantar a última frase deu com os olhos muito pretos de Vegeta observando-o com uma expressão indecifrável. O filho de King Vegeta não cantava, pelo contrário, a música não parecia afetá-lo. Foi quando Raditz cantou a última estrofe, olhando para ele com ar de deboche, como que deixando nas entrelinhas o significado da música:

 _As the riders loped on by him he heard one call his name  
If you want to save your soul from hell a-riding on our range  
Then cowboy change your ways today or with us you will ride  
Trying to catch the devil's herd, across these endless skies_

 _Yippie yi ooh  
Yippie yi yay  
Ghost riders in the Sky!_

Ele ainda repetiu o refrão, acompanhado pelo coro várias vezes. Até que encerrou a música sob os aplausos frenéticos do bando. Os homens queriam que ele cantasse mais, mas ele simplesmente empurrou o violão para outro e saiu, atrás de uma caneca de cerveja. Foi beber sozinho em um canto, e, de repente, percebeu que o baixinho estava bem perto dele.

Freeza estava dentro da casa, na companhia de Zarbon, Nappa, por sua vez, havia bebido demais, e estava adormecido num canto, longe dali. Os outros simplesmente estavam entretidos demais para perceber os dois inimigos fraternos se aproximando.

\- Boa música – disse Vegeta. – meu pai gostava dela. Mas nunca mudou seus modos, então posso imaginar que ele anda pelo céu atrás do rebanho do diabo...

Raditz riu. O outro prosseguiu:

\- Desde que você chegou, está estranho. Eu o conheço há tempo suficiente para achar que você está com a mesma atitude de quando era moleque e estava aprontando peças para pregar em alguém do bando...

Raditz riu mais ainda. O outro o encarou sério, como que esperando uma resposta.

\- É... eu tenho uma peça e tanto para pregar, cara... mas acho que sozinho não vou conseguir. Embora eu ainda te odeie, pelo jeito vou precisar da sua ajuda, nanico... mas antes, preciso te contar uma história.

\- Uma história?

\- Sim... uma história que eu ouvi diante de três cruzes na estrada de West Sayan. A história de um traidor imundo. E acho que você também vai gostar de ouvi-la.

O outro o encarou, mais sério que nunca, e ele começou a contar a história de como Nappa havia traído os pais de cada um deles.

Notas:

Raditz nunca poderia imaginar que o irmão havia sobrevivido. E não estava preparado para descobrir dessa forma toda verdade, por isso, a explosão, o choro e a emoção que assustou um pouco Goku.

Passado o choque, como pudemos ver, ele começou a maquinar um plano, afinal, ele é uma assassino e a morte é a direção para o qual a sua mente sempre caminha. Freeza e Nappa agora estão na sua mira, podem acreditar.

E para isso, surge um aliado inesperado. Será que Vegeta vai topar colaborar com Raditz ou vai entregar sua intenção para Freeza e Nappa? Lembrem-se que, ao contrário de Raditz, não há a questão emocional a envolve-lo em relação à história que Goku contou.

O próximo capítulo se chama "A face do meu pai", e é o início do desfecho do primeiro arco de West Sayan.

A citação deste capítulo saiu justamente da reflexão sobre a mente de uma criança atormentada que depois se torna um adulto desajustado, o intrigante Caleb, do livro "A Leste do Éden". Recomendo a leitura.

"Ghost Riders in the Sky" é uma canção escrita em 1948 por Stan Jones, um compositor de música country americano que também era ator. Foi gravada por muitos cantores e grupos, incluindo Elvis Presley e Outlaws, mas sua versão mais famosa é a de Johny Cash, que vocês podem acompanhar nesse vídeo: watch?v=qt0rURntFQE . Como eu disse no prólogo, é uma das canções de "velho oeste" que eu mais amo e que me inspirou nesta história. A tradução, para quem não entende inglês:

 _Um velho vaqueiro foi cavalgar em um dia escuro e ventoso  
Após um cume descansou enquanto prosseguia o seu caminho  
Quando do nada ele viu um poderoso rebanho de vacas de olhos vermelhos  
A arar através dos céus irregulares, e até um vale nublado  
Suas estigmas ainda estavam em fogo e seus cascos eram feitos de aço  
Seus chifres eram pretos e brilhantes e sua respiração quente ele podia sentir  
Um raio de medo passou por ele enquanto soavam através do céu  
Porque ele viu os cavaleiros vindo com tudo e ouviu o seu triste clamor_

 _Yippie-i-a, yippie-i-o  
Cavaleiros fantasmas no céu_

 _Seus rostos magros, seus olhos borrados, suas camisas encharcadas de suor  
Eles estão cavalgando forte para pegar aquela manada, mas não conseguiram  
Porque eles teriam que cavalgar para sempre aquela distância no céu  
E cavalos bufando fogo, enquanto cavalgam, ouviram o seu clamor_

 _Enquanto os cavaleiros voavam sobre por ele, ele ouviu um chamar o seu nome  
Se você quer salvar sua alma do inferno ou de cavalgar conosco  
Então mude hoje sua rota ou conosco você cavalgará, cowboy  
Tentando coletar o rebanho do diabo através destes céus sem fim_

 _Yippie-i-a (yippie-i-a), yippie-I-o (yippie-i-o)  
Cavaleiros fantasmas no céu_

 _OriginalAdicionar à playlistTamanhoA_


	21. Capítulo 20 - a face do meu pai

**Capítulo 20 – A face de meu pai**

" _Eu não aponto com a mão; aquele que aponta com a mão esqueceu a face de seu pai.  
Eu aponto com meu olho. _

_Eu não atiro com a mão; aquele que atira com a mão esqueceu a face do seu pai.  
Eu atiro com minha mente. _

_Eu não mato com a minha arma; aquele que mata com sua arma esqueceu a face do seu pai.  
Eu mato com meu coração." _

**(Stephen King, o pistoleiro – A Torre Negra, Volume I)**

Vegeta olhava para baixo, pensativo. Raditz havia acabado sua história, omitindo a parte do mapa e das esferas mágicas porque não confiava nem um pouco no outro. Pela sua atitude, era impossível saber se o filho de King acreditava ou não na história contada pelo filho de Bardock, mas, de repente ele disse:

\- Agora tudo faz sentido. – ele levantou os olhos e olhou em volta, não havia ninguém prestando atenção nos dois. Achou bom que não gostasse de beber demais. Não seria bom ter escutado aquela história alcoolizado. – Nappa nos manteve acreditando que nossos pais haviam traído um ao outro. Ele nunca desmentia as acusações que nós fazíamos um para o outro e a forma como ele contou a história... – o punho de Vegeta se fechou e seus lábios crisparam de ódio – maldito. Precisamos matar o desgraçado.

\- Vamos matar – disse Raditz – mas não sei quanto a você... mas eu não quero matar um traidor e continuar servindo a outro...

Os dois se encararam. Vegeta deu um sorriso maligno para Raditz. Os dois sabiam que ambos odiavam Freeza da mesma forma, e sempre haviam desejado a morte do responsável pela morte de seus pais. Mas nunca haviam pensado em unir forças contra ele. Até aquele momento.

\- Você poderia me contar mais sobre a "peça" que você quer pregar nele...

\- Posso – Raditz deu um sorriso largo e radiante – e tudo vai começar com o assalto a uma certa diligência... que na verdade não vai acontecer.

Freeza tinha a pele muito clara e os olhos de um violeta pálido. No peito, próximo ao coração tinha um lagarto tatuado, que lhe rendera o apelido de "o lagarto". Quem não o conhecesse bem, acharia que o homem era fraco e doente, mas nada podia ser menos verdade. Ele tinha uma ótima pontaria, além de ser hábil com uma faca nas mãos, e seu corpo magro era mais forte que parecia, porque ele não tinha os vícios dos demais homens, quase não bebia e não fumava, embora tivesse a estranha mania de enrolar cigarros e acendê-los, mas deixá-los queimar lentamente, enquanto apenas olhava. A única coisa que o estimulava era comandar.

No começo, ele ia aos assaltos com o bando e era sempre o que mais matava. Sua frieza e agilidade o fizeram temido. Quando o bando cresceu o suficiente para ficar conhecido, ele foi se retirando aos poucos e sendo cada vez menos visto. Até que era apenas um fantasma para a população comum. Um fantasma assustador.

Não que tivesse sido fácil. Muitos dentro do bando o haviam desafiado. E todos haviam morrido, muitos, os que haviam se atrevido a tentar matá-lo pelas costas, dormindo, indefeso... todos haviam sido surpreendidos pelo seu poder de reação. Ele se tornara o monstro que era aos 16 anos, quando cometera seu primeiro assassinato para o pai, que liderara o bando antes dele.

Quando o pai o aborreceu, ele o matou. Por anos confiou em King Vegeta, mas ele se mostrou fraco e Freeza também mando mata-lo. Mas durante toda sua vida apenas um homem realmente o deixou com medo.

Bardock. O melhor pistoleiro que ele conheceu na vida, um autêntico fenômeno que ele jamais desafiaria. Se ele não soubesse por Nappa que ele havia vendido suas pistolas, jamais o cercaria na diligência de West Sayan. Bardock poderia ter ocupado o lugar de Zarbon como seu braço direito, mas recusou e saiu do bando. Isso ele jamais havia perdoado.

Quando ele soube por Nappa que Bardock não apenas tinha o mapa que levava às esferas mágicas que tinham sido uma obsessão para Cold, seu pai, e ainda encontrara uma das esferas, ele desejou demais o tesouro. Mas não o encontrou entre as coisas de Bardock, portanto acreditou que o pistoleiro havia escondido na própria West Sayan. Mas como isso havia sido apenas especulação, ele acabou deixando essa ideia para trás. Mas se um dia soubesse que elas realmente existiam, faria qualquer coisa para tê-las.

Na noite da festa do Verão, ele havia se recolhido para a casa depois de comer e tomar algumas doses de uísque. Não gostava que os homens menos importantes do bando soubessem demais sobre ele, era imprescindível manter essa aura de mistério. Quando Zarbon se juntou a ele, no seu quarto, ele perguntou:

\- Não estava gostando da festa, Zarbon?

\- Não estou para festas... – Zarbon andava deprimido desde que o guarda de diligência o havia acertado.

\- Sabe o que dizem quando você vem logo atrás de mim, não sabe?

\- Eu não ligo – disse Zarbon – eles que pensem o que quiserem, chefe.

Freeza riu. Apreciava a fidelidade canina de Zarbon. Ela o salvara algumas vezes.

E salvaria mais uma vez, a última, em breve.

Os dias que se seguiram até o do suposto assalto à diligência foram quentes, abafados. Sempre separados, Vegeta e Raditz iam armando a logística do seu plano. Ele envolvia a destruição da fazenda e a dispersão do bando, e então, uma surpresa para Freeza. Uma peça pregada por Raditz.

Como quase todo plano perfeito tinha apenas um defeito: nenhum dos dois sabia o que faria depois. Sabiam dentro de si mesmos que estavam destruindo todos os portos seguros que os haviam levado da infância à idade adulta: Nappa, a fazenda, o bando... até mesmo a proteção de Freeza.

Mas os dois sabiam que, cedo ou tarde, acabariam mortos quando Freeza achasse que tinha outros tão bons quanto eles. O que os mantivera vivos até ali era o fato de Vegeta ser o melhor e mais rápido pistoleiro do bando e Raditz ser um assassino temido e intimidador. Não havia nenhum outro pistoleiro que se comparasse a Vegeta. Não havia ninguém que tivesse a habilidade de Raditz com uma faca.

Mas ele temia a ambos e quando achasse que um dos dois o olhava de forma suspeita, certamente seria o fim. Mas eles não deixariam isso acontecer. Era por isso que eles não tinham medo nenhum de morrer, portanto, não tinham mais nada a perder.

Sete dias se passaram e chegou o dia da volta da diligência. Nappa os acordou muito antes do amanhecer. Eles iriam até o ponto de observação, como sempre faziam, parecendo esperar pela diligência.

E então, tudo seria resolvido.

No alto da colina onde sempre observavam a estrada montados em seus cavalos, Nappa enrolava um cigarro. Raditz o observara. Sabia quanto custara a ele cada dia ao lado daquele homem pelo qual ele havia tido respeito quase devoto durante vinte anos. Aquele homem era a causa dele ter crescido sem o afeto de sua mãe e o sem o exemplo de seu pai. Aquele homem era o culpado por ele não ter a mesma trajetória limpa, justa e generosa que tornara seu irmão um homem bom e decente.

Aquele homem devia a ele uma vida. Ele olhou para Vegeta. Conforme o combinado, Vegeta tinha nas mãos uma corda com a qual parecia brincar. Não era uma coisa que o pistoleiro fazia usualmente, mas Nappa não pareceu perceber.

De repente, ele disse:

\- Nappa... você se lembra daquela garota em Porto Feroz?

Nappa riu. Uns anos antes, quando eles estavam procurando um sujeito que tivera sua morte encomendada ao bando de Freeza, ele havia conhecido uma moça em Porto Feroz. Não era uma moça como as que ele conhecia, prostitutas, dançarinas de cabaré. Não. Era uma moça que ele havia conhecido por acaso na rua, de longos cabelos louros e ar angelical.

\- Sim, eu me lembro... a garota filha do dono daquele armazém... por que você se lembrou dela?

\- Na verdade, não era dela que eu queria falar, mas da conversa que tivemos naquela ocasião... – ele olhou discretamente para Vegeta, que continuava parecendo perfeitamente distraído – quando você me disse que ela não era para mim e eu compreendi... lembra o que você me disse?

\- Eu disse que se você fosse um rapaz decente, de boa família, teria chance, mas era um bandido.

\- Isso é verdade – disse Raditz – mas você sabe que, no fundo, eu nunca me conformei? Não pela garota, nem me lembro mais o nome dela. Mas por não poder ter uma garota porque não tive uma boa família...

\- Mas...

\- Você vai me dizer que não teve culpa, não? É sempre o que você diz, que foi assim que as coisas aconteceram...

Nappa o encarou sem entender nada e ele olhou por cima do ombro dele para Vegeta que, sem aviso, passou o laço por Nappa e o prendeu, amarrando os dois braços dele junto ao corpo de uma vez.

\- Que brincadeira é essa, garotos? – ele disse, rindo, mas com uma nota de medo de uma voz.

\- A brincadeira é você explicar porque nenhum de nós pôde ter uma família decente porque nossos pais foram mortos por Freeza – disse Vegeta, friamente – você sabe explicar?

\- Eu... já contei a história para vocês... e...

\- Você não contou inteira, não é mesmo? Perguntou Raditz – omitiu a parte em que deveria dizer que nossos pais foram... traídos por você.

Os olhos de Nappa arregalaram-se, ele temia que esse dia chegasse, o dia que eles descobrissem aquilo que o enchia de remorso. No fundo, sabia que seria justo pagar com a vida pela sua covardia. Vegeta o derrubou do cavalo e o manteve imobilizado no chão com a corda. Raditz também apeou e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, tirando suas armas dos coldres e entregando para Vegeta, retirando em seguida a própria faca da bainha e dizendo:

\- Você substituiu bem minha faca. Cortei a garganta de Ginyu com ela e parecia que eu estava cortando manteiga.

\- Mas... você disse que o pistoleiro matou Ginyu...

\- Verdade seja dita: ele ia morrer mesmo. Eu só abreviei o sofrimento dele, Nappa. O famoso pistoleiro que atira como Bardock, se lembra? Ginyu levou um tiro pouco abaixo do coração, o garoto atirou com a mão esquerda de um cavalo em movimento... Yuz foi pego pela direita e acabou morto na hora. Você poderia vê-lo atirar se nós fôssemos assaltar a tal diligência. Mas vai morrer antes de poder vê-lo...

\- Raditz, eu...

\- É engraçado, Nappa. Eu tive pesadelos com a morte do meu pai, da minha mãe e do meu irmão. Passava pelas cruzes na estrada e me perguntava por que ainda estava no bando... por que ignorava a dor de servir a quem matou meu pai... e me perguntava se eu tinha esquecido a face do meu pai.

Vegeta não dizia nada enquanto Raditz falava, mas eventualmente apertava mais as cordas quando ele dizia algo que o afetava de uma forma ou de outra. Nessa hora ele realmente apertou a ponto de machucar Nappa.

\- Então, algo, ou melhor, alguém, me fez lembrar da face de Bardock. Alguém que atira como ele, que se parece com ele... que tem o rosto dele.

Os olhos de Nappa se arregalaram, incrédulos. Em algum ponto de sua mente havia algo que não podia ter sentido, não poderia ser verdade...

\- O garoto...

\- Sim, o garoto, O bebê... Meu irmão Kakarotto. Ele não morreu, Nappa. Pelo contrário, ele foi criado por um homem que o tratou bem, que foi para ele uma família... E ele me fez lembrar que meu pai tinha honra. Meu pai tinha coragem. Meu pai só foi morto porque você o entregou, disse a Freeza que ele iria para Nova Sadala desarmado...

\- Antes dele – interrompeu Vegeta – você entregou meu pai. Você que arrumava as putas para ele, você acreditava que com meu pai de fora, herdaria a confiança de Freeza, não? Não contava que Zarbon passasse a sua frente. Que ele tivesse algo que você não tinha aos olhos de Freeza... então, você trocou seus dois melhores amigos por nada. E tentou compensar: cuidou de nós dois: nos ensinou a não chorar, porque isso podia irritar Freeza, ensinou o Raditz a usar uma faca a ponto de torná-lo o melhor nisso, nos ensinou a atirar, a montar e me fez o melhor cavaleiro e atirador do bando. Achávamos que estava fazendo isso tudo por nós... mas era por você mesmo. Nos tornou bons em tudo aquilo em que você era medíocre, para ficar à nossa sombra como antes havia ficado à sombra dos nossos pais, porque percebeu que sem alguém mais forte por perto você não passa de um peão inútil e descartável.

\- I-isso não é verdade – Nappa argumentou – eu... os tratei como filhos.

\- PORQUE VOCÊ TRAIU NOSSOS PAIS! E POR SUA CAUSA AMBOS ESTÃO MORTOS! – Gritou Raditz, debruçando-se sobre ele descontrolado e socando o seu rosto com força. Ia dar o segundo soco quando sentiu Vegeta segurando seu braço. Ele olhou para o outro furioso para encontrar apenas o olhar impassível e frio do seu aliado.

\- Lembre-se do que combinamos...

Raditz bufou. Vegeta soltou o braço dele e disse:

\- Nós combinamos que não o torturaríamos em gratidão por tudo que fez por nós ao longo desses anos. Mas você deve uma vida a cada um de nós...

\- A mim, duas – disse Raditz.

\- E infelizmente, você só tem uma vida para dar em troca.

\- Não é justo! – gritou Nappa – eu cuidei de vocês quando ficaram doentes! Eu tratei vocês dois como filhos... e eu realmente amei vocês dois! Eu me orgulho de vocês! Sempre me orgulhei! E tenho certeza que seus pais se orgulhariam.

Vegeta deu uma risada fria e Nappa se calou. Então o jovem disse:

\- Nenhum pai se orgulharia de um filho como nós, Nappa. Nenhum pai se orgulha de ter um filho assassino, que mata rindo. Foi nisso que você nos transformou. E é por isso que você vai nos pagar com a sua vida... e eu e Raditz vamos te matar rindo.

Raditz sorriu malignamente e guardou a faca. Nappa estava amarrado de forma que não conseguiria fugir e Vegeta disse:

\- Mas não é aqui que você vai morrer. Reparou que chegamos muito cedo? Vamos até a curva das cruzes. É lá que você vai morrer.

O trajeto até a curva era rápido. Nappa teria implorado por piedade durante todo trajeto se Raditz não houvesse usado sua bandana para amordaçá-lo. Quando chegaram à curva das cruzes, amarram Nappa a uma árvore e Raditz arrancou a mordaça, dizendo:

\- Agora fale o que quer que queira nos dizer. Mas nada pode salvar sua vida.

Nappa olhou de um para o outro e naquele momento, aceitou seu fim e disse:

\- O que quer que façam comigo, eu mereço. Traí os melhores companheiros que poderia ter. Estive com eles ombro a ombro durante a guerra e provoquei a morte dos dois – de repente, lágrimas involuntárias encheram seus olhos e ele disse – e Gine... ela não merecia isso. Nunca mereceu. Me perdoe, Raditz. – ele encarou o rapaz que tinha os olhos frios. – me mate... mas me perdoe – ele repetiu.

Raditz tirou sua faca da bainha e, com um único golpe, esfaqueou Nappa no meio do seu diafragma, torcendo em seguida a faca, ao dizer:

\- Esse é o meu perdão, Nappa. Fique com ele.

Nappa tossiu, resfolegou e cuspiu sangue. Olhou para Vegeta, que o mirava com seus olhos frios e disse, ofegante:

\- Ve...geta...

\- Eu também te perdoo, Nappa – ele sacou um dos seus revólveres e puxou o cão da arma lentamente, olhando para o homem que o criara como pai – mas meu pai, não.

O tiro atravessou o coração de Nappa e logo em seguida Raditz arrancou sua faca, fazendo o sangue jorrar da sua ferida, manchando o chão onde um dia o sangue de Bardock fora derramado por Freeza. Nappa soltou um som rouco uma ou duas vezes antes que sua cabeça pendesse para frente e ele expirasse, morrendo.

\- Foi rápido – disse Raditz, usando a bandana para limpar a faca antes de guardá-la na bainha – vou ter uma boa recordação do velho careca – ele riu, mais para si do que para o outro.

\- A verdade é que vamos sentir falta dele – disse Vegeta, desviando os olhos do corpo do outro – mas não podia continuar vivendo depois de sabermos da traição. Vamos...

\- Ainda não – Raditz foi até o bornal da sela de seu cavalo e pegou um papel, que desdobrou. Era um cartaz de procurados. Um cartaz um tanto ridículo que ele pegara em Nova Sadala numa ocasião, trazendo retratos deles três, mas com metade dos rostos cobertas por bandanas. Ele fizera muitas piadas sobre o quanto aquele cartaz era inútil, mas o guardara porque, no fundo, tinha orgulho de ser conhecido como um dos homens do bando das aves de rapina. Agora não mais.

Ele estendeu o cartaz aos pés de Nappa e, passando o dedo no sangue dele, fez um "xis" sobre o rosto dele no cartaz. Em seguida, escreveu com sangue "Traidor" na parte de baixo do cartaz antes de limpar o dedo na terra.

\- Deixei um recado para Kakarotto – disse ele a Vegeta, quando montou no seu cavalo – o que faremos com o Pintado?

O cavalo de Nappa estava parado na beira da estrada, Vegeta olhou casualmente para ele e disse:

\- Não podemos levá-lo. Deixe de presente para seu irmão. – ele esporeou seu animal e saiu pela estrada, com Raditz no seu encalço.

\- Ele não precisa – comentou Raditz – tem um animal belíssimo, uma égua dourada.

\- Impressionante – disse Vegeta, com ironia – desde que soube que ele era seu irmão, só fala do tal Kakarotto.

\- Você diz isso porque não o viu atirando – Raditz provocou – ele te acertaria antes de você dizer ai.

\- Acho melhor calar a boca ou eu te acerto antes que você diga ai – Vegeta disse, com um tom feroz – precisamos nos concentrar no que temos que fazer...

\- Vai ser uma longa noite – disse Raditz.

\- E espero que para Freeza ela jamais termine.

Os dois pegaram uma bifurcação logo adiante na estrada, na direção de Vegetown e da fazenda que o bando usava como esconderijo. Com Nappa morto, restava a segunda parte dos seus planos. Que não seria tão fácil.

Cerca de uma hora depois, Goku vinha galopando pela estrada à frente da diligência quando percebeu o cavalo parado na curva das cruzes. Ele diminuiu a velocidade e fez sinal para Yajirobe para que parasse, assim que a diligência apontou na curva.

\- O que foi , Goku? – perguntou Yajirobe, do alto do coche.

\- Aquilo ali – Goku apontou para o corpo de Nappa.

\- Caramba! – gritou Yajirobe – É o careca! O careca do bando das aves!

Goku apeou e ficou olhando para o cartaz aos pés de Nappa. Sem que ninguém dissesse nada para ele, compreendeu que aquilo havia sido obra do seu irmão.

\- Yajirobe, vamos colocar esse cavalo na parelha da diligência. – ele disse – e chegando a West Sayan precisamos comunicar que alguém fez um justiçamento contra um dos homens do bando das aves de rapina...

\- Precisamos mesmo levar o cavalo? Um a mais sempre entorta a parelha... – a inapelável preguiça de Yajirobe sempre falava mais alto.

\- Sim. Vamos levar o cavalo para o xerife – disse Goku – e precisamos pedir que ele telegrafe e avise ao Oficial Hitto sobre isso... e esse homem merece ao menos um enterro digno, o xerife pode mandar alguém recolher o corpo.

Ele montou na sua égua e pensou por um instante no irmão, certo de que ele havia mudado por causa do encontro dos dois. Ficou imaginando se a vingança acabaria ali ou o irmão a levaria mais longe.

No fundo, sabia que sim. Raditz iria até as últimas consequências.

Notas:

Certamente esse é um dos capítulos mais fortes e significativos dessa história. Uma vingança de velho oeste clássica. Inspirou-me muito para isso o filme "Era uma vez no Oeste", de Sergio Leone, com seus planos lentos e longos silêncios.

Reparem na fidelidade canina de Zarbon, ela é mais importante que qualquer outro tipo de relacionamento que está implícito entre ele e Freeza. Imaginam o que Zarbon fará por ele?

Vegeta e Raditz finalmente unidos. Mas ainda são 2 homens contra uma centena. Será possível a eles vencer Freeza e o bando? Sim ou não? No próximo capítulo, "Nós somos o bando", a resposta.

A trilha sonora para este capítulo é essa: watch?v=5EdJabFFXt0 o tema do filme "O vingador silencioso" (Il grand Silencio) de Ennio Moricone.

O corolário do pistoleiro, da série "A Torre Negra" é uma das minhas citações favoritas, e inspirou o título deste capítulo. Quando, na série, se diz que um pistoleiro esqueceu a face do seu pai, é porque ele esqueceu a honra ensinada de geração a geração. Nossos dois rapazes, por certa, não esqueceram as faces de seus pais.


	22. Capítulo 21 - Nós somos o bando

**Capítulo 21 – Nós somos o bando**

" _Haverá verdade entre nós, como dois homens? Não como amigos, mas como inimigos e iguais? Há uma oferta que você receberá raramente, Roland. Apenas inimigos falam a verdade. Amigos e amantes mentem sem parar, presos na rede do dever"_

(Stephen King, O pistoleiro – A torre negra, volume I)

 _"Batalhas que duram cinco minutos geram lendas que vivem mil anos."_

(Stephen King, "A Torre negra" – Volume 7, série "A Torre Negra")

Se havia algo que estava irritando Vegeta nessa nova aliança com Raditz era a admiração que este demonstrava pelo irmão recém-descoberto. Os repetidos elogios à pontaria e rapidez do tal Kakarotto o faziam antipatizar pelo rapaz sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo. Vegeta estava acostumado a ser o melhor pistoleiro do bando, mesmo ouvindo, durante toda sua vida que ele "quase" atirava como Bardock.

Agora aparecia alguém que não só atirava como Badock mas já dizimara alguns dos melhores atiradores do bando, e isso o atiçava contra o irmão do outro, embora ele não dissesse. Um dia queria se confrontar com o tal Kakarotto para tirar à prova o seu talento.

Mas ele sabia que havia mais do que simplesmente admiração: Raditz gostava da ideia do irmão sendo uma pessoa livre, alguém que poderia ter uma vida normal e não andar em bando e assaltar e matar para viver. Aquela história sobre a bela moça de Oozaru o fizera lembrar sua história breve com Bulma. Nunca havia se interessado de verdade por mulher nenhuma, até que a moça dos cabelos azuis, com sua ousadia alegre e despreocupada chamara sua atenção.

Se ele houvesse crescido livre, talvez nunca chegasse a conhecê-la. Mas era impossível não pensar em como tudo que acontecera em sua vida o levara para um caminho tortuoso e solitário. E naquele momento, os dois só tinham um pensamento:

Dar um fim ao bando de Freeza. Matar o seu algoz. Acabar com o sofrimento de ambos.

O bando tinha mais de 100 homens, era verdade, mas a maioria estava ali apenas por medo de ir embora, porque Freeza ameaçava de morte quem saía, embora não fosse lógico os que tinham pouca importância terem tanto medo dele, que nem sabia o nome de nenhum deles. Ele os manipulava limitando recursos rigidamente: armas, munições, cavalos, tudo isso era controlado e vigiado e só os bandidos da elite, menos de dez, tinham acesso a eles livremente. Aos demais cabia tentar se destacar de alguma forma e viver de restos, fazer número. Era intimidador ter um bando de 30, 40 homens em cada roubo de gado. Mas pouco do que se apurava gerava benefícios para todos.

Na rígida hierarquia do bando, o medo era o componente principal. Freeza tinha uma fama lendária e muitos jovens sem perspectiva se juntavam ao bando. E era nesses que Raditz apostava. Ele era o único da elite que andava entre eles, conversava com eles, cantava em suas festas, era admirado e querido por eles como nenhum dos outros "bandidos importantes". Vegeta nunca fora um sujeito popular no bando, mas era temido. Se os dois juntos quisessem, seria fácil virar o jogo contra Freeza, usando contra ele sua principal arma: o bando.

A noite caía quando se aproximaram dos portões da fazenda. A partir dali, seriam, de fato, traidores do chefe e o sucesso de sua estratégia dependia de realmente conquistar apoio para aquilo que pretendiam fazer. Esconderam seus cavalos e entraram a pé, juntos, assim que escureceu.

O portão do Rancho tinha o símbolo de Freeza pintado na porta: um lagarto, como aquele que ele tinha tatuado no peito, sobre o coração. Uma salamandra branca, animal que ele admirava porque mesmo que se cortassem muitos pedaços do seu corpo era capaz de se regenerar. Raditz olhou com ódio o símbolo de Freeza e, usando sua faca, fez um talho profundo, partindo a salamandra ao meio. Só assim, segundo o que dizia Freeza, separando seus órgãos vitais ou cortando-lhe a cabeça, a salamandra poderia morrer.

\- Vamos matar aquele lagarto desgraçado hoje – disse Raditz.

\- Não se esqueça que primeiro precisamos conquistar o bando...

A hierarquia do bando ficava clara à medida que se entrava na enorme fazenda. Ali, longe da casa, ficavam acampados aqueles que apenas acompanhavam o bando, não tinham grandes talentos nem eram muito importantes. Frequentemente famintos, ajudavam em invasões e cercavam gado para ser roubado. Poucos tinham seus próprios cavalos, normalmente animais magros e velhos. Eram vistos como descartáveis por Freeza. Mas sentiam-se protegidos na fazenda, logo, nenhum ia embora.

Não tinham casas, viviam em tendas improvisadas, precariamente. Recebiam as menores rações e quase nunca ganhavam dinheiro realmente. Estavam ali perdidos e foram facilmente cooptados por Raditz, que prometeu mudar as coisas para eles – mesmo sabendo que dificilmente mudaria qualquer coisa naquelas existências miseráveis. Mesmo que fossem apenas embora, já ajudavam mais que ficando contra eles.

Silenciosamente ele se aproximou do segundo grupo, que vivia nos casebres em volta da grande sede. Eles eram mais difíceis de convencer. Mas ele tinha suas estratégias. Vegeta ia em seu encalço, admirado em como os demais aderiam à proposta de Raditz rapidamente. Logo Vegeta concluiu que era a forma opressiva com a qual Freeza mantinha o bando que gerava insatisfação e revolta em seus homens, que só eram fiéis realmente por conta do medo de sair do bando. A proposta de Raditz era boa o suficiente para fazer valer o risco.

Raditz não esperava adesão do grupo de elite ao seu plano, portanto, nem mesmo se daria o trabalho de conversar com os que moravam na casa grande. Com o bando de Ginyu totalmente dizimado, Dodoria e Nappa mortos, sobravam na elite de Freeza: Apur, Tagoma, Shishama, Garana, Sorbet, Litt e, é claro, Zarbon, que estava ferido.

A primeira parte do plano havia corrido bem por conta da insatisfação dos menos favorecidos no bando, mas dali para frente seria complicado continuar. Estava bem escuro quando ele e Vegeta se aproximaram do paiol, que era um celeiro pequeno onde Freeza mandava estocar toda munição disponível para os crimes do bando, além da dinamite que tinha sido conseguida no primeiro roubo à escavação do túnel para ampliação da estrada de ferro.

Apur vigiava o paiol, o que para Raditz era ótimo, uma vez que ele era um tremendo idiota. O paiol ficava muito perto da casa grande da fazenda e era difícil se aproximar sem ser notado se alguém estivesse na varanda da casa. Mas parecia que a sorte estava do lado dos rapazes, porque quando eles vieram abaixados pelo mato próximo à casa grande viram que não havia mais vigilância ali fora.

Raditz sabia que só havia uma coisa a ser feita, e se ergueu de repente do meio do mato atirando a sua faca, que cortou o ar com um silvo antes de se cravar à garganta de Apur, que levou ambas as mãos ao pescoço e deu dois passos para frente, não conseguindo falar, mas fazendo estranhos sons guturais. Raditz correu até ele e acabou de cortar sua traqueia, fazendo-o emborcar para frente, morrendo com o rosto na terra encharcada pelo sangue que descia copiosamente de sua garganta.

Vegeta se aproximou e disse:

\- Bom arremesso, mas se errasse estávamos fritos.

\- Eu nunca erro, pelo menos não dessa distância... – respondeu Raditz, rindo.

\- Vamos procurar a chave.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, na sala casa grande da fazenda, Tagoma disse a Sorbet:

\- Está ouvindo isso?

Um clamor ritmado, que lembrava o som de tambores, cercava a casa grande da fazenda. Tagoma e Sorbet se entreolharam e o segundo disse:

\- Vá chamar Zarbon.

Zarbon apareceu na sala, vindo do quarto de Freeza, e perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Tagoma apontou para a porta e disse:

\- Não sei... parece algo com os homens.

O braço direito de Freeza abriu a porta, chegando à varanda. Um tiro passou sobre sua cabeça e a bala quebrou uma vidraça, ele deu um pulo quando isso aconteceu, mas o susto maior estava à sua frente.

Não era o bando inteiro. Quando Raditz invadiu o paiol e os chamou para pegar munição disse que quem quisesse ir estava livre para desertar e jamais seria perseguido. Boa parte dos homens mais humildes do bando partiu levando sua desesperança crônica, mas agora, sem medo algum. Ele e Vegeta distribuíram quase toda munição que havia no paiol para os homens do bando, menos a caixa de dinamite e os demais explosivos, embora os dois tivessem pego algumas bananas de dinamite para uma "surpresa" para Freeza.

E naquele momento, todos os remanescentes do bando cercavam a casa, muitos segurando tochas e outros apontando suas armas diretamente para cada porta e cada janela da casa. Não havia como escapar dali sem passar por um deles. Eles batiam ritmadamente os pés no chão sem nada dizer, e era esse o som que soava como tambores primais reivindicando sua parte jamais dividida do bolo, e aquilo havia sido ideia de Vegeta. Ele e Raditz estavam parados diante da porta principal da casa e encararam Zarbon quando ele saiu perplexo e intimidado pelo som constante e ritmado que o bater de pés produzia.

De repente ele viu Vegeta fazer um sinal e todos os homens ficaram quietos.

\- Zarbon! – Vegeta gritou, num tom de voz intimidador – não é a você que estamos desafiando. Chame Freeza para duelar comigo ou Raditz. Ele pode escolher.

\- Vocês enlouqueceram? – perguntou Zarbon, chocado – Como se atrevem a desafiar o chefe? Esqueceram quem ele é? Ele pode matar os dois e acabar com essa conspiração agora mesmo!

\- Ele vai precisar matar o bando inteiro então – disse Raditz – porque agora nós somos o bando. E desafiamos a tirania de Freeza. Ele matou nossos pais, nos escravizou por anos, como escraviza esses homens, e exigimos que ele pague com a vida, como fizemos o outro traidor pagar.

Zarbon compreendeu imediatamente que eles haviam descoberto de alguma forma a traição de Nappa e o haviam matado. E agora queriam matar Freeza. E eram os primeiros a realmente desafiá-lo de forma inteligente. Não era uma entrada sorrateira no quarto, uma tentativa de atirar no meio de um tiroteio. Era um desafio claro do melhor atirador e do lutador mais feroz contra o chefe do bando diante de todos os homens. Freeza colocaria tudo em risco se aceitasse o desafio e pareceria um covarde se não o aceitasse. Ele precisava ganhar tempo para o chefe.

\- Eu vou levar a ele o desafio.

Ele virou as costas para os dois traidores e ouviu a voz de Raditz:

\- ZARBON!

O outro voltou-se quase assustado e Raditz disse:

\- Diga àquele covarde que estamos preparados para qualquer jogo sujo dele. E depois de mata-lo, eu vou matar você, seu lambe-botas filho da puta!

Zarbon apressou-se em entrar na casa, em pânico, e encontrou Freeza muito, muito calmo. Os outros estavam igualmente apavorados e Freeza perguntou:

\- Estamos cercados?

\- Sim. O senhor não pode enfrentá-los assim, na frente do bando.

\- E não irei. Precisamos ganhar tempo. Tagoma?

\- Sim, chefe.

\- Vá lá e se ofereça para lutar por mim.

\- Ma-mas chefe... eu... eu nunca vou conseguir atirar como Vegeta...

\- Se preferir, atiro em você aqui mesmo. Fica menos um para me perturbar...

O homem saiu, cautelosamente, e, de súbito, foi atingido por um tiro na testa e caiu, diante da porta, os olhos abertos e um buraco na testa provando que Raditz e Vegeta não blefavam.

\- Vegeta pegou esse – gritou Raditz – mas o próximo é meu. Quem sair por essa porta e não for você, Freeza, vai ter o mesmo fim. Decida-se logo.

Uma hora se passou. Os homens não arredavam o pé do cerco e Freeza não parecia disposto a ir para fora da casa. Raditz começou a ficar irritado e disse a Vegeta:

\- Vou entrar e acabar com isso logo. Os homens logo vão ficar impacientes.

\- Não, você não vai – respondeu Vegeta – não seja burro e nem impulsivo. Se você entrar agora vai ser morto quando abrir a porta. Se você morrer, esses sujeitos todos vão sumir em menos de um minuto e eu estou morto no minuto seguinte. Nesse caso a vantagem toda está com eles.

\- E o que você pretende fazer para reverter essa vantagem?

\- Você quer mesmo saber? Eu vou usar uma estratégia, coisa que você desconhece.

\- E qual será, senhor estrategista?

Ele olhou para Raditz e então deu um meio-sorriso irônico. Ato contínuo, ele se dirigiu a um dos homens que segurava uma tocha e a pediu a ele. Então ficou olhando por um tempo para a casa. Era uma antiga casa no estilho _hacienda_. Tinha um telhado achatado no meio que era sustentado por vigas de madeira. Ele arremessou a tocha que caiu imediatamente sobre a viga central e, como seu archote era feito de panos embebidos em alcatrão, que é inflamável mas custa a queimar, logo havia um pequeno foco de incêndio no telhado.

Ato contínuo, ele pegou uma banana de dinamite que colocara no bolso traseiro da calça e disse:

\- A melhor estratégia – disse Vegeta – é obriga-los a sair. Ou matá-los de uma vez, lá dentro. PROTEJAM-SE. – ele disse, mostrando a banana de dinamite para os homens, que se afastaram da casa um pouco, mas sem abandonar o cerco. Vegeta olhou o ponto onde as chamas começavam a ficar mais altas e atirou ali a dinamite.

Não demorou nem dois segundos para uma violenta explosão sacudir o solo e fazer o teto desabar ali, bem naquele ponto. As chamas tímidas imediatamente se transformaram em um incêndio violento.

\- TEM UM AQUI! – gritou uma voz do outro lado, seguida por uma saraivada de tiros. Mas Raditz e Vegeta não tiveram tempo para pensar em quem havia saído pelos fundos. Logo Shishama e Garama saíram atirando às cegas pela porta da frente, e um dos dois acertou um homem, que caiu, largando a tocha que carregava no chão.

Vegeta não teve dificuldade de atirar nos dois, mas Litt se seguiu a eles, correndo na direção de Raditz com a arma em punho. Como pontaria não era seu forte, ele precisava se aproximar mais para acertá-lo, mas havia perdido o fator-surpresa. Antes que entrasse na distância segura, Raditz atirou nele. O homem caiu e começou a rastejar.

\- Zarbon, Freeza! – gritou Vegeta – escolhem morrer queimados como covardes ou lutando, como homens?

Zarbon saiu, protegido atrás de uma mesa que ele passou pela porta antes de coloca-la de lado na varanda, à frente da porta e atirar, quase acertando Vegeta na perna. Ele atirou uma segunda e terceira vezes, mas Vegeta correu, atirando na direção da mesa e obrigando Zarbon a se proteger atrás dela. Vegeta saltou sobre Zarbon, agachado atrás da mesa, e socou-o do rosto, os dois rolaram pelo chão socando-se mutuamente. Nessa hora, Raditz resolveu entrar na casa e correu para a varanda.

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e Freeza e Sorbet saíram. Raditz sacou a faca e partiu para cima de Freeza, Sorbet, um covarde notório, desviou-se dos dois e se pôs a correr, na direção do paiol.

A essa altura, o pátio da casa de fazenda havia virado um caos. Os homens que não haviam sido atingidos pelos tiros, em sua maioria, abandonaram o cerco, alguns decidiram resolver suas diferenças com colegas do bando ali mesmo, e havia duelos e lutas de socos por todo lado.

Freeza tentou agarrar o pescoço de Raditz como sempre fazia, ele tinha um aperto de torniquete nas mãos e conseguia praticamente quebrar traqueias com as mãos nuas. Mas Raditz já estava habituado ao jogo de Freeza, já que o assistira matar daquela forma mais de um homem, e conseguiu agarrá-lo pelos braços antes que ele o alcançasse, usando a vantagem do seu tamanho muito maior. Ele girou Freeza por cima de sua cabeça e o atirou no centro do pátio, dizendo:

\- Ninguém toca nesse maldito porque ele é meu!

Raditz sacou a faca e correu na direção de Freeza, alcançando-o antes que ele conseguisse sacar sua arma (e ele só atirava bem com a mão esquerda). Uma facada certeira atingiu o flanco de Freeza e ele gritou, afinal, não estava acostumado a ser ferido por ninguém. Dali em diante, a briga se resumia nas tentativas de Raditz acertá-lo e nas dele de pegar o revolver e tomar distância.

Raditz então pegou uma tocha que algum homem deixara cair e atingiu a lateral da cabeça de Freeza, que urrou de dor quando a chama o atingiu. Raditz avançou novamente, faca em punho, pronto para matá-lo.

Nesse meio tempo, Vegeta socava Zarbon, que estava sem munição. O braço direito de Freeza fazia tudo para não ser atingido mais por socos. Vegeta já se preparava para o tiro de misericórdia quando Zarbon fez o que havia combinado com Freeza antes. Levantou-se, parecendo que ia fugir, mas, ao invés disso, pegou uma tocha no chão e correu para dentro do paiol.

Vegeta não o seguiu porque entendeu o que ele faria.

\- Corram – ele gritou, - o paiol vai explodir.

No caos que se seguiu, com homens correndo de um lado a outro, Raditz segurou a faca para furar Freeza, que já estava ferido no rosto e no abdome, mas a explosão que sacudiu a fazenda o derrubou no chão.

Freeza então correu, sabendo que era melhor fugir que morrer, já que não tinha mas nenhum apoiador, mesmo se matasse Raditz e Vegeta, o que ele não conseguiria naquele estado. Raditz foi a seu encalço, mas antes que chegasse perto dele, Freeza montou no primeiro cavalo que viu no pátio da fazenda.

O animal escoiceou, ainda agitado pela explosão mas ele conseguiu dominá-lo. Raditz, ainda tentou atirar nele quando ele disparou com o animal mas foi inútil. Mesmo com uma queimadura na face e uma facada no flanco, Freeza cavalgou para dentro da escuridão e Raditz, mesmo montando qualquer cavalo, não o conseguiria alcançar.

Ele voltou-se para o pátio e viu que havia muitos homens mortos. Três pelo menos haviam morrido na explosão por estarem próximos demais do paiol. Vegeta tinha uma equimose abaixo do olho e olhava, de braços cruzados, para o estrago. Cerca de vinte homens se reagruparam em volta de Raditz, como que esperando uma ordem de quem imaginavam que seria o novo líder do bando.

\- Vamos atrás dele? – perguntou um jovem.

\- Ele não deve estar longe, e nem aquele maldito Sorbet, que fugiu pelo mato – disse um segundo homem, que era cego de um olho.

Raditz ficou encarando os homens. Eram alguns dos miseráveis que seguiam Freeza, iluminados pelas chamas que engolfavam a casa da fazenda cheios de esperança que ele lhes desse algo para seguir. Infelizmente, tudo que havia de valor naquele lugar havia queimado com a casa ou explodido com o paiol.

\- Não vamos atrás deles. – disse Raditz. - Não valeria a pena de jeito algum. Não há mais nada aqui que valha a pena, vocês todos deveriam partir e tentar vida nova longe daqui, sem medo de serem mortos por um louco como Freeza.

Os homens se entreolharam. Realmente, cada um tinha ganho uma arma pelo menos e caixas de munição que Vegeta e Raditz haviam tirado do paiol. Havia cavalos espalhados pela fazenda. Muitos podiam ser pegos pelos sobreviventes. Raditz olhou, pensativo, para a casa e viu que o quarto onde ele dormia com Nappa e Vegeta ainda não estava pegando fogo. Sem pensar muito, ele foi até a porta da casa e correu para dentro. Vegeta ficou olhando, pensando que ele era um louco. Pouco depois de dois minutos, a janela do quarto que havia sido deles abriu-se e Raditz saiu de lá com uma garrafa na mão direita e o seu violão na mão esquerda. Vegeta balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos, incrédulo. Raditz chegou diante dele e disse, simplesmente:

\- Um homem tem que valorizar aquilo que ama. Não ia deixar meu violão queimar lá dentro... – ele destampou a garrafa, tomou um gole e deu a garrafa para Vegeta, que tomou um gole e passou-a a outro homem.

\- Bebam o último uísque do bando de Freeza – ele disse, vendo Raditz se afastar.

Raditz andou entre os homens que sobraram e viu os corpos dos que haviam morrido. Eram quinze, fora os fiéis a Freeza, cujos corpos ele simplesmente atirou no incêndio da casa, que ainda ardia. Ele chamou os demais homens e disse que no dia seguinte tinham obrigação de enterrar os mortos do combate. Todos os sobreviventes se ajeitaram para dormir nos casebres, inclusive Vegeta e Raditz. Eles não haviam conversado sobre o que fariam dali em diante.

No dia seguinte, eles e os demais homens começaram a cavar quinze covas para os mortos, e Raditz reparou que um menino de uns onze anos, que ele não havia visto no dia anterior, não saía de perto do corpo de um homem baixo e magro. Ele entendeu que só podia ser pai do garoto. Todos os homens foram sendo enterrados, mas Raditz evitava pegar o corpo daquele homem.

Ele se via naquele menino, diante do corpo do pai morto, sem rumo e sem saber o que fazer. Não gostava da ideia de ser o responsável indireto por aquilo. Vegeta percebeu e o chamou:

\- Preocupado com o garoto?

\- Bastante. Não sabia que havia crianças aqui.

\- Freeza provavelmente também não sabia.

\- O canalha covarde fugiu. Mas eu realmente machuquei-o como ninguém antes.

\- Zarbon me atrasou. Eu deveria ter atirado em Freeza.

\- Nós dois erramos em algum momento. Mas agora está feito.

Os dois se aproximaram do menino e levaram o corpo do pai dele para a cova. O menino observou, sem mesmo derramar uma lágrima, o seu pai ser enterrado na última das quinze covas rasas. Quando tudo acabou, Vegeta se afastou, como se não fosse com ele, mas Raditz chamou o garoto e perguntou:

\- Você tem a arma do seu pai?

\- Sim, senhor – ele disse, com reverência respeitosa.

\- E algum dinheiro?

\- Pouco.

\- Consegue chegar até Oozaru?

\- Não sei. Não tenho um cavalo.

Ele coçou a cabeça. Ele então lembrou-se de uma coisa e o chamou até um estábulo separado e meio escondido nos fundos da fazenda. Challengin, um cavalo enorme branco com uma longa crina preta, que até a véspera pertencera a Freeza, comia feno tranquilamente. Raditz então tirou alguns dólares do bolso e deu a ele, dizendo:

\- Isso e o cavalo é o máximo que eu posso te dar, garoto. Pegue-o e veja se algum remanescente do bando vai para Oozaru. Chegando lá procure um homem chamado Vermod no circo de variedades e diga que Raditz o mandou. Ele pode te tornar aprendiz dele. Ele é o palhaço mais mal-humorado que eu conheci na vida, mas acho que vai gostar de você.

\- Certo, senhor – o garoto encarou Raditz com seus grandes olhos cinzentos que pareciam um pouco sem vida. Ele foi carregando o cavalo para procurar outros que fossem para Oozaru e Raditz lembrou-se então de perguntar:

\- Qual seu nome, menino?

\- Jiren! – ele disse.

\- Nos vemos por aí, Jiren.

Raditz e Vegeta foram andando até seus cavalos, quietos, sem dizer nada. Talvez fosse a hora de cada um seguir seu rumo. De repente, Raditz perguntou:

\- O que você vai fazer?

\- O que eu sei fazer. Roubar, cometer crimes. Acho meio difícil mudar à beira de fazer trinta anos.

\- Verdade. Ainda tenho algum dinheiro. Para onde pretende ir?

\- Não sei, qualquer lugar que na seja Nova Sadala ou West Sayan.

\- Poderíamos ficar aqui mesmo, em Vegetown. Você não é dono da fazenda do seu pai?

\- Não mais. O governo expropriou quando meu pai morreu sem filhos para herdar. Achavam que eu estava morto e Tarble tinha sido adotado. E meu pai era criminoso.

\- Bem... e roubar dinamite da ferrovia?

Vegeta deu um riso cínico e disse:

\- Está propondo parceria?

\- Funcionou quase bem aqui, não acha?

\- Verdade.

\- O que me diz então? Melhor que assaltar diligências.

\- Está protegendo o irmãozinho – disse Vegeta com deboche.

\- Não, estou evitando que você morra.

\- Tenho certeza que eu atiro melhor que esse tal Kakarotto.

\- Um dia talvez você tire a prova.

Os dois riram e foram embora da fazenda. Agora eles eram o bando.

E em algum lugar, no entanto, Freeza tentava sobreviver aos seus ferimentos e descobrir onde errara, já pensando em vingança.

Mas primeiro, ele precisaria se reerguer.

Notas:

Assim acaba o lendário bando de Freeza. O invencível foi vencido? Saberemos um dia, garanto. Não estamos nem na metade da história, se querem saber... por enquanto, entretanto, vamos perder de vista Vegeta e Raditz, que vão partir para outra aventura.

Sem o sacrifício de Zarbon, Freeza teria sido morto por Raditz. Será que ele consegue alguém tão fiel a ele depois dessa derrota? E outro bando? Será possível?

Imaginem o quanto Freeza vai querer se vingar depois disso.

As citações deste capítulo saíram, como muitas outras, da série "A Torre Negra", sendo que a primeira é uma das minhas favoritas da série toda, certamente a melhor do primeiro livro, e é dita ao pistoleiro pelo fatídico homem de preto quando finalmente se encontram. A segunda é dita num momento triste do segundo livro, logo depois da morte de um personagem que eu gosto muito.

Eu sempre quis escrever uma revolução. E foi isso que fiz, quando pus o bando todo para derrotar a tirania de Freeza!

Como não se trata de uma realidade multiversal, tomei a liberdade de colocar nosso amigo Jiren como um menino na história. E citei Vermod, não esquecendo que ele é um palhaço – a coisa mais aleatória sobre os deuses da destruição é que eles são muito interessantes e tem visuais incríveis. Queria brincar com isso...

No próximo capítulo "O Verão em que Freeza sumiu", vamos saber quais as consequências do fim do bando de Freeza na vida de Goku. E teremos um aguardado casamento.


	23. Capítulo 22- O verão em que Freeza sumiu

**Capítulo 22 – O Verão em que Freeza sumiu**

" _Ele a queria, de repente e completamente, com uma profundidade desesperada de sentimento que parecia doença. Tudo o que ele era e tudo o que ele procurara, aparentemente, era secundário diante dela."_

(Stephen King, Mago e Vidro – A Torre Negra, Volume I)

" _Um homem tão dolorosamente apaixonado é capaz de auto-tortura além da crença "._

 **(John Steinbeck – a leste do éden)**

O oficial Hitto lia relatórios confusos sobre o aumento súbito de incidentes criminosos entre Nova Sadala e Vegetown quando ouviu a confusão na antessala da delegacia.

\- Mas eu conheço ele! E acho que ele vai gostar de saber o que eu tenho a dizer, poxa.

\- Meu jovem, você não pode ir entrando assim, desse jeito. Isso é uma delegacia, o Oficial Hitto é uma autoridade!

Hitto levantou-se, com vontade de rir. Havia reconhecido a voz de Goku. O jovem era impetuoso e não entendia conceitos muito básicos como hierarquia e autoridade. Mas se entrava daquela forma, vindo de West Sayan, podia estar trazendo alguma informação relevante.

\- Eu vou recebê-lo – disse Hitto, e o policial que atendia Goku calou-se instantaneamente. – Olá, Goku.

\- Boa noite, oficial Hitto, ainda bem que o encontrei ainda na delegacia. – disse o rapaz, alegremente – foi uma viagem bem complicada. Uns caras tentaram assaltar a diligência.

\- "Uns caras?" – perguntou Hitto, curioso.

\- É, eram uns vinte. Mas não eram muito espertos – disse Goku – quando eu acertei a mão do primeiro os outros ficaram com medo. Eu acertei a mão do segundo e eles começaram a correr. Mas eu consegui pegar um deles. Está aí fora amarrado e ele parece ter uma história interessante para contar para o senhor.

\- Você trouxe um ladrão de diligência vivo? Sabe se é do bando de Freeza?

\- Aí é que está... ele diz que o bando de Freeza acabou.

Os olhos do homem se arregalaram diante da notícia que parecia tão impossível quanto acharem ouro no leito do Rio Sadala. Ele olhou para Goku e perguntou:

\- Ele disse o quê?

\- Que houve um levante e o bando foi desmantelado. Acho melhor você perguntar a ele – Goku falou, tirando o chapéu e coçando a parte de trás da cabeça – me pareceu uma história bem interessante...

Hitto imediatamente saiu e foi ao encontro do rapaz, que tinha um aspecto miserável. Não parecia nem um pouco com os ameaçadores bandidos que assaltavam as diligências que iam para West Sayan, Vegetown e Oozaru, lembrava mais os mendigos que esmolavam na entrada de cidades como Porto Feroz e Nova Sadala.

\- Qual o seu nome, rapaz? – Hitto perguntou e o homem o encarou com olhos perdidos e deu um sorriso meio estúpido.

\- Toobi, senhor – o homem riu e ele percebeu que era um jovem, embora seus dentes fossem amarelos e bem estragados – e eu era do bando de Freeza...

\- Como quer que eu acredite nisso? Homens do bando de Freeza que eu vi e persegui não se pareciam contigo...

\- Porque eram os grandes. Os conhecidos, sabe? Dodoria, Zarbon, Ginyu... Eu não era como eles, eu era um dos pobres coitados que seguiam o bando e ajudavam nos roubos com mais gente... mas nós levamos uma caixa bem grande de dinamite da obra da ferrovia não faz muito tempo eu ajudei a carregar! O senhor deve ter ouvido falar.

Hitto teve certeza de que ele falava a verdade quando mencionou o roubo, que não havia sido divulgado, era o tipo de coisa que atraía mais assaltantes para um alvo difícil de proteger.

\- Certo. Então como você e tantos outros acabaram tentando atacar a diligência de West Sayan?

\- Bem – o homem sorriu seu sorriso de dentes podres – era o tipo de coisa que o senhor Raditz fazia... e todos nós o admiramos. Mas ele tinha razão, senhor, é impossível vencer o guarda da diligência, o demônio que atira! – ele apontou para Goku - Acho que só o senhor Vegeta poderia ser páreo para ele.

Goku pigarreou e coçou a cabeça. Por algum motivo, desde que ouvira falar no tal Vegeta teve vontade de saber se realmente ele era mais rápido que ele. Hitto prosseguia com as perguntas:

\- Sabemos que Freeza mandava homens muito específicos para esses assaltos, não entendo como vocês...

\- Porque o bando acabou, senhor. Foi destruído e as munições, armas e cavalos finalmente foram distribuídas com justiça entre todos nós pelos nossos libertadores.

\- Libertadores? – Hitto o encarou com estranhamento e o homem respondeu:

\- Sim, os dois homens mais corajosos que eu conheci em minha vida. O senhor Raditz e o senhor Vegeta. Eles se rebelaram e nos inspiraram a matar os nossos tiranos! Zarbon, Nappa, Apur, Tagoma, Shishama, Garana, Sorbet, Litt... todos mortos! Toda elite de Freeza, menos os nossos libertadores.

\- Mataram? Então Freeza está morto?

O rosto do homem se entristeceu subitamente. Ele suspirou e disse:

\- O senhor Raditz lutou com ele bravamente, mas aquele verme conseguiu fugir, porém não sem algum estrago! Ele foi atingido no rosto e no flanco, senhor... e acredito que ferido como estava deve estar escondido em algum lugar perto de Vegetown.

\- Vegetown?

\- Sim! – disse o rapaz, triunfante. – é lá que fica a fazenda do velho Mac, que Freeza tomou há anos.

Hitto não podia esconder sua frustração, tantos anos procurando o maldito esconderijo e era apenas um sitio periférico à uma cidade menos importante onde ele e outros haviam interrogado moradores milhares de vezes. E como nunca ninguém entregara o lugar do esconderijo, podia crer que os próprios moradores de Vegetown escondiam essa localização, por medo.

\- Quantos homens haviam no bando? – Perguntou Hitto, pois aquela era uma curiosidade que ele sempre tivera.

\- Uns cem. Mas a maioria era assim, como eu. Vivíamos dos restos do bando. Cercávamos gado nas fazendas nas costas de fazendeiros, roubávamos armazéns e entrepostos em invasões noturnas... e vivíamos cheios de medo. Freeza era implacável.

\- Prenda esse homem, Botamo – disse Hitto, para o guarda que havia testemunhado todo o interrogatório.

\- Senhor, senhor... – o homem perguntou, apavorado – eu não vou ser enforcado por ter parte naquele bando maldito, vou?

\- Enforcado? – Hitto riu e prosseguiu – não acredito ter provas de nenhum crime grave contra você, rapaz. Nem mesmo dos roubos que você tolamente confessou. E você entregou as mais importantes informações desde que começamos a perseguir o bando de Freeza, e deu as mais importantes notícias... vou te prender por um tempo enquanto verifico a sua história e então, te solto, com a condição que você arrume um trabalho decente.

\- Tem comida na cadeia? – o homem perguntou, hesitante.

\- Claro. Não deixamos nenhum preso passar fome. Seria crueldade.

\- Então é melhor estar preso que no bando de Freeza!

O homem sorriu, agradecido como se tivesse recebido um grande presente e foi levado por Botamo até uma cela. Hitto jamais havia visto um preso tão feliz. Goku entregou a ele a arma de Toobi, um revólver velho, enferrujado e mal lubrificado que o fez rir.

\- Foi essa a justiça dos traidores de Freeza? – Hitto riu com vontade – ele deu sorte dessa porcaria não engasgar e estourar na cara dele, não acha?

Goku assentiu silenciosamente. Ele vinha digerindo as informações de Toobi por toda viagem, e isso significava que seu encontro com o irmão havia determinado o destino de muitas pessoas. Mas talvez tivesse sido algo bom. Aquele homem acabaria com uma vida decente, embora ele achasse que o resto do bando provavelmente terminasse morto ou cometendo novos crimes.

E certamente seu irmão não pensava em viver uma vida decente dali em diante.

Depois de uma curta conversa com Hitto, ele foi para o galpão dos Briefs, porque não queria abusar novamente da hospitalidade do Professor Kami e de Poppo, e ali ficou pensando em como seria a vida agora que o bando de Freeza não assombrava mais a diligência. Será que ele teria ainda seu emprego?

Mas a verdade, foi que Goku continuou sendo necessário. A notícia do fim do bando de Freeza correu como rastilho de pólvora, e logo outros aventureiros apareceram para tentar assaltar a diligência de West Sayan. Mas ele jamais soube do paradeiro do irmão ou do tal Vegeta, por quem ele sentia uma inexplicável rivalidade. Topou com outros remanescentes do bando, mas nenhum deles foi páreo para suas habilidades. Enquanto isso, sua casa ia sendo construída em West Sayan num ritmo acelerado, e ele, com a eventual ajuda de Kuririn e Yamcha, trabalhava incansavelmente na obra enquanto estava em West Sayan. Aos domingos ia aos cultos do pastor Cutelo, esforçando-se para não dormir, e depois dava passeios com Chichi, sempre levando-a na garupa de Nuvem Dourada, que rapidamente se habituara com a moça e era dócil com ela também.

E, em Nova Sadala, Hitto vivia a bonança do fim do bando de Freeza, a diminuição de assaltos violentos e saques a armazéns e entrepostos, que agora ele sabia, também eram a assinatura do bando. Deu satisfação para a sociedade prendendo cerca de trinta ex-membros do bando que insistiram em assaltar nos arredores de Nova Sadala, e, em meados daquele Julho, foi promovido a Xerife Regional, o que ampliou sua jurisdição para além de Porto Feroz, além de West Sayan e Vegetown, que já eram sua jurisdição. Com melhor salário e posição, ele tomou coragem e pediu a mão de Suno em casamento. Quando Goku foi até ele entregar o convite do seu casamento, ele avisou que Suno iria como sua noiva e o rapaz o abraçou como amigo.

Hitto estranhou, mas aquilo era típico de Goku. Para ele não havia nada na posição do outro ou no seu status que o impedisse de considerá-lo um amigo.

Faltavam alguns dias para seu casamento quando a casa de Goku e Chichi ficou pronta, com móveis que vieram de Nova Sadala, um quarto de banho ao lado do quarto do casal, no segundo andar, uma sala de jantar e uma outra saleta aconchegante, à moda das construções de nova Sadala, e mais dois outros quartos no andar de cima, com varandinhas para a praça e a campina. Uma bomba levava água do poço até a cozinha e o quarto de banho, direto de um poço no quintal. Isso significava não carregar baldes para cima e para baixo, e Chichi ficou radiante ao ver a ampla cozinha onde ela pretendia fazer as melhores refeições do mundo para seu Goku.

Depois que ele mostrou a casa para ela e seu pai, os dois foram andando como bobos até o pátio da igreja, como faziam às vezes quando queriam conversar à sós. Sob a enorme macieira os dois sentaram-se, com Chichi rindo dos comentários bobos de Goku sobre como encheriam a casa de crianças e como ela sentaria na sala fazendo suas costuras à noite enquanto ele contaria histórias para os pequenos, como o vovô Gohan fazia com ele. Goku não escondera de Chichi a história do seu irmão e seu papel no fim do bando de Freeza e ela estava feliz porque agora não havia mais tanto perigo no trajeto da diligência.

De repente, sem aviso, Goku beijou-a. Talvez o fato de pensar nos dois na casa, ou a ideia de que em breve estariam juntos o empolgara e excitara a ponto dele beijá-la daquela forma. Chichi enroscou os braços em torno do seu pescoço, e os dois, sem sentir, foram deitando-se lentamente na relva macia sob a macieira. Os lábios de Chichi se entreabriram e, pela primeira vez, a língua de Goku abriu caminho por eles, brincando com a dela, que timidamente começou a corresponder.

Nenhum dos dois podia se dar conta de como aquilo estava acontecendo, só sabiam que parecia que era impossível parar. A mão de Goku começou a subir lentamente da cintura dela para seu seio esquerdo, e ela ainda tentou debilmente tirar a mão dele dali, mas sua verdadeira vontade era que o toque dele continuasse, fazendo com que ela se perdesse mais naquelas doces sensações que a envolviam.

Goku afastou o rosto por um instante do dela, e os dois ficaram se encarando, ofegantes, ele debruçado sobre ela com a mão direita sobre seu seio esquerdo, cheio de sentimentos confusos em sua cabeça, querendo que já estivessem casados e pudessem aliviar aquele sentimento de urgência que ele tinha. Ela o puxou e eles tornaram a se beijar, e, dessa vez, Goku encostou-se nela, que pulou ligeiramente ao sentir a rigidez dele contra sua coxa.

Foi quando um grito os interrompeu e Goku sentiu mãos pequenas puxando-o para cima, despertando-o atônito do quase transe que era o beijo dele em Chichi.

\- Isso é uma indecência! – gritava uma velha senhora, puxando-o para longe de Chichi – não é possível que estejam fazendo isso ao ar livre! À luz do dia! No pátio da igreja! Eu vou contar imediatamente ao pastor Cutelo sobre seu comportamento absolutamente inadequado, jovens!

Goku olhava aquela senhora confuso. Ele a conhecia de vista, mas não conseguia compreender nada do que ela dizia, porque estava furiosa e, principalmente, o que os dois estavam fazendo de tão errado.

\- Senhora Octógono – começou Chichi, e Goku pôde perceber o pânico na sua voz – era só um beijo... e eu e Goku estamos noivos...

\- Mas isso não diminui o pecado no gesto de vocês! Eu vi! Eu testemunhei sua luxúria aqui, tão perto de sua casa, Chichi, nos fundos de sua igreja! Que moça é você que não se dá o devido respeito?

\- E... eu... – Chichi começou, com uma nota de insegurança na voz, ao que Goku respondeu:

\- Ô dona Octópode, Chichi é uma moça muito direita! Não tem nada de pecadora nem indecente, ela é a minha noiva e eu vou me casar com ela assim que voltar da minha próxima viagem para Nova Sadala! A senhora não pode chegar e ofende-la apenas porque a gente estava se beijando...

\- E sua mão no peito dela, pensa que eu não vi?

\- Ela não estava reclamando, estava? – ele disse. – O que a senhora tem a ver com o peito dela?

\- Eu tenho tudo a ver com a moral dessa cidade, meu jovem! Onde vamos parar se toda moça se der o desfrute...

\- Chega – disse Chichi, com uma nota dolorida na voz – o erro é meu, senhora Octógono – ela baixou os olhos, tristonha – eu não deveria ter permitido...

\- Ainda bem que admite! Uma moça precisa zelar por sua pureza...

Goku estava confuso. O que eles tinham feito? Era tão errado assim, tocar o seio de sua noiva? Amá-la desesperadamente, era errado? O que tinham feito de tão pecaminoso?

\- Eu zelarei – disse Chichi, e Goku sentiu, mais que a dor, algo horrível na voz da noiva: culpa. – Prometo que até nosso casamento eu e Goku não ficaremos mais... à sós.

\- Não é o suficiente – disse a velha, com um olhar de abutre. Você irá à minha casa amanhã para que receba orientações sobre como uma esposa decente deve comportar-se, senhorita Cutelo. E o senhor – ela virou-se para Goku – trate de respeitar sua noiva.

Goku olhou para a mulher, ainda sem entender o que ela tinha a ver com a vida dos dois, e então Chichi fez um gesto para que ele a seguisse e andou até sua casa. Ela parou à porta e conservou uma distância estranha entre eles.

\- Goku – ela começou – o erro foi todo meu. Eu não devia...

\- Que erro, Chichi?

\- Nós não devíamos... eu não podia ter permitido que você fosse tão longe.

\- Oh! – ele disse, com uma expressão preocupada – então eu fiz algo errado, algo que eu não devia ter feito porque você não queria... me perdoe, Chichi.

\- Não, não, não é isso – disse Chichi. – afinal você é um homem, e...

\- O que tem eu ser um homem? Por acaso você também não sentiu... aquela vontade que eu senti?

\- Senti, mas aí é que está, eu não devia ter sentido, Goku – lágrimas começaram a brotar nos olhos dela, que exalavam a mais triste e tóxica culpa – eu que não devia ter sentido, você... são seus instintos...

Goku subitamente sentia-se furioso. E não com Chichi, mas com a velha Octógono.

\- De onde você tirou essa ideia besta? Claro que você poderia sentir... porque foi bom, Chichi, foi ótimo... estava sendo ótimo, não estava?

Ela baixou os olhos, confusa. Tudo que ela sentia entrava em conflito com tudo que lhe fora ensinado: a mulher, aquela que tenta o homem, aquela que deve se resguardar..., mas ela não podia segurar-se. Não quando estava com ele... sabia que algo a impelia... e era algo bom. Mas..., mas ela queria se casar como uma moça direita e decente, por isso disse:

\- Venha jantar conosco amanhã, Goku. Eu... eu não posso ficar à sós com você até nos casarmos. E depois de amanhã você parte para Nova Sadala, não parte? E quando voltar, bem, dois dias depois nos casamos. E aí tudo vai ficar bem, não vai?

Ele a encarou, com um certo estranhamento e murmurou:

\- Acho que sim... – ia inclinar-se para um beijo de despedida, mas Chichi o parou, dizendo, quase em pânico:

\- Sem beijos até o casamento!

Ele fez uma carranca aborrecida não pela negação do beijo, mas porque sabia que não era ela que não queria o beijo. Mas a maldita velha, como todas as pessoas que tinham a horrível mania de se meter na vida dos outros naquela cidade.

Mais tarde, deitado completamente nu em sua cama no segundo andar do Saloon, ele começou a pensar em Chichi. Embora Goku fosse virgem, ele não era exatamente um tolo. O avô contara a ele o que homens e mulheres faziam quando eram casados, e embora ele tivesse achado nojento quando o avô descrevera, quando ele tinha 12 anos, agora ele mal podia esperar para fazer _aquilo_ com Chichi. De repente, ele sentiu-se excitado. Não seria a primeira vez que faria a "coisa" que aliviava pensando em Chichi. Sua mão segurou a rigidez entre as suas pernas e ele se pôs a pensar em Chichi, numa Chichi entregue e tão ávida por ele quanto estivera aquela tarde, quando ele pudera sentir.

Quando o alívio finalmente veio numa descarga de prazer explosivo ele pensou que mal podia esperar para que aquilo fosse tão bom para ele quanto para Chichi. E adormeceu com um sorriso no rosto.

Os dias até o casamento passaram para ele como uma espera agonizante porque além dos sete dias longe de Chichi, quando ele voltou ela mal se aproximava dele, para resguardar a sua dita pureza. E quando finalmente chegou o dia, ele ficou feliz por ver a praça enfeitada, os moradores e os convidados – até mesmo pessoas de fora como a família de Suno e seu agora noivo, o Oficial Hitto. Arale e seus pais também haviam comparecido, assim como toda cidade, até mesmo o reservado Piccolo.

E quando Chichi entrou na igreja, linda num vestido que havia sido de sua falecida mãe, ele até esqueceu como era incômodo usar aquela zroupa feita pelo Oolong que ele certamente jamais usaria novamente, ainda mais num dia quente como aquele, e as botas novas ainda muito duras que ele se forçara a comprar em Nova Sadala porque as suas já estavam velhas, gastas e fedorentas.

Havia valido a pena ter aprendido a dançar para rodopiar com ela pela praça enquanto um Yamcha um pouco alterado cantava, violão em punho, uma música que Goku jamais ouvira, mas que ele gostara de imediato:

 _When you love a woman,_

 _Tell her that she's really wanted._

 _When you love a woman,_

 _Tell her that she's the one._

 _She needs somebody, to tell her_

 _that it's gonna last forever._

 _So tell me have you ever really ..._

 _Really, really ever loved a woman?_

 _So tell me have you ever really ..._

 _Really, really ever loved a woman?_

Ele podia jurar que sentia a presença de seu avô e até de seus pais observando os dois rodopiando pela praça, Chichi sorrindo para ele enquanto ele entendia que, como dizia a musica, ele realmente a amava e ela era a única para quem ele teria olhos.

Enquanto a música tomava conta da praça, não só tocada por Yamcha, mas por outros músicos da cidade, Lunch sorria, de braços cruzados, olhando para os dois noivos dançando na praça. Era uma escolha oposta àquela que ela havia feito, por motivos muito particulares, mas era bonito ver o amor verdadeiro nos olhos dos dois. Lunch era uma boa observadora, e via que entre os casais ali dificilmente o amor fosse tão forte quando o de Chichi e Goku, e aquilo era algo que ela admirava, ainda que soubesse que não era para ela.

Foi quando sentiu que era observada, conhecia aquela sensação. Virou seus olhos e pôde vê-lo no limiar entre a cidade e a campina, iluminado pelo sol que se punha. Tenshin. Ela e o índio haviam estabelecido uma troca silenciosa de presentes. Ele deixava perdizes, marmotas, e, mais de uma vez, gordos perus selvagens que ela sabia que ele não podia ter caçado ali na campina. Ela, por sua vez, deixava frutas, pães, doces, ou alimentos preparados que ela tinha certeza que ele não costumava comer e provavelmente iria apreciar.

Era uma distância respeitosa a que existia entre eles, que jamais se falavam, apenas trocavam aqueles presentes mudos e, às vezes, surpreendentes, como no dia em que ele deixara um suculento favo de mel. Ela pretendia retribuir em algum momento com uma das maçãs da grande macieira do pátio, afinal, maçãs vinham da Europa e provavelmente não haviam por ali em estado selvagem. Olhando o índio de pé no limiar da cidade, ela sentiu-se impelida a ir até ele.

Aproximou-se sorridente e disse:

\- Olá, Tenshin. – não parecia que era a primeira vez que se falavam desde a noite em que os prisioneiros haviam sido mortos. De alguma forma, era como se fossem conhecidos.

\- Haug, mulher dos Cabelos de Sol.

\- Meu nome é Lunch – ela disse e ele sorriu.

\- Cabelos de Sol parece mais com você.

\- Ninguém o proíbe de chegar até a festa, sabia?

Ele balançou a cabeça e disse:

\- Goku chama Tenshim, mas Tenshin não deve ir em lugares de brancos, brancos se assustam com Tenshin.

\- Eu não me assusto com você – ela sorriu.

Ele a encarou, sério. Então disse.

\- Tenshin parte hoje, Cabelos de Sol, tribo precisa dele.

\- Oh... – ela disse, sem saber por que se sentia triste. – você volta?

Ele não disse nada. Deu um sorriso e completou:

\- Mulher linda... Cabelos de Sol. Diz a Goku que Tenshin deseja bem a ele e à moça do leite. – ele virou as costas e desapareceu na escuridão que descia sobre a campina. Lunch ainda o observou por um tempo e quando voltou à festa murmurou para si mesma:

\- Ficarei te devendo uma maçã, Tenshin.

Goku esperava por Chichi nervoso, em pé, ao lado da cama. Ela o instruíra a usar um absurdo pijama comprido que ele não podia esperar a hora para tirar. Ele não dormia de pijama, mas entendia que talvez aquilo fosse por causa da vergonha de ser a primeira vez deles com alguma intimidade.

Ele coçava-se nervosamente: era uma noite quente, tão quente que prenunciava um temporal pela madrugada, ao longe ele já ouvia os relâmpagos. Chichi abriu a porta, então, e entrou no quarto, nervosa. Ela usava uma camisola longa de mangas compridas e Goku perguntou:

\- Você não está com calor, Chichi?

Ela disse então:

\- Essa é a roupa que eu devo dormir, Goku... eu não devo expor meu corpo e nós não devemos ceder à luxúria.

\- Ceder a que?

\- Luxúria, o pecado do sexo apenas para satisfação da carne.

\- Do que você está falando?

Como se a situação não pudesse ser mais absurda, ela deitou-se na cama e cobriu-se até o pescoço e disse:

\- Não se preocupe, eu sei o que devemos fazer, não estou usando roupa de baixo. A senhora Octógono e a Viúva Uranai me instruíram que eu preciso estar preparada para te dar o prazer que você tem direito, Goku.

Ele não conseguia de forma alguma entender o que estava se passando.

\- Venha, Goku, apague a luz e deite-se comigo.

Ele ia começar a tirar o pijama quando ela tapou com as duas mãos o rosto e disse:

\- Não devemos nos ver nus.

Ora, diabos, o que estava acontecendo ali?

Ele foi até o lampião e o apagou, então deitou-se e ela tocou-o por cima das calças, embaixo das cobertas. Goku sorriu, achando que a partir dali as coisas se resolveriam e debruçou-se para beijá-la. Mas ela disse:

\- Goku... não sei se beijos são... – ele ignorou aquilo e a beijou, da mesma forma que havia beijado na campina, e, dessa vez sabendo que ela não tinha roupa de baixo, sua mão insinuou-se sob as fraldas da camisola, procurando tocar a carne nua de Chichi, que deu um gritinho assustado quando ele tocou de leve sua intimidade:

\- Isso não é certo, Goku! É luxúria! – ela parecia apavorada, muito distante da Chichi entregue do pátio da igreja. Goku a encarou no escuro e disse:

\- Eu sou seu marido. Eu amo você.

\- Mas... Goku...

Ele tornou a beijá-la e ela gemeu de leve com o toque dele na intimidade dela, mas não conseguia se entregar, sentia, por tudo que ouvira das duas velhas da igreja, que aquele era um caminho para o inferno. Ela o fez parar e disse:

\- Eu... eu estou pronta, Goku.

\- Mas...

\- Deite-se sobre mim – ela murmurou – e faça o que deve ser feito – ela ordenou e ele retrucou:

\- Mas Chichi... – ela tocou-lhe novamente por cima das calças e ele gemeu, ainda era prazeroso o toque dela – Chichi por favor, eu...

\- Você está pronto, Goku... – ela fechou os olhos e disse – e eu também.

Hesitante, ele baixou as calças sob as cobertas, e, seguindo as instruções dela postou-se entre suas pernas e, lentamente, começou a penetrá-la.

Goku pôde sentir que não estava sendo confortável para ela, e tentou parar, mas ela o puxou e disse:

\- Faça, Goku, faça... eu estou preparada para a dor.

\- Chichi... eu – ele queria dizer que aquilo não podia estar certo, mas ela o puxou para cima dele e disse:

\- Por favor, meu amor... me faça sua esposa. – Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios para aguentar a dor e pôs as mãos nas costas dele, empurrando-o mais para dentro dela.

Ele sentiu a ruptura do hímen quando ela o obrigou a penetrá-la, e viu lágrimas se formando nos olhos dela.

\- Chichi... isso não pode ser certo – ele disse, ciente do quanto era prazeroso para ele o encontro de suas intimidades, mas tenso e preocupado com ela.

\- Faça, Goku, por favor. Eu quero que você faça! – ela disse, olhos fechados, lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

\- Ah, Chichi, Chichi – ele disse, movendo-se num misto de culpa e ansiedade, sentindo ao mesmo tempo vontade de seguir e certeza de que aquilo não estava certo, que ele não podia permitir que ela sentisse dor enquanto ele sentia prazer. Então, mesmo com Chichi empurrando os quadris contra os dele, mesmo com ela implorando para continuar, ele fez um esforço e saiu de dentro dela imediatamente. Não era certo – ele pensava – não era certo. Se ele prosseguisse, seria um canalha, um sujo.

Ele olhou para ela, que o encarava espantada, o rosto ainda cheio de culpas e conflitos. E disse, decidido:

\- Não pode ser dessa forma, Chichi. Não está certo. Talvez você ainda não esteja preparada para isso.

\- Mas... e você? E o seu prazer?

\- Eu te faço a mesma pergunta. – ele a encarou no escuro. Os olhos dela lembravam os de uma corça assustada. – Eu sinto muito que nossa primeira vez tenha sido assim, Chichi... – ele disse – mas eu não me casei com você para ter prazer. Eu me casei contigo para te amar.

Chichi se abraçou a ele, chorando e disse:

\- Doeu tanto, tanto! E eu senti tanto medo...

\- Shhh – ele sussurrou – passou, Chichi. Não precisamos fazer nada.

\- E-eu tinha medo de estar cedendo à Luxuria, de estar pecando. Mas eu te amo tanto, Goku...

Ele a aconchegou mais ao peito e disse:

\- Eu também te amo, Chi.

Ele não disse mais nada. Mas pensou que no dia seguinte, ou logo que pudesse, tiraria dela aquelas ideias estúpidas que haviam sido enfiadas na sua cabeça por pessoas que não sabiam e não compreendiam o seu amor.

E ele prometeu a si mesmo que jamais se sentiria daquela forma com ela novamente.

Notas:

Por favor, não desejem a minha morte por causa da desastrosa primeira vez dos dois. Só queria mostrar os efeitos nefastos da repressão sexual na vida das pessoas.

Também queria mostrar uma primeira vez que não fosse aquela coisa irreal e idealizada. A maioria das pessoas não tem uma boa primeira vez...

Em breve eles vão achar um caminho... o próximo capítulo se chama "Amor é liberdade".

E o bando de Freeza foi para o espaço e ele desapareceu. Alguém imagina onde ele pode estar?

E Tenshin e Lunch tem esse momento de diálogo. Mas ele vai embora. Não está sempre na campina. Mas isso sempre pode mudar...

As citações deste capítulo tratam do amor extremo, da paixão. Vejo que agora, sem obstáculos e medo, muito amor pode surgir nessa história... A história do livro "Mago e Vidro" é um dos capítulos mais belos, porem dolorosos da série "A Torre Negra" e conta uma história de amor, já foi citado e será várias vezes aqui. Já a citação de "A Leste do Éden" se refere a um personagem que tem um final um pouco mais esperançoso, por amor.

Até que Freeza reapareça, pelo menos...

A música citada no capítulo é "Have you ever really loved a woman", do Bryan Adams, trilha sonora do filme "Don Juan de Marco", do ano de 1994. A tradução do trecho usado:

 _Quando você ama uma mulher  
Você lhe diz que ela, realmente, é desejada  
Quando você ama uma mulher  
Você lhe diz que ela é a única  
Pois ela precisa de alguém  
Para dizer-lhe que vai durar para sempre  
Então diga-me: você realmente, realmente  
Realmente já amou uma mulher?_


	24. Capítulo 23 - Amor é liberdade

**Capítulo 23 – Amor é liberdade**

" _Um tipo de luz se espalhou para fora dela. E tudo mudou de cor. E o mundo se abriu. E um dia foi bom para despertar. E não havia limites para nada. E as pessoas do mundo eram boas e bonitas. E eu não estava mais com medo._

(John Steinbeck – a leste do éden)

Depois do desastre da primeira noite, Chichi passara o dia dolorosamente consciente daquela parte do seu corpo que, por muitos anos, fora ensinada a ignorar e ate mesmo, temer. Havia sido acordada pela carícia suave de Goku em seu rosto e delicadamente e abrira os olhos sonolenta, para encontrar o olhar dele, cheio de amor. Mordeu os lábios, nervosa e disse:

\- Eu... me desculpe, Goku.

\- Pelo quê?

\- A noite passada...

\- Shhh! – ele tocou de leve os lábios dela e disse – Você me pediu para continuar, mas eu tinha que parar, Chi. E nunca me perdoaria se fôssemos até o fim daquela forma tão ruim para você.

\- Mas eu senti que precisava... me disseram que eu devia...

\- Não, você não devia e não tem culpa nenhuma. Talvez nenhum de nós tenha culpa. Talvez a culpa seja minha, mas sua, nunca.

Ela sentou-se para ficar ao nível dos olhos de Goku. Ele tinha a camisa do pijama aberta e os cabelos pareciam mais desgrenhados que nunca. Mas estava adoravelmente bonito naquele desalinho todo. Ele tirou uma mecha do cabelo dela que insistia em cair sobre o olho esquerdo e disse:

\- Você é tão linda. Fiquei te olhando dormindo e pensei na sorte que eu tenho. De todas as mulheres do mundo, a mais linda gostou de mim.

Ela sorriu e se abraçou a ele sem dizer nada. Então ele disse, bem baixinho:

\- Você tem todo tempo que precisar. Eu espero, prometo, até que nós dois estejamos prontos. Mas não fuja mais de meus beijos, Chi. Não pense que estamos fazendo alguma coisa errada... porque não estamos, sei que não estamos... esse negócio de luxúria... isso é uma bobagem. Estamos casados. E você me ama, não ama?

\- Claro que eu te amo... muito... é como se eu sempre tivesse te amado.

Ela se abraçou a ele, grata pela compreensão e carinho e disse:

\- Doeu um pouco... acho que sangrou.

\- Ainda dói? – ele perguntou, num sussurro.

\- Um pouco. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom – Mas eu não quero que você olhe! Eu... eu tenho vergonha.

\- Tudo bem – ele disse, acariciando os cabelos dela. – Eu vou sair do quarto para você se vestir.

Depois do café da manhã, Chichi assumiu suas tarefas com o leite que o seu pai levou até ela. Como ela agora queria cuidar da sua casa, o pai combinou que ele entregaria todo leite e ela ferveria e faria o queijo na sua própria casa. Goku foi até a estrebaria porque estava ajudando Kuririn em retribuição à ajuda que o amigo dera na construção da casa deles.

À tarde, quando lavou suas roupas, Chichi viu o sangue na sua camisola. Não era muito, afinal. Ela esfregava a mancha com sabão pensando em como seria a próxima vez. Aquilo a deixava um pouco nervosa, insegura... ela se lembrou da tarde debaixo da macieira e da mão de Goku sobre seu seio esquerdo. Um sorriso involuntário apareceu no seu rosto. Ela lembrou do formigamento que sentira, o mesmo formigamento que sentira naquela noite, quando Goku a tocara entre as pernas. Uma urgência de se entregar àquele desejo...

Que tola havia sido ao escutar a palavra da velha Octógono e da senhora Uranai de que se ela não consumasse logo o casamento, daquela forma injusta que a machucara, Goku a acharia fraca, que era obrigada a dar prazer a ele e que seus desejos eram um pecado. Onde ela estava com a cabeça quando aceitou aquilo tudo? De repente olhou para o tecido entre suas mãos. Ela esfregara tanto, com tanta raiva que quase esgarçara sua linda camisola.

Mais tarde, no banho, ela se esfregava na banheira, para tirar todo suor daquele dia quente. O quarto de banho era pequeno e um pouco escuro, por causa das venezianas fechadas. Ela havia prendido o cabelo no alto da cabeça num rabo de cavalo frouxo, e sentia-se grata por poder afundar naquela água fria quando se sentiu subitamente consciente do ardor da água nas suas partes íntimas.

Ela mordeu os lábios quando sua mão tocou hesitante a sua vulva. Aquilo era bom. Ela fechou os olhos e quando deu por si estava afundada na banheira, ofegante, com o calor que subia do nicho entre suas pernas enquanto ela se tocava, num crescente de sensações prazerosas que a foram dominando até que um gemido escapou de sua garganta junto com uma onda de um prazer incompreensível que ela nunca havia sentido.

Ficou deitada na banheira por um longo tempo com um sorriso leve nos lábios, pensando em como seria delicioso sentir aquele prazer junto com seu Goku.

Quando estivesse preparada. Talvez ainda não fosse a hora.

Enquanto isso, Goku estava sentado diante do Senhor Kame, Kuririn e Yamcha, que o enchiam de conselhos que ele não solicitara e que certamente não queria. Todos queriam dizê-lo como "seduzir" Chichi e ele não estava nem um pouco com pressa ou preocupado com aquilo. Eles haviam perguntado como havia sido a primeira noite e ele, ingenuamente, dissera que havia sido difícil e contara por alto o que acontecera. Agora, via-se naquela situação e aprendia que às vezes era melhor ficar bem quieto...bj

\- Você pode cantar para ela – disse Kuririn – Maron sempre gosta quando eu canto.

\- Com essa voz de gralha rouca? – Zombou Yamcha. – Encoste ela na parede, Goku. Beije-a até perder o fôlego. E não a beije só na boca, faça aquilo que eu te disse antes, se é que me entende...

\- Não, eu não entendo e nem quero entender – disse Goku de mau humor – eu e ela vamos nos acertar no tempo certo.

\- Hum – disse o senhor Kame – mas você precisa derrubar essa barreira dela não tirar a roupa na sua frente, Goku!

\- Eu não estou preocupado com isso, senhor Kame! Eu só quero que ela confie em mim!

\- Mas...

Ele estava farto daquilo. Sem esperar mais, ele foi para sua casa. Não precisava de nenhum conselho e tinha certeza que nenhum deles fazia a menor ideia de como ele e Chichi podiam se entender perfeitamente sem nenhuma ajuda.

Goku encontrou Chichi fazendo a janta, e quando ele entrou na cozinha ela sorriu para ele, mesmo que ele estivesse sujo, suado e um pouco fedido porque trabalhara pesado ajudando Kuririn e o senhor Kame. Um cheiro delicioso o fez salivar e ela disse:

\- Tome um banho, Goku! Logo a janta estará pronta.

Ele se lavou rapidamente sem o mesmo capricho de Chichi, apenas jogando água sobre o corpo com um jarro e se ensaboando vigorosamente. Quando desceu, a mesa estava pronta e uma sopa de carne seca com legumes, cremosa e perfumada, o aguardava. Ele não deu nenhuma palavra sobre os "conselhos" e nem ela falou sobre sua experiência na banheira. Comeram conversando sobre outras coisas, como se não estivessem nervosos pensando na hora de deitarem-se juntos.

Quando o finalmente chegou a hora de deitarem-se, Chichi tremia de ansiedade e Goku percebeu. Ela tinha posto outra camisola, mais leve, que cobria menos o seu corpo e ele sentou-se com ela na beira da cama e disse:

\- Você se lembra da nossa conversa de hoje cedo?

Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça, ainda com a expressão assustada no rosto. Ele sorriu e disse:

\- Não precisa se preocupar, Chi. Se vamos ficar casados por toda vida, então temos todo tempo do mundo para aprender. – ele baixou os olhos e disse algo que ela não sabia – eu sou tão inexperiente quanto você. – ele a olhou nos olhos, vendo a surpresa e disse – e eu acho que talvez seja importante ter calma, aprendermos juntos. Mas eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

\- O quê? – ela o encarou, intrigada.

\- Esse pijama é muito bonito, mas eu prefiro usá-lo no inverno, sabe? Posso pelo menos tirar essa blusa? Eu não durmo de camisa no calor...

\- Pode – ela sorriu aliviada – e eu acho que... não tem problema nenhum nisso.

Ele sorriu e tirou a camisa. Ela ficou olhando o peito dele nu e lembrou-se da primeira vez que o vira sem camisa, pintando a igreja. Havia sido difícil não olhar para ele, então. Ele apagou o lampião e acolheu-a em seu abraço. Ela buscou os lábios dele com os dela para um beijo como o daquele dia sob a macieira e ele retribuiu. Mas ela percebeu que ele segurou-se para não tocá-la. Afastou o rosto do dele e encarou os olhos negros e brilhantes antes de murmurar:

\- Eu te amo, Goku. – aconchegou-se a ele e disse baixinho – me ajude a perder o medo.

Ele a abraçou forte e disse:

\- Prometo.

Adormeceram aconchegados. O cheiro de Goku era ótimo, ela pensou. Mesmo suado e sujo, o que não era o caso naquele momento, ele cheirava melhor que qualquer homem naquela cidade, que, afinal, costumavam feder despudoradamente a suor, roupas sujas, bebida e tabaco. Sem nenhum dos vícios daqueles homens, seu marido tinha uma mistura de cheiros que lembrava madeira e couro bem tratado e que resultava tão agradável que naquele momento a acalmou e a fez dormir profunda e tranquilamente no seu abraço carinhoso.

Acordaram no dia seguinte quase juntos, e, enquanto Chichi assava pães de leite para o café da manhã, ouviu o tio dele chamando-o à porta. Toma vinha chamar Goku para ajudá-lo em um serviço de obra ali mesmo na cidade que pagaria ao rapaz vinte dólares por dois dias. Ele estava sem ajudantes porque o filho Turles se juntara ao exército. Chichi o incentivou a ir, mas ele disse, assim que se levantou da mesa:

\- Eu volto para o almoço. Deus sabe como é horrível a gororoba que meu tio faz quando estamos trabalhando! Já te disse que ele faz a pior sopa de aveia do mundo?

\- Já – ele riu e beijou-o – vou ver o que preparo para o almoço, mas antes preciso ferver todo aquele leite. – ela apontou para o tonel de leite que seu pai entregara naquela manhã.

Ela trabalhou a manhã inteira, depois de ferver o leite e preparar o coalho do queijo que faria mais tarde, ela arrumou e limpou a casa e então fritou linguiças e preparou batatas para o almoço. Goku entrou em casa e a ergueu pela cintura, dando voltas com ela pela cozinha enquanto ela ria de gargalhar da alegria dele.

À tarde ela percebeu que faltavam algumas coisas em casa e foi até a loja de Bulma comprar o que faltava para completar o assado de carne de ovelha que estava fazendo. Seu pai trouxera a carne para ela depois do almoço e ela pensou em impressionar o marido.

Bulma estava encostada no balcão, com a mesma expressão de tédio de sempre. Chichi foi pedindo o que precisava e ela foi pegando tudo até que disse:

\- Dois dólares e quarenta centavos.

Chichi pegou o dinheiro e Bulma a observou, atenta, antes de perguntar:

\- Como está a vida de casada?

\- Boa – disse Chichi, corando.

\- Tem certeza? – Bulma perguntou, curiosa – ele não foi bruto contigo, foi?

\- Não! Claro que não – protestou Chichi – mas a primeira vez foi doída... e difícil – ela confessou, corando violentamente. E eu tive vergonha.

\- Ah, não dá para esperar que seja bom, Chichi ... a minha foi horrível, e olha que Yamcha é um homem que... – foi a vez dela ruborizar – bem, ele faz tudo para agradar, sabe?

Era bom conversar com alguém mais ou menos da sua idade sobre aquilo e Chichi continuou sua confissão:

\- Eu tenho muita vergonha... não sei o que me apavora mais, tirar a minha roupa ou vê-lo nu... ainda não tive coragem e... fizemos vestidos e nem fomos até o final.

\- Escuta, Chichi – Bulma debruçou sobre o balcão e seu rosto adquiriu um ar malicioso – não se martirize porque a primeira vez com os dois vestidos num quarto escuro foi ruim... a minha também foi assim. Eu também tinha vergonha. Mas quanto antes você perdê-la, melhor para você, sabia? É normal a primeira vez ser ruim, mas todas as outras podem ser muito boas...

Chichi riu e corou mais que nunca. Recolheu as compras e foi para casa. Tirou o assado do forno, acrescentou temperos às batatas que acompanhavam o assado e colocou sobre o balcão da cozinha. Um barulho no andar de cima a assustou. Ela subiu, pé ante pé, imaginando que havia algum ladrão na casa mas viu o cinturão de Goku largado sobre uma poltrona e sorriu, aliviada. Ouviu-o cantarolando no quarto de banho e a curiosidade a fez andar até a porta, que estava entreaberta.

Ela espiou. Goku estava sentado na banheira e parou de cantar quando a viu, parada na porta.

\- Acabei cedo, Chi... eu estava muito suado. Enchi a banheira, em vez de só me lavar – ele praticamente se desculpou.

Ela sorriu, pensando na tarde anterior e nela dentro da banheira. Não pensou muito dali em diante. Fechou a porta e o cômodo ficou na penumbra. A banheira não era muito grande, mas os dois cabiam ali dentro. Ela desabotoou o vestido, então o corpete que usava por baixo. Goku engoliu em seco audivelmente dentro da banheira. Nenhum dos dois dizia nada. Ela hesitou um instante quando o único tecido sobre seus seios era o da combinação que vestia, mas baixou as alças e deixou a peça deslizar para o chão, lentamente. Deu um passo, deixando o monte de roupas para trás e já na beira da banheira, livrou-se da calçola que ia até os joelhos.

Seus olhos encontraram os de Goku quando ela estendeu um pé para dentro da banheira, e ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la. Quando ela sentou-se diante dele na água fresca ele sorriu e disse:

\- Você é tão linda...

Ele puxou-a e sentou-a sobre uma de suas coxas, Chichi arrepiou-se com o contato da pele dele nua contra a dela. Os dois se encararam por um longo instante antes dele a puxar para um beijo quente e terno. A boca de Goku se moldava à dela, era doce, quente, macio o beijo dele. Um dos braços dele a envolvia pela cintura, e ela sentiu a outra mão dele sobre a sua coxa, debaixo d'água. Ela estava abraçada a ele e sentiu todo seu corpo se arrepiar quando a mão deslizou das coxas até aquele mesmo ponto onde, naquela mesma banheira, ela se tocara na tarde anterior.

Um gemido escapou involuntariamente contra os lábios de Goku, e ela sentiu o sorriso dele um instante antes de continuar com o beijo. Os dedos dele procuravam alguma forma de agradá-la e ela ajudou-o, usando a mão para colocar a dele exatamente naquele ponto que dava prazer. Ele começou timidamente a circular seu dedo e ela abriu os olhos, encontrando os dele, arregalados e hesitantes. Ela entreabriu os lábios e abriu mais as pernas, permitindo que ele a tocasse com mais vontade.

Quando jogou a cabeça para trás, de olhos fechados, desfrutando daquele toque, sentiu a boca dele sobre um de seus seios, gemendo mais profundamente. Novamente aquela sensação crescente de prazer a arrastou e ela gemeu alto quando o toque dele a levou ao clímax.

Ela abriu os olhos e o medo havia desaparecido. Encarou o marido por um instante, os olhos dele estavam cheios de amor, e os dois riram como crianças. Ela disse então, de repente:

\- Goku... eu quero ir para a cama contigo.

Ele não hesitou por um instante e ajudou-a a sair da banheira, e ela se secou rapidamente, sem pensar que estavam nus. De repente, ele a segurou no colo e venceu em poucos passos a distância entre a banheira e o quarto, deitando-a na cama delicadamente. Só então Chichi teve coragem de encarar o corpo dele tão nu quanto o dela.

Seus olhos se arregalaram involuntariamente vendo-o excitado e ereto e ele a tranquilizou:

\- Não tenha medo, Chi...

\- Não tenho – ela disse, e sorriu – me beije, Goku, me beije – ela pediu e ele atendeu, e o beijo dos dois foi longo e molhado, os corpos úmidos se descobrindo, o contato do peito dele nos seios nus dela a fazendo ofegar. A boca de Goku então deixou a sua e encontrou um dos seios, e ela novamente estava gemendo.

Ela não sabia, mas ele estava seguindo um conselho de Yamcha (que ele não havia realmente pedido mas agora poderia agradecer) quando a sua língua percorreu o caminho entre os dois seios e foi descendo, deixando-a ofegante quando finalmente encontrou o nicho quente e úmido entre suas pernas.

Chichi havia gostado do contato dos dedos dele, mas não imaginava que podia ser ainda melhor. A língua dele a tocava de uma forma que ela sequer conseguia compreender, indo e voltando naquele ponto que a fazia gemer cada vez mais alto à medida que o prazer se intensificava. E ela sentiu um prazer ainda maior e mais forte que o anterior, agarrando os lençóis e arqueando o corpo quando não aguentou mais aquela sensação que a levou por um instante ao paraíso.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, Goku estava ofegante, ajoelhado diante dela. Ele a encarou e disse:

\- Chi... eu quero tanto... você...

Ela compreendeu imediatamente o que ele queria dizer. O medo, a hesitação e o desconforto da primeira vez agora pareciam secundários quando ela disse:

\- Vem...

Lentamente, ele deitou-se sobre ela, que abriu as pernas e, sentiu-o deslizando suavemente para dentro do seu corpo. Ele gemeu quando chegou ao fundo dela e disse:

\- Como isso é gostoso, Chichi...

Ela tinha de concordar, não era nem um pouco parecido com a primeira vez. Eles acharam a melhor posição rapidamente, e quando Goku começou a se mover a excitação dos dois chegou ao máximo e ele não conseguiu controlar o urro que deu quando derramou-se dentro dela, muito pouco tempo depois. Ele desabou para o lado dela e disse, um pouco frustrado:

\- Acho que eu preciso aprender a me controlar melhor, Chi... eu queria que você...

\- Shhhh! – ela tocou os lábios dele com um dos dedos e disse – foi bom, Goku... muito bom, na verdade – ela corou – e nós estamos aprendendo, não estamos? – ela sorriu e ele devolveu o sorriso.

Ele a puxou e deu um beijo, aconchegando-a no seu peito. Estava anoitecendo depois da tarde quente e abafada. Chichi olhou para a janela meio aberta e pensou que era bom que o quarto deles desse para a campina e não para a cidade. Tinha ciência que Goku gritara alto, minutos antes. De repente ele disse:

\- Eu estou morrendo de fome.

\- A janta está pronta – ela disse, casualmente.

Ele levantou-se apressado e vestiu as calças, ficando descalço e sem camisa. Olhando-a estirada e nua na cama, disse:

\- Eu ficaria o resto da noite olhando para você assim, sabia?

\- Sei. Mas agora está louco de fome – ela disse levantando-se e pegando um vestido no armário. Pôs uma combinação limpa e jogou a roupa sobre o corpo displicentemente. Se seu palpite estava certo, não ficaria vestida por muito tempo.

O assado havia esfriado e ela o colocou novamente no forno que ainda tinha algumas brasas enquanto ajeitava o resto do jantar deles, fatiava um pão que fizera de manhã e separava um pouco de manteiga para acompanhar. Quando ela pôs a mesa e pegou o assado rodeado de batatas no forno, Goku exclamou alegremente:

\- Eu tenho a melhor esposa do mundo!

Ela sentou-se sorrindo. Gostava desses rompantes alegres e ingênuos do seu marido.

Depois da janta, eles subiram apressadamente para o quarto e fizeram amor novamente e dessa vez, Goku conseguiu controlar-se e Chichi soube que realmente por pior que tivesse sido a primeira vez, todas as outras poderiam ser sempre melhores, e cada vez melhores. E adormeceram agarrados e nus. A vida era bela e eles eram jovens, fortes e tudo que ela mais amava cabia dentro daquela casa e em cima daquela cama.

\- Chichi, acorde – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela pela manhã.

\- Hmmm, Goku, eu estou morrendo de sono ainda.

\- Eu preciso ir... não devia ter aceito esse serviço do tio Toma...

Ela abriu os olhos:

\- Não, não tem problema. Vou fazer o café para você não se atrasar.

Ele sorriu e disse:

\- Eu queria mesmo era passar o resto da manhã aqui contigo...

\- Você morreria de fome, literalmente, antes do meio-dia – disse ela levantando-se e se preparando para se vestir.

De repente, uma expressão triste dominou seu rosto e ela disse:

\- Mas acabamos de nos casar e em três dias você vai com a diligência para Nova Sadala.

Ele suspirou e disse:

\- Gostaria de ficar.

Os dois baixaram os olhos meio tristonhos por um instante e então o rosto de Goku se iluminou e ele disse:

\- Eu já sei! Vou te levar na diligência para Nova Sadala! E vamos ficar num hotel bonito, e passear, e eu vou te levar para conhecer os amigos que tenho lá...

Ela arregalou os olhos, espantada e disse:

\- Como vamos pagar por tudo isso?

Ele deu três passos decididos até um canto do quarto e mostrou a ela o cofre, que ela vira ali, mas não sabia o que continha:

\- Ainda tenho bastante dinheiro guardado, sabe? E ninguém vai me impedir de gastar um pouco com minha adorável esposa.

Ela pensou em repreendê-lo, mas então pensou que jamais tinha ido a Nova Sadala, então foi até ele, que a pegou pela cintura e rodopiou no ar. Os dois se olharam de repente e ele disse:

\- Meu tio não vai ligar se eu me atrasar um pouco.

Chichi sorriu e eles voltaram para a cama.

Enquanto Chichi e Goku faziam seus planos para lua-de-mel, bem longe dali, numa pequena fazenda nos arredores de Tullace, uma mulher levava um susto. Havia um homem caído de bruços no riacho próximo à casa onde ela morava sozinha, isolada. A rancheira se assustou com a aparência dele, estava magro e pálido, e ela achou que estivesse morto.

Ela virou o corpo e viu como era grande o estrago. Ele tinha as roupas em frangalhos, e ela podia ver que ele tinha uma tatuagem em forma de lagarto no peito, sobre o coração. Havia uma ferida enorme no lado da sua cabeça, coberta de crostas avermelhadas e no lado do corpo um corte infeccionado que, para horror dela, pulsava cheio de pequenas larvas. Mas ele respirava. Ela hesitou um instante antes de levá-lo, afinal, morava sozinha e não queria se arriscar a ser estuprada ou morta por um estranho.

Mas percebeu que ele estava tão debilitado que talvez não sobrevivesse. Ela correu até seu rancho e pegou uma tábua e cordas. Amarrou a tábua com as cordas, fazendo uma padiola que ela prendeu precariamente atrás do cavalo.

Em alguns minutos, estava de volta ao riacho, e o homem gemia de dor. Ela sabia que ele estava com febre e delirando.

\- Calma – ela disse – vou cuidar dos seus ferimentos.

Ajeitou o homem sobre a tabua e o levou até o rancho. Teria trabalho com aquelas feridas e achava que talvez ele morresse. Mas não era de ignorar pessoas em necessidade.

Os dias foram passando e o estranho, revezando momentos de inconsciência e delírio, foi melhorando. Um dia, ela o viu de olhos abertos e perguntou:

\- Você está melhor?

\- Estou. – ele falou, sério. Mas não agradeceu ou perguntou nada.

\- Meu nome é Chirai. Qual o seu?

Ele a encarou por um instante e então disse:

\- Frost.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e continuou com suas tarefas. Nem passou por sua cabeça que ele mentira o próprio nome.

Notas:

No fim, carinho e paciência foram essenciais para mudar a história de Goku e Chichi. Eu gostaria realmente de fazer esse desenrolar mais longo, mas há coisas muito importantes para acontecer na fanfic.

Sim, Freeza sobreviveu. E agora?

O próximo capítulo se passa exatamente 5 anos depois desse.

Há quem diga que tempos de paz não dão boas histórias, por isso, posso dizer que eles foram muito felizes nesses cinco anos.

O trecho desse capítulo fala do amor de forma tão doce e poética, que não podia ter escolhido outro.

Preparem-se para surpresas no próximo capítulo e nem todas são boas...


	25. Capítulo 24 - O destino não brinca

**Capítulo 24 – O destino não brinca**

" _Um pistoleiro conhece o orgulho, aquele osso invisível que mantém o pescoço rígido"._

(Stephen King – O pistoleiro – A torre negra, volume !)

As areias do tempo fluíram e cinco anos se passaram. Um novo e promissor veio de cobre nas encostas da Montanha Frypan foi encontrado e uma nova mina foi aberta pelos antigos prospectores. West Sayan cresceu e faltavam apenas alguns meses para a estação ferroviária ser inaugurada. A força militar cogitava construir até mesmo um forte nos arredores da cidade.

O sol se punha numa tarde de fim de verão e Lunch encontrava-se atarefada na área externa atrás do saloon, batendo um enorme tapete de pele de cervo e usando um pano amarrado no rosto para protegê-la da poeira que ia se juntando numa nuvem castanha em volta do tapete pendurado. Queria levar logo o monstrengo para dentro, porque, assim que o sol se pusesse, os trabalhadores da mina chegariam para começar a beber. As mulheres do bordel ao lado do saloon apareceriam para entreter os trabalhadores. Seria mais uma noite longa e comum para ela...

Lunch parara de lutar contra o fato de que homens e bebidas geravam confusão, a não ser que houvesse mulheres por perto. E quando Yamcha abriu o bordel bem do lado do Saloon, os dois entraram num acordo. Ela entrava com as bebidas, ele com as mulheres. E os dois conviviam em paz.

O antigo ás do laço vivera por dois anos bem com Bulma até ser descoberto por ela agarrado a Maron atrás da estrebaria do senhor Kame e ser expulso definitivamente da casa dela, que queria o divórcio. Até então ele planejava construir um restaurante para atender à demanda crescente causada pela volta da mina de cobre, mas quando Bulma o expulsara, ele decidira que investiria em ou outro negócio, bem mais rentável, ainda que muito mal afamado.

Lunch terminou de bater o tapete e ficou observando a poeira baixar. Quando ia pegar a pesada peça para levar para dentro, um par de braços fortes e morenos se juntou aos dela e ela se virou sorrindo:

\- Tenshin! Você voltou!

O índio sorria abertamente para ela. Nos últimos 5 anos, ele ia e voltava de tempos em tempos, e os dois haviam continuado sua troca de presentes e gentilezas ao longo daqueles anos. Quando ele estava acampado na campina, falavam-se todos os dias e Tenshin a ajudava em suas tarefas, e, de alguma forma, parecia que ele sabia quando ela precisaria de um par de braços fortes.

Ele levou o tapete para dentro sem dizer nada e o estendeu exatamente onde era seu lugar. Ele já estava passando pela porta dos fundos quando ela o chamou:

\- Espere! – ela foi até a cozinha do saloon e trouxe duas maçãs vermelhas e grandes que pegara na macieira do pátio da igreja. Entregou uma para Tenshin e disse – guardei para você.

Ele tornou a sorrir. Lunch e Goku eram as únicas pessoas que conheciam o sorriso verdadeiro de Tenshin. As demais pessoas brancas podiam até ver no seu rosto uma expressão cordial, mas era apenas uma defesa que ele tinha para não ser chamado de índio antipático.

Lunch mordeu a maçã que segurava. Ela aprendera que a melhor maneira de convidar Tenshin a experimentar algo era comendo junto com ele. Ele mordeu a maçã que ela oferecera silenciosamente e ela perguntou, quando ambos saíram pelos fundos:

\- Está acampado na campina?

Ele assentiu. Ele adquirira confiança suficiente para passar a montar sua pequena barraca cônica escondida no mato alto da campina quando vinha caçar. E assim, suas estadias haviam ficado cada vez longas. Seu cavalo castanho avermelhado ficava solto e ela achava impressionante como, ainda assim, vinha para ele assim que ele assobiava, como ele fez naquele momento.

Ele deu o resto da maçã ao cavalo, que mastigou imediatamente. Tenshin estendeu a mão para ela, que deu seu resto de maçã para que ele desse para o animal. Os dois se encararam por um instante. Havia muitas palavras nunca ditas entre eles, muitos olhares longos, e intensos, mas havia, sobretudo, aquela confiança muda e mútua. De repente ele disse:

\- O céu está mudando, Cabelos de Sol. Por isso Tenshin veio.

Ela olhou para o céu, tentando entender o que ele queria dizer.

\- Não vejo nada... – ela o encarou – mas não sou uma criança das estrelas. – ela sorriu – você é.

\- Tenshin era – ele a corrigiu – há outro filho das estrelas agora e seu nome é Chaozu.

\- Até quando você fica, Tenshin? – ela tocou de leve o pelo brilhante do animal e fez um carinho na sua crina, enquanto o índio a observava. – o pelo dele é tão macio. Como se chama mesmo?

\- Kihoho – ele quase sussurrou, os olhos brilhando enquanto observava a mulher fazendo carinho no animal e a imaginava acariciando-o daquela mesma forma. De repente, pareceu voltar a si e sacudiu a cabeça, dizendo – O nome dele é Kihoho. Quer dizer vento.

Ela virou-se para ele e sorriu. O índio sorriu de volta e montou no cavalo agilmente e de cima do animal disse para ela:

\- Enquanto for preciso, Tenshin fica, Cabelos de Sol. Destino de Tenshin é ligado a West Sayan. E o destino não brinca.

Ele saiu, trotando pela campina, a mecha de cabelo negra que descia pelas suas costas brilhando na luz cada vez mais rara do sol que se punha. Por um instante, ela percebeu que acariciara a crina do animal imaginando acariciar aquela mecha de cabelo que caía pelas costas dele, e sentiu um aperto no peito e um medo estranho, como se algo ruim estivesse para acontecer. Sacudindo a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos ruins, ela entrou para o Saloon.

Yajirobe, que desistira de conduzir a diligência e agora trabalhava para ela, estava sentado perto da porta, já esperando a hora que iria para trás do balcão para começar a servir as bebidas disse:

\- Algumas pessoas da cidade acham estranho esse negócio de você ficar conversando com esse pele-vermelha.

Lunch parou no meio do salão e mostrou o dedo do meio para Yajirobe dizendo:

\- Eu quero que as pessoas dessa cidade, inclusive você, se lasquem. Tenshin é um dos poucos homens decentes que eu já conheci e pouco importa a cor da sua pele.

Ela subiu para seu quarto para trocar de roupa para a noite, sem entender o rubor que tomava sua face.

Naquela mesma noite, bem distante dali, um homem preso e condenado à forca dedilhava um violão na cadeia de Nova Sadala, cantando com sua voz grave e afinada:

 _Now the scaffold seemed high, and eternity was near_

 _She stood in the crowd, but she shed not a tear_

 _But some times at night when the cold wind calls_

 _She comes to my grave and she cries on my bones_

 _Now she walks these hills in a long black veil_

 _She visits my grave when the night winds wail_

 _Nobody knows, nobody sees_

 _Nobody knows but me_

O carcereiro suspirou aborrecido. Ele já tinha visto todo tipo de preso naquela cadeia, mas aquele era o primeiro condenado à morte que se recusava a se separar do violão com o qual fora preso, e ficava cantando durante todo seu tempo livre, como se estivesse passando férias ali e não com a sua execução marcada para dali a poucos dias.

A cadeia de Nova Sadala era um prédio novo, construído sob o comando do Xerife Regional Hitto para abrigar os presos e condenados desde Oozaru até Nova Sadala. Hitto havia tomado a segurança da Região do Vale do Rio Sadala como uma missão pessoal, e havia sido ele que finalmente prendera aquele homem, um criminoso ameaçador que havia aterrorizado com seu companheiro de crimes cidades como Vegetown e Porto Feroz, assaltando bancos e roubando dinamite da construção da estrada de ferro.

Faltava o outro, mas Hitto acreditava que o enforcamento em praça pública de Raditz Sayajin iria aplacar os ânimos e dar a ele tempo até conseguir finalmente levar à forca também Prince Vegeta, que desde a primeira vez que haviam se cruzado, cinco anos antes, escapava dele com incômoda frequência. Depois que ele e Raditz se aliaram, ele havia chegado perto várias vezes, mas apenas em uma obtivera realmente sucesso.

Quando encurralara os dois em Porto Feroz, Hitto realmente acreditara que acabaria finalmente com aquelas duas pedras no seu sapato, mas Raditz claramente sacrificou qualquer chance de fugir para dar ao companheiro a chance de escapar de uma forma que nem mesmo Hitto conseguiu compreender. A única coisa que ele soube foi que Raditz foi preso, às gargalhadas, enquanto Vegeta escapava-lhe por entre os dedos como água.

Hitto odiava Raditz e Vegeta porque tinham-no enganado muitas vezes, mas sabia que os dois haviam acabado com o bando de Freeza. Depois disso, nenhum dos dois cometera nenhum atentado à vida de nenhum inocente e muitos dos assaltos deles eram bem-sucedidos sem um único disparo, apenas pela desconfiança que as pessoas tinham de serem eles os "matadores de Freeza". E era isso, na verdade, que fazia Hitto odiá-los.

E agora, Hitto estava diante de um de seus arquirrivais, já condenado, mas que não se importava em ignorar suas insistentes ofertas de livrá-lo da forca caso ele entregasse o esconderijo de Vegeta. Tudo que obteve em resposta foi:

\- Isso faria de mim um traidor asqueroso como o que eu matei uma vez porque fez a mesma coisa com meu pai. Mil vezes a forca do que ser uma ratazana imunda que trai um companheiro.

E assim, o homem ficava, dia após dia, tocando músicas que variavam de alegres cantigas celebrando a vida ou músicas cheias de mágoa como aquela que ele tocava quando o carcereiro anunciou:

\- Você tem outra visita.

Raditz ficou de pé de uma vez, segurando o violão com a mão direita no ar e perguntou:

\- É o meu irmão?

O carcereiro riu. Todas as vezes que Raditz recebera visitas, e não tinham sido poucas, a reação era sempre a mesma, e a resposta dele também era a mesma.

\- Não, garanhão. É mais uma das suas futuras viúvas, pelo jeito... mas essa é bem diferente das outras.

\- Diferente?

\- É, parece mais... respeitável. Parece até que você estava adivinhando que ela vinha, porque estava aí, cantando uma música sobre a mulher de véu preto e ela está usando um...

Raditz sentou-se aborrecido sobre o catre e disse:

\- Mande entrar, então.

Uma mulher alta e elegante entrou, usando um vestido longo e negro e usando um espesso véu que cobria seu rosto e caía pela frente do seu corpo, dando-lhe um aspecto lúgubre. Ele a olhou com um sorriso charmoso e disse:

\- Hime, amor da minha vida... Há quanto tempo. Como está a vida de protegida do prefeito?

A mulher retirou o véu e o chapéu e seus cabelos ruivos caíram pelos seus ombros numa cascata de cachos e ela o encarou com aqueles olhos verdes belos e hipnóticos antes de dizer:

\- Como sabia que era eu?

Ele deu um sorriso torto e levantou-se, para encará-la mais à vontade:

\- Eu conheço bem esses seus quadris, estive com ele entre as minhas mãos, para não dizer outra coisa, vezes demais para esquecê-los.

\- Abusado – ela disse, fazendo um muxoxo.

\- O que te traz aqui? Achei que estava feliz na sua vidinha de amante do velho Emmah Daioh. No fim foi ele, e não o senador que a acolheu. Triste, ele é menos velho, vai durar mais...

\- Não seja cruel.

\- Foi você quem partiu meu coração, querida – ele disse, com uma falsa expressão penalizada – foi triste voltar e ver outra segurando a sua serpente adorada. Aliás, ela segurou uma outra serpente que você adorava também...

Ela deu um tapa em cheio no rosto dele e ele gargalhou.

\- Devo me sentir honrado por ser alvo do seu ciúme? Afinal, você era desejada por todos...

\- Eu te esperei o quanto pude... e nos primeiros meses na casa que ele montou eu quase acreditei naquela história de matar quem pusesse as mãos em mim... pensava que você iria aparecer.

\- Eu não sou tolo, Hime – ele disse, agora sério – um homem amadurece e vê quando uma mulher está melhor na vida sem ele. Aliás, como pode ver, eu também estou ótimo sem você. – Ele sentou-se no catre e pegou o violão, começando a cantarolar a música que cantava antes:

 _Now she walks these hills in a long black veil_

 _She visits my grave when the night winds wail_

\- Você vai ser enforcado! – ela quase gritou – e ainda encontra tempo para deboche?

Ele parou de tocar e a encarou.

\- E por que você se importaria com isso, Hime? Você está muito bem, não está? Saudável, bem alimentada e cheia de joias. Por que se importar com um pobre e desgraçado condenado à forca?

\- Seu tolo – ela disse, as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto – é claro que eu me importo... eu... eu amo você, Raditz. Sua morte vai me matar, eu juro.

Ele levantou-se num impulso, e, novamente, pôs o violão sobre o catre, segurando Hime pelos braços e encarando-a. Ela era uma mulher bem alta, mas perto de Raditz parecia minúscula e delicada. Ele deu aquele sorriso maníaco que ela conhecia tão bem e disse baixo, com a voz rouca.

\- Você vai viver, e vai viver bem até que seus dias terminem, Hime. Espero que morra como uma velhinha gorda e feliz numa casa cheia de gatos pensando em mim todos os dias, lembrando de todas as vezes que eu te fiz gritar e suspirar, implorando por mais... porque eu também amo você, sua tonta. Mas eu tenho plena certeza que nos amamos apenas porque somos o que somos. Se você fosse uma moça direita jamais teria se encantado por um bandido, um assassino do bando de Freeza. Se eu fosse um bom moço jamais pensaria em mudar de vida e montar casa para uma puta. Então, nós dois temos que nos conformar com os nossos destinos... e se você veio aqui para chorar, veio ao lugar errado. Mas se quer alegrar um dos últimos dias da vida de um condenado... ah, então você é muito bem vinda.

Ele a agarrou e beijou-a da forma que ela conhecia, empurrando-a contra a parede da cela de forma quase bruta. Ela agarrou-se a ele e correspondeu, de forma faminta, urgente. Antes de levantar-lhe a saia, ele gritou para fora:

\- Carcereiro... você não vê e nem ouve o que está acontecendo aqui, certo?

\- Certo – respondeu o homem, contendo o riso.

Mais tarde, o carcereiro ouviu dele:

\- A minha prima está de saída, carcereiro...

A mulher estava completamente recomposta quando a porta da cela foi aberta, mas Raditz estava sentado no catre, segurando seu violão, sem camisa e com o tórax repleto de marcas de unhas e mordidas. A mulher saiu sem dizer uma palavra e andou rapidamente até a saída, sem olhar uma vez sequer para trás. A música que Raditz começou a cantar assim que ela saiu da cela a machucava mais que tudo, mas ela seguiu calada. Pelo menos teria uma boa última recordação dele.

 _Soon your sugar-daddies will all be gone_

 _You'll wake up some cold day and find you're alone_

 _You'll call for me but I'm gonna tell you: "Bye, bye, bye!"_

 _When I turn around and walk away, you'll cry, cry, cry_

 _You're gonna cry, cry, cry and you'll cry alone_

 _When everyone's forgotten and you're left on your own_

 _You're gonna cry, cry, cry_

\- Mais uma prima para chorar sua morte, hein, garanhão? – gritou o carcereiro lá para dentro.

Raditz continuou cantando, fingindo alegria, mas deu graças porque o homem não olhou com atenção e não viu as lágrimas em seu rosto.

No dia seguinte, amanhecia em West Sayan. Fora da cidade um homem vestido todo de preto observava a paisagem tranquila da cidade a despertar. A última vez que pisara ali fora quando ele tinha 17 anos, com Nappa e Raditz. Podia ver que havia mais que o dobro de casas que havia naquela ocasião, e a pacata cidadezinha começava a parecer com outros lugares que ele conhecia e onde já não era nem um pouco bem-vindo.

"Então... devo procurar um homem chamado Son Goku." Ele pensou "Espero sinceramente que você esteja certo, Raditz... eu odiaria ser mandado também para a forca por sua culpa, seu cretino..."

Chichi abriu os olhos, sonolenta. Um som no corredor a fez sorrir. "bum, bum, bum". Era o som dos pequenos pezinhos correndo. Ela olhou para o lado a tempo de perceber a porta passando de entreaberta para aberta. Olhou para o lado e cutucou Goku, que ressonava de boca aberta ao seu lado.

Ele esfregou os olhos, sonolento, e quando ia abrir a boca para uma pergunta ela pôs o dedo atravessado sobre os lábios e ele sorriu, entendendo tudo. Os dois fecharam os olhos novamente, sorrindo e esconderam-se mais sob as cobertas. Alguns segundos depois, um par de mãos minúsculas e gordinhas seguido por um tufo de cabelos arrepiados muito pretos apareceu na beirada da cama. Logo, um par de olhos pretos enormes e curiosos apareceu também, conforme o menininho alçava a si mesmo para cima da cama. Ele olhou para os dois, como que para se certificar se realmente dormiam antes de pular entre eles e dizer:

\- Bom dia papai e mamãe! Já amanheceu! Vamos tomar café da manhã?

Sem aviso, os dois agarraram o menino e o cobriram com cócegas e beijos, provocando no pequeno uma gargalhada alta e gostosa que para os pais soava como a mais linda melodia.

\- Pare, pare papai – ele dizia – isso faz cócegas, hahahaha.

Os dois abraçaram o menino ao mesmo tempo e a mãe disse:

\- Bom dia, meu tesouro, dormiu bem?

\- Muito bem, Já amanheceu, mamãe, já amanheceu.

\- É muito cedo, Goham – disse o pai, com os olhos meio fechados – e hoje é domingo. Pode dormir mais um pouco.

\- Aqui no meio de vocês, papai? – ele perguntou. O plano, de certa forma, era aquele desde sempre.

\- Sim. – disse a mãe – feche os olhos e durma mais um pouquinho.

\- Está bem – disse Gohan, aconchegando-se entre os pais com um largo sorriso.

Um minuto depois, os três dormiam novamente.

Mais tarde, Chichi lavava a louça do café quando o pequeno saiu correndo pela porta da cozinha gritando:

\- Videeel, Videeel – ele chamava a amiguinha pouco mais nova, companheira de brincadeiras – vamos brincar de pique-esconde antes de ir para a Igreja?

\- Não vá muito longe, Gohan! – gritou a mãe – eu não quero ficar correndo atrás de você antes de irmos para a igreja, seu avô não gosta de atrasos!

\- Está bem, mamãe! – o menino seguiu correndo para chamar a amiguinha, mas esbarrou num homem estranho e todo de preto que o encarou sério e perguntou:

\- Aqui é a casa de Son Goku?

Enquanto isso, Goku passava na cozinha para dar um beijo em Chichi antes de pôr o chapéu na cabeça dizendo:

\- Vou ver se está tudo bem por lá com o Kuririn, Te encontro mais tarde na Igreja, está bem?

\- Sim, querido – ela sorriu e o viu sair pela porta da cozinha.

O estranho percebeu que Goku ajeitava no peito a estrela de xerife tarde demais para voltar. Ele ainda pensou: "Caralho, Raditz, você disse que ele era só um guarda de diligência... mas ele é a PORRA DO XERIFE!".

\- Pois não? – disse Goku, intrigado com o homem que jamais vira na vida.

\- Eu... – Vegeta começou, um tanto perdido. Lembrou-se que Raditz garantira que o irmão não faria mal a ele e prosseguiu, depois de engolir em seco – meu nome é Vegeta. Eu... sou amigo do seu irmão e ele me pediu para te dar um recado. Você é o Kakarotto, não é?

Goku não disse nada a princípio, mas lembrou-se o que significava o nome Vegeta antes de dizer:

\- Vamos conversar dentro da minha casa... eu creio que não será bom sermos vistos juntos aqui fora.

Notas:

Tudo bem com vocês? Eu disse que haveria surpresas...

Tenshin e Lunch. Palha e gasolina. Quando virá a faísca que vai atear esse incêndio?

Sim, Raditz foi pego por Hitto. Mas não se desesperem... a esperança é a ultima que morre.

Encantados com a fofura do pequeno Gohan?

No próximo capítulo, explico como Goku virou xerife e nasce uma nova rivalidade. "Rivalidade", aliás, é o nome do capítulo.

A citação é toda para o Raditz... ele não é o único orgulhoso nessa história, mas é preciso uma grande dose de orgulho para parecer não ligar para estar condenado à forca.

As músicas desse capítulo foram ambas gravadas por Johnny Cash. "The Long Black Veil" é uma das músicas mais absurdamente tristes já compostas, foi composta em 1959 por Dany Dill e Marijohn Wilkin, e a gravação do homem de preto não é a primeira, mas é a mais famosa. Aqui o vídeo watch?v=dJshBUYkpFI e a letra, que ponho na íntegra:

 _O Véu Longo e Preto_

 _Dez anos atrás, em uma noite fria e escura_

 _Alguém foi morto, sob as luzes da prefeitura_

 _Havia poucos na cena, mas todos concordaram_

 _Que o assassino que fugiu, se parecia muito comigo_

 _Refrão: Ela andou por aquelas colinas em um véu preto e longo_

 _Ela visita meu túmulo quando os ventos noturnos lamentam_

 _Ninguém sabe, ninguém viu_

 _Ninguém sabe além de mim_

 _Ah, o patíbulo é alto e a eternidade está perto_

 _Ela ficou na multidão e não derramou uma lágrima_

 _Mas tarde da noite, quando os ventos do norte sopram_

 _Em um véu preto e longo, ela chora sobre meus ossos_

 _Repete o refrão_

 _O juiz disse filho, qual é o seu álibi_

 _Se você estivesse em algum outro lugar, então você não tem que morrer_

 _Eu não falei nada, o que significou minha vida_

 _Pois estive nos braços da esposa do meu melhor amigo._

 _Repete o refrão_

Já "Cry, cry, cry" é a história de um cara apaixonado, obviamente, por uma prostituta e foi escrita e gravada pelo próprio Cash em 1955; aqui o vídeo watch?v=XHaVmFKnK7w e a letra:

 _Chorar, Chorar, Chorar_

 _Todos sabem para onde você vai quando o sol se põe  
Eu acho que você só vive para ver as luzes da cidade  
Eu desperdicei meu tempo enquanto eu tentava, tentava, tentava  
Porque quando as luzes perderem seu brilho, você vai chorar, chorar, chorar_

 _Logo seus velhotes ricaços irão embora  
Você acordará em algum dia frio e descobrirá que está sozinha  
Você vai me ligar, mas eu vou dizer: Tchau, tchau, tchau  
Quando eu me virar e for embora, você vai chorar, chorar, chorar_

 _Você vai chorar, chorar, chorar e vai chorar sozinha  
Quando todos se esquecerem e você ficar por sua própria conta  
Você vai chorar, chorar, chorar_

 _Eu fiquei acordado à noite e esperei até você vir  
Você ficou um pouquinho e daí você se foi de novo  
A cada pergunta que faço, eu recebo uma mentira, mentira, mentira  
Para cada mentira que você conta, você vai chorar, chorar, chorar_

 _Quando seu amorzinho inconstante envelhecer, ninguém vai ligar para você  
Então você vai voltar pra mim por um amorzinho que é verdadeiro  
Eu direi não e você vai me perguntar: Porquê, porquê, porquê?  
Quando eu te lembrar de tudo isso, você vai chorar, chorar, chorar_

 _Você vai chorar, chorar, chorar e você vai me querer aí  
Vai doer quando você perceber quão tola você foi  
Você vai chorar, chorar, chorar_


	26. Capítulo 25 - Rivalidade

**Capítulo 25 – Rivalidade**

 _Às vezes, um homem quer ser estúpido se isso permitir que ele faça algo que sua esperteza proíbe._

(John Steinbeck – A Leste do Éden)

Goku fechou a porta e encarou o homem de preto, que sorriu debochado para ele, dizendo em seguida:

\- Então, é você o Kakarotto.

\- Eu sou conhecido como Son Goku, e prefiro que você me chame dessa forma.

\- Depois de cinco anos ouvindo seu irmão o chamando de Kakarotto todos os dias, fica um pouco difícil aceitar outro nome...

\- O que você quer aqui? – Goku disse, tirando o chapéu e conservando a mão próxima à pistola na cintura, observando que Vegeta tomava o mesmo cuidado. De repente, Chichi veio da cozinha e o homem a encarou. Goku olhou para ela, sério, e ela percebeu a tensão entre eles antes de disfarçar e dizer:

\- Goku, querido, não me disse que tínhamos visitas... – ela observou o homem, visivelmente tenso diante do seu marido e Goku respondeu:

\- Ele está apenas de passagem, mas tem um recado importante para mim... pode por favor nos deixar à sós?

\- Claro – Chichi subiu as escadas e os dois ouviram a porta do quarto fechar-se lá em cima.

Os dois homens ainda encaravam-se tensos quando Goku disse:

\- Se você anda com meu irmão só pode ser o famoso Prince Vegeta. O que quer de mim?

Vegeta o encarou e deu um sorriso debochado antes de tirar o chapéu e então o cinturão com as pistolas e jogá-lo sobre a mesa da sala, esticando as mãos para o alto.

\- Se quiser, pode me revistar, xerife. – ele disse, com deboche. Goku fez um gesto rápido e disse:

\- Sente-se. – ele mesmo puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se diante do outro, completando – sabe que o certo seria eu prendê-lo. Mas como disse o nome de meu irmão, vou escutá-lo primeiro e depois decido o que fazer.

\- Você não vai me prender – disse Vegeta entredentes, encarando-o.

\- Mas posso matá-lo, embora não me agrade a ideia de matar um homem na minha própria casa... não teste minha paciência.

A tensão entre os dois não dissipou-se, mas Vegeta não pegou suas pistolas, certo de que aquilo não ajudaria nada. Ao contrário, estendeu a mão para Goku e disse:

\- Começamos mal. Estendo minha mão num cumprimento de homem, Kakarotto. Pela honra que julgo possuir, ainda que eu seja um criminoso.

Goku estendeu a mão e deu um aperto forte. Os dois homens ainda se mediam e ele disse:

\- Aceito sua palavra como verdadeira. O que veio me dizer? Por que Raditz não veio pessoalmente?

\- Receio não ter boas notícias. Seu irmão foi preso pelo Xerife regional em Oozaru há quinze dias, e foi levado para Nova Sadala, onde está preso na Cadeia Regional. E ele vai ser enforcado logo, foi julgado e condenado num instante.

Os olhos de Goku arregalaram-se. Ele não sabia daquilo, porque uma tempestade de verão derrubara os fios do telégrafo que comunicava a central com West Sayan há pouco mais de 15 dias. Como os fios, que passavam pelas montanhas, ainda não haviam sido consertados, a delegacia não recebia notícias da central desde a última diligência.

\- Hitto prendeu meu irmão sob qual acusação?

Vegeta riu com ironia e disse:

\- Qual delas prefere? Assalto a banco? Temos. Roubo de dormentes de ferrovia? Certamente temos. Roubo de dinamite da ferrovia para vender aos revolucionários do outro lado da fronteira? Uma vez a cada dois meses.

\- Mas vocês não são acusados de assassinato. Não havia isso no cartaz.

Vegeta deu uma risada e disse:

\- Desde o fim do bando nós dois não matamos ninguém, é verdade... mas Hitto sabe que somos assassinos. Ele sabe que matamos a elite do bando, que fomos assassinos a mando de Freeza. É verdade, nunca matamos gente "boa"... mas matamos, Kakarotto, matamos muitas vezes. E Raditz até mais que eu. E acredite: os bancos nos querem mortos pelo tanto que roubamos deles...

\- Há mais cartazes com os rostos de vocês que quaisquer outros – suspirou Goku – e Raditz perdeu totalmente o medo de se mostrar, qualquer um o conhece com aqueles cabelos longos.

\- E a vontade de Hitto de nos prender, - completou Vegeta - bem, eu acho que ele construiu aquela cadeia especialmente para nós, sabe? Ele prometeu que nos pegaria, e quase pegou nós dois... Raditz facilitou minha fuga e disse para eu vir atrás de você. Ela achou que você ainda era guarda de diligência...

\- Eu sou Xerife há menos de um ano – disse Goku – quatro meses, para ser mais exato. O anterior desistiu e... bem, houve uma eleição e eu venci. Foi bom, a ferrovia está chegando e logo a diligência para Nova Sadala vai deixar de circular. O próprio condutor já desistiu.

\- Pode ser que eu esteja enganado. Mas seu irmão vai gostar de saber que você é Xerife... isso se você for visitá-lo na cadeia. Foi isso que ele me pediu que te dissesse: que ele quer vê-lo. Acho melhor você ir...

Vegeta não queria dizer o que estava implícito: que ele tinha planos de tirar Raditz da cadeia. Por isso se calou. Goku pensou por um instante. Ninguém na cidade, tirando Chichi, sabia do seu parentesco com Raditz. Ele se tornara um homem da lei após uma série de circunstâncias que nem mesmo ele poderia prever. Tinha obrigações. Tinha deveres.

Mas Raditz era seu único irmão e estava condenado à morte. Lembrou-se dele no único encontro dos dois. O irmão era intenso, forte, e, apesar de tudo, emotivo. Encontra-lo havia sido como ser arrastado por um furacão, mas depois, Goku havia tentando não pensar que estavam em lados opostos, o irmão como criminoso e ele como homem da lei.

E, se fosse visitá-lo na prisão corria o risco de cruzar uma fronteira. Havia conquistado o respeito de Hitto muito tempo atrás e jamais havia mencionado sua relação com o irmão. Se aparecesse na cadeia de Nova Sadala, certamente Hitto saberia que estivera com Vegeta e o cobraria pela prisão do homem. A não ser que ele arrumasse um motivo justo para ir até Nova Sadala. E ele teve uma ideia subitamente.

\- Vegeta, em consideração a Raditz, não vou prendê-lo. Você é livre para ir embora. Eu irei a Nova Sadala com o pretexto de cobrar o conserto do fio telegráfico e, uma vez lá, visito meu irmão. Pode pegar suas pistolas e desaparecer.

Vegeta encarou-o com um ar debochado, pegando as pistolas sobre a mesa e atando rapidamente o cinto acima dos quadris antes de dizer:

\- Mas há ainda algo que gostaria de saber.

\- Pois não? – perguntou Goku, cruzando os braços diante do peito.

\- Qual de nós dois é melhor pistoleiro. – O homem encarou Goku, sério.

\- Duelos são proibidos em West Sayan – disse Goku, com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- E eu não seria estúpido em desafiar um homem da lei para um duelo – riu Vegeta. – Mas poderíamos fazer uma disputa. Atirando em alvos fixos. Vamos ver quem é mais rápido e tem a melhor pontaria.

Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Goku. Nunca havia encontrado alguém que o desafiasse de verdade, e ele gostava disso. Por um instante ele esqueceu que estava diante de um criminoso procurado e disse:

\- Vamos para a estrebaria do senhor Kame. Eu costumo treinar tiro nos fundos.

Os dois saíram pela porta dos fundos e Goku esqueceu-se completamente de avisar Chichi.

Quando Goku disse ao senhor Kame que era uma disputa amigável de tiro, o velho saiu em disparada para chamar Kuririn, que agora era assistente de Goku na delegacia. Kuririn chamou Yamcha, que passou pelo Saloon e chamou Yajirobe, que correu até a casa de Mr. Satan, o antigo xerife, que chamou Buu e finalmente avisou Piccolo e Oolong sobre a disputa de tiro entre o xerife e um sujeito desconhecido no estande improvisado nos fundos da estrebaria.

Quando o pastor Cutelo tocou o sino chamando para o culto daquela manhã, apenas mulheres e crianças atenderam ao chamado. Chichi olhou em volta sem ver o marido e levou Gohan e a amiguinha Videl para o culto, uma vez que o pai dela aparentemente também desaparecera. Confiou que Goku apareceria na igreja até o fim do culto.

Enquanto isso, dois homens, postados lado a lado, atiravam contra latas, maçãs, alvos improvisados em placas de madeira e até mesmo em caixas de fósforos sem que se pudesse precisar exatamente quem sacava mais rápido ou tinha a melhor pontaria.

\- Estão idênticas – disse o senhor Kame recolhendo o par de latas que os dois haviam acertado instantes antes.

\- Você é bom, hein, cara... – disse Goku, rindo para Vegeta. O outro mantinha-se sério.

\- Eu sei que posso te superar, Kakarotto.

Goku gargalhou:

\- Pode continuar tentando – ele fez um sinal para Kuririn, que alinhou seis garrafas de leite vazias na cerca. Goku pôs os revólveres nos coldres e sorriu para o outro, dizendo – último desafio... todos os outros foram empate, então, sacar, atirar, acertar... o primeiro a acertar três garrafas seguidas, vence.

\- Aceito – disse Vegeta, guardando também seus revolveres. – com uma mão ou duas?

\- Tanto faz – disse Goku – o importante é ser mais rápido. E mais preciso.

As seis garrafas estavam alinhadas sobre a cerca. Nenhum homem dizia nada. Kuririn limpou a garganta e disse:

\- Saquem quando eu chegar ao três...

Os dois pistoleiros se entreolharam. Goku sentia-se empolgado, Vegeta, tenso. Mas o fogo da rivalidade queimava no peito de ambos. Kuririn começou a contagem, de forma lenta e deliberada:

\- UM...

Goku riu. Vegeta piscou os olhos e limpou uma gota de suor da testa.

\- DOIS...

Nenhum dos homens conseguia pensar em nada, a concentração de ambos era total. Era como se o tempo houvesse parado esperando por aquela contagem.

\- TRÊS!

Os dois sacaram com a mão direita ao mesmo tempo. Para um desafio como aquele, era melhor usar a mão esquerda para puxar o cão após atirar, e foi isso que Goku fez assim que acertou a primeira garrafa. Totalmente concentrado, ele mirou na segunda, e puxou o cão e atirou quase ao mesmo tempo. Para azar de Vegeta, este percebeu que seu segundo tiro havia sido um átimo de segundo após o segundo de Goku, e essa distração foi fatal. Goku acertou o terceiro tiro e Vegeta errou o seu.

\- Caramba! – gritou Yamcha, radiante – você venceu, Goku!

Vegeta fuzilou o outro com um olhar e ele engoliu em seco. De repente tanto ele quanto os outros homens finalmente perceberam que ninguém fazia ideia de quem era aquele forasteiro e como ele havia ido parar ali. Vegeta havia fechado a cara, não estava acostumado e nem gostava nem um pouco de perder. E todos aqueles homens com os olhos nele subitamente o deixaram tenso, irritado.

\- É – disse Goku, com um sorriso – parece que eu venci, né?

Vegeta não disse nada. Encarou o outro, sério e imediatamente pensou em revanche, mas como não era adepto de mudar as regras do jogo durante a partida, apenas estendeu a mão para Goku e disse:

\- Parabéns, Kakarotto.

\- Hehehe – Goku riu, apertando a mão do outro com um sorriso franco e aberto e disse – foi uma bela disputa... poderíamos repetir – ele começou, um instante antes de lembrar-se de que mão ele estava apertando, completando em seguida – mas é pena que você está só de passagem, não?

Antes que Vegeta assentisse ou dissesse qualquer coisa, uma voz feminina gritou, indignada, do lado de fora do cercado:

\- SON GOKU! – para horror do xerife de West Sayan, sua esposa estava parada no limiar do cercado dos fundos da estrebaria com o filho de 4 anos e a filha de Mr. Satan agarrados às suas saias, com um ar absolutamente furioso. Goku havia esquecido completamente da igreja e ainda havia arrastado boa parte dos homens da cidade para a sua disputa com Vegeta.

\- Videlzinha! – O ex-xerife Satan, que havia esquecido completamente da filha, correu e carregou a garotinha para longe da fúria da senhora Son, que olhava o marido com os olhos faiscando de raiva enquanto ele, até então um pistoleiro super confiante, encolhia-se entre Vegeta e Kuririn, dizendo:

\- Oi querida... acho que me distraí.

Ela não dizia nada. Nos cinco anos de casamento, Chichi havia se tornado uma excelente esposa, mas ela não admitia duas coisas: atrasos e distrações. Como Goku era um bocado distraído e bastante impontual, ele já se acostumara com as constantes broncas da esposa e com toda a estratégia para fazer as pazes depois da briga. E isso tinha de ser feito em casa, por isso ele disse num tom de voz baixo a Vegeta:

\- Vá logo embora da cidade, evite perguntas, por favor... há algo que preciso resolver.

Vegeta tinha um riso debochado no rosto. Ver o rival que o vencera tremendo de medo da própria esposa não tinha realmente preço. Mas, de repente, o sorriso desapareceu do seu rosto quando ele viu uma outra figura feminina aparecer atrás de Chichi, atraída pelo tumulto nas proximidades da estrebaria, de onde homens saíam apressadamente para fugir do olhar irritado de Chichi.

Ela não vestia preto, como da última vez, mas um vestido azul-turquesa que combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos da mesma cor. Na mão direita trazia uma sombrinha branca para proteger seu rosto claro do sol inclemente da manhã de verão e seu chapéu num tom de azul mais claro repousava sobre os cabelos, ajeitado de lado, exatamente como ela usava o seu chapéu de viúva no dia em que a conhecera.

E ela, como ele, tinha o rosto pálido e os olhos arregalados de espanto porque o reconhecera imediatamente. Ficaram os dois parados, se olhando, conforme a multidão de homens que havia ido assistir a disputa se dispersava e voltava para seus lugares na cidade. Haviam sobrado apenas os dois: Prince Vegeta e Bulma Briefs.

Notas:

Bem, é o começo de uma rivalidade? De uma amizade? Vocês verão adiante.

Durante os cinco anos que se passaram entre o capítulo 23 e o 24 Raditz e Vegeta tornaram-se, sim, grande amigos além de cúmplices. No momento em que ajudou Vegeta a fugir, Raditz pediu que ele avisasse a seu irmão que seria preso, não para obter favores ou ajuda mas porque queria muito ver o irmão novamente. Imaginem a emoção desse encontro.

Mas ainda não será no próximo capítulo que eles se encontram.

Já Vegeta e Bulma, bem, agora é hora deles falarem sobre suas mágoas, que não são poucas. Isso vai acontecer no próximo capítulo: "Mulheres de West Sayan". Vamos saber mais um pouco sobre como Chichi viveu desde o casamento e sobre como Lunch se tornou quem é, e o que ela sente de verdade pelo índio Tenshin.

A citação desse capítulo é justamente sobre uma briga, porém uma briga de irmãos.


	27. Capitulo 27 - Mulheres de West Sayan

**Capítulo 26 – Mulheres de West Sayan**

" _Os homens eram engraçados, sim, então eles eram, e a coisa mais divertida sobre eles era quão pouco eles sabiam disso. Homens, com seus nomes arrogantes e cheios de si. Homens, tão orgulhosos de seus músculos, suas capacidades de beber, suas capacidades alimentares; tão eternamente orgulhosos de seus pênis. Sim, mesmo nesses tempos, quando muitos deles não podiam fazer nada além de beber, eles simplesmente se afogavam no poço mais próximo. Ah, mas nunca foi culpa deles, o que, querida? Não, é sempre a mulher, seu ventre, a culpa é sempre dela."_

(Stephen King, Mago e Vidro – A Torre Negra, volume IV)

Nenhum dos dois percebeu como se aproximavam até que estavam à distância de apenas um corpo, como se uma irresistível gravidade houvesse atraído um para o outro, e, quando deram por si encaravam-se mutuamente, os olhos negros presos à atração dos azuis e vice-versa, como se mais nada pudesse ser visto por eles no mundo.

De repente Bulma estreitou os olhos e sibilou:

\- Você! O ladrão e vigarista que quase me enganou...

O tom, irritado e acusador, não chegou a assustar Vegeta. Ele também acreditava ter contas a acertar com ela:

\- Diante da mulher vulgar e mal educada que entregou minha identidade para o maldito Hitto... mesmo depois de meus insistentes pedidos...

\- Ora, como ousa. Você é o criminoso. Você era o rato reles e vulgar que queria me...

Ela parou, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer outra palavra. Sabia que o certo seria dizer "seduzir", mas não era fácil admitir para um vigarista que quase fora enganada por ele.

\- Eu posso ser um criminoso. Mas eu estava sendo sincero contigo naquele dia, e esperava pelo menos um pouco de solidariedade de quem teve um dia tão prazeroso na minha companhia... mas no dia seguinte meu rosto estava em cada parede de Nova Sadala porque você entregou meu rosto, minha identidade e minha vida!

\- Porque você, senhor, além de ladrão é um mentiroso... eu soube que eu não era a primeira, e provavelmente não fui a última, a ser enganada pelos seus modos de homem fino e sua falsa pose de cavalheiro... quando você não passa de um bandido! E eu não acredito que está aqui, na minha cidade, e estava disputando uma justa de tiros com o xerife! Ele não sabe quem você é, por acaso?

Vegeta riu. Mesmo diante de um homem com armas na cintura, a garota conservava seu brio e ousadia e não se deixava intimidar por ele, que trocou a perna de apoio para uma pose mais descontraída e levou as mãos à cintura, dizendo:

\- Acontece que seu precioso xerife sabe exatamente quem sou. E me deu salvo-conduto para passar e ir, porque trouxe importante recado para ele...

\- Mas ele é mesmo um imprestável. Se estivesse ainda na minha folha de pagamento...

\- Ocorre que ele me disse pra ir embora, pois logo acaba meu salvo-conduto. É bom, eu detestaria ficar mais tempo na cidade de uma dedo-duro mesquinha e cruel...

\- Eu jamais teria o entregado se não soubesse que você tinha como meio de vida seduzir mulheres solitárias. O Oficial me mostrou sua "folha corrida", seu salafrário. E eu reconheci aquele seu absurdo e vulgar relógio prateado roubado de outra jovem viúva.

\- Você diz esse relógio? – ele tirou do bolso seu vistoso relógio de prata e exibiu para ela, sorrindo.

\- Esse mesmo, seu rato imundo.

\- É verdade. Eu roubei. Aliás, eu roubava mulheres, sim. Mas eu não ia roubar você, acredite ou não... não depois que a conheci melhor. Não depois que me encantei por você. Mas se soubesse que você iria me entregar covardemente...

\- Ora, eu não acredito em você.

Ela virou as costas e ele a alcançou e puxou-a, de forma que ficaram muito próximos. Vegeta olhava para ela, sério. Nem parecia que havia sido há cinco anos que seus caminhos tinham se cruzado. De repente, ele começou a falar.

\- Acredite ou não, eu te achei especial, moça. Mas você mesma quebrou o encanto quando não atendeu o meu pedido e me entregou...

\- Acredite ou não, senhor... seu encanto se quebrou quando eu vi que não era um príncipe, mas um sapo como outro qualquer...

\- Bulma, está tudo bem? – os dois viraram-se ao mesmo tempo para o limiar externo da estrebaria, onde Yamcha estava parado, olhando intrigado para a proximidade deles. – Você conhece esse sujeito?

Bulma soltou-se dos braços de Vegeta e mentiu:

\- Esse senhor me confundiu com outra moça de cabelo azul – ela rumou decidida para longe de Vegeta – provavelmente com aquela sirigaita que você me traiu, Yamcha. – ela passou por Yamcha e saiu pisando fundo na direção da própria casa.

Vegeta veio andando atrás dela e encarou Yamcha. Não havia gostado daquele almofadinha desde que o vira opinando sobre tudo que ele e Kakarotto faziam enquanto disputavam tiros nos fundos da estrebaria.

\- Você a conhece? – perguntou Yamcha, desconfiado.

\- Não – mentiu Vegeta – eu realmente a confundi com outra moça. Nem consegui pedir perdão – ele acrescentou, prudentemente. Não queria se complicar por ali e acabar denunciado.

\- Ela é minha esposa – disse Yamcha.

Vegeta olhou para ele espantado e disse:

\- Esposa?

\- Bem... – disse Yamcha – ela pediu o divórcio... mas nossa história é complicada, eu fui dado como morto um tempo... mas acredito que vamos voltar, sabe? – ele deu uma cotovelada de leve em Vegeta, que quase rosnou para ele de volta – sempre acabamos voltando...

Vegeta o encarou com cara de poucos amigos. Pensou em como uma mulher incrível como aquela podia ter se casado com um sujeito tão imbecil. Foi andando mau humorado na direção do seu cavalo. Já tinha perdido tempo demais em West Sayan. Mas antes precisava de um banho e uma refeição.

\- Escuta – ele disse, perguntando a Yamcha – onde posso tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa?

\- Ah, ali no saloon. – ele apontou.

Vegeta não agradeceu, apenas deu as costas e foi rumando na direção do saloon. Não pernoitaria. Não via a hora de sair daquela cidade para não mais voltar.

E era claro que ele voltaria, só não sabia disso ainda.

\- O que você tem na cabeça, Goku? –

Chichi tinha as mãos na cintura. Goku a encarava com os olhos arregalados. Estavam ambos na cozinha da casa deles e um pernil que ela colocara no forno antes de ir para a igreja perfumava a casa enquanto o fogo de lenha crepitava. Um grande prato de cenouras e batatas amanteigadas esperava para guarnecer o almoço que ela terminava de preparar enquanto Goku tentava aplacar a sua fúria sem irritá-la mais.

\- Quando eu dei por mim, a pequena Videl estava chorando no pátio da igreja porque o pai dela tinha sumido e nem aparecera na igreja, aliás como quase todos os homens da cidade que, para variar, foram lá ver o seu xerife gastar a munição paga com o dinheiro do povo para disputar quem é melhor de pontaria. Nem parecem homens feitos, mas meninos brincando ou brigando na rua!

\- Em minha defesa eu só posso dizer que usei minha própria munição, Chi! – disse Goku, levando a mão ao peito – e ele propôs a disputa, não eu!

\- Você não devia ter aceitado! Imagina se chega nos ouvidos do prefeito Kaioh que o xerife estava disputando tiro com um forasteiro!

\- Ele estava lá! E torceu para mim o tempo todo – disse Goku, rindo – mas saiu um pouco antes de você chegar.

\- E se isso chega aos ouvidos do xerife regional? – Ela estreitou os olhos e Goku engoliu em seco. Hitto era outro tipo de homem, com um apego excessivo às regras de conduta que se esperava de um homem da lei.

Ele disse a única coisa que acabava com toda e qualquer discussão entre os dois, e que ele sempre dizia tendo certeza de que era verdadeira:

\- Você está certa, Chichi.

Chichi ergueu os braços, triunfante. Ela era quem tomava decisões mais racionais ali. Goku tinha uma essência boa, um coração inocente. Mas a melhor cabeça, e ele sabia disso, era a dela. Até mesmo a escolha dele como xerife da cidade tinha as mãos decididas da esposa. Muito antes de a ferrovia se aproximar de West Sayan, ela havia percebido que os dias dele como guarda de diligências estavam contados. À medida que o trem ia se aproximando de West Sayan, de forma ainda mais acelerada depois da reativação da mina de cobre, ela percebia que, em breve, ninguém mais enfrentaria a estrada até Nova Sadala.

Depois do início do casamento deles e da maravilhosa lua de mel em Nova Sadala, Chichi havia posto os pés com muita firmeza no chão. Tinha medo do emprego perigoso do marido, mas, ao longo do primeiro ano de casamento, ela havia adquirido uma imensa confiança nele e na sua capacidade. Logo depois do fim do bando de Freeza havia começado uma imensa onda de assaltos à diligência e Goku sozinho prendera mais de vinte criminosos e os levara ou para West Sayan ou para Nova Sadala, sem jamais matar ou ferir seriamente nenhum deles.

Foi mais ou menos na época em que ela se descobriu grávida que os assaltos pararam. A fama do condutor de diligências acabou com as tentativas de assalto à diligência de West Sayan, para orgulho de Chichi. Quando seu filho nasceu, a tarefa de Goku era apenas estar ao lado da diligência e a sua simples presença já evitava os assaltos. Chichi morria de orgulho do marido, mesmo que ele fosse distraído e atrasado sempre, e mesmo que de vez em quando (ou melhor, quase todo domingo) dormisse na Igreja no meio do sermão que o pai fazia.

Um ano antes da previsão da ferrovia chegar, aconteceu uma tragédia em West Sayan. A mulher do xerife Satan faleceu ao dar à luz o segundo filho do casal, que também nasceu morto. Chichi apegou-se à pequena Videl, pouco mais jovem que o seu filho, e às vezes a levava para passar o dia com ela. O xerife se tornara um homem triste e apático, e um dia, quando ia buscar a menina na casa dela disse:

\- Sabe, dona Chichi... eu não tenho mais vontade de ser xerife. Soube que a ferrovia quer contratar alguém para chefe de estação e eu acho que seria uma ocupação melhor, e eu poderia ficar mais tempo da minha videlzinha.

Sabendo disso, Chichi incentivou ao mesmo tempo o xerife a se candidatar ao cargo na ferrovia e Goku a se candidatar ao cargo de xerife, que ele disputou com Kuririn. Mas o voto da cidade acabou sendo para o jovem guarda de diligência. E assim, Chichi passou também a ter o marido todos os dias em casa. Goku chamou Kuririn para ser seu assistente e o rapaz, mesmo tendo disputado com ele a eleição para xerife, aceitou, porque Buu também havia ido trabalhar na ferrovia com Satan.

O que os levava aquele momento. Goku precisava dizer a Chichi que no dia seguinte iria a Nova Sadala e passaria uns dias lá, pelo menos até a execução do irmão. Havia um modo de dizer isso sem tocar no nome dele, é claro:

\- Amanhã eu vou para Nova Sadala cobrar o conserto do fio telegráfico. A estação de trem já está para ser inaugurada, não é bom estarmos sem telégrafo, não acha?

\- Claro meu amor – ela disse, sentindo uma pontinha de orgulho da decisão do marido em cuidar daquele problema pessoalmente – chame Gohan e o mande lavar as mãos, por favor?

Quando sentaram-se para comer, com Goku acreditando que estava tudo resolvido, ela perguntou:

\- Goku, quem era aquele homem com quem você estava disputando tiros? Eu nunca o vi por aqui...

Goku engoliu em seco. Nessas horas, ele sempre se complicava. Sua incapacidade crônica para mentir era boa por um lado, mas muito, muito ruim pelo outro. Não tinha como mentir para Chichi, e ele contou tudo sobre Vegeta, deixando-a cada vez mais estarrecida.

\- Mas... ele é um bandido, por que não o prendeu, Goku?

\- Ele veio em paz, Chichi... e não fez nada de errado aqui, fez?

\- Mas...

\- Eu sei, eu deveria prendê-lo por tudo que ele já fez, mas simplesmente não posso. Isso não seria... – ele não encontrava a palavra que desejava.

\- Isso seria o certo!

\- Mas não seria honrado, Chichi. Ele veio aqui para me dizer que meu irmão será enforcado. O único irmão que eu tenho, Chichi... isso não te comove?

De repente, Chichi conseguiu enxergar o marido exatamente como ele era, e não conseguiu dizer outra coisa senão a frase que ela quase nunca dizia:

\- Você está certo, Goku.

Ele respirou aliviado, mas passou o resto do dia calado, nem mesmo o filho, com quem adorava brincar, conseguiu tirar um sorriso dele. Chichi o observou, sentindo nele a angústia muda de tudo que tinha para enfrentar dali em diante. À noite, depois que ele pôs Gohan na cama, entrou no quarto e encontrou a esposa nua, o que finalmente o fez sorrir.

Mais tarde, depois de um ato de amor intenso e sentido, ele a estreitou nos braços e disse:

\- Isso tudo foi para me agradar? – os lábios dele sussurravam, colados no ouvido dela, que sorriu e respondeu:

\- Não, xerife. Foi porque não sei quantos dias você vai ficar em Nova Sadala... e eu quis me despedir direito, afinal, vou sentir saudades...

Ele deu nela um beijo profundo e disse:

\- Obrigado por tudo, Chi...

\- Descanse, meu Goku. A estrada para Nova Sadala é longa.

Os dois adormeceram abraçados e nus. Um instante antes de pegar no sono, Chichi ainda pensou que era melhor acordarem antes de Gohan, ou chocariam o pobrezinho.

Horas mais tarde, não muito longe dali, Lunch despertou. Seu corpo estava coberto dos suores frios que ela conhecia bem, e ela tremia de medo, era novamente o mesmo pesadelo, aquele que a assaltava desde que ela tinha 13 anos.

Havia se tornado verdade para todos que Lunch herdara o _saloon_ do seu pai. Mas a verdade era que o homem a quem ela havia sido obrigada a chamar de pai desde a morte da sua mãe, anos antes, não era seu pai. Era um monstro.

Lunch nascera num bordel, mas a sua mãe, ao contrário da maioria das mulheres como ela, havia feito enorme esforço para manter a filha junto de si. A menina nascera linda, muito mais que a própria mãe, e as outras mulheres no bordel diziam que ela seria uma princesa e elas arranjariam um casamento para que ela escapasse daquela vida.

Cedo, ela aprendera a ter medo dos homens. Eles cheiravam mal: tabaco, bebida, dentes podres, roupas imundas e suor fétido. Quando sentia esses cheiros, a menina se escondia assustada, porque vira muitas mulheres como sua mãe sendo maltratadas por aqueles monstros fedidos. Compreendera que eles tinham vontades, e mulheres como a sua mãe atendiam essas vontades para sobreviver.

E cedo ela decidira que isso não aconteceria com ela. Ela escaparia de alguma forma desse destino. E isso poderia ter acontecido, se não fosse a tuberculose da sua mãe.

Ela tinha onze anos quando as tosses se agravaram seriamente e a mãe fez o dono do saloon onde trabalhava prometer que trataria a menina como filha. Elre garantiu que cumpriria a promessa e ela morreu, se não em paz, pelo menos acreditando que sua filha teria um destino diferente.

E no começo, teve. O homem a fazia limpar chão e paredes, servir mesas, mesmo que seus braços finos não dessem conta de carregar tantas canecas de cerveja e seu corpo magro acabasse os dias extenuado de tanto trabalho. Mas quando seu corpo se modificou e ela ganhou seios fartos e uma cintura fina, todo o resto mudou junto.

Foi numa noite fria, quando dormia no seu cantinho no segundo andar, que ela conheceu o terror de ter um homem, fétido como aqueles que haviam passado anos deitando-se na cama de sua mãe, tocando seu corpo de forma abusiva e machucando-a no corpo como no espírito. Ela tinha 13 anos.

No dia seguinte tentou fugir, mas foi pega por ele na estrada que saía de West Sayan. Ela fugira a pé, movida apenas pelo medo de ser tocada daquela forma novamente. E o homem disse que havia sido uma fraqueza e que aquilo não se repetiria.

Mas se repetiu. E era um segredo que ela era obrigada a manter, porque com o tempo ele passou a ameaçá-la. Um dia, o homem olhou para ela e viu algo de diferente no seu corpo. Perguntou algo sobre as suas regras e com a resposta, ele trouxe uma mulher estranha, que a examinou e, com ar de reprovação, a fez tomar uma beberragem amarga que a deixou prostrada por dias, enquanto uma menstruação dolorosa e abundante consumia seu corpo.

E aquilo ainda se repetiu por três vezes. Na quarta, ela tinha 16 anos e a mulher disse a ela:

\- Para sua sorte, menina, depois disso seu útero vai ficar seco como uma noz. Nenhuma mulher segura uma gravidez depois de quatro abortos com erva do diabo... mas é melhor que ter filhos desse monstro.

Foi só então que ela entendeu o que havia acontecido. E algo dentro dela se modificou e a endureceu por dentro. E a doce menina deu lugar a uma mulher decidida, que perguntou à curandeira:

\- Tem alguma erva que eu possa usar para matá-lo sem que ninguém saiba?

A mulher sorriu para ela e disse onde e como encontrar uma erva que, esmigalhada e espalhada numa sopa, o mataria em horas, de forma silenciosa e insuspeita.

Não houve medo. Não houve remorso. Numa noite, ela serviu a ele a sopa de todas as noites e ele disse, antes de se deitar:

\- Me espere de madrugada, docinho.

Mas ele não apareceu. Ela levantou pela manhã como se nada houvesse acontecido e o encontrou, a boca aberta num esgar de dor, a baba escorrendo pelos cantos da boca. Morto.

Ninguém desconfiou. Homens como ele morriam em West Sayan todos os dias: na meia idade, cheios de álcool, tabaco e hábitos ruins. Muitos homens se aproximaram dela já no enterro, oferecendo ajuda, oferecendo proteção. E ela recusou todos eles. Achou a proteção que precisava embaixo do balcão: um rifle longo de cano duplo que ela chamou de "Bob". E ela tinha apenas 17 anos.

Avisou a todas as mulheres que trabalhavam no saloon que ela não queria mais prostituição ali e, sozinha, transformou aquele lugar numa casa onde ela podia viver e trabalhar. Mulheres podiam fazer shows, isso atraía os homens e os fazia beber, mas ela não queria vê-las vivendo de vender seus corpos.

Mas os pesadelos, esses nunca a abandonaram. O asco por homens que cheiravam a suor, bebida e tabaco, também. E era por isso que ela rejeitava sistematicamente os homens que se aproximavam dela, porque a maioria deles cheirava a essa combinação. De todos, Turles era talvez o mais desagradável e insistente.

Ouvira, ao longo dos anos, que deveria arranjar um homem. Mas ela vivera muito bem até ali sem nenhum. A esperança de felicidade num casamento, da alegria de ser mãe, das expectativas de qualquer mulher daquele pedaço de chão eram coisas que soavam irreais para ela.

Mas, com o passar dos anos, ela viu que havia alguns homens que não eram como aqueles homens: Piccolo, o gentil estrangeiro de pele escura que afinara o piano e se oferecera para tocá-lo apenas em troca de moradia; Goku que a ensinara que um homem podia chegar puro e sem vícios à idade adulta. E isso a fizera se tornar amiga dele e a querer o bem dele como o que sentiria por um irmão. E a esposa dele, Chichi, era uma mulher forte e trabalhadora como ela, e, mesmo estando todos os domingos na igreja, jamais a chamara de prostituta ou a julgara por conta de trabalhar para viver. Eram pessoas a quem ela admirava e queria bem.

E, depois de tudo, havia Tenshin. Ela jamais saberia dizer por que não conseguia desviar os olhos de seu rosto, porque não conseguia deixar de sentir vontade de vê-lo todos os dias. E porque ele era a primeira pessoa em quem pensava quando acordava daqueles pesadelos. Uma noite, tivera um pesadelo e acordara chorando, e quando adormecera de novo sonhara com os braços fortes do índio em volta dela, com seu cheiro do mato da campina misturado com o couro cru de suas roupas, um cheiro tão diferente do que ela associava a qualquer homem.

Um cheiro que ela desejava, que queria junto a ela, por mais difícil que fosse de admitir. E pensando nisso,quando acordou naquela madrugada, ela levantou-se subitamente e abriu a porta que dava para a sacada com vista para a campina. O sol começava a querer despontar no Leste, e ela viu a campina escura, imaginando que em algum lugar, escondida no meio do mato alto, estava a barraca onde Tenshin dormia. Ela o imaginou, dormindo sozinho largado sobre o chão forrado de peles e pensou como seria ter aquela vida livre e errante dele. Fechou os olhos e imaginou-se livre, livre como Tenshin.

No momento em que ela fechou os olhos, Tenshin abriu os seus dentro de sua barraca. Ele sentou-se, pensativo. Via o que muitos não viam, sabia de coisas que as pessoas escondiam, mas pouco falava. Ele conhecia aquela mulher mais do que ela podia imaginar. Ele escutava o coração dela chamando pelo dele. Ele sentia seu corpo desejando o dele. E, por mais que aquele fosse um tabu entre ambas as tribos, ele correspondia os sentimentos dela de forma silenciosa e contida.

Arrastou-se para fora da barraca e ficou abaixado, escondido, olhando na direção da sacada. Os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram os cabelos dourados dela. Ele ficou admirando a aura dourada que envolvia sua bela face, e não pôde deixar de imaginar como seria ter aquele rosto entre suas mãos, aquela boca rosada colada à sua. Ele não percebeu que se erguera e estava de pé, olhando para sua Cabelos de Sol.

Na sacada, Lunch abriu os olhos e, de repente, o viu. E soube que ele a via da mesma forma. Os dois se olharam por um longo tempo antes dela entrar e jogar-se na cama de bruços, sufocando o desejo de tê-lo nas lágrimas sentidas que caíam no travesseiro. Tenshin, por sua vez, abaixou-se e socou o chão com raiva. As leis de sua tribo e as leis dos homens brancos separavam os dois.

Mas ele sabia que talvez, apenas talvez, o destino pudesse uni-los.


	28. Capítulo 27 - Olhar nos olhos da morte

**Capítulo 27 – Olhar nos olhos da morte**

 _Você nunca teve uma corda no pescoço. Bem, vou lhe contar uma coisa. Quando essa corda começa a apertar, você pode sentir o diabo morder sua bunda._

(Três homens em conflito – Dir. Sergio Leone, 1966)

Pouco antes do amanhecer, Goku já estava montado na sua bela égua, rumando para Nova Sadala. Ele pretendia fazer a viagem muito mais rápido do que fazia com a diligência, e isso não era difícil, já que Nuvem estava descansada e bem alimentada e ele era bem mais rápido sem precisar acompanhar a carruagem e sem precisar fazer tantas paradas. Pouco antes do meio-dia, ele já estava próximo de Porto Feroz, onde parou e decidiu fazer uma refeição.

A taberna onde habitualmente almoçava era alegre e cheia de vida, e ele pediu o que pedia sempre: peixe frito com batatas. De repente, alguém sentou-se à sua mesa e ele deparou-se, surpreso, com os olhos pretos de Vegeta, que o encarava com um sorriso torto, envergando uma roupa de padre, os cabelos pretos escondidos por um chapéu eclesiástico. Goku gelou. Aquele sujeito só podia ser louco.

– Como está, Kakarotto?

– Vegeta, por acaso enlouqueceu?

– Sabe o que acontece? – ele riu – eu saí ontem à noite da sua cidade e me dei conta que não sei para onde ir. Pela primeira vez não tenho um parceiro, um bando ou um propósito. Eu deveria ir direto para o leste, para longe de onde eu sou conhecido e procurado, mas eu não me sentiria bem simplesmente abandonando o sujeito que eu mais perto cheguei de chamar de amigo.

– Você não está pensando em tentar ajudar Raditz a fugir, está?

Ele riu e disse:

– Eu não sou estúpido, Kakarotto. Sei que se eu sonhar em tentar tirá-lo da cadeia serão dois enforcados, e não um. Mas quero estar por perto, é uma questão de solidariedade.

– Não sei porque, mas não acredito nisso. Principalmente por causa da roupa de padre.

– Um sujeito a quem um dia eu respeitei muito, embora ele não valesse nada, me ensinou que ninguém acha perigoso um homem de batina. Eu não vou ficar no seu caminho xerife, por favor não fique no meu. – Ele disse, com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

Atrás de Vegeta, soou uma confusão. Havia uma mesa de pôquer onde uma mulher jogava com três homens, que a acusavam de trapacear. Goku olhou por cima do ombro de Vegeta com indiferença. Ele ali não era xerife. A mulher capturou o olhar de Goku e tentou encará-lo de volta com um olhar sedutor, mas ele não pareceu perceber a intenção dela e voltou para o seu prato de peixe com batatas dizendo:

– Vegeta, eu espero realmente não ter que te prender nem aqui nem em Nova Sadala.

– Bote uma coisa na sua cabeça, Kakarotto: ninguém nunca vai me prender, principalmente o pouca-telha arrogante de Nova Sadala...

A mulher, que havia aparentemente vencido o jogo de pôquer, apesar dos protestos dos demais jogadores, aproximou-se e apoiou-se de lado sobre a mesa, encarando Goku. Ela era bem jovem, devia ter no máximo 19 anos, os cabelos pretos arrepiados e rebeldes e um rosto atrevido. Usava roupas excessivamente decotadas e vulgares de um roxo– berrante. Atrevidamente, ela disse a ele:

– E aí, bonitão, me convida pra sentar?

Ele levantou o rosto com um olhar absolutamente indiferente e disse:

– Sinto muito, moça. Sou casado.

Por um instante, ela pareceu bem irritada, mas tornou a sorrir e disse:

– Eu não sou ciumenta...

– Não estou realmente interessado – disse Goku, com um ar que beirava o aborrecimento. Nesse momento, Vegeta interveio:

– Ele é casado, mas eu não. – estendeu os braços sem a mínima cerimônia e a puxou pela cintura, sentando-a no seu colo. A mulher ainda protestou dizendo:

– Ei, seu padre assanhado. Me larga, eu hein!

De repente ela reconheceu quem era o padre e deu uma gargalhada.

– Ora, ora, é você, príncipe bastardo?

Constrangendo ainda mais Goku, que já não se sentira à vontade, Vegeta puxou a garota em seu colo e os dois trocaram um beijo intenso, fazendo a taberna explodir em risos e assovios. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade para Goku, que continuava comendo, agora de cabeça baixa, aparentemente muito interessado na espinha do peixe que restava no prato, os dois se separaram e ela disse:

– Que porcaria de roupa é essa, Vegeta?

– Um disfarce – ele disse, marotamente. – Para dar umas voltas em Nova Sadala.

– Nova Sadala? Não vai me dizer que vai tentar ajudar o Raditz a fugir?

– Mas que droga, por que todo mundo pensa isso? – ele disse, mas o aborrecimento em sua voz não parecia muito grande.

– Porque ele e você eram grudados como unha e carne, idiota – ela disse, dando um beijo de leve no rosto dele e se aninhando no colo dele como se aquele fosse um hábito. – e quem é o senhor bom marido ali?

– Bom, esse é o Kakarotto.

– Son Goku – disse o outro – já te disse pra não me chamar assim. – o aborrecimento era visível na voz de Goku, que havia acabado de comer naquele momento.

– É Kakarotto ou Goku? – ela perguntou – estou confusa...

– Ele é irmão de Raditz – disse Vegeta. – mais novo.

– Ditz nunca disse que tinha um irmão – disse a mulher. – Muito prazer, eu sou a Caulifla – ela estendeu a mão, mas Goku apenas levantou a dele educadamente, dizendo:

– Minha mão está engordurada. Bom, Vegeta, eu vou indo. – ele fez menção de se levantar e completou – quero falar com o Hitto ainda hoje.

O rosto de Caulifla empalideceu subitamente à menção do nome do xerife regional.

– O quê? Você vai encontrar o diabo careca?

Vegeta riu, maliciosamente e disse:

– Se aquele é o diabo careca, Cauli, esse aí é o diabo cabeludo. Kakarotto também é um xerife.

– Você ficou maluco? – ela perguntou, já quase berrando – Se o Broly descobre que tem um tira aqui na taverna...

– Pff – zombou Vegeta – Broly vai fazer o quê? É um imbecil. Ele mal dá conta de andar e falar ao mesmo...

– Do que você me chamou, nanico?

Um homem gigantesco assomou de repente pela porta que dava para os fundos da taverna, e ele era, literalmente, da largura do vão entre os batentes. Seu cabelo escuro arrepiado raspou no batente superior quando ele passou. Caulifla e todos os demais ocupantes da taverna, tirando Goku e Vegeta, esconderam-se onde puderam. Vegeta encarou Goku e disse:

– Kakarotto, esse gorila arrepiado ali atrás é o Broly, dono desse buraco. E ele odeia policiais. Ele também odeia as gangues locais, o que faz dele um sujeito permanentemente nervoso...

Goku levantou o rosto para ver o sujeito maciço que se aproximava. Ele não estava armado com revolveres ou nada parecido, mas trazia um bastão de madeira enorme e pesado na mão direita, que ele batia ritmadamente contra a mão esquerda, enquanto dizia:

– Você vai tirar esse rabo branco da cadeira ou eu vou ter que te arrastar à força lá pra fora? Nem pense em sacar sua arma... meu bastão te alcança antes que você pegue esse seu coltzinho mixuruca na cintura, porco da lei que se atreve a OLHAR NOS OLHOS DA MORTE!

Goku suspirou e disse:

– Eu ainda não paguei a conta. Assim, você vai ter prejuízo... e eu sempre estive aqui como guarda da diligência...

– Eu vou contar até três, seu idiota, e quero você fora daqui... – Broly disse, sem tomar conhecimento dos argumentos de Goku. – um...

Nesse momento, Goku viu o olhar de Vegeta, malicioso e esperto. Ele coçou o queixo e olhou de soslaio na direção de Broly, e Goku entendeu imediatamente.

– ... dois...

Vegeta estava de costas para Broly, mas podia calcular a distância pela voz dele, e antes que ele dissesse "três", foi atingido no diafragma pela cotovelada certeira de Vegeta, que se levantara e se jogara para trás numa fração de segundo. Broly curvou-se para frente, sem ar, e, por um instante, afrouxou o aperto sobre o taco de madeira. Goku levantou-se agilmente e seu punho atingiu o queixo de Broly, que deu um passo para trás, cambaleando, tonto. Foi o suficiente para Vegeta tomar dele o bastão e acertar a lateral da cabeça com força, fazendo o gigante cair, desacordado, sobre a mesa onde Goku acabara de almoçar.

A taverna foi invadida por um silêncio mortal. Goku, sem dizer mais nada, pegou o dinheiro da refeição no seu bolso e deixou diante do nariz de Broly, dizendo:

– Não saio sem pagar. Valeu, Vegeta, espero não te ver nunca mais, ou terei de prendê-lo.

Ele saiu e foi alcançado por Vegeta já do lado da sua montaria.

– Escute Kakarotto – disse Vegeta. Goku suspirou resignado. Ia ter que aceitar que ele não o chamaria nunca pelo nome. Ele prosseguiu: – viu como fomos ótimos lá dentro?

– Sim, fomos. Mas estamos de lados opostos da lei, lembra? – disse Goku, quase a ponto de rir.

– Eu... eu ainda quero te vencer um dia, Kakarotto, mas tenho que te dizer: foi divertido lutar do seu lado.

Goku riu e deu o braço a torcer, dizendo:

– Foi, realmente foi. Peça desculpas ao brutamontes em meu nome.

– Eu não. Ele que se dane.

Goku montou e disse:

– Não se atreva a aparecer em Nova Sadala, "senhor padre". Eu não iria te perdoar por isso.

Ele direcionou a égua para a estrada e partiu, pensando, no entanto, que jamais atrapalhara Vegeta se ele realmente resolvesse ajudar Raditz a fugir.

E achava que Vegeta sabia disso.

Goku chegou muito antes do anoitecer à cidade de Nova Sadala e foi logo até o gabinete do Xerife Regional. Hitto já estava perto da hora de encerrar seu expediente no gabinete, mas ainda assim, concordou em receber o jovem xerife.

– Goku – Hitto estendeu a mão direita, formalmente, como sempre fazia e Goku apertou efusivamente.

– E aí, Hitto, como vai minha amiga Suno? – ele perguntou, vendo o outro abrir um grande sorriso.

– Acabamos de descobrir que ela está esperando o segundo bebê!

– Uau! Já? Será menino ou menina?

– O que vier, vamos amar – disse o Xerife regional

Hitto e Suno haviam se casado há pouco mais de três anos e já tinham uma menina. Era bom saber que sua amiga estava realmente feliz com ele.

– O que o traz a Nova Sadala? – perguntou Hitto, e Goku expôs todo problema do fio telegráfico.

– Já havia enviado o pedido pela diligência, mas não soube de nenhum conserto no nosso fio...

– Eu preciso realmente de melhores assessores... não sabia que estavam sem telégrafo! Mas você veio aqui só para isso?

– Tenho também alguns assuntos na cidade... – ele disse, sem deixar claro quais eram. – Mas a caminho para cá eu li sobre um enforcamento marcado.

– Sim – disse Hitto – no próximo dia 24. Daqui a quatro dias. Um criminoso bem conhecido...

– Eu sei – Goku engoliu em seco, Era hora de confessar – Raditz Sayajin é meu irmão, Hitto.

– O quê?– Hitto arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. – Como assim, irmão? Por que eu nunca soube disso?

– Poucas pessoas sabem. Eu mesmo, só descobri há cinco anos.

Goku contou brevemente a história do seu pai morto e de como havia sido criado escondido por seu avô, como descobrira a verdade e falou sobre seu único encontro com o irmão, anos antes. Ele não percebeu, mas Hitto fez imediatamente a conexão entre o encontro dos irmãos e o fim do bando de Freeza. No fim, ele perguntou:

– E você soube do enforcamento dele vindo para cá?

– Si-sim – ele gaguejou. Odiava mentir, mas não entregaria Vegeta.

– Uma coincidência interessante... – disse Hitto, não muito convencido. – Escute, eu não contarei a ninguém que ele é seu irmão, Goku. Seria ruim para a sua posição.

– Agradeço. Mas eu quero ver meu irmão, Hitto.

– É justo – disse Hitto – Já está no fim do meu expediente... posso levá-lo até lá.

– Mas eu gostaria que a visita fosse particular – disse Goku – há cinco anos eu não o vejo... e sei que temos pouco tempo.

Hitto assentiu, simplesmente. E por um instante, pensou que, de certa forma, Goku e Raditz eram parecidos. Ambos eram bem humorados e carismáticos. A diferença realmente era que Raditz sabia disso.

Caulifla debruçou-se sobre o peito de Vegeta e perguntou:

– Então, agora desembucha: qual é o plano pra livrar Raditz?

Os dois estavam nus no pequeno quarto onde ela morava numa viela em Porto Feroz. Ali era um lugar onde ele e Raditz habitualmente se escondiam, uma vez que Champa, xerife da cidade, era um grande incompetente e a Gangue de Baby, um bandido meio cretino, dominava o lado sul, tornando o lugar bom para se esconder.

Depois que ele e Raditz haviam acabado com o bando, tinham decidido mover-se sempre, nunca paravam muito em lugar algum, mas Kale e Caulifla, as duas irmãs jovens e trapaceiras às vezes davam abrigo a eles em Porto Feroz. Depois de Bulma, Vegeta desistira dos golpes em mulheres ricas, afinal, se tornara um golpista conhecido, e, com sua aversão por prostitutas e sexo pago havia encontrado alívio para suas tensões nos braços receptivos das duas irmãs, Caulifla muito mais que Kale, que tinha uma paixão irremediável por Raditz. Vegeta encarou a garota e disse:

– Onde anda a Kale? Ela seria melhor para esse plano que você.

– Ei! – Ela levantou-se do peito dele e deu nele um tapa, ofendida – por que eu não sou boa para o plano?

– Porque você é desbocada, grosseira e tem essa cara de quem vai voar no pescoço de alguém. Eu gosto disso, mas preciso de alguém com um rosto doce e angelical como o de Kale. Ela poderia passar por uma freira. Meu plano é meio ousado, envolve aquele disfarce de padre e outro, que já consegui, de freira. Vamos entrar na prisão e passar um material para Raditz. Ninguém revista religiosos que visitam presos.

– Ah, sinto muito, Mas Kale já visita Raditz quase todo dia, a maluca foi para Nova Sadala. Achei que ela ia ter uma ninhada de gatinhos quando soube que ele havia sido preso.

– Merda. Vai ter que ser você mesmo, espetada. Essa sua cara de coisa ruim você vai ter que conter. – ele a puxou e deu um beijo bruto nela, que separou-se dele e perguntou:

– Kale é mais bonita que eu?

– Claro – disse ele, debochadamente.

– Nojento. Se tivesse de escolher entre eu e ela...

– Nenhuma das duas, já te disse, sou louco por uma mulher de cabelo azul.

– Isso é uma desculpa. Duvido que ela exista.

– Existe, e mora na cidade daquele sujeito quadrado que você tentou seduzir inutilmente. – ele riu e ela socou seu braço de leve – só lamento o fato dela me odiar...

– Ele é mesmo casado?

– Sim, é. E a mulher dele é mais bonita que você, antes que você pergunte. E deve ser melhor de cama, porque só um sujeito muito apaixonado aturaria a gritaria dela...

– Você é um estorvo, sabia? Só me esculacha...

– No momento, querida, esse estorvo é tudo que você tem – ele beijou-a e deitou por cima dela, que deu pequenos socos nele antes de se entregar.

Hitto levou Goku até a cadeia de Nova Sadala. O prédio parecia uma grande caixa preta imponente com janelas gradeadas pequenas guarnecidas por grades tão grossas que era óbvio que não se conseguia sair dali facilmente. Goku pôs seu distintivo bem à mostra, para que pensassem que não era uma visita pessoal.

As portas eram pesadas e altas, e havia uma quantidade grande de guardas patrulhando todo perímetro. Goku calculou mentalmente que fosse qual fosse o plano de Vegeta para tirar Raditz dali, não seria nada fácil. Mas uma parte bem grande dele desejava que o outro tivesse êxito e salvasse o seu irmão da forca.

Hitto não o acompanhou, depois que fora admitido com privilégios que seu status de força policial permitia que ele tivesse livre trânsito pelas cadeias e delegacias da região. Mas precisou entregar suas armas na porta da carceragem antes de entrar no andar das solitárias. Era um longo corredor com várias portas pesadas, cada uma com uma pequena janela gradeada que permitia ao carcereiro ver o preso, se olhasse para dentro. Da última cela no fundo do corredor vinha um canto lamentoso, numa voz grossa e afinada:

 _Mama put my guns in the ground_

 _I can't shoot them anymore_

 _That cold black cloud is comin' down_

 _Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door_

 _Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

 _Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

 _Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

 _Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door..._

O carcereiro se ajeitou quando viu a estrela no peito de Goku, que disse:

– Quero ver o prisioneiro Raditz Sayajin.

– É esse sujeito que canta – disse o carcereiro – antes ele cantava coisas mais animadas, músicas sobre cavaleiros fantasmas e mulheres assanhadas... mas depois da visita de uma mulher de preto foi ficando cada vez mais deprimido...

– Entendo... mas preciso vê-lo assim mesmo.

O carcereiro foi até o fundo do corredor e gritou:

– Visita, cabeludo!

– É meu irmão?

Goku riu.

– Não, é um xerife e disse que precisa te ver.

– Mande ele limpar a bunda do demônio, não quero ver nenhum tira.

Goku se aproximou da cela e disse:

– É o xerife Kakarotto, Raditz .

O rosto espantado de Raditz apareceu na janelinha e ele disse:

– CARAMBA, É VOCÊ MESMO! Abra essa porta agora, pedaço de esterco! – ele disse ao carcereiro.

– Olha... você é o homem morto mais abusado que eu conheci – resmungou o outro, abrindo a porta.

Para Goku, foi como ser abraçado por um urso. Raditz o agarrou e começou a chorar convulsivamente. Era aquela a visita que ele esperava desde que fora trancafiado ali. Era a única pessoa que ele realmente queria ver antes de morrer. Goku retribuiu o abraço sentindo muito pelo irmão. Ele soubera quase nada sobre ele nos últimos anos, a não ser que seu rosto estava sempre em muitos cartazes de procurado, sempre ao lado de Vegeta.

– Irmãozinho... eu achei que você não vinha... – ele disse, secando as lágrimas – eu pensei que aquele cretino do Vegeta tinha fugido, sei lá, para o Sul, sem dar meu recado...

– Ele deu... – riu Goku – e deu uma sorte danada porque eu não cumpri minha obrigação como homem da lei... eu agora sou o xerife de West Sayan, Raditz .

– Então é sério, isso não é um disfarce?

– Não. – ele riu – e eu fui eleito, sabia? Quase unanimidade. A diligência estava com os dias contados e minha mulher me convenceu que era uma ideia boa...

– Você se casou mesmo!

– E tenho um filho de quatro anos – Goku riu – Gohan. Ele tem todo jeito da nossa família, os cabelos assim que nem os nossos, os olhos bem pretos...

– Uau! Eu tenho um sobrinho. Se não estivesse preso aqui acho que eu o levaria para dar uma volta. Ele ia adorar passear com o tio Raditz!

Os dois riram, mas Goku ficou sério e perguntou:

– Você matou Freeza?

– Não. O desgraçado fugiu. Mas eu e Vegeta fizemos um estrago danado no bando. – ele riu – E pode ser que aquele lagarto do deserto tenha morrido dos ferimentos, porque o estrago nele também foi grande e nunca mais ouvimos falar nele. Mas se eu não vi o corpo, acho que ele pode estar por aí, escondido como réptil que é.

– Eu achei o outro sujeito que você matou.

– Eu e Vegeta – disse Raditz – foi uma bela vingança. Aquele era Nappa, o cara que traiu nosso pai.

– Eu sei – respondeu Goku. – percebi isso quando achei o cartaz que você deixou.

Goku ficou sério:

– Por que você não se emendou depois de ter a sua vingança, irmão? Agora você vai ser enforcado... e nós nunca iremos juntos atrás das esferas mágicas do nosso pai...

– Seria uma aventura – disse Raditz , sonhador – mas acho que posso escapar. Se conheço Vegeta, acredito que ele deve estar pensando num jeito de me tirar daqui.

– Certamente está. E acho que foi por isso que eu não o prendi...

Raditz olhou para o irmão e, de repente, sentiu uma pontada de pânico.

– Escuta, irmão... alguém sabe que você é meu irmão, sei lá, alguma autoridade?

– Eu fui obrigado a contar para o Hitto – disse Goku – ele é meu superior, afinal...

– VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO? – perguntou Raditz – justamente para o diabo careca? Se eu fugir ele vai culpar você, irmãozinho, não pensou nisso? Você vai perder sua estrela, pode até ser preso!

– Nah. Ele vai saber que foi Vegeta...

– Você conhece o lado bom e civilizado dele, mas eu sou um assassino e reconheço um igual, irmão. Pelo cargo e posição dele, ele não hesitaria em te colocar na linha de tiro. – Raditz encarou o irmão sério e disse – Kakarotto, é ruim aceitar a morte, mas eu te prometo que eu não vou tentar fugir, irmão. Se um de nós merece uma boa vida... é você, não eu, que sou um bandido inútil.

– Não diga isso. – Goku quase gritou com o irmão, sentindo lágrimas involuntárias se formando nos olhos – você tem um coração gigante... e só se tornou isso por causa daquele bando maldito e do cretino do Nappa. Se eu pudesse, eu te ajudaria a fugir, sim.

Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio, e, de repente, Goku teve uma lembrança iluminada e seus olhos se encheram de esperança quando ele encarou o irmão.

– Raditz, Você se lembra da história das esferas mágicas?

– Claro que me lembro, é óbvio. Todo mundo duvidou do nosso pai, mas ele provou que elas existiam e...

– Você se lembra o pedido do homem para o nosso pai? Ele disse que se tivesse menos de um ano de morto...

– ... As esferas poderiam revivê-lo! – completou Raditz . – será que...?

– Irmão... Se você for mesmo enforcado, eu vou atrás dessas esferas, te prometo. E mesmo que você morra, te trago de volta... Mas se mudar de ideia e fugir, eu não vou me importar. Tudo que eu quero é que você não morra... mas se morrer, eu prometo que vou atrás delas, só espero que não sejam uma farsa!

– Mesmo que sejam, meu irmão – Raditz pôs as duas mãos nos ombros de Goku – é uma esperança para você e para mim. E se for para eu morrer para que você continue a sua vida bem, com sua mulher e seu pequeno Gohan... é porque eu fiz por merecer isso.

Os dois abraçaram-se e Raditz disse, com a voz embargada:

– E eu te prometo que, se eu morrer e for revivido, tudo para mim será diferente. Não vou renascer para ser um assassino.

Goku parou de segurar as lágrimas. Tinha que ser verdade, a história das esferas. Seu irmão merecia uma outra vida.

Quando Goku saiu da cadeia, tomando a direção da casa do professor Kami, não viu duas figuras em roupas longas e escuras que se esconderam quando ele passou. Vegeta envergando sua batina e uma barba falsa até bem feita, cortesia de um amigo de Caulifla que trabalhava com teatro, e a própria, metida num hábito de freira escuro que escondia os seus cabelos espetados, aproximavam-se da cadeia.

– Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia, Vegie, fazer isso a essa hora?

– Tenho. O responsável pelo plantão da noite é um tal de Monaka, que é um idiota. De dia não teríamos a menor chance, nem mesmo com a carta eclesial falsa que eu arrumei. E ele precisa fugir ainda à noite... vamos entrar, deixar o material e sair. E antes do fim da noite, Raditz estará livre.

– Amém. – disse ela, sorrindo.

Notas:

NÃO ME MATEM, VEGEBULS! Não é como se o Vegeta amasse a Caulifla, é apenas uma amizade colorida. E ele ainda ama a Bulma.

Broly está aí com o visual do super, porque achei melhor do que o retratar como um louro esverdeado. Fala sério, não ia ser muito convincente.

E AGORA? Vocês acham que Raditz escapa ou enfrenta o seu destino? No próximo capítulo, "Como nasce uma lenda", vocês irão descobrir.

A citação do filme de Sergio Leone se refere ao medo da morte. Medo que Raditz certamente está sentindo e que pode influenciar nas suas decisões, quando Vegeta estiver diante dele com um bom plano de fuga. Veremos.

"Knokin' on the Heaven's Door" foi escrita em 1965, inspirada nos veteranos do Vietnan que não conseguiam paz ao voltar para casa. Foi gravada novamente em 1990 pelo Guns n' Roses e fez muito sucesso. Na época Axl Rose disse que um veterano da Guerra do Golfo provavelmente se sentiria identificado com a letra, porque as duas guerras, Vietnã e Iraque, tinham sido absurdamente estúpidas e haviam estragado as vidas de muitos jovens.

 _Mamãe ponha minhas armas no chão_

 _Eu não posso mais usá-las_

 _Esta fria nuvem negra está descendo_

 _Me sinto como se eu estivesse batendo na porta do céu_

 _Bate, bate, bate na porta do céu_

 _Bate, bate, bate na porta do céu_

 _Bate, bate, bate na porta do céu_

 _Bate, bate, bate na porta do céu_


	29. Capítulo 28 - como nasce uma lenda

**Capítulo 28 – Como nasce uma lenda**

" _Quando você está sofrendo é que você mostra quem você realmente é"_

(Ed Harris como o homem de Preto em Westworld, temporada 1, episódio "Chestnut")

 _Quando os traidores são chamados de heróis (ou heróis traidores, ele supôs de maneira carrancuda), os tempos sombrios devem ter chegado "._

(Stephen King, o pistoleiro – A Torre Negra, volume I)

Vegeta e Caulifla se aproximaram da entrada principal da Cadeia de Nova Sadala, coisa que qualquer criminoso sensato evitaria com todas as suas forças, mas os dois não eram exatamente poços de sensatez. Caulifla ia calada e de cabeça baixa, seguindo exatamente as instruções de Vegeta, que temia que o jeito rude dela pusesse tudo a perder.

A cadeia recebia religiosos a pedidos dos presos a qualquer hora, e Vegeta elaborara aquele plano sozinho, acreditando que teriam êxito se chegassem à noite e agissem rápido depois que Raditz recebesse o material. Diante dos portões fechados, Vegeta disse:

\- Abram em nome de Jesus porque eu preciso salvar uma alma ainda essa noite!

Um guarda aproximou-se constrangido, mas com o chapéu eclesial e a barba, No escuro, Vegeta parecia realmente um padre, e disse, estendendo um documento com uma escrita em caligrafia rebuscada e com um selo vermelho em alto relevo.

\- Vim a mando do Bispo de Nova Sadala, essa é uma carta episcopal.

\- Mas... padre, eu...

\- Padre não! MONSENHOR! Monsenhor Daishinkan, vim representando o Bispo Zen'Oh. Há um preso condenado que se recusa terminantemente a receber qualquer clérigo, não há?

\- Bem, verdade. Há sim, ele está no terceiro andar, o maldito Raditz, se recusa a atender padres, pastores, ele diz que quer que os religiosos em geral sentem no colo do capeta e rebolem...

\- Que sacrilégio – disse Vegeta, benzendo-se e olhando de lado para Caulifla, que o imitou, mas fazendo o sinal da cruz com a mão errada. – o bispo me mandou em missão para resgatar essa alma para a luz, senhor.

\- Mas às dez da noite? Imaginei que a essa hora padres estivessem dormindo...

\- E você acha que Satanás dorme, seu ímpio? - Vegeta encarou o homem com olhos furiosos e ele disse:

\- Bem, vou mostrar a carta para o oficial Monaka, se ele autorizar...

Caulifla esperou o guarda saiu e disse bem baixo, tensa:

\- E se mandarem a gente embora?

\- Monaka é um idiota. Aquele documento falso custou uma grana, vai enganá-lo, você vai ver...

\- E se aparecer o verdadeiro bispo ou algo que o valha?

\- Você acha mesmo que algum padre vai se importar com a alma de um filho da puta que nem o Raditz pra sair de casa a essa hora para salvá-lo?

Caulifla riu. Ela se importava com Raditz, mais do que gostaria de admitir, principalmente perto da irmã, que o monopolizava. Não chegava a ser apaixonada por ele como a irmã, nem se sentia tão ligada a ele quanto a Vegeta, mas gostava do jeito dele. Não conseguia imaginar o mundo sem Raditz, na verdade.

Depois de uma espera que pareceu eterna, o guarda voltou, com o papel assinado pelo oficial Monaka e disse:

\- Padre, o senhor tem meia hora, se ele ficar agressivo, chame um guarda. Preciso revistá-lo...

\- Tudo bem.

\- E à moça também.

\- O QUÊ? - Vegeta protestou indignado, completando – Você vai OUSAR tocar numa serva do Senhor, numa esposa de Cristo?

\- Bom, é que...

\- Pode me revistar à vontade, mas não toque em Irmã Brianne. – ele disse.

\- Mas... as mulheres são revistadas por uma secretária que não fica à noite... ela não deveria entrar...

\- Vai deixar uma freira no relento, à mercê dos criminosos que rondam pela cidade?

O guarda pensou um pouco e disse:

\- Ah, que seja. Ela pode entrar... é só uma moça que a gente vê que não faz mal a ninguém...

Vegeta deixou-se revistar, e ele não trazia absolutamente nada de suspeito. O sujeito viu um vidro grande na bolsa que ele carregava e ele disse:

\- Água benta, para aspersão. Direto do sagrado Rio Sadala...

O homem rapidamente colocou o vidro de volta na bolsa, porque a água do Rio Sadala era suja e fedida, todos sabiam disso. Por causa do discurso de Vegeta, Caulifla entrou sem nenhum problema e logo estavam na frente da cela de Raditz.

\- Mas esse sujeito é popular – disse o carceireiro.

Desde que Goku saíra, Raditz sequer pegara no violão e estava quieto, pensativo e num estranho silêncio. Foi quando o carcereiro disse:

\- Ô celebridade, parece que tem mais visita para você hoje. Não é uma prima e nem um tira... mas tem um padre e uma freira aqui.

\- Mande o padre tirar a saia e mandar brasa na freira no confessionário, quero que todos os religiosos do mundo sentem no colo do capeta, eu já disse que prefiro o inferno a uma missa.

O carceireiro deu de ombros e disse:

\- Ele não recebeu nenhum religioso, com vocês não seria diferente...

\- Entregue isso a ele, carcereiro – Vegeta disse e entregou ao homem um papel com um lagarto desenhado riscado de vermelho.

O carcereiro passou o papel para Raditz que ficou quase um minuto em silêncio antes de dizer:

\- Diga para o bastardo entrar. E a freira gostosa também.

Vegeta e Caulifla entraram e Raditz conteve uma gargalhada ao ver Vegeta disfarçado. Ele disse, debochadamente:

\- Padre! Finalmente alguém que pode salvar minha alma! E ainda trouxe uma irmã para rezar por mim!

Ele abraçou os dois de uma vez, aproveitando para dar um aperto num dos peitos de Caulifla, que deu um tapa nele. Eles sentaram-se na parte mais distante da cela e Vegeta começou a falar, bem baixo:

\- Eu estou aqui pra te salvar, mas o corpo todo, não só a alma.

Raditz olhava com um sorriso torto para Vegeta, que continuou falando:

\- Debaixo da roupa da Caulifla tem uma lima escondida, eu sei que isso só não adiantaria, mas eu consegui um ácido potente, tem um vidro aqui - ele tirou da bolsa o vidro de "água benta" e mostrou a Raditz – jogue nas grades quando as luzes estiverem apagadas, depois use a lima e você vai serrá-las como manteiga... Caulifla também tem uma corda longa enrolada sob as saias... você amarra na sua cama e desce, mais ou menos meia noite, na troca de guarda, nós damos um jeito nos caras lá embaixo e você desce, já temos um cavalo selado aqui perto...

O plano era mirabolante, mas bom. Provavelmente daria certo, mas Raditz disse:

\- Não, Vegeta. – ele encarou o parceiro com os seus enormes olhos pretos e disse – eu não vou fugir e me esconder mais uma vez. Cansei dessa vida de rato, saindo de um buraco, entrando no outro...

O outro o encarou perplexo e disse:

\- Como é que é?

\- Não vou fugir. Eu decidi isso. – Raditz tinha nos olhos a sua velha e conhecida expressão obstinada. Vegeta o vira assim quando ele dissera que eles matariam Nappa e acabariam com Freeza e quando o mandara escapar, deixando-o para trás. Caulifla segurava as bochechas com uma expressão penalizada e disse, num fiapo de voz:

\- Mas você vai morrer, Ditz.

Ele deu de ombros e disse:

\- Que seja. Mas vocês vão ficar vivos. Case com ela e Kale, Vegeta, ao mesmo tempo, faça muitos moleques intragáveis como vocês três – ele riu. – Eu simplesmente estou fora. Cansei.

Vegeta o sacudiu pelos ombros, sabia quando ele mentia.

\- Foi o xerife, não foi? Aquele maldito pedaço de asno certinho, ele te convenceu a virar esse cordeirinho manso, eu mato aquele cretino, mato.

Raditz encarou Vegeta e disse:

\- É verdade que ele veio aqui. Mas disse que não se meteria se eu quisesse fugir. Mas eu sei que agora que o diabo careca sabe que somos irmãos, fatalmente iria acabar com ele, achando que ele me ajudou. Mas foi o cansaço mesmo que me fez desistir. Depois... depois que isso tudo passar – ele fez um gesto amplo como que abrangendo tudo que o cercava – procure Kakarotto. Pode ser que ele precise de sua ajuda, não sei...

Raditz não queria contar sobre as esferas na frente de Caulifla. Ele decididamente não confiava na jovem trapaceira e sabia que ela provavelmente tentaria roubar as esferas para satisfazer suas próprias ambições, se soubesse sobre elas. A sua esperança era que Vegeta depois de sua execução procurasse o irmão e, quem sabe, o ajudasse a revivê-lo.

Mas Vegeta naquele momento estava apenas com raiva. Elaborara um ótimo plano. Tinha tido trabalho para tornar aquilo tudo real. E Raditz simplesmente se recusava a se salvar. Preferia morrer. E ele o conhecia, sabia que Raditz não iria colaborar. De repente, disse:

\- Vamos, Cauli, deixa esse babaca morrer. – a voz de Vegeta era fria e distante. Raditz suspirou, resignado. Aquilo devia ter realmente doído no parceiro. Antes de sair, Caulifla se agarrou a Raditz e deu um beijo sentido nele. Raditz correspondeu, bem humorado e disse, rindo, quando seus lábios deixaram os dele:

\- Não sabia que freiras beijavam assim tão bem...

Ela riu, enxugando as lágrimas e disse:

\- Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta.

Vegeta não disse nada. Não sentia nenhum ciúme de Caulifla com Raditz, porque havia sido assim desde o início, ela e Kale se revezavam com eles. Mas ele estava muito irritado com o parceiro quando disse:

\- Carcereiro, abra a cela. Esse idiota não quer ter sua alma salva.

\- Eu te disse, padre – o carcereiro abriu a porta e Vegeta ainda disse, voltando-se para Raditz:

\- Pode arder no inferno. Eu não ligo.

A porta da cela fechou-se e Raditz tornou a ficar em silêncio. E ficaria assim até a data da sua execução, que seria dentro de poucos dias.

O dia da execução amanheceu ensolarado, porém fresco, como sempre eram os últimos dias do Verão em Nova Sadala. Não parecia um bom dia para uma execução, porque era feriado local: celebrava-se a libertação de Nova Sadala das tropas rebeldes na época da guerra civil, mas foi por isso mesmo que o prefeito marcara a execução para aquele dia.

Emmah Daioh sabia que Raditz havia se envolvido, no passado, com sua amante favorita. Queria uma execução espetacular para um preso que ele particularmente odiava Hitto concordara porque queria de mostrar que havia pego um criminoso conhecido, era da sua personalidade gostar de incutir terror. O patíbulo havia sido montado na Praça Central de Nova Sadala, onde normalmente ocorriam festejos com música e dança, mas que, naquele feriado, seria palco de uma festa da morte.

A Cadeia de Nova Sadala era exatamente em frente à praça e, por mais que parecessem indiferentes, muitos dos guardas sentiam-se um pouco tristes porque naquele dia o mais carismático dos seus habitantes caminharia dali para a morte.

Logo pela manhã, Raditz tomou um banho e foi mal barbeado por um dos carcereiros, mas convenceu os seus algozes a não forçá-lo a cortar os cabelos, como era normal aos condenados:

\- Minha imagem é essa, quer que pensem que estão enforcando outro condenado? Eles esperam ver o corpo do Raditz cabeludo balançando na corda...

Goku o visitara todos os dias até a sua execução, mas, para evitar comentários, assistiria a execução no meio da multidão, como qualquer pessoa. Havia avisado a Raditz que quando tudo acabasse ele requisitaria o direito de transportar o corpo do irmão até West Sayan, onde ele seria enterrado.

Havia muitas pessoas interessadas em ver a caminhada daquele homem morto, a praça fervilhava de gente. Quando Raditz saiu, com as mãos amarradas atrás do corpo, e escoltado por quatro guardas, viu Hitto parado ao lado de uma pequena carroça aberta.

\- Para que isso? – ele perguntou, sem nunca perder o tom de deboche.

\- Seu transporte. – disse Hitto, secamente.

\- Eu vejo o patíbulo daqui – disse Raditz, apontando o centro da praça – e tenho pernas fortes o suficiente para caminhar até lá. Não vou subir nessa carroça como um boi velho indo para o matadouro.

\- É para sua própria segurança – disse Hitto, irritado, e Raditz gargalhou.

\- Qual é realmente a diferença entre ser morto na forca ou levar um tiro no caminho? Não. Eu irei andando, ou você vai ter que me dar um tiro e me matar aqui mesmo, Diabo Careca. – ele encarou o outro maliciosamente.

Era aquilo que mais irritava em Raditz, a sua capacidade de levar o jogo sempre para o seu próprio campo. Hitto sabia que seria horrível e humilhante obrigar os guardas a empurrarem o gigantesco homem para dentro da carroça, e ele definitivamente não o executaria ali mesmo. Foi pesando tudo isso, que disse:

\- Pode caminhar, então. Guardas, mantenham a escolta. As autoridades já estão indo para o palanque.

A execução estava marcada para o meio-dia e o sol já se aproximava do zênite quando os guardas abriram caminho em meio à multidão e Raditz começou sua última caminhada, os passos do homem morto. Ele andava de cabeça erguida e sem fugir de nenhum dos olhares de ódio que eventualmente lhe eram direcionados. Ele não se sentia devedor de nenhuma daquelas pessoas, era apenas um homem que havia desafiado a autoridade e o sistema. E matado algumas pessoas, é claro.

Às vezes, ele percebia o olhar cobiçoso de alguma mulher, afinal, ele era maior e muito mais impressionante que qualquer um dos homens que o escoltavam, incluindo o próprio Hitto. No meio destas, ele pôde ver Hime, que trajava seu hipócrita traje de viúva e Kale, que tinha uma expressão tristonha. Não viu Caulifla nem Vegeta perto dela, então concluiu que eles haviam voltado para Porto Feroz.

Kale soluçou audivelmente quando ele passou perto e ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, como que dizendo "Não chore, garota" e isso teve efeito contrário: a moça, que era pequena e magrinha, foi então sacudida por um choro convulso e, correndo entre os guardas, se agarrou ao peito largo dele. Um guarda a tirou de lá e evitou o tumulto, mas a imagem dela gritando "Raditz, eu te amo" já foi o suficiente para mudar um pouco o ânimo de algumas pessoas em volta dele, que ainda disse algumas palavras suaves de consolo para ela antes de ser reconduzido à sua caminhada.

O patíbulo era alto o suficiente para ser visto de qualquer lugar da praça e havia sido armado para dar o tom de espetáculo àquela execução. Uma escada de muitos degraus foi subida por Raditz com a mesma serenidade com a qual ele atravessara a praça. Apenas dois guardas e Hitto subiram com ele, e, ao lado da alavanca que acionaria o alçapão que o faria cair para a morte, já estava posicionado um homem encapuzado, seu carrasco. Ele fez um cumprimento simpático com a cabeça para o homem, que, mesmo encapuzado, olhou para baixo.

Era incômodo matar alguém que caminhava tão serenamente para a própria morte, e Hitto sabia disso. O Xerife Regional era inteligente o suficiente para perceber que a sanha assassina da multidão sobre Raditz diminuíra consideravelmente à medida que ele caminhara pela praça. Enquanto ele era um condenado sujo e cruel na cadeia, as pessoas o queriam morto, mas ele acabara de caminhar com a serenidade de um monge e a galhardia de um monarca entre eles, sem demonstrar nem um pingo de medo do que estava por vir. Era difícil não admirá-lo depois disso.

Por isso mesmo, Hitto começou a ler sua sentença assim que foi posto sobre o alçapão e a corda foi colocada pelo carrasco em volta de seu pescoço. Os crimes eram os que todos conheciam: roubo de material do governo, conspiração com rebeldes por vender explosivos para eles, assaltos a bancos em todo perímetro que ia de Nova Sadala até Oozaru, prejuízo ao Erário ao atrasar a obra da ferrovia...

Raditz começou a rir no meio da sentença. Logo a sua risada era mais alta que a voz de Hitto, que disse aos dois guardas:

\- Alguém controle o condenado!

Os dois se entreolharam. Mesmo com as mãos amarradas nas suas costas, Raditz era um homem enorme e os derrubaria com uma simples cotovelada. Nenhum deles se animou a "controlar" a risada de Raditz, que foi interrompida rispidamente por Hitto quando ele disse:

\- Posso saber o motivo da risada, condenado?

Raditz encarou o "Diabo Careca". No fundo, o admirava, porque ele havia vencido a guerra entre os dois, embora não se desse conta. Raditz achava que a única coisa que restava a um condenado à forca era espernear, e estava disposto a fazer isso de forma que Hitto jamais o esquecesse. Ele deu um passo à frente, saindo da direção do alçapão e ainda encarando Hitto, que levou a mão à pistola. Baixo, para que a multidão não escutasse, Raditz disse:

\- Medo de mim, autoridade? Eu sou o indefeso aqui, lembre-se... mas preciso esclarecer o motivo do meu riso...

Ele encarou a multidão. Uma massa de pessoas que o olhava, com curiosidade, tentando descobrir o que ia nos pensamentos daquele notório e perigoso bandido. E ele não hesitou em expor o que estava pensando:

\- Povo de Nova Sadala – ele começou, e no silêncio da praça, sua voz ecoou como um trovão – e cometi muito mais crimes do que esses pelos quais sou condenado. E não tenham pena de mim, porque certamente essa corda ao redor do meu pescoço é bem merecida!

\- Eu tive um bom pai – prosseguiu – e uma ótima mãe, mas fui tirado deles aos seis anos e, desde então, fui criado pelo bando de Freeza!

Um murmúrio percorreu a multidão. Mesmo seis anos após o fim do bando, o nome de Freeza ainda provocava calafrios nas pessoas. Raditz prosseguiu:

\- Estive no bando por muitos anos, e com eles cometi as piores atrocidades, crimes muito piores do que esses pelos quais sou condenado. Talvez algum de vocês tenha sido assaltado por mim quando eu era conhecido como o Gavião do bando das aves de rapina. E talvez alguns de vocês tenham me odiado nesse tempo, mas saibam que nunca um homem trabalhador morreu com tiros do meu revólver ou com cortes das minhas facas!

\- Fui, sim, assassino. E devo ter matado mais de vinte homens, todos do bando de Freeza, todos a mando do monstro. Até que eu e meu amigo Vegeta nos rebelamos e fizemos o que essas autoridades molengas não conseguiram com vinte anos de perseguição! Eu matei muitos dos homens do bando de Freeza, e feri seriamente ele mesmo, e graças a mim e a Vegeta não há mais roubos de gado e nem terror nos arredores de Vegetown, porque o bando se foi para sempre!

\- Claro que serei enforcado, - ele prosseguiu – não por todas essas mortes, mas por prejudicar os ricos e os políticos dessa cidade hipócrita. Nova Sadala, eu estive em suas entranhas e senti seu cheiro imundo, e eu sei os seus segredos... e é por isso que me querem morto.

\- O prefeito Emmah Daioh, o mesmo que construiu esse patíbulo, mantém amantes com dinheiro do povo! E seu parceiro político, o senador Gowasu... mantém rico e próspero o maior bordel da cidade, o Castelo da Serpente... e é melhor nem comentar do que se diz de Zamasu, seu filho e oficial do forte da cidade, as paredes daquele quartel tremeriam se seus segredos viessem à tona!

\- E como os políticos dessa cidade, muitos homens ricos e abastados aqui se dizem honrados, mas vivem atrás das mulheres da zona de prostituição, essas sim, que me amam e chorarão minha morte por anos... porque enquanto os homens de bem deixavam fortunas para deitarem-se em suas camas – ele deu seu melhor riso zombeteiro – elas vinham até a mim de graça: o bandido, o sujo, o imundo.

\- E eu digo por último que apenas este homem – ele apontou para Hitto com o queixo – merece a sua confiança. O único justo no meio de tantos injustos. O único mal dele, como o meu, é ser uma assassino e gostar do que faz. – ele encarou o homem – mas qual o mal de um assassinato, se o assassino está do lado da lei? Mate-me, Nova Sadala. Mate-me, mas não se esqueça de minhas palavras: os seus maiores inimigos não são necessariamente os fora-da-lei.

Ele deu um passo atrás e ficou em silêncio. Estava sobre o alçapão e era uma questão de segundos até ser morto. Mas a praça explodiu em protestos e vaias, e logo parte da multidão pedia clemência para Raditz Sayajin, que não podia deixar de rir da confusão que havia provocado.

Mas, de repente, seu sorriso desapareceu. Ele podia duvidar do que seus olhos viam, afinal, o homem estava no meio da multidão, mas olhava diretamente para o seu rosto, e, quando tirou o chapéu, ele pôde ter certeza de quem se tratava: a cabeça calva, os olhos violáceos cercados por olheiras profundas e algo novo: metade do rosto coberta por uma cicatriz de queimadura que ele mesmo havia provocado, cinco anos antes. Por causa dele, foram essas as últimas palavras de Raditz Sayajin:

\- Lagarto maldito!

Hitto ordenou que o carrasco acionasse a alavanca antes que a multidão se revoltasse, e com um baque seco, o alçapão abriu-se e Raditz caiu. Ele desapareceu do patíbulo, com a mancha negra que eram seus cabelos o seguindo. A corda em seu pescoço se esticou e quebrou-lhe uma vértebra cervical imediatamente. Raditz sequer se moveu após isso: o corpo gigantesco e os braços fortes penderam inertes quando o filho mais velho de Bardock parou de respirar e deixou de viver.

A praça ficou em silêncio. Raditz estava morto. As pessoas começaram a sair dali, caladas, mas quando alcançaram as ruas laterais, começaram a falar sobre ele. O bandido seria lembrado como homem corajoso e sem medo, e ninguém se preocuparia em lembrar-se que para um condenado, que não tinha mais nada a perder, era fácil falar o que quisesse sobre os políticos e os ricos. O que ficaria daquele discurso era o fato de que cada palavra havia soado como verdade – porque a maior parte, de fato, o era.

Mas, à medida que ganhou as ruas e chegou aos demais habitantes, o discurso de Raditz foi se tornando maior e mais enfático do que havia sido na verdade. E, depois de morto, Raditz passou a ser amado pelas pessoas de Nova Sadala como um homem sem medo de dizer aquilo que pensava. E foi assim que um reles bandido, um assassino do bando de Freeza, morreu para se tornar uma lenda.

Goku encarou o corpo do irmão deitado sobre a pedra fria do necrotério. Havia testemunhado sua execução e não pôde deixar de admirar a coragem e a sabedoria do irmão, que morrera como se, de fato, não fosse possível reviver. E aquela era realmente uma possibilidade, mas, mesmo diante do corpo morto de Raditz, ele se recusava a aceitá-la. Iria atrás das esferas e o reviveria.

Desprovido de vida e nu, ainda assim, o enorme e forte corpo de Raditz era impressionante. Uma mancha escura formara-se ao redor de seu pescoço, onde a corda o apertara, e a hemorragia súbita provocada por rupturas de vasos e veias deixara seu rosto arroxeado, com olheiras escuras profundas. Mas, mesmo assim, de olhos fechados, ele conservara de alguma forma sua expressão debochada e seu ar de ironia.

Goku abriu o pacote com as roupas que o irmão usava quando havia sido preso. Ele as levara a uma lavanderia e vestiria o corpo, seguindo a vontade que o próprio irmão expressara para ele na véspera. Fez isso em silêncio e, com alguma dificuldade, calçou nele as enormes botas, das quais tirara as esporas. Quando terminou tudo ele disse, com a voz embargada:

\- É isso, irmão. Hora de voltar para casa.

Em Porto Feroz, Vegeta despertou no dia seguinte antes de amanhecer, entre Caulifla e Kale. Ele havia permanecido em Nova Sadala, incógnito, usando roupas velhas e maltrapilhas, como se fosse um mendigo, enquanto Caulifla usara roupas masculinas. Ao contrário do que Raditz imaginara, ele assistira e execução e, apesar da raiva que sentira dele, sentira sua alma lavada pelas palavras do discurso do amigo.

Sim, amigo. Não haviam jamais se tratado por essa palavra, mas a verdade era que Raditz era o único amigo que, de fato, Vegeta tivera em toda sua vida. E agora ele se sentia vazio e mutilado, porque não tinha mais o parceiro de crime para provocar, irritar e dizer que não era tão bom quanto pensava.

Ao cair da noite, ele e Caulifla encontraram Kale e a convenceram de ir com eles de volta a Porto Feroz. Não havia mais sentido ela ficar ali. Contrariando seus princípios de nunca se embriagar, Vegeta bebeu tanto com Kale e Caulifla que sequer soube como foi parar no quarto com as duas. Como acordara completamente vestido, concluiu que havia ficado num estado tão imprestável e miserável que só restou às duas carregá-lo para ali e largá-lo na cama.

Um gosto ruim tomava sua boca, e não era apenas a ressaca da bebida, mas raiva. Na sua mente, havia apenas um culpado: Kakarotto. Raditz não fugira por causa do pateta do irmão, e ele prometeu a si mesmo que mataria o desgraçado. E o mataria logo, na frente de toda West Sayan. Se Raditz pagara com a vida para que o maldito tivesse aquela estrela no peito, ele faria o desgraçado pagar o preço exato que valia a vida de Raditz.

Ele se levantou e olhou para as garotas, ainda adormecidas. Podia fazer o que Raditz aconselhara, ficar com as duas, formar um novo bando. Mas não queria aquilo. As garotas eram apenas trapaceiras, não criminosas e, definitivamente, não seriam assassinas ou bandidas. Ele recolheu suas coisas. Tirou a roupa de mendigo e vestiu novamente seu traje preto e ajeitou na sua cabeça o chapéu, olhando-se no espelho.

Agora ele era novamente o homem de preto. O assassino cruel. E faria Kakarotto pagar pela morte de Raditz. Sem esperar Caulifla ou Kale acordarem, ele saiu para evitar qualquer espécie de despedida, certo que agora partiria para uma jornada de vida ou morte.

A uma boa distância dali, Freeza estava deitado num quarto, olhando para o teto. E também pensava em vingança.

Notas:

Não me odeiem. Só isso que eu digo. Também doeu em mim escrever essa morte.

Vegeta agora odeia Goku. Na história da série "A Torre Negra", o homem de preto é perseguido pelo pistoleiro. E agora o homem de preto persegue nosso pistoleiro. Como vai acabar essa história?

As citações desse capítulo são de obras diferentes. Um dos melhores personagens de "Westworld", o homem de preto um dia foi um jovem idealista, virado do avesso pela vida. Já a citação da série " A Torre Negra" se refere ao reinado de um homem de preto que governa uma cidade não muito diferente de Nova Sadala.

O próximo capítulo será bem diferente desse. Aguardem...


	30. capítulo 29 - Tayoken, luz do meu sol

**Capítulo 29 - Taioken, luz do meu sol**

" _Kohana: Leva meu coração contigo, quando fores..._

 _Akecheta: Fica com o meu no lugar dele"_

(Westworld, Temporada 02, episódio 8, "Kiksuya")

Enquanto Goku estava em viagem para Nova Sadala, West Sayan seguiu no seu ritmo lento de todos os dias. Piccolo continuava entalhando detalhes interessantes e trabalhosos nas tampas dos caixões mais caros para se distrair, sendo eventualmente interrompido pelas visitas do pequeno Gohan que tinha desenvolvido um estranho fascínio pela morbidez da funerária. Oolong continuava vendendo suas roupas aos mineiros e apregoando junto às mulheres a elegância dos chapéus que trouxera de sua última viagem a Nova Sadala. O Senhor Kame tinha um novo ajudante, o jovem Pual, amigo de Yamcha. E o bordel de Yamcha continuava contemplando debochadamente o armazém de Bulma, do outro lado da rua, lembrando a ela que era divorciada de um homem que não era exatamente "decente" nos conceitos de rígida moral de West Sayan.

Em sua casa, Chichi continua com suas tarefas de todos os dias, fervendo o leite, fazendo os queijos e, isso a entristecia um pouco, fazendo muito menos comida que o habitual, afinal, seu faminto marido estava numa viagem que deveria durar mais alguns dias. Numa manhã, poucos dias após a partida de Goku, no entanto, aconteceu algo que não era comum. O índio Tenshin Han saiu do mato da campina, coisa que raramente fazia, e caminhou até a porta da casa de Goku. Parou um instante, hesitando. Sabia que os homens batiam à porta, mas não sabia exatamente como faze-lo sem soar rude, e, por isso, deu três batidas de leve à porta, que Chichi abriu, limpando as mãos no avental com um olhar intrigado.

\- Bom dia, Tenshin... – ela disse, encarando o semblante preocupado do índio. – No que posso te ajudar?

\- Bom dia, esposa de Goku. Ele demora voltar? – A voz do índio tinha uma falsa neutralidade, Chichi podia sentir a preocupação sob o seu tom casual.

\- Eu não sei, Tenshin... ele tem um problema e...

\- Tenshin sabe, senhora, Tenshin sabe sobre o irmão e sente muito. Mas Tenshin precisa falar com Goku sobre coisas que viu no céu... quando ele voltar, pede para procurar Tenshin na campina, por favor.

Chichi assentiu, preocupada. Ela aprendera com o marido a levar a sério as premonições de Tenshin, porque, afinal, uma delas o havia salvo quando era um menino. Ela também não tinha nenhum preconceito pelo fato dele ser um índio, afinal, havia aprendido com o pai que os homens nasciam todos iguais e Deus amava a todos do mesmo jeito.

Mas não era toda cidade que pensava assim.

Quando Tenshin deu meia volta e deu a volta ao lado da casa na direção da passagem para a campina ao lado do Saloon, duas mulheres vestidas inteiramente de preto o olharam com uma mistura de nojo e desprezo, como se ele fosse um inseto asqueroso.

\- Como pode, o xerife ter amizade com um sujeito de pele vermelha – disse a mais velha, que, por acaso, era a mesma senhora Octógono que, um dia, havia enchido de ideias sobre pecado a cabeça de Chichi.

\- Inaceitável – ecoou a outra.

Lunch havia acabado de sair para varrer a frente do saloon e ouviu o diálogo inteiro. Subitamente, sentiu seu sangue ferver e se aproximou das duas velhas brandindo a vassoura como se fosse uma espada de duas mãos:

\- Quem são vocês duas para falarem do Tenshin, abutres malditos?

As velhas voltaram-se para ela, espantadas. Tenshin parou onde estava, petrificado. Ela prosseguiu, ainda irritada:

\- Tenshin é um homem muito melhor que qualquer branco de West Sayan. E se Goku percebe isso, é porque ele também é uma das pessoas mais decentes daqui, não perde seu tempo tomando conta da vida dos outros como vocês duas, lacraias velhas! – ela as enxotou como se fossem baratas, brandindo a vassoura. Já fora do alcance de uma vassourada, a senhora Octógono ainda disse:

\- Tinha que ser uma vagabunda como ela, que vive no meio dos homens, para se meter com um índio!

Lunch deu um grito e ia partir para cima da velha quando sentiu os braços de Tenshin segurando-a. Ela voltou-se, tentando argumentar com ele, que disse apenas:

\- Não vale a pena, Cabelos de Sol. Elas não valem a pena.

Algo dentro de Lunch se quebrou com aquelas palavras dele, ela sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, mas ele manteve a distância entre eles. Antes de soltá-la, ele disse, suavemente:

\- Gente branca acha que lugar de Tenshin é na campina. – ele virou-se, sem olhar para trás e disse – e talvez seja.

Ela o viu se afastando e um nó se formou em sua garganta, se que ela soubesse exatamente porquê.

Lunch trabalhou furiosamente o resto do dia, aprontando o saloon para a noite. Não sabia exatamente por que, mas as palavras de Tenshin a tinham machucado ainda mais do que o que as velhas haviam dito. Ficou pensando se ela também não fazia parte da "gente branca" a qual ele se referia. Por sua vez, na campina, os sentimentos confusos de Tenshin o faziam perder a pontaria, não conseguira caçar nada durante todo o dia. Houve um momento em que ele simplesmente desistiu e foi para o seu lugar favorito.

Era um ponto da campina onde o mato era dourado e alto, e o vento batia levemente, fazendo as grandes folhas o acariciarem suavemente. Dali ele conseguia ver, sem ser visto, a única parte da cidade que, de fato, o interessava: os fundos do saloon, onde, às vezes, ela aparecia, atarefada e aborrecida, sempre gritando e brigando com alguém. Ele perdera a conta de quantas vezes sentara-se ali e sorrira para si mesmo observando a sua linda mulher dos cabelos de sol.

Naquela tarde, ele viu quando ela passou, indo na direção do "poço". Chamavam o lugar de poço, mas era uma pequena nascente onde as pessoas levavam suas roupas para lavar. Alguém havia juntado pedras em volta, e a mistura de sabão e alvejantes as deixara esbranquiçadas como ossos. Nos vãos das pedras escondiam-se sapos e rãs, e, muitas vezes, a temida cobra boca-de-algodão, que gostava de lugares úmidos e costumava comer sapos e rãs.

Lunch normalmente não parava ali sem antes checar o perímetro, evitando não apenas as cobras como os escorpiões e aranhas que às vezes apareciam por ali, mas naquele dia ela ainda estava furiosa e sentida, portanto distraiu-se e não percebeu quando sua saia passou sobre uma cobra e, arrastando-a para dentro de suas anáguas, a irritou fazendo armar-se para o bote, que acertou seu tornozelo esquerdo com uma picada forte e potencialmente fatal.

Ela sentiu a dor antes de entender o que havia acontecido. Sua perna dobrou-se involuntariamente, seu joelho bateu numa pedra e ela gritou. À picada lancinante se seguiu uma dor aguda, como se um ferro em brasa estivesse sendo cravado na sua perna, e ela ofegava e não conseguia se mexer. Seu grito tornou-se um gemido débil quando ela viu a boca-de-algodão serpenteando para dentro do mato: iria morrer ali, a cobra devia ter injetado uma dose fatal.

Foi quando os braços dele a envolveram, e ela sentiu o seu cheiro, o cheiro de capim, de couro e de terra. E ela o olhou, encarando os três olhos arregalados e disse, sentindo a voz fugir-lhe:

\- Cobra.

Ele a carregou, e corria. Ela percebeu que estava entrando no saloon, ouviu vozes e gritos e a resposta áspera dele. E então, tudo ficou completamente escuro.

Tenshin havia pressentido o perigo antes que a serpente a picasse, e correu, saindo so seu esconderijo e apressando o passo quando o grito o atingiu. Quando a viu, caída sobre as pedras do poço, achou que era tarde, mas a carregou nos braços até o saloon. Àquela hora apenas Maron e Yajirobe estavam ali, e espantaram-se quando o viram chegar com ela nos braços.

\- Cobra picou – ele disse. – Tenshin vai tentar salvar. Consegue faca afiada. – ele ordenou a Yajirobe, que correu para a cozinha.

Ele nunca havia subido ao segundo andar, mas sabia, sem que ninguém o dissesse, para onde deveria ir. Entrou no quarto dela e colocou Lunch na cama, então suspendeu-lhe as saias e anáguas. Localizou a picada na panturrilha esquerda, e, rasgando uma tira de tecido da anágua dela, amarrou-lhe um garrote firme na altura da coxa, para evitar que o veneno circulasse e a matasse. Yajirobe apareceu com a faca e Tenshin não hesitou nem por um instante: de forma calculada fez um corte profundo próximo à picada, onde colou sua boca, sugando através do corte e sentindo o gosto amargo e metálico da mistura do sangue dela com veneno, que ele cuspiu antes de tornar a sugar novamente. Fez isso até perceber que apenas sangue puro vertia do talho. Segurou o corte, firme, e tornou levantar a saia dela, observando a pele da coxa atentamente.

Tenshin sabia que se deixasse o veneno circular pelo corpo de Lunch ela certamente morreria. Mas sabia que podia ver os sinais da circulação, que seriam manchas roxas e inchaço. Vendo que a pele continuava lisa e macia e não inchada e brilhante, ele arrancou mais um pedaço de tecido da anágua e amarrou em volta da picada e do corte, que continuou segurando até que o sangue estancasse. Depois, cuidadosamente, desfez o torniquete. Lunch deu um suspiro profundo e abriu os olhos quando ele desfez o aperto e disse, debilmente:

\- Tenshin...

Ele olhou para o rosto dela e suspirou aliviado. Sua bela Cabelos de Sol não ia morrer da picada da cobra. Delicadamente, ele retirou os sapatos dela para olhar-lhe os pés, porque o veneno poderia não ter circulado para o corpo, mas sim para as extremidades. Ao perceber que não havia sinal de congestão ou inchaços nos pés delicados, ele deixou-se cair de joelhos na beirada da cama, fechando os olhos e segurando os lençóis sob a perna dela, contendo a vontade que tinha de chorar de alívio. De repente, ele a ouviu dizer:

\- Tenshin... você me salvou?

Ele ergueu os olhos. O rosto dela estava suado e seus cabelos grudavam-se nas temporas. Ele ficou de pé ao lado da cama e só então percebeu que Yajirobe e Maron encontravam-se de pé, no limiar do quarto, apavorados demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Ele se virou para ela e disse:

\- Você vai viver, Cabelos de Sol... Tenshin tirou todo veneno que pôde...

Ele fez menção de sair e ela disse:

\- Não, por favor... fique.

Ele olhou para a porta e Maron e Yajirobe pareceram entender, porque ambos deixaram imediatamente o lugar onde estavam e saíram, fechando a porta atrás deles. Lunch sentou-se melhor, acomodando-se contra a cabeceira da cama e disse:

\- Me sinto tonta e com sede... ela apontou uma jarra de água que ficava sobre sua mesa de cabeceira e ele encheu um copo d'água. Percebendo que ela não conseguiria sustentar o copo, ele o segurou junto aos lábios dela, enquanto ela bebia vagarosamente o líquido até dizer a ele que chegava.

Ele pousou o copo sobre a mesa de cabeceira e os dois ficaram se encarando.

\- Descansa, Cabelos de Sol – ele disse e sorriu.

\- Fica aqui comigo, Tenshin... por favor – ela sussurrou e ele respondeu:

\- Tenshin não vai a lugar nenhum enquanto Cabelos de Sol não estiver boa. Ele deu a volta na cama e sentou-se numa cadeira junto à janela, olhando para ela.

Ele a havia deitado sobre as cobertas. Lunch se ergueu, sentindo a dor da perna onde havia sido picada, mas ainda assim, livrou-se do corpete que usava sobre o vestido e, então, do próprio vestido. Ficou com a combinação de algodão branco e as anáguas e então, meteu-se sob as cobertas. Tenshin permanecera impassível até que ela puxou as cobertas e disse:

\- Junto de mim, Tenshin, por favor.

Ele hesitou. Olhou para o rosto dela longamente antes de tirar o gibão de couro e os mocassins que usava que usava e, apenas de calças, sem a camisa, deitar-se na cama. Ela agarrou-se ao seu tronco e ele sentiu, preocupado, que suores frios banhavam seu corpo. Talvez uma pequena fração do veneno, suficiente para provocar aquela reação, ainda circulasse pelo corpo dela. Ele a envolveu com seus braços e a conservou junto ao seu torso nu.

\- Descansa, Cabelos de Sol.

Ela fechou os olhos e em pouco tempo, adormecia. Tenshin olhou pela janela e viu a escuridão descendo sob a campina. E teve medo, mas se acomodou junto a ela, vigiando o sono intranquilo da mulher cuja vida ele acabara de salvar. Não havia mais jeito de negar o que sentia. Não havia mais jeito de não querer ficar assim, daquela forma, ao lado dela. Havia cruzado a linha, agora, nada mais seria como antes. Perdeu a noção do tempo, era como se só existisse o agora, onde estava escuro e ele estava abraçado à linda mulher dos cabelos de sol.

Muitas horas depois, Lunch despertou. A cabeça doía, a perna, o lugar onde havia sido picada, também. Mas havia braços fortes em volta dela, havia um coração batendo, ela podia escutar, junto ao seu ouvido. E ela se aninhou a ele, fechando os olhos, e sentiu o seu cheiro: mato da campina, terra e couro cru. A pele dele era quente e seu peito era liso, quase sem pelos. Ela arriscou uma olhada no rosto do índio, que havia adormecido e ressonava suavemente.

Estendeu uma das mãos e acariciou o rosto de Tenshin. Ele despertou imediatamente com o toque e a encarou. A mão pequena dela era, sim, um pouco áspera e calejada, graças a anos de trabalho duro no saloon, mas aquele toque em seu rosto o fez abrir um sorriso amplo e espontâneo que ela devolveu. E em resposta, ele a puxou para cima, para si, e beijou-a com o carinho que ele julgava que ela merecia e jamais tivera.

Nos anos em que fora abusada, ela conseguira sempre evitar os beijos do padrasto, e, com o tempo, ele se contentava em apenas usar seu corpo. Agora, então, pela primeira vez na sua vida, ela recebia e dava um beijo de amor, e mesmo debilitada ela se lançou nele de olhos fechados, e a boca de Tenshin era quente contra a sua, e a língua dele buscou a dela e, como tudo que ela sentira até ali por ele, era algo novo, puro e brilhante que a fazia sentir-se finalmente amada em sua vida.

E quando separaram-se, ofegantes, ele simplesmente disse:

\- O coração de Tenshin é seu, Cabelos de Sol. E sempre será. Mesmo que Tenshin morra, mesmo que sua tribo ou a tribo de Tenshin proíbam... mesmo que digam que não pode, Tenshin sempre vai ter Cabelos de Sol dentro do seu coração.

\- Eu também amo você, Tenshin... amo e sempre vou amar.

Os dois tornaram a se beijar longamente, e Tenshin debruçou sobre seu corpo e a prendeu entre os braços. Como a queria, como a amava. Mas a razão falou mais forte e ele disse:

\- Cabelos de Sol, enquanto o veneno não for todo embora, enquanto você não estiver bem, não pode fazer esforço assim. Tenshin fica até amanhecer, chama doutor branco...

\- Você vai embora? – ela sussurrou, asustada.

\- Não. – ele sorriu – mas Tenshin fica na campina até Cabelos de sol ficar boa. Então Tenshin volta quando for chamado.

Nos dias seguintes, ela foi melhorando aos poucos, mas ainda sentia os efeitos ruins do veneno, e sabia que jamais seria a mesma. O corte por onde o veneno saíra, cicatrizou. A perna parou de doer, as febres foram embora, e todos os dias, Tenshin aparecia pouco antes dela abrir o saloon. Ele vinha, conversavam um pouco e ele voltava para sua barraca na campina, onde adormecia pensando nela.

Alguns dias depois do acidente com a cobra ela disse, quando ele apareceu ao anoitecer:

\- Estou boa, Tenshin.

Ele a olhou longamente e disse então:

\- Se você quiser Tenhsin volta quando as luzes estiverem todas apagadas.

Ela assentiu, e naquela noite foi impossível trabalhar direito. Ela só pensava no que aconteceria quando ele chegasse, quando pudesse finalmente estar com ele. Quando fechou as portas do Saloon, foi até os fundos. Tenshin estava lá, parado, esperando-a. Subiram juntos, em silêncio. Ela fechou a porta do quarto, mas não apagou o lampião. Tinha pavor de ser tocada no escuro, e por isso queria ama-lo sob a luz tênue da chama a gás, que, no entanto, ela diminuiu.

Ele tirou o gibão de couro e disse a ela:

\- Tenshin só toca Cabelos de Sol onde ela permitir.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para ela ir até ele e jogar os braços em volta do seu pescoço, puxando-o para um beijo profundo e sentido. Ela o puxou para a cama, ainda sentindo-se como uma estranha caminhando por uma terra desconhecida, mas quando ele debruçou-se sobre seu corpo ela sussurrou:

\- Tire minha roupa, Tenshin... faça-me sua, ame sua Cabelos de Sol.

E ele obedeceu, desatando laços que prendiam o corpete, ajudando-a com o vestido, a combinação, a roupa de baixo. E ele mesmo tirou sua calça de couro e deitou-se, nu, ao lado dela. As mãos dele percorreram seu corpo, e ele a beijou, estreitando-a nos braços e sentindo aquele corpo macio e quente contra o seu, e era o contraste entre peles um combustível para o incêndio entre os dois.

A boca de Tenshin começou a explorar o corpo dela, pescoço, colo, seios. Ele a cheirava, sentia cada pedacinho dela. Sua mão direita então abriu caminho pelos pelos entre as pernas dela e a tocou suavemente ali, fazendo com que um gemido involuntário escapasse dela, assustando-a com o que sentia.

Ele parou e a olhou nos olhos, dizendo:

\- Tenshin sabe seus medos. Tenshin sabe que homem ruim fez mal a Cabelos de Sol. Tenshin quer Cabelos de Sol feliz.

Em resposta, ela puxou-o e o fez beijar novamente seus seios, e ele desceu, beijando o caminho entre seus seios, seu ventre, até chegar entre suas pernas e começar a beija-la ali.

A boca de Tenshin achou o ponto que a fez gemer e vibrar, e ela sentiu o que nunca sentira, um crescente de sensações boas e libertadoras, que a faziam pedir mais e mais dele. A língua dele explorava seu sexo, indo e voltando, tocando-a com delicadeza até que ela arqueou o corpo e gozou para ele, gemendo alto e tremendo enquanto a língua dele não parava a carícia insistente, fazendo o orgasmo se repetir outra e outra vez antes que ela pedisse:

\- Vem e me faz tua...

Ele deitou-se sobre ela. Penetrou-a delicadamente, Parou quando sentiu-se completamente envolvido por ela, ofegante, desejoso. Sua boca buscou a dela por um beijo como ele jamais experimentara, e eles estavam unidos e eram um só quando ele começou a mover o corpo sobre o dela, empurrando-a para um novo orgasmo que a fez gritar de prazer antes dele mesmo perder o controle e gemer alto, derramando-se dentro da linda mulher que ele amara assim que vira pela primeira vez.

Ficaram abraçados, e ali não havia diferença, não havia tabu algum entre eles. Não eram um índio e uma branca, mas um homem e uma mulher que se amavam contra tudo e contra todas as possibilidades. De repente, ela disse:

\- Como você sabia, Tenhsin? Como sabia da minha história?

Ele suspirou e disse:

\- Tenhsin vê coisas. Sempre viu. Quando viu cabelos de sol primeira vez, percebeu nos olhos tristezas infinitas... e o tempo fez Tenhsin enxergar toda história.

\- Toda história?

\- Sim, Toda.

Ela o abraçou com mais força e disse:

\- Quem te mandou pra mim, meu amor?

\- Ka – ele disse – o destino.

\- Ka – ela sussurrou. – Me diga outra palavra em sua língua, Tenshin.

Ele olhou para o rosto dela e sorriu. A luz do lampião iluminava seus cabelos dourados como uma aura de luz e ele disse:

\- Taioken.

\- Taioken?

\- Sim. Taioken, luz do sol. Você Taioken para Tenshin.

Ele a beijou novamente e ela perguntou:

\- Porque você sempre se chama pelo nome, jamais diz "eu"?

\- Porque essa palavra não existe na língua de Tenshin.

\- "Eu"? – ela perguntou e ele assentiu. Por quê?

\- Porque na tribo, não existe "eu" – ele disse – ninguém decide nada sozinho, porque um é todos e um pode por todos a perder. Decisão de um pode fazer todos sofrer.

Ela o olhou, desconfiada e perguntou:

\- Alguma vez você tomou uma decisão que pôs tudo a perder?

Ele suspirou e disse:

\- Tenshin não, mas pai de Tenshin, sim.

Ela não sabia se queria saber, mas ainda assim, perguntou:

\- O que ele fez?

\- Tenshin era muito jovem. Tinha voltado da primeira caçada. Tinha outra tribo, pai de Tenshin queria unir duas tribos. Chefe de outra tribo ofereceu filha para Tenshin. Yurin, era seu nome.

\- E você?

-Tenshin recusou, - ele disse, pesaroso - disse ao pai que não era hora. Tenshin viu sangue no futuro de Yurin se casasse com Tenshin... mas para pai de Tenshin, unir tribos era mais importante.

\- Você tinha amor por ela?

\- Amor? O que é amor?

\- Isso. Isso que sentimos um pelo outro.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e disse:

\- Não. Yurin era bela. Mas coração de Tenshin jamais escolheu Yurin. Não como escolheu Cabelos de Sol.

\- E o que aconteceu?

Ele baixou os olhos.

\- Tenshin, mesmo sabendo que não devia, aceitou decisão do pai... e quando Yurin teve filho dos dois... morreu. Ela era jovem demais. Pequena demais. Corpo Yurin não aguentou. Ficou Chaouzu. Filho meu e de Yurin.

\- A criança das estrelas... é seu filho?

Ele balançou tristemente a cabeça e disse:

\- Mas ele foi tirado de Tenshin. A tribo achou que Tenshin não cuidaria bem dele, se tornou filho de toda tribo, não pertence mais a Tenshin. Mas a tribo de Yurin passou a odiar Tenshin, acham que ele tem maldição. É para evitar guerra das tribos, Tenshin fica longe muito tempo.

\- E o seu filho?

\- É um menino grande. Tem poderes diferentes de Tenshin. Vai crescer e ajudar a tribo. Tenshin sabe que jamais será chefe, não é esse caminho de Tenshin... Chaozu será chefe quando Han morrer.

\- Qual seu caminho então?

\- Como é a palavra? A que diz que a pessoa é um?

\- Eu.

\- Isso. Eu. Eu caminharei com você, Cabelos de Sol. Você minha Taioken. A luz do meu sol.

Ela sorriu para ele e os dois se beijaram novamente. Tenshin e sua Taioken. Um amor maior que a luz do sol.


	31. Capítulo 30 - Vento de tempestade

**Capítulo 30 – Vento de Tempestade**

" _Tudo está em silêncio nos corredores dos mortos. Tudo é esquecido nos salões de pedra dos mortos. Contempla as escadarias que estão na escuridão; eis os quartos da ruína. Estes são os salões dos mortos onde as aranhas giram e os grandes circuitos se aquietam, um por um. "_

(Stephen King, As Terras Devastadas, A Torre Negra, Vol. III)

Tenshin acordou com o barulho de uma trovoada, e sentou-se na cama, perdido por um instante. Estava fora do seu mundo, onde o vento da tempestade significava ter de procurar abrigo e o som da trovoada significava encolher-se ao rés do chão para não morrer atingido por um raio. Olhou para o lado. Sua Taioken, sua linda Cabelos de Sol, dormia com um ar sereno em seu rosto.

Por mais que desejasse tocá-la, não queria que ela acordasse, não depois de tantas noites intranquilas e assustadoras sozinha naquela cama. Por outro lado, se via fora do seu elemento. Havia pressentido a tempestade e recolhido sua barraca, que estava enrolada numa trouxa perto da entrada dos fundos do saloon. Ele suspirou profundamente olhando pela janela. Os homens brancos deixavam a chuva do lado de fora e ela batia furiosamente na janela, e o vento sacudia os vidros. Não podia negar que era melhor dormir ali que no frio da barraca.

Ele sentiu, então, que Goku havia chegado a cidade naquele instante, como sabia de todas as coisas, sem entender o porquê. E sabia que Goku, sem saber, havia trazido com ele o vento de uma tempestade. Esperava poder avisá-lo à tempo.

A insistência de Goku em pegar a estrada logo depois da execução do irmão havia cobrado um preço alto. Na ida, chegara rápido a Nova Sadala, mas o trajeto de volta a West Sayan, seguindo uma carroça que alugara para levar o corpo do irmão no caixão de indigente no qual havia sido confinado, estava sendo penosa para ele e para o pobre condutor que ele havia contratado.

Ele conhecia a estrada como a palma da mão, mas era complicado para a carroça, conduzida por uma parelha simples de cavalos não muito rápidos, acompanhar seu ritmo habitual e o resultado era que quase à meia-noite eles ainda estavam muito longe de West Sayan, mesmo tendo parado apenas duas vezes e rapidamente mais para descansar os cavalos do que ele e o condutor.

Ainda em Porto Feroz, por coincidência, ele encontrou Turles. Os dois nunca haviam sido exatamente amigos, mas depois que o primo, que era quatro anos mais novo que ele, decidiu abandonar o negócio do pai e entrar para o exército cinco anos antes, aos 19 anos, os dois praticamente nunca mais haviam se visto.

De recruta a sargento, Turles fizera uma carreira meteórica, porque atuara contra os rebeldes revolucionários da fronteira de forma sanguinária, assim como contra os índios no território mais selvagem no extremo Oeste do Rio Oozaru. E isso o tornara arrogante, ainda mais depois que o comandante da operação, o agora Major Zamasu o havia condecorado pessoalmente por bravura. Por isso o diálogo que travaram não foi o mais amigável:

– Olá, primo Kakarotto – disse o jovem sargento com deboche – ainda escoltando as rodas das carroças de West Sayan?

Sem querer dizer o que tinha ido fazer em Nova Sadala, Goku respondeu, secamente:

– Não. Agora sou Xerife em West Sayan.

– Xerife? Te deram a estrela?

– A cidade me escolheu – disse Goku, friamente – inclusive seu pai, que fez campanha para mim.

– Aproveite sua autoridade, primo... com a mina de cobre e a estrada de ferro, um forte em West Sayan está nos planos do exército... e não vamos tolerar um xerife que tem pena de atirar para matar.

Goku cerrou os punhos. O primo fora um dos principais críticos a ele quando levou Dodoria e Orlen para West Sayan vivos. Turles era um assassino nato, e Goku sabia disso. Mas, recuperando a calma, respondeu:

– O exército poderá proteger a mina e a estrada de ferro. Mas a cidade está muito bem protegida por mim.

– Sabe que o exército não tem a sua piedade com inimigos, nem glorifica condenados à forca eu soube o que aconteceu com seu querido irmão. Ele já foi enforcado ou ainda aguarda pela corda no pescoço?

A paciência de Goku se esgotou e ele agarrou Turles pela gola da camisa, dizendo com os olhos tomados de ódio:

– Você é filho do meu tio querido e da minha amada tia, mas juro, Turles, que não sinto nenhum pingo de honra em você. Pode se esconder atrás de uma farda e de medalhas do exército, mas você não passa de um covarde que mata por prazer, porque sempre ataca adversários mais fracos e em desvantagem numérica. Não me vence numa briga de socos nem numa justa de tiros. Quer apostar? Aposto minha estrela de xerife contigo, covarde.

Turles desvencilhou-se dele com um olhar assustado e disse, contendo o próprio ódio:

– Militares não apostam.

– Então, você não deveria provocar um conflito que não é capaz de vencer fora do seu precioso exército, primo... – ele virou as costas e não deu mais assunto ao primo, voltando à estrada, irritado, pensando apenas em chegar logo à sua cidade.

– É um rapaz bem parecido com você, aquele – disse o condutor da carroça, casualmente, ignorando o confronto entre eles – militar, não?

– Meu primo. Um sargento arrogante e covarde que foi ingrato com os próprios pais – disse Goku, ainda com raiva.

– Hohoho, – disse o homem – famílias podem ser complicadas...

– Gostaria que você estivesse errado, mas infelizmente, as coisas às vezes se complicam...

– O homem no caixão – perguntou o condutor – era seu irmão?

– Sim. Não o via há anos. Mas esses últimos dias foram especialmente difíceis... ele podia não parecer, mas tinha medo de morrer. Muito medo... mesmo que...

– Mesmo quê...?

Goku interrompeu a própria fala ao perceber que estava prestes a confessar a um estranho seus planos em relação a Raditz. Escondera todo segredo das esferas muito bem por muito tempo, mas a ansiedade por encontrar o resto delas e usá-las talvez o estivesse deixando quase descuidado.

O resto do trajeto não foi muito favorável para qualquer tipo de conversa. A noite caiu rapidamente, e Goku, ao pôr do Sol, pôde ver as nuvens pretas se formando sobre o planalto de West Sayan, normalmente semiárido. Era realmente a época das chuvas que se sucediam entre o fim do verão e o meio do outono, deixando a paisagem do planalto verde, ao contrário do dourado do resto do ano. Mas aquele não era, de jeito nenhum, um bom dia para encarar uma tempestade.

Eles já estavam no planalto quando a chuva desabou. Era difícil ver à frente, ainda mais no escuro. Mas Goku não queria parar, não no meio da estrada, e disse ao homem:

– Vou amarrar a parelha à minha égua, para que eu possa conduzir, apenas me acompanhe!

Bravamente, afinal não tinham escolha, porque não havia mais como parar, eles seguiram contra o vento que uivava e a chuva gelada e cortante. Pouco depois das duas da manhã, Goku parou a carroça em frente à estrebaria do senhor Kame. A chuva desabava e ele disse:

– Vou pagar sua estadia no saloon, senhor. É tarde, mas conheço a dona. Ela vai me atender se eu bater...

– Oh, não é preciso. Eu durmo sob a carroça mesmo, dentro da estrebaria.

Sentindo-se mal pela simplicidade do homem, Goku acabou acordando o senhor Kame, que ofereceu um quarto a ele. Goku pagou o homem e o dono da estrebaria, e foi para sua casa, onde entrou tremendo de frio e sentindo finalmente o peso da tristeza no fundo da sua alma. Ele havia evitado pensar no irmão até ali, mas agora, só conseguia pensar em Raditz sendo tragado pelo alçapão, sua cabeleira negra o seguindo e ele escutando o pavoroso som da corda esticada quebrando o pescoço dele com um estalo. Aquilo o assombraria até que ele pudesse reviver o irmão, tinha certeza disso.

Ele subiu as escadas, sentindo o peso de cada passo, e quando entrou em seu quarto Chichi despertou, assustada:

– Goku?

Ele não disse nada, imediatamente, apenas tirou todas as roupas molhadas e as botas, largando-as pelo chão e então sentou-se na cama, mudo. Chichi tornou a perguntar:

– O que houve, Goku?

Ele agarrou-se então a ela, e finalmente suas lágrimas vieram, numa torrente de choro que ele não conseguiu controlar. Chichi entendeu imediatamente e, abraçando o marido, disse, suavemente:

– Calma, meu amor... não é culpa sua...

Ela nunca o havia visto chorando, pelo contrário, mesmo nos momentos mais complicados, Goku era sempre alegre e otimista, e vê-lo assim partia seu coração. Ela o puxou para que se deitasse e o cobriu, para que parasse de tremer, então, deixou que ele a abraçasse e desse livre vazão à sua tristeza. Depois de um tempo, ele parou de tremer e disse:

– Meu irmão era um homem incrível. Como eu lamento que nossos pais... – sua voz tornou a ficar embargada e ele não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Apenas se abraçou a ela, que disse:

– Tudo bem, Goku... Tudo bem.

Ele fechou os olhos, Chichi enxugou as lágrimas dele e continuou:

– Eu imagino como ele era...

– Chichi – ele disse, ainda de olhos fechados – você lembra daquelas esferas mágicas que meu pai queria encontrar?

– Que são iguais àquela que você guarda no cofre?

– Sim. – ele abriu os olhos – há uma chance, se a lenda for verdadeira... de trazer meu irmão de volta.

Ela sentiu sua espinha se arrepiar, tinha medo de qualquer coisa que parecesse sobrenatural.

– Goku – ela disse – você tem certeza?

Ele a encarou e fez um carinho no rosto dela, então disse:

– Meu irmão poderia ter fugido. Mas escolheu morrer para que minha posição como xerife não ficasse sob suspeita – ele a encarou com os olhos brilhando e disse – eu devo isso a ele. Eu devo tentar. Você compreende?

Ela deu um suspiro profundo e então disse:

– Não gosto da ideia de você saindo por aí feito louco atrás de um tesouro que não sabemos se é real... mas entendo sua esperança. – ela o beijou de leve – e vou te apoiar se você tentar. Agora, descanse.

– Obrigada, Chi – ele disse, e, então, se abraçou a ela e fechou os olhos. Logo, estava profundamente adormecido e Chichi pensou:

"Deus... permita que ele esteja certo. Não quero que meu Goku sofra."

Goku abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte e viu que Chichi o deixara sozinho na cama. Ela também recolhera suas roupas, e deixara outras, limpas e passadas, para que ele usasse. Havia ainda um par de botas seco. Ele deu um sorriso. Sua esposa pensava em tudo.

Chegou à cozinha e ela fazia o café da manhã. Gohan balançava os pezinhos observando a mãe sentado na mesa da cozinha. Quando viu o pai, correu e se atirou nos braços dele, que o segurou no colo, sorrindo. De alguma forma, aquilo o renovou. Gohan ainda se lembrava da época em que ele viajava constantemente e perguntou:

– O senhor vai voltar a viajar, papai?

Ele já ia dizer que não, então lembrou das esferas e disse:

– Talvez eu faça uma viagem, mas quando voltar nunca mais viajarei assim.

– Nunca digas dessa água não beberei – disse Chichi, ainda de costas, tirando pães do forno. Ela estava preocupada, mas havia prometido apoiá-lo em tudo.

– Quando conseguir, Chi, nunca mais saio de perto de vocês – ele se aproximou dela e beijou-a no rosto – que pão cheiroso...

– Nem pense em roubar, Son Goku... e está muito quente ainda.

Sentaram-se para sua refeição, e mesmo muito mais quieto, Goku ainda fazia graça para o filho e sorria para ela. Chichi sentiu-se aliviada. Cedo ou tarde ele iria se recuperar da dor. Ela sabia que ele era forte.

– Devo ir ao Piccolo agora – ele disse, pegando o chapéu assim que terminou de comer – preciso dar um enterro digno ao meu irmão.

– Posso ir contigo, papai? – perguntou Gohan.

– À funerária? – perguntou Goku, achando estranho.

– O senhor Piccolo é meu amigo – disse o pequeno – ele me deu um livro e quando eu disse que não sabia ler, ele disse que me ensinaria.

– Mas eu recusei – disse Chichi, mau humorada – eu vou ensinar Gohan a ler antes que ele entre para a escola.

Goku riu do ciúme da esposa com o reservado dono da funerária e a beijou, levando o filho com ele. De repente, Gohan soltou sua mão e pegou algo no chão. Era uma moeda, suja e enlameada, mas que era grande e prateada. Ele mostrou ao pai que disse:

– Hum, é um dólar de prata, Gohan.

– Fique com ele, papai.

– Mas você o achou!

– Eu não tenho bolso. O senhor tem.

Goku achou graça no comentário do filho, e, depois de limpar o dólar na calça, o jogou no bolso da camisa. Continuaram até a funerária, onde ele tratou um enterro para Raditz com um caixão razoável, pelo qual poderia pagar tranquilamente e sem flores, porque não eram fáceis de achar em West Sayan.

– O corpo ficará pronto para ser enterrado ainda hoje, mas no fim da tarde. Eu tratarei com o coveiro para cavar uma sepultura para ele.

Goku pensou por um instante antes de dizer:

– Peça para não enterrá-lo muito fundo.

Ele chamou o filho e o levou de volta para casa e se dirigiu para a delegacia, mas deteve-se quando ouviu Tenshin chamá-lo. Ele virou-se e o índio disse:

– Goku, é preciso que você se prepare. O perigo te seguiu até West Sayan. Como o vento, você trouxe sem querer a tempestade que pode te tragar.

Ele encarou o índio, incrédulo. Tenshin tinha pressentimentos, mas nunca havia previsto nada tão sinistro. E ele continuou:

– Cuidado com o inimigo verdadeiro do falso inimigo. O falso inimigo mata de frente, mas o verdadeiro chega por trás e mira nas costas. E cuidado com o que os seus olhos vêem, porque eles podem estar enganados.

– Tenshin, eu não entendi nada.

O índio olhou para ele, e seus três olhos pareciam nublados com uma dúvida, como se algo de repente houvesse se revelado para ele. Então ele disse:

– As esferas podem fazer aquilo que você deseja, Goku.

O rosto de Goku se iluminou e ele perguntou:

– Elas podem reviver meu irmão?

– Sim. E quem mais precisar ser revivido, com apenas um desejo.

– Tenshin, você não sabe a notícia boa que me deu!

– Mas cuidado, Goku... o caminho até conseguir todas é árduo e perigoso. E você não pode conseguir sozinho. Vai precisar da ajuda do falso inimigo. E ele terá seu próprio pedido a almejar.

"O que diabos será esse falso inimigo?" pensou Goku, sem coragem de perguntar. Achava que era tudo, mas de repente Tenshin ficou ainda mais sério e o encarou diretamente, com os três olhos fixos de uma forma quase assustadora:

– E Goku... se Tenshin tiver ido caminhar nos campos dos ancestrais quando você conseguir as esferas... por favor, não traga Tenshin de volta.

O índio deu as costas a Goku e saiu, sumindo na campina, como de hábito. Goku não entendeu muito o que ele quis dizer, então deu de ombros e foi para a delegacia. Kuririn havia prendido um jovem casal na sua ausência, e eles esperavam o julgamento do Juiz Kaioshin. Eram irmãos e estavam praticando pequenos furtos na região.

– Por que dois jovens como vocês estão por aí, fazendo coisas erradas?

– Bem, isso é melhor que se juntar ao bando de Freeza. – disse o rapaz.

– Bando de Freeza? Isso não existe mais. Freeza desapareceu há mais de cinco anos – disse Goku.

– Mas havia uma mulher – disse a garota – procurando criminosos em Tullace, nós somos de lá. Ela disse que Freeza irá voltar e pretende reconstruir o bando. Nós fugimos, então. Nosso irmão foi morto há dois anos por um bandido tão megalomaníaco quanto Freeza, mas que ainda não é tão conhecido. Seu nome é Cell e ele atua entre Tullace e Oozaru.

Cell. Goku havia ouvido falar nele, sempre escapando das garras de Hitto e do xerife de Tullace.

– Pois a tal mulher – disse o rapaz – nos disse que Freeza estaria voltando em breve, e buscaria vingança.

Goku fechou a cara e disse:

– Uma das pessoas de quem ele poderia buscar vingança infelizmente está morta. Meu irmão Raditz. O outro é Vegeta, e eu não faço ideia de onde ele esteja agora. Presumo que Freeza também não.

– Bem – disse a garota – nós não pretendemos sair de West Sayan. Se Freeza e Cell se unirem, a coisa vai ficar bem complicada para ladrões de galinha como nós.

– A não ser que não queiram mais essa vida – disse Kuririn, olhando para a garota e Goku percebeu que ele estava vermelho – eu falei com a Lunch... ela pode te empregar como garçonete. E seu irmão, bem, ele pode conseguir emprego aqui. Eu posso falar com alguém que arranje para ele um emprego...

– Posso procurar trabalho sozinho, nanico – disse o rapaz, cruzando os braços e franzindo os olhos azuis numa expressão de desprezo. – eu sei porque você quer arranjar emprego para a minha irmã...

Kuririn ficou vermelho e foi para fora da delegacia. Goku riu e o seguiu:

– Ela é realmente bonita, Kuririn.

– Uma gata selvagem, isso sim – ele disse, mau humorado – já me basta ter me apaixonado por aquela falsa da Maron... eles estavam roubando cavalos na fazenda do velho Kayoshin eu consegui prender os dois com ajuda do Yamcha, pedi ajuda a ele, já que você estava fora... e eu sinto muito por seu irmão. O telegrafo voltou a funcionar ontem, aliás.

Goku deu um sorriso meio triste. Devia agradecer a Hitto.

O dia passou lentamente. Goku não tinha muito a fazer na cidade, era um período tranquilo em West Sayan. Ele não imaginava o quanto aquilo estava prestes a mudar quando avisou a Kuririn que iria ao enterro do irmão.

Um coveiro levou a carroça com o caixão até o cemitério. Goku o acompanhou, sozinho. Não queria Chichi e Gohan ali, testemunhando a dor que sentia. A tarde caía e ia anoitecendo quando o coveiro terminou de lançar a última pá de terra sobre a sepultura de Raditz, que ele finalizou com uma pá de cal. Goku ficou ali, observando o cal branco sobre a terra vermelha pensando no irmão que só conhecera realmente nos dias que haviam precedido sua morte.

Havia começado a cair uma chuva fina e fria. Goku não se animava a ir embora, pensando em todas as palavras que nunca havia dito ao irmão, nas brincadeiras que poderiam ter feito quando crianças... O coveiro, cansado de esperar, deu uma batida no chapéu e disse, encaminhando-se para sua casa atrás do terreno do cemitério:

– Você sabe a saída, não?

Goku assentiu e ficou olhando a cruz tosca colocada no túmulo do irmão, pensando em como parecia com as cruzes da curva das cruzes. Ele havia tirado o chapéu e as gotas de chuva já estavam ensopando seu cabelo arrepiado. De repente, ele sentiu novamente as lágrimas como as que havia derramado quando estava com Chichi, e ele se sentiu muito só. Colocou o chapéu na cabeça e ia se virar quando ouviu atrás de si:

– Agora você chora, Kakarotto? Ele está morto por sua causa.

Vegeta. Ele havia chegado a West Sayan havia menos de uma hora, perguntou por Goku na estrebaria do senhor Kame e ele disse que o xerife havia partido para o cemitério havia menos de meia hora. Cheio de raiva, ele subiu a colina e achou bom que Goku estivesse sozinho. Poderia matá-lo e ir embora. Ninguém saberia. Mas ele não matava ninguém pelas costas e disse:

– Vire-se, Kakarotto. Quero matá-lo olhando nos seus olhos. Não atiro em ninguém pelas costas.

Duas palavras surgiram na mente de Goku, claras como água: "falso inimigo". Ele virou-se lentamente, com as mãos para cima e disse:

– Vegeta... eu não sou seu inimigo.

– Meu único amigo se deixou matar por sua causa... então eu sei que você é meu inimigo, Kakarotto. Pegue suas armas... vamos duelar, maldito. – Vegeta tinha lágrimas nos olhos, como ele. Goku deu um passo na direção dele, lentamente e disse:

– Você precisa saber a história toda antes de me odiar... e eu não vou duelar com você, Vegeta...

– Seja homem, Kakarotto! – ele gritou, com raiva. Goku deu mais um passo na direção dele e, como quando havia pressentido o perigo quando um capanga de Freeza tentara atirar nele pelas costas, ele mais do que sentiu do que viu o falso inimigo, que se aproximava sorrateiramente pelas costas de Vegeta.

– CUIDADO – Ele disse e saltou na direção de Vegeta, puxando-o para o lado. A arma de Vegeta atirou no vazio, mas não foi a única que disparou. Um tiro, que certamente teria matado Vegeta sem a interferência de Goku, acertou o ombro direito de Vegeta que caiu sobre Goku, que já havia tirado um dos seus revolveres da cintura e atirou na direção do verdadeiro inimigo, que estava parado no portão do cemitério, poucos metros atrás dele e de Vegeta. O tiro não foi bom, mas acertou o homem de raspão no pulso esquerdo, fazendo com que um reflexo o fizesse soltar a arma.

Goku encarou, abismado, o condutor da carroça que o havia trazido a West Sayan. Mas agora ele não parecia humilde e tristonho, com sua cicatriz no lado do rosto e sua cabeça calva. Vegeta se virou no chão e atirou a esmo na direção do homem, que fugiu correndo, ao ver que não pegaria a arma antes de ser atingido por um dos dois.

– Mas o quê...? – Goku perguntou, vendo o homem correr e saltar sobre um cavalo, fora do cemitério e desaparecer na estrada da mina de cobre. – Você está bem, Vegeta?

Ele estendeu a mão para o homem, que não aceitou. Ele segurava o ombro ensanguentado com uma expressão de ódio no olhar quando encarou Goku:

– Como posso estar bem? O sujeito que eu vim matar acaba de salvar a porra da minha vida. Eu odeio você, Kakarotto!

– Já te disse que você não sabe de tudo, Vegeta.

– Foda-se, Kakarotto... me ajude aqui, então. – ele engoliu o orgulho porque o ombro doía demais e ele sabia que nunca mais ia conseguir atirar decentemente com a mão direita.

– Porque o condutor de carroça queria te matar, Vegeta? – perguntou Goku, ciente repentinamente do quanto aquilo soara ingênuo.

– Condutor de carroça? Seu idiota. Aquele sujeito é o Freeza!

Notas:

A citação desse capítulo é de um dos momentos mais assustadores da serie "A Torre Negra".

Tudo nesse capítulo é importante. Não esqueçam nenhum detalhe.

Próximo capítulo: "O que os olhos vêem".

Sim, ele voltou.


	32. Capítulo 31 - O que os olhos vêem

**Capítulo 31 – O que os olhos enxergam**

" _Como o escorpião disse para a donzela enquanto ela estava morrendo, 'Você sabia que eu era venenoso quando você me pegou nas mãos."  
 **( Stephen King, Mago e Vidro – A Torre Negra, Volume IV)** _

\- Freeza? – perguntou Goku, incrédulo – "O" Freeza? O sujeito que foi procurado por vinte anos, passou quase seis sumido e que eu ouvi hoje de uma guria delinquente que está formando um bando?

\- Como é que é?

\- Uma menina que está presa aqui, disse que saiu de Tullace com o irmão porque eles cometiam pequenos furtos e uma mulher os chamou para integrar um novo bando de Freeza.

\- Desgraçado. Ele não só voltou como, de alguma forma, está recrutando. Que história é essa de condutor de carroça?

\- Ele trouxe a carroça com o corpo de Radditz. Eu o conheci na porta do necrotério de Nova Sadala, ele se ofereceu para levar o corpo para o cemitério por um preço muito baixo e eu o chamei para vir até West Sayan comigo... por uma boa quantia. Achei que estava ajudando alguém humilde. Fiquei com um pouco de pena porque ele era desfigurado e as pessoas não olhavam para ele muito.

\- Ele estava lá para ver a execução de Radditz! O cretino queria se certificar que um de nós iria mesmo morrer... – exclamou Vegeta – e provavelmente queria saber se você era realmente o irmão dele.

\- Por que ele não tentou me matar no trajeto? Isso é estranho.

\- Mais estranho ainda foi ele ter descoberto que eu estava atrás de você.

Goku pensou por um instante. Aquilo era estranho mesmo. De repente, ele perguntou:

\- Como você soube onde eu estava?

\- Perguntei na estrebaria do velhote.

Goku teve um pressentimento estranho, e disse:

\- Eu preciso esconder você em algum lugar. Porque vou telegrafar para Hitto e avisar sobre o aparecimento de Freeza. Posso te levar para minha casa.

\- Não! – disse Vegeta – eu ainda te considero meu inimigo. Não quero mais favores.

\- Não te prender já é um favor. Aliás, eu deveria te prender. Mas não o quero enforcado. Jamais o entregaria para o Hitto. Não sou juiz, mas acho que você não merece a forca.

Vegeta o olhou, desconfiado.

\- Por que não?

\- Porque é o único amigo do meu irmão. Já basta ele ter morrido por minha causa. E eu não sei o que farei contigo. Não posso te deixar ir embora com essa bala no ombro. E ainda te devo a história que você não sabe sobre mim e meu irmão.

Vegeta baixou a cabeça e disse, hesitante:

\- Eu... conheço uma pessoa aqui em West Sayan. Mas não sei se ela me abrigaria.

\- Quem você conhece aqui? – perguntou Goku, surpreso.

\- O nome dela é Bulma... mas, como eu disse... não sei se...

\- Ei! Era você com ela aquela vez em Nova Sadala com ela! O Hitto estava atrás de você.

\- Sim – ele disse, aborrecido – ela me entregou para ele.

Goku riu e disse:

\- Eu acho que ela pode ter ficado zangada com você. Bulma é um bocado zangada. Mas ela tem bom coração. Vamos, acho que ela vai te acolher, sim.

Goku havia ido a pé para o cemitério, e voltou com Vegeta andando, este conduzindo o seu cavalo preto pelas rédeas. Goku aproveitou e contou a história das esferas do Dragão.

\- Você quer que eu acredite em algo absurdo como isso, Kakarotto?

\- Raditz acreditou.

\- Ele era um imbecil, às vezes.

\- Elas existem. Uma delas está comigo. E alguém me assegurou que funcionam.

\- Alguém quem?

\- Um índio.

Vegeta deu uma sonora gargalhada:

\- Um ÍNDIO? Ora, isso é a pior das piadas.

\- O mesmo índio me mandou não te ver como inimigo. E isso salvou sua vida lá no cemitério.

\- Grande coisa. – zombou Vegeta – qualquer um pode falar platitudes que um sujeito como você interpreta como vaticínios.

\- Onde você aprendeu a falar tão difícil? – perguntou Goku – mas eu confio nele. E nas esferas. E como são três desejos, você pode pedir alguma coisa.

Vegeta o olhou com profundo desprezo. Haviam chegado à cidade e Goku conduziu Vegeta pela parte menos movimentada da cidade até a casa de Bulma, que ficava atrás da loja da família dela. Goku bateu a porta e disse, quando ela abriu:

\- Oi Bulma. O Vegeta aqui tomou um tiro e eu queria saber se você pode cuidar dele.

\- O quê? – Bulma olhou para fora da casa e viu Vegeta parado, segurando o ombro, que sangrava, com uma cara aborrecida.

\- Mas de jeito nenhum! Esse sujeito é um bandido! E ele já tentou me roubar.

\- Puxa, Bulma, podia me ajudar, pelo menos.

\- Por que eu te ajudaria, traste? Você nunca me ajudou.

\- Mas eu sou o xerife!

\- Então prenda esse tipinho aí.

Goku deu um suspiro profundo e olhou para Vegeta. Ela não havia sequer se movido ou dito coisa alguma.

\- Não pode me ajudar aqui, Vegeta?

\- Não sei – ele disse – acho que essa mulher é vulgar e teimosa.

\- Caramba. Nenhum dos dois colabora. Eu não posso ficar aqui parado a noite toda...

Goku repentinamente teve uma ideia.

\- Ei, Bulma. Você se lembra daquela esfera que você achava que eu não sabia para que servia e vivia tentando comprar de mim?

\- Hã?

\- As esferas mágicas. Aquelas do mapa, lembra?

\- Você quer me vendê-la?

\- Claro que não – ele riu – mas eu te dou um dos desejos se você fizer a gentileza de cuidar dele. Chame o doutor Karin, porque acho que você não consegue tirar a bala do ombro dele.

\- Ora, seu... quem disse que eu não sei cuidar de um ferimento assim?

\- Sabe?

\- Não. Mas não vem ao caso – ela arriscou uma olhada em Vegeta, que olhou de lado, desconfiado. – Venha – ela o chamou. – Vou chamar o doutor Karin.

\- Peça para ser discreto – disse Goku – quero manter o Vegeta anônimo por aqui...

\- Onde você vai, Kakarotto? – Vegeta perguntou, ainda pouco à vontade para olhar diretamente para Bulma.

\- Primeiro vou à estrebaria ver se o Senhor Kame sabe mais alguma coisa sobre o Freeza.

\- Freeza? – perguntou Bulma, com uma voz estridente – aquele Freeza?

\- Shh! – disse Goku – assim você vai apavorar as pessoas. O Vegeta te explica.

\- Eu? – perguntou Vegeta, indignado.

\- Sério, Vegeta, você vai ficar por aí um tempo, melhor conversar com ela que ficar quieto com essa cara de poucos amigos. Depois eu vejo vocês.

Goku foi andando rápido na direção da estrebaria, e estranhou, porque ela estava no escuro. Àquela hora, normalmente, o Senhor Kame já teria acendido os lampiões. A sensação de alarme que passara por ele quando Vegeta dissera que perguntara por ele na estrebaria Kame o assaltou novamente. Sem saber por que, ele acelerou o passo e praticamente corria quando entrou na estrebaria, chamando:

\- Senhou Kame?

O silencio foi a resposta. Apenas os cavalos, nos fundos podiam ser ouvidos, bufando nas suas baias. Ele foi até a parte residencial, hesitante, e chamou novamente, antes de entrar na casa de Mestre Kame. Mesmo no escuro, viu a forma no chão e soube que o pior acontecera. Ele tremia quando alcançou o lampião e os fósforos e quando acendeu o lampião e iluminou o chão, viu a imensa poça de sangue coagulado e soube.

Freeza havia cortado a garganta do senhor Kame.

Ele não saberia o que o conduziu até os fundos da estrebaria e o fez tirar Nuvem Dourada do cercado e selá-la, para então montar na égua e sair em disparada até a delegacia. Por um instante pensou em Chichi, mas não podia parar em casa. Freeza devia ter uma hora e meia de vantagem sobre ele, e ele precisava alcançar o maldito assassino e trazê-lo para a cidade preso.

Ou morto.

Passou na delegacia e pediu a Kuririn que telegrafasse para Hitto e avisasse a ele que Freeza havia aparecido em West Sayan. O rapaz engoliu em seco e ele disse:

\- E avise, por favor, à minha esposa que eu saí em perseguição ao assassino do senhor Kame... e não voltarei sem ele. Kuririn assentiu, pensando, apavorado, nos gritos que a mulher daria ao ouvir que Goku havia partido pela noite escura no encalço de um terrível assassino, e ele engoliu em seco quando Goku saiu pela porta e montou em sua égua com uma expressão de absoluta ferocidade e raiva no seu rosto.

A garota na cela chamou-o e disse:

\- Viu que eu tinha razão? Ele voltou, docinho. Freeza está por aí, a carnificina está apenas começando...

Vegeta estava sentado, sem camisa, numa cadeira invertida, com o encosto de encontro ao peito e as costas expostas, na sala de jantar de Bulma. Os olhos apertados do Doutor Karin, sentado em outra cadeira, diante dele, observavam a ferida no ombro dele com grande interesse. Não costumava tratar ferimentos à bala porque West Sayan era, via de regra, uma cidade muito tranquila. Mas ele disse:

\- É um péssimo lugar para ter uma bala alojada, meu jovem. E deve ter doído um bocado esse tiro...

Era verdade. Vegeta nunca tivera medo algum de morrer baleado. Mas tinha sido terrivelmente doloroso o tiro e ainda estava doendo. Ele sentia dor cada vez que tentava mexer o braço. Mas assim mesmo, disse:

\- O que vai acontecer se retirar a bala?

\- Além de uma grande dor, posso ferir ainda mais a articulação. Mas se ela ficar aí vai doer por mais tempo, além de ser impossível saber se você vai conseguir mexer o braço sem sentir dores terríveis.

\- A melhor chance é retirando a bala?

\- Sem dúvida.

\- Então faça isso logo.

\- Mas, meu rapaz... não estamos no consultório. Não tenho clorofórmio comigo, vai doer bastante.

\- Eu não me importo. Quero essa bala fora do meu ombro.

O médico olhou para Bulma. Ela havia contado uma estranha história sobre aquele rapaz estar junto com o xerife quando foi baleado, e, como não costumava fazer muitas perguntas, o médico não perguntara quem ele era. Mas agora achava estranho que ele tivesse levado um tiro. Quem havia atirado?

\- Então, doutor – repetiu Vegeta. – Como vai fazer?

\- Eu tenho uma pinça longa na minha maleta...mas ela pode estar cravada no osso. Vai doer. Aconselho a tomar uma bebida forte.

\- Eu tenho um pouco de conhaque – disse Bulma, num fio de voz. Ela foi até a cozinha e trouxe uma garrafa e um copo, que ela encheu pela metade antes de oferecer a Vegeta, que disse:

\- Ponha mais um pouco.

Ele virou o copo cheio de uma vez, sentindo a bebida arder na garganta. Não costumava beber em excesso. Mas tinha certeza que sentiria mais dor do que gostaria de suportar. O médico então disse:

\- Você pode tirar suas armas da cintura? Não quero que você se arrependa e atire em mim...

Vegeta riu ao entregar as suas armas para Bulma, que as deixou sobre a cristaleira. O médico pegou uma pinça em sua maleta e embebeu um algodão com álcool e passou na ferida. Vegeta cerrou os dentes. Doutor Karin esterilizou então a pinça com um pouco de álcool e disse:

\- Segure firme o encosto, meu jovem.

Vegeta fechou os olhos e segurou com toda força o encosto da cadeira. O médico enfiou a pinça no ferimento, mas o homem manteve-se em silêncio enquanto o doutor tateava procurando a bala, embora a sensação fosse de um ferro em brasa enfiado em sua carne. Quando o médico conseguiu finalmente pinçar as laterais da bala, cravada na articulação e no osso da omoplata, Vegeta deu um ligeiro rosnado que se tornou um urro quando finalmente a bala foi pinçada e puxada para fora. Um largo filete de sangue desceu da ferida e o médico largou a bala em uma vasilha metálica.

\- Está feito. – ele disse – agora vamos fechar o curativo.

Bulma encarou Vegeta por um instante e ele deu a ela um sorriso bravo e orgulhoso. Ela apenas imaginava a dor que ele estava sentindo, mas uma pequena pontinha de admiração passou pela sua cabeça. Ele realmente era um homem bem forte. Gotas de suor cobriam a testa dele, e ela estendeu um lenço e ele pegou, enxugando o rosto sem tirar os olhos dela. Bulma enrubesceu e olhou para o doutor Karin, que enfaixava o ombro do rapaz.

\- O que precisa ser feito, doutor? – ela perguntou, sabendo que seria a "enfermeira" de Vegeta nos dias seguintes.

\- Bem... não pode pegar peso, meu jovem, mas tente mover o braço. Vai quase voltar ao normal, mas provavelmente você vai perder a força nesse braço e talvez sinta dores. Articulações são melindrosas.

\- Vou poder atirar com a mão direita?

\- Você atira tanto assim? – Perguntou o médico, desconfiado.

\- Nunca se sabe quando um cowboy vai precisar atirar, senhor. Eu guardo rebanhos – ele mentiu – bandidos estão por toda parte...

\- Você vai ter alguma dificuldade, e deve ficar bem mais lento para sacar. Mas atirar, atirar, bom isso não vai ser impossível. Bulma, vamos comigo ao meu consultório para que eu te passe as gazes limpas e um vidro de unguento, é preciso trocar esse curativo todos os dias. Tente não molhar demais a ferida, meu jovem... e quanto à conta... são 27 dólares.

\- Eu pago – disseram Vegeta e Bulma ao mesmo tempo. Vegeta se levantou sem dar tempo a ela de dizer mais nada e pegou uma bolsa de dinheiro no bornal de sela que ele havia trazido. Ele tirou algumas notas e entregou ao médico. – aqui tem 50 dólares, senhor. Pelos bons serviços e pela sua discrição. A senhora Bulma pode ficar mal falada se souberem que ela hospeda um homem.

\- Eu não diria nada mesmo que você tivesse pago apenas o devido! – disse o médico. – Se sentir alguma dor forte ou aparecer pus na ferida, me chamem que eu venho ver como está. Vamos, Bulma.

Ela encarou brevemente Vegeta antes de sair com o médico e ele fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente assim que ela saiu. "Em que diabos de encrenca eu me meti dessa vez?" – pensou, com os sentidos um pouco embaçados pelo álcool.

Chichi não parava de andar de um lado para o outro desde que Kuririn dissera que o seu marido havia partido tresloucadamente atrás de um criminoso procurado noite a fora, pedido pela estrada escura da mina de cobre.

Era uma estrada antiga, deserta e desativada que acabava numa pedreira vazia. Depois dela, só havia o grande deserto de North Namek, e ela tinha muito medo de Goku sozinho, pela noite, naquele descampado que ela tinha medo desde criança e que, na mente dela, lembrava apenas a morte. Uma única ocasião, ela, o pai e a mãe haviam cruzado a estrada do deserto em direção à North Tullace, e ela chorara o tempo todo sufocada pelo calor e pela sensação ruim da falta de umidade. Sabia que à noite a temperatura no deserto caía, e Goku provavelmente iria sentir frio.

E, para completar, ele havia ido atrás do temido Freeza. Ela foi para sua janela e encarou a campina, logo depois que pôs o pequeno Gohan na cama. Havia guardado o jantar quase todo no forno. Goku não havia voltado e ela não se sentia nem um pouco animada para comer a galinha cozida com arroz que fizera.

Só conseguia sentir medo, um medo gelado que subia por sua espinha quando pensava no velho senhor Kame sendo morto pelo criminoso ao qual Goku perseguia. Um nó na sua garganta a deixava apreensiva, como se algo muito ruim estivesse para acontecer. Tirou as roupas e pôs sua camisola de dormir. Uma chuva fina insistia em cair sobre a cidade desde o cair da noite, e aquilo a fazia se sentir ainda mais nervosa. A época das chuvas trazia sempre uma queda brusca de temperatura, e ela se deitou e cobriu-se, sem mesmo pensar em dormir.

Mas o cansaço e a tensão a acabaram vencendo, e ela cochilou um pouco, até que, num momento pouco depois da meia-noite ela ouviu o estrondo de um tiro e sentou-se na cama, gritando:

\- Goku?

O silêncio a respondeu. Seu coração acelerado e o medo que sentia deu a ela certeza de que algo muito ruim havia acontecido.

Goku cavalgou até o final da estrada da mina de cobre num fôlego só, desafiando a escuridão. De alguma forma, mesmo com a noite nublada e chuvosa, ele parecia saber por onde ir. Já não chovia quando se aproximou da mina, porque ali, mesmo na época das chuvas, um vento forte espantava e dissipava as nuvens na direção da campina e de West Sayan. Ele chegou à grande pedreira onde antigamente havia uma mina de cobre bastante ativa. A nova mina era mais perto, e ele viu, pelas marcas de patas que ele podia ver na estrada, mesmo à luz fraca da lua encoberta, que apenas um cavalo havia passado por ali recentemente. E se ele não passara por Freeza voltando aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: ele decidira cruzar o deserto em direção a North Tullace, que era o caminho mais longo.

O deserto se estendia até o horizonte para o leste e até a base da cadeia de montanhas Paozu ao Norte. Atrás dele, a cadeia de montanhas FryPan onde ficava a mina, e a oeste, a estrada que ia para West Sayan. Só tinha duas opções que ele poderia tentar.

Ou voltava, cavalgando por mais duas horas para a cidade e admitia a derrota; ou seguia em frente em direção ao deserto, gelado àquela hora, e cavalgava na direção de Freeza, ao encalço dele, ignorando os perigos de atravessar o deserto com uma égua que não estava descansada. Havia uma nascente na saída da mina de cobre, e apenas por causa dela, Goku decidiu ir em frente, porque ali sua égua poderia beber alguma água antes de atravessar o deserto.

Ele não sabia o quanto se arrependeria dessa decisão ainda.

Bebeu ele mesmo um gole de água e montou em Nuvem Voadora, dizendo no ouvido dela:

\- Vamos, minha nuvem, vamos voar em direção ao deserto.

Pela primeira vez desde que amansara a égua, ela tentou recuar em vez de avançar. Ele acariciou-lhe o pescoço e disse baixinho:

\- Calma, minha nuvem. Eu estou aqui contigo. Vamos voar.

A égua tornou a patear no mesmo lugar e Goku, pela primeira vez, usou uma fala ríspida com ela:

\- Vamos, Nuvem, ou Freeza irá escapar!

Ainda parecendo hesitante, Nuvem Dourada pateou um pouco no mesmo lugar antes de disparar na estrada que cruzava o deserto numa longa e enervante linha reta, fazendo com que qualquer noção de distância percorrida se perdesse. Goku cavalgou e cavalgou, sentindo o frio da noite envolvê-lo progressivamente, porque a temperatura no deserto caía assustadoramente rápido. Ele imaginava em que ponto da estrada poderia encontrar Freeza, acreditando que ele não pararia antes das montanhas quando, subitamente, seus olhos viram, numa diagonal a leste, um brilho avermelhado e ele soube: Freeza havia parado no deserto e feito uma fogueira.

Ele cavalgava há mais de cinco horas. Sentia o cansaço da cavalgada e seu corpo sentia o frio do deserto. Mas ele queria demais pegar Freeza, vivo ou morto, já não importava como. Goku apeou, calculando a distância da fogueira em mais ou menos uma milha. Se ele estava certo, parara longe o suficiente para Freeza não ouvir o tropel de Nuvem Dourada pela estrada. Não querendo deixar sua égua parada no meio do nada, ele a puxou pela rédea, embora ela tivesse tentado empacar.

\- Que isso, minha Nuvem, você nunca empacou antes... – ele sussurrou para a égua, fazendo com que ela bufasse e pateasse no mesmo lugar novamente. Ele tornou a puxá-la pelas rédeas de forma forçada e ela finalmente concordou em seguir com ele.

Goku procurava andar devagar, silenciosamente, e isso o fazia sentir mais frio. Não pensou que aquilo talvez reduzisse seus reflexos, se precisasse usá-los. Apenas seguiu em frente, pé ante pé, para descobrir que o acampamento era mais longe do que ele havia calculado inicialmente. Depois de caminhar lentamente por mais de quarenta minutos, conseguiu entender por que Freeza havia parado ali.

Havia um ajuntamento de arbustos espinhosos perto da fogueira e alguns cactos barrigudos por perto. Ele podia ver o homem deitado de lado, diante de uma fogueira que ardia, provavelmente alimentada pelos galhos secos de um arbusto grande que ele podia ver iluminado próximo à fogueira.

Goku tirou o revolver do coldre lentamente. Estava muito perto do acampamento, com os olhos fixos na silhueta deitada à frente da fogueira. À luz do fogo, percebeu, pela padronagem do tecido, que aquela manta havia sido roubada da estrebaria do senhor Kame, e sua raiva aumentou. Ele deu mais um passo à frente, mas, subitamente, o estrondo de um tiro soou e ele olhou para os lados, desnorteado. De onde havia vindo? A vastidão do deserto não ajudava a localizar de onde partira. Por um instante, achou que Freeza havia errado, então, sentiu o baque de Nuvem caindo no chão, ou melhor, desabando, de lado, sobre o flanco esquerdo. Freeza havia mirado na cabeça da égua.

Ainda desnorteado ele olhou para frente e viu a silhueta parada ao lado do arbusto, mas antes que pudesse atirar, seu peito foi atingido pelo segundo tiro e ele caiu, levando a mão ao peito, na altura do coração. Seus olhos miraram o céu negro e ele apenas esperou a morte.

Enquanto isso, Freeza desamarrou seu cavalo e partiu em disparada. Não queria estar ali se uma segunda patrulha viesse atrás do xerife. Sem olhar para trás ele partiu a todo galope. Queria com encontrar Chirai em Tullace antes do amanhecer.

 **Notas:**

E agora?


	33. Capítulo 32 - Perdoa-me!

**Capítulo 32 – Perdoa-me!**

" _Cotovias não fazem muita coisa, mas fazem música para nós curtirmos. Eles não comem os jardins das pessoas, não se aninham nos milharais, eles não fazem nada demais, mas cantam de coração para nós. É por isso que é pecado matar uma cotovia."_

(Harper Lee – O sol é para todos)

"Frio. Muito frio..."

"Meu peito dói. Eu deveria estar morto. Estou morto?"

"Ele matou minha Nuvem. Ele me matou?"

"Por que não estou morto?"

Os olhos de Goku deram-se conta, de repente, de que ele, caído de barriga para cima no chão gelado do deserto, mirava o céu noturno escuro e estrelado. Portanto, ele estava vivo, mesmo que sentisse uma dor forte do lado do peito e sentisse umidade em sua camisa, confirmando que levara um tiro. Hesitante, ele elevou a mão esquerda e levou ao peito. Sua mão esbarrou em algo duro como uma pedra, que rolou pelo seu peito quando ele a tocou. Com a outra mão ele tateou e segurou. Era a bala que o havia atingido.

Ele sentou-se perplexo, com as mãos apalpando o peito novamente. Sentiu a umidade do sangue, mas então, se deu conta que não fora ferido gravemente. Ele olhou para frente e viu a fogueira que Freeza deixara acesa e que, alimentada apenas por poucos galhos secos, estava prestes a se apagar. Ele experimentou levantar-se e andou até a fogueira, juntando mais galhos secos espinhentos que feriram suas mãos em diversos pontos. Jogou os gravetos na fogueira e a noite se iluminou de vermelho.

Ele tornou a examinar o próprio peito. Havia um ponto bem doloroso exatamente sobre o coração, mas quando ele o tocou, a compreensão o atingiu repentinamente. Ele ainda tinha a bala segura na mão direita, e sentiu algo achatado e duro, que estivera ali o dia todo. A sua camisa tinha puído ligeiramente onde a bala o atingira, e abaixo dela, ainda presa em seu bolso, estava uma moeda.

A larga moeda de um dólar em prata que Gohan havia entregue ao pai pela manhã, alegando que não tinha bolsos para carregá-la. Ela agora tinha uma grande mossa no seu centro, e um pequeno furo, e ao amortecer o impacto da bala, o dólar o havia salvo da morte certa, embora a pancada do tiro tivesse sido dolorosa. Ele segurou a moeda diante dos olhos, iluminada pela fogueira, e lágrimas involuntárias vieram aos seus olhos.

O destino. Aquele destino no qual o índio Tenshin acreditava tanto havia acabado de se apresentar diante dele, na forma da pequena moeda entregue pelo seu filho e que havia salvo a sua vida. A dor que sentia do impacto era normal, a pressão da moeda ao segurar a bala havia feito um enorme hematoma e tirado um pouco de sangue do seu peito. Mas ele sobrevivera.

Goku ficou de pé e seus olhos miraram novamente o céu noturno. A fogueira também iluminava a grande silhueta da sua égua, caída de lado, irremediavelmente morta, com um tiro na sua linda e delicada cabeça. Goku se aproximou do animal morto e então, literalmente desabou sobre o corpo, chorando convulsivamente, sentindo um misto de dor, tristeza e, principalmente, culpa.

As empacadas da égua e sua hesitação ao longo da estrada não paravam de assombrá-lo. As palavras de Tenshin, para tomar cuidado com o que os olhos viam, também. Estava pagando o preço de um erro, um erro enorme e que o assombraria para sempre. Havia sido arrogante e tolo, confundira Freeza com todos aqueles bandoleiros de beira de estrada que ele combatera, sempre com sucesso. Ele nunca havia errado um tiro... mas daquela vez, ele errara miseravelmente sem sequer ter tido tempo de atirar.

Abraçado ao pescoço da égua, Goku repetia a mesma coisa, incessantemente, mesmo sabendo que Nuvem jamais o responderia, porque, afinal, estava morta e não poderia responder:

\- Perdoa-me, minha nuvem... Perdoa-me.

Ele não conseguia parar de chorar, pela égua, pelo seu erro, por ter sobrevivido, enquanto ela, um ser inocente e sem culpa havia sido abatida sem dó. E, pela primeira vez na vida, Goku chorava por se sentir completamente perdido. Não sabia o que fazer agora. Estava no meio de um deserto onde ninguém passava, no meio de uma madrugada fria que seria seguida por um dia escaldante, sem nenhuma provisão de água, sem montaria e a pelo menos seis horas de caminhada, com sorte, de qualquer ponto civilizado.

Ele havia sobrevivido ao tiro, mas nada garantia que sobreviveria ao deserto. Mais adiante, a fogueira que Freeza acendera continuava, lentamente, a apagar-se. E quando ela apagasse de vez, ele ficaria completamente indefeso contra o vento gelado do deserto.

Goku ergueu a cabeça e olhou para a fogueira se apagando. Precisava tomar uma decisão: continuar obstinadamente atrás de Freeza, sem montaria, sem água e ferido, ou voltar e tentar descobrir uma maneira de derrotá-lo, preferencialmente antes que ele tornasse a reunir um bando. Goku jogou mais um espinheiro na fogueira e a luz dourada do fogo lembrou a tênue luminosidade que ele percebia na esfera mágica. E então, ele se lembrou da fala de Tenshin "as esferas podem reviver quem precisar ser revivido..."

Se ele podia ter de volta várias vidas com um único desejo... era possível reviver não apenas Radditz, mas o senhor Kame e sua preciosa égua. Ele encarou o fogo e disse:

\- Minha Nuvem foi meu terceiro erro. Mas foi o último.

Olhou para a armadilha de Freeza que o enganara: ele cobrira com o cobertor um amontoado de pequenos cactos, simulando a forma de um corpo. Goku sentiu-se idiota e com raiva. E prometeu que Freeza pagaria por sua maldade. Ele jogou mais arbustos na fogueira. Passaria a noite ali, acordado, e nas primeiras horas do dia voltaria para West Sayan a pé. Com sorte, chegaria ao último lugar onde parara antes de morrer de sede e calor.

Mas se chegasse ao seu destino, prepararia uma bela vingança.

Mais cedo, naquela noite, Vegeta e Bulma conversavam após jantarem juntos. A mãe de Bulma todas as noites entregava a ela seu jantar, uma vez que ela trabalhava o dia todo na loja e não tinha tempo de cozinhar. Quando disse a mãe que naquela noite teria um convidado, a mulher caprichou num assado de coelho que foi devidamente devorado por Vegeta, que tinha um apetite comparável, talvez, apenas ao de Goku. Quando acabou de comer, chupando os ossos do coelho, ele perguntou a Bulma:

\- O que são as tais esferas e por que Kakarotto tem tanta fé que elas funcionem?

Bulma deu um suspiro e disse:

\- Eu não sei como ele conseguiu aquele mapa, mas a fortuna da minha família foi conseguida com aquelas esferas. O mapa nos pertencia, porque foi desenhado pelo meu bisavô. Ele ouviu a história do presente da serpente alada de um índio Namek, que é um povo mais antigo até que os índios das tribos que vemos por aí e acreditou nela, eles se ajudaram mutuamente a encontrar as esferas pela primeira vez: o índio queria reviver um filho morto e acabar com a grande fome na sua aldeia, e meu bisavô, bem, ele queria ficar rico.

\- E conseguiu?

\- Sim. Minha família foi bem rica até a época da guerra. Meu bisavô havia desenhado o mapa após achar as esferas: ele registrou onde as havia encontrado, e calculou onde elas cairiam com base nas orientações do Namek: a primeira sempre cai no mesmo lugar, um lago sagrado para eles. As demais se distribuem num círculo em torno delas, cada uma num lugar sagrado. Meu avô também usou o mapa, e o entregou ao seu filho mais velho quando ele foi à guerra, o que foi uma estupidez. Meu tio morreu na guerra e o mapa se perdeu.

\- E Kakarotto o achou?

\- De alguma forma, meu tio deve tê-lo entregue ao pai dele, os dois estiveram na guerra, pelo que eu soube. E se agora ele quer usá-las para reviver o irmão, como você me disse, eu acho justo. Mas acho que ele poderia me dar um dos três desejos, afinal, o mapa é mais ou menos meu. Sou a única herdeira dos Briefs.

\- Ele me disse que me daria um em troca de ajuda. Não sei como posso ajudar, mas se isso for mesmo verdade...

Ele calou-se. Bulma levantou os olhos para ele e perguntou:

\- Se isso for mesmo verdade...?

Ele ficou quieto um tempo e então disse:

\- Eu vou pedir que cure meu ombro para que eu não perca minha melhor habilidade.

Ela o encarou e sorriu:

\- Parece algo bom, Vegeta. Eu achei que pediria outra coisa.

\- Outra coisa?

\- Sim.,. um milhão de dólares, mulheres, algo assim.

Ele riu e disse:

\- Bem, um milhão de dólares cairia bem... mas eu só quero me sentir inteiro de novo. Em outros tempos eu talvez pedisse algo como, sei lá, vida eterna.

\- Vida eterna?

\- Sim, vida eterna. Deve ser bom, não?

\- Não morrer?

\- Isso.

\- Na verdade – disse Bulma – isso parece um saco. Imagina, todos os seus amigos, as pessoas que você ama, todos morrem. E você vai ficando.

\- Dê vida eterna a todos eles...

\- Sim, ficarão todos entediados juntos... – ela riu e Vegeta não pôde deixar de rir junto. De repente ela disse – Eu não queria ter te entregado.

Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda rindo e disse:

\- Eu não ia te roubar. – ele a encarou com um olhar intenso e disse – fiquei encantado por você.

Ela levantou-se subitamente e disse, enquanto recolhia a louça:

\- Eu acho que também fiquei encantada por você... mas foi há muito tempo. Acho melhor esquecermos isso. Seu quarto é o segundo no corredor. Boa noite.

Ela levou a louça para a cozinha e ele ficou um instante na sala perguntando-se o que havia significado aquilo antes de ir para o seu quarto.

Chichi pulou da cama num salto e desceu até a sala. O relógio carrilhão, presente de casamento do seu pai, marcava quase uma hora da manhã. Não havia sinal de Goku e ela tomou uma decisão: subiu até seu quarto e pôs uma banqueta próxima ao armário, abrindo uma porta alta que só com o banquinho ela alcançava. Tirou de lá algo que Goku dera a ela há muito tempo, quando ainda passava dias e noites fora de casa: um revólver.

Chichi aprendera a atirar com Goku, e atirava muito bem. Ele havia ensinado a ela nos primeiros meses de casamento, preocupado porque ela ficava sozinha em casa quando ele viajava, mas ela jamais precisara por em pratica aquela habilidade. Mas aquele momento de desespero a fez pegar o revolver, que ela passara a esconder por causa do filho. Ela sentia-se obrigada a fazer alguma coisa e, pondo um vestido sobre a camisola, pegou o cinto com a arma e pôs na cintura, ainda sem saber muito bem o que ia fazer.

Desceu e foi até a porta, abriu-a. Havia parado de chover e a cidade estava quieta. O Saloon não tinha mais movimento e até o bordel já estava em silêncio. Saiu pela porta e então parou, reflexiva.

Não podia deixar Gohan dormindo sozinho. Não tinha um cavalo ou o que equivalesse. Não adiantava ir até a delegacia, Kuririn estaria dormindo àquela hora. Por que estava armada, vestida, pronta para fazer sabia-se lá o quê àquela hora da madrugada?

Por Goku. O seu Goku. Ela sentira que ele estava em perigo, ela precisava fazer alguma coisa. Ela queria fazer alguma coisa, mesmo que tresloucada. De repente, porém, uma voz a tirou do devaneio.

\- Senhora Chichi...

Ela sacou o revolver rapidamente e só então olhou para frente e viu Tenshin parado adiante, mãos para cima, encarando-a calmamente.

Ela guardou o revólver com um suspiro e disse:

\- Você me assustou, Tenshin... eu estou preocupada com Goku.

\- Por isso Tenshin veio, senhora. Para dizer que espere.

\- Você sabe onde ele está, Tenshin? Ele está bem?

O índio a encarou, sério e disse:

\- Ele vai precisar da senhora quando voltar. Mais do que a senhora pode imaginar. Ele perdeu muito no deserto. Perdeu parte do próprio coração.

Ela o encarou novamente e disse:

\- Sempre tive medo de você, Tenshin. Mas sei que você só faz o bem para minha família... então vou esperar, como você diz.

Ele fez um breve aceno de cabeça e desapareceu. Chichi entrou em casa e guardou o revólver, intrigada. Voltou para a cama, mas não conseguiu dormir. Em algum lugar, no meio do deserto que ela tanto temia, Goku estava sofrendo, e por isso ela também sofria.

Estava longe ainda de amanhecer quando ele começou a sua caminhada, sabendo que precisava voltar se quisesse, um dia, se vingar de Freeza. A primeira providência era retornar à segurança da estrada. Por sorte, o deserto era tão seco que não tinha sequer coiotes. Ele foi até a égua caída e se despediu do corpo inerte, pegando apenas o bornal da sela. Não tinha faca nem canivete, o que ele lamentou. Isso tirava dele a chance de cortar um cacto barrigudo e espremer sua suculenta polpa para beber água.

Precisava caminhar o máximo possível nas primeiras horas da manhã, antes que o sol o castigasse demais. Sabia do risco de uma insolação, mas sabia também que se tirasse a camisa desidrataria tão rápido que iria desmaiar antes mesmo de atingir a metade do caminho que tinha a vencer.

Quando chegou à estrada, o sol começava a aparecer ao longe, iluminando o planalto Namek com seus raios avermelhados e sedutores. Goku parou um instante e pensou que era um dia bonito demais para morrer no deserto. Mas sabia que tinha de caminhar por dez horas se quisesse sair daquele deserto.

Pensando no destino que pusera um dólar de prata no seu bolso, apostando nele, decidiu caminhar e desafiar o sol e, quem sabe, a morte certa.

Yamcha levantara-se pela manhã um pouco mal humorado. Às vezes era aborrecido ter um negócio como o dele. As pessoas o detestavam, as garotas reclamavam o tempo todo, Lunch o acusava de trapaceiro o tempo todo porque ele abrira um bordel bem do lado do saloon... bem, ele precisava sobreviver, não? Já havia sido um bom acordo ele parar de servir bebidas aos clientes e cuidar apenas da logística dos seus quartos. As garotas ficavam apenas por ali, esperando os bêbados que saiam do saloon.

Mas tinha a parte boa: ele nunca estava entediado, tinha sempre uma garota disposta a passar a noite com ele, algumas eram até ótimas ouvintes quando ele resolvia reclamar do seu finado casamento. Pena que aquela noite, especificamente, todas tivessem acabado ocupadas e ele tivesse precisado dormir sozinho. Eram ossos do ofício.

Pual já estava preparando um café para eles quando alguém bateu à porta. Era tão cedo, ele normalmente tomaria café e tornaria a se deitar até meio-dia, mas as batidas insistentes o fizeram arrastar os pés até a porta dos fundos, onde o índio Tenshin estava parado, com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Hum. Oi. A Lunch precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou Yamcha, que percebera a aproximação dos dois.

\- Não. Tem um bom cavalo, você. – não era uma pergunta. Mas Yamcha encarou como se fosse.

\- Tenho. Quase tão bom quanto aquela égua do Goku...

\- Ótimo. Vem com Tenshin.

\- Hã? – ele perguntou, ainda meio perdido.

\- Vem com Tenshin – respondeu o outro. – bota roupa boa de montar. Pega cantil de água.

\- Tenshin, ir para onde? Você ficou maluco.

\- Tenshin precisa de amigo de Goku. Ou Goku vai morrer.

\- Goku vai morrer?

\- Haug. – disse Tenshin – no deserto. Vem com Tenshin.

Ele aprendera a levar Tenshin a sério depois que, do nada, o índio o avisara para tomar cuidado com os cabelos azuis que não pertenciam à sua esposa... conselho que ele não seguira nem um pouco com consequências trágicas.

\- Mas... o que aconteceu? Tem a ver com a morte do velho Kame?

\- Tem e não tem. Pare de perguntar, pergunte cavalgando – disse Tenshin, impaciente. – deserto grande, mas Goku na estrada. Vamos.

Sabendo que se não fosse por bem ia acabar arrastado pelo índio, Yamcha avisou a Pual que iria demorar e saiu.

Ele estava suando, e era um bom sinal. Seu avô ensinara que o perigo era sempre quando se parava de suar porque o corpo começava a se superaquecer e dali para um desmaio era questão de minutos.

Ele caminhava num ritmo moderado, para que nem chegasse muito rápido à exaustão e nem acabasse tragado pelo desânimo, o que era bem difícil: as distâncias eram enganadoras no deserto. Parecia que as montanhas da cadeira FryPan não haviam se movido nem um milímetro para perto desde o nascer do sol.

Uma gota gorda de suor entrou em seu olho, de repente, fazendo arder como brasa, e ele levou o dedo empoeirado até os cílios, piorando mais ainda a situação. Ele sacudiu a cabeça com os olhos fechados e sentiu-se tonto. Não podia parar ou acabaria caindo. Tornou a caminhar, xingando mentalmente o sol e tirou o chapéu por um instante para abanar o rosto.

Era como soprar brasas na pele, no entanto. Ele seguia caminhando, pensando em coisas boas, tentando não desanimar, quando viu a nuvenzinha poeirenta bem longe. Ouvia o tropel como se estivesse mais perto, e aquilo o deu a súbita consciência de como denunciara a si mesmo cavalgando em direção a Freeza.

Continuou seguindo. A princípio pensou que os cavalos iam em direção a Tullace, e sua mente embotada disse a si mesmo: "Peça água. Isso vai ajudar a chegar até a velha mina... dali será mais fácil..."

Ele continuava pondo um pé à frente do outro, tropegamente. Sentia o sol bem acima da sua cabeça, torrando seu cérebro dentro do chapéu. Era perto do meio dia e seus olhos miravam os cavaleiros se aproximando quando de repente ele os reconheceu e seu coração disparou. Tenshin no seu cavalo malhado. Yamcha em sua égua castanha.

Ele finalmente se deu o luxo de parar, e, talvez por isso, suas forças acabaram lhe faltando e ele caiu de joelhos e, então, de bruços na terra árida.

Voltou a si com a água fresca jogada sobre o rosto. Viu o sorriso branco de Yamcha que disse:

\- Abre essa boca e bebe um golinho de água, amigo. Não muito. Não quero você vomite no lombo da minha égua quando estivermos voltando.

Goku tentou rir, mas sua garganta estava seca demais para isso. Quando a água que Yamcha o ofereceu tocou os seus lábios rachados eles arderam e ele finalmente riu. Se estava doendo daquele jeito é porque havia vida em seu corpo e ele ia sobreviver.

Não estava muito consciente na viagem de volta, soube depois que Yamcha o carregou de alguma forma até West Sayan. Sua recordação seguinte foi a de despertar na penumbra, sentindo o ar fresco sobre seu corpo, agora nu, dentro da banheira de água gelada. Bateu as mãos na água para ver se era real e só então viu Chichi, parada ajoelhada ao seu lado, sustentando sua cabeça para que não caísse na água. Novamente ele abriu a boca, mas não saiu nada. Os olhos dele encontraram os dela, e ela disse, suavemente:

\- Yamcha e Tenshin te trouxeram do deserto. Você estava quase morto... eles o salvaram, dando pequenos goles de água a você durante toda a viagem de volta. O doutor Karin me mandou te colocar na banheira porque a temperatura do seu corpo ainda estava alta demais... mas você precisa beber isso – ela estendeu a ele um copo de água fresca, que ele virou quase num fôlego só.

Suspirou aliviado e então disse, de uma vez:

\- Perdoe-me, Chichi... eu não queria preocupar você... mas eu...

Ela tocou seus lábios com os dois dedos e disse:

\- Shhh... eu te perdoei quando você atravessou a porta de nossa casa vivo. Por favor, não diga mais nada. Apenas deixe que eu cuide de você.

Ele deu um sorriso um pouco triste para a esposa. Ela o havia perdoado, mas o caminho dele para perdoar a si mesmo ainda estava apenas no começo.

Notas:

Goku não morreu! E vamos às referencias: o dólar salvador é uma referência ao filme "o dólar furado", de 1965. Nele um homem recebe das mãos do irmão um dólar que depois salva sua vida, parando uma bala exatamente como aqui. Já a caminhada do Goku no deserto é referência ao filme "Três homens em conflito", de Sérgio Leone, também conhecido como "O Bom, o feio e o mau" em que o pistoleiro Blondie é deixado no deserto para morrer por um colega, mas consegue se salvar caminhando pelo deserto até ser socorrido. A música do filme: watch?v=3hk-QGsx9yw

Então, a premonição de Tenshin acabou salvando nosso amigo. Quem apostou nisso, apostou certo.

Eu amo a citação desse capítulo, eu amo o livro de onde saiu.

Próximo capítulo: "Sobre pais e seus filhos"


	34. Capítulo 33 - Sobre pais e seus filhos

**Capítulo 33 – Sobre os pais e seus filhos**

" _As histórias que ouvimos em nossa infância são as que lembramos por toda a vida."_

(Stephen King – O vento pela fechadura: um conto de "A Torre Negra")

Goku estava deitado, olhando o teto do seu quarto, sentindo-se extremamente grato por ter sobrevivido ao tiro de Freeza e ao deserto. Voltara inconsciente, no lombo do cavalo de Yamcha, por causa insolação severa depois de ter passado quase oito horas caminhando pelo deserto, pelo menos quatro das quais sob um sol implacável, e, além disso, passara mais de mais de doze horas sem um mísero gole de água. Mas sobrevivera para contar aquela história. O que quase o matara, talvez, o fizesse mais forte agora.

Estava vivo para contar ao filho que sobrevivera a um tiro no peito graças a um dólar de prata que o menino lhe entregara inocentemente e para a esposa que a imagem dela e do filho haviam impulsionado cada passo que ele dera na direção da cidade. E que, graças à sorte de ter bons amigos, ele havia vivido para contar aquela história.

Ele chegara em casa com a febre do deserto que durara quase 24 horas, apesar dos banhos frios e das compressas de Chichi. Tinha bolhas de queimadura nos braços, no rosto, em todas as partes do corpo onde o sol o castigara e, por isso, o doutor Karin o mandara ficar em casa, repousando até que o corpo estivesse totalmente recuperado. E isso havia sido há três dias. As bolhas no seu corpo haviam estourado e ele agora estava com a pele descascando, mas já se sentia forte o suficiente para voltar ao trabalho e se preparar para a jornada da qual ainda não desistira.

Mas havia um pequeno problema: Chichi. Ela não permitira que ele saísse de casa desde que ele entrara em casa carregado por Yamcha e Tenshin. Ela dizia que ele precisava recuperar-se e ficava furiosa quando ele dizia que já se sentia bem. Pelo menos naquele dia ele só havia sido obrigado a se deitar brevemente depois do almoço e agora, após o jantar. Mas jurava que voltaria para a delegacia no dia seguinte.

De repente, percebeu os dois grandes olhos mirando-o, na beirada da cama. O pequeno Gohan havia subido, provavelmente pé ante pé para não alertar a mãe, e chegara para observar o pai, como fizera mais de uma vez desde que Goku voltara. Goku sorriu e disse:

\- Pode subir na cama, Gohan. Papai está te vendo aí.

Ele subiu, com um sorriso radiante, e aboletou-se ao lado do pai, que retribuiu o sorriso com outro, ainda mais largo. O menino sentara-se de pernas cruzadas ao lado dele e perguntou:

\- Papai, o senhor vai ficar descascando assim para sempre?

Goku riu e disse:

\- Não, meu filho, quando a pele nova estiver boa as cascas vão sumir.

\- Ufa... – disse o menino – eu posso ouvir uma história, papai? Mamãe está costurando e me disse que eu podia ficar um pouquinho aqui antes de dormir.

\- Claro – sorriu Goku – qual história quer ouvir?

\- A do menino com rabo de macaco.

\- Claro – riu Goku – a sua favorita. Ele começou:

" _Havia um menino que se parecia com todos os outros na Floresta do Norte, com uma pequena diferença. Ele havia nascido com um rabo, como um macaco. E como um macaco, vivia, selvagem e sozinho na floresta, sobrevivendo como podia..."_

\- Mas pai... ele não tinha pais?

\- Não. Ele caiu das estrelas quando era um bebê.

\- E quem cuidou dele se ele não tinha uma mamãe?

\- Hum... ele teve um vovô bonzinho que cuidou dele, mas esse vovô morreu. Posso continuar a história?

\- Pode. Coitadinho dele.

\- Pois é.

" _Mas o menino não ficou só para sempre. Ele conheceu amigos e teve aventuras, mas um dia ele conheceu uma princesa. A princípio ela era um pouco assustadora. Mas ele gostou dela, só que eles eram muito pequenos e ele não percebeu isso._

 _E como ele não sabia de muita coisa, prometeu casar-se com ela sem saber muito bem do que se tratava"_

\- Pai... a princesa tinha olhos azuis?

\- Não, os olhos dela eram escuros.

\- Que pena. Achei que ela era como a Videl...

\- Não, ela não era como a Videl.

\- E eles se beijaram?

\- Não, claro que não. Eles ainda eram crianças!

\- Nas histórias da mamãe o príncipe sempre beija a princesa...

\- Mas o menino com rabo de macaco tinha medo de beijos. Beijos são molhados e ele tinha medo de água.

\- Que bobo – disse Gohan, deitando-se aconchegado ao pai, já sonolento.

Goku riu por um instante e continuou:

" _Mas o menino não ficou menino para sempre. Um dia ele cresceu, porém, esqueceu-se o que havia prometido a ela... mas ela não. E ficou muito zangada com ele. E quando descobriu que ele estaria numa competição de luta, foi até ele disposta a dar uma lição nele. Só que ele lembrou da promessa e, como ela era bonita e forte e, sem que ele soubesse, era tudo que ele queria numa esposa, ele aceitou se casar com ela e os dois partiram juntos numa nuvem dourada para uma nova aventura..."_

Ele olhou para o menino, que havia adormecido nos seus braços e deu um beijo suave nos cabelos dele. De repente, se deu conta da presença de Chichi. Ela olhava para os dois, amorosamente, da porta do quarto.

\- Parece que ele dormiu – disse Goku, sorrindo. – desde quando você está aí?

\- Desde que o menino macaco não quis beijar a princesa porque era molhado – ela riu. – Vou pô-lo na cama e já volto.

Ele sorriu para a esposa, que recolheu o pequeno delicadamente e o levou no colo. Pouco depois ela voltou, fechou a porta e começou a tirar as roupas, subindo na cama apenas usando a combinação. Em vez de deitar-se ao lado dele, ela ajoelhou entre suas pernas, com as mãos nos joelhos. Goku ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse:

\- Isso significa que meu tempo de repouso acabou?

Em resposta, Chichi começou a desamarrar a sua calça de pijama. Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu quando ela o tocou. Pouco tempo depois, estavam nos braços um do outro, ela ainda ajoelhada, mas agora enlaçada a ele, beijando sua boca, gemendo e suspirando enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura e ajudava nos movimentos ritmados dos dois. Quando desabaram juntos nos lençóis perfumados, ele a beijou mais uma vez, de forma profunda, e disse no ouvido dela:

\- Eu tive tanto medo de não voltar...

Ela o encarou, séria, e disse:

\- Você não desistiu de ir atrás das esferas e nem de enfrentar aquele monstro que quase te matou, não é?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e ela sussurrou:

\- Por favor... só não me faça sofrer dessa forma novamente.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela e disse, sério como nunca:

\- Prometo que eu vou sobreviver, Chichi. E eu nunca quebro uma promessa.

Enquanto isso, Tenshin estava em sua cabana no meio da campina. Era ainda muito cedo para ir para a porta dos fundos do _saloon_. Ele olhava a lua, caminhando do quarto crescente para cheia lentamente, pensando em tudo que ele via nos recados do céu. Ele esperava, entretanto uma visita ainda naquela noite.

E logo, o menino estava ali, diante da cabana. Era um garoto índio de onze anos, baixo para a sua idade. Tinha o rosto totalmente pintado com caulin branco, indicando sua condição especial de criança das estrelas. Os olhos pretos miravam fixamente a entrada da cabana daquele a quem ele deveria entregar um recado. Seu pai.

Tenshin saiu e ficou de pé diante do menino, que olhou para cima. Tenshin então abaixou para encará-lo e disse:

\- Chaozu. Você cresceu.

\- Pai Han pede que volte. – o menino disse a ele, olhando-o nos olhos com tom neutro.

O rosto de Tenshin se tornou sombrio. Havia tempo que ele não estava disposto a seguir as ordens do próprio pai. Ele encarou o menino e disse:

\- Tenshin não tem mais vontade de voltar. Tenshin pediu muitas vezes para voltar, mas Pai Han não queria Tenshin de volta. Agora que coisas mudam, ele manda você, Chaozu, porque sabe que Tenshin sente sua falta.

\- Pai Han fez a paz com Bora, pai Han quer pai Tenshin de volta na tribo...

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Chaozu baixou os olhos e disse:

\- Pai...

Tenshin encarou o menino. De repente disse:

\- O que Chaozu contou a pai Han?

O menino baixou os olhos.

\- O que Chaozu sentiu, pai Tenshin.

\- Chaozu nunca chamou Tenshin de pai. Pai Han te manda chamar Tenshin assim?

Uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo rosto da criança. Tenshin engoliu em seco e disse:

\- Tenshin não tem mais motivo nem vontade de voltar. Chaozu foi tirado de Tenshin, nome Han foi tirado de Tenshin. Diziam que morte de Yurin era desonra para Tenshin, que mesmo tendo sido criança das estrelas não enxergou o perigo... Tenshin viu perigo, mas se calou para proteger Pai Han. Tenshin foi expulso por culpa de Pai Han, mas ainda assim Tenshin voltou cada vez que foi chamado, cada vez que caça ficou difícil, que aldeia teve fome, Tenshin voltou para ajudar, se sempre tinha que ir embora, nunca era para voltar de vez. Agora Tenshin não tem mais vontade de voltar, Chaozu. Chaozu será chefe quando pai Han morrer, não Tenshin.

\- Chaozu ainda não fez primeira caçada e pai Han doente. Chaozu tem medo...

\- A aldeia cuidará de Chaozu. A aldeia fará Chaozu grande chefe. Tenshin não volta.

\- Chaozu viu, pai. Chaozu viu mulher dos cabelos de sol.

Tenshin baixou a cabeça. Não queria encarar o filho.

\- Que mais que Chaozu viu?

\- Viu que ela tem seu coração. Mas tribo dos brancos não vai aceitar. Pai vai sofrer. Coração de pai Tenshin vai sangrar por causa da Cabelos de Sol. Tribo de brancos não aceita, pai...

Tenshin sorriu tristemente e disse, olhando nos olhos do filho:

\- E tribo Han também não, por isso manda Chaozu. Diz para pai Han, Chaozu, que Tenshin agora não volta nunca mais para aldeia. Pai Han devia ter tentado a paz antes de Tenshin entregar seu coração a Cabelos de Sol. Agora que Tenshin tem sua Taioken, não pode abandoná-la. Mas Tenshin ama Chaozu. Mesmo que a tribo tenha roubado de Tenshin o direito de ser pai, Chaozu é filho de Tenshin, e sempre vai ser.

\- Pai... Chaozu tem medo... – Chaozu olhou diretamente para Tenshin e, lentamente, sua imagem começou a se desfazer. Logo, ele não estava mais ali. Tenshin olhou para o céu e enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto. Chaozu não estivera ali fisicamente, e ele sabia desde o início. Mas, por mais longe que estivessem um do outro, ele e o filho mantinham uma ligação mental muito potente e ele sabia que o menino havia sentido que ele havia se apaixonado. E por mais que ele tivesse tentado não pensar naquilo, Chaozu vira os perigos que o aguardavam.

No seu coração, Tenshin já havia perdoado o pai por forçá-lo àquele exílio. Ele havia aprendido muito vivendo sozinho, ao longo dos dez anos que vivera entre os campos solitários das montanhas Paozu e aquela campina. Por anos, tudo que Tenshin desejara fora que seu pai conseguisse a paz com a aldeia de Bora, mas agora que ele havia conseguido, Tenshin não podia e nem queria mais voltar.

Porque ele tinha finalmente alguém para proteger.

Ele viu quando a luz dos fundos do _saloon_ se acendeu e sorriu. Sua Taioken o chamava. E nada mais importava.

Como um animal enjaulado, Vegeta rosnava de frustração há quase quatro dias. Soubera por Bulma o que havia acontecido com Goku e agora se sentia preso ali. O maldito Kakarotto havia subestimado Freeza, e ele compreendia porque: para quem não o conhecia, Freeza não era muito ameaçador, sua aparência enganava qualquer um.

Mas ele tinha de admitir que o tal Kakarotto tinha sorte, afinal. Quem ia imaginar que um simples dólar de prata salvaria o xerife? Só que agora ele estava ali, preso e impedido de fazer qualquer coisa por causa da burrice do sujeito, que decidira ir atrás do pior bandido do Oeste sozinho e através do deserto. Era mesmo um verme insolente.

Seu ombro melhorava aos poucos, mas ele sentia que não seria jamais o mesmo, por isso ele acabara por se agarrar à ideia de ir atrás das tais esferas. Perguntara tudo que pudera a Bulma e, agora, sentia-se realmente ligado à ideia. Mas a demora em partir o irritava muito.

\- Eu não aguento mais ficar preso nessa casa. – ele disse, num dia pela manhã. Bulma se preparava para ir para a loja.

\- Leia um livro, tenho muitos aqui na sala.

\- Bah, livros. Quero logo partir atrás das tais esferas.

\- Nós iremos logo.

\- Nós? Como assim "nós"?

\- Você esqueceu que Goku me prometeu um dos desejos se eu cuidasse de você? Acho que mais bem cuidado que isso é impossível, estou te mantendo alimentado, cuidando dos seus curativos...

Vegeta deu um sorriso torto e disse:

\- Eu acho que eu poderia estar _mais_ bem cuidado que isso, sim... e poderia estar cuidando de você também, se você não fosse tão orgulhosa...

Isso foi dito olhando por cima da mesa maliciosamente, enquanto tomavam café.

\- Você é um conquistador barato – ela levantou-se, irritada – e eu não caio mais nos seus truques. Já disse que estou nessa apenas pelas esferas. E eu vou, sim, com vocês.

Vegeta deu uma gargalhada como se ela tivesse dito o pior dos absurdos.

\- O que foi?

\- Você já olhou para você mesma? Com essas roupas cheias de frufrus e esses cabelos longos? Você disse que as esferas estão espalhadas pelas montanhas, em lagos, ambientes hostis... acha que vai nos ajudar ou atrapalhar com seu chapéu de lado e sua sombrinha, mulher?

Bulma o encarou, irritada, mas sabendo que ele tinha razão. Só que não iria dar o braço a torcer, não diante dele.

\- Eu vou pedir ao Goku para acompanhar vocês. E vou dar um jeito nas sombrinhas e nos chapéus, não se preocupe.

\- E nas saias, anáguas, espartilhos...? – Vegeta enumerou, sarcasticamente.

\- Pode rir – ela disse, levantando-se, irritada. – você vai ver se eu não convenço Goku a me levar com vocês...

Horas depois, ela estava diante de Goku, que voltara ao trabalho na delegacia e a mirava com incredulidade.

\- Você quer ir junto comigo e Vegeta atrás das esferas? A troco de quê, Bulma?

\- A troco de me sentir viva, Goku. Eu estou presa nesse lugar desde os treze anos de idade, o mais longe que eu já fui foi Nova Sadala. Minha vida inteira meu pai me contou sobre as esferas e eu sonhei em ir atrás delas, apenas por ir, nem pensava nos desejos. Entende porque para mim não interessa apenas esperar que vocês voltem com elas para pedir qualquer coisa?

\- Mas... você é uma mulher e...

\- E daí? - Ela quase gritou. – Eu não sei atirar, mas sei montar e sou inteligente. E duvido que você saiba o segredo para achar as esferas no mapa sem mim...

\- Segredo?

\- Viu?

Goku suspirou. Então disse:

\- Então tá. Mas se começar a reclamar nós vamos te mandar de volta, não quero ninguém chorando porque prendeu o salto da botina numa pedra.

\- Prometo que não irei reclamar e vou ser útil – ela disse. – quando partimos?

\- Em breve, no máximo uma semana. O tempo de conseguir acertar as coisas aqui na delegacia e conseguir um cavalo novo.

\- Cavalo novo? O que aconteceu com aquela égua irritante?

Ele a encarou aborrecido e disse:

\- Eu perdi minha Nuvem querida no deserto. Prefiro não falar sobre isso.

Com a resposta positiva dele, ela foi até a loja de Oolong e comprou algumas roupas que precisaria para sua jornada e então, mais tarde, foi até a casa de Goku pedir ajuda a única pessoa que faria aquilo que ela precisava.

\- Você quer o quê? – perguntou Chichi – Escuta, Bulma, Goku me disse, na hora do almoço, que você quer ir com ele e com o delinquente atrás das tais esferas... e eu já acharia isso louco o suficiente sem mais essa ideia.

\- Chichi, você é a única amiga que eu tenho nessa cidade. Se você não me ajudar, não é a velha Octógono ou a Lunch, que tem seus próprios problemas, que vão me ajudar.

\- Está bem – suspirou Chichi – eu faço o que você me pediu. Mas prepare-se para os olhares da cidade...

Mais tarde, Vegeta lia um livro, na falta de coisa melhor para fazer, quando ouviu Bulma chegando à casa. Ele sorriu para si mesmo. Era difícil admitir, mas ele gostava de estar ali, mesmo que eles estivessem distantes porque ela o mantinha assim. Mas ela não veio até onde ele estava, foi direto para a cozinha e aquilo o aborreceu um pouco. Ele levantou-se e quando entrou na cozinha, levou um choque.

\- Bulma, mas o quê...?

Ela virou-se e o encarou. Seus cabelos estavam curtíssimos, como os de um homem, e ela estava de calças compridas e camisa masculina. Ela sorriu e disse:

\- Goku concordou que eu vá junto. Mas eu precisei mudar algumas coisas para poder acompanhar vocês. Acho que você não vai reclamar agora, que eu estou vestida como um homem.

Notas:

Queriam Bulma sendo Bulma? Temos a própria aí. Como eu não SUPORTO a ideia de Bulma perfeita, minha Bulma tem defeitos e qualidades como qualquer ser humano. Mas ela está aí, pronta para a aventura, respeitando sua natureza, e ousada e a frente de seu tempo, nem mais nem menos do que a personagem é no Dragon Ball original.

Falando em Dragon Ball original, antes do Z, eu creio que meus episódios favoritos estão nessa fase da saga, embora eu goste do Z, particularmente da saga Freeza, que é o meu vilão favorito. Por isso a homenagem ao Goku original, que aparece aqui nessa história. Tem mais inception nessa fic, mas vai demorar um pouco para vocês verem.

E o Vegeta, que começa a se engraçar pela Bulma, ainda tem muito que pastar antes de ser recompensado. Calma, meus queridos VegeBuls, vai valer a pena esperar...

Sim, esse capítulo tem parte fofura e parte angústia, mostrando o drama que Tenshin passou ao perder seu lugar em sua tribo. Será que ele achou finalmente seu lugar ao lado da Cabelos de sol?

A citação desse capítulo é de uma sidehistory da saga "A Torre Negra", que foi lançada por aqui em 2014. Vale a pena ler a história do menino Tim em busca do mago Merlin, narrada pelo pistoleiro Roland, porque ela contém grandes lições de vida.

Próximo capítulo: "Quando sopra o vento Norte", e Goku vai conseguir uma montaria para ir atrás das esferas.


	35. Capítulo 34 - Quando sopra o Vento Norte

**Capítulo 34 – Quando sopra o vento do Norte**

" _Somos ka-tet, somos um feito de muitos"_

(Stephen King – A escolha dos três – A Torre Negra, volume II)

Durante três ou quatro dias, não se falou mais nada na cidade: Bulma Briefs certamente tinha ficado louca. Por que uma mulher se vestiria com calças compridas e camisas masculinas? As velhas intrometidas foram à loja do Oolong tomar satisfação com o coitado por ter vendido aquela indecência à mulher, que já não era muito bem falada por ser a única divorciada da cidade, mas a própria Bulma apareceu e as enxotou, mandado tomarem conta da vida dela.

Vegeta não podia deixar de se espantar com aquilo. Uma ou duas vezes ele vira Kale e Caulifla vestirem-se de homens para aplicar algum golpe, mas Kale ficava parecendo um menino de onze anos, porque era magrinha e reta, enquanto Caulifla passava facilmente por um adolescente quando escondia o cabelo no chapéu. Mas o resultado de Bulma em roupas masculinas era completamente diferente.

Era de se esperar que despida dos vestidos longos e dos espartilhos e com os cabelos curtos, Bulma estivesse parecendo bruta e masculinizada, mas, ao invés disso, ele passara a achá-la ainda mais atraente. As calças mostravam os quadris redondos, em forma de coração e as pernas bem torneadas, como ela precisava usar um cinto para que o cós não descesse, já que ela tinha a cintura mais fina que a das calças, ela adquiria uma forma de violão. E ele podia imaginar, pela gola da camisa, o vão entre os seios redondos, que ficavam realçados graças aos porta-seios franceses que ela comprara de Oolong, já que corpetes estavam fora de cogitação.

Aquela Bulma, com os cabelos azuis curtíssimos e os olhos ainda mais determinados era para ele ainda mais desejável que a viuvinha falsamente tímida que ele conhecera em Nova Sadala, mas ele precisava pôr sua cabeça no lugar, afinal, tinham um objetivo e ele começava a ficar impaciente com a demora em partirem. Quanto mais tempo ficasse preso com ela naquela casa, mais nervoso ficaria. Pelo menos o ferimento no seu ombro estava quase cicatrizado, considerando que perdera, no entanto, força, rapidez e precisão no braço direito.

Quase dez dias depois do encontro dos dois com Freeza, Goku finalmente apareceu na casa de Bulma ao anoitecer, um pouco desanimado:

\- Vegeta, eu quero muito sair nessa busca, mas ao contrário de você, não tenho um cavalo.

\- Arranje um!

\- Não é tão fácil. Com o senhor Kame morto, o estábulo dele foi fechado, as pessoas estão cuidando dos seus cavalos como podem... e sem ninguém para cuidar do estábulo, não aparecem vendedores de cavalos. Eu vou ter que conseguir um cavalo selvagem, ou pegar um emprestado.

\- Mas que droga, Kakarotto. Bulma pelo menos você tem um cavalo?

\- Lógico que eu tenho.

\- Empreste então a Kakarotto, você fica e nós dois vamos.

\- Vai sonhando. Por que você não telegrafa para o Hitto e pede um cavalo? Você é xerife.

\- Eu não posso pedir um cavalo e logo depois pedir licença para resolver "problemas particulares" que é o que eu vou fazer.

\- Mas que droga, Kakarotto – disse Vegeta – nós não temos como sair por aí voando, então, dê um jeito de arranjar um maldito cavalo.

Goku suspirou. Havia passado anos e anos caçando cavalos selvagens e os domesticando, mas ali não era muito fácil encontrar um. Subitamente, ele teve uma ideia. Sabia quem podia conseguir um cavalo para ele.

\- Eu posso pedir a Tenshin para caçar um cavalo para mim, ele também fazia isso antigamente. E com alguns dias, eu posso domá-lo.

\- O que significa mais e mais dias aqui – rosnou Vegeta.

\- Ora – disse Bulma ofendida – se a minha companhia o aborrece tanto, pode arrumar outro lugar para ficar. Mas se sair por aí, for reconhecido e acabar enforcado, a culpa não é minha...

Ela se retirou e Goku o olhou com ar de censura.

\- Vá para o inferno, antes que você diga alguma coisa, Kakarotto.

Goku balançou a cabeça e disse:

\- Acho que ela gosta de você. Ela é ainda mais grossa contigo que era com o Yamcha.

\- Ora, meta-se com a sua vida.

Goku saiu rindo da casa de Bulma, Goku foi até a beira da campina, procurar por Tenshin. Ele não sabia ainda que o amigo passava as noites no saloon, isso era um segredo que apenas Yajirobe e Maron sabiam. Mas antes que ele se embrenhasse no mato, Tenshin apareceu. Ele estava por perto porque ainda era cedo para estar no saloon e apareceu rapidamente ao lado de Goku:

\- Haugh, filho do céu – sorriu o índio – Tenshin vê que febre do deserto passou.

\- Passou, sim, Tenshin. Nuca vou poder te agradecer o suficiente. Eu devo minha vida a você e Yamcha.

\- Tenshin já disse a Goku: destino de West Sayan ligado ao de Tenshin. Tenshin sempre vai ajudar Goku.

\- Pois é, preciso de mais uma ajuda... eu preciso de um...

Antes mesmo que ele mencionasse a palavra "cavalo", Tenshin deu um longo assobio e, do nada, um cavalo castanho avermelhado saiu da campina, parando ao lado do índio, acariciando seu braço com sua cabeça elegante. Sua crina era preta e brilhante e ele não usava sela.

\- Este é Kihoho. Obediente e manso. Acompanha Tenshin desde que Tenshin começou a acampar na campina. Tenshin deixa ele ir com Goku na busca com uma condição.

Goku não conseguia dizer nada. Tenshin sempre o surpreendia. O índio ficou olhando para ele, esperando que ele perguntasse qual a condição, e ele, de repente, se deu conta daquilo.

\- Sim, sim, Tenshin. Eu faço o que você pedir.

\- Quando acabar tudo e Goku tiver sua égua de volta, vai deixar Kihoho ir embora. Ele merece a liberdade.

\- Tenshin... quando tudo acabar e eu tiver minha égua de volta, eu posso devolvê-lo a você.

Tenshin deu um sorriso breve e disse:

\- Tenshin não vai precisar de Kihoho quando Goku voltar. Eu pediria para Goku não usar espeto prateado nele, mas Goku bom cavaleiro, não machuca cavalo.

\- Está bem. Eu realmente detesto esporas, Tenshin. – concordou Goku, pensando que talvez Tenshin quisesse dizer que encontraria outro cavalo para si mesmo. De repente, Goku se deu conta que Kihoho não tinha sela e nem rédeas e perguntou por elas.

\- Kihoho é dócil, vai aceitar qualquer sela quando Goku colocar. Cuida bem dele, ele gosta de maçãs.

\- Darei muitas a ele – disse Goku, sorrindo para Tenshin – E vou usar as rédeas e a sela mais suave que eu conseguir. Kihoho nunca vai sofrer.

\- Tenshin acredita – o índio sorriu para Goku e fez um último carinho no cavalo.

\- A propósito, Tenshin, o que quer dizer Kihoho?

\- Vento do Norte. – disse Tenshin. – O vento rápido que sopra no outono e no inverno. Kihoho rápido como vento.

Goku se despediu de Tenshin e o índio ficou olhando seu companheiro acompanhando o xerife com um aperto no coração.

Mais tarde, ele e Lunch estavam deitados, unidos, quando o vento começou a balançar a janela. Tenshin ergueu a cabeça, ouvindo o uivo do vento e ela perguntou:

\- O que foi, Tenshin?

Ele ficou calado, pensativo antes de dizer:

\- Começou a soprar o vento do Norte. Em breve o tempo muda, Taioken. Em breve, tudo muda.

\- Tudo não. – ela sorriu. – Eu e você não vamos mudar.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu, então a beijou. Mas sabia que tudo iria mudar, em breve.

No dia seguinte, Goku descobriu que não precisaria de esforço algum para fazer com que Kihoho se acostumasse a ele. O animal era dócil e era seu amigo antes mesmo que ele estendesse a primeira maçã para ele. Kihoho tinha ferraduras de ótima qualidade, Goku reconheceu imediatamente o trabalho do velo Kame naquelas ferraduras, afinal, Tenshin fazia muitos favores para o velho também. Goku deu um suspiro profundo e se ressentiu pela morte do antigo patrão, sentindo-se novamente culpado.

Ele perdera a sela de Nuvem no deserto, mas tinha uma mais antiga, reserva, que se adaptou perfeitamente ao novo cavalo. Em pouco tempo, Goku e Kihoho já estava,m adaptados um ao outro, embora Goku acreditasse que jamais iria conseguir chamá-lo com um assovio, como Tenshin fazia.

Naquele mesmo dia, ele conversou com Vegeta e Bulma e ajeitaram tudo para partir no dia seguinte. Bulma forneceu a maior parte das ferramentas que precisavam, cordas, bornais grandes, grampos de prender em pedras, para escalada e outros equipamentos que seriam distribuídos pelos lombos dos três cavalos.

\- Isso não é nada prático – disse Bulma – os cavalos não vão render tudo que podem por causa desse peso. Gostaria de inventar uma forma de fazer isso tudo encolher para ser transportado...

\- Você é cheia de ideias nessa cabeça – disse Vegeta – Nunca vi uma mulher com tantos pensamentos estranhos...

\- E eu nunca vi um homem com tanto medo de uma mulher que pensa – rebateu ela, fazendo uma careta.

Goku telegrafou para Hitto e pediu autorização para uma ausência de dois a três meses para resolver um problema particular fora da cidade, e Hitto autorizou, avisando que seus vencimentos seriam suspensos até que ele voltasse e assumisse a delegacia novamente.

\- M-mas Goku – disse Kuririn, quando ele deixou a delegacia, no fim daquela tarde – isso significa que eu terei de tomar conta da cidade por três meses? Logo devem estar inaugurando a estação ferroviária... e se isso atrair bandidos?

\- Amigo – ele disse, pondo as mãos nos ombros do outro, que era bem mais baixo – eu confio muito em você e tenho certeza que a cidade estará em ótimas mãos. E não pretendo ficar todos esses três meses fora... Tenho economias e Chichi vai viver bem por aqui, mas preciso do meu salário, e veja o lado bom: você vai passar algum tempo com um salário maior, pode até chamar a prisioneira loura para tomar um trago no saloon.

\- Eu ouvi isso, xerife – a garota loura, que ainda estava presa com o irmão disse irritada, do fundo das cela e ele riu.

À noite, Chichi teve uma crise de choro ao saber que era definitivo, que ele partiria antes do amanhecer, mas ele disse a ela:

\- Que isso, querida... eu irei voltar, prometo! Eu prometi a você que nada me aconteceria, e nada vai acontecer, eu juro!

\- M-mas... eu vou sentir sua falta, Meu Goku. Nunca ficamos tanto tempo separados depois que casamos.

Ele a abraçou e ela sentiu que ele punha algo na mão dela. Era a sua estrela de xerife. Ela o olhou intrigado e ele disse:

\- Guarde-a para mim, até que eu volte. Você sabe que eu não iria a lugar nenhum sem essa estrela sem saber que iria voltar. E se você achar que Kuririn não está fazendo um bom trabalho – ele brincou – ponha essa estrela no peito e faça justiça, senhor Son. Não há nessa cidade ninguém mais justo que você.

Ela riu e disse:

\- Você é um tonto, Goku. Mas eu vou sentir sua falta todos os dias...

\- E todas as noites? – ele perguntou.

Ela o beijou, em resposta.

Mais tarde, uma hora antes do sol nascer, ele, Vegeta e Bulma partiam, protegidos pela escuridão e fazendo o maior silêncio possível. Já na saída da cidade, Vegeta perguntou:

\- Para onde iremos, Kakarotto?

\- Norte e Oeste – ele disse. É onde está a esfera mais próxima, segundo o mapa.

\- Você sabe mesmo usar o mapa? – perguntou Bulma.

\- Já disse que sim – respondeu Goku aborrecido, antes de dizer baixo ao seu cavalo – Vamos, amigo Kihoho. Seja tão meu amigo quanto era minha Nuvem...

Eles desapareceram pela estrada de West Sayan, a mesma onde, anos antes, o pai dele havia sido morto pelo bando de Freeza.

Menos de três dias depois, uma intensa movimentação de carroças e cavaleiros agitou a mesma estrada, em sentido contrário. Vindos do Norte e do Oeste, soldados apareceram sem avisar, tomando a cidade de assalto. Eram mais de 50, liderados por um sargento que conhecia bem a cidade.

Ele entrou confiante no saloon e bateu no balcão. Lunch olhou para ele sem conseguir disfarçar o asco.

\- Boa tarde, minha flor. Providencie por favor dois barris de cerveja para meus homens, temos sede porque a maldita estrada de West Sayan é seca, quente, e parece que nunca termina. Chegamos hoje e vamos ficar até completar a inspeção da mina de cobre, senhora. E se acostume conosco, um forte está nos planos do exército para essa região!

\- E quem vai pagar por toda bebida? – perguntou Lunch, ainda com a mesma expressão, sem mudar de posição ou mover um músculo.

\- Nosso exército, quem mais – disse o sargento, confiante. – E espero que você me sirva uma bela cerveja pessoalmente – ele enfatizou a última palavra, encarando a moça, que disse, entredentes:

\- Nem em sonho. Yajirobe, venha atender o balcão. Acabei de lembrar que tenho algo a fazer lá atrás.

Ela se retirou pela cozinha, ignorando a expressão aborrecida e contrariada do Sargento Turles.

\- Você vai ter tempo para aprender a respeitar um homem do exército, minha flor – sussurrou Turles para si mesmo, observando-a sumir pela porta da cozinha.

Ela saiu porta a fora e respirou fundo quando chegou na área aberta. Tenshin estava ali, parado, como se soubesse que ela sairia. Ela correu e se atirou nos braços dele. Não disseram nada.

Apenas sentiram o frio soprar do vento Norte.

Notas:

Bulma está poderosa e causando. Essa é a virada da personagem que eu prometia desde o começo, lembram? Vegeta ainda vai ter que penar um bocado para merecer essa moça, viu?

Kihoho, o cavalo de Tenhsin, acabou sendo a salvação do Goku. Eles vão em frente, seguindo na direção do vento norte.

E esses soldados? Liderados justamente por Turles? O que será que vai acontecer em West Sayan?

A citação fala sobre ka-tet: na série "A Torre Negra", que inspirou (em parte) essa história, esse conceito é muito importante: trata-se de um grupo de pessoas que busca mudar o próprio destino de alguma forma. Gosto de pensar nesse trio como um ka-tet. Eles tem muitas aventuras pela frente!


	36. Capítulo 35 - Serpentes na campina

**Capítulo 35 – Serpentes na campina**

" _Um covarde julga tudo que vê por ele mesmo"_

(Stephen King – A Torre Negra – A Torre Negra, volume VII)

 **Tullace, dias antes...**

Freeza chegara, incógnito, à cidade de Tullace na madrugada em que acreditava ter assassinado Goku. Ele estava nas sombras há cinco longos anos, preparando sua vingança e remoendo seu ódio. Na sua opinião, matar aquele filho de Bardock havia sido apenas um pequeno bônus.

Ele passara dois anos recuperando a sua força na fazenda de Chirai. Ao contrário do que poderia parecer, ele não havia se importado em ajudar no trabalho da fazenda: precisava recuperar suas forças e não conseguiria refazer seu bando simplesmente voltando às cidades de sempre.

Ele havia sido derrotado e desmoralizado e tinha plena consciência disso. Portanto, além de ter novamente o bando, ele queria matar pessoalmente os dois traidores. Às vezes pensava que seu erro havia sido poupar ambos quando eram crianças. Mas o primeiro passo para sua vingança havia sido conquistar a confiança da arredia Chirai.

Ela era viúva e só, e sua fazenda era numa área de terreno pedregoso e árido, pouco a leste de North Tullace. Com o trabalho duro, ele acabou fazendo com que ela o admirasse... e não demorou para partilhar com ela a cama.

Mas não bastava, ele precisava que ela confiasse nele ao ponto de ter o mesmo tipo de fidelidade que lhe devotara um dia Zarbon, certamente a mais fiel criatura que ele conhecera. E ele conseguiu isso armando uma situação de perigo numa ocasião e então, fingindo salvá-la.

Foi só então, que ele revelou quem era realmente, dizendo-se miseravelmente traído. Disse a ela que seu bando não era o que parecia, na verdade, ele unia homens que não tinham ninguém por si e dava proteção. E como ela um dia, anos antes, havia sido exatamente uma criança que fugira da fome, nascida logo depois da guerra civil num lugar miserável, ela confiou nele e se comprometeu a ajudar a formar o bando novamente.

Habilmente, ele a convenceu a vender a fazenda e mudar-se com ele para a cidade de Tullace. Convenceu-a de que por lá poderiam começar algo interessante e grandioso.

Os dois começaram então a comprar armas e roubar cavalos silenciosamente, durante a noite. Logo, havia a história de que criminosos roubavam cavalos em North Tullace, e a própria Chirai, uma pessoa de quem ninguém suspeitaria, plantou o boato de que aquilo era a volta do bando de Freeza, que ele havia sido visto por ali.

Nesse período, Freeza encontrou Sorbet, um dos únicos sobreviventes do bando que havia fugido durante o ataque dos traidores. Ele ia matá-lo imediatamente quando o reconheceu, mas o covarde disse a ele que se fosse poupado ele entregaria a localização de Raditz e Vegeta. Freeza aceitou e ele disse que os dois estavam nas redondezas de Porto Feroz e se escondiam num beco junto com duas irmãs trapaceiras. Freeza agradeceu a informação com um tiro na testa de Sorbet e, depois de deixar Chirai em Tullace com o compromisso de recrutar pessoas para um novo bando, ele rumou para Porto Feroz.

Antes que pudesse achar Raditz e Vegeta, Hitto os achou. Freeza, tendo perdido a corrida para matar Raditz, decidiu ficar por perto, acreditando que Vegeta apareceria. E, num golpe de sorte, encontrou o filho de Bardock. Ele o estudou, fingindo ser um homem humilde. Havia ido com a carroça de Chirai para Nova Sadala, e com sua habilidade para se passar por menos do que realmente era, ele conseguiu que o rapaz o contratasse, e, a partir dali, achou que tudo estava a seu favor.

O maldito era rápido, ele tinha de admitir, além de livrar Vegeta, foi por pouco que ele não o acertou em cheio, e ainda o fez perder o melhor dos seus dois colts. Com o outro, ele tratou de acertar o filho de Bardock. Quase chegando em Tullace, ele retirou o revólver restante da cintura e ficou olhando. Era sua arma mais antiga, e ele apenas a passara para a mão direita (ele era canhoto) porque passara a usar um dos revólveres de Bardock, que ele caprichosamente havia mandado comprar na casa de penhores de West Sayan depois da morte do desafeto.

O revólver de Bardock havia ficado caído no chão do cemitério, mas o revolver que matara Bardock havia sido usado para acertar Goku.

\- Um revolver, pai e filho – ele riu – unidos pelo destino 25 anos depois...

O que ele não imaginava era que o destino tinha planos diferentes para ele e para o filho de Bardock.

Quando chegou a Tullace, Chirai deu a ele péssimas noticias. Apenas cinco homens do bando de Cell tinham aceitado se juntar a ele e formar novo bando, se ele fizesse uma partilha de lucros melhor que o infame bandido, conhecido também como "O inseto". Ela tentou recrutar pelo submundo de Tullace, mas outros homens riram da ideia de uma mulher recrutando para Freeza. Ele se se sentiu irado e disse:

\- Quando chegar a notícia de que eu matei o xerife de West Sayan, ninguém mais vai rir, Chirai.

Mas não foi essa a notícia que chegou. Chirai, que tinha grande talento para passar parecer insuspeita, então, quando chegou a Tullace uma diligência que ia de West Sayan para Nova Sadala, ela perguntou se era verdade que o xerife de West Sayan havia sido morto por Freeza.

\- Ah, não – disse o condutor, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, contando a seguir a sua própria versão do que ouvira na cidade – o xerife quase bateu as botas, é verdade, mas o talzinho errou o tiro ou algo que o valha. Parece que o xerife Goku andou pelo deserto, dizem que por dois ou três dias, mas voltou vivinho.

Freeza teve um ataque de raiva. Ele sabia que não havia errado o tiro, ele vira o homem cair.

\- Você tinha que ter mirado na cabeça – disse Chirai, quase desdenhosa.

Ela a seguir descobriu que o homem a quem ela seguia podia ser bem diferente daquele que havia ajudado em sua fazendo por dois anos e com quem ela vivia há pelo menos três. Ele a agarrou e deitou-a no colchão, já apertando seu pescoço e disse:

\- Se eu disse que acertei o tiro, eu acertei o tiro. No coração. Ele não podia ter sobrevivido. Eu não atiro na cabeça, não gosto de fazer sujeira! Eu gosto de ver os olhos de um homem se apagando conforme a vida se esvai deles, entendeu?

E ele disse essas palavras conforme apertava seu pescoço mais, seus olhos estavam arregalados, ela estava sufocada pelo seu aperto de torniquete no pescoço. Ele queria matá-la. Ele sabia que com a raiva que estava, ele precisava matar alguém. Mas também precisava de Chirai, não podia perdê-la, então, soltou se pescoço e disse:

\- Alguma coisa salvou aquele desgraçado... mas depois que formar o bando eu penso nele. Nele e no maldito Vegeta, que também deve estar em West Sayan...

Ela sentou-se na cama com um olhar magoado. Ele a puxou e disse:

\- Eu não queria ter feito isso, Chirai.

\- Mas fez – ela disse, com a voz rouca, passando a mão no pescoço que, ela sabia, ficaria roxo. – e agora tem que fazer alguma coisa para conseguir alguma fama se quiser realmente formar outro bando.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. Seu sorriso não era bonito, mas assustador. Se o Demônio sorrisse, deveria ser com aquela mesma expressão. Então ele disse:

\- Eu sei o que eu vou fazer para reunir um bando.

\- Sabe? – ela perguntou incrédula e ele ampliou seu sorriso mau.

\- Sim, sei, minha querida. Dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo espaço, não sei se você sabe... se eu quiser um bando, não adianta tentar formar um na sombra. – ele a encarou e disse – e para ir para luz eu preciso matar um inseto.

\- Você vai...?

\- Sim. Eu vou matar Cell.

 **West Sayan**

Não havia alojamentos que chegassem em West Sayan para a pequena tropa de 50 homens que viera para a inspeção à mina de cobre e para a designação de um lugar para um possível forte perto da cidade, já chamado de Forte Sayan. Turles, que se hospedaria no saloon, ordenou a alguns de seus homens que procurassem um lugar para acampar, sugerindo imediatamente:

\- A campina atrás da cidade parece um ótimo lugar para acampamento. Ainda tem algumas nascentes de água, até onde me lembro. Cortem o mato e armem as barracas.

Os homens invadiram a campina. Perscrutaram o local e acharam o poço. Viram marmotas e pensaram em caça, viram perdizes e até perus, e acharam que haviam conseguido tirar a sorte grande, até que toparam com a cabana de Tenshin.

O índio saiu de sua tenda, empertigado, e intimidou os quatro soldados que faziam reconhecimento do terreno.

\- Haug, soldados. Que fazem na campina sagrada de Sayan?

\- Bom... – disse um deles, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do terceiro olho de Tenshin, que o mirava fixamente. – Nós viemos procurar um lugar para acampar e essa campina parece o melhor, tanto que... – ele olhou a barraca – você está aqui.

Tenshin encarou o soldado por um instante e depois disse:

\- Soldado vê campina? É boa, é grande e é cheia de vida. Tenshin acampa aqui desde menino, e campina continua grande, boa e cheia de vida. Ela era assim quando meu pai era menino, e quando o pai do pai dele era menino. Todos caçaram aqui. Todos respeitaram vida aqui.

Os homens se entreolharam, querendo saber onde ele queria chegar.

\- Mas se soldados vêm, vão cortar mato, espantar marmotas, desviar água, matar aves, e, pior, mexer com cobras. Soldado não quer cobra boca de algodão ou cascavel de colar dentro da barraca de soldado, quer?

\- Bem... nós... – nenhum dos soldados soube o que dizer. Tenshin começou a andar na direção do poço. Nenhum deles o seguiu, ele gritou:

\- Vem, soldado.

Os homens seguiram o índio, hesitantes. Sem demonstrar nenhum medo, Tenshin aproximou-se do poço e tirou uma pedra preta e grande que se apoiava em outra do lugar. Uma boca-de-algodão de bom tamanho se retesou sob a pedra e abriu sua boca clara para ele, que fez um som sibilante baixo, fazendo a cobra se acalmar. Ele olhou para os soldados e deu alguns passos para dentro da campina, com eles cada vez mais amedrontados no seu encalço. Ele parou de repente e disse:

\- Olha...

Os soldados olharam para onde ele apontava e viram, apavorados, uma grande cascavel adormecida, enrolada sobre si mesma. Ele apontou mais além e mostrou outras duas, igualmente inativas. Ele sabia que pela manhã elas ficavam assim, só mais tarde, com o calor do sol, sairiam para caçar. Então disse:

\- Veneno de cascavel mata, picada nem dói. Veneno de boca de algodão também mata, picada dói feito brasa na carne. Essa campina tem mais de dez cobras para cada um de vocês. Acampa aqui, corta mato, e elas invadem suas barracas e picam suas canelas.

\- E você, índio, não tem medo delas? – uma voz alta e petulante disse, além de onde estavam os soldados. Tenshin encarou Turles, que viera atrás dos homens para ver porque eles demoravam tanto. O índio deu seu sorriso vazio, aquele que ele reservava para homens que gostaria de matar e disse:

\- Não. Tenshin não precisa ter medo porque ele sente cobra como cobra sente presa.

Turles deu uma sonora gargalhada e disse:

\- Ora essa é boa. Então o selvagem sabe onde estão cobras da campina, não é? Ora, que grande bobagem.

Tenshin não tinha tirado seu sorriso do rosto. Ele encarou Turles, os três olhos mirando-o altivamente e sem hesitação e ele disse:

\- Se sargento duvida, dá três passos para o lado.

Turles o encarou com um sorriso debochado e deu os três passos. Tenshin, ainda o encarando, disse:

\- Dois para frente.

Ele fez o que o índio dizia, mas seu olhar já não parecia tão confiante.

\- Bate uma bota na outra, sargento.

Turles agora encarava Tenshin sério, como se finalmente enxergasse o índio como um rival. Para não parecer covarde, ele bateu a lateral de uma bota contra a outra, e, imediatamente ouviu-se o som de um chocalho.

Ele se virou de repente, aturdido, percebendo uma cascavel que ninguém havia visto, escondida no mato alto. Com seu movimento brusco, a cobra deu um bote certeiro, mas seus dentes resvalaram no couro duro das botas do homem.

Ele imediatamente tirou a arma para atirar na cobra, mas, mesmo estando perto, o nervosismo o fez errar o primeiro tiro, e, quando disparou o segundo, a cascavel já havia desaparecido no capim dourado da campina.

Ele virou-se para encarar o índio, com os olhos cheios de ódio.

\- Maldito – ele apontou a arma – me fez andar direto para a cobra...

\- Sargento, não! – um soldado o chamou à razão. Não era prudente matar um índio de uma tribo pacifica como os Han. Ele guardou o revólver e disse:

\- Vamos achar outro lugar para acampar. Tem uma pedreira atrás da cidade, lá não deve haver cobras como as que se escondem nessa campina maldita. Deus sabe que sempre odiei esse lugar...

\- A cobra, senhor, reage apenas quando sua paz é ameaçada. – disse Tenshin, sua voz trovejando no silêncio da campina – homem branco invade lugar que não conhece, morre picado por cobra que só se defende...

Turles voltou a cabeça e disse:

\- A cobra dessa vez deu sorte. Eu não vou errar o tiro da próxima vez.

Ele saiu, em silêncio, remoendo seu ódio pelo índio. Tenshin sorriu. Havia vencido a primeira batalha.

À noite, ele se dirigia para o saloon quando as luzes estavam se apagando quando uma voz o chamou, antes que se aproximasse da porta. Ele se voltou e viu Yamcha escorado numa parede dos fundos do seu estabelecimento, que era ao lado do saloon.

\- Haug, Yamcha. Que quer com Tenshin?

O outro o encarou, sério, e disse:

\- Tenshin, eu gosto, realmente, de poucas pessoas no mundo. Eu sou o que se chama por aí de escroque. Mas sou o tipo de escroque que gosta muito de gente decente.

O índio o encarou em silêncio, querendo saber onde ele pretendia chegar.

\- Você é um dos homens mais decentes que eu conheci. Tão decente que é capaz de proteger a mulher que ama permanecendo nas sombras.

Tenshin arregalou os olhos. Não imaginava que Yamcha soubesse. Ele continuou:

\- Sim, eu sei. Ninguém precisou me contar. E eu não contei a ninguém. E eu sei que aquele Turles é um pedaço de esterco inútil que não chega a seus pés, use uma farda ou não. Eu já usei uma farda e isso não me fez nem um pouco mais decente do que eu sou sem ela... e eu soube do que você fez hoje pela manhã. E foi corajoso. Mas não esqueça que a verdadeira cascavel é aquele sujeito. Eu já vi como ele olha para a Lunch, e sei que você sabe o que ele quer.

\- Então Yamcha sabe que Tenshin mata aquele homem se tocar na sua Cabelos de Sol.

\- Sim, e é morto logo depois. Eu prometo a você, Tenshin, que vou colocar minhas melhores garotas para distraí-lo, para que ele não se lembre da sua Cabelos de Sol. Mas você precisa colaborar. Precisa aprender a não provocar o sujeito.

\- Haugh. – Tenshin concordou – Tenshin confia em Yamcha.

\- Ele agora está muito bem entretido por uma moça que finge um sotaque francês como ninguém. Eu sei que o acesso ao quarto da Lunch é pelos fundos, então, é prudente que você entre e saia sempre em silêncio. Não quero que ele se sinta atiçado pela sua presença. Haugh?

Tenshin riu e disse:

\- Haugh.

Yamcha sorriu e deu as costas ao índio, que, antes de entrar disse:

\- Yamcha! – o outro virou-se, com um meio sorriso no rosto e ele completou – Tenhsin também gosta de você. E te acha decente.

Yamcha riu e disse:

\- Você é um dos poucos...

Mais tarde, com sua Taioken nos seus braços, ele contou toda história da cobra e ela então disse, rindo:

\- Queria ver a cara do paspalho quando a cobra deu o bote. Pena que a bota do exército é grossa. Nojento. – Ela o encarou – ele teve medo?

\- Haugh. Pareceu apavorado.

Ela riu com vontade e disse:

\- Você fez o meu dia com essa história, meu amor.

Foi a vez dele rir. Uma gargalhada verdadeira, alta. Ela parou, pensando em como quase não escutava a risada dele e disse:

\- Teu riso é tão raro... por que não ri mais?

\- Porque – ele aproximou o rosto do dela e disse – riso de Tenshin é apenas para Cabelos de Sol.

Ele debruçou-se sobre ela, que se entregou ao beijo profundo do seu amado. Ainda tinham paz e podiam sorrir um para o outro. Enquanto estivessem nas sombras, estavam protegidos.

 **Noroeste, muito longe de West Sayan**

Estavam há dois dias na estrada, cavalgando num ritmo médio. Goku se acostumara rápido a Kihoho. Como Nuvem, ele era um cavalo de pernas longas e esguias, e seu pelo castanho era lustroso e brilhante como o dela. Ao contrário da égua, porém, ele era um cavalo dócil e de temperamento calmo. Era perfeito para aquela viagem longa.

Às vezes, no entanto, ele era atingido por uma violenta melancolia por tudo que perdera nos últimos tempos. Esperava poder trazer tudo tudo de volta, embora soubesse que jamais seria o mesmo. Descobrira que era humano e falho da pior forma possível, e só por ter sorte e bons amigos é que ele ainda estava vivo.

Tentava não divagar tanto nos próprios pensamentos enquanto cavalgava com Vegeta e Bulma. Os dois seguiam provocando-se mutuamente conforme seguiam pelo desfiladeiro que vinha depois das montanhas Paozu. Depois do desfiladeiro, abria-se uma larga planície, uma paisagem diferente de tudo que Goku vira na vida. No fim dela, ao longe, havia uma outra cadeia de montanhas, mais escura e menos verdejante que a cadeia Paozu, e muitas vezes maior, e elas pareciam seguir até o fim do mundo.

No final do segundo dia, quando apearam dos cavalos perto de um rio, para fazer seu acampamento, Goku disse:

\- Estamos perto da primeira esfera. – ele disse, enquanto tirava do lombo do cavalo uma manta grossa e cinzenta. Dormiriam ao relento, porque se trouxessem barracas acabariam tendo que trazer uma carroça, e isso atrasaria a expedição. Mas ao contrário da primeira noite, em que haviam pousado numa cidade no fim das montanhas, agora estavam ao ar livre, na natureza selvagem e deviam se virar e compor o melhor abrigo possível.

Goku e Vegeta começaram a juntar galhos, e Bulma, meio perdida, fez o mesmo. Olhando para os dois empilhando os gravetos, que agora eram uma pilha razoável, e estendendo uma corda sobre dois forquilhados, de forma a montar uma barraca com a lona que ia no lombo de Vegeta. Ela perguntou:

\- Ah, céus, eu nunca acendi uma fogueira! Vamos ter que esfregar dois pauzinhos? Como se faz isso?

Vegeta se aproximou rindo, com um ajuntamento de palha e folhas secas e disse, jogando-os sobre a pilha de madeira:

\- Já ouviu falar em fósforos?

Ele tirou uma caixa do bolso, riscou um fósforo e atirou-o sobre a palha e folhas, que crepitaram imediatamente. Ele foi jogando mais e mais palha e folhas secas, para que o fogo não se apagasse, e logo a madeira pegou fogo e tinham uma razoável fogueira.

\- Uau. – ela disse – fósforos.

\- É, deixe esse negócio de pauzinho e pedrinha para índios como o tal amigo de três olhos do Kakarotto. Só não ponha fogo na mata, por favor.

Ele remexeu no seu bornal e tirou um pedaço de carne-seca. Goku, que tinha ido até o riacho, voltou com uma panela cheia de água. Logo a água fervia e Vegeta cortava pedaços da carne-seca dentro da água fervente. O cheiro não era dos melhores, e piorou mais ainda quando Goku juntou aveia à mistura. Bulma olhava com ar de nojo e Vegeta a encarava, por cima do fogo, com uma expressão divertida. De repente disse:

\- Estamos bem longe dos restaurantes chiques de Nova Sadala, minha dama. Sopa de aveia é tudo que há para matar a fome.

Ela olhou da panela para ele e disse:

\- Eu não me importo – então deu um sorrisinho malicioso – já tive coisas piores na minha boca.

\- Aposto que sim – disse Vegeta, mau humorado – mas amanhã podemos usar uma linguiça especial que estamos guardando. Acho que vai ser mais do seu agrado.

Ela bufou de leve, irritada com a piadinha idiota e disse:

\- Ei, Goku, o que você está fazendo? A gente já vai comer, sabia?

Ele se levantou, estivera de cócoras um pouco longe do fogo, aproveitando os últimos raios de sol para consultar o mapa.

\- Estamos chegando à primeira esfera – ele disse, apontando uma montanha negra ao longe. Deviam estar a pelo menos meio dia de cavalgada até ela. – aquela é a nossa primeira parada.

\- Como você sabe? – ela perguntou – como aprendeu a usar o mapa?

\- Você esquece que eu era uma criança curiosa quando meu avô Gohan me mostrou "meu tesouro" – ele tirou a fivela do próprio cinto e aproximou o verso, que tinha um estranho tom de dourado, do mapa. A montanha que ele apontava, representada no mapa como "pico da cadeia do norte" cintilou com um brilho dourado no mapa, e, no centro dela, brilhou um ponto dourado bem intenso.

\- Você descobriu... – ela disse, surpresa.

\- Claro – ele disse triunfante – e sei também que o mapa todo vai brilhar quando estivermos perto da esfera. Acontece isso quando eu junto a que está no cofre da minha casa com ele.

Entre os dois, Vegeta, até então, calado, disse, olhando com espanto o mapa brilhando nas mãos de Goku:

\- É. Parece que tem alguma magia envolvida nessa história.

Ele tirou então os olhos do mapa e se ocupou da sopa deles. Bulma ficou olhando sua carranca aborrecida e não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Notas:

Então, Freeza tem raiva, e ninguém está, de fato, seguro ao seu lado. Será que Chirai vai acabar percebendo isso?

Cuidado, Tenshin... você parece estar brincando com fogo! Turles é muito perigoso. E a citação deste capítulo é sobre o próprio Turles, embora, em parte, sirva para Freeza

Eu quis muito resolver o problema do radar do dragão virar um mapa, mas um mapa especial, por isso a história da fivela do cinto. A licença que me dei foi o fato das esferas caírem sempre nos mesmos lugares.

Freeza contra Cell? Quem vence o confronto? Logo saberemos. Mas antes, vamos ver nossos heróis capturarem as esferas no Pico da Cadeia do Norte, que é o título do nosso próximo capítulo!


	37. Chapter 36 - O pico da cadeia do norte

**Capítulo 36 – O pico da cadeia do Norte**

 _"Você chamou o seu descuido de amor e fez da irresponsabilidade uma virtude."_

 **(Stephen King, "Mago e Vidro" – Volume 4, série "A Torre Negra")**

 **Acampamento, numa região distante, ao Noroeste de West Sayan**

Bulma viu a reação de Vegeta ao mapa e percebeu que ele ficara perturbado. Depois que comeram a horrenda sopa de aveia com carne seca preparada por ele e Goku ela se aproximou dele, que parecia entretido cortando um pedaço de madeira com um canivete e disse:

\- O que te incomodou no mapa?

Ele demorou a responder, ainda cortando o pedaço de graveto com o canivete. Parecia querer deixar a madeira descascada. Ele disse de repente:

\- Perto do fim da sua vida, meu pai além das prostitutas desenvolveu um hábito estranho de consultar videntes e pessoas que diziam que poderiam "contactar os mortos" através de magia. Ele queria falar com minha mãe, o que ele obviamente jamais conseguiu. – ele deu um suspiro – e nenhum dos videntes disse a ele que havia um traidor frequentando nossa casa. – ele a encarou sério – desde então essas coisas me irritam. Nem sei porque vim atrás dessas esferas com você e Kakarotto. Acho que foi para provar que ele estava errado e que Raditz não pode voltar, não sei. Ou porque eu estou, de fato, perdido.

Ele a encarou e, pela primeira vez, ela o enxergou como uma pessoa realmente solitária e ferida pela vida. Vegeta tinha uma casca dura, era irritado e intratável. Mas apenas se defendia do que o mundo fizera com ele desde cedo, era endurecido pela vida. E agora perdera o único amigo e a sua mais cara habilidade: era óbvio que ele sentia dores no ombro que havia sido atingido pelo tiro, pela manhã ela o via girando o braço para aliviar-se de alguma forma. Dificilmente atiraria bem com aquele braço novamente.

Então ela deu a ele a explicação que achava que devia:

\- Vegeta... o mapa não tem nada de mágico.

Ele encarou-a com um ar inquisidor e ela explicou:

\- Muitos anos atrás, quando meu bisavô foi atrás das esferas, o namek que o ajudou disse que era a substância da qual as esferas eram feitas que faziam-nas brilhar quando estavam juntas. É uma espécie de âmbar que só era encontrado perto de uma aldeia Namek... meu avô usou esse âmbar misturado à tinta do mapa e depois revestiu o verso da fivela do seu cinto com ele. E é isso que faz o mapa brilhar, nada tão místico quanto parece.

Ele pareceu ficar satisfeito com a explicação, sua expressão se suavizou instantaneamente e ela sorriu. Foi quando a voz de Goku soou bem ao lado deles:

\- Então é por isso?

Nenhum dos dois tinha se dado conta da aproximação dele, e aquela fala súbita e fora de lugar, entrando na conversa sem ser chamado, foi o suficiente para que Vegeta retornasse ao estado anterior, dizendo:

\- Isso não interessa muito, não é mesmo? Afinal, não importa do que são feitas, as tais esferas servem para invocar uma criatura mística que nem sabemos se existe ou não. Ele se levantou bruscamente para procurar palha e fumo. Subitamente sentira vontade de fumar.

Bulma olhou para Goku com uma expressão que dizia sem nenhuma palavra que ela o achava um idiota e ele disse:

\- Ora, o que eu fiz de errado agora?

A barraca improvisada com a lona de Vegeta, forquilhados e corda só dava para duas pessoas. Goku disse:

\- Eu durmo do lado de fora. Gosto de ficar perto da fogueira, mesmo quando ela se apaga.

Bulma e Vegeta se encararam antes de deitarem-se lado a lado, cada um com seu cobertor. Ela virou-se de costas para Vegeta, que disse:

\- Vai ser interessante dormir olhando seu traseiro.

\- Vai ser mais interessante ainda se eu te puser para fora da barraca.

\- A lona é minha.

\- Então eu saio! – ela disse, já fazendo menção de se levantar quando ele disse:

\- Em vez de sair, pode se virar de frente para mim.

Ela o encarou e deitou-se de frente para ele, que disse:

\- Eu gosto de conversar um pouco antes de dormir. E você?

\- Nunca tenho com quem conversar à noite. Pelo menos desde que eu pedi o divórcio.

Ele não aguentou e perguntou:

\- Por que se casou com aquele sujeito?

Ela suspirou.

\- Eu tinha DEZOITO anos. E ele me pediu. Pareceu boa ideia. Mas depois que ele apareceu, quando passei quase dois anos acreditando que estava morto... e...

Ela queria dizer que o fato de tê-lo conhecido havia mudado a forma como ela encarava a ideia de um romance, mas não parecia ter coragem. Ele a encarou, os olhos pretos parecendo enxergar o que ela tinha a dizer. Ele abriu a boca e ia dizer alguma coisa quando soou uma trovoada do lado de fora e quase instantaneamente começou a cair um temporal. Em menos de 15 segundos, Goku estava dentro da barraca, molhado e dizendo:

\- Acho que vamos ter que dividir a lona. Tá chovendo muito!

Vegeta o mirou com um olhar assassino e Goku disse:

\- Que foi? Tá chovendo lá fora, eu não tenho culpa se você não trouxe uma lona grande!

\- É que originalmente ela servia apenas para uma pessoa! – ele disse, sentando-se e puxando Bulma para que fizesse o mesmo. – agora vamos ter que dormir sentados e escorados um no outro. Que deliciosa essa aventura em que nos metemos...

Eles se ajeitaram sentados um de costas para o outro, as pernas cruzadas e, assim, tentaram dormir, apesar do temporal inclemente e da posição desconfortável. Pela manhã, Goku despertou vendo que a chuva passara e se levantou, deixando Bulma e Vegeta escorados um no outro.

Não havia muito jeito: a lama invadira a barraca e suas calças estavam imundas, as botas encharcadas. Foi até o seu bornal e pegou uma outra calça e outra blusa e rumou para o riacho. Só havia trazido uma muda de roupa, o que significava que deveria lavar aquela calça e a camisa e deixá-las esticadas penduradas em seu bornal no lombo de Kihoho para que secassem ao longo do dia.

Ele ficou nu, mergulhou no rio e lavou-se. Depois tirou a lama da calça e da camisa com a água, sem usar nenhum sabão, porque não levara, e, já limpo, vestiu-se e voltou ao acampamento. Olhou dentro da barraca. Vegeta e Bulma continuavam dormindo, embolados, mas agora deitados na lama sem perceber, ela com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Vegeta num resultado bastante cômico. Goku cutucou os dois e disse:

\- Ei, vocês vão precisar de um banho. E roupas limpas.

Vegeta levantou-se, mau humorado. Sua roupa preta estava com vários tons de marrom avermelhado graças à lama da clareira. O cabelo de Bulma estava emplastrado de lama.

\- Mas que droga, Kakarotto! – ele disse – olha o lugar perfeito para acampamento que você arranjou.

\- O que eu fiz? Só porque já tomei banho? Olha, já amanheceu, precisamos pegar a estrada. Quando conseguirmos a primeira esfera, vamos na direção Norte e tem umas cidades no caminho.

\- Eu vou tomar banho – disse Bulma, pegando ela mesma uma muda de roupa e indo na direção do riacho.

\- Vocês podiam tomar banho juntos para economizar tempo! – disse Goku. Bulma o olhou, zangada.

\- Você realmente não percebe as besteiras que fala...

Ela sumiu na direção do mato. Vegeta o olhou irritado, pegando ele mesmo sua segunda muda de roupa, tão preta quanto a primeira e sentando-se sobre uma pedra, carrancudo, enquanto esperava a volta de Bulma.

Algumas horas depois, cavalgavam por um caminho cada vez mais pedregoso em direção à montanha. Goku mascava preguiçosamente um pedaço de carne-seca que ofereceu a Bulma.

\- Você tá doido que eu vou comer carne-seca crua.

\- Bom, é melhor que não comer nada...

\- Eu não estou com fome.

\- Eu aceito a carne-seca, Kakarotto.

Goku jogou o pedaço de carne para Vegeta, mas ele sentiu uma fisgada quando estendeu a direita para pegar a carne, que foi parar num barranco.

\- Ótimo – ele disse, com amargura – graças à minha recente invalidez, nem carne-seca temos mais...

Ao meio dia, chegaram ao sopé de uma montanha. Goku conferiu o mapa, agora nem precisava de sua fivela. A silhueta da montanha brilhava intensamente.

\- É aqui – ele disse.

\- Como assim, aqui? – perguntou Vegeta. – você percebeu que tem uma MONTANHA na nossa frente? Como espera que nós subamos aí? E se estiver no topo?

\- Não está – disse Bulma, que havia tirado o mapa das mãos de Goku – olhe aqui.

Ela mostrou a silhueta da montanha, brilhando em dourado, menos por um ponto preto, próximo à sua base. Vegeta pegou o mapa e começou a observar atentamente, para ver se a reprodução era fiel ao local, então viu uma grande pedra assinalada na base do mapa. Ele começou a andar, seguido por Goku e Bulma e então, depois de quase vinte minutos, encontrou a pedra. Olhou para cima e viu, pouco mais de vinte metros acima da base, a entrada de uma caverna. A subida não era tão íngreme, mas o cascalho fazia parecer bem escorregadia.

Os três subiram em fila indiana pela diagonal da montanha, com Bulma à frente. Estavam mais ou menos na metade do caminho, quando ela, de repente disse:

\- Está muito fácil, não acham? E se tiver um urso dentro da caverna?

\- Ainda não estamos dentro da caverna para dizer se foi ou não fácil – disse Vegeta, que subia atrás dela com cuidado.

\- E se tiver um urso lá – disse Goku – e ele quiser comer a gente, bem, eu tive de atirar em um urso que queria me comer uma vez e achei a carne dele boa. Parecia carne de porco.

\- Que nojo! – disse Bulma, olhando para trás horrorizada. – você comeu um Urso?

\- Não de uma vez! – disse Goku, rindo – demorei uns dez dias, fiz carne-seca dele com sal. Frito na própria banha, olha, é uma delícia!

\- Bom, deve ser melhor que carne-seca com aveia – disse Vegeta.

Quando Bulma virou-se novamente para frente, escorregou no cascalho e caiu para frente, apoiando-se com as mãos, mas não evitando o deslizamento súbito. Vegeta tentou segurá-la e os dois desceram pela encosta em linha reta, rolando. Goku ficou parado, olhando os dois rolando até o sopé da montanha.

\- Tá tudo bem aí? – ele perguntou.

\- Lógico que não está tudo bem – gritou Vegeta, irado, levantando-se da embolada de braços e pernas que eram ele e Bulma. – Você devia subir sozinho, pegar o diabo da bola e trazer aqui. E se tiver um Urso, mate-o e faça um churrasco. Por que eu me meti nisso?

Bulma levantou-se, igualmente mau humorada e disse:

\- Não vamos conseguir assim. Um de nós deve subir e prender uma corda na base da caverna.

\- Jogue a corda e o grampo que eu subo! – gritou Goku, alegremente um instante antes de perder o equilíbrio e escorregar ele mesmo ribanceira abaixo.

Alguns minutos depois, Vegeta, que era mais ágil que Bulma e mais leve que Goku, começava a subir cautelosamente a encosta, com uma corda no ombro e um gancho de prender em pedras seguro na mão esquerda com todo cuidado, porque se deslizasse ele poderia acabar se furando com o artefato. Pé ante pé, ele levou mais de meia hora até o sopé da caverna, então, ele cravou o gancho entre duas pedras e amarrou a corda, atirando-a para baixo. Bulma primeiro e Goku depois, subiram.

Quando estavam os três na entrada da caverna, Vegeta disse:

\- Está bem escuro aí dentro, um de nós vai ter que descer e conseguir improvisar uma tocha...

\- Nada disso – disse Bulma – Goku, você está com o mapa?

\- Sim – ele pegou o mapa no bolso da camisa e abriu.

A teoria de Bulma era que o mapa ficaria mais luminoso com a proximidade da esfera, e ela estava certa. Estendendo-o na escuridão, o mapa iluminou timidamente o entorno de pedra cinzenta.

\- Vamos ter que ficar bem juntos – ela disse.

\- Eu não vejo problema nisso – disse Vegeta, dando um passo à frente.

\- Se vocês quiserem eu fico aqui fora... – Goku completou, percebendo o tom de Vegeta.

\- Nada disso – disse Bulma – se tiver um urso alguém vai ter de atirar nele e...

Ela parou, de repente, ao perceber a expressão de Vegeta; sem querer, ela demonstrara não confiar na habilidade de tiro dele. Sem dizer mais nada, ela simplesmente começou a avançar, virando as costas para os dois. A caverna era, na verdade, uma profunda fenda na lateral da montanha. Eles precisavam caminhar cautelosamente à medida que a fenda ia se tornando mais estreita. Mas, em compensação, o mapa ia começando a brilhar cada vez mais e logo havia luz suficiente para verem as paredes cinzentas que se estendiam seis metros acima. De repente Goku olhou para o chão e disse:

\- O que é isso branco no chão?

O chão estava coberto de uma substância pegajosa, mas alguns lugares ela parecia seca e poeirenta. De repente, Vegeta olhou para cima, compreendendo do que se tratava.

O teto, que parecia mais escuro, movia-se. Porque estava cheio de milhares de morcegos pendurados.

\- Ugh... – Disse Bulma – morcegos...

\- Relaxe – sussurrou Vegeta – estamos numa área fria demais para haver morcegos vampiros...

\- Grande consolo – disse Bulma – eles estão fazendo cocô agora e provavelmente vou sair daqui com o cabelo lotado de...

CREC.

O barulho no chão arrepiou Bulma. Ela tinha medo de serem ossos... mas eram insetos. Muitas baratas, pequenos vermes esbranquiçados, besouros gordos e nojentos... alguns se alimentavam das fezes e dos restos do que os morcegos comiam, mas pior que isso, havia aranhas, escorpiões e lacraias que se alimentavam dos insetos e vermes que cobriam o chão. A luz os espantava, mas não os tornava menos repugnantes aos olhos de Bulma:

\- Ai, não – ela disse – eu quero sair daqui...

\- Não podemos – Goku disse, apontando o mapa – olhe como o mapa está brilhando. A gente está bem perto...

Era verdade. A fenda se estreitava dramaticamente adiante, e os insetos se espalhavam pelas paredes. Mais adiante, no que parecia o fim da caverna, havia uma nova fenda na parede, mais estreita e com a entrada coberta dos mesmos besouros gordos e baratas. Mas, lá dentro, no entanto, havia um buraco de onde saía uma luz amarelada.

\- É ali... – sussurrou Vegeta, olhando fascinado para aquela luminosidade.

\- V-vai você, Vegeta...

\- Eu iria, mas você não reparou numa coisa...

\- Ele não vai conseguir passar pela fenda ali, Bulma, e muito menos eu, que sou maior – disse Goku, tirando uma barata do ombro com um tapa, numa naturalidade desconcertante.

\- Ahhhh – gemeu Bulma – eu vou ter que entrar... ali? – ela disse, olhando a fresta por onde passaria para pegar a esfera.

\- Pelo menos não parece ter nenhum escorpião ali, não vai ser tão difícil – disse Goku – baratas não mordem.

\- Dá pra calar a Boca, Kakarotto? – Vegeta bufou, vendo a expressão de pavor no rosto de Bulma. – Vai, você consegue – ele tentou sorrir para ela, porém vendo que havia lacraias no chão bem perto da entrada da fenda.

Bulma avançou, deixando o mapa com Vegeta, já que podia se guiar pela luminosidade da esfera e preferia nem ver o que havia nas paredes estreitas da fenda. Logo estava diante de um buraco de onde saía a luz dourada da esfera. A luz espantava os insetos, pelo menos, e ela colocou a mão dentro da fenda, sentindo um nojo profundo ao perceber que havia coisas pegajosas, lodo ou mais guano de morcego, nas laterais do buraco.

Um tépido calor guiou sua mão e, às cegas, e ela enfiou quase todo o braço no buraco antes de sentir a esfera roçar em seus dedos. Com um movimento único, ela fechou a esfera no punho e puxou para fora, soltando uma interjeição de triunfo quando viu a bola alaranjada e luminosa na sua mão, onde cinco estrelas idênticas cintilavam com um brilho de fogo. Ela então se virou e gritou:

\- Saiam da minha frente, eu não quero ficar mais nem um minuto aqui nesse lugar nojento!

Mas não havia muito a fazer, apenas traçaram o caminho inverso um pouco mais rápido, agora com o mapa nas mãos de Goku e a luminosidade dos dois artefatos como guia. Logo, viram a fresta clara do fim da caverna e aceleraram o passo. Bulma passou a frente de Vegeta que disse:

\- Bulma, não se mexa...

Depois da caminhada no ninho de milhares de insetos, isso a fez congelar, em pânico, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo gritar e correr. Vegeta tirou das costas dela uma lacraia enorme, que disparou velozmente na direção do fundo da caverna assim que ele a jogou no chão. Bulma gritou, desesperada e disparou para fora da caverna ela também, deslizando pela encosta de qualquer maneira, tentando fazer com que o cascalho derrubasse os insetos da sua camisa.

Logo, estavam os três no sopé da montanha. Vegeta e Goku haviam tirado e sacudido as camisas, e Bulma fez o mesmo, mandando às favas o fato de que dois homens adultos a veriam apenas de porta-seios. Goku nem ligou, olhando para o outro lado e sacudindo alguns besouros que ainda havia em seu cabelo.

Vendo os bichos tentando se virar no chão, ele disse:

\- Será que são de comer? Não tinha nenhum urso na caverna e a nossa carne seca acabou...

\- Que nojo de você, Goku – disse Bulma, vestindo novamente a camisa sem perceber o olhar hipnotizado de Vegeta antes de terminar de abotoar a peça. – Que foi, Vegeta?

\- Nada – ele disse, disfarçando enquanto tirava uma última baratinha do cabelo dela – mas no fim, ora veja só, foi uma boa ideia trazer você.

\- Idiota – ela disse e deu um tapa no rosto dele, que riu e disse:

\- Acho que mereci isso...

\- Vou procurar água – disse Goku, alegremente, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Ele sumiu no mato adiante e Bulma disse:

\- Embora ainda não seja noite, acho que podemos parar e descansar, se ele achar água.

Os dois inspecionaram novamente as roupas um do outro procurando mais insetos, mas aparentemente todos haviam sido eliminados. Chegaram a ouvir um estampido ao longe, que assustou Vegeta, mas, como seguiu-se um silêncio, presumiram que poderia ser algum caçador nas redondezas.

Então, ficaram observando a esfera e ficaram discutindo por bastante tempo sobre como deveria ter sido difícil confeccionar o mapa. Vegeta então disse, olhando o mapa:

\- O ponto mais próximo marcado no mapa está assinalado como "bafo do dragão". O que será isso?

\- Não sei. – ela disse – espero que não seja um lugar com mais insetos, nem cobras, nem moscas, nem ursos...

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. De repente, viu diante dele a mesma viúva quase inocente e voluntariosa que o encantara em Nova Sadala e se aproximou, olhando nos olhos dela.

\- Você os enfrentaria, Bulma, tenho certeza... é uma mulher bem mais forte do que parece...

\- Eu... – ela se deu conta da mão dele acariciando seu rosto e levantou os olhos para encará-lo. Vegeta estava bem próximo.

\- Gente, olha o que eu achei além de água numa fonte aqui perto – Goku saiu do mato bem perto deles nesse exato instante, carregando um javali médio nas costas, morto. O estampido que haviam ouvido tinha sido o seu tiro.

Os dois se afastaram subitamente, com Vegeta olhando exasperado para Goku, que disse:

\- Que foi? Depois de você perder a carne-seca eu tive que me virar pra caçar um javali, oras. E é bom que isso tem _**mesmo**_ gosto de carne de porco!

 **West Sayan**

Turles estava saindo da terceira noitada na casa de Yamcha, onde recebera muitos descontos. Estava ligeiramente bêbado, com a camisa aberta e segurava as botas entre os dedos. Tinha que chegar ao seu quarto no _saloon_ , dormir um pouco e então, pedir àquela vadia de cabelo azul para preparar um banho para ele, já que a sua flor loura nunca parecia disponível para servi-lo.

Ele deu passos cambaleantes pela lateral do bordel. O mundo parecia girar. Ainda não havia amanhecido, mas as primeiras luzes avermelhadas já tingiam o horizonte ao leste.

\- Céus... estou muito bêbado!

Ele riu e sentou-se, escorado na parede lateral do bordel. Como havia ido parar ali? Ele havia passado a noite com duas garotas. Preferia as louras, e aquelas haviam sido incríveis. Até fingiram suplicar para que parasse, quando ele pediu para que fizessem isso. Ele queria outra mulher suplicando por ele, desde que ele tinha 18 anos, mas ela nunca o olhara com nada que não fosse nojo.

\- Vadia – ele disse, e cuspiu no chão.

De repente, um barulho surdo soou próximo aos fundos do salão. Turles levantou a cabeça, alerta, e viu uma silhueta escura passar rapidamente, sumindo no mato alto da campina. Ele ficou um instante olhando para o mato antes de sussurrar:

\- O pele vermelha?

\- Sargento, que bom que o achei – a voz de Yamcha soou bem do lado dele, que virou a cabeça para olhar o dono do bordel, que sorria, simpático.

\- Quê?

\- Que rudes foram minhas meninas ao deixá-lo sair nesse estado por aí... Podia ter dormido lá mesmo, eu providenciava um banho e um café pela manhã... E se o senhor caísse? Ninguém quer um oficial como você ferido por aqui.

\- Sargento – ele corrigiu.

\- Que seja! – Yamcha passou o braço por sua cintura e lhe tomou as botas, que ele entregou sem resistir – vou deixá-lo no seu quarto no _saloon_... que bom que hoje é sábado, não?

\- Tenho inspeção assim mesmo – Turles disse, desconfiado e com a voz embolada.

Yamcha não conversou mais, apenas o arrastou para o quarto dele, no segundo andar, e o largou como um fardo em cima da cama. Ele praticamente perdeu a consciência. Yamcha fechou a porta e disse para si mesmo:

\- Com sorte ele vai esquecer o que viu...

Voltou rapidamente para o bordel, usando a porta lateral que ele havia convencido Lunch a fazer, que dava direto para a porta lateral do bordel. Novamente pensou que devia advertir Lunch e Tenshin para serem mais cautelosos.

 **Tullace**

Em outro bordel, bem mais sujo, um homem alto e magro, com um rosto debochado e olhos num tom escuro de violeta, jogava cartas com outros três. Havia bebidas em cima da mesa e uma mulher magricela se pendurava nele, fumando um cigarro escuro e olhando a mão que ele tinha.

\- Acha boa, boneca?

Ela riu, mostrando que faltava-lhe um dente do lado e disse:

\- Não entendo nada disso, meu bem...

\- Mulher inútil – ele riu. – Eu bato... um _four_ de ases, patetas.

Os outros homens bufaram. Cell havia acabado com o jogo. De repente, ele viu um homem baixo e calvo, com uma cicatriz escura e arroxeada no rosto o encarando e perguntou:

\- Quer jogar, amigo? Eu aviso apenas que estou com sorte hoje...

\- Claro que eu quero jogar – disse o outro, e deu um sorriso que era mau como o riso do demônio.

Notas:

INSETOS ASQUEROSOS EM PROFUSÃO! Como vocês podem imaginar, essa cena foi livremente inspirada na cena do covil dos insetos de "Indiana Jones e o templo da perdição".

Falando em insetos asquerosos... temos Cell na parada. Quem vence o embate? Veremos, veremos em breve.

E Turles, que também é asqueroso, passando pertinho de descobrir o segredo de Tenshin e Lunch. Que bom que o Yamcha está por perto para evitar o pior, pelo menos até agora...

A citação desse capítulo fala de amores imprudentes... como o de Bulma e Vegeta, que estão nessa estranha dança. Logo saberemos onde isso vai dar.

Cuidado, Tenhsin, cuidado, Lunch.


	38. Capítulo 37 - Mundos em confronto

**Capítulo 37 – Mundos em confronto**

 _Não, senhor. Este é o Ocidente, senhor. Quando a lenda se tornar realidade, imprima a lenda._

 _(O homem que matou o facínora – Ford, 1962)_

Cell distribuiu as cartas e ficou encarando o outro. Havia uma mulher com ele. Ele puxou a cadeira gentilmente para ela, que sentou-se à mesa, pronta a participar do jogo, mas antes, ele sussurrou algo no ouvido dela e ela sorriu. Cell ficou olhando-a e perguntou:

\- Ela vai jogar?

\- Ela participa de tudo que eu faço – disse Freeza, que, depois de sentar-se, enrolava um cigarro preguiçosamente.

Ele tinha esse hábito, enrolar cigarros por horas e horas até deixá-los perfeitos. Então dar um único trago e deixá-los de lado para que se consumissem. Era o prazer de enrolar o cigarro perfeito que o motivava, não o cigarro em si. Ele olhou por cima do cigarro, avaliando o oponente. Cell era muito mais alto que ele, mas não tão forte. Tinha uns olhos de um tom violáceo e a pele doentiamente pálida num rosto sério, que carregava uma expressão impaciente.

\- Não tenho muitas mulheres no meu bando – ele disse – você veio aqui porque quer se juntar a nós, estou certo?

\- Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não... – Freeza observou novamente o cigarro. Estava quase perfeito. O monte de cartas já estava diante dele, mas ele o ignorou por um instante, para ver quanto tempo Cell demorava para ficar irritado. Ele deu uma olhada furtiva. Cell já parecia incomodado, e ele achava isso bom.

Pacientemente, ele pegou sua mão de cartas, deixando o cigarro temporariamente de lado e examinou com um sorriso cínico. Então encarou o homem por cima das cartas e disse:

\- Você é bem famoso, parece não ter medo de ter seu rosto em cartazes por aí, não é mesmo?

\- Quando a cidade inteira tem medo de você, um rosto num cartaz não é problema nenhum... aqui em Tullace, todos tem medo de mim, até as autoridades.

\- Mas fica complicado andar por cidades como Oozaru e Nova Sadala...

\- Por que eu iria a Oozaru? Aquela cidade é um lixo. E Nova Sadala vai pelo mesmo caminho.

Freeza riu. Era um sujeito claramente amador, sem a mínima noção do que era um bando. Começou o jogo pensando em perder bastante. Ele sabia que alguém como Cell contaria vantagens e diria exatamente o que ele queria saber se fosse corretamente estimulado com algo tolo como uma vitória num jogo de pôquer.

E ele aproveitou-se disso. Descartou mãos que poderiam levá-lo à vitória enquanto conversava com o outro, que, contando vantagens, disse que seu negócio era roubar gado nos arredores de Vegetown, uma cidade agora bem mais próspera que anos antes, com as fazendas que haviam sido retomadas vendidas para produtores de gado, e vendê-lo a um bom preço para aqueles que passavam por Tullace a caminho de West Sayan.

\- Mas gado é barato, seu bando está destinado a não crescer, então – disse Freeza, enquanto baixava mais uma mão ruim.

Cell deu uma gargalhada e disse:

\- Isso é barato, mas é café pequeno. Tem uma mina de carvão aqui perto de Tullace, mas o trem está longe de chegar por aqui. Roubar carroções de carvão é muito fácil... e sabe quanto custa uma carreta de carvão no mercado negro de Porto Feroz, de onde saem as barcaças a vapor?

\- Seu roteiro está todo traçado por cidades longe das garras de Hitto, pelo jeito... Que eu saiba, ele não pode prender em Vegetown e aqui em Tullace, embora seja o delegado regional.

\- Claro. Também não me meto em West Sayan. Dizem que o xerife de lá atira feito um demônio... e que sobreviveu a um ataque do próprio Freeza. Se é que Freeza está vivo... Acho que isso é um boato tolo. Foi outro sujeito se passando por ele. Mas acertou o xerife, o que é raro sendo quem é...

\- Hohoho... interessante. – riu Freeza, mas seus olhos não sorriam – e como o xerife sobreviveu?

\- Bem... parece que o desgraçado é um sortudo do outro mundo. Um dólar de prata no bolso, acredita?

\- Um dólar de prata?

\- Sim, parou a bala.

\- Mas que baboseira – disse Freeza – isso parece lenda.

\- E tem mais. Ele andou pelo deserto até quase West Sayan, sem água e com sol a pino. E sobreviveu. Não é um sujeito que eu desafiaria.

Freeza baixou sua mão de cartas e retomou o cigarro. Voltou a apertá-lo, e ele agora parecia realmente perfeito. Ele deu uma olhada sobre as cartas para Chirai, que sorriu de leve. Olhou em volta. Os homens de Cell estavam distraídos, era quase a hora certa.

\- Mas West Sayan é uma cidade próxima a uma mina de cobre – ele deu o último retoque no cigarro. – e ela estaria nos planos de qualquer um que quisesse se tornar grande. Se uma carroça de carvão vale muito, imagine uma carroça de cobre...

Cell o observou com aqueles olhos violáceos e maldosos, que pareciam imaginar uma forma de mata-lo, e riu. O inseto não era estúpido. Sabia que estava diante de um homem que viera desafiá-lo. Sua confiança se devia ao fato de que nenhum homem entrava armado naquele bordel além dele. Ali era a sua área e ele jogava de acordo com as suas regras, no seu campo.

\- Tenho informantes, soube que a mina pertence ao governo, ao contrário daquela que se esgotou há pouco mais de 15 anos na montanha Frypan, e essa tem potencial para produzir 50 vezes o que aquela produzia, mas só vão aumentar a capacidade quando a ferrovia chegar lá, o que parece que demora mais dois meses... roubar lá agora é perda de tempo, não tem cobre nem para encher uma carroça, eles não são loucos para mandar essa carga para lugar algum em diligências.

Freeza acendeu o cigarro e deu uma tragada suave, voltando sua atenção à mão de cartas. Então disse:

\- Vai passar? Eu boto 100 – disse Freeza, colocando uma nota de 100 dólares na mesa.

Cell o encarou. A tensão entre os dois era evidente e ambos haviam usado aquele jogo para se medir, mas o inseto acreditava seriamente que tinha toda vantagem contra o lagarto.

\- Eu cubro. – Cell pôs duas notas de 50 e completou, colocando uma terceira – e ponho mais 50.

\- Eu passo – disse seu capanga, recolhendo a mão.

\- Eu também passo – disse Chirai, olhando para Freeza de forma cúmplice.

\- Hohoho – disse Freeza – o que você tem aí para te deixar tão confiante, meu caro Cell?

Cell riu e baixou sua sequência. Três reis e dois dez, metodicamente alinhados.

\- Hum – Freeza tirou o cigarro da boca com um sorriso e disse – _Full house_. Eu também ficaria confiante com essa.

Cell sorriu presunçosamente e Freeza completou:

\- Mas é pena que eu tenho aqui o Royal Flush de ouros, não?

Ele baixou a impecável sequência: 10, valete, dama e ás. Todas do naipe de ouros. O sorriso de Cell desapareceu quando o dinheiro sobre a mesa foi para o bolso de Freeza, que deu mais uma tragada preguiçosa no cigarro, segurando-o de forma displicente antes de levantar-se, dizendo:

\- Foi um bom jogo.

\- Espere aí... – disse Cell – quem te disse que pode vir aqui, na minha área, debochar de mim, ganhar um jogo e sair impune? – ele pôs a mão na arma, fazendo menção de levantar-se, achando que Freeza estava completamente desarmado. O outro riu.

\- Acha que vai me matar?

Cell levantou-se e ia responder atirando, mas um revólver apareceu como num passe de mágica na mão esquerda de Freeza e ele acertou um tiro único no peito do outro, que caiu sentado de boca aberta, a expressão de surpresa congelada para sempre na face morta. Freeza apagou o cigarro sobre o peito dele, com uma expressão de desdém.

\- Parece que ele não tinha uma moeda no bolso, não é mesmo? E acho que ele morreu, não acham? – ele disse, mostrando o cigarro amassado no peito do homem. – Nem reagiu. Deve ser porque não acredito nessas histórias de "dólares salvadores".

Os outros capangas ergueram-se de repente, mas todos estavam muito bêbados para oferecer uma resistência imediata. Ele fez um gesto apaziguador e disse:

\- Senhores, o que vocês têm agora é uma oportunidade. Eu sou Freeza e posso garantir que comigo serão mais bem tratados do que eram por essa barata asquerosa...

\- Como você tinha um revolver? – disse o sujeito que se sentara ao lado.

\- Isso é um segredo amigo. – ele disse, piscando, cúmplice, para Chirai. Era mais prosaico que parecia: só os homens eram revistados para entrar ali, ninguém nunca imaginava que uma mulher fosse uma ameaça. Ela entrara com um arma pequena que ele tinha e só servia para tiros à queima-roupa, uma pistola one-shot, escondida no bolso amplo da saia e passara para ele exatamente no instante que ele puxara a cadeira para ela sentar. Haviam ensaiado isso por um tempo em casa. Freeza olhou os rostos perplexos e prosseguiu:

– Mas não vai ser segredo que vamos para ações mais ousadas do que estavam acostumadas com esse tal de Cell – ele riu. – se quiserem formar um novo bando comigo.

\- Mas... como pode provar que é mesmo Freeza?

\- Nunca tive nenhum grande apelido, embora alguns me chamem de lagarto por causa disso – ele mostrou a tatuagem de salamandra que tinha no peito – se isso não prova muita coisa, eu tenho as cicatrizes que meus traidores deixaram em mim, quando me traíram... – ele mostrou a cicatriz larga na lateral do abdome e apontou a do rosto, então, encarou o questionador com um ar de desafio no rosto marcado.

\- Você é mesmo ele...

\- Sim, meu caro. Eu sou o Freeza. A lenda sem rosto agora tem um rosto,

Os homens de Cell ficaram olhando o assassino de seu líder, admirados. Uma lenda acabava de voltar da morte. E já tinha um bando para chamar de seu.

 **No acampamento, próximo à montanha negra**

\- Eu estou dizendo para você, Kakarotto... o ponto Norte é mais perto!

\- E eu não estou dizendo que não é. Só acho que não devemos ir para lá agora. Só isso.

\- Qual o problema de ir para lá?

\- Vegeta, olhe o mapa. Montanhas aqui, um longo desfiladeiro e nenhuma cidade. Quase 600 milhas sem nada, absolutamente nada.

\- Sim, e isso significa?

\- Significa que eu quase morri num deserto e sei o perigo que é enfrentar uma área que você não conhece sem os recursos certos. Comemos esse javali, mas não sabemos se existe água, caça ou o que valha na direção desse... como é o nome?

\- Bafo de dragão – disse Bulma, olhando o mapa. – Não dá para saber que lugar é pelo desenho, parece uma planície comum...

\- Então... se seguirmos em linha reta, há uma cidade assinalada a menos de 200 milhas. E o ponto nordeste do mapa, onde encontraremos uma esfera...

\- "A casa do bem e do mal"- disse Bulma – parece uma casa comum, mas no meio do nada...

\- Pois bem, a casa fica perto do ponto das esferas. Podemos ir, parar na cidade, nos abastecermos de tudo que for preciso para seguir para a casa primeiro, e depois até o bafo do dragão... e o caminho a partir da cidade segue perto de um rio. Não vai nos faltar água. Podemos ir para a tal casa em um ou dois dias, voltar para a cidade e então vamos para o ponto seguinte.

Os dedos de Goku traçaram o caminho pelo mapa. Vegeta olhou por um instante e disse:

\- É, parece que você tem razão, Kakarotto.

\- Eu tenho uma esposa e um filho para quem eu prometi voltar – disse Goku – mesmo que o caminho seja mais longo, vou ter de escolher o que vai me permitir voltar vivo.

Mais tarde, diante da fogueira, onde os últimos restos do Javali terminavam de assar, Vegeta disse a Goku:

\- Sabe, Kakarotto, Raditz tinha uma admiração infinita por você. Dizia que você era bom, esperto, que atirava como ninguém.

\- Eu sou algo parecido com o que ele e você seriam se não tivessem sido criados por Freeza. Mas pelo menos ele os poupou.

\- Foi por causa de Nappa. Nappa pediu que nos poupasse.

\- E criou vocês. Talvez ele não fosse de todo ruim.

\- Talvez não. Mas levou meu pai e o seu à morte, e não pude perdoá-lo por isso. Foi por isso que eu e Raditz o matamos. Você faria o mesmo?

\- Não sei. Sei que gostaria de matar Freeza. No fundo, ele é a causa de tudo isso que estamos lidando.

\- Verdade.

Bulma ficara calada, apenas olhando. Mas percebeu que naquele momento talvez a rivalidade entre os dois estivesse se tornando uma amizade. Não choveu, mas esfriou demais, então, os três se espremeram sob a lona para dormir.

\- Concordo agora que precisamos ir a uma cidade. Você vai comprar uma lona para fazer sua própria barraca, seu folgado – disse Vegeta, espremido entre Bulma e Goku.

\- Claro, acha que amo dormir sentindo esse seu bafo?

\- Ora, Kakarotto, até parece que você cheira a rosas...

\- Chega! – gritou Bulma – calem a boca ou eu ponho os dois para fora. Hoje eu estive coberta de lama, guano, insetos e ainda quase levei uma picada de lacraia. Não vou aturar vocês brigando como crianças!

Imediatamente os dois calaram a boca. Mas Vegeta ainda sussurrou para Goku:

\- Acho melhor eu ou você pegarmos a próxima esfera, ou ela vai nos bater em breve...

No dia seguinte, depois de quase seis horas de cavalgada desde o nascer do sol, chegaram a uma pequena cidade que nenhum deles jamais ouvira falar, afinal, estavam muito longe das rotas do Oeste. North Papaya era uma cidade calma e ordeira, e eles puderam comprar tudo que precisavam para seguir em frente.

Goku foi comprar uma lona para sua barraca, além de um poncho grosso, porque começavam a andar por lugares mais frios e já era outono. Bulma foi a uma loja de roupas e comprou duas novas camisas, porque as que levara estavam ficando imprestáveis. O homem a olhou como se ela fosse louca. Vegeta foi comprar comida, e, para variar a dieta, além de algumas peças de carne-seca e sacas de aveia, pegou também uma saca de arroz e uma peça de linguiça. Aquilo dava tranquilamente para dez dias de viagem, mas deveriam distribuir o peso bem para não cansarem os cavalos.

Quando se encontraram para fazer a refeição, discutiram sobre pernoitar ou não na cidade. Goku, mais apressado, queria partir imediatamente e pernoitar na estrada, afinal, estavam a menos de meio dia de viagem da tal casa marcada no mapa. Bulma e Vegeta eram contra, por motivos diferentes. Bulma queria dormir numa boa cama, tomar um bom banho, descansar. Vegeta achava que se partissem imediatamente com tanto peso acabariam cansando mais os cavalos.

Goku ponderou e chegou à conclusão que ambos estavam certos. Mas ele queria partir imediatamente de qualquer forma, então decidiu:

\- Vocês ficam aqui e eu sigo sozinho. Volto em um ou dois dias e então partimos para o Norte, bem preparados e descansados. Eu levarei apenas o essencial comigo para não cansar Kihoho, o que acham?

Bulma e Vegeta avaliaram e acharam a ideia boa. Aquilo também implicava em passarem um ou dois dias sozinhos na cidade, o que lembrou imediatamente Bulma sobre os dois dias em Nova Sadala. Papaya não tinha nenhum hotel, então, depois de comerem, eles se despediram de Goku com a ideia de procurar um saloon ou qualquer lugar onde pudessem alugar quartos, e ele partiu sozinho por uma estrada cheia de cascalho rumo ao leste, onde esperava encontrar a tal "casa" do mapa. Levou apenas o mapa, deixando a esfera conquistada com Bulma e Vegeta, para não atrapalhar a leitura.

Enquanto cavalgava, solitário, Goku pensava que era a primeira vez que ficava realmente sozinho desde que quase morrera no deserto. A paisagem no caminho para era desolada, mas não tão árida como o deserto. Aos poucos, ele foi penetrando numa floresta de pinheiros e o mapa, que ele consultava de tempos em tempos, teve seu brilho esmaecido conforme ele se distanciava da cidade. Logo ele seguia, ao largo da floresta pela estrada, e escurecia.

Cavalgou o máximo que podia e parou numa área um pouco descampada quando já estava bem escuro, se perguntando se havia algum perigo naquela floresta. Consultou o mapa usando a fivela, calculou que no dia seguinte teria de cavalgar mais quatro ou cinco horas para chegar até a casa. Dormiu um sono pesado e sem sonhos depois de comer um pedaço de carne-seca. Nada e nem ninguém se aproximou da barraca, porque a floresta de pinheiros não tinha predadores e a estrada não era frequentada por ninguém.

Mal havia amanhecido quando ele levantou acampamento e seguiu pela estrada. Pouco antes das dez horas, ele saiu da floresta, e, por incrível que pudesse parecer, diante dele surgiu um imenso campo de flores amarelas, que se estendia até o horizonte. Goku nunca havia visto uma paisagem como aquela, parecia irreal, coisa de sonho.

Avançou rapidamente, porque agora a estrada era bem menos pedregosa e mais suave. A estrada ia em linha reta, e, de repente, ele viu ao longe uma casa, uma única casa, perdida no meio do campo de flores, parecendo completamente deslocada. Sentiu-se intimidado ao se aproximar. O silêncio ali era opressor, apesar da beleza do lugar. Havia algo de muito irreal naquela paisagem. Ao longe havia montanhas que pareciam azuladas, e, logo depois da casa, começava outra floresta de pinheiros.

Goku ficou um longo tempo parado diante da casa, observando o mapa brilhando nas suas mãos. A esfera estava lá dentro, pelo jeito, o mapa indicava aquilo, mas então por que ele se sentia como se não pudesse entrar naquela casa? Ele andou até a porta. A casa era pequena, tinha um único pavimento, uma porta estreita e duas janelas, fechadas. Não era nada diferente de uma casa pequena em West Sayan. As paredes eram brancas, como que recém pintadas, e o telhado vermelho parecia jamais ter visto uma intempérie. Era como se tivesse acabado de ser construída.

Hesitante, ele foi até a porta e abriu-a.

 **West Sayan**

Os soldados achavam que Turles não tinha competência para o papel que fora designado, embora a missão fosse muito simples. O sargento não tinha noção alguma de logística ou de como deveria funcionar uma mina de cobre, mas fizera visitas diárias à mina, perturbando os trabalhadores com questões banais e tentando mostrar uma autoridade que, na verdade, ele não tinha.

Marcara sete dias de inspeção à mina, inclusive ao longo do final de semana, e exigira olhar os livros contábeis, como seus superiores haviam instruído. A mina ainda não produzia muito, porque esperava a ferrovia chegar até ali para escoarem a produção. Os olhos dele passavam pela contabilidade e ele não entendia absolutamente nada.

A verdade era que Turles podia ser ótimo num campo de batalha, mas era completamente inadequado para tempos de paz. Não sabia agir em situações que não exigiam violência extrema, portanto, estava sempre a um passo do abuso de autoridade e da violência desnecessária.

Foi exatamente assim naquela manhã. Ele acordou atrasado para a inspeção, um soldado veio chamá-lo. Ignorou o próprio cheiro de bebida e vestiu-se com a mesma farda do dia anterior, sentindo o gosto amargo da própria bile na garganta. Foi para a inspeção, irritado, e destratou todos os operários que o atenderam em cada exigência absurda que ele fez. Ele não imaginava que seu abuso teria consequências, mas o respeito que os soldados tinham por ele diminuía a cada grito sem razão que ele dava.

Mas nenhum dos gritos diminuía sua frustração. Ele sabia que era incompetente, e não podia esconder aquilo de si mesmo. O Capitão Zamasu confiara a ele aquela missão porque ele havia sido brilhante em missões sangrentas, mas era medíocre e incompetente para tarefas políticas. Faltava-lhe estudo, inteligência e, sobretudo, paciência para lidar com aquilo tudo.

Ele voltou pouco antes do meio-dia para o _saloon_. Graças a Deus aquele tinha sido seu último compromisso com o exército no dia. Iria dormir o resto da tarde e, à noite, voltaria a beber e se divertir no bordel. Alguma coisa devia valer a pena naquela visita ao maldito fim do mundo onde ele tivera o azar de nascer. No dia seguinte, não haveria inspeção, porque era domingo, mas ele não escaparia de ter de almoçar com seus pais. E aquilo era algo que definitivamente o irritava.

Ele entrou no _saloon_ e estava tudo silencioso. Ainda não era hora do almoço, portanto não havia movimento e os empregados estavam todos ocupados na cozinha, preparando a refeição. Melhor assim, não queria ser incomodado. Subiu para o seu quarto, mas viu algo que chamou sua atenção. Um dos quartos estava aberto, havia sido desocupado naquela manhã, e Lunch, distraída e cantarolando, arrumava uma nova roupa de cama no leito recém-desocupado.

Aquela mulher era linda e ele a desejava desde os 17 anos. E ela sempre o desprezara, e não importava se ele usasse agora uma farda e tivesse medalhas reluzentes, ela ainda o olhava com nojo. Mas ele ia mostrar a ela. Ia mostrar a ela o que ele podia fazer. Silenciosamente, ele avançou pelo corredor e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Lunch se assustou com o barulho da porta batendo e quase caiu sobre a cama, largando os travesseiros que ajeitava no chão quando o viu avançando pelo quarto na sua direção com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

\- Então, boneca – ele disse, avançando na sua direção com o olhar dançando entre seu rosto e seus seios – vamos nos divertir nesses lençóis limpinhos?

Notas:

Cell dançou. Subestimou Freeza, e agora... começa um reinado de terror e uma escalada de violência.

O que será essa casa do bem e do mal? É o momento mais surreal que eu imaginei para essa fanfic.

Vegeta e Bulma sozinhos na cidade? Olha...

A citação desse capítulo é de um western imperdível, "O Homem que matou o facínora" e fala da fama que muitas vezes não corresponde tanto assim à verdade. O popular "mito".

Falando em "mito" não é impressão de vocês, eu em inspirei em um certo tipo de pessoa para criar esse intragável do Turles. E agora, Lunch corre perigo.

Próximo capítulo: "O Bem e o Mal"


	39. Capítulo 38 - O bem e o mal

**Capítulo 38 – O bem e o mal**

" _Antes que eu possa viver com outras pessoas, tenho que viver comigo mesmo. A única coisa que não respeita a regra da maioria é a consciência de uma pessoa. "_

(Harper Lee – O Sol é para todos)

 **West Sayan**

Turles deu mais um passo na direção da cama. O olhar apavorado de Lunch era um componente a mais para excitá-lo. Ele a encarava, enquanto avançava na sua direção, uma das mãos já tirando o cinto e pondo de lado, a outra segurando a pistola, que ele tirou do coldre para garantir que ela não gritasse ou não fizesse nenhuma gracinha.

\- Então, minha flor, é esse o seu olhar de medo? – ele riu – não fique com medo de mim. Eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar quando eu te fizer minha... eu tenho certeza que vai implorar por mais...

\- Eu vou gritar agora por socorro, seu nojento... você não vai tocar em mim, nunca!

\- Do que você tem medo, boneca? – ele desabotoava as calças. Lunch andava para o lado, pensando em pegar algo pesado para bater-lhe na cabeça, mas ele percebeu e apontou a pistola para ela, dizendo – eu não faria isso se fosse você...

A calça comprida dele caiu no chão, e ele livrou-se dela, chutando as botas em seguida.

\- Vamos, minha flor, tire a roupa também... desabroche para mim...

\- Nunca - ela deu uma cusparada em cheio no rosto dele, não se importando mais se ele ia ou não matá-la. Ela prometera a si mesma que nenhum homem, jamais, abusaria dela novamente, e se morrer era o preço, ela não se importava.

\- Vadia – ele disse, e levantou a pistola para dar com o cabo no rosto dela, só que antes que pudesse completar o gesto, a porta do quarto se abriu e uma sombra escura e rápida como o vento avançou para ele, segurando seu pulso e jogando longe sua pistola.

O primeiro soco acertou-lhe o maxilar, fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e cambaleasse antes do segundo soco, que quebrou seu nariz. Ele foi pego pela gola da camisa, batido na parede sem piedade, e foi sendo arrastado para fora do quarto, os pés tentando se firmar no chão sem sucesso à medida em que ele era batido de um lado para o outro. Por fim, ele só percebeu que estava sendo atirado escada abaixo quando sua costela bateu dolorosamente num degrau, ele rolou os restantes, protegendo o rosto com as mãos e sentindo o impacto de cada rolada nas costas, no peito e, finalmente, no rosto, quando aterrissou no chão do salão humilhado, sem calças e com o rosto coberto do sangue que saía copiosamente pelo nariz.

Turles ficou ainda um tempo caído no chão, sentindo dores por todo corpo, enquanto tentava entender o que havia acontecido. Quando ele conseguiu levantar a cabeça, viu Tenshin no alto da escada, os punhos fechados, um fogo de puro ódio ardendo nos seus olhos escuros. Nenhuma gota de suor na sua pele vermelha. Ele acabara com o sargento sem esforço algum.

\- Vo...cê? – Turles disse, incoerentemente, olhando aturdido para o rosto do rapaz. Não era a relação de poder que ele estava acostumado. Normalmente ele era o que humilhava índios, não o contrário.

\- Você – Tenshin apontou para ele, a voz grave ressoando como uma trovoada no salão vazio – homem sem honra e sem vergonha, capaz de fazer mal a uma mulher que não o quer. Se tocar novamente nela, morre. Tenshin não tem medo de seu ferro-de-fogo. Tenshin não tem medo de você, demônio branco!

O queixo de Turles caiu com a audácia do pele vermelha. Ele ia se erguer para dizer qualquer coisa quando Lunch surgiu no alto da escada, jogando suas botas, suas calças e o resto de suas coisas pela escada. Ela então jogou para ele a pistola, que havia esvaziado de munição e disse:

\- Procure outro lugar pra ficar, seu asno maldito. No meu saloon você nunca mais vai por esses pés imundos. E eu vou pedir a Kuririn que te denuncie aos seus superiores por abuso de autoridade.

Tenshin olhou um instante para Lunch e seu olhar se suavizou. Ela sorriu e disse:

\- Estou bem.

E aquilo fez Turles perceber tudo. Ele vestiu as calças apressadamente, ficando de pé num instante e dizendo:

\- Então... era ele, hoje de madrugada, não era? Saindo às escondidas... você e esse pele vermelha...

Ela segurou repentinamente a mão de Tenshin e disse:

\- Sim, eu e o pele vermelha, meu homem, e ele tem nome, se chama Tenshin Han e tem uma honra que você, com sua farda e suas medalhas nunca vai conhecer. Espalhe para a cidade, seu verme, que a Lunch do salão dorme com um pele vermelha. Mas não esqueça de dizer que você tentou me estuprar e foi surrado por ele. Diga que eu tenho quem me defenda e que nenhum homem imundo e cheirando a uísque e tabaco vai encostar em mim. Diga ainda que encontrei o amor nos braços de um índio. E que branco nenhum vai me separar dele!

Tenshin a encarou, silenciosamente. Tudo havia sido dito e o segredo finalmente havia morrido.

Turles calçou as botas e recolheu suas coisas no chão, ultrajado. Ele olhou para cima e encarou o casal, que seguia na sua pose desafiadora, as mãos trançadas e o olhar altivo. Ele tirou do bolso um lenço para tentar estancar o sangue do nariz, que pingava e disse, apontando para os dois:

\- Você é um homem morto, pele-vermelha. E você, vadia, ainda vai ser minha.

Ele se retirou, com os pés batendo firmes no chão, ciente de que havia sido humilhado. Mas jurou a mais pérfida e vil vingança.

 **Na casa do bem e do mal**

Goku abriu a porta da casa, esperando encontrar escuridão lá dentro, mas seus olhos foram invadidos por uma estranha luz branca. Ele passou pela porta e sentiu a outra porta fechar atrás de si, mas, de repente, não viu mais a porta e nem paredes e nem nada que indicasse que estava dentro de uma casa.

O chão era branco, havia uma parede atrás dele, igualmente branca, mas a porta desaparecera. A sensação de estar num sonho, como a que ele tivera à medida que se aproximava daquele lugar, como se estivesse numa paisagem irreal, voltara. Ele olhou em volta, não conseguia divisar as paredes laterais, o que parecia loucura, visto que a casa por fora parecia minúscula.

Parecia a ele que a única alternativa era seguir em frente por aquela paisagem aflitivamente branca e aparentemente infinita, e foi o que ele fez. Andou em linha reta, e logo viu que também já não conseguia perceber a distância atrás dele. Por mais que andasse, parecia sempre que estava perdido numa imensidão branca infinita. De repente, disse em voz alta:

\- Que lugar estranho é esse?

\- A casa do bem e do mal – respondeu sua própria voz, em algum lugar à sua esquerda.

\- Credo! O que foi isso?

\- Uma resposta. Você pergunta, tem uma resposta. – a sua voz soou agora atrás dele, que se virou, mas não viu ninguém.

Era estranho ouvir sua voz respondendo a ele daquela forma e ele disse, timidamente:

\- Oi, eu sou o Goku!

\- Oi, Goku! – respondeu a voz, num tom simpático - Muito prazer!

Goku ficou intrigado, mas, percebendo que a voz não deixava de responder quando perguntava, questionou:

\- Quem é você?

\- Eu sou a casa do bem e do mal, Estava escrito no mapa que te trouxe aqui, não estava?

\- Eu estou falando com uma... casa?

\- Sim, está.

\- E por que você fala com a minha voz?

\- Porque eu sou como um espelho. Na casa você encontra o que procura depois de achar o bem e o mal que habitam em você. Só quando achar as suas respostas, achará o que procura.

\- Mas eu só procuro uma esfera...

\- E a encontrará. Você está pronto?

\- Pronto?

\- Para seguir em frente e encontrar o mal que habita no seu coração.

\- Eu sou mau?

A voz não respondeu. Mas de repente, Goku viu que havia algo a sua frente, no horizonte. Havia uma porta, e ele correu até ela. A porta, diferente da sala onde se encontrava, era cinzenta. E ele segurou a maçaneta e a abriu, um pouco desconfiado.

Ele entrou e achou que havia saído da casa. Lembrava-se de ter chegado ali em pleno dia, mas ele saiu e encontrou a noite e o céu estrelado. E ele estava de novo no deserto. Viu a si mesmo adiante, puxando nuvem dourada, que não queria seguir adiante, ele viu a si mesmo convencendo a égua a cavalgar para a morte e lágrimas vieram imediatamente aos seus olhos. Ele gritou com ele mesmo, disse que não fizesse aquilo, mas percebeu que a versão dele que havia ali não podia ser alcançada e nem podia ouvi-lo.

Ele não podia salvar Nuvem Dourada. Viu com uma forte dor no peito, triste, a égua seguir suas ordens e viu a si mesmo caminhando na direção de Freeza. Viu o tiro que quase o matara, sua tolice e seu erro. Ele amaldiçoou a si mesmo. Seguiu pelo deserto, sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas de arrependimento, de tristeza, de dor.

Ele havia errado. E ele não devia errar, não podia errar, não tolerava os próprios erros. De repente, se viu novamente, e agora estava diante do corpo inerte de Raditz, e sentia-se culpado porque o irmão havia morrido. E sua falta de cuidado havia levado Freeza até ele, havia ferido Vegeta irremediavelmente e quase o havia matado. E ele percebeu que a casa queria mostrar algo a ele. Algo que talvez ele estivesse custando a perceber.

A paisagem que o cercava aos poucos desaparecera. E ele estava só, terrivelmente só novamente. Só que agora, em vez daquela luz eterna que ele havia enfrentado na primeira parte da casa, ele estava imerso numa penumbra cinzenta como a melancolia que dominava sua alma.

Ele achava que havia se recuperado da dor que sentira nos últimos tempos, mas ela ainda estava ali, ardendo no seu peito: pesada como um fardo, a culpa. Ele caiu de joelhos no chão e gritou:

\- Eu sei, eu errei. Eu não suporto meus erros. Eu não consigo viver em paz sabendo que posso errar. É isso, casa, está satisfeita?

As lagrimas continuavam a descer pelo seu rosto quando, de repente, ele ouviu sua própria voz dizendo:

\- Você é arrogante e orgulhoso, achando que não pode errar, Goku.

\- Mas os meus erros... por causa deles...

\- Por que você quer encontrar as esferas?

\- Para reviver Raditz e o senhor Kame e minha Nuvem Dourada.

\- Nenhuma dessas mortes foi culpa sua.

\- Mas a Nuvem...

\- Não havia como você saber que ela seria atingida. E você sobreviveu. Teve uma nova chance. Seja grato, Goku, pelas oportunidades que a vida dá para você corrigir seus erros!

\- Sim, mas se eu cometer novos erros...

\- Você vai cometê-los, porque é humano.

Ele se levantou do chão, entendendo subitamente que era um ser humano, e que podia cometer erros, como qualquer um.

\- Não são seus erros que te definem, mas a vontade de tentar superá-los. – disse a casa.

Goku olhou para frente e viu a si mesmo, como se refletido num espelho. Seu rosto estava carrancudo, e ele conhecia aquela expressão. Era como se sentia quando tinha raiva, quando não queria perdoar, fosse a si mesmo ou fosse aos outros. Sentiu então necessidade de dizer:

\- Eu te perdôo.

A imagem diante de si se desvaneceu e ele viu uma nova porta diante dele. E essa era brilhante, num belo tom de laranja.

Antes de abri-la, ele disse, dando-se conta de algo:

\- Foi mais fácil que eu imaginava encontrar o mal dentro de mim... é isso mesmo?

\- Sim, Goku,.. foi fácil porque sua alma é pura e você não deseja o mal.

\- Mas... eu quis tantas vezes matar Freeza. E eu matei outros homens, outras vezes. E eu mato bichos para comer...

\- Nada disso faz de você um assassino. Você deseja mais fazer justiça do que matar Freeza. Matou homens que poderiam matá-lo e bichos que viviam em liberdade para se alimentar, como qualquer predador faria. Na natureza, vale essa lei.

Ele respirou aliviado. Afinal, não desejava o mal, desejara realmente sempre o que era justo. Respirando fundo, ele abriu a segunda porta.

Novamente teve a sensação de ter saído da casa, mas desta vez estava numa paisagem diferente de qualquer outra que houvesse conhecido na sua vida. Era uma floresta, mas não como a das montanhas Paozu ou aquela floresta de coníferas por onde passara. Era uma floresta exuberante e tropical, com flores grandes e plantas de folhas largas e lustrosas. Ele caminhou até uma árvore, e, de repente, o viu.

O garoto com o rabo de macaco. O personagem que inventara para a história que contava quase todos os dias para o pequeno Gohan. O garotinho estava pendurado pelo rabo, de cabeça para baixo, numa árvore cheia de frutas que variavam de um verde escuro a um rosado forte, passando por vários tons de amarelo e comia uma dessas frutas alegremente.

Ele se aproximou e o menino, que tinha os mesmos cabelos arrepiados e os mesmos olhos escuros dele o encarou, virando a cabeça de lado e parando de morder a fruta, que tinha uma polpa de um amarelo vivo. De repente, o menino saltou e ficou de pé diante dele, encarando-o com a cara toda suja de amarelo.

\- Quem é você? – ele perguntou, parecendo curioso.

\- Oi, eu sou o Goku – ele disse, e sorriu. O menino o encarou intrigado e respondeu:

\- Não, eu que sou o Goku! – o menino riu.

\- Então você também se chama Goku?

\- Meu avô me chamou assim quando me encontrou.

Goku arregalou os olhos diante da coincidência, e pensou que, talvez, aquilo fosse tudo fruto de sua imaginação.

\- Quer uma manga? – perguntou o menino, estendendo uma fruta para ele.

\- Aceito! – depois de dias comendo apenas carne e sopa de aveia, ele agradeceu a oportunidade de comer algo doce.

A fruta era uma das melhores coisas que ele comeu na sua vida. Doce, deliciosa, apenas um pouco fiapenta. De repente, ele disse:

\- Onde está o seu avô, Goku?

\- Morreu – disse o menino – eu vivo sozinho aqui.

Ele olhou em volta. A floresta parecia perigosa, principalmente para um menino que parecia ter, no máximo, dez anos.

\- E você não tem medo?

\- Não. Eu sou bem forte – o menino sorriu com a cara cheia de polpa de manga.

\- Posso comer mais uma? – ele pediu e o menino deu a ele mais uma manga.

Ele ficou pensando qual era o propósito daquilo, afinal. O que seria "o bem" dentro dele que ele deveria encontrar. Seria o garotinho?

Aquele pequeno Goku, exótico e que ele achava tão diferente dele parecia-se com ele, realmente. De repente, o menino olhou para ele e perguntou:

\- Como você veio parar aqui?

\- Eu? Bem, eu estou atrás de algo.

Ele contou a história das esferas e o menino ouviu atentamente, a cauda balançando como a de um gato enquanto ele prestava atenção no que Goku dizia. Quando o rapaz acabou sua história, o menino disse:

\- Vem aqui comigo...

Eles andaram até uma pequena cabana na beira do mato, e Goku viu que era um lugar muito simples e pouco mobiliado, apenas uma pequena cama e uma cômoda minúscula, cuja gaveta o menino abriu, tirando uma esfera perfeitamente idêntica àquela que Goku guardara por toda sua vida. O menino olhou por um instante para a esfera e disse:

\- Pode ficar. Meu avô deixou para mim, mas acho que você conseguir ver seu irmão de novo é mais importante.

Goku olhou para a esfera e viu que ela era importante para o menino. De repente, ele entendeu o que deveria fazer e disse:

\- Ei, não precisa, Goku. Não é essa a esfera que eu preciso.

\- Você tem certeza? – o menino tinha um olhar preocupado. Goku sorriu para ele, os dois com o rosto cheio de manga. Ele lembrou-se de Gohan e disse:

\- Sim, tenho.

\- Então tá. O menino sorriu e disse – que bom que posso ficar com minha esfera, ela lembra meu avozinho. Mas como você vai conseguir a esfera sem levar a minha?

\- Não sei... eu devo dar um jeito. Acho que eu vou indo, Goku. Creio que eu encontrei o que vim procurar aqui...

O menino o abraçou e Goku soube que encontrara o bem dentro de si. A capacidade que ele tinha de abrir mão de coisas que eram importantes para os outros e de fazer coisas boas por quem mal conhecia. Ele era exatamente como aquele pequeno menino com rabo de macaco que oferecera uma manga a um completo desconhecido e abriria mão de sua esfera para ver o encontro de dois irmãos. Ele fechou brevemente os olhos quando foi abraçado pelo menino e então, tudo escureceu.

Goku voltou à consciência aos poucos, ele não soube dizer quanto tempo depois. Abriu os olhos, assustado e sem muita ideia de onde estava. Viu que estava deitado do lado de fora da casa, no campo de flores. Sentou-se e olhou para trás e viu que a casa estava ainda lá, agora alaranjada por causa do sol que se punha atrás das montanhas a Oeste.

Kihoho estava no mesmo lugar onde ele o deixara, mascando tranquilamente uma das flores amarelas e ele se perguntou se tudo que se passara dentro da casa realmente acontecera, quando percebeu que havia um peso no bolso de sua camisa.

Era a esfera de duas estrelas.

Ele sentiu vontade de gritar de alegria, porque percebeu que realmente havia completado sua pequena jornada. Olhou para o horizonte e pensou se valia a pena enfrentar a estrada para tentar chegar ainda naquela noite à cidade onde encontraria Vegeta e Bulma e pensou que não, que poderia esperar até o amanhecer. Deitou-se novamente, aspirando o odor das flores amarelas. Pensou nas mangas que comera com o garoto e percebeu que a sensação de saciedade das frutas era perfeitamente real. Suspirou, satisfeito e disse:

\- Puxa... acho que adoro manga!

Ele ainda se deixou ficar preguiçosamente deitado ali até que as estrelas cobriam o céu e uma lua em quarto crescente iluminava os campos e a casa, deixando tudo azulado. Goku adormeceu ali mesmo, nem pensou em entrar novamente na casa para passar a noite, porque era como se não pudesse voltar atrás. Teve então um sonho bonito onde corria livre por uma floresta, exatamente como o menino com o rabo de macaco, indo ao encontro do seu avô.

Quando acordou, o horizonte ao leste começava a se iluminar, mas as estrelas ainda estavam brilhando no céu. Ele olhou para uma delas, mais brilhante e disse, com um sorriso pleno:

\- Obrigado, vovô Gohan!

Decidiu voltar pela estrada. Mas soube que jamais contaria a ninguém o que encontrara ali. Aquela havia sido a sua jornada.

 **Nova Sadala**

O xerife regional observava, atento, o relatório do telégrafo, que dava conta do aumento do roubo de carroças de carvão próximo à estrada de Tullace. Monaka, o assistente, esperava pacientemente que ele desse alguma opinião, que comentasse algo sobre aquela estatística em especial, mas ele se limitava a observar, preocupado.

Tinha a história do assassinato de Cell.

Tinha a história da formação de um bando mais violento que o dele.

Tinha a história do roubo de uma diligência entre Tullace e Oozaru, com os homens gritando "Viva Freeza"

E agora havia um aumento generalizado de criminalidade naquela área, mas ele não podia intervir se o delegado local não pedisse ajuda. Ele coçou a cabeça e disse:

\- Bem, Monaka... não há muito o que fazer. Ou esperamos que Toppo peça ajuda para nós ou que o sujeito entre em nossa jurisdição direta. Conhecendo-o, acho que isso não está longe de acontecer...

\- Mas então o senhor acha que é...?

\- Claro, Monaka. Mesmo nunca o tendo visto, conheço bem o jeito dele agir. É ele mesmo, Freeza está de volta.

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. Turles vai deixar barato a SURRA que ele tomou de Tenshin? O que vocês acham? E agora a cidade sabe do envolvimento dele com a Lunch. Não vai ser fácil.

2\. Esse capítulo, particularmente, é um tributo ao meu gênero favorito de literatura, que é fantasia. A casa tem elementos de livros como "História sem fim" e a série "Harry Potter", que, como vocês sabem, foi a minha porta de entrada para o mundo das fanfics.

4\. A citação desse capítulo é sobre a serenidade e a paz que é uma coisa que todos nós precisamos buscar aceitando nossos erros, defeitos e entendo o nosso caminho.

5\. Não teve Bulma e Vegeta nesse capítulo, mas no próximo vocês vão saber o que houve na cidade enquanto Goku buscava pela esfera na casa do bem e do mal.

6\. E Freeza? Ele já já vai dizer exatamente a que veio.

"Chamas e vingança" é o nome do próximo capítulo.


	40. Capítulo 39 - Chamas e vingança

**Capítulo 39 – Chamas e vingança**

" _Esses prazeres violentos tem finais violentos"_

(Westworld, T01, Episódio 01 "The Original")

 **Vegetown**

Havia algo nele que sentia prazer com a destruição, e ele sempre soubera disso. Por isso, colocar fogo na cidade perto da fazenda onde vivera a maior parte da sua vida, vê-la arder até o chão depois de matar a maior parte dos seus habitantes por pura vingança parecia ser o melhor momento de toda sua vida.

Freeza sentia-se pleno como nunca. O bando que chefiava agora era completamente diferente do anterior, e ele sabia disso. Aqueles homens não eram desesperados como muitos que ele reunira em seu primeiro bando: eram criminosos perigosos e cruéis. Havia apenas alguns dias que ele matara Cell e ele sabia que ninguém mais duvidava de que o grande Freeza estava de volta.

No primeiro dia ele havia liderado um assalto à diligencia. Nos dias seguintes, liberara os homens para sair assaltando quem pudessem, aterrorizando quem quisessem entre Oozaru e Tullace. Agora era hora de algo realmente grande, um tapa na cara do homem que jamais pusera as mãos nele, por mais que quisesse.

Havia algo de especialmente cruel em invadir Vegetown em pleno domingo: muitas pessoas estavam na igreja, e elas podiam ser pegas ali mesmo, inclusive o xerife. Chegar atirando, intimidando, matando quem aparecesse era apenas mais um detalhe. Vegetown parara no tempo, não havia se desenvolvido como Tullace ou West Sayan, justamente por causa de todos os anos em que ele, Freeza, fizera daquele lugar seu ponto de partida.

Massacrar a população de Vegetown foi ridiculamente fácil, ver a cafetina do bordel local implorar pela sua vida e pelas vidas de suas garotas, apenas mais um pequeno prazer. Ele havia frequentado o lugar, e elas haviam cedido a todo e qualquer capricho pervertido dele, anos atrás, parte por medo e parte porque ele pagava por isso. E agora nada disso importava. Ele as matou uma a uma.

Como matou homens, mulheres e crianças na pequena vila. Uma lição que ele havia aprendido e não esqueceria era que não deveria poupar ninguém. Achara homens para segui-lo que não se importavam em atirar em velhos e crianças e estava feliz por isso. Quanto mais tivesse aliados que não se importassem, melhor.

Mas havia uma pessoa que via aquilo tudo com um olhar amedrontado e, aos poucos, ia percebendo que cometera um grande engano ficando ao lado dele: Chirai. Os primeiros anos haviam sido bons, ele parecia um homem forte e disposto a trabalhar duro. Mas então, ele confessara quem ele era, e ela já estava envolvida demais para abandoná-lo.

Ela o encontrara às portas da morte, e, por isso, acreditara que ele tinha o direito de se vingar de quem fizera aquilo com ele, e o apoiara por acreditar em tudo que ele dizia. Mas agora, via que pior que tivesse sido o que acontecera com ele, a população de Vegetown não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Ele simplesmente era psicótico. Ele simplesmente não tinha limites quando se tratava de fazer aquilo que queria, de destruir tudo que ele acreditava que estava em seu caminho.

O saque a Vegetown renderia muito dinheiro, afinal, levariam tudo que tinha valor na cidade. Mas colocaria Hitto atrás dele novamente. E agora ele não tinha mais vergonha de mostrar o rosto, era uma questão de tempo para que aparecessem cartazes com o retrato dele e sua cicatriz arroxeada por toda parte. Eles se esconderiam nos arredores de Tullace, mas, por quanto tempo?

Mas ela sabia que se fugisse naquele momento, ele não teria piedade e nem consideração pelo tempo que ela dedicara a ele, mandaria homens atrás dela e ela seria morta como cada aliado que havia fugido da loucura dele. Ao contrário, Chirai decidiu que o que a salvaria seria parecer mais fiel que nunca. E era isso que ela parecia naquele momento: ela o trairia, cedo ou tarde, mas precisava estar segura quando o fizesse.

Ele havia parado em frente à igreja, Havia pessoas lá dentro. Muitas ainda estavam vivas. Ele as havia trancado lá, e muitas achavam que quando tudo acabasse, o bando simplesmente iria embora. Freeza já havia mandado atear fogo em cada casa da rua principal, e das quatro ruas adjacentes. E todos que o bando conseguira encontrar fora da igreja já estavam mortos.

Então ele parou diante da igreja e, como Vegeta fizera com a casa dele anos atrás, ele atirou uma tocha sobre o telhado da Igreja, que começou a pegar fogo lentamente. Ele olhou por um tempo para as chamas dançando. Não eram tão belas luz do dia, ele pensou. Então, displicentemente, tirou do bornal do seu cavalo uma banana de dinamite e, depois de mirar cuidadosamente, jogou-a bem no centro do pequeno ninho de chamas que ardia no telhado da Igreja.

O estrondo foi acompanhado por um soar de sino, atingido pelo violento deslocamento de ar. Os gritos na igreja eram apavorantes, mas todas as saídas estavam bem bloqueadas e ninguém conseguiria sair. A igreja logo ardia e não se ouvia mais gritos. E foi só então que ele virou as costas, subiu no seu cavalo e disse:

– Vamos!

O bando foi embora, deixando para trás uma cidade que morreria de vez e nunca mais seria reerguida.

Freeza havia destruído Vegetown, fazendo-a arder até às cinzas. E prometera a si mesmo que um dia faria o mesmo com West Sayan.

Hitto foi pessoalmente ao local, dias depois. Os poucos sobreviventes eram pessoas que haviam se escondido fora da cidade quando o bando chegara, e não passavam de doze pessoas. Contaram a ele que tentaram apagar o incêndio, tentaram resgatar alguma coisa, mas o bando de Freeza não deixara nada. Haviam roubado tudo que havia para roubar e matado todos que podiam descrever o rosto do monstro, menos um homem.

E ele descreveu Freeza: baixo, magro, calvo. Pele pálida, olhos violáceos e uma grande cicatriz repuxada e arroxeada no lado direito do rosto.

Hitto sorriu. Ele acreditava que a partir dali seria fácil pegar Freeza, afinal, ele agora tinha um rosto. Mas o xerife regional estava enganado: Freeza ganhara um rosto, mas não seria fácil pegá-lo, porque depois do que acontecera em Vegetown, seu rosto era sinônimo de puro terror.

 **North Papaya**

Quando Goku chegou à cidade, na tarde do segundo dia depois que partira, Vegeta e Bulma pareciam irremediavelmente brigados. Goku estranhou, afinal, os deixara num clima absolutamente normal, e perguntou, primeiro para Bulma:

– O que aconteceu?

– Pergunte àquele idiota. Não quero falar sobre isso.

Como eles não iam partir naquele dia, que era um domingo, Goku perguntou onde eles estavam dormindo, e Bulma disse que havia um _saloon_ que alugava quartos, exatamente como o de Lunch ali na cidade, e que ele poderia dormir no quarto de Vegeta. A comida no _saloon_ era péssima, mas depois de um dia na estrada, Goku achou que parecia deliciosa.

Vegeta perguntou como havia sido a busca pela esfera e ele disse:

– Fácil. Ela estava dentro da casa.

Tecnicamente, uma verdade. Mas ainda o incomodava demais o fato de Bulma e Vegeta estarem brigados e ele disse:

– O que aconteceu? Por que brigaram?

Nenhum dos dois respondeu e ele disse:

– Amanhã vamos atrás das esferas e eu vou dormir agora. Fiquei aí e por favor se entendam.

Vegeta e Bulma se encararam. De repente, Vegeta disse:

– Eu acho que precisamos realmente nos entender...

Ela não disse nada. Tudo havia corrido bem no primeiro dia. Conseguiram os quartos, separados, e Vegeta foi muito respeitoso e gentil com ela. Jantaram a medonha comida do _saloon_ e evitaram bebidas alcoólicas porque estavam numa cidade desconhecida. Despediram-se depois de uma conversa agradável sentindo uma pontada de tensão entre eles.

Vegeta queria, de fato, arrebatá-la para seu quarto, levá-la para a cama e fazer com ela tudo que fantasiava desde a primeira vez que a vira, quase seis anos antes. Bulma, por sua vez, queria muito ceder aos encantos de Vegeta, que parecia cada vez mais humano aos seus olhos, mas ainda não conseguia confiar plenamente nele.

No dia seguinte, no entanto, Vegeta propôs que eles cavalgassem, pensando em seduzi-la. Ele sabia que ela acharia encantador se fossem até algum lugar bonito nos arredores e se sentassem na grama. Ele calculou tudo minuciosamente, como uma aranha tecendo uma teia de sedução em volta de Bulma.

Nada de comer o almoço naquele _saloon_ horrível, e muito menos de fazer a terrível sopa de aveia com carne seca. Ele comprou alguns pães, frutas, pequenas coisas agradáveis e especiais que sabia que agradariam a moça dos cabelos azuis. E foi gentil ao convidá-la para o passeio, quando ainda estavam tomando café da manhã.

Ele se preocupara em descobrir um lugar nas redondezas para agradar Bulma, conversando com o dono do saloon, e, como se fosse por mero acaso, ele propôs que eles seguissem um caminho que saía da cidade e terminava num lindo laguinho formado por um riacho, de fundo claro, onde se viam peixinhos, cercado por um gramado macio onde eles se sentaram depois que ele forrou uma toalha e colocou ao lado a cesta com os pães, frutas, geleias, manteiga e doces que ele havia comprado.

Então, começaram a conversar: como ele imaginava, Bulma continuava inteligente, divertida, fascinante. Então, em um determinado momento ele disse:

– Eu me arrependo de não ter sido mais claro com você aquela noite... devia ter dito que seduzia mulheres, mas que você era diferente para mim... – ele disse, separando um pequeno cacho de uvas e passando para ela.

– Eu me arrependo de ter entregue seu rosto para aquele oficial... – ela disse, pondo uma uva na boca e pensando em como ele conseguira frutas ali, naquele fim de mundo.

De repente, eles estavam um diante do outro, olhos nos olhos. E Vegeta puxou Bulma para um beijo como aquele único que haviam trocado naquela noite em Nova Sadala, e ela caiu em seus braços da forma que queria desde aquela noite.

O beijo começou a se intensificar rapidamente, mas Bulma segurou a mão ousada de Vegeta, que começava a tentar se insinuar pela camisa masculina que ela usava. Ele parou quando ela sussurrou:

– Aqui não, Vegeta... pode vir alguém.

Ele sorriu para ela. Um sorriso ligeiramente presunçoso e irritante, mas ela sorriu de volta. Sentaram-se e ele disse:

– Tudo bem... tudo a seu tempo.

Ela sorriu, olhando para ele e perguntou:

– Como conseguiu uvas?

– Há uma mercearia que vende algumas frutas, está na época de uvas. O sujeito queria me cobrar bem caro, mas eu disse que era para conquistar uma garota teimosa e...

– Espere aí... o que você disse?

Vegeta repentinamente se deu conta da bobagem que dissera. Mas era tarde demais. A ideia de seduzir Bulma, exatamente da forma que ele sempre fazia, tinha naufragado naquele momento. Ela voltou sozinha e se trancou no quarto do _saloon_ até o dia seguinte, não atendendo aos seus chamados e não ouvindo suas explicações.

Era, afinal, uma garota bastante teimosa.

O que os levava àquele momento, um diante do outro, depois de mais uma sofrível refeição, tendo que se entender para seguir adiante.

– O que você precisa para acreditar que eu gosto de você, Bulma? – Vegeta perguntou, de repente, de forma direta.

Ela o encarou e disse:

– Que eu realmente acredite que gosta de mim e não está tentando apenas me conquistar, como se eu fosse um troféu – ela disse, com ar aborrecido.

– Mas eu... – ele não sabia o que dizer e nem o que fazer. Não sabia agir de outra forma, não sabia como mostrar a ela que ela era importante para ele.

Ela se levantou e ia saindo, quando ele disse:

– Não posso provar nada para você. Só queria que você acreditasse em mim. E Kakarotto tem razão, não podemos continuar assim.

– Então não continuamos. Precisamos apenas achar as esferas – ela disse, friamente.

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, partiram. Bulma e Vegeta já não se ignoravam, mas também não tinham muito assunto. Goku muitas vezes se via falando sozinho, mas não se importava. O que interessava era seguir em frente, rumo ao Norte.

Sua impressão sobre ser mais difícil seguir para o Norte do que para a casa do Bem e do Mal estava certa. Eles haviam, sob a orientação de Bulma, colocado as duas esferas que já haviam encontrado numa caixa feita de chumbo que ela havia levado para que não interferissem com o mapa. Só assim era possível continuar usando o mapa. E, por mais que seguissem rumo ao Norte, numa estrada bastante desolada entre montanhas, o mapa ainda não começara a brilhar.

Felizmente, conseguiram água de fontes cada vez mais abundantes ao longo do caminho, assim puderam seguir pela estrada do norte, rumo a lugares onde rapidamente esfriava à noite e, ao final de seis dias, finalmente o mapa deu sinal de vida, começando a brilhar.

Foi então que a paisagem começou a ficar realmente diferente, um vale entre montanhas altas, de chão arenoso e árido. Eles subiram lentamente entre as montanhas, e, quando o mapa começou realmente a brilhar, como se estivessem muito próximos ao local. Nesse momento, ouviram um som alto, silvante, que se repetiu várias vezes, como numa sinfonia. Acharam o som estranho, mas não reconheceram de onde ele vinha. Seguiram pelo caminho, que fazia uma curva abrupta levando a um declive onde o caminho era coberto de areia fina e escura que se acumulava no fundo de um vale entre uma cordilheira que formava uma ferradura.

O centro do vale, parecia um pântano arenoso, e, em volta havia árvores nas encostas das montanhas. Descia água por fontes laterais, lentamente. E ali, no meio do vale, a temperatura era estranhamente mais elevada que no resto do caminho. Eles se aproximavam lentamente quando, de repente, no centro da área descampada e arenosa, um jato de água e vapor se projetou do chão, com aquele silvo alto e insistente que haviam ouvido no caminho.

– Que diabo é aquilo? – perguntou Goku, assustado, e eles pararam onde estavam.

Ao primeiro jato, outros se seguiram, enchendo o ar de vapor e de um cheiro forte que lembrava enxofre. Então, o vale ficou novamente calmo e silencioso e a temperatura tornou a refrescar.

Ali era, certamente, o Bafo do Dragão. Um conjunto de 5 gêiseres que, aparentemente, entravam em atividade por um curto período e depois, repousavam, num ciclo infinito. Como a temperatura subia vários graus quando eles entravam em atividade, dava para acreditar que era mortal aproximar-se no momento em que estavam ativos.

– Essa não – disse Bulma – se entrarmos ali quando aqueles jatos de vapor estiverem ativos, vamos morrer cozidos.

– E agora? – perguntou Goku, olhando o mapa – pelo que está escrito aqui, a esfera está aí nesta caldeira, em algum lugar.

Vegeta não disse nada, apenas ficou observando os gêiseres, que repousavam. Não dava para contornar o vale. As árvores nas encostas das montanhas eram muito próximas, como se tivessem crescido espremidas entre o calor e as rochas nuas, e, ao longo de todo o círculo, havia aquela areia preta fina e movediça, exceto um caminho pedregoso que parecia serpentear pelo meio dos gêiseres até uma rocha grande no fundo do vale, que parecia deslocada no meio das árvores e da paisagem.

– Aposto que a esfera está sobre aquela rocha ou próxima – ele apontou. – mas não podemos dar a volta. Vêem essa areia preta? É areia movediça. Se tentarmos dar a volta, vamos morrer tragados por ela. E cozidos.

– Agora me dê uma boa notícia – disse Bulma, com ironia.

Ele não disse nada. Apenas desceu do cavalo e sacou seu relógio do bolso, então, ficou observando o centro do vale. Bulma e Goku se olharam e Goku ia perguntar alguma coisa quando ele fez um gesto, pedindo que ele ficasse quieto. Bulma e Goku então também desceram dos cavalos e os três então ficaram em silêncio, com Vegeta apenas esperando, eventualmente olhando para o relógio.

De repente, o gêiser central entrou em atividade. Vegeta o observou atentamente. Logo depois, outros dois explodiram quase que simultaneamente. E então, o quarto. E tudo ficou em silêncio. O quinto gêiser permaneceu como estava, sereno. Ele olhou o relógio e continuou quieto. Um tempo depois, os gêiseres voltaram a entrar em atividade, e ele observou atentamente. E sempre acompanhando olhando o relógio. Novamente a espera, novamente a atividade. Então, depois de quase duas horas, Goku perguntou:

– O que diabos você está fazendo?

– Shhh! – disse Vegeta. – estou observando. Não me interrompa.

Menos de dois minutos depois, voltou a atividade, e Vegeta observou-a, atentamente olhando mais uma vez para o relógio, quando ela acabou. Então, ele encarou Bulma e Vegeta e começou a sua explicação:

– Eu queria ver se havia algum ciclo, por isso peguei o relógio. E realmente há. – ele apontou o gêiser central – aquele garotão lá, o maior, ele entra em atividade a cada 25 minutos. Solta sua carga por 1 minuto e meio e então, cerca de 15 segundo depois, aqueles dois ali – ele apontou os dois gêiseres mais próximos a entrada do vale – são gêmeos e entram em atividade juntos. Por último – ele disse, apontando o gêiser que ficava mais longe de todos – aquele sujeito lá solta a sua carga... e é dele que vem o cheiro de enxofre, se repararem.

– Então – disse Bulma – temos que ir e voltar em... 25 minutos?

– Não. – Vegeta olhou para ela e disse – acho melhor só uma pessoa ir, e ela vai ter que esperar sobre ou atrás da pedra por um tempo, porque pelos meus cálculos, a distância entre o início do vale e a pedra deve ser coberta em 15 a 18 minutos. Isso não vai permitir ir e voltar sem pegar os gêiseres em atividade.

– Podemos tirar na sorte – começou Goku, mas Vegeta o interrompeu

– Não. Eu vou. Você já foi atrás de uma e Bulma já enfrentou aquela caverna dos bichos. É a minha vez.

– Mas vai ser tranquilo, não? – perguntou Goku.

Vegeta o observou e sorriu de lado antes de dizer:

– Depende apenas daquele cara lá – ele apontou um gêiser bem à frente da pedra, que parecia adormecido. – desde que nós chegamos aqui, ele não deu sinal de vida. E se acordar quando eu estiver passando, basicamente, estou frito.

– Cozido – corrigiu Goku.

– Kakarotto, você é um idiota – ele disse. – vou esperar entrar em atividade novamente e então, quando acalmar, eu vou – ele começou a descer na direção do vale quando Bulma disse:

– Vegeta, espere!

Ele se voltou e ela disse:

– Boa sorte e tenha cuidado.

Ele sorriu e disse:

– A boa notícia é que, se eu morrer cozido, vocês podem acreditar que tão cedo o gêiser solitário não entra em erupção.

Se voltou, sem olhar para trás e concentrado apenas em aproveitar a janela de tempo necessária para cumprir a tarefa de chegar até a pedra no momento certo e achar a esfera que estava lá. Logo, os gêiseres cumpriram seu ciclo de erupção e ele partiu pelo caminho de pedra, procurando ser o mais rápido que pôde.

Logo ele percebeu que sua estimativa de 15 minutos para o caminho era otimista demais: não era fácil correr no caminho coberto por pedras e cascalhos, e ele podia tropeçar se tentasse. Se limitou a andar o mais rápido que pôde, tentando não ficar nervoso com o barulho baixo e constante dos gêiseres, que chiavam ininterruptamente, como se mil chaleiras estivessem se preparando para ferver a cada metro que ele andava.

O gêiser misterioso próximo à pedra chiava de uma forma um pouco diferente. Ligeiramente mais baixo, mais lento. Ele se tranquilizou no instante em que atingiu a terra preta e firme que rodeava a pedra. Olhou de lá para onde Kakarotto e Bulma estavam, e eles pareciam pontinhos claros na terra escura que levava ao vale.

Acenou aos dois e começou a procurar pela esfera, primeiro, olhando pelo chão. A pedra era mais alta que parecia de onde eles haviam observado, e tinha inúmeras pontas rombudas, chegando a quase três metros de altura. Constatando que não estava em nenhum nicho nos lados, Vegeta concluiu que a esfera só podia estar em algum lugar na parte de cima da pedra e, com certa dificuldade, ele começou a escalá-la. De repente, percebeu um brilho dourado em algum lugar acima dele e decidiu escalar a pedra com mais vigor.

Então, para sua alegria, descobriu, num nicho bem próximo ao topo, a esfera de sete estrelas, brilhando alegremente para ele. Pegou-a e ergueu no alto, para que seus companheiros a vissem, e, foi então que se deu conta do barulho.

O gêiser próximo à pedra, aquele que ainda não dera sinal de vida, chiava agora suspeitamente, de forma alta, constante e contínua.

– Ah, merda. – ele disse e praticamente se jogou atrás da pedra, da melhor forma que conseguiu, caindo mais ou menos em segurança na areia bem no instante em que o gêiser aumentou o chiado em muitos decibéis. Ele não podia correr de volta pelo caminho, então, colou seu corpo à pedra pelo outro lado, não se importando muito em se machucar nas pontas rombudas que se projetavam como espinhos. Era melhor que morrer cozido.

Fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes quando o chiado se tornou um silvo alto e estridente. Sentiu a temperatura aumentar e a lufada de vapor que resvalou pela pedra, queimando parte do seu braço direito. Mas manteve-se ali, próximo à pedra o suficiente para evitar estrago maior por todo tempo em que o gêiser silvou, mais que todo outro conjunto.

O outro conjunto. Ele também explodiria em breve, e ele esperava que pudesse se abrigar do último gêiser, que estava bem próximo de onde ele havia se refugiado. Felizmente, o gêiser imprevisível silenciou no mesmo instante em que o gêiser central começou seu turno, e ele pôde sair do seu esconderijo e dar a volta na pedra, ainda que não pudesse se encostar como havia feito do outro lado, porque a superfície estava muito quente.

Para sua sorte, o outro gêiser próximo à pedra não era violento como aquele que quase o matara, e ele não precisou se preocupar com nada além de ficar longe do vapor quente. Logo, estava tudo em paz novamente, exceto pelo fato de que ele tinha uma grande queimadura no seu braço direito.

Quando voltou pelo caminho de pedras, procurou ser rápido, porque não queria mais saber daquele lugar. Quando chegou do outro lado, entregou a esfera para Bulma e disse:

– Guarde. Agora só faltam três. – ele deu um sorriso selvagem e ela disse:

– Mas, e seu braço? Parece queimado.

– Quando a gente sobrevive a um caldeirão como aquele, uma queimadura de nada é lucro.

Goku olhou para ele e riu. Por mais que ele fingisse que não, queria apenas impressionar a garota.

 **West Sayan**

– Você está errado, filho! – a voz de Toma, calma, baixa e pausada era a última censura que ele queria ouvir.

Encarou o pai, a raiva transparecendo no seu rosto marcado pela surra que havia tomado de Tenshin.

– Ele me surrou!

– Defendendo uma mulher que você mesmo admitiu que queria atacar.

– Eu não queria atacar. Ela estava lá, no quarto, ansiando por um homem.

– Era o seu quarto?

– Não, mas...

– O que o xerife disse? Ele prendeu o índio?

– Não. A mulher correu para o xerife e contou a história... e havia uma outra testemunha. Meu segundo em comando, no quarto ao lado, aquele traidor.

– Você precisa se desculpar, filho. Com todos. O próprio soldado que veio com você pode te entregar a seus superiores, já imaginou como você vai ficar encrencado?

Ele desviou o olhar e viu sua mãe, num canto, em pé. Ela havia servido a refeição e, agora que ele e o pai conversavam, se recolhera num canto e permanecia calada, apertando seu avental com as mãos. Seripa amava o filho, mas sabia que ele sempre tivera vontade de pegar atalhos questionáveis na sua sede de poder e de ser importante.

– Eu tenho certeza que meu superior vai me dar apoio. O Major Zamasu confiou a mim essa missão e eu...

– E você quer estragar tudo por causa de uma mulher que não quis dormir com você – as palavras de Toma eram duras o suficiente para deixá-lo irritado – a única coisa que você conseguiu foi expor a moça, todos que acham que índios e brancos não devem se misturar agora a odeiam.

– E a culpa é dela, por se sujar deitando-se com um pele vermelha.

Toma baixou a cabeça, entristecido. Não sabia onde havia errado na criação dele. Então disse:

– Volte para a cidade, filho, para o seu acampamento. Trate das feridas no seu rosto e esqueça essa mulher. Ou você vai se arrepender amargamente.

Turles se levantou e pegou seu chapéu de sargento. Saiu sem falar com o pai e nem beijar a mãe. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Quando ia pegar o cavalo no estábulo, lembrou-se de algo. Foi num pequeno quarto, nos fundos do estábulo e achou o que queria. Um rifle velho, da época da guerra civil, que pertencera a seu pai,

Ele chegara a West Sayan apenas com seu revólver de oficial, porque apenas a guarda portava fuzis fora do período de guerra. Mas não tinha nenhuma arma para matar a distância. Não tinha coragem de se aproximar do índio. Já apanhara uma vez dele, estando armado, e estava ainda dolorido demais para encará-lo de perto.

Pegou a arma e colocou ao longo da sela do cavalo. Era melhor que ninguém visse. Ele tinha planos para aquela arma.

Tenshin estava sozinho na sua barraca. Anoitecia. Ele tentava entender o que significava o que via no futuro, mas pela primeira vez, sua visão se embaçava e ele a perdia. O nevoeiro da manhã, então dor e escuridão. E suas mãos enrolando-se nos cabelos louros e longos dela.

Se era a morte, que fosse morte apenas para ele. Tinha pensado em naquela noite não ir até o _saloon_. Mantê-la segura sem sua presença. Sabia que o homem ruim o procuraria primeiro e, se ele fosse atacado, mataria o homem ruim mesmo que isso fizesse os soldados matarem-no.

Suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. Então, sentiu-a. Cabelos de Sol. Sua Taioken, a luz do seu dia. Estava ali, entrando em sua barraca, coisa que ela jamais fizera.

– Cabelos de Sol...

Ela tocou seus lábios com os dedos e então disse:

– Eu fiz uma coisa para provar que tenho valor para essa cidade. Fechei o _saloon_ esta noite. Cada homem que me chamou de vadia do índio vai se arrepender quando descobrir que tem que beber na taverna do velho Tsuru, que tem apenas uísque vagabundo e cerveja batizada com água. Se eu não sirvo para a cidade, a cidade não serve para mim.

Havia fogo nos olhos verdes dela e certeza em cada palavra que dizia.

– Mas, você – ele disse, acariciando os cabelos dela – aqui...?

– Sim. Essa noite eu serei sua aqui, meu amor. Queria acordar com a pele tão vermelha quanto a sua, com o cabelo tão negro quanto o seu. Queria ir embora para onde nada disso fizesse diferença, onde eu não precisasse me esconder e onde te olhassem e vissem o seu valor... podemos ir para a sua tribo?

Tenshin balançou a cabeça tristemente e disse:

– Tenshin não tem mais tribo. Eles não aceitariam, não juntos.

– Então – ela disse – temos apenas um ao outro. – Ela pegou a mão dele e pôs sobre seu peito e disse, num sussurro – toma meu coração contigo.

Ele a encarou. Então sorriu e disse.

– Leva o meu no lugar do teu.

Os dois se beijaram e deitaram se nas peles macias que cobriam o chão da barraca solitária na campina, onde se amaram novamente como um homem e uma mulher, apenas isso.

Eram os dois contra o mundo.

Notas:

A destruição da cidade de Vegetown foi a forma que eu encontrei de tornar o Freeza de West Sayan tão maníaco e psicótico quanto o original. É uma forma de mostrar até onde ele pode chegar. Chirai terá papel decisivo em breve.

Não queria frustrar os adoradores de Vegeta e Bulma, mas ele precisa DE FATO reconquistar a confiança dela. A aventura nos gêiseres foi o primeiro passo.

Agradeçam essa ideia dos gêiseres a um documentário que eu vi da DISNEY (sério) há anos atrás que mostrava gêiseres na Nova Zelândia que entram em atividade dessa mesma forma que aparece na história.

A citação desse capítulo é o lema central da série Westworld. Sim, teremos alguns finais violentos.

Esse foi um capítulo forte, eu sei. Preparem-se para o próximo...


	41. Capítulo 40 - Os campos infinitos

**Capítulo 40 – Os campos infinitos dos ancestrais**

" _Então, vá. Há outros mundos além deste"_

(Stephen King – O Pistoleiro, A Torre Negra, Volume I)

 **Campina de West Sayan**

Amanhecia. Tenshin abriu os olhos, muito ciente do corpo macio da sua Taioken, nua, sobre ele. Sua mão percorreu suavemente as costas dela, e ele depositou um beijo suave nos seus cabelos dourados. Uma luz tênue começava a entrar pelas frestas da barraca, que era quente e aconchegante, apesar do frio e da névoa que cobriam a campina. Peles grossas, de marmotas, castores e búfalo, cobriam o chão, deixando-o macio e eles estavam cobertos por uma manta de pele de corça, suave e quente ao mesmo tempo.

Lunch murmurou qualquer coisa em seu sono e ele sorriu. Havia paz ali dentro, apesar da tempestade que os envolvera nos últimos dias. Ele fechou os olhos e a sentiu, cada centímetro da pele macia que o tocava, e aquele era um sentimento puro e perfeito. Sem pensar muito, ele murmurou em sua língua um dito de sua tribo, aquilo que era repetido por casais nos rituais de casamento, mas que ele evitara prometer no seu casamento com Yurin:

\- Surio wa ara e arawe, ene ura mere taiô, ene ura mere auá, mere tiken. Ikara arun amarokaiô enit zuazai... mere Taioken, mere ruata Ina Taiô. (Por todas as vidas que vivermos, você será meu sol, minha lua e minhas estrelas. Caminharemos juntos pelos campos infinitos dos ancestrais... minha Taioken, minha amada dos Cabelos de Sol.)

Ele havia feito a promessa em seu coração, ela era agora a sua mulher perante seus deuses e seus ancestrais. Ela abriu os olhos e perguntou:

\- O que você disse?

\- Prometi diante dos meus ancestrais que ficaremos juntos ao longo de todas as vidas.

Ela sorriu:

\- Posso prometer o mesmo?

\- Você prometeria?

\- Sem hesitar.

Os dois deram um longo beijo, sem saber que seria o último.

Tinha sido a pior noite da vida de Turles. Yamcha barrara sua entrada no prostíbulo, e ele havia ido até a taverna do velho Tsuru, onde muitos homens se acotovelavam, irritados pelo fechamento do saloon.

Todos culpavam Lunch, a vadia do índio. Os seus soldados o olhavam desconfiado, pela sua falta de postura. E ele se embebedara de cerveja e uísque vagabundo até duas horas da manhã, quando caminhara até o limiar da cidade, pensando em deitar-se na barraca que ocupava agora, no acampamento dos soldados.

Mas ele parou, pensando no rifle que trouxera da casa de seu pai e escondera entre outros, no paiol improvisado do acampamento. Ele ansiava em usar aquele rifle para calar aquele índio insolente que o chamara de homem sem honra e o deixara com o rosto marcado. Queria fazer o pele vermelha pagar pelo seu nariz quebrado... e quando ele estivesse morto, não haveria ninguém para impedi-lo de tomar à força aquela gata selvagem que ele desejava desde a adolescência.

Cambaleando, ele mudou de rumo e foi até o paiol. Pegou o rifle, que deixara escondido num canto, carregado, e tomou o rumo da campina. Àquela hora, ele pensou, o maldito já devia estar lá, com ela, deitado com ela, fazendo com ela tudo que ele sempre desejara e que sempre lhe fora negado. Por quê? Por que ela preferia um índio, um pele vermelha maldito, a ele? Era um militar condecorado, havia matado muitos nativos insolentes como aquele antes, ele seria apenas mais um.

Sua mente estava confusa, mas seu ódio era claro e o manteve desperto até que ele parou, escondido no mato, a uma distância boa da barraca do índio, acreditando que seria fácil pegá-lo voltando do _saloon_ , longe o suficiente da cidade para que o tiro não fosse ouvido claramente. Ele se abaixou no mato, tentando manter-se acordado, desejando intensamente que o índio aparecesse assim que o dia clareasse.

E, apoiado no rifle, adormeceu.

O sol já se erguera no horizonte quando Lunch terminou de se vestir e disse a Tenshin:

\- Hora de voltar à realidade e enfrentar essa gente. O exército vai embora hoje, aquele nojento nunca mais deve voltar, por causa de vergonha que passou aqui. E eu e você devemos morar juntos, se você quiser.

Ele também havia se vestido e sorriu para ela. Então disse:

\- Tenshin nunca quis viver no meio dos brancos. Mas por você, faz qualquer coisa. Sempre poder caçar e correr na campina. Mas não nunca mais Tenshin sai do lado de sua cabelos de sol.

Um pressentimento ruim o assolou por um instante, quando o vento frio da campina entrou pela abertura da barraca. Ele já vira aquilo antes, mas a visão escapara dele. Havia a sensação perene de que ele não viveria muito, mas ele não queria assustar a sua amada. Então ele abriu a fresta para que o sol entrasse e dissipasse aquilo que ele sentia.

Ela sorriu para ele e saiu da barraca. Um sol dourado se erguia no horizonte, pintando o mato alto da campina com um amarelo suave e brilhante, enquanto a névoa baixa e fria começava a dissipar-se. Ela sorriu, maravilhada, e disse:

\- Tenshin, vem ver o sol! Como está linda a campina!

Ele saiu, mas em vez de olhar para a campina, olhou para o rosto dela, rosado pela primeira luz da manhã, os cabelos brilhando tanto quanto os raios de sol. Ele a encarou sorrindo e ela estendeu os braços para ele, que deu um passo na direção dela.

Um estrondo soou e ele parou, chocado. Lunch caiu nos seus braços, os olhos arregalados, assustada. Ele olhou, aturdido, em volta, conforme ela deslizava dos seus braços para o chão, as mãos juntas no meio do peito, onde um buraco escuro minava sangue, fazendo a vida esvair-se do corpo dela.

Então, o segundo tiro o atingiu, e a dor o alcançou imediatamente. Tenshin caiu de joelhos, o peito desnudo sangrando. Ele se abaixou, devagar, debruçado sobre sua Cabelos de Sol, que o encarou e abriu a boca, mas sem nada dizer. Seus dedos enroscaram-se nos cabelos dourados dela e sua cabeça descansou sobre o seu peito, o sangue de ambos se misturando e manchando para sempre o chão e o capim dourado da campina.

No seu esconderijo, Turles soltou o rifle, subitamente consciente que seu ódio o transformara num assassino pior do que ele jamais fora. Vendo que ela saía da cabana do outro, ele a odiara como nunca, e havia sido seu ódio que apertara o gatilho, matando finalmente seu objeto de desejo e, depois, seu rival tão odiado. Ele viu que o tranco do rifle, sem uso há muito tempo, fizera com que ele cortasse o seu dedo de tiro, que sangrou um pouco, manchando a guarda do gatilho e o cabo do rifle. Ele largou o rifle no chão, pensando se não seria melhor levá-lo, mas, na confusão mental na qual ainda se encontrava, achou melhor deixar a arma para trás.

Ele se levantou e correu, como covarde que era, indo se refugiar no acampamento do exército, que seria desfeito dentro de, no máximo, uma hora. Com sorte, ele iria embora e quando descobrissem os corpos, seria impossível ligá-los a ele... afinal, muita gente na cidade estava furiosa com os dois por conta do fechamento do _saloon_.

O que ele não podia imaginar é que seu crime tivera uma testemunha. Uma única testemunha que não permitiria que ele saísse dali impune.

Kuririn havia acabado de acordar, mas já se dirigia para a delegacia, para dispensar o guarda da noite e assumir a função de xerife interino. Seria mais um dia normal em West Sayan, ele imaginava, e ele se limitaria a conversar com os dois jovens prisioneiros, que seriam julgados ainda naquela semana. Naquele dia o exército finalmente iria embora e as coisas ficariam bem mais tranquilas.

Então, antes que ele chegasse à delegacia, Chichi apareceu, correndo como se houvesse visto um fantasma:

\- KURIRIN! – ela gritou – o exército tem de ser impedido de deixar a cidade!

Kururin encarou a esposa de Goku, espantado. Ela saíra do nada, com uma longa camisola de dormir e apenas um xale escuro sobre os ombros, descalça e com uma expressão apavorada no seu rosto muito pálido.

\- Calma, Chichi, o que aconteceu? Do que você está falando?

\- Eu o vi... ele... ele os assassinou, Kuririn... eu escutei o primeiro tiro e então... – Chichi de repente desatou a chorar, o choque de ter testemunhado o assassinato de dois amigos inocentes finalmente a atingindo.

\- O... Quê? – perguntou Kuririn, incrédulo.

\- O Sargento, aquele que se parece com meu Goku, o primo dele... ele matou Lunch e Tenshin na campina – ela disse entre lágrimas – e você não pode permitir que ele vá embora.

Duas horas depois, o exército estava pronto para se retirar de West Sayan, e Turles apressava os soldados, aos gritos, acreditando que poderiam sair da cidade antes que os corpos fossem descobertos. Os homens se entreolhavam, incrédulos e procuravam entender porque tanta pressa.

\- Vamos, são mais de seis horas até o forte em Oozaru, precisamos partir o quanto antes.

Os homens subiram nos cavalos, hesitantes. Aquela havia sido uma inspeção caótica e sem um comando decente, mas nenhum deles teria coragem de denunciar seu superior, que relataria o que quisesse ao Major Zamasu, que o tinha como homem de confiança. Nenhuma grande conclusão sobre o lugar para um forte havia sido conseguida, nem sobre o verdadeiro potencial da mina de cobre ou a necessidade de vigilância sobre ela. Turles usara a visita apenas e tão somente para seus interesses pessoais, e certamente levaria relatórios precários e inconsistentes, que só haviam sido escrito por causa da ajuda de seus soldados.

No entanto, precisavam passar pelo meio da cidade para ir embora, e, quando isso ocorreu foram parados por Kuririn, que solicitou, com a autoridade que tinha como xerife interino:

\- Sargento Turles, em nome do povo dessa cidade solicito que o senhor não saia da cidade e compareça à delegacia para esclarecimentos.

\- O quê? – Turles, que vinha à frente dos soldados, parou, parecendo irritado, segurando as rédeas de seu cavalo.

\- O senhor é suspeito de assassinato. – Kuririn disse isso transparecendo um certo receio, afinal, tratava-se de um homem do exército e ele era apenas o interino.

\- Assassinato? – Disse Turles, com uma nota de desprezo em sua voz – de onde tirou isso, xerife baixinho? Eu que fui agredido e quase morto por um pele vermelha que vocês têm o desplante de acolher como um igual em sua cidade. Se tem alguém solto por um crime é ele, que deveria ser preso por agredir uma autoridade.

\- Uma autoridade que passou por cima de suas obrigações e tentou tomar à força uma mulher que não o queria! – disse, de repente, Chichi, que estava na porta de sua casa. Ela segurava entre os dedos a estrela de xerife de Goku, pensando em evocar a autoridade do marido caso Kuririn hesitasse, como aparentava, com suas palavras inseguras e sua voz trêmula.

\- E que provas você tem que ela não me provocou e depois se arrependeu? – Disse Turles, com um sorriso enviesado no rosto, cheio de cinismo - aquela mulher era uma vagabunda e se deitava com um índio. Não tinha respeito nenhum, não era uma dama casada como a senhora, que é esposa do meu primo, o xerife que, por sinal, está ausente e precisa que a mulherzinha fale por ele...

\- É isso mesmo – disse um homem, que passava pela rua e parara para ver a confusão – aquela vadia da Lunch não abriu o _saloon_ apenas porque se achou ofendida por nós. Ninguém aceita uma mulher se deitando com um índio, isso é uma abominação sem nome!

Algumas pessoas murmuraram em concordância e então Chichi gritou, com raiva:

\- Vejam que ele fala que ela "era" uma vagabunda. Porque, sem ter sido acusado e sem o xerife citar qual a vítima do assassinato, ele sabe que ela está morta. E sabe que Tenshin já não pode surrá-lo, como ele certamente merece ser, porque o maldito matou os dois, à distância, hoje pela manhã. E eu vi tudo, da sacada do meu quarto. Ouvi o primeiro tiro e abri a janela a tempo de vê-lo atirando em Tenshin e fugindo, depois que atirara em Lunch.

\- É a sua palavra contra a minha, mulherzinha nojenta e mal amada. Está com raiva porque meu primo a deixou e foi atrás de outras por aí? Posso ficar na cidade e satisfazê-la, se for o caso...

\- Ora seu imundo! – Chichi ia sacar o seu revólver quando uma mão enorme e de pele escura a impediu. Piccollo surgiu do lado dela e pôs a mão sobre seu ombro, dizendo suavemente:

\- A senhora é mãe de uma criança. Não se suje no sangue de um assassino.

Chichi observou o agente funerário, incrédula. Ele sempre conversava com Gohan, mas mal falava com ela. O homem então encarou a multidão que se formava, descendo os degraus da casa de Goku e dizendo:

\- É verdade. O índio Tenshin e a senhorita Lunch foram mortos hoje cedo na campina, o xerife me chamou para verificar os corpos e eu mesmo constatei as mortes. E digo que tenho certeza de que a senhorita Lunch jamais chamaria o sargento Turles para o seu quarto. Eu toco piano naquele _saloon_ desde que cheguei à essa cidade, há dez anos, e perdi a conta das vezes em que esse homem, hoje protegido por uma farda do exército, foi desagradável, invasivo e desrespeitoso com ela, que era uma mulher direita e honrada, ao contrário de muitos que a condenam e deixam suas esposas em casa enquanto vão ao saloon e de lá ao bordel. Eu sou calado, mas vejo tudo.

As pessoas não conseguiam saber o que dizer. Piccolo falara ali mais do que dissera em dez anos na cidade. E ele prosseguiu:

\- Como o xerife estava sem ajudante, uma vez que é interino, e diante da gravidade do crime, eu o auxiliei a procurar algum sinal do assassino pela campina... e nós encontramos um rifle antigo, da época da guerra civil, mas que um dia deve ter pertencido ao exército.

Um murmúrio correu pela multidão. Piccolo prosseguiu:

\- O rifle combina com o tipo de munição que matou os dois... e tem mais um detalhe que nos provará quem é o assassino... O xerife pode dizer, uma vez que tem a arma.

\- Havia sangue do assassino no próprio rifle. Com o tranco o gatilho um pouco travado pela antiguidade deve ter cortado o dedo de atirar dele.

\- Ora, seu... – Turles ia tirando seu revólver para apontar para Piccolo quando um homem de seu próprio destacamento pulou sobre ele, derrubando-o do cavalo. Ele ficou no chão, gritando:

\- Cacao! Quem você pensa qu que acha que está fazendo?

O soldado, que era forte e alto, segurava as mãos de Turles, que se debatia inutilmente enquanto um segundo soldado tomava-lhe o revólver. Esse mesmo soldado examinou suas mãos e constatou o corte na parte interna do dedo direito. De repente, Turles disse:

\- Vocês não percebem? Ele é um deles! Aquele homem ali, o agente funerário... como não percebem, ele também é um índio e eles protegem seus iguais!

Piccolo o encarou, com olhos frios e então, sorriu e disse:

\- É verdade, West Sayan. Esse homem que todos vocês sempre respeitaram por acreditar que era um sábio culto "vindo de algum lugar do oriente" é na verdade, ele mesmo um covarde que, para viver no meio do povo que massacrou sua gente, escondeu a própria identidade com um simples truque, usando um turbante.

Ele tirou o turbante revelando a cabeça raspada típica dos índios Nameks e disse:

\- Sim, eu sou um índio Namek e não, eu não protegi o Han Tenshin. Mas deveria. Minha falha vai me perseguir por muitos anos, sargento Turles. Mas o seu crime o vai levar para a corte marcial, e, se houver justiça, à morte.

Os soldados usaram o telégrafo da delegacia para telegrafar ao forte de Oozaru, pedindo a presença de uma autoridade. Turles ainda se animou ao saber que o Major Zamasu havia sido destacado para conduzi-lo como prisioneiro até o forte. Mas o oficial, quando o viu, preso na delegacia e despido de sua farda vistosa e divisas, usando uma roupa cinzenta de preso militar, apenas disse:

\- Que decepção, meu caro... eu apostei tanto em você.

Turles foi levado numa carroça reforçada, que passou pela carruagem que Piccolo enfeitara para levar ao último descanso os corpos de Tenshin e Lunch. Todos os amigos dos dois foram até o cemitério e o Namek, que conhecia os costumes dos Han, fez uma prece em sua língua nativa antes de enterrar os dois na mesma sepultura, juntos para sempre.

Turles foi julgado na corte marcial, condenado e fuzilado dias depois. Antes de morrer ele ainda amaldiçoou a mulher e o índio que ele matara, ao perceber que ele era aquele que estava condenado a morrer sozinho como vivera. E suas últimas palavras foram "Eu me arrependo". Depois, foi enterrado sem honras, como criminoso militar. Seus pais receberam as suas divisas e o pedido de desculpas porque o exército em vez de honrar, desvirtuara seu único filho. E o único consolo possível para os dois foi que eles podiam amar o sobrinho Kakarotto como filho.

Suas mãos sentiram o chão coberto de grama primeiro. Então, veio o perfume. Era como a grama da campina, mas muito mais intenso. Ela abriu os olhos verdes e viu que o sol ainda nascia. Levou as mãos ao peito e já não havia dor ali. Olhou para elas e também não havia sangue. Ela sentou-se e o viu adiante, em pé, de costas para ela. A mecha de cabelo preto que descia-lhe pelas costas, acariciada gentilmente pelo vento.

Lunch usou as mãos para levantar-se e viu que a barraca dele desaparecera, assim como o fato de que o lugar onde estavam apenas se parecia, mas não era realmente a campina. O vento era mais suave e era fresco, não frio, beijando o capim dourado fino e macio que cobria campos que pareciam ir até o horizonte, onde montanhas azuladas eram iluminadas pelo sol que nascia, dourado e ainda mais belo.

Ela olhou para a imensidão de céu azul, vendo que a oeste ainda havia estrelas brilhando no céu que aos poucos clareava... e andou os poucos passos que a separavam dele, que se voltou sorrindo para ela antes que ela o alcançasse.

\- Tenshin – ela disse, em choque.

O terceiro olho dele havia desaparecido. Mas ele, de resto, era o mesmo Tenshin, com seu cheiro de mato da campina e couro cru. A compreensão do que acontecera subitamente a atingiu e ela o abraçou, sentindo o peito dele muito real contra o seu rosto, no entanto.

\- O seu olho... – ela perguntou, num sussurro.

\- Era um fardo. Não preciso mais carregá-lo. Não serei mais uma criança das estrelas, nunca mais...

\- E o jeito de você falar... mudou?

Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a encarou, sorrindo, antes de dizer:

\- Escolhi agora ser "eu". Aqui é o campo dos ancestrais, onde correremos livres por muito tempo, até sermos chamados para viver outras vidas...

\- Então... estamos mortos?

\- Parecemos mortos? – ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu. E ele prosseguiu:

\- O que está morto são as diferenças e os motivos que nos obrigavam a manter segredo. E nossos corpos naquele mundo. Esses, agora, são problemas daqueles que, lá, estão vivos.

Ele a beijou, com suavidade e os dois se abraçaram. Juntos para sempre, nos campos infinitos dos velhos ancestrais.

Notas:

O casal Tenshin e Lunch, desde que os concebi nessa história, estava destinado a esse fim trágico, e não adiantou as pessoas que betaram essa história pedirem e nem implorarem pela vida dos dois, porque eu queria, pelo menos um vez, dar a um casal um destino trágico.

Fiz os dois serem vítimas de várias coisas que existem no nosso mundo porque queria uma reflexão: racismo, masculinidade tóxica e abuso masculino fazem vítimas todos os dias, mas, no entanto, ainda tem gente que acha que romantizar isso é apenas "uma opção como outra qualquer". Não é, gente. Abusadores são monstros e fazem vítimas todos os dias.

E eu não quis que os dois retornassem através das esferas, colocando o impedimento bem claro através do Tenhsin, porque acho que é bem mais forte eles optarem por seguirem adiante em outro mundo do que voltar a esse para enfrentar novamente o preconceito que os vitimou.

Mas dei um final belo para os dois porque, afinal, é para isso que serve o pensamento mágico: acreditar que as coisas podem ser diferentes e o mundo pode ser melhor e as pessoas que se amam de verdade podem viver livremente seu amor, livres da maldade e do preconceito.

E dei ao Turles um final exemplar para mostrar que, por mais que os abusadores sejam muitas vezes exaltados, eles não têm direitos sobre a vida alheia. O que eu REALMENTE gostaria de ver aqui no Spirit era o fim da glorificação dos relacionamentos abusivos nas fanfics. Se você gosta desse tipo de história eu peço encarecidamente que reflita.

A citação no suposto idioma Namek foi criada misturando um pouco de hindi com outro tanto de palavras inventadas, porque eu não sou nenhum Tolkien para inventar um novo idioma...

A citação do capítulo evoca a morte de um personagem de "A Torre Negra" que morre por causa da obsessão do Pistoleiro, o personagem principal, de chegar à Torre Negra.

E o próximo capítulo "No poço do desejo profundo" eu dou um presente para quem está esperando um determinado casal se entender há muito tempo. Até lá. Faltam dez capítulos para o fim de West Sayan!


	42. Capítulo 41 - Poço do Desejo Profundo

**Capítulo 41 – No poço do desejo profundo**

" _Pássaro e urso e lebre e peixe, dê à minha amada apenas aquilo que ela mais deseja"_

" _Se você me ama, me ame."_

(Stephen King – Mago e Vidro, A Torre Negra, Vol IV)

 **North Papaya, 10 dias depois do encontro da terceira esfera**

\- Devemos nos separar para achar as duas próximas esferas – disse Goku a Vegeta e Bulma.

Eles haviam chegado à cidade no dia anterior, da cansativa jornada aos gêiseres do bafo de dragão. Eles haviam vindo um pouco mais devagar do que haviam ido, por conta da febre que Vegeta tivera alguns dias depois de deixarem o poço, graças à sua queimadura no braço, que infeccionara.

No caminho não havia nenhum grande recurso para tratar a ferida, a única coisa que podiam fazer era manter a queimadura limpa e tentar evitar que piorasse. Mas não era fácil para ele cavalgar com o braço naquele estado. Bulma perguntava várias vezes por dia se ele precisava de ajuda ou se queria parar e obtinha sempre a mesma resposta:

\- Não quero ser um atraso. Não preciso de nada.

O orgulho. Ela aprendera, ao longo da viagem, que aquele homem era um poço de orgulho, e desde que a tentativa dele de seduzi-la falhara, ele se afastara dela e se tornara arredio, o que a fazia se sentir mal.

Por que ela não podia negar, de forma alguma, que se importava bastante com ele.

Quando chegaram à pequena cidade, ela foi até o médico e pediu conselhos, mas ele disse que se o homem não fosse ao consultório, não podia fazer nada. Ela implorou a ele que fosse ao médico com ela, mas ele ainda não queria ceder, e foi Goku que o acabou convencendo:

\- Não seguimos enquanto você não estiver bem, amigo. E se você não quer nos atrasar, melhor ir ao médico.

Ele aceitou e foi medicado com tintura de quinino e conhaque, que o fez suar até que a febre passasse, e, além disso, recebeu um unguento amarelado que aliviou as dores da queimadura imediatamente. Ele e Goku dividiam o quarto, e o xerife riu quando, no meio do seu delírio, meio pela febre, meio pelo conhaque, Vegeta murmurou:

\- Bulma...

Ele se deitou e, pela primeira vez desde que haviam começado a jornada, se permitiu pensar em algo que não era seu objetivo. Pensou em Chichi, Gohan e na cidade, que poderia estar desprotegida se Freeza resolvesse atacá-la. Esperava que estivesse tudo bem e que nada terrível acontecesse na sua ausência.

Eles já estavam fora há mais de um mês, e ainda faltavam três esferas. E ele havia lido o mapa, sabia que duas esferas estavam separadas por quase 600 kilometros e a última que procurariam, para seu horror, estava bem no meio do deserto onde ele quase havia morrido. Fechou os olhos, pensando em Chichi e se ela estaria muito zangada pela sua prolongada ausência e, então, teve uma ideia. Levantou-se, acendeu o lampião e pegou o mapa, papel e lápis, que havia na gaveta do quarto. Quando terminou seu pequeno trabalho sorriu satisfeito. Estava pronta a proposta que faria aos dois no dia seguinte.

\- Eu não sei – disse Vegeta. Ele ainda tinha olheiras profundas, mas a febre passara e a queimadura parecia finalmente estar melhorando, coberta com o unguento que o médico da cidade receitara. – Eu entendo que vamos perder muito tempo, mas só temos um mapa, como vamos fazer?

Goku sorriu e mostrou aquilo que trabalhara no dia anterior: colocara uma folha de papel sobre o mapa e copiara apenas o trecho em que ia do ponto onde a esfera central estava e a esfera mais ao leste, e as duas eram separadas por uma linha reta e havia um ponto marcado entre as duas.

\- Aqui – ele disse – essa cidade chamada Cidade do Leste. Ela fica entre as duas esferas. Nós vamos até lá e de lá nos dividimos. Tem agora um mapa para cada um, embora esse aqui não seja lá grande coisa – ele mostrou o mapa de papel. – pode ficar com quem for pegar a esfera central, que fica num lago – ele leu no mapa – "O poço do desejo profundo". E a outra, que está... numa floresta, acho, vai ser aparentemente mais difícil de achar.

\- Então você sugere que nós nos separemos? – disse Bulma.

\- Sim – disse Goku – eu vou para a floresta, levando o mapa real, e vocês vão para o poço, com o mapa que eu fiz. – ele olhou para os dois, esperançoso, mas logo Vegeta protestou:

\- Por que nós dois vamos para o poço e você para a floresta e não o contrário?

\- Porque vocês são dois, se um começar a se afogar no poço, lago ou o diabo que for esse lugar, o outro pode ajudar. E eu não nado muito bem, mas me viro perfeitamente numa floresta, fiz isso a minha vida inteira. – ele disse e sorriu.

\- Pode levar Bulma com você – disse Vegeta – eu nado bem e me viro sozinho.

\- Ah, claro, quer se livrar de mim – disse Bulma, irritada – como se eu não tivesse te ajudado com a sua queimadura... aliás, ela ainda não está nada boa e...

\- Ora, chega e eu estou farto – disse Goku, batendo na mesa – vocês dois são idiotas, só brigam. Por isso que eu quero ficar longe dos dois, porque vocês são uns chatos. Foi ótimo quando eu fui atrás da esfera de três estrelas sozinho! Mas eu estou há um mês longe da minha família, aturando as suas brigas estúpidas, dormindo no chão, comendo a pior comida do mundo e vendo você, Vegeta, murmurar o nome dela no sonho. E você, Bulma, nem consegue disfarçar que gosta dele. Qualquer idiota percebe, já que eu mesmo já percebi!

Ele se levantou e saiu, nervoso. Só restou aos dois se olharem, atônitos. Vegeta baixou os olhos e Bulma disse, sem jeito:

\- Esse Goku... ele não tem jeito...

\- Acho melhor realmente irmos juntos, como Kakarotto falou – respondeu Vegeta – eu sou um bom nadador... mas acho bom... bem... você entende, né?

\- Sim.

Os dois logo chamaram Goku e disseram que estava tudo bem e que partiriam no dia seguinte.

Eles viajaram até a Cidade do Leste, que era melhor estruturada que qualquer outra que houvessem passado pela jornada, e se separaram na estrada, indo cada um para um lado. Haviam calculado pelo menos dois dias para ir e outro para voltarem, então, Goku disse:

\- Nos encontramos na hospedaria daqui a quatro dias. Se chegarem e eu não estiver, esperem dois dias para ir atrás de mim. Farei o mesmo em relação a vocês.

\- Mas isso não vai acontecer – disse Bulma, de forma simpática – vai tudo dar certo.

\- É o que espero – disse Vegeta.

Goku abriu galope pela estrada que ia na direção da floresta, os cascos de Kihoho batendo ruidosamente no chão poeirento, e Bulma e Vegeta ficaram olhando enquanto ele sumia numa curva da estrada. Os dois se entreolharam e Bulma disse:

\- Bem... agora somos só nós dois.

\- Enfim sós – disse Vegeta, ironicamente.

Bulma fechou a cara e abriu galope. Sujeitinho irritante ele podia ser, às vezes.

Sem o mapa brilhante não era tão fácil calcular a proximidade das esferas, então, na primeira parada Bulma abriu a caixa de chumbo onde guardava as esferas que eles já haviam coletado, para não interferir no mapa, e pegou a esfera de duas estrelas para servir como guia. Quando ela fechou a tampa da caixa, a esfera parou de brilhar e ela deu um suspiro resignado. Faltava bastante para chegarem ao tal lago.

Cavalgaram o máximo que puderam enquanto ainda havia luz. Quando pararam, Vegeta verificou o suprimento deles de água, já que a estrada cortava uma planície que não parecia ter nenhuma fonte próxima. Ele pediu para Bulma catar galhos e, com sua lona, improvisou uma barraca, como sempre fazia. Quando estavam diante da fogueira, cozinhando uma panela de arroz com carne seca, ele perguntou:

\- É verdade aquilo que Kakarotto disse?

\- O quê? – ela perguntou, olhando fixamente para o fogo.

\- Sobre você gostar de mim?

\- Eu respondo se você me disser se é verdade que disse meu nome durante sono.

\- Não sei – ele disse, secamente, não me lembro dos meus sonhos.

\- Então... Goku não parece saber muito das coisas...

Os dois estavam irritados um com o outro, mas não sabiam dizer por que. Quando finalmente chegou a hora de dormir, Vegeta disse:

\- Durma aí dentro. Vou ficar de vigia. Acho que pode ter coiotes por aqui.

Ela ia protestar, mas então, pensou, irritada, que era apenas ele, evitando-a. Quando deitou-se ainda pensou que estava desperdiçando seus sentimentos ao importar-se tanto com ele. Depois, com uma carranca, dormiu.

Vegeta ficou um longo tempo olhando para a fogueira queimando. Não havia ouvido nada que indicasse coiotes ali perto, mas não queria deitar-se sozinho ao lado dela sem a chance de tocá-la, de dar nela um beijo como aquele que haviam trocado no lago, antes dele se trair e deixá-la furiosa. Queria Bulma, e a cada dia a queria ainda mais, mas gostaria de receber um sinal, um pequeno gesto de boa vontade que indicasse que seus sentimentos eram bem vindos.

Ele se sentou recostado na lona e, furtivamente, olhou para dentro. A lua quase cheia no céu iluminava o rosto de Bulma, dando um ar de fada por causa de seus cabelos azulados. Ela tinha uma expressão zangada no sono e ele riu, dizendo para si mesmo:

\- Linda...

Com o tempo, o cansaço o venceu e ele adormeceu, sentado recostado na barraca.

Bulma acordou com Vegeta meio deitado para dentro, meio para fora da barraca, roncando, com o chapéu largado ao lado da cabeça. A queimadura dele cicatrizava a olhos vistos, finalmente. Ela sentou-se, olhando para o rosto dele, então fez um carinho de leve no rosto dele, sentindo a barba de dois dias por fazer, dizendo suavemente:

\- Teimoso.

De repente, ele abriu os olhos e ela retirou a mão, corando furiosamente. Ele sentou-se e piscou os olhos várias vezes, olhando para ela:

\- Devo ter relaxado e adormecido... mas não tinha coiotes por perto, não ouvi nenhum uivo à noite.

Os dois se encararam por um instante, e Bulma se levantou, quase que imediatamente, dizendo:

\- Acho melhor comermos alguma coisa e partirmos logo. A esfera ainda nem deu sinal de vida, espero que a gente consiga chegar ao lago ainda hoje.

Eles comeram um caldo ralo de aveia e montaram em seus cavalos, galopando velozmente pela estrada plana o máximo que puderam. Às vezes, Bulma tirava a esfera de duas estrelas do bolso da camisa e verificava, e quando estavam galopando já há duas horas, ela finalmente deu sinal de vida. Ela se virou, radiante, para Vegeta, que cavalgava mais atrás e mostrou a esfera, triunfante, dizendo:

\- Acho que estamos perto!

Cavalgaram por mais duas horas, e a paisagem foi mudando, e eles começaram a entrar numa área mais alta, repleta de colinas e vales, pelos quais a estrada serpenteava suavemente. A esfera brilhava intensamente quando, entre duas colinas, eles avistaram um lago menor do que eles esperavam que brilhava ao sol do meio-dia.

Eles se acercaram do lago, percebendo que seu fundo era escuro. Uma grama baixa com flores aqui e ali e poucas árvores, não muito altas, cercavam o pequeno lago, que não tinha mais que dez metros de diâmetro, quase sem plantas aquáticas e que parecia muito profundo. De repente, Bulma percebeu um brilho tênue que vinha do fundo do lago, e, tendo uma ideia, abriu a caixa das esferas, fazendo as três brilharem intensamente.

Do meio do lago, um brilho intenso sinalizou que havia uma esfera em algum lugar na parte que deveria ser a mais profunda, e os dois se aproximaram do lago, observando-o com atenção. Eles contemplaram o lago por um tempo e Vegeta logo estava tirando as botas e a camisa. Bulma então disse:

\- O que pensa que está fazendo?

\- Vou entrar no lago, ora essa.

\- Nunca te ensinaram a não pular numa água que você não consegue enxergar o fundo?

\- Que escolha eu tenho? _ ele disse, cruzando os braços, carrancudo. O peito nu dele distraiu Bulma por um instante, que disse:

\- Nós precisamos ter certeza de que não é perigoso.

Ele olhou para ela e deu uma risada irônica. Então disse:

\- Claro que é perigoso. É um poço, o nome já diz. Mas não temos outro jeito, temos? Eu preciso pular e pegar a esfera. Bulma se sentiu exasperada. Então disse:

\- Olha, se for muito fundo, você pode morrer antes de chegar lá. Eu sugiro que você amarre uma corda na cintura e, se você demorar, eu te puxo.

\- Até parece que vai ter força para me puxar pela cintura.

\- Então, trocamos. Eu pulo, com a corda presa à minha cintura. Eu sei nadar, antes de irmos para West Sayan eu nadava num lago perto da casa onde eu morava.

\- Com essas roupas, você vai ficar tão pesada quanto eu.

\- Eu posso tirá-las – ela disse, serenamente.

Ele deu um sorriso cínico e disse:

\- Se quer se exibir nua para mim, apenas se mostre. Não precisa arriscar a vida para isso...

\- Ora, seu...

Ele riu, e antes que Bulma desse por si, ele tinha pulado no lago, de calça e tudo. Ela ficou do lado de fora, furiosa, gritando que ele era um porco nojento e insensível.

Uma vez no lago, Vegeta viu que era mais difícil do que ele pensava mergulhar em apneia até o fundo. Ele abriu os olhos e viu o brilho da esfera, para onde tinha de nadar, mas o poço era profundo e escuro. Nadou até o centro do lago por baixo da água, ficando exatamente sobre a luz da esfera. Mas não se arriscou a mergulhar tão fundo sem pegar ar, então, subiu à superfície, onde ficou boiando por um tempo para pegar fôlego. Viu Bulma na Margem, olhando-o zangada e disse, brincando:

\- A água está ótima!

\- Você é um cretino!

\- Eu sei! – ele disse e riu, mergulhando imediatamente.

O mergulho era profundo e a ele percebeu que o poço era uma grande cavidade cônica, no centro da qual a esfera devia estar, no ponto mais profundo. À medida que o lago se afunilava, a pressão em seus ouvidos aumentava e ele percebeu que talvez não alcançasse ainda a esfera, então, voltou seus olhos para cima e subiu, batendo as pernas velozmente para escapar daquele mergulho arriscado.

Quando o ar entrou de uma vez em seus pulmões, foi praticamente doloroso, e ele pegou fôlego numa grande golfada de ar, tossindo quando seus pulmões se expandiram no processo, parecendo que iam explodir. Bulma estava no mesmo lugar, apreensiva, as mãos nas bochechas, e disse:

\- Eu não disse que era fundo?

Ele nadou até a margem e disse:

\- Uma coisa me atrapalhou... por favor, vire de costas, não quero ferir sua sensibilidade.

Ela virou-se, já sabendo o que ele faria e ele tirou as calças e as jogou ao lado dela, sem a mínima cerimônia, de forma provocativa. Ela bufou e disse, ainda de costas:

\- Você deveria aceitar minha sugestão. Temos mais de 25 metros de corda... eu posso amarrá-la numa árvore e te puxar caso eu perceba que algo deu errado...

\- Mulher teimosa. Nada vai me acontecer.

\- E se acontecer, ela virou-se, surpreendendo-o. Ele sentiu-se estranhamente envergonhado da própria nudez e se cobriu. Ela o encarou séria e disse – Eu não sei o que vou fazer se você morrer, Vegeta.

\- Pegue a corda – ele disse, virando-se de costas para ela, preferindo mostrar o traseiro do que todo resto. Ela entregou a corda para ele e procurou a árvore mais próxima, uma que debruçava-se lateralmente sobre o lago. Amarrou a ponta da corda num galho baixo e forte, enquanto ele amarrava a outra ponta na cintura. Então, ele nadou pela superfície até o centro do lago e mergulhou, depois de tomar fôlego longamente.

Bulma viu a corda ir se desenrolando aos poucos, um metro, dois metros, três, sete... parou nos quinze metros, e ela ficou realmente apreensiva.

Vegeta mergulhou continuamente, focado no seu objetivo, ignorando a terrível pressão nos pulmões e ouvidos, ele tinha os olhos fixos no brilho dourado da esfera, que ele precisava atingir a qualquer custo, era aquilo para curar seu braço ferido, trazer seu amigo de volta... e realizar o desejo de Bulma, fosse esse qual fosse...

O brilho se intensificava, contrastando lindamente com a escuridão esverdeada do lago, à medida que ele se aproximava. A água também, estranhamente, não parecia tão fria no fundo, ele percebeu que poderia alcançar a esfera e deu um impulso mais forte. Seus pulmões protestaram, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir com a pressão da água, mas seus dedos se fecharam firmemente em torno da esfera de uma estrela, que iluminou seu sorriso furioso e triunfante.

Seus pés tocaram o fundo do lago e ele usou isso para dar um impulso, guiado agora para a luz do sol, desejando intensamente voltar logo, porque estava no limite possível de sua apneia. No meio da subida lhe faltavam forças para bater os pés, e ele sentiu que teria de lutar para se manter consciente. Pensando que se desmaiasse deixaria cair a esfera e perderia tudo, ele deu um violento puxão na corda.

Bulma entendeu imediatamente, embora eles não houvessem combinado nada, que Vegeta estava em dificuldades. Ela começou a puxar a corda, com toda a força que conseguia, sentindo as lágrimas virem aos seus olhos, pensando no que faria se o tirasse morto do lago. Seus lábios murmuravam palavras desconexas numa tentativa de prece, mas ela estava apavorada e confusa demais para ter qualquer coerência, mesmo para suplicar a qualquer Deus pela vida de Vegeta.

De repente, ele apareceu na superfície, golfando uma quantidade grande de água, mas, felizmente, ainda consciente, ainda que sem forças para dar uma única braçada. Ela o puxou ferozmente com a corda, e quando o viu a seu alcance, entrou ela mesma na margem rasa do lago e o puxou, abraçando-se a ele chorando, de alivio e de medo que ele ainda pudesse morrer.

Ele deu um sorriso fraco para ela e mostrou a esfera que segurava, tossindo um pouco e dizendo:

\- A corda até que foi uma boa ideia, garota...

Ela jogou a esfera para a margem do lago e o abraçou com força, dizendo:

\- Vegeta, seu louco... quantas vezes eu vou ver você se arriscar e quase morrer.

Ele riu e golfou uma quantidade razoável de água. Então disse:

\- Qual a chance disso valer um boca a boca?

Ela o puxou para si e o beijou, e ele pareceu recuperar o fôlego, porque se debruçou sobre ela, fazendo com que ela deitasse na margem do lago, presa naquele beijo por tanto tempo ansiado, desejado e, no entanto, adiado.

Ele começou a tirar as roupas dela com ansiedade, e ela não protestou, presa nos lábios dele como sempre imaginara que estaria no dia que finalmente se entregasse, mas ele a puxou para a grama, onde terminou de despi-la, olhando para seu corpo nu longamente quando terminou. De repente, os olhos dos dois se encontraram e ele disse:

\- Parece que eu te esperei a minha vida toda.

Ele deitou-se debruçado sobre ela, louco para tê-la, para possuí-la. As mãos dela o puxaram, ansiosas demais, e ela se abriu para ele, e pediu que ele a tomasse para si ali mesmo, sem medo, sem pudores. Tudo que os separava havia perdido a importância.

Ele gemeu e mordeu os lábios quando a penetrou. Ela era tudo que ele imaginava, mas ele queria dar a ela prazer na mesma medida que tivesse, então, começou devagar, os cotovelos controlando a profundidade em que ele a possuía, deliberadamente lento, esquentando aos poucos, fazendo com que ela gemesse suavemente a cada movimento dele.

Tinham o mesmo ritmo, a mesma fome, então, de repente, ele a sentiu apertando-o e acelerou o ritmo. Ela gritou seu nome e ele urrou de prazer quando gozou dentro dela, realizando um desejo tão antigo que parecia ter nascido com os dois.

Talvez por isso o poço tivesse aquele nome... porque ali realizaram o seu desejo mais profundo.

Ficaram juntos e nus, lado a lado, olhando o sol que começava a traçar o caminho do horizonte, na tarde que parecia ter esquentado vários graus, ainda que uma brisa suave às vezes provocasse arrepios em seus corpos úmidos. De repente, ele a apertou nos braços e sussurrou para ela:

\- Você é minha. Não importa o que tenha pensado de mim, não importa o bandido e assassino que fui... eu quero que você seja para sempre minha. Porque eu nunca consegui esquecer você desde aquele dia em Nova Sadala.

Ela o olhou, sorrindo e então disse:

\- Acho que eu me tornei sua naquele mesmo dia.

Eles tornaram a dar um beijo longo, sentindo. E, na beira do poço do desejo profundo, se amaram novamente.

Notas:

Pois tirei um casal querido de vocês e agora dou outro... não há muito a dizer sobre esse capítulo, a não ser que eu me inspirei bastante na jornada de Harry Potter sob a água no livro "Harry Potter e o cálice de fogo" para ter essa ideia de um lago profundo e perigoso.

Não se esqueçam, no entanto, que Vegeta AINDA é um bandido procurado e com a cabeça a prêmio... será que eles terão um final feliz apesar desse detalhe?

Por favor, não reclamem da brevidade do Hentai, ok? Não via como escrever uma longa cena de sexo nesse contexto. Queriam-se e rápido. Por isso a cena parece apressada.

A citação desse livro vem de um verso do livro "Mago e vidro" e marca uma cena de amor entre o pistoleiro e a sua amada Susan. É uma história de amor bem bonita, mas triste. Ainda assim, recomendo.

Eu estou postando pela última vez antes da minha cirurgia. Se no próximo sábado estiver em condições, posto o próximo capítulo, porque certamente, se tudo der certo, já estarei em casa. Torçam para ficar tudo bem e obrigada pelo apoio. Vocês tem me ajudado a seguir em frente!


	43. Capitulo 42 - A floresta e o convento

**Capítulo 42 – Na floresta dos sussurros**

" _Renda-se ao poder do amor"_

(Ribrianne em Dragon Ball Super, episódio 117)

Goku seguiu em linha reta, por uma estrada onde ele acabou percebendo que havia muitas diferenças em relação ao mapa. Havia no caminho muitas cidades pequenas que não eram assinaladas no mapa, a maioria das quais ele passou ao largo, porque não queria se atrasar.

Aquela região tinha se desenvolvido bastante depois da confecção daquele mapa, que era bem anterior à guerra civil, então era normal que determinadas construções tivessem surgido no caminho, mas o medo de Goku era que a floresta não estivesse mais lá, assim, ele consultava sempre o mapa, aflito para ver um sinal pelo menos da esfera.

Ele pernoitou numa cidade que deveria ser o meio do caminho, e procurou saber se estava no caminho certo para a "Floresta dos Sussurros", como estava dito no mapa. Um senhor careca e de bigodes, que mascava fumo tranquilamente, disse:

\- Ah, sim, sim. A floresta fica para lá mesmo. Não tem muita coisa para aquele lado, só um convento.

Goku sentiu-se aliviado e descansou, pensando em acelerar o passo no dia seguinte. Logo cedo, pagou sua hospedagem e refeição – que foi a melhor que ele comeu desde que deixara West Sayan – e seguiu rumo à floresta.

Próximo ao meio-dia, o mapa começou a brilhar e ele sentiu-se tranquilo, estava no caminho da esfera. Agora era só seguir em frente e confiar no brilho do mapa e ele chegaria até a floresta e, então, à esfera. Não muito mais tarde, ele chegou a um castelo que também não estava no mapa. Deveria ser o tal convento.

Ele pensou se seria apropriado bater à porta, afinal, só deveria haver senhoras ali. Seu suprimento de água estava no fim e ele ficou imaginando que provavelmente perderia tempo procurando água e poderia acabar ficando na floresta até anoitecer, o que talvez não fosse muito aconselhável, então, ele bateu timidamente na enorme porta do castelo e esperou que alguém atendesse.

Uma pequena portinhola abriu-se um tempo depois e um rosto feminino gordinho e simpático apareceu na abertura.

\- Quem bate à porta do convento das irmãs do amor? – a sua voz era melodiosa, quase cantante e ela tinha um tom bem formal.

Goku coçou a cabeça sem jeito e disse:

\- Oi, eu sou o Goku. Eu estou a caminho da floresta dos sussurros e gostaria de saber se a senhora não teria um pouquinho de água para me oferecer. Se não for incomodar, é claro

A portinhola fechou-se com um pequeno estrondo e Goku achou que seu pedido havia sido rejeitado, mas uma série de cliques e outros sons metálicos seguiu-se e, então, de repente, a enorme porta abriu-se e uma freira gorducha e que batia pouco acima da cintura dele se adiantou e o abraçou dizendo, alegremente:

\- Bem vindo ao Convento das Irmãs do Amor! O senhor é muito bem vindo, pode pedir o que precisar para a sua jornada! Aqui distribuímos as bênçãos do amor a todos aqueles que dele necessitam!

Goku sentiu-se imediatamente sem jeito com todo aquele carinho vindo de uma completa desconhecida, e só conseguir responder:

\- Eu só preciso de um pouco de água mesmo, não quero incomodar.

\- Imagina, meu filho, incômodo nenhum! Meu nome é irmã Ribrianne, estou aqui para servir os viajantes que precisam de nossa ajuda! Não prefere entrar e ter uma boa refeição? Pode dormir no castelo e esperar para ir à floresta pela manhã!

\- Não, não, eu tenho pressa, senhora... se puder apenas encher o meu cantil, eu agradeço.

\- Oh – a freira fez um muxoxo. Ela usava um hábito roxo, o que Goku estranhou, porque todas as vezes que vira freiras elas se vestiam de preto. Balançando seu corpo gorducho, ela pegou o cantil de Goku gentilmente e o levou até dentro do castelo. Voltou um pouco depois, e além do cantil cheio, ela levava também uma jarra com água, que ofereceu a ele, muito simpática.

Ele bebeu toda água que precisava e, então, se despediu de irmã Ribrianne, que ainda disse a ele:

\- Cuidado, meu filho, que a floresta é cheia de perigos, principalmente à noite. E se ouvir os sussurros da floresta, não dê atenção, eles costumam assustar os viajantes mas, até onde sei, são inofensivos.

\- Ah, não se preocupe, irmã, não me assusto à toa.

Ele sorriu e foi em direção a Kihoho, montando em seguida. A freira, antes que ele se afastasse, ainda disse:

\- Se na volta precisar de abrigo, temos uma refeição para você e uma cama quentinha. Fique à vontade para voltar!

\- Muito obrigada, irmã!

Ele cavalgou rapidamente pela estrada que ia até a floresta, satisfeito em perceber que o mapa brilhava intensamente. De repente parou, porque a estrada cessava. Amarrou Kihoho a uma árvore no fim do caminho e coçou a cabeça. O ponto que deveria ir era adiante, mas a mata era bastante fechada, embora se conseguisse caminhar entre as árvores. Começou a andar e logo os sussurros da floresta o circundaram.

Não eram sussurros que parecessem com nenhuma língua que ele conhecesse. Mas eram realmente de arrepiar qualquer pessoa mais sugestionável, o que não era muito o caso dele. Os sons vinham de algum lugar adiante e pareciam, ao mesmo tempo, estar em toda parte. Ele olhou o mapa. A direção onde o mapa indicava que ele deveria ir o levaria diretamente ao lugar onde os sussurros pareciam mais fortes, e ele achou que seria interessante descobrir por que ouvia aqueles sons.

De repente, ele deu com uma garganta, uma espécie de fenda profunda que se abria no chão, bem no meio da floresta. Viu, pelo mapa, que se desviara do lugar onde a esfera realmente estaria. Um vento forte bateu nas árvores que beiravam a garganta, e muitas delas estavam mortas, não passavam de troncos ocos e cheios de buracos e ele descobriu que era o vento passando pelos buracos nos troncos das árvores que causava aquele som de sussurros e riu. Provavelmente a maioria das pessoas não chegava até ali por puro medo.

Ele ajustou seu percurso mais à direita e pensou que até ali estava indo tudo bem até demais, embora ainda não tivesse sinal nenhum da esfera. Mas ele estava tendo conclusões precipitadas. Estava parado, pensando que direção tomar quando, de repente, sentiu um beliscão violento na sua panturrilha direita.

Abaixou-se apenas para perceber que havia parado em cima de um formigueiro e uma carreira de formigas subia por sua calça, correu para longe e tirou a bota, batendo as formigas dela e da calça, enquanto coçava as dolorosas picadas que levara, descobrindo que ainda tinha uma formiga gorda e vermelha presa à pele.

Pôs a bota de volta e viu, aliviado, que o mapa brilhava como nunca. Ele percebeu então que o que estava marcado no mapa era uma árvore, uma enorme arvore no meio da floresta. Sua copa se elevava acima das demais, mas ela era passível de ser escalada. Ele olhou para cima e disse:

\- Bom... não tem outro jeito. Vou ter que subir isso tudo.

Começou a subir, lentamente, calculando o trajeto. Cada vez que conseguia alcançar um galho onde pudesse se apoiar e sentar, tirava o mapa do bolso e verificava o brilho, cada vez mais intenso. Estava pouco acima do meio da árvore quando ouviu um zumbido forte à sua direita.

\- Ah, não...

Uma enorme casa de vespas estava em seu caminho, e ele precisava contorná-la com habilidade, para não perturbar as vespas. Estava farto de picadas por um dia. Com todo cuidado, ele passou ao largo do vespeiro, mal respirando para não enfurecer as monstrinhas. Respirou aliviado quando percebeu que passara pelo perigo incólume. Continuou a subida.

O topo da árvore se aproximava e ele ainda não vira sinal da esfera, e, então, ele percebeu que logo acima dele, vinte metros acima do solo, bem no topo da árvore, havia um grande ninho que parecia ter quase um metro e meio de diâmetro.

\- Hoje não deve ser o meu dia – ele disse e se esgueirou para cima, percebendo, grato, que o ninho estava vazio, ou melhor, havia três enormes ovos e nenhuma mãe chocando.

Ele então percebeu que, enfurnada na palha do ninho estava a brilhante esfera de seis estrelas.

\- Como diabos foi parar aí? – ele se perguntou e estendeu a mão cautelosamente para não tirar os ovos do lugar. Tinha acabado de fechar os dedos em volta da esfera quando percebeu a sombra escura sobre a sua cabeça, um instante antes do pio agudo de uma águia careca adverti-lo que ele estava tocando em um lugar proibido.

Ele pôs rapidamente a esfera no bolso, e começou a deslizar para baixo segurando o tronco com as duas mãos, procurando não perder o equilíbrio e se precipitar numa queda fatal. Mas não se livrou de duas dolorosas bicadas no alto da cabeça, que não foram mais sérias porque ele estava de chapéu, que, aliás, ganhou dois enormes buracos.

Ele precisava descer o mais rápido que podia, para que a copa da árvore o protegesse dos ataques da enorme ave, e deu a sorte de descer rápido suficiente para que ela desistisse dele ao constatar que todos os seus ovos estavam no ninho. Mas a descida não continuou tão tranquila, porque ele perdeu o equilíbrio exatamente quando passava pelo vespeiro, que levou um tapa acidental e começou a zumbir furiosamente conforme balançava.

Ele olhou para baixo e pensou que ainda era alto demais para se jogar, mas uma vespa mais furiosa o atingiu bem no lóbulo da orelha, fazendo com que ele caísse por uns dois metros, num galho atravessado bem abaixo dele. Nem bem se recuperou dessa queda, e escorregou, deslizando lateralmente pelo galho, conseguindo segurar-se no último segundo.

Ficou pendurado, olhando para o chão, cerca de quatro metros abaixo, pensando se era melhor subir e tentar uma descida tranquila ou largar o galho e se arriscar a cair de mal jeito no chão coberto de folhas. O ataque de mais uma vespa furiosa o fez decidir pela segunda opção.

Caiu pesadamente, desabando no chão da floresta, o que o fez expelir todo ar dos pulmões, mas agradecido porque a queda evitou que a segunda vespa o atacasse. Sentado sobre o tapete de folhas, ele se apalpou por inteiro, constatando que havia sobrevivido relativamente incólume.

\- Puxa, que sorte, sobrevivi! – ele disse, satisfeito, bem no momento que ouviu um rugido irritado atrás dele.

Virou-se e deu de cara com um puma de razoável tamanho irritadíssimo com aquela invasão em seu território. Goku, agilmente, pôs de pé e ficou encarando o grande felino, que bufava para ele como um gato doméstico diante de um cão.

\- Shh, shh, calma, garoto, eu não quero brigar com você, não quero mesmo...

Por mais que Goku pudesse pegar seu revólver e atirar no puma, ele pensou que não seria justo, afinal, aquele era o território dele, e pumas eram solitários, portanto, ele poderia estar matando o único daquela floresta.

Por isso, quando o puma avançou para ele, pronto para atacá-lo com garras e dentes, ele procurou apenas segurar o animal, lutando para evitar que o ataque ficasse mais sério, procurando desencorajar o animal, que, repentinamente, depois de arranhá-lo um pouco e não conseguir mordê-lo, bufou, frustrado e desapareceu pela floresta.

Guku então respirou aliviado e decidiu que era hora de sair daquela floresta o mais rápido o possível. Fez um pequeno levantamento dos estragos: várias picadas de formigas de fogo nas pernas, bicadas de águia na cabeça, uma dolorosa picada de vespa na orelha e arranhões profundos nos braços, peito e costas graças à luta com o puma. Ele deu uma batidinha de leve no bolso com a esfera e disse:

\- Rapaz... essa custou meio caro.

Ele se dirigiu até onde deixara Kihoho, que o olhou como se percebesse que ele tinha inúmeros machucados e bufou pateando no lugar exasperado.

\- Ora, você está se saindo tão opinativo quanto à Nuvem... – ele disse e imediatamente se entristeceu. Mas montou no cavalo e seguiu, sem correr muito porque todo seu corpo doía. Olhou para o céu e considerou o tempo que teria até anoitecer, e percebeu que não chegaria à cidade mais próxima e teria de passar a noite na estrada, o que, naquele estado, poderia ser bem temerário.

Pensou na oferta da freira gordinha e quanto mais ele se aproximava do convento, mais ela parecia tentadora: uma refeição decente em vez de uma sopa rala de aveia sem carne seca porque ele já comera todo seu suprimento; uma cama quentinha em vez do frio e duro chão da barraca de lona improvisada; finalmente, ajuda com todos aqueles machucados.

Quando parou diante do convento, já estava decidido a pernoitar ali, mesmo se sentindo desconfortável num ambiente tão feminino. Mal bateu à porta e não só a freira, como outras 3 como ela o cercaram e imediatamente começaram a examinar seus ferimentos:

\- Misericórdia! Olha esses arranhões nos braços tão fortes dele...

\- Ah, meu Deus, veja essa picada de vespa. Um ferrão desses numa área tão sensível...

\- Sua camisa está arruinada, não quer tirá-la?

\- Senhoras... – Goku disse, muito sem jeito – se tiverem um unguento para evitar infecções eu mesmo me viro...

\- Mas de jeito nenhum! – Disse a mais alta delas – Meu nome é irmã Kakunsa. Eu sou a chefe médica e acho que você precisa de cuidados urgentes. A irmã Ribrianne você já conhece, temos também a irmã Su Rose e a irmã Vikal. Podemos cuidar de você pelo tempo que for preciso.

\- Não, não – disse Goku, eu só preciso mesmo passar uma noitezinha, mais nada, não quero incomodá-las...

\- Mas não é incômodo algum – a irmã Kakunsa disse isso se aproximando e tirando seu chapéu – Olha que marcas horríveis na sua cabeça – e vai precisar jogar isso fora! – ela disse, entregando à Ribrianne o chapéu dele, que a freira levou para sabia-se lá onde.

\- Meu chapéu... – disse Goku, debilmente. – Tava furado mas dava para usar...

\- Sim, sim. Vamos para o gabinete médico.

Depois de insistir para tirar apenas a camisa, Goku teve o ferrão da vespa dolorosamente retirado, e o peito, limpos pelas solícitas freiras, que esfregavam gazes molhadas nas feridas.

\- Não, não, irmã Su Rose, não precisa esfregar aí não, não tem machucado nenhum aí...

\- Ah, mas nunca se sabe se há uma ferida superficial.

\- O banho dele está pronto – disse Ribrianne, que entrou toda feliz no gabinete médico.

\- Banho? – perguntou Goku.

\- Sim, claro... para tratar as feridas, querido, é preciso estar limpo.

\- Mas elas não estão me limpando?

\- Precisa limpar um pouco mais limpo que isso – disse Ribrianne. Ele foi conduzido por ela até um largo aposento de banho onde havia uma tina onde caberiam muitas pessoas. As quatro o seguiram e irmã Su Rose disse:

\- Fique à vontade, querido.

Ele coçou a cabeça. Normalmente não tinha grandes pudores, mas elas eram freiras. Timidamente ele disse:

\- Olha, não vou ficar à vontade com as senhoras me olhando...

As quatro se entreolharam parecendo decepcionadas e saíram do quarto. Goku então fechou a porta e tirou a roupa, para entrar no banho. Por um instante, ele teve a impressão de estar sendo observado, mas, como o banho estava convidativo, ele entrou na água e imediatamente sentiu-se melhor.

O que quer que fosse que a irmã Ribrianne havia posto na água, dava uma ótima sensação de alívio em todos os seus machucados. Ele mergulhou e até as bicadas que a águia dera em sua cabeça pareceram melhorar a dor.

Quando começou a se enxugar, percebeu que suas roupas haviam desaparecido. Ele abriu a porta, enrolado na toalha, e começou a chamar:

\- Irmãs? Irmãs?

As quatro apareceram, e ele perguntou pelas roupas.

\- Ah, estavam imundas – disse a irmã Vikal. Nós pusemos para lavar.

\- Tudo bem – ele disse – eu pego outras no bornal, tenho mais duas mudas de reserva...

Ele ia caminhando em direção ao pátio onde deixara Kihoho quando a irmã Kakunsa se postou diante dele dizendo:

\- Você não vai a lugar nenhum sem antes passar a pomadinha curativa nas feridinhas...

\- É que... eu não me sinto muito bem sem calças, sabe? – ele disse, coçando a cabeça.

As quatro o conduziram de novo para a ala médica , com Kakunsa dizendo:

\- Assim que tivermos terminado pode pegar suas roupas...

Ele segurava firmemente a toalha, enquanto as freiras passavam o unguento pelas suas costas, exatamente como haviam feito com a gaze. De repente, ele sentiu uma carícia no pescoço: era a mão de irmã Su Rose, que havia passado unguento na sua orelha.

\- Olha, aí não tem nada não...

\- Ah, desculpa...

Ribrianne cuidava das picadas de formigas, e ele sentiu quando ela começava a subir as mãos de forma suspeita em direção à sua coxa e disse:

\- Pronto, senhoras. Tudo medicado.

Ele correu até o seu bornal e pegou as roupas, voltando para a casa de banho e se vestindo apressadamente.

\- Acho que eu não vou passar a noite aqui – ele disse para si mesmo.

Quando voltava para o pátio, pensando em fugir, Ribrianne o cercou e disse:

\- Onde vai, meu jovem? O jantar está pronto.

\- Ahn... – Goku estava morto de fome. Pensou que poderia ir embora depois do jantar.

A refeição, como o banho, estava maravilhosa. Havia assados, sopas, batatas cozidas e fritas, tudo em quantidades absurdas. Ele começou a comer, vendo que as freiras não comiam tanto quanto ele, apenas pequenas porções, inclusive Ribrianne.

\- As senhoras só comem isso?

\- A frugalidade é uma escolha daqueles que resolvem traçar o caminho do amor... – disse irmã Ribrianne e Goku respondeu:

\- Mas a senhora não parece muito uma pessoa que come pouco...

Ela sorriu e disse:

\- É porque me alimento de amor!

Quando terminou de comer, ele estava realmente sonolento. Uma das irmãs disse, sem lhe dar muito tempo para pensar:

\- Ah, vou mostrar seus aposentos... temos um maravilhoso quarto de hóspedes...

Ele a seguiu e viu que havia uma cama bastante grande, que acomodaria tranquilamente três pessoas. Ela, com aquela estranha atitude da hora do banho, disse:

\- Pode ficar à vontade, querido.

Mesmo sonolento, Goku respondeu:

\- Acho que só com a senhora fora do quarto ficarei à vontade...

Ela se retirou, parecendo decepcionada e ele fechou a porta. Sentiu-se um pouco incomodado porque não havia trinco, mas tirou a camisa, as calças e as botas e deitou-se apenas de cuecas, cobrindo-se com um lençol e adormecendo imediatamente.

Goku acordou de repente, algumas horas depois, sentindo que puxavam seu lençol.

\- Shh, não mexe, vai acordar ele... – disse uma voz feminina sussurrada.

\- Ai mas ele é tão lindo – disse a outra voz.

\- Olha esses braços... não dá vontade de morder?

\- Ai, meninas... acho que ele não acorda se eu tirar a roupa dele devagarinho...

Se antes ele estava assustado, isso o alarmou. Ele abriu os olhos para dar de cara com as quatro freiras debruçadas sobre ele, com olhares absolutamente tarados nos rostos.

\- Mas o que é isso?

\- Ah, que bom que acordou. Agora podemos pedir permissão, meninas! – disse a irmã Vikal.

\- Permissão? – Goku involuntariamente se encolheu e segurou firme o lençol entre as coxas.

\- Sim, sim... nós temos tanto amor para compartilhar com você... queremos tanto... mas por ordem da madre superiora nós só compartilhamos mais a fundo quando os hóspedes permitem... – Ribrianne fez um muxoxo e Goku sentou-se na cama, apavorado, dizendo:

\- Eu não permito nada não, dona, eu sou casado.

\- Ahn – Irmã Su Rose estendeu a mão, tentando alcançar as dele, no meio das coxas – você não precisa contar a ela... com um pouquinho de jeito nós superamos a sua timidez...

Goku estava em pânico absoluto e percebeu a porta aberta. Levantou da cama num salto e saiu correndo, tropeçando pelo corredor escuro e ouvindo as freiras atrás dele:

\- Não faça isso!

\- Não nos maltrate assim...

\- Vai deixar tudo isso apenas para a sua esposa?

O castelo era enorme e escuro, iluminado por uma ou outra tocha ocasional, e Goku pensou que iria passar a noite fugindo das freiras taradas por aquele labirinto, mas, de repente, do nada, uma mulher magra e alta, usando um hábito muito mais severo que as demais, apareceu no vão do corredor e disse:

\- O que é isso, afinal?

Goku parou. A mulher tinha a pele morena, olhos pretos e longos cílios, um rosto bonito emoldurado por um véu preto pesado. Ela olhou para as freiras, que se encolheram, imediatamente.

\- Madre Heles – disse Ribrianne – ele é um visitante, o senhor Goku e nós estávamos...

\- Elas estavam me atacando, essas taradas! – disse Goku. – tentaram tirar minha roupa!

A madre superiora deu um suspiro resignado e disse:

\- Eu já não disse que não se divide o amor com aqueles que não o desejam?

\- Já – disseram as quatro, em uníssono.

\- Então como punição, voltem para os quartos e fiquem por dois dias lá pensando sobre o que fizeram, e peçam perdão a Deus por seu descontrole!

As quatro irmãs desapareceram silenciosamente pelos corredores e Goku disse:

\- Puxa, obrigada, Madre... achei que elas fossem...

Ele percebeu tarde demais que a mulher dava um passo e ficava com o nariz praticamente colado ao seu, dizendo sedutoramente:

\- Elas não tiveram permissão... mas pode me dar sua companhia essa noite, senhor Goku?

Goku deu um passo atrás e disse:

\- Olha, desculpa aí, dona, mas acho que eu vou indo. Eu sou muito bem casado, sabe... e eu não saio por aí pulando a cerca...

A mulher tornou a ficar impassível e disse, serenamente:

\- Não precisa fugir, senhor Goku. Agora que deixou claro, ninguém o perturbará em seu quarto. Apenas durma e aproveite a nossa hospedagem.

Ele não acreditou muito naquela história, mas, assim mesmo, voltou para o quarto e, por via das dúvidas, arrastou uma cômoda pesada até a porta do quarto antes de se deitar na cama dizendo a si mesmo:

\- Era melhor ter acampado no mato!

No dia seguinte, ele abriu cautelosamente a porta, já totalmente vestido, e desceu pelas escadarias do castelo deserto. Havia uma mesa com um farto café da manhã, mas ele achou melhor ir embora o mais rápido possível.

Abriu ele mesmo as inúmeras trancas e as portas e passou, galopando rumo à estrada, querendo apenas botar o máximo de distância entre ele e as freiras taradas. Ribrianne, que apareceu para fechar a porta ainda disse:

\- Que grosseria... a gente pediu tão pouco...

Goku, galopando velozmente pela estrada ainda pensou, novamente, quando sentiu falta do seu chapéu:

\- Definitivamente, essa foi a esfera mais cara...

Notas:

Ok , ok, por essa vocês não esperavam, né? Um capítulo absolutamente cômico no meio dessa busca que tem sido tão difícil. A primeira parte eu me inspirei mesmo naqueles cartuns estilo coiote e papa-léguas para fazer o Goku sofrer um tiquinho.

A segunda parte eu me inspirei um pouco na jornada do Goku no palácio da Serpente, mas como já havia usado a princesa serpente lá atrás, adotei as guerreiras do amor do Universo 2. Foi um refresco antes da batalha final, que está prestes a começar.

A citação é a única do próprio anime. E eu sei que a maioria acha a Ribrianne uma chata, mas eu a acho bastante engraçada.

O próximo capítulo reúne Goku, Vegeta e Bulma para ir "Aonde não se quer ir jamais".

Obrigada a todos que me apoiaram nos últimos dias. Minha cirurgia foi um sucesso e eu estou muito bem. Agora começa uma nova fase no meu tratamento e eu estou bem confiante que tudo vai dar certo!


	44. Capítulo 43 - Onde não se quer ir jamais

**Capítulo 43 – Voltar aonde não se quer ir jamais**

" _A estrada e a história foram longas, você não diria isso? A viagem tem sido longa e o custo tem sido alto ... mas nenhuma grande coisa foi alcançada facilmente. Uma longa história, como uma torre alta, deve ser construída uma pedra de cada vez. "_  
 **(Stephen King – A Torre Negra – A Torre Negra, volume VII)**

 **Cidade do Leste, manhã do terceiro dia após os eventos do Poço do Desejo Profundo**

Vegeta despertou de repente e se deu conta de Bulma adormecida ao seu lado. Tão nua, tão perfeita e tão dele, finalmente dele, e ele esperava, para sempre dele. Era terrível descobrir o medo junto com o amor. Ele nunca tivera medo de nada, porque nada havia a ser perdido. Mas agora que a tivera, que o desejo distante se tornara realidade presente, ele tinha muito medo de ser preso, de ser pego e de perdê-la.

E isso provavelmente aconteceria se voltassem a West Sayan, que pertencia à jurisdição do demônio careca, se ele cismasse que poderia viver como homem comum, que nada tinha a temer e ficasse por lá. Agora também compreendia o gesto de Raditz de sacrificar a si mesmo para evitar que o irmão fosse afastado das suas funções. O gigante era um sujeito feroz, bruto, mas um lugar no seu coração havia sido preenchido para sempre ao saber que ele afinal não fora deixado sozinho no mundo.

Ele puxou Bulma para si, despertando-a. Ela deu a ele um sorriso sonolento e ele disse:

– Será que teremos de ir atrás do Kakarotto? Chegamos há quase dois dias ele ainda não apareceu.

– Eu espero que ele apareça. – ela disse – não quero ter de ir atrás dele num lugar chamado "Floresta dos sussurros"... deve ser cheio de fantasmas.

– Bah, fantasmas não existem – ele disse, antes de beijar-lhe levemente o pescoço, insinuando que queria algo mais. Ela riu e virou-se para beijá-lo, puxando-o sobre si. Naqueles dois dias haviam se descoberto como amantes que se completavam, que pareciam saber exatamente aquilo que o outro queria, cujo toque incendiava o outro imediatamente. Haviam feito amor não apenas na beira do poço, mas acampando no caminho de volta e incansavelmente desde que haviam conseguido um quarto, na noite anterior.

Logo ele tinha um dos seios dela em suas mãos, enquanto o outro era milimetricamente beijado, os suspiros e gemidos de Bulma se intensificando à medida que ele a tocava. A boca de Vegeta buscou o seio no dela, porque eles nesses dias dormiam e acordavam nus, e a mão desceu, trabalhando habilmente na sua intimidade, arrancando aqueles sons que o enlouqueciam, que despertavam nele um desejo louco.

Ele sentou-se a a pôs no seu colo, encaixando-a nele, fazendo com que ela gemesse ainda mais fundo à medida que ele a segurava pela cintura enquanto beijava os seios e o pescoço, sem parar nem por um segundo o vai e vem dela sobre ele.

– Mais forte... – sussurrou Bulma em seu ouvido e foi a senha para ele mudar de posição e coloca-la de quatro, os arrancos dele fazendo com que ela quase gritasse de prazer à medida que ele estocava mais e mais fundo. Quando ela empurrou mais seu quadril contra ele, e ele a sentiu contraindo-se, chegando ao ápice, ele mesmo não aguentou e gozou dentro dela com um urro rouco, aquela mulher simplesmente o enlouquecia.

Nem bem tinham terminado, o som de três batidas os assustou, antes que a voz de Goku soasse alegremente do lado de fora:

– Bulma, Vegeta, terminaram aí? O sujeito da pensão disse que vocês chegaram ontem e ainda não saíram do quarto. Só queria avisar que eu já cheguei e estou pedindo a comida. Assim que vocês quiserem, estou esperando lá embaixo.

Vegeta e Bulma, petrificados, trocaram um olhar espantado na cama e de repente, ela disse:

– Acho melhor descer pra falar com ele...

– Maldito Kakarotto. – respondeu Vegeta.

Goku tinha diante de si uma travessa enorme de guisado com todos os acompanhamentos e comia como se não fizesse isso há dias quando os dois desceram.

– Acho que vocês perderam o café da manhã, hein? – ele caçoou, pondo mais uma garfada de carne na boca – mas peçam sua própria comida porque isso aqui só dá para mim...

De repente, Bulma olhou melhor para Goku e perguntou:

– O que você aprontou nessa viagem, Goku?

Ele parou de mastigar um instante, como se quisesse entender a pergunta e ela completou:

– Você está com o rosto todo queimado de sol, tem um olho roxo e tem esses arranhões nos braços.

– O olho roxo não tem nada a ver com a esfera – ele disse – voltando pra cá um passarinho veio voando e bateu no meu olho!

– Coitado do passarinho! – disse Bulma.

Goku parou de mastigar e olhou para ela, dizendo:

– Ele não ficou com o olho roxo. E eu estava pior. Tinha uma picada de vespa e tinham de ver o que as formigas fizeram comigo. Fora as bicadas de águia – ele mostrou o topo da cabeça machucado. Mas já está quase tudo cicatrizando, graças aos cuidados das freiras malucas.

– Freiras malucas? – perguntou Bulma.

Goku deu um suspiro. Precisava contar a história inteira, e foi o que fez. No final, Vegeta estava dobrado ao meio de tanto rir e Bulma cobria o rosto, rindo mais discretamente.

– Imagina se a Chichi sabe de uma coisa dessas...

– Imagina nada – disse Goku – eu não fiz nada, só fugi daquelas loucas. E ainda perdi um ótimo chapéu! Por isso estou com a cara toda queimada! Viajei de lá até aqui com o sol no rosto. E você ainda está com pena do passarinho que bateu no meu olho! Hunf!

– Ele deve ter morrido. – disse Bulma – pobrezinho.

– Eu não tenho culpa se ele veio voando direto na minha direção... mas, mudando de assunto, pra vocês parece que foi mais tranquilo, não?

– Eu quase morri afogado – disse Vegeta, friamente.

– Aí a Bulma te salvou e por causa do boca a boca ficaram juntos?

Os dois o encararam espantados e ele disse:

– Que foi? Foi só um chute. Afinal eu cheguei e o dono da hospedaria disse que vocês dois fizeram uns barulhos no quarto e quando eu cheguei, pelo que eu ouvi...

– Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu – cortou Bulma, com o rosto muito vermelho.

– Acho ótimo que vocês tenham se resolvido – disse Goku, com a boca cheia – vão parar de brigar... ou brigar o dobro, sei lá. Tem casal que briga muito.

– Você e a Chichi não brigam? – perguntou Bulma.

– Não.

– Claro que brigam – disse Vegeta – eu a vi gritando como uma gralha contigo naquele dia em que disputamos tiro lá na sua cidade.

– Ela perguntou se nós brigamos. Eu disse que não, mas a Chichi briga bastante comigo, e normalmente ela tem razão – disse Goku, rindo. – Mas agora que temos seis esferas nada disso é importante. O que interessa agora é ir atrás da última.

Goku terminou de comer e esperou que os dois também terminassem para, então, pegar o mapa do bolso e estender sobre a mesa, mostrando:

– A última esfera que falta... está no último lugar no mundo onde eu queria voltar – ele apontou um ponto no mapa e disse – no meio do deserto do Planalto Namek. Onde eu perdi minha preciosa égua e quase morri duas vezes. – ele encarou os dois – nem preciso dizer que precisamos levar esse lugar a sério, ou não sairemos dele.

A primeira providência de Goku depois de comer foi procurar um chapéu novo, depois, uma carroça. Ele explicou a Vegeta e Bulma que precisariam de água para os cavalos, e não havia tonel grande o suficiente para abastecer os três por um dia, que era o que ele calculava que passariam no deserto, sem o uso de uma carroça.

– Não quero matar nenhum cavalo naquele inferno. – ele disse.

Ele ficou mais sério à medida que preparava a expedição, os três discutiram o melhor trajeto até um lugar no mapa chamado "as lágrimas do deserto" durante praticamente um dia inteiro. Eles planejavam, depois de pegar a esfera, seguir o mais rapidamente possível para West Sayan, mas Goku ponderou que o caminho pelo deserto era tão longo que era arriscado demais, então, decidiram voltar em direção a Tullace e dali, depois de uma ligeira parada, seguir para West Sayan.

– Se formos até Little Sadala – ele apontou uma cidade minúscula na beira do deserto, mais próxima de onde estavam – podemos sair de madrugada, por volta de três da manhã seguir reto até a esfera, onde chegaremos por volta de meio dia – ele disse. Paramos, damos água aos cavalos e, se seguirmos sem contratempos, por volta das sete da noite estaremos em Tullace.

– O único problema de Tullace – disse Vegeta, aparentando preocupação – é o óbvio fato de que era o lugar para onde Freeza fugiu depois de balear nós dois – disse Vegeta, involuntariamente mexendo o ombro direito.

– Também acho complicado – disse Goku – mas se conseguirmos apenas passar pela cidade e pegar o rumo de West Sayan logo, podemos chegar ainda pela madrugada e descansar em casa.

– Mas os cavalos vão estar cansados depois de um dia inteiro no deserto – disse Bulma. Eu voto por conseguirmos um lugar para dormir em Tullace e então partirmos cedinho.

– Se conseguirmos permanecer incógnitos por lá é a melhor opção – disse Vegeta.

– Pela manhã, chegando a West Sayan, posso pegar a última esfera no cofre da minha casa e então, resolvemos tudo. Já decidiu o que vai pedir, Bulma?

– Estou pensando – ela disse.

– Então pense antes de terminarmos. Finalmente chegamos à ultima esfera. Eu realmente queria que ela estivesse em outro lugar, não nesse deserto maldito. – disse Goku e, pela primeira vez, Vegeta e Bulma notaram um quê de amargura em sua voz.

– Calma, Goku – disse Bulma. – Quando você tiver as esferas, tudo vai ter valido a pena.

– Espero – ele disse, levantando-se da mesa para procurar alguma coisa que faltava ainda para iniciarem a expedição. Quanto mais cedo acabassem, melhor.

 **Nova Sadala, Quartel General do Exército**

– Mas que porcaria de relatório confuso é esse – disse o General Bills, tirando os óculos de leitura e olhando diretamente para seu segundo em comando, o Tenente Coronel Whis.

Os dois eram homens muito altos e magros, mas enquanto Whis tinha um rosto bonito e jovial, bem conservado para os seus quase cinquenta anos, que apenas os cabelos inteiramente brancos denunciavam, o outro tinha um rosto de gato velho e uma rabugice incorrigível que o fazia temido por qualquer militar abaixo dele, menos, é claro, Whis, que sabia lidar com ele como nenhuma outra pessoa.

– General, esse é o relatório que avisei ao senhor que estava confuso, lembra? Sobre a mina de West Sayan.

– Traga o imbecil que escreveu essa porcaria aqui agora para que eu possa rebaixá-lo pessoalmente de posto.

– Receio ser impossível... o sargento que o escreveu está mortinho.

– Como é que é?

– Bem... o sargento Turles era de West Sayan então foi designado para chefiar a Missão. Mas cometeu um crime no processo e acabou fuzilado.

– Como é que um sargento do exército comete um crime num fim de mundo que nem West Sayan? O que ele fez?

– Matou um índio e uma moça.

– Se fuzilasse cada sargento que matou um índio eu acho que não sobravam muitos...

– Foi um crime bárbaro e covarde, senhor. Não zombe disso.

– Bom, se eu não posso puni-lo, paciência, morrer é pior que ser rebaixado. Mas não temos nenhuma conclusão sobre a necessidade do exército em West Sayan, não?

– Não.

– Ótimo, então não mandamos destacamento nenhum para a inauguração da ferrovia e economizamos recursos.

– O senhor não acha isso uma temeridade? Não sabemos exatamente o potencial da mina de cobre, não sabemos se há bandidos à espreita... o xerife local precisou se licenciar por dois meses, podemos estar com a segurança a descoberto.

– Bah, se nem o xerife liga para sua cidade e se licencia por dois meses é porque nada acontece por lá. Se roubarem alguma coisa da mina nós pensamos nisso. Não temos dinheiro para construir um forte num lugar tão desimportante.

Whis calou-se, mas com a sensação de que o superior estava cometendo um grande erro.

 **Tullace**

Freeza havia comandado assaltos a todas as diligências e bancos sob a jurisdição de Toppo, xerife da Região do Alto Paozu. Havia escrito com sangue seu nome na história do crime ao matar quase toda população de Vegetown, e agora queria dar o passo derradeiro no que imaginava ser sua vingança contra King Vegeta e Bardock, cujos filhos insistiam incomodamente em fugir da sua fúria.

Ele queria invadir West Sayan no dia da inauguração da ferrovia e fazer um estrago grande, semelhante ao que fizera em Vegetonw. A recompensa para os homens seria justamente o primeiro carregamento de cobre da mina, que jamais iria embarcar naquele trem.

O bando que ele roubara de Cell era menor, mas muito mais sanguinário e disposto a matar e ferir inocentes do que o seu bando anterior jamais fora. Os Cell Juniors, como ele os chamava, não tinham amarras morais ou senso de comunidade, o que poderia fazê-los perigosos se não fossem tão carentes de uma liderança como haviam se mostrado no momento em que ele assassinara seu líder.

Agora ele queria mais. Mais do que jamais tivera. Quando acabasse com West Sayan, talvez ele até fizesse o mesmo em outras cidades. Apenas porque queria. Apenas porque para quem tinha agora o poder de fogo que ele tinha, era fácil matar e roubar. Ele estava satisfeito. Os homens estavam satisfeitos. Tudo parecia bem. Mas havia alguém que não estava bem, pelo contrário, pensava todas as noites em fugir.

Chirai se arrependera amargamente do dia que dera a ele abrigo, do dia em que acreditara em suas histórias e do dia em que o permitira deitar-se em sua cama. Agora ela só nutria por ele asco e medo, e pensava em como sairia de sua companhia e sobreviveria.

Talvez a melhor maneira de fazê-lo fosse quando ele não estivesse realmente prestando atenção nela. E isso ocorreria dentro de alguns dias, quando ele estivesse preparando a invasão a West Sayan. Toda vez que ele decidia fazer algo grande, ele gradualmente ia ficando mobilizado e obcecado pelo crime, de forma que não prestava muita atenção a nada em sua volta.

Por enquanto, ele ainda apenas planejava o grande crime, a invasão. O máximo que ela podia fazer era manter-se o mais silenciosa possível e esperar apenas que ele, quando se deitasse ao lado dela, não a tocasse com suas mãos frias desejando a sua carne. Porque o que um dia lhe dera prazer hoje só a enchia de nojo e desespero.

Ela esperava o melhor momento. O momento em que poderia se libertar dele.

 **Little Sadala, 10 dias depois**

Eles viajaram com calma, para não cansar os cavalos, e haviam decidido parar por dois dias em Little Sadala, afinal, teriam uma jornada cansativa e que poderia levar os animais à exaustão facilmente. Goku, contrariando sua natureza, à medida que se aproximavam do deserto, ia ficando mais e mais calado e pensativo, como se a ideia de voltar ao deserto o estivesse dominando cada vez mais.

Na véspera de partirem, ele verificou os equipamentos, principalmente a carroça com os tonéis de água, obsessivamente e com uma atenção e seriedade que não pareciam dele, sempre tão descontraído, e, ainda às seis da tarde, depois de uma refeição em que ele comeu muito pouco para os seus padrões ele praticamente ordenou a Vegeta e Bulma:

– Deitem-se cedo e tentem apenas dormir. Não quero ninguém reclamando quando eu bater na porta às duas da madrugada.

Então, ele subiu e bateu a porta do quarto que ocupava, deixando os dois se entreolhando em silêncio. Às duas da madrugada, pontualmente, ele bateu à porta dos dois e disse:

– Estou pronto.

Eles haviam deixado a hospedagem paga para sair no meio da madrugada. Logo estavam na estrada, fria porque estavam caminhando para o último mês do outono. Cavalgaram num ritmo moderado, Goku e Vegeta a cavalo e Bulma conduzindo uma carroça, que sua égua puxava. Haviam escolhido uma noite bem clara para partir, a primeira da lua cheia, por motivos óbvios.

O vento uivava tenebrosamente ao redor deles, apesar do céu límpido, e sacudia os arbustos cada vez mais raros e espinhosos que cercavam a estrada, que descia por um longo caminho fazendo curvas pelas colinas cada vez mais despidas de vegetação, à medida em que se aproximavam do deserto.

Ao fim de uma curva mais aberta, eles puderam ver, lá embaixo, o deserto do Planalto de Namek, que ia até o horizonte, onde encontrava as montanhas Fripan. Goku olhou para o Oeste, onde uma neblina suave cobria o fim do Planalto, que levava a uma colina que escondia West Sayan. Em algum lugar, lá adiante, além da colina, quem ele amava dormia sem saber que ele contemplava a paisagem, inocente de tudo que ele havia passado para chegar até ali.

Os três iniciaram a lenta descida e, faltando pouco mais que uma hora para amanhecer, entraram no território hostil do deserto. O caminho reto levava a um lugar desconhecido, quase no centro do deserto, que eles precisariam alcançar antes que estivesse quente demais. Livres do perigo da descida das colinas, com a luz que aumentava a cada minuto, eles acataram a ordem de Goku e aceleraram o passo dos cavalos.

Rumo à derradeira esfera, a de três estrelas.

Notas:

Para quem queria um encontro íntimo mais detalhado de Bulma e Vegeta, eu escrevi um nesse capítulo.

Goku até que foi bonzinho, não interrompeu... kkkk

E eu quis que esse capítulo mostrasse a transição do Goku mais alegre e engraçado para aquele que conhecemos, tão concentrado e focado nas batalhas. Mas a batalha do deserto é um pouco mais interna.

A grande batalha, o confronto entre West Sayan e o bando de Freeza é a culminância dessa história.

E claro, Chirai, que agora percebe o monstro que Freeza é, será muito importante.

A citação desse capítulo fala de fim da jornada... e o fim está próximo. O próximo capítulo será "A última esfera"


	45. Capítulo 44 - A última esfera

**jCapítulo 44 – A última esfera**

 _"Mais uma vez houve o deserto, e só isso."_

 **(Stephen King – O pistoleiro – A Torre Negra, Vol. I)**

 **Deserto do planalto Namek, pela manhã.**

Eles cavalgavam pelo deserto em linha reta, rumo ao lugar marcado no mapa, mas não havia brilho algum no mapa, nenhum sinal de que estavam no rumo certo. Goku de repente parou e olhou em volta, dizendo:

\- Esse maldito lugar está nos enganando. Tem algo errado, estamos indo cada vez mais para seu centro, não parece ser o lugar correto.

Bulma e Vegeta se entreolharam e ela disse:

\- Mas não era em linha reta rumo ao sul? Parece que é o que estamos fazendo.

\- Não, eu sinto que estamos errados. Tem algo errado aqui – disse Goku. Já deveríamos ter algum sinal. Pegue a caixa com as esferas, Bulma.

Ela pegou a caixa na carroça e Goku pegou sua bússola. Ele postou a bússola no chão e olhou para ela. Eles não estavam realmente em linha reta rumo ao sul, mas desviando-se da rota sem perceber; então ele pegou a caixa, abriu e as esferas e o mapa se iluminaram. Ele fechou o mapa e as esferas, deixando apenas a de uma estrela do lado de fora. Então, postou-se em volta da bússola, olhando atentamente para a esfera. De repente, a esfera teve um lampejo, iluminando-se de forma débil. Ele olhou para Bulma e Vegeta. Eles realmente estavam se desviando do caminho, o deserto os estava enganando.

\- Eu vou andar a pé – disse Goku, sério. – Kihoho me segue, de qualquer maneira.

Andar pelo deserto a pé, mesmo tendo um suprimento de agua à sua disposição, mesmo com o conforto da companhia de Bulma e Vegeta, oprimia o espírito de Goku e o remetia à sua quase morte naquele mesmo deserto em um dia não muito diferente daquele. Pôr um pé após o outro naquela terra o fazia sentir-se mais próximo da morte do que da vida. E o deixava com uma imensa tristeza na alma.

Bulma e Vegeta seguiam-no lentamente, sabendo que aquela era uma experiência terrível para ele. Às vezes Bulma propunha que eles bebessem água e deixassem os cavalos beberem também, o que ia reduzindo preocupantemente as suas reservas.

Observando a esfera, em vez do mapa, Goku podia sentir ele mesmo que estavam se aproximando da derradeira esfera. Olhando para o chão, ele ia percebendo que a areia amarela avermelhada ia empalidecendo na direção em que a esfera parecia apontar como o local da última esfera. Ao mesmo tempo, surgiam às vezes estrias esbranquiçadas na areia, que cintilavam sob o sol intenso da manhã que ia se esvaindo conforme eles andavam na direção que ele determinava.

Foi quando ele viu a pedra. Uma pedra alta, com uma fenda diagonal de onde vertia, lentamente, um feixe de água cristalina, que ia descendo pela lateral da pedra criando um caminho esbranquiçado no seu caminho. A água não se acumulava, seguia formando as estrias esbranquiçadas que ele vira pelo chão.

Ele havia chegado ao lugar da última esfera: as lágrimas do deserto, que vertiam continuamente daquele olho d'água que, estranhamente, não levava consigo a vida, porque não havia vegetação no seu entorno e nem animais para beber dela. Goku compreendeu imediatamente e disse:

\- Não peguem essa água para beber. Os animais provavelmente vão evita-la. É água salgada.

\- Água salgada? – perguntou Bulma.

\- Ele tem razão – disse Vegeta – veja o sal se acumulando onde a água seca. Minas de sal são comuns em desertos como esse, que já foram cobertos de água salgada no passado. Era o que meu pai dizia.

\- O que interessa, Vegeta, é que a esfera está em algum lugar por aqui – disse Goku voltando seu rosto para Vegeta, que sorriu de lado e fez menção de apear.

 **Tullace, no mesmo dia**

A mulher baixa e gorda, usando um vestido inteiramente preto, de olhos claros entediados e uma voz pausada e monocórdia olhava diretamente para Freeza, dando o seu relato calmo sobre o tempo em que passara espionando West Sayan.

\- A inauguração da estação será depois de amanhã – ela disse, tranquilamente –Acho que o senhor poderá atacar tranquilamente, porque o exército sequer pensou em mandar um destacamento e o xerife continua fora da cidade. Mas poucas pessoas sabem o que ele foi fazer.

Freeza se ajeitou na cadeira e juntou as duas mãos na frente do corpo, abrindo um sorriso mau, antes de dizer:

\- Mas a minha querida Beriblu, com seu jeito de viúva boa e desinteressada acabou descobrindo tudo para mim, não é verdade?

Ela deu um sorriso modesto e sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente, dizendo:

\- Deu um pouco de trabalho... foi preciso me aproximar e fazer amizade com aquelas duas malucas que vivem pajeando o pastor, a Uranai e a Octógono... bruxas moralistas insuportáveis. Fiquei andando com elas o tempo todo para vigiar a mulher do xerife. Ela é bem discreta e não dá assunto para as duas, mas o pai dela é um ingênuo...

\- E você sempre consegue enganar os ingênuos, hohoho – disse Freeza, com evidente prazer na voz.

\- Então... a moça conversou com o pai sobre a missão que envolvia o marido, e ele, obviamente, censurou a ideia dele sair por aí atrás de...

\- De...?

\- Esferas mágicas capazes de realizar qualquer desejo.

O rosto de Freeza se iluminou. Era exatamente aquilo que ele imaginava, a história que um dia rondara Bardock, na qual Nappa parecia acreditar. As esferas, que o pai buscara sem sucesso quando ele era criança.

\- Então ele foi atrás das esferas que Bardock falhou em coletar? Interessante, interessante... e será que ele conseguiu?

\- Bem – Beriblu deu outro dos seus sorrisos cínicos e disse – eu acho que ele tirou dois ou três meses de licença, e pelo que o pastor disse foi há quase dois meses.

\- Hum... então quando atacarmos ele não vai estar por lá... pelo que dizem da pontaria dele – e eu não pude comprovar porque o peguei realmente de surpresa – é bastante bom que ele esteja ausente. E quando chegar vai ter uma terrível surpresa... e pode ser que venha atrás de mim para se vingar.

\- E então o senhor vai poder tomar dele as tais esferas...

\- Exatamente. Adoro quando fazem todo serviço para mim, Beriblu... aqui está seu dinheiro. Não precisa voltar para a cidade. Fique aqui, vou precisar de você quando voltar.

A mulher se retirou e Freeza chamou por Chirai, acreditando que ela não estava ouvindo a conversa dele, mas ela estava. Desde o massacre de Vegetown, eles vinham se distanciando, ela cada vez mais arredia e ele cada vez mais desconfiado e crendo em uma traição. Isso o fazia sentir muita falta de Zarbon, o companheiro mais fiel que ele tivera. No fundo ele sentia que Chirai não era tão fiel quanto ele desejaria. O único motivo pelo qual ainda não a matara era o fato dela ter bom trânsito em Tullace.

Mas aquilo tudo podia mudar. Se ela morresse por acidente em West Sayan, uma vítima de fogo cruzado, não levantaria suspeitas entre as pessoas da cidade que os acobertavam por causa dela. E então, ele teria liberdade para procurar outra pessoa para satisfazer suas necessidades. Ele sempre acabava cansando, tinha de admitir, de qualquer companhia.

Chirai apareceu, perguntando o que ele queria e ele perguntou pelo jantar. Ela disse que a criada estava quase terminando e perguntou se ele queria mais alguma coisa. Ele disse que não e ela se retirou, pensando em como conseguiria fugir dele ainda naquela noite. Em dois dias ele atacaria West Sayan e ela queria realmente estar bem longe dele e da cidade.

Não queria testemunhar um segundo massacre de inocentes.

 **Deserto do Planalto de Namek, perto das quatro da tarde**.

Eles haviam encontrado a esfera, e havia sido a única sem nenhuma dificuldade adicional a não ser o fato de estar no meio de um deserto. Goku a encontrara no fundo da fenda de onde vertia a água salobra.

Não houve grito de triunfo ou qualquer outro tipo de celebração. Só um suspiro cansado e aliviado da parte dele e uma troca de olhares intrigados entre Vegeta e Bulma. O deserto mudava Goku de uma forma profunda e estranha: ele parecia sério e triste, como se estivesse preso num mundo de reflexão. Ele entregou a esfera para Bulma e olhou para o Oeste. Ao longe via-se a colina que escondia a campina e West Sayan, e olhar dele se perdeu imaginando que finalmente, mesmo estando no lugar que ele mais detestava, estava mais perto de casa que nunca.

Goku silenciosamente montou em Kihoho e disse:

\- Vamos. Temos pouco tempo, acho que menos de duas horas de luz, estamos perto do inverno e daqui a pouco vai anoitecer. Precisamos ir para Tullace para passar a noite, ou teremos problemas.

O suprimento de água estava quase no fim, então Bulma deixou para trás a carroça e Vegeta pegou o último pequeno tonel e amarrou nas costas. Os três deveriam cavalgar o mais rápido que pudessem se quisessem chegar antes da madrugada em Tullace.

Estavam cavalgando a quase uma hora, e já se via ao longe a estrada, iluminada pelos raios do sol que ia se escondendo atrás das colinas do Oeste, quando Goku estacou, subitamente, e segurou as rédeas de Kihoho. Ele conhecia aquele lugar e não imaginava que acabaria por passar ali.

Ele não apeou, ou não teria coragem de prosseguir, apenas contemplou, de longe, os ossos, cobertos de restos de pele baia e da crina dourada que esvoaçava lugubremente acariciada pela brisa do deserto, de sua adorada égua, morta há mais de dois meses por uma bala atirada por Freeza. Os abutres e pequenos carniceiros como as raposas do deserto a haviam descarnado totalmente. Por um instante, Goku hesitou e baixou a cabeça.

E se tudo aquilo desse errado? Como aquele esqueleto frio e morto se tornaria a sua amiga inseparável, a égua que o acompanhara por seis anos? E seu irmão, morto logo antes da égua, voltaria mesmo à vida? Ele fechou os olhos para não pensar e sentiu que lágrimas involuntárias desciam pelo seu rosto. Ele desviou o cavalo para o outro lado e abriu galope rumo à estrada que subia para Tullace. Tinham menos de uma hora de luz e duas horas de cavalgada até a pequena cidade.

Subiram pelo último trecho de estrada já no escuro. Goku ainda olhou para a placa na bifurcação que apontava para West Sayan, mas ele sabia que seria sacrificante levar os animais pela estrada noite afora, eram 20 minutos até North Tullace e quase duas horas até West Sayan. Os cavalos resfolegavam, cansados, e ele soube que não seria bom forçá-los mais do que já haviam feito aquele dia.

Quando amarrou Kihoho num poste, fora da pequena pensão na entrada de North Tullace, longe do centro e de qualquer influência de Freeza, Goku encostou o rosto no focinho gentil do cavalo e disse:

\- Descanse, amigo. Em breve veremos seu amigo Tenshin.

Goku não entendeu por que o cavalo pateou nervosamente e bufou, olhando para o chão como se estivesse triste. Tomou aquilo como cansaço, já que ele mesmo estava exausto. Disse a Bulma e Vegeta que dormissem cedo e, logo depois de comer um pouco na estalagem, subiu para seu pequeno – e pouco limpo – quarto e desabou na cama. Antes de dormir ainda pensou que na noite seguinte, quando dormisse, seria na sua própria cama.

Chirai conhecia ervas e frutas silvestres de todo tipo, e naquela noite, como precisava ter certeza de que Freeza não acordaria, ela colocou na comida dele uma mistura poderosa de duas frutas silvestres e algumas ervas que o fizeram adormecer logo após o jantar. Ela saiu pé ante pé da casa onde eles estavam vivendo, no limiar norte da cidade, pouco distante da fazenda que um dia pertencera a ela.

Abria mão de tudo que possuíra um dia apenas para ter paz e fugir daquele homem monstruoso que só trouxera desgraça a sua vida. Seu plano era simples: ela cruzaria a cidade a pé, protegida pela escuridão, e roubaria um dos cavalos que sempre ficavam na estalagem, muitos viajantes passavam por ali. Conhecia bem o caminho até Nova Sadala, mas não seria esse o seu caminho: seguiria no escuro até uma cabana que ela conhecia, pertencera a uma velha viúva que diziam que era bruxa e agora estava totalmente abandonada porque as pessoas tinham medo da casa ser assombrada.

Ficando ali por dois ou três dias, escondendo o cavalo na floresta, ela sabia que poderia partir quando ele estivesse ocupado invadindo West Sayan. Ela acabara conhecendo-o bem e sabia que ele não abriria mão de seu plano de invadir e destruir a cidade por causa dela... mas ela também sabia que deveria mudar de nome, de cidade, de estado, talvez de mundo para fugir da ira dele. Mesmo que ele não fosse atrás dela, mandaria alguém.

E ainda assim, tudo que ela queria era fugir, mesmo que isso significasse sua morte em algum momento do futuro. Ela caminhava cautelosamente, procurando as sombras e evitando lugares onde pudesse ser vista por algum dos sujeitos do bando, os malditos Cell Juniors.

Ela finalmente chegou ao limiar sul da cidade, quase uma hora depois, imersa em paranoia e olhando incessantemente para trás. Viu a estalagem, e havia presos nas baias cinco cavalos. Eles dormiam em pé, três deles ainda selados. Provavelmente os viajantes queriam partir ainda naquela madrugada, e isso facilitava as coisas para ela.

Chirai observou os cavalos por um instante e escolheu o maior deles, um cavalo preto que seria fácil de ser escondido no meio da floresta. Começou a desamarra-lo e o cavalo bufou uma vez. Ela tentou fazer carinho, mas percebeu que o cavalo era abertamente hostil e não devia aceitar qualquer um. Já ia amarrar o cavalo de volta e tentar outro quando uma voz grave a fez parar onde estava.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo?

Um homem vinha andando na direção dela, da direção da estalagem, e ela não via seu rosto no escuro, mas sabia que podia ser vista, porque estava sob a luz da lua quase cheia. Fechou os olhos, imaginando que ia levar um tiro e pensou, aliviada, que talvez aquele destino fosse melhor que qualquer um que Freeza desse a ela.

Mas o homem não atirou, apenas aproximou-se e disse:

\- Solte esse cavalo, moleque ladrão!

Aquilo era comum: desde que ela se juntara a Freeza, começara a vestir roupas masculinas, porque era mais fácil para cavalgar e, ela desconfiava, porque ele a preferia assim. Como ela era baixa e franzina, seu cabelo claro, cortado muito curto, a fazia passar facilmente por um rapaz adolescente, apesar dos seus 35 anos de idade.

Ela encarou o homem e disse, num sussurro apavorado:

\- Eu não sou um ladrão... por favor não me entregue para ele. Ele vai me torturar e matar se souber que estou fugindo.

O homem parou, intrigado e perguntou:

\- Ele quem? – ele veio para a luz do luar e ela o reconheceu: já havia visto aqueles olhos pretos e aquela testa alta num cartaz. Um cartaz que havia sido fixado numa tábua em sua casa e que havia sido usada como alvo de arremesso de facas até que ficou tão rasgado ao ponto de se partir ao meio, terminando rasgado em pedacinhos por Freeza.

\- Você... – ela disse – é o sujeito, não é? O sujeito que ele jurou matar... – ela sussurrou. – o que escapou dele em West Sayan...

\- Diga logo de quem você está falando, mulher!

\- Freeza – ela disse, quase com medo de pronunciar o nome muito alto – eu vivia com ele mas preciso fugir.

Vegeta encarou a mulher, apreensivo. Se Freeza estava por perto, eles deveriam sair dali o quanto antes. Estavam bem na boca do lobo, no covil da serpente. Mas em vez de se apavorar, ele olhou seu relógio de prata e viu que eram três da manhã. Os cavalos talvez ainda não estivessem suficientemente descansados, mas ele sabia que não podiam ficar mais nem um minuto ali.

\- Venha – ele disse – eu e meus companheiros vamos te ajudar a sair daqui. Te dou minha palavra que estando conosco, ele não vai te matar.

Notas:

Sim, o pior do deserto é apenas o deserto. Nenhum obstáculo bombástico, e a ausência de euforia, decorrente do cansaço da busca, eu confesso que tirei do livro "No ar rarefeito", de John Krakauer, que descreve uma desastrosa expedição ao Everest. No momento em que conquistou o cume ele estava tão cansado que mal conseguiu vibrar.

Claro que encontrar os ossos da Nuven Dourada foi muito triste, mas

As velhas fofoqueiras de West Sayan só serve, pra fazer besteira, agora entregaram o serviço para a infiltrada do Freeza.

Chirai! Ela tentou fugir e acabou pegando o cavalo logo de quem? Do Vegeta. E agora, vai rolar uma aliança?

A citação desse capítulo é uma das melhores definições de deserto que eu já vi! Está logo no primeiro volume da série "A Torre Negra".

E, finalizando, o próximo capítulo se chama "West Sayan corre perigo"!


	46. Chapter 45 - West Sayan corre perigo!

**Capítulo 45 – West Sayan corre perigo!**

" _Se queres paz, prepare-se para a guerra"_

 **(General Flavius Vegetius Renatus, na Crônica das Guerras de Roma, Século IV d.C.)**

 **Na pensão de North Tullace**

– Acorda, Kakarotto, acorda! – Vegeta esmurrava a porta do quarto de Goku, que despertou assustado com o barulho e o alerta na voz do companheiro de viagem. Olhando para fora, viu que ainda era noite. Ele não podia ter dormido ao ponto de atrasarem-se para a viagem.

Pôs-se de pé, em alerta, imediatamente, pegando o cinturão e as armas sobre a cadeira onde os deixara. Havia chegado tão cansado, que apenas tirara as botas e o cinto e se atirara de roupa mesmo na cama. Abriu a porta e deu com o rosto preocupado do outro, que tinha uma outra mulher que ele jamais vira atrás de si, com o rosto apavorado.

– Que houve, Vegeta?

Goku olhou intrigado para a dupla à sua frente e Vegeta respondeu:

– Não há tempo para explicações, pegue suas coisas, eu já acordei Bulma e mandei que ela fizesse o mesmo. Vamos partir agora para chegar à sua cidade antes do amanhecer.

– Por quê?

– Porque West Sayan corre perigo. Freeza pretende atacá-la.

Goku nem precisou de explicação adicional. Simplesmente pegou suas coisas no quarto e disse, com as botas ainda nas mãos:

– Vamos.

Deixaram dinheiro sobre o balcão da estalagem, o dono estava dormindo e sequer ouviu sua movimentação. Bulma, no entanto, olhava para Chirai desconfiada e disse, quando saíram da estalagem:

– Ela não tem cavalo. Como vamos levá-la a West Sayan conosco?

– Ela pode ir na minha garupa ou na de Kakarotto – disse Vegeta.

– Por que não na minha? – disse Bulma, um pouco indignada e enciumada.

– Porque é uma descida e você, de nós três, é a que menos tem experiência de montaria – disse Goku, entendendo imediatamente.

– Eu... não quero ser um problema – disse a mulher, sem jeito.

– Não será – disse Goku – Venha na minha garupa. Me explique a história no caminho... Só não podemos ficar aqui nem mais um instante.

Eles subiram nos cavalos e começaram a descida de forma lenta. Aquele trecho que descia, a partir da primeira encosta do Paozu, era um pouco íngreme e bastante perigoso numa noite escura, mas, felizmente, eles tinham uma lua quase cheia no céu. Quando a última curva da estrada os levou para a reta que levava, numa constante e suave descida, até a planície de West Sayan, Goku abriu um sorriso, apesar da tensão, e abriu um galope rápido, que Kihoho, mesmo ainda não totalmente descansado, correspondeu alegremente.

Porque finalmente eles estavam chegando em casa.

 **Tullace, às seis da manhã.**

Freeza acordou de repente, e percebeu imediatamente a ausência de Chirai na casa. Ele levantou-se, desconfiado, e resolveu procurar por ela. Acordou a criada, que disse, apavorada, que não havia visto a senhora desde que se recolhera. Freeza olhou para a mulher. Não sabia se ela havia sido cúmplice da outra, mas agora isso não tinha mais importância.

Chirai o traíra. Ficou um instante pensando e concluiu que ela não poderia ter ido ainda muito longe. Eles haviam se deitado por volta das dez horas, e ele caíra num sono profundo, mais profundo que o habitual. Ele se vestiu rapidamente e ia sair para procura-la pela cidade quando parou e pensou: se saísse àquela hora atrás da mulher, ele pareceria um sujeito fraco e débil, dependente da mulher que vivia com ele. E ele estava pouco se lixando para Chirai, agora que havia conseguido ter um novo bando.

Ele só precisava descobrir o paradeiro dela ou alguma pista, então, ele daria um fim à desgraçada. Chamou a criada e mandou que ela procurasse pela cidade pela senhora ou descobrisse se alguma coisa diferente acontecera no dia anterior. Discretamente, sem dizer que ele ordenara. Mesmo que ela não aparecesse naquele mesmo dia, ele não mudaria seus planos de invadir West Sayan no dia seguinte.

Tudo estava ainda em seu lugar – ele pensou – nada atrapalharia seus planos.

A criada apareceu pouco depois das dez da manhã. Ninguém havia visto a senhora na cidade, quase nada de excepcional havia acontecido. Ela havia ido até o limite da cidade, e a única coisa estranha era o relato do homem da estalagem de que um grupo que dissera que deixaria a cidade pela manhã naquele dia havia partido ainda de madrugada, mas era um grupo que não falava muito e nem disse para onde iam.

– Será que foram para West Sayan? – perguntou ele à mulher, que deu de ombros. A gente daquela cidade era mesmo muito inútil. – o homem disse quantos eram?

– Três. O homem disse que havia uma mulher com eles que se vestia como a senhora Chirai, com roupas masculinas. Mas não era ela, ele a conhece bem. Deixaram moedas sobre o balcão suficientes para pagar a hospedagem e alguma gorjeta. E isso é tudo, senhor.

Ele não disse nada, mas uma dúvida plantou-se firmemente em sua mente: e se aquilo tivesse a ver com a fuga de Chirai? E se os dois homens fossem Vegeta e o xerife? Ele teria mais resistência ao chegar... Por via das dúvidas, ele decidiu que levaria todo seu bando para a invasão a West Sayan. E se Chirai tivesse fugido durante a madrugada para a cidade, morreria por lá.

 **West Sayan**

Amanhecia quando chegaram à cidade. Goku saltou de Kihoho e correu para dentro de sua casa, pedindo a Bulma, Vegeta e Chirai que fossem para a casa de Bulma, onde ele os encontraria mais tarde. Chichi acordou com o barulho da porta abrindo e desceu correndo para cair nos braços do marido, que a abraçou, erguendo-a do chão e beijando-a com vontade até sentir as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto da esposa.

– Chichi...? – ele perguntou, vendo-a chorando – por que chorar? Eu estou de volta!

– Ah, Goku... aconteceu tanta coisa na sua ausência... e eu senti tanto a sua falta – ela se abraçou a ele de novo – nem acredito que você voltou... – ela aspirou seu cheiro e disse, rindo – embora esteja precisando de um banho... você conseguiu as esferas?

Ele a encarou, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos e disse, suavemente:

– Sim, conseguimos cada uma delas, mas essa é uma história para depois. Temos um problema muito mais sério agora, e eu preciso mais que nunca que você entenda. Freeza pretende atacar a cidade amanhã.

– O quê? – Chichi arregalou os olhos, apavorada – mas as notícias que chegaram quando ele atacou Vegetown...

– Eu sei – disse Goku. Chirai havia contado sobre o massacre, e ele havia visto Vegeta crispar os pulsos de ódio ao saber que sua cidade natal e seu povo inocente haviam sido massacrados sem dó nem piedade por Freeza. – Mas nós não vamos permitir que ele faça o mesmo aqui... para começar, ele não vai nos pegar de surpresa. Preciso encontrar o Kuririn, pedir reforço ao Hitto, e falar com o povo da cidade. E preciso encontrar Tenshin e...

– Goku – Chichi o interrompeu ao ouvir o nome de Tenshin e ele a encarou, intrigado.

– O que houve? Ele foi embora da cidade? Talvez tenha sido por isso que ele me disse para soltar o Kihoho...

– Não. Ele não foi embora. Ele e Lunch foram... – ela segurou o choro por um instante. Ainda era doloroso lembrar-se de que testemunhara tudo.

– Eles foram o quê?

– Mortos. Por seu primo Turles. – Chichi contou a história inteira, e Goku apoiou-se na mesa, pensando nos amigos mortos. Foi quando Chichi disse:

– Mas agora que você voltou com as esferas... você pode trazer os dois de volta, não pode?

As palavras de Tenshin, ditas pouco mais de dois meses antes subitamente ecoaram na mente de Goku: "... se Tenshin tiver ido caminhar nos campos dos ancestrais quando você conseguir as esferas... por favor, não traga Tenshin de volta". Ele olhou para Chichi tristemente e disse:

– Não... não podemos, Chichi. Tenshin um dia me disse para não fazer isso... não posso contrariá-lo, e eu não traria Lunch de volta se não posso trazê-lo também. Mas isso é algo para falarmos depois. – ele a segurou pelos ombros – eu sei que você ficou sozinha, eu sei que não devia perder mais nada, Chichi... mas eu preciso de você agora. Precisamos nos preparar para enfrentar algo muito tenebroso.

Ela encarou o marido e seu olhar estava firme. Ela já havia enfrentado momentos difíceis sem ele ali, então, estava pronta para mais um desafio, agora ao seu lado.

Goku saiu de sua casa e foi procurar Kuririn e Yamcha. Ele precisaria do apoio de todos os amigos.

 **Tullace, por volta do meio dia**

Freeza limpava suas armas. Normalmente quem faria isso seria Chirai, o que o irritava mais ainda. Seu velho revólver, que havia pertencido a Bardock. Um novo revólver, que ele usava na sua mão esquerda. A faca, que usaria na sua bota. E seu trunfo, a _oneshot_. Sua primeira arma, que ele ganhara do pai aos oito anos. Uma pistola de um tiro só, pequena e pouco precisa, mas que ele escondia no bolso traseiro da calça e que podia fazer um estrago. Fez um inventário de sua munição. Carregou as três armas. Lustrou suas botas, escovou o chapéu.

Então procurou seus homens. Ouviu suas reclamações, deu conselhos vazios, evitou falar sobre Chirai, mas deixou bem claro que aquele seria o seu maior assalto. Havia muito cobre, West Sayan era maior que Vegetown, o saque sobre os moradores seria maior também.

– Mas chefe – perguntou um dos homens – se é maior, e é na jurisdição do Hitto, ele vai vir atrás de nós, e isso pode complicar tudo.

– Eu pensei nisso. Tullace é a primeira cidade fora da jurisdição dele... assim como Vegetown também era. Ele não pode nos perseguir até aqui, mas pode pedir reforço a Toppo... então quando acabarmos o serviço, vamos cortar o fio do telégrafo e explodir a linha de trem, e isso vai interromper ainda mais a comunicação. Quando Hitto vier a cavalo, já estaremos bem longe... meus planos são para irmos além do Paozu. Tem toda uma área ao norte em que podemos nos esconder, indo de cidade em cidade até que estejamos em segurança. E ricos.

– Ricos – repetiu um dos homens, saboreando a palavra.

Freeza sabia muito bem como convencer seus seguidores. E até agora ainda não os havia desapontado. Eles tinham muito mais com ele do que haviam tido com Cell.

 **West Sayan**

Não havia tempo a perder. Goku foi até a delegacia e telegrafou para Hitto avisando sobre os planos de Freeza. A resposta foi desanimadora: reforços viriam no primeiro trem de Nova Sadala, que estava programado para chegar no dia seguinte ao meio dia. Hitto estava enfrentando críticas porque Freeza começara a invadir seu território e ele pouco fazia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, a verba para tirar oficiais de Nova Sadala e desloca-los com cavalos, ainda mais numa cidade que no dia seguinte receberia um trem, era curta e deveria ser economizada.

Goku tinha certeza que Freeza atacaria ainda ao amanhecer, e a ideia o angustiava. Se não tivesse reforços, teriam que mobilizar toda a cidade para atacar o bando de Freeza. Quando se reuniu com Chirai, Vegeta e Bulma, a mulher disse:

– Ele não quer apenas assaltar a cidade. Ele quer vingança contra vocês dois, mas não espera encontra-los aqui porque a espiã que ele mandou disse que vocês estavam fora, e disse o que vocês haviam ido fazer.

– Ele sabe sobre as esferas? – perguntou Goku.

– Sim.

– E acredita nelas? – completou Vegeta – ou pensa que é um tesouro que vale por outros motivos?

– Ele acredita no poder das esferas – ela disse – e acredita que ele – apontou para Goku – iria atrás dele depois da cidade destruída, e acabaria sendo morto e perderia as esferas.

– Então ele quer tanto assim as esferas? – perguntou Goku.

– Sim, ele quer muito, anos atrás ele me falou sobre elas. Um homem do bando havia dito a ele que seu pai teria o mapa... mas sempre foi algo que ele falou muito pouco. Ontem, quando a mulher falou sobre elas pareceu que ele despertou para a ideia novamente.

– Entendi – disse Goku. – Precisamos mobilizar a cidade para o ataque, ou não teremos condição alguma de sobreviver. Vou convocar todos para uma reunião na igreja após o almoço.

Era cerca de uma hora da tarde quando as pessoas começaram a chegar para a reunião que Goku convocara. Ele tinha certeza que seria difícil convencer todos que corriam um grande perigo. Mas ele precisava fazer aquilo ou seriam massacrados.

– Convoquei vocês aqui porque temos um grande e urgente problema. Eu estive fora, como todos sabem, mas na minha viagem de volta estive em North Tullace e fui avisado que haverá um grande ataque a West Sayan amanhã.

– Ataque? – perguntou a velha Uranai – no dia da inauguração da estação de trem?

– Por um erro, o exército não enviou nenhum destacamento – continuou Goku – e o reforço que eu pedi a Hitto só deve chegar ao meio dia, no trem da inauguração. Mas até lá só podemos contar com nossos colts e winchesters para resistir a Freeza… E eu decreto que, para evitar que espiões ocultos nos delatem, a partir de agora ninguém entra e ninguém sai de West Sayan pela estrada da montanha Paozu. Quem não quiser participar da resistência pode pedir proteção, mas só depois de derrotar Freeza poderemos liberar a saída da cidade.

– Quem garante que isso não é um blefe? – disse um homem no fim da igreja. Vegeta, que estivera sentado na primeira fila virou-se para ele e disse:

– Reconhece meu rosto? – ele disse, ficando de pé e encarando a audiência – eu cresci no antigo bando de Freeza, e depois fiz parte da revolta que acabou com o bando. Sou um criminoso procurado, mas estou do lado de vocês. Preciso dizer uma coisa a todos, e preciso que acreditem: Freeza não blefa. E não sabe o que é poupar mulheres e nem crianças, ele não se importa com inocentes ou com qualquer um que fica em seu caminho. Se ele acredita que há um carregamento de cobre valioso na cidade e que seu bando pode roubá-lo, ele virá e vai matar cada homem, mulher ou criança sem a mínima piedade.

A audiência se encheu de um burburinho apavorado e um homem disse:

– Como sabemos se você é confiável, estranho? Nosso xerife sempre foi um homem muito bom, mas você é um completo estranho.

– Sim, eu sou, vocês não tem motivo algum para confiar em mim, mas eu combinei com o xerife e, assim que o Hitto chegar, depois de tudo terminado, eu serei entregue a ele e irei a julgamento em Nova Sadala. Estou disposto a pagar por meus crimes para salvar a sua cidade, já que a minha ardeu até o chão. E se não me quiserem entre os aliados, eu peço ao xerife que me trancafie no xadrez. Freeza provavelmente me matará junto com o resto da cidade, mas a escolha é sua.

Bulma mirava Vegeta chocada. Ela não imaginava que ele havia combinado aquilo com Goku em algum momento, e não sabia o que dizer. Provavelmente ele seria enforcado, e ela sabia que ele era o amor da sua vida. Simplesmente ela fechou os olhos e segurou as lágrimas. Não percebeu, mas Yamcha viu tudo e baixou a cabeça, antes de erguer-se e dizer:

– Eu não sou grande coisa com uma arma, mas sou um bom laçador. Me coloco à disposição do xerife para defender a cidade. E posso ajudar a fazer algumas armadilhas de laço em lugares estratégicos... derrubar cavalos e laçar cavaleiros nunca foi difícil para mim. E eu confio em você, forasteiro. Qualquer um que é amigo de Goku pode ser meu amigo.

À declaração de Yamcha seguiram-se outras, mais ou menos emocionadas, e cada uma delas representou um morador de West Sayan se comprometendo com a defesa da cidade. Quando saíram da Igreja, eles já estavam prontos a começar a seguir o plano de Goku.

Kuririn voltava para a delegacia quando ouviu uma voz feminina o chamando. Ele voltou-se para ver sua ex-prisioneira. Ela havia conseguido um emprego no saloon, agora administrado por Yajirobe, Maron e Yamcha em conjunto. Seu irmão estava trabalhando na mina de cobre. Estavam cumprindo o que haviam prometido ao serem soltos depois do seu julgamento. Ela disse:

– Eu tive de entregar minha pistola, meu irmão também. Mas nós somos muito bons e estamos gostando de ficar em West Sayan. Precisamos de armas para podermos ajudá-los.

– Claro – disse Kuririn – eu... consigo uma arma para você... como é mesmo seu nome?

– Lazúli – ela disse – e meu irmão é Lápis. Ele atira melhor à distância, pode colocá-lo na torre da igreja – ela disse, apontando o campanário.

– Vou... conseguir um rifle – disse Kuririn, meio hipnotizado olhando para os olhos claros dela, que sorriu e disse:

– Gostei de te ver de novo. Quando tudo acabar, passe no saloon.

Ela saiu e o deixou piscando várias vezes, abobalhado. Agora precisava sobreviver a Freeza.

Goku seguia dando ordens e instruções quando foi chamado por Piccolo. O índio não usava mais o seu turbante desde a morte de Tenshin. Ele levou Goku até a funerária e disse:

– É verdade que estava atrás das esferas da serpente alada?

– Esferas da serpente alada?

– Sim. Porunga Shenron, em Namek, é como as chamamos.

– Você então é mesmo um Namek...

– Sim. Anos atrás minha aldeia foi dizimada, e ela ficava próximo ao lugar que depois se chamou Vegetown. Eu era uma criança. Fugi com meus irmãos Neil e Dende e fui salvo por um outro Namek, que eu sei que o conhece... seu nome é Kami.

– O professor Kami... ele também é um Namek?

– Sim, mas naquela época, ele era um jovem Namek que havia sido adotado por brancos como um filho, ganhou estudos, universidade. Ele ensinou a mim e meus irmãos a se passar por estrangeiro... e assim sobrevivemos como os últimos Nameks. O nome do homem que destruiu nossa pequena aldeia era Cold. Anos depois ele teve um filho.

– Freeza – disse Goku, chocado – então... você deve saber sobre as esferas... você as quer?

– Não. Por direito, as esferas são de quem as encontra. Mas eu imagino que Freeza as queira muito.

– Sim, ele as quer.

– Eu tenho um plano para lhe ajudar. Mas é um pouco arriscado.

– Por quê?

– Porque você vai usar as esferas como isca.

 **Horas depois...**

Goku se preparava para despedir-se de Chichi, que ia com os idosos, as crianças e mulheres mais vulneráveis, incluindo as grávidas, para a fazenda do seu tio Toma, que estava com ele ajudando a mobilizar aqueles que defenderiam a cidade. Toma segurava um rifle, tristemente e disse:

– Esse rifle me serviu bem na época da guerra, mas meu filho manchou sua história, matando dois inocentes. Eu não sei se conseguirei segurá-lo em paz.

Chichi se aproximou de Toma e disse:

– O senhor sabe usar um revólver bem?

– Claro, minha filha. Um homem sem um revólver por essas bandas está perdido. Mas eu entreguei os meus para homens que não tinham nenhum.

– Então fiquei com o meu revólver e me dê seu rifle – ela disse, entregando a ele o colt que Goku guardava em casa. – o senhor não precisa se sentir mal por seu filho. Ninguém jamais o culparia por ele. – ela pegou o rifle e disse – de onde eu vou vigiar, um rifle é melhor escolha.

Toma olhou para ela e sorriu. Admirava a coragem e a força da mulher do seu sobrinho.

– Bulma – disse Goku, vendo-a a partir com Chirai – nós confiamos e você, viu? Não esqueça que vocês tem uma parte no plano.

– O-obrigada, Goku, mas eu não tenho nenhuma arma.

Vegeta se aproximou, tirando um de seus revólveres da cintura e o entregou a ela, sem olhar diretamente para seu rosto, dizendo:

– São bonitos, não são? Meus colts prateados. Eu atualmente só uso um. Meu braço direito continua imprestável. Torça para que eu continue bom com o esquerdo, ok?

– Minha pontaria é horrível – ele disse, pegando o revólver, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Vegeta... eu...

– Atire de perto – ele disse, olhando para ela com um sorriso torto – e tente não errar.

Ele a puxou e deu-lhe um beijo, sentido e quente, ignorando o fato de que estavam em público e que ele estava destruindo o pouco de reputação que ela tinha. Não importava, afinal, em algumas horas todos poderiam estar mortos.

Vendo aquilo, Goku se aproximou de Chichi, que tinha Gohan seguro numa mão e o rifle de Toma na outra, prestes a entrar na carroça que a levaria para a casa, fora de West Sayan. Ele a olhou nos olhos, pegou seu rosto com as mãos e disse:

– Me espere. Eu irei te buscar.

Disse isso e a beijou, fazendo o pequeno Gohan tapar os olhos com uma das mãos.

– Eu esperarei. – ela disse – mas nenhum bandido vai se aproximar daquela casa sem acabar furado por mim.

Ela sorriu e entrou na carroça, juntamente com Bulma. Ele ficou observandoo grupo se afastando pela estrada, enquanto Vegeta virou-se cruzou os braços e fechou a cara, como se estivesse aborrecido.

– Bem, Kakarotto. Agora vamos nos preparar para o que vem por aí.

Goku olhou o horizonte, onde o sol se punha e disse:

– Vai ser uma longa noite.

As horas se arrastaram, mas eles permaneceram mobilizados, escondidos em cada ponto da cidade, prontos para agir quando a hora chegasse. Homens adormeceram encostados em seus rifles, segurando seus revólveres, apoiados uns nos outros. Eles apenas esperavam, como sentenciados, a fatídica hora do amanhecer.

E pouco depois das seis da manhã daquela madrugada bem fria, o bando de Freeza se aproximou da cidade, como uma matilha de hienas, rindo e antecipando algo como o que havia acontecido em Vegetown. Ele, como não era idiota, vinha quase à retaguarda, mandando os mais ousados e estúpidos à frente, prontos para serem mortos como escudos, se encontrassem alguma resistência.

De repente, se ouviu um tiro solitário e um dos homens que vinha no primeiro pelotão caiu, morto, diante dos seus perplexos companheiros. Um segundo tiro, e outro homem caiu morto. Os homens pararam, porque não havia ninguém visível, quem quer que estivesse atirando, estava muito bem escondido.

– Freeza! – a voz de Goku, que estava escondido dos olhos do bando, ecoou pelo vale por um instante longo e ele prosseguiu – eu tenho algo que o interessa, e troco a paz da nossa cidade por elas. Mas venha à frente para que eu possa vê-lo.

Os homens, parados em seus cavalos, esperaram olhando para trás, então abriram caminho para ele, que veio em seu cavalo, num passo lento até a frente do bando, dizendo, com sua voz arrastada:

– Se é a mulher, pode ficar, ou melhor, não adianta escondê-la. Vou acha-la e cortar aquele pescoço traidor quando estiver acabando com a sua cidade.

– Não, não é mulher nenhuma. – Goku disse, dando uma risada. – é algo que acho que para você vale mais. Foi custoso reuni-las, mas eu as ofereço a você se concordar ir embora – Goku apareceu, de pé, na entrada da cidade, encarando tranquilo e sem medo o bando. Seu torso estava escondido num poncho de inverno e ele tinha uma sacola numa das mãos. Tirou uma esfera da sacola e ergueu-a, mostrando-a ao bando:

– As esferas do desejo são suas se der meia volta e for embora de West Sayan. Porque se você entrar na nossa cidade, eu juro que não sairá vivo!

Notas:

Sim, a partir de agora é guerra. Matar ou morrer!

Vegeta promete se entregar no fim de tudo. É um ato de grande coragem, não acham? Mas como vai ficar a Bulma?

As esferas são uma isca. Será esse o melhor plano? O que acham? Vocês, no lugar do Goku, arriscariam tudo assim?

E a citação desse capítulo (no original do latim "si vis pacem para bellum") é a frase sobre guerra e paz mais citada no mundo, sabiam? E eu nunca ia imaginar que o General que a disse tinha VEGETIUS como nome.

O próximo capítulo se chama "Truques de pistoleiro" e é a batalha decisiva por West Sayan.


	47. Chapter 46 - Truques de pistoleiro

**Capítulo 46 – Truques de Pistoleiro**

" _Às vezes os mortos são mais úteis que os vivos"_

(Por um punhado de dólares, dir. Sergio Leone, 1964)

A esfera do desejo, fechada na mão de Goku, refletiu a luz do sol por um instante e Freeza ficou olhando para o objeto, do alto do seu cavalo. Era uma boa oferta, mas ele não tinha certeza se queria fazer aquele tipo de acordo. Olhou para a cidade. As casas todas pareciam desertas, as portas fechadas, a não ser a da delegacia vazia, que tinha a porta aberta, ninguém à vista a não ser o xerife, que encarava o bandido com uma expressão neutra, entre séria e simpática.

\- Como eu vou saber que não é um truque?

\- Vê mais alguém? - Perguntou Goku. – Vou fazer uma coisa – ele desatou o cinto e o deixou cair no chão, com revólveres e cartucheiras – estou desarmado! Tenho as esferas na mão, você sabe a descrição. Nappa disse a você como elas eram... Elas estão neste saco na minha mão. Se se aproximar, posso mostrá-las a você. Mas desça do cavalo e venha até aqui, desarmado como eu estou.

Freeza olhou para os homens e tomou sua decisão. Lentamente, ele tirou seu cinturão e deixou sobre o lombo do cavalo, para espanto dos homens que estavam mais próximos, então, foi andando até onde Goku estava. Seus olhos procuraram pela cidade e ele pôde perceber que havia homens escondidos por ali. Seria difícil para ele escapar se tentasse algum truque ali. Mas ele tinha seus trunfos, e sabia disso.

Ele se viu frente a frente com o xerife de West Sayan pela segunda vez. Era um homem muito mais alto que ele, a pele bronzeada e o rosto escanhoado fazendo com que parecesse jovem como de fato ainda era. Os olhos pretos, sérios. Ele olhou de relance para o chão. Os revolveres dele estavam lá, e o poncho era muito curto para esconder outro par. Os dois se encararam por um instante e ele disse:

\- Me dê as esferas.

O outro estendeu o saco e ele olhou. Estavam ali, sete esferas, com a que ele mostrara antes, dentro de uma sacola. O tesouro de Bardock e dos Namek, que ele ouvira falar e vira desenhos quando era criança, no meio do espólio da tribo Namek que seu pai dizimara. Sonhara com a lenda daquelas esferas por toda vida, e, agora, elas vinham parar na sua mão assim, com esforço mínimo. E ele ainda podia trair e matar o xerife.

\- Feito – ele disse, e começou a se afastar, andando de costas.

Goku o encarava, com as mãos na cintura, ar de desafio e uma tranquilidade de quem parecia ter um às na manga, diferente de Freeza, que ia andando vagaroso e era contemplado por seus homens, em dúvida sobre o que fazer. Mas aquilo era um teatro, um truque de pistoleiro. Quando estava a dez passos de Goku, ele pôs a mão às suas costas e retirou ele mesmo seu ás da manga: sua terceira pistola. A minúscula pistola _oneshot_ que ele tinha desde criança, dada por seu pai. Sabendo da falta de precisão dela, mirou no peito largo de Goku e atirou, acertando o rapaz no centro do peito.

Ele abriu seu sorriso mau que durou apenas até Goku dizer, rindo:

\- Eu sabia que você ia trair a gente... VEGETA!

Freeza viu pelo canto do olho quando Vegeta se ergueu, de trás de um barril e atirou com a mão esquerda contra ele, que se desviou por um triz de uma bala que riscou o vazio. No tempo em que Vegeta puxou o cão da arma para trás e Goku pegou seu cinturão no chão, correndo para o mesmo abrigo em que Vegeta estava, Freeza correu na direção de seus homens, em ziguezague. Goku desatou algo atrás do poncho e uma chapa grossa de ferro caiu no chão na frente do barril atrás do qual ele se escondeu.

\- Boa ideia, Vegeta essa da chapa de ferro.

\- Se uma moeda para um tiro no coração, uma chapa de ferro grossa protege o peito todo. Sabia que ele ia usar a oneshot.

\- Ele realmente não mirou na cabeça, ainda bem.

\- Aquela pistolinha ridícula dele não tem alcance e nem precisão. Ele teria que estar na distância certa para atirar, nem à queima roupa nem muito longe, ele nunca miraria na cabeça porque sabe que iria errar... e eu perdi ele por pouco, merda!

\- Calma, - disse Goku terminando de afivelar o cinto e pegando as pistolas – está só começando, a gente sabia que podia dar errado esse truque. – ele completou, com a voz visivelmente empolgada – mas nós temos outros, não temos?

Freeza alcançou seu cavalo e gritou, jogando as esferas no seu bornal e pegando seu cinturão:

\- Estão esperando o quê? Ataquem, seus molóides! – ele disse, já se preparando para montar.

\- Atacar quem? A cidade está va...

POW! – um tiro derrubou o homem que retrucava, e Freeza subiu no seu cavalo, gritando aos homens que invadissem a cidade, rápido.

Os cavalos avançaram alguns metros quando, de repente, uma corda que estava oculta na areia do chão de esticou, na altura do peito dos animais, fazendo com que eles parassem e alguns recuassem, criando uma confusão entre os bandidos. Na varanda do Saloon, Yamcha amarrou o nó que manteria aquela corda esticada e correu pela lateral do prédio, onde se via mais uma série de amarrações: todo perímetro de West Sayan, pelos fundos das casas, estava cercado por cordas, os homens de Freeza haviam acabado de perder mais uma vantagem: se quisessem entrar na cidade, teriam que apear ou desfazer os nós das cordas, expondo-se aos pistoleiros abrigados pela cidade.

Freeza sequer subiu no cavalo, correndo abaixado no meio da confusão, evitando ser atingido pelos tiros que vinham de todos os lados. Ele olhou para a sacola em suas mãos e pensou: "em último caso, fujo com elas". Um homem, ao vê-lo correndo, se empolgou e saiu do seu abrigo, tentando atirar nele. Um grande engano, porque ele reagiu rápido e atirou no peito do homem, que caiu emborcado no chão.

Ele catou as munições do homem e, como bom lagarto que era, procurou um abrigo para tentar virar o jogo.

Na fazenda de Toma, Chichi ouviu o primeiro tiro. Ela estava na escada que levava à varanda, junto com Chirai e Bulma, as três armadas, prontas para proteger a casa. Chichi olhou para Bulma e disse:

\- Agora eles estão distraídos. Pode ir e fazer sua parte.

Ela assentiu silenciosamente, entregou o revólver a Chirai e foi até os fundos da casa, recapitulando o que deveria fazer e dizer. Se tudo desse certo, eles logo estariam em vantagem. Videl e Gohan, no meio de outras crianças, a viram passando e o menino sussurrou:

\- Cadê a arma dela? Queria já ser adulto! Eu quero um revolver para entrar no combate!

\- Você não pode – sussurrou a menina – quer acabar morto?

\- O senhor Piccolo disse que sou corajoso. – ele lamentou – e eu gostaria de poder provar que sou.

\- Deixe de bobagem – disse Videl, que foi para junto das meninas para brincar. Gohan olhou para o lado. Havia um quarto com a porta aberta. Ele foi até lá dentro e viu uma janela que ele conseguiu abrir. Silenciosamente, o menino se esgueirou e começou a andar na direção do celeiro, que pretendia contornar para evitar o olhar certamente atento da sua mãe. Dali ele pretendia se esgueirar pelo mato até a estrada, e então correr para a cidade. Mas algo que ele viu o fez parar no mesmo lugar e olhar para o alto.

O céu se cobria de nuvens negras, como se uma tempestade estivesse se formando. Raios começavam a pipocar e trovões começaram a soar como estrondos bem atrás da casa de Toma. Gohan, sendo apenas um menino, fez aquilo que qualquer garoto faria no seu lugar: correu até a frente da casa e gritou pela mãe, que abriu os braços e o recebeu, dizendo que estava tudo bem.

Ainda não seria dessa vez que o pequeno filho de Goku demonstraria sua coragem e valor.

Na cidade, o tiroteio prosseguia: Mesmo que os homens de Freeza já estivessem bem desfalcados porque alguns haviam sido derrubados e outros haviam fugido sem a menor cerimônia, alguns conseguiram entrar na cidade, esgueirando-se por baixo da corda em alguns pontos e o combate se equilibrou, porque muitos dos homens de West Sayan eram inexperientes, fazendeiros, mineiros, pequenos comerciantes. Nenhum tinha a habilidade de Goku ou de Vegeta, exceto, talvez, Kuririn.

Ele estava escondido na antiga estrebaria Kame, mas sua munição estava no fim. Havia derrubado três homens que tentaram entrar ali para desalojá-lo de seu lugar. De repente, ele a viu: Lazúli, ela corria na direção da estrebaria, abaixada, esquivando-se com grande habilidade da zona de tiro. Ela entrou por baixo e foi até onde ele estava escondido dizendo:

\- Eu trouxe munição. De onde eu estava, vi que você tinha dado muitos tiros... eu derrubei dois caras – ela disse, com orgulho.

\- Eu três – ele respondeu, carregando o revólver. De repente, um homem apareceu num vão da porta, uma arma apontada para ele. Mas um estrondo soou e o homem caiu para trás, o rosto enegrecido pelo tiro rápido dado pela garota, que disse:

\- Empatou.

Kuririn riu e disse:

\- Vamos começar a contar juntos, ok?

\- Feito – ela sorriu, e os dois avançaram para frente da estrebaria, escondendo-se atrás de caixas, para observar a movimentação do lado de fora.

Goku e Vegeta ainda estavam atrás do barril, derrubando homens que tentavam avançar, agora portando tochas. Havia 5 homens caídos no meio da praça, e suas tochas ardiam inutilmente, caídas no chão. Se alguma atingisse um telhado na cidade, seria o caos.

\- Consegue vê-lo em algum lugar, Vegeta?

\- Não... aquele sujeito é como aquele lagarto nojento que ele tem tatuado no peito... sabe se esconder. Talvez tenhamos que ir no encalço dele quando isso acabar... ele é especialista em fugir.

Goku atirou em outro homem, que tentava correr em direção ao _saloon_ com uma tocha.

\- Com esse são 23. Quantos mais você acha que tem?

\- Eu contei uns 50. Mas os que ficaram, devem ser os mais sangrentos. Fique esperto, Kakarotto.

De repente, eles viram a nuvem preta no céu, os trovões e um vento estranhamente quente. Vegeta sorriu e disse:

\- Parece que é exatamente como o Namek descreveu... – ele pensou em Bulma. Confiava demais na mulher, e desejava vê-la quando aquilo tudo acabasse. De repente, ele se curvou, crispado de dor e disse:

\- Ka... Kakarotto... meu braço ferido...

Ele segurava o braço direito com o esquerdo, aparentando uma dor terrível. Seu revólver caiu no chão. Mas subitamente, como veio, a dor foi embora. E não apenas ela, mas o desconforto no braço de tiro desapareceu de uma vez. Vegeta sorriu e disse:

\- Começou. Ela fez a parte dela...

Ele se abaixou, e com um sorriso selvagem pegou a sua arma com a mão direita e um olhar decidido. Ele estava de volta.

Atrás da casa de Toma, Bulma olhava fascinada, não acreditando no que via. A serpente alada Porunga Shenlong dava voltas no céu, colorindo as nuvens a sua volta enquanto ela o olhava, fascinada.

\- Que pena que só eu estou vendo isso... – ela disse, de boca aberta.

\- Você já fez dois pedidos. Qual é o terceiro?

\- É o meu pedido! – ela disse – o que eu desejo.

\- Você já teve dois desejos.

\- Eu sei, eu sei... mas esse... esse é o _meu_ desejo, entende?

\- Diga qual é!

E ela disse.

De alguma maneira, um homem havia passado por trás da campina e havia decidido fugir na direção da mina de cobre, achando que se achasse uma casa com pessoas refugiadas, poderia assalta-la e obter alguma vantagem, acreditando que sua arma bastaria para intimidar ou mesmo matar qualquer morador resistente.

Era um sujeito que se achava muito esperto e tinha certeza de que o grande plano de Freeza havia acabado de fazer água, com tantos do bando caindo como mosca e o chefe entocado em algum canto da cidade com dois ou três idiotas. Bastava para ele achar uma casa, um cofre... talvez uma mulher para sequestrar e passar a noite.

Ele se aproximou da casa de Toma, no momento em que a tempestade que parecera se formar começava a se dissipar sem explicação alguma. Ficou alguns segundos olhando para o céu embasbacado quando viu a silhueta de uma casa numa colina. Subiu evitando a estrada e viu, quando se aproximou, o vulto da ex-mulher do chefe na varanda. Chirai.

Subitamente, pensou que talvez, se tudo aquilo não acabasse em desastre, o chefe lhe desse uma recompensa se a levasse. Ele se aproximou, com a arma em punho, e se preparava para invadir a varanda quando uma mulher furiosa de cabelos negros saiu de trás de uma pilastra portando um rifle e atirou contra ele.

Ele caiu, com um grande buraco no peito e a boca aberta, murmurando incoerências. Chichi ficou parada, o rifle fumegando, olhando para o homem enquanto ele morria. Ela trocou um breve olhar com Chirai e disse:

\- Parece que eu me tornei uma delinquente, Chirai.

\- Não. Você está apenas protegendo quem ama...

\- E os outros inocentes. Venha, vamos cobrir o corpo para que as crianças não vejam. E esconder essa arma, porque não quero nenhuma criança correndo perigo aqui.

Gohan espiou pela fresta e viu sua mãe e a outra moça cobrindo o corpo do homem. Então percebeu que o lugar dele era mesmo ali.

Vegeta e Goku perceberam que os tiros haviam arrefecido. Agora o território da cidade seria disputado centímetro a centímetro, com quem conseguisse manter mais homens vivos.

Enquanto isso, na estrebaria, Kuririn ouviu um barulho nos fundos e foi verificar, dizendo a Lazúli:

\- Preste atenção na praça... você tem melhor pontaria que eu.

A moça riu. Ele não conseguia acreditar que estava flertando com ela no meio do tiroteio.

De repente, por causa de sua distração, ele foi atacado por um homem muito maior cuja munição havia acabado, fazendo com que ele tentasse invadir uma das construções mais próximas com uma faca na mão, na tentativa de conseguir munição. Kuririn era forte e entrou numa luta corporal com ele, conseguindo chutar a faca da mão dele, que, no entanto, agarrou Kuririn pelo pescoço e o esganava. Lazúli estava longe demais para ouvir a briga. Ele começava a ficar sufocado.

De repente, um som metálico se fez ouvir e o aperto na garganta de Kuririn desapareceu, o homem desabou inconsciente e ele se virou para ter uma grande surpresa.

\- Senhor Kame?

O velho estava de pé, segurando uma pá de juntar feno, com uma expressão irritada.

\- Estou de volta. Espero que ninguém tenha bagunçado meu curral na minha ausência! Ainda sou dono dessa joça.

\- Mas o senhor estava... estava...

\- Agora eu estou vivo – disse o velho, pegando a arma sem munição na cartucheira do homem – tem umas balas para me arrumar?

Yamcha e Piccolo estavam próximos à praça, escondidos atrás de caixas, observando a movimentação. Sabiam que eles teriam mais liberdade para se mover que os homens de Freeza, reduzidos agora a menos de 20. Mas Piccolo observava com preocupação um ajuntamento quase imperceptível de homens, que se escondiam atrás de um carroção parado perto do saloon.

\- Vê aquilo? – ele disse para Yamcha – eles parecem estar tramando algo.

\- Sabe o que a gente faz numa hora dessas? – perguntou Yamcha, rindo para Piccolo.

\- O quê?

\- Tira as pedras de cima dos insetos... – ele tinha uma laçada pronta, atirou, laçando um pino da trava do carroção, que ele puxou de repente, fazendo-o rolar até o meio da praça. Cinco homens assustados começaram a correr, e Piccolo atirou, derrubando, um, dois, três. Quando ia atirar no quarto, ele parou. E olhou na direção de Yamcha. O barulho dos tiros dele havia acobertado um único tiro, fatal, que o atingiu no meio do peito.

\- Piccolo! – gritou Yamcha, correndo abaixado até onde o homem estava, e arrastando-o para trás de um amontoado de caixões, bem na porta da funerária que pertencia ao Namek.

\- Calma, cara – ele disse – a gente vai dar um jeito...

\- Parece... – sussurrou Piccolo – que eu não vou conseguir ensinar piano ao pequeno... Gohan. Espero que vocês me enterrem direito.

Os olhos do índio Namek miraram o vazio e suas pupilas se dilataram, mostrando que ele morrera. Yamcha fechou os olhos dele e pegou sua arma. Era hora de se preparar para fazer mais que boas laçadas. Ele olhou para a direção de onde partira o tiro e o viu. De repente, gritou:

\- GOKU! Freeza está do lado do Saloon! Atrás de um barril de uísque!

Um estampido seco e um som de vazamento pôde ser ouvido. Lápis, o rapaz colocado no campanário que já havia abatido vários homens, atirou, mas como seu ângulo era ruim, acabou acertando o barril, que começou a vazar. Yamcha viu um homem correndo na direção da igreja com uma tocha, e percebeu o desastre que poderia ser se ele colocasse fogo na igreja. Ele saiu de seu esconderijo e atirou duas vezes, atingindo o sujeito, que caiu.

Mas, exposto, ele também foi atingido no joelho, e caiu gritando de dor. Não havia sido um tiro fatal, mas ele estava agora vulnerável, caído no meio da praça. Freeza saiu de seu esconderijo, protegido por outro homem, que segurava uma mesa do saloon na direção de onde viera o tiro, os dois abaixados atrás daquela segurança. Os homens escondidos nas casas e lojas da parte central tinham pouca ou nenhuma munição. Mas ele tinha planos para acabar com o atirador do campanário.

Para isso, usaria Yamcha como distração. Ele chegou diante do rapaz e disse, parecendo sarcástico:

\- Achou que laçaria alguma coisa aqui, meu jovem?

Yamcha segurava o joelho, suando. Sabia que não conseguiria correr, estava condenado. Ele não disse nada, apenas fechou os olhos esperando o tiro fatal.

\- Não, Freeza – Goku saiu de trás do barril onde estava escondido, apontando diretamente para o outro e disse:

\- Não faça nada com ele, maldito. Daqui eu sei que eu não erro.

\- Hohoho, xerife. Duas vezes eu te acertei e você continua vivo – disse Freeza, com a arma ainda apontada para a cabeça de Yamcha – e parece que temos um impasse aqui... se eu puder sair da cidade com as esferas eu poupo seu amigo.

\- Você perdeu, Freeza – disse Goku – aquelas esferas são falsas, réplicas feitas por um habilidoso Namek... dessa vez foi você quem foi enganado.

De repente, Vegeta também se ergueu, e seu ângulo era ruim para acertar Freeza, mas ele pensou apenas em tirá-lo da segurança de ter apenas o revólver de Goku apontado para ele, e atirou no homem que segurava a mesa, que caiu.

\- Lápis – gritou Vegeta – Freeza está no meio da praça!

Freeza correu, com medo de ser atingido pelo atirador de elite, e gritou:

\- Onde está você, seu idiota?

Um homem veio correndo de trás do saloon, e ele tinha uma banana de dinamite com um pavio longo, que queimava relativamente rápido. Enquanto Freeza se escondia novamente, o homem correu até o meio da praça, e sua intenção de atirar a dinamite contra o campanário da igreja ficou subitamente clara.

Foi quando uma figura alta e escurecida pelos longos cabelos pretos, correu pela praça ao encontro do homem e o agarrou. O homem gritou apavorado quando foi tirado do chão:

\- Seu louco, quer matar a nós dois?

\- Já morri uma vez, não dói nada – disse o outro – mas dessa vez vai ser só você.

Ele atirou o homem, que gritou, para dentro da delegacia e correu muito rápido para longe. O homem não conseguiu sair a tempo: menos de dois segundos depois, a delegacia explodiu com um estrondo, as paredes estourando e espalhando cascalhos e pedras até o outro lado da praça. Goku estava parado, com os olhos vidrados diante do homem que havia corrido até ele e parara, ofegante, com os braços paralelos ao corpo e um brilho feral nos olhos pretos, tão cínicos e zombeteiros quanto ele se lembrava.

\- Desculpe, maninho... eu sei que você é um xerife, mas a minha vida toda eu sempre quis explodir uma delegacia! – disse Raditz, com um sorriso selvagem no rosto.

Notas:

Não é à toa que esse capítulo se chama "truques de pistoleiro"... Freeza, que se achava muito esperto, foi enganado não apenas uma, mas duas vezes. Não são só os bandidos que são espertos, né?

Eu dei dicas sutis para vocês que as esferas eram falsas desde o outro capítulo. Juntas, elas não brilham como as reais. Piccolo era um Namek e, além de saber da lenda, tinha uma réplica das esferas. Esferas falsas foram usadas também no Dragon Ball original, lembram?

O outro grande truque é uma citação ao filme "Por um punhado de dólares", e é por isso que Goku usa um poncho curto, exatamente como o Clint Eastwood na cena do duelo desse filme... se você viu "De volta para o futuro 2" vai lembrar que essa cena aparece e é muito importante também nesse filme.

A pistola "oneshot" eu tirei de uma fonte bastante improvável: o programa de TV "Trato Feito" (no original, Pawn Stars). Num episódio o Rick recebe um sujeito que tenta vender "um revólver antigo de brinquedo", que, depois, ele descobre ser na verdade uma pistola calibre 22 de tiro único do século XIX, que foi produzida por pouco tempo e era imprecisa e perigosa. O especialista em arma explicou que no velho oeste costumavam dar esse tipo de arma para pessoas (até crianças) que estavam aprendendo a atirar. Daí eu pensei nela como a primeira arma do Freeza.

Os três desejos foram feitos! E alguém tem ideia do que a Bulma desejou?

A citação desse capítulo é do mesmo filme de onde saiu a cena do truque do pistoleiro. Em um determinado momento o pistoleiro está juntando os corpos dos sujeitos que ele matou para conseguir a recompensa e diz essa pérola. Depois das atuações dos agora não mais mortos Senhor Kame e Raditz, não podemos dizer que os mortos não são de grande ajuda!

O próximo capítulo se chama "O fim e o princípio". Mas ainda não é o fim da história, que tem mais 4 capítulos para terminar.


	48. Chapter 47 - O fim e o princípio

**Capítulo 47 – O fim e o princípio**

" _Que seu primeiro dia no inferno dure dez mil anos e seja o mais curto deles"_

 **(Stephen King – Lobos de Calla – A Torre Negra, volume V)**

Goku, mesmo tendo percorrido toda a jornada atrás das esferas, mesmo sabendo, desde o início, que era aquele o resultado desejado, observava, maravilhado, o rosto do irmão revivido em sua frente. O rapaz tinha o mesmo sorriso de sempre e nenhuma marca do enforcamento que o matara. Era como se ele jamais houvesse sido enforcado. Vegeta, mesmo tendo acabado de ter seu pedido atendido e de estar com o braço de tiro curado, sentia algo muito parecido.

Raditz então cruzou os braços e disse:

\- Vocês dois não vão dizer nada?

O barulho de um tiro os interrompeu. Yamcha, mesmo caído no chão, acabara de errar um tiro contra um homem que saíra do _saloon_ , achando que ele viria na direção deles, mas o sujeito simplesmente correu seu parar até a corda, passou por baixo dela e subiu num cavalo, em disparada, aproveitando a confusão. Os três homens olharam para o laçador, que disse:

\- Eles estão todos no saloon agora. Todos os que sobraram. E para aquele estar fugindo, sua munição está no fim.

\- Vamos desentocar os nossos homens e cercar o _saloon_ – disse Vegeta – agora vamos negociar. Você tem que ter alguma coisa além de corpos para apresentar para o Hitto, Kakarotto.

\- Ok. – Goku respondeu – mas antes preciso fazer uma coisa.

Ele foi até o lugar onde ele estava escondido com Vegeta e trouxe um cinturão, que estendeu para o irmão.

\- Sua arma e sua faca – ele disse – estavam comigo desde...

Ele foi interrompido pelo forte abraço de urso de Raditz, que disse:

\- Tinha que ser você para fazer isso, meu irmão, tinha que ser você, Kakarotto.

Vegeta saiu empurrando os dois e disse:

\- Vamos, vamos, larguem de bobagem, depois que matarmos Freeza vocês dois matam a saudade.

Raditz riu e disse:

\- Gostei de te ver também, Vegeta.

Eles iam para a porta do _saloon_ quando Yamcha disse:

\- Um de vocês, me ajude aqui! Eu não consigo me levantar.

Os três olharam para o rapaz ferido, com uma bala provavelmente alojada logo acima do joelho e Raditz se aproximou, e estendeu a mão para ele, dizendo:

\- Eu te pegaria no colo, mas você não é uma garota.

\- Eu só preciso mesmo de apoio para caminhar.

\- Meu irmão não é ótimo? Me traz de volta da morte quando não tem nenhuma garota na cidade e ainda tenho que andar agarrado com um cara.

Yamcha riu e disse:

\- Só por isso, quando eu reabrir meu negócio, você vai ter um belo desconto...

Atrás do _saloon_ , depois de fugir na confusão que se seguiu ao seu breve diálogo com Goku, Freeza avaliava as suas poucas opções: do seu bando de 50 homens, ele sabia que restavam entre 7 e 10, contando ele; a dinamite com a qual eles pretendiam explodir a linha do trem havia sido roubada por um cretino traidor, que, como muitos, havia fugido e, a única banana de dinamite que ele guardara por segurança no seu bornal havia sido gasta inutilmente na tentativa de explodir a igreja.

Ele achara que invadir West Sayan seria fácil como havia sido o saque a Vegetown, mas, pelo jeito, subestimara a estratégia dos sujeitos. Ele havia sido enganado, e não gostava disso. Normalmente, era ele que passava os outros para trás. Olhou para a corda, amarrada entre o saloon e a construção ao lado e sentiu raiva. Truques tão simples, tão tolos, e ele agora estava acuado quase sem opções. Bastara cercar a cidade com cordas na altura do peito dos cavalos para que eles não pudessem entrar. Tinha enfrentado muitas cidades antes, essa era a primeira que o enfrentara.

Não iria entrar no _saloon_ e se juntar àqueles derrotados incompetentes, iria fugir. Avaliou as opções: não havia como voltar à estrada pela cidade, cheia de inimigos, mas ele precisava alcançar alguma montaria. Esgueirar-se pela campina até a estrada que levava ao cemitério e à mina de cobre era uma opção, mas ele duvidava que conseguisse um cavalo naquelas bandas. Sua munição estava no fim, ele precisava chegar ao seu próprio cavalo: no seu bornal de sela ele ainda tinha uma caixa de munição e poderia sair dali em relativa segurança.

Só havia um caminho: a campina. Ele se abaixou, esgueirando-se pelo mato alto, bem a tempo de ver que os homens da cidade, avisados pelo xerife de que não havia perigo, saíam dos seus esconderijos e iam tomando a praça. Sua raiva cresceu. Tinha sido derrotado por um bando de trabalhadores braçais, alguns sujos, barrigudos. Mas ele voltaria e reduziria aquela cidade a pó.

De repente, ele, andando pelo mato, na direção da entrada da cidade, teve seu caminho subitamente interrompido por um índio. Ele era alto, tinha ombros largos e a pele morena, as laterais da cabeça raspadas num corte moicano. E o olhava com fúria nos olhos pretos quando disse:

\- Saia dessa campina, sujeito imundo. Esse é o solo sagrado onde foi derramado sangue inocente. Você não é digno de pisar aqui!

Freeza assustou-se, mas percebeu que ele estava desarmado, apesar da coragem. Lentamente, pegou sua arma e se preparou para atirar no pele vermelha. Nenhum índio falava com ele naquele tom.

Goku demorou alguns minutos apenas para organizar com Vegeta e Raditz uma forma de negociarem a rendição dos homens de Freeza que ainda restavam. Eles três estavam à frente do _saloon_ , em pé e armados; Yamcha, sentado num caixote por causa da condição de sua perna ferida, observava uma das laterais, enquanto Lápis, que descera do campanário, observava a outra e Kuririn, Senhor Kame e Lazuli, fechavam o cerco indo para trás do saloon. Não chegaram a ver Freeza, que havia corrido minutos antes para a campina, por pura questão de tempo.

Diante do _saloon_ , Goku gritou:

\- Aqueles que quiserem se entregar e sair dessa com vida são bem-vindos aqui do lado de fora. Garantimos que vocês terão um julgamento justo. Os demais, preparem-se para lutar porque ainda temos munição. E não tentem sair pelos fundos, tem gente lá também.

Um a um, os homens que restavam do bando foram saindo, de mãos para o alto. Vegeta e Raditz tiravam suas armas e os amarravam. Raditz ainda fazia graça:

\- Desculpe a ausência das algemas, elas estavam na delegacia que eu explodi por acidente...

No fim, eram oito homens, que eles amarram com a mesma corda que havia sido esticada para impedir a passagem dos cavalos. Quando estavam amarrando o último deles três estampidos secos soaram na campina, e Goku disse a Lápis:

\- Termine aqui, por favor.

Ele, Vegeta e Raditz correram até os fundos do saloon, mas o senhor Kame disse:

\- Também ouvimos o tiro, foi dentro do mato da campina.

Embrenhar-se naquele mato seria arriscado, e eles foram beirando a borda do matagal até que viram a silhueta de Freeza. Ele estava parado, revólver em punho, olhando para os lados como que procurando alguma coisa. Os três apontaram suas armas para ele e Goku disse:

\- Acabou, Freeza. Saia do mato e venha!

Raditz olhou para o irmão como quem dizia "como assim, acabou?" ele queria mesmo entregar o lagarto para o maldito diabo careca enforcar, deixando-os fora de toda diversão?

Freeza olhou para eles, assustado. Ele havia gasto suas últimas balas atirando no índio que aparecera diante dele, mas o pele vermelha desaparecera, aparentemente ileso, mesmo depois dos três tiros à queima-roupa. Ele olhou para os três rapazes, sabendo que não tinha mais muitas alternativas. Mas ele viu um cavalo selado adiante, a metros de onde estava, e correu até ele.

Subiu na sela, sabendo que tinha os três no seu encalço e nenhuma munição, mas ele era um especialista em fugas e sobrevivências, e, se hoje estava derrotado, amanhã poderia se reerguer. Dessa vez sequer ferido estava.

Goku correu o mais rápido que pôde e alcançou Kihoho, que estava na estrebaria. Raditz e Vegeta pegaram cavalos dos que estavam soltos pela cidade, depois da confusão com os bandidos, e os três foram em perseguição a Freeza, que cavalgava pela estrada pensando nas suas alternativas, que eram cada vez menores com aqueles três no seu encalço.

O sol ia subindo no céu, mostrando que estava cada vez mais perto do meio-dia, e ao longe se ouvia o apito do primeiro trem que chegaria a West Sayan em breve. Freeza corria pela estrada que conhecia tão bem, onde assaltara tantas diligências e matara tantos homens quando, ao fazer uma curva, ele viu uma pessoa parada no meio da estrada.

Novamente o maldito índio.

Seu cavalo empinou e ele, que não conhecia aquele animal, caiu no chão apenas para ver que não havia índio nenhum na estrada, mas o cavalo seguiu desembestado sem que ele pudesse alcançá-lo, e ele ficou, de repente, caído no meio da estrada desarmado, sabendo que era finalmente o fim, porque ouvia o tropel dos cavalos do xerife e dos outros chegando.

Ergueu as mãos, ainda sentado no chão, tentando se mostrar indefeso e desarmado e viu aonde estava. Uma curva da estrada que por muitos anos havia sido chamada de "Curva da Pedra Lisa", mas desde uma tragédia, vinte e seis anos antes, recebera o nome de "Curva das Cruzes". Era a primeira vez que ele parara naquele lugar desde o dia em que assassinara Bardock desarmado e deixara órfãos os dois homens que apareceram na curva um instante depois.

Ele olhou para Raditz, espantado. Como ele havia revivido?

O outro olhou para ele, rindo, e tirou o revólver do cinturão sem desmontar do cavalo. Ficou andando em círculos em volta de Freeza, apontando para ele, como um gato brincando com a presa antes de matá-la.

\- Espantado, chefe? – perguntou Raditz, rindo – afinal, você foi prestigiar meu enforcamento... eu me lembro perfeitamente que a última coisa que eu vi antes da corda quebrar meu pobre pescoço foi sua cara nojenta rindo para mim do meio da multidão... mas meu irmãozinho conseguiu me trazer de volta com aquelas esferas pelas quais você matou meu pai, sabia? E aqui estou eu, pensando se vou atirar em você ou te sangrar com a minha faca.

\- Raditz, não! – era a voz de Goku, que parara Kihoho e olhava para Freeza do alto da sela, sério. O irmão o encarou, e a Vegeta, que acabava de chegar na curva e disse:

\- Como assim não, Kakarotto? Foi para isso que nos preparamos, para vingar nossos pais. Como vamos pegar esse desgraçado e simplesmente entregar para o Hitto?

\- Porque se o matarmos assim, desarmado, nós nos igualamos a ele – disse Goku. – a forca é um destino justo e nos mantém limpos.

\- Eu não me importo de me sujar no sangue dele – gritou Raditz – ele matou nossa mãe, nosso pai e sabe Deus quantos mais ele deixou órfãos, Kakarotto.

Goku desmontou da sela e ia caminhando na direção de Freeza quando percebeu o gesto. Freeza tinha algo na bota, provavelmente uma faca, e rapidamente, aproveitando a posição, tentou sacá-la para lançar contra ele.

E foi o último gesto do velho lagarto, porque tanto Goku quanto Raditz e Vegeta atiraram quando ele expôs a faca, sendo mais rápidos que ele. Freeza abriu a boca num esgar de espanto e a faca, que teria sido arremessada contra Goku, caiu de sua mão, e ele então caiu de lado na estrada, na curva das cruzes, exatamente onde começara a história da orfandade dos dois irmãos. No fim, seu último pensamento, embotado pela dor dos múltiplos ferimentos, foi apenas "eu deveria ter atirado nesses três quando eram apenas crianças".

Os três homens ficaram contemplando o homem morto um longo tempo. A seu modo, cada um dos três o havia jurado de morte e, no fim, um tiro de cada um o matara. Raditz olhou para o irmão, que contemplava entristecido o corpo inerte do inimigo e disse:

\- Como eu te disse uma vez: você é muito bonzinho, Kakarotto.

O trem apitou na última curva e o maquinista estranhou a estação completamente vazia. Normalmente quando um trem chegava a uma cidade, mesmo com uma hora de atraso, como aquele, havia uma festa na estação e todas as pessoas da cidade apareciam para saudar o progresso e a civilização na forma da grande locomotiva de metal que vinha pela cidade soltando fumaça.

Mas em West Sayan, esperavam-no apenas o prefeito Kaioh, o chefe da estação, que trabalhava ali desde as obras e se chamava Satan e um assistente gorducho de olhar aparvalhado, Buu. Nenhuma bandinha de música e nenhum ajuntamento de curiosos.

O prefeito Kaioh disse ao chefe de operações do trem, que saltou assim que a locomotiva parou:

\- Olha, meu jovem, aqui tem as chaves da cidade, bem-vindo e tudo mais. Mas não repare, tivemos um baita problema essa manhã, sabe? O tal do Freeza invadiu a cidade.

\- Freeza? – perguntou o homem, assustado – e o senhor está assim, tranquilo?

\- Ah, nossos meninos cuidaram de tudo, não foi, Satan?

\- Sim, prefeito, agora parece que está tudo bem.

\- Mas o xerife mandou que eu recebesse o xerife regional, parece que ele veio nesse trem, confere?

\- Sim, sim... acho que ele está descendo agora, - disse o chefe de operações, ainda espantado com a tranquilidade do velho. – é aquele ali.

\- Ah! Perfeito!

Hitto desceu do trem acompanhado de um séquito de oficiais e vários agentes de Nova Sadala, porque levara a sério o chamado de Goku. Havia policiais com vários níveis de experiência, todos querendo entrar no combate contra os homens de Freeza, mas o prefeito Kaioh disse, a ele, sorridente:

\- Bom, eu acho que o senhor chegou um pouquinho tarde, mas pode ir lá na cidade conferir... os meninos deram conta perfeitamente bem, sabe?

\- Meninos?

\- Sim, os meninos do xerife. Parece que eles mataram o tal do Freeza.

Na praça de Nova Sadala, Raditz contava os corpos, conforme ele e Vegeta os enfileiravam:

\- Vinte e sete. Esse é dos nossos ou dos deles?

\- Dos deles, só quatro dos nossos morreram.

\- Caramba, então vocês foram eficientes, hein?

\- Eu fui. O plano foi quase todo meu, embora o Kakarotto tenha ajudado bastante.

\- Sim, senhor estrategista.

\- E o palhaço engomadinho que levou um tiro no joelho teve a boa ideia de cercar a cidade com cordas.

\- Isso realmente funciona?

\- Quando o cavalo vê um obstáculo na altura do seu peito, ele recua, instinto. Claro que eles poderiam ter cortado a corda, mas começamos a atirar logo neles, para que não tivessem tempo de pensar nisso.

\- E isso parece ideia sua!

Vegeta apenas deu seu sorriso presunçoso. Ele se ergueu de repente, deixando o último corpo de lado. Bulma voltava para a cidade, junto com Chichi e todas as outras mulheres, velhos e crianças que Goku havia ido buscar, avisando que tudo acabara bem. Ela correu até ele e o beijou, jogando os braços em volta de seu pescoço, para escândalo do resto das mulheres da cidade. Bulma não ligou. Já era mal falada mesmo.

Quando se separaram ela começou a dizer:

\- Vegeta, preciso te contar uma coisa...

Foram interrompidos pela chegada dos homens do xerife regional, que entravam na cidade a pé, pela rua lateral que vinha da estação, com o prefeito Kaioh contando a Hitto os detalhes na sua versão:

\- Então, os meninos cercaram a cidade com cordas, para que os cavalos não passassem, e parece que deu certo, mas agora temos um bocado de cavalos errantes aí pela cidade, e, veja bem, meu filho, não queríamos que isso acontecesse, mas um bocado dos bandidos morreu, mas, se eles ficassem iam fazer com a gente aquilo que fizeram em Vegetown, e, meu Deus, imagina que horror...

Hitto vinha andando pacientemente, ouvindo a incessante cantilena do prefeito quando viu Goku e correu até ele, despedindo-se brevemente do outro. Eles se encararam brevemente, sérios, e então, Hitto sorriu e apertou a mão dele:

\- Você o derrotou!

\- Não. A cidade inteira o derrotou! Tivemos sorte de saber que ele viria com alguma antecedência.

\- Algum espião ou delator?

\- Gostaria de preservar a minha fonte, ela não é uma criminosa! – disse Goku, sério, completando – infelizmente, tivemos baixas também. Quatro dos nossos morreram, e um deles era um grande amigo...

Ele viu que Hitto parava, de repente, encarando Raditz. Ele andou até o rapaz, incrédulo, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma, e, no mesmo instante, foi reconhecido por Vegeta, que estava de pé ao lado do outro, mas não desviou, se escondeu ou tentou fugir.

\- Mas... – ele disse, olhando para Raditz – como você...?

\- Como voltei dos mortos? Acredite, foi por meio de magia, e eu não fui o único!

\- Mas você... eu deveria prender você!

\- Pelo quê? Já fui enforcado por meus crimes uma vez e o senhor sabe muito bem que um homem não pode ser enforcado duas vezes...

Hitto ficou mudo. Aquilo era demais para sua mente puramente racional. Ele então olhou para Vegeta, que ficou ereto, esperando a voz de prisão que acreditava que viria e então, Hitto disse:

\- Eu o conheço de algum lugar, não conheço?

Vegeta abriu a boca, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra e Hitto seguiu:

\- Já esteve em Nova Sadala?

\- Algumas vezes.

\- Deve ser isso – o homem seguiu para perto de Goku e Bulma disse baixinho, quando ele se afastou:

\- Foi o meu pedido – Vegeta a encarou, espantado – que todas as acusações contra você fossem apagadas e esquecidas... eu passei pelo seu cartaz de procurado ali atrás e seu rosto sumiu dele. Você agora é um homem livre.

Ele sorriu para ela, e, pela primeira vez, seu sorriso não era presunçoso nem cínico, nem um meio sorriso ou um sorriso de canto. Era um sorriso feliz.

Goku explicou tudo que acontecera, enquanto levava Hitto por entre os corpos, explicando que nenhum homem havia sido executado ou morto quando não representava nenhuma ameaça, e que ele tinha dado a Freeza todas as chances de se entregar antes da sua última tentativa de reação. Finalmente, chegaram diante do corpo de Freeza, que Hitto olhou sem muita emoção. Nunca o havia visto, mal tinha certeza se ele se parecia com os cartazes, muito vagos, que o anunciavam como procurado. Por isso, chamou um jovem do seu destacamento e disse:

\- Você, que disse que o reconheceria se o visse novamente... é ele?

O rapaz devia ter uns dezoito anos, era alto e tinha os ombros largos e olhos cinzentos e frios que miraram o rosto morto de Freeza por algum tempo antes dele dizer:

\- Sim, é ele. Eu me lembro de ter visto quando ele recebeu a tocha no rosto e ganhou essa marca de queimadura.

O oficial agradeceu e continuou conversando com Goku. Queria saber como o irmão dele voltara da morte. O rapaz, então, foi andando até Raditz e Vegeta e parou diante do primeiro, que o olhou sem reconhece-lo. O jovem então disse:

\- Quase seis anos atrás você deu um cavalo e algum dinheiro para um menino de doze anos, quando acabou com o bando de Freeza.

O rosto de Raditz se iluminou em reconhecimento e ele disse:

\- Você é aquele garoto, o Jiren? Nunca esqueci seu nome! – ele surpreendeu o rapaz ao abraçá-lo e o garoto disse:

\- Vermod me ajudou muito, mas como percebeu que eu atirava muito bem, me fez deixar o circo e me alistou na academia de polícia. Eu acabei de me formar.

\- É bom se ter amigos policiais quando se quer andar na linha.

Yamcha saía do consultório do doutor Karin, depois dele tirar a bala do seu joelho e colocar uma tala. Ele disse que se o rapaz cuidasse da ferida, nada de complicado iria acontecer. Mas deu a ele um par de muletas. Yamcha viu Bulma ao lado de Vegeta e suspirou. Ele sabia quando a havia perdido, mas precisava por um ponto final de verdade antes de seguir em frente, e foi andando até ela, que o olhou com espanto.

\- Yamcha... você está bem?

\- O doutor Karin tirou a bala. Com sorte, eu não vou mancar pelo resto da vida – ele sorriu – mas eu queria te dizer que vou assinar os papéis e te entregar.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Há quatro anos ele a embromava para assinar o divórcio. Ele então olhou para Vegeta e disse:

\- Cuide dessa garota.

Ele saiu pela praça, até o seu bordel, onde atirou-se no sofá. Maron, de volta à cidade depois de se refugiar com todas as outras na casa de Toma, estava lá, e se aproximou dele, hesitante.

\- Está tudo bem?

Ele olhou para ela, sorriu e disse:

\- Tudo. Eu só quero ficar um pouco só. Acho que vai me fazer bem.

Na praça, Gohan olhava o corpo do seu amigo Piccolo, inconsolável. Sua mãe estava ao seu lado, entristecida, porque ela mesma aprendera a apreciar a amizade do Namek. De repente, Raditz se aproximou dos dois e se apresentou:

\- Você deve ser a Chichi – ele disse – eu a vi junto do meu irmão.

Ela arregalou os olhos:

\- Você é o irmão do Goku? O que...?

\- Eu mesmo. Fui enforcado e voltei. – ele riu – mas eu não me lembro de quase nada do outro mundo, então não adianta me perguntar... esse é meu sobrinho?

Gohan se escondeu atrás da saia da mãe e Raditz se abaixou, para ficar na altura dos olhos do menino, e disse:

\- Tudo bem com você, colega?

O menino não respondeu e Chichi disse apenas:

\- Ele está triste por causa da morte do senhor Piccolo. Eles eram amigos. Raditz olhou para o corpo de Piccolo e sussurrou para o menino:

\- Ei, sabe aquele mapa que o seu pai tem? Acho que eu vou pega-lo emprestado...

O menino o olhou, incrédulo:

\- Para quê?

\- A princípio por dinheiro e mulheres... mas acho que vou pedir também para trazer seu amigo de volta.

\- Você pode fazer isso?

Ele se levantou, olhando para o menino, que agora o olhava atento e disse:

\- Se um sujeito sem merecimento algum como eu teve uma segunda chance... qualquer um pode ter.

Ele se despediu brevemente de Chichi e Gohan e foi na direção de Maron, que olhava os estragos no Saloon. Alguns vidros quebrados e um barril de uísque perdido. Ela suspirou. Aquela vida não era para ela. Estava com 25 anos e sentia falta de quando era apenas uma dançarina exótica. De repente, ouviu a voz grossa atrás de si:

\- Precisa de alguma ajuda, moça?

\- Preciso, preciso de alguém que me devolva a vida que eu tinha antes, em Nova Sadala, antes daquela cobra nojenta me expulsar do Palácio da Serpente!

Ele a olhou, e de repente, a reconheceu. Ela era quase uma menina, naquela época, mas ele se lembrava perfeitamente de ter-lhe roubado as poucas jóias. Pobre garota.

\- Você foi expulsa de lá por Hime, não foi? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

\- Fui. Ela me ameaçou dizendo que tinha caso com um bandido.

\- Pff – ele disse, rindo – aquele cara não era de nada, até enforcado foi.

\- Sei... mas o fato é que acabei enterrada aqui. E quando a dona do saloon morreu, eu passei a trabalhar dobrado. Não nasci para isso. As gorjetas aqui são medonhas.

\- Sabe, eu acho que você ainda tem um corpo e um rosto que parariam o Palácio da Serpente – ele sorriu, charmoso – e Hime se aposentou.

\- Jura? – ela o olhou, incrédula – então eu volto no primeiro trem para Nova Sadala!

\- Mas já? Pensei que pudesse passar a noite com um herói que ajudou a libertar a cidade, em sinal de gratidão.

\- Moço, eu não sou prostituta – ela empertigou-se – sou uma dançarina.

\- Tudo bem, porque eu estou liso e não posso mesmo pagar. Mas se quiser mostrar sua gratidão – ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, pegando uma mecha do cabelo azul. Maron sentiu um arrepio. Ele era grande, forte, bonito e sedutor. – te garanto que você vai ter uma ótima última noite em West Sayan. Te dou tempo para decidir.

Ele se virou rindo e foi andando na direção onde estava o irmão. Ia pedir dinheiro emprestado a ele, porque afinal, voltara da morte sem um único dólar no bolso. Nem tudo era ruim em estar morto. Não precisar de dinheiro era de fato, ótimo.

Mas antes que ele chegasse até o irmão, ele o viu erguer a cabeça ao ouvir um relincho, e o rosto do xerife se iluminou. Ao sol da tarde de outono, uma égua de crina dourada vinha cavalgando pela estrada que levava ao cemitério num galope rápido e decidido. Goku deu um grito e o animal veio até ele, roçando o focinho no seu rosto e bufando alegremente quando chegou onde ele estava. O xerife, como um menino, ria e chorava fazendo festa na sua égua, sua Nuvem, que como Raditz, voltara da morte.

Raditz sorriu e seu coração se encheu de ternura. Seu irmão era, na sua visão, um dos melhores homens desse mundo.

Notas:

E Freeza, agora, é apenas história. Tombou na curva das cruzes, dirão as canções que farão sobre a derrota do velho lagarto. Pensei muito para dar o fim que eu achava apropriado pro monstrengo. No fim, um tiro de cada desafeto me pareceu mais justo.

A quem interessar possa, o índio, obviamente, era o fantasma do Tenshin. Não podia deixa-lo fora dessa diversão, mesmo mortinho da silva. Sobrenatural de Almeida me ajudou nessa (Sobrenatural de Almeida é um personagem de Nelson Rodrigues para fenômenos inexplicáveis)

A praga que é a citação desse capítulo é maravilhosa, um ditado dos pistoleiros de Calla, do quinto livro da série "A Torre Negra", que me inspirou nessa saga.

E, finalmente, nossa Nuvem voltou. E agora, o que Goku vai fazer com Kihoho?

West Sayan ainda não acabou. O próximo capítulo se chama "Em tempos de paz"

Parabéns para quem adivinhou o pedido da Bulma.


	49. Capítulo 48 - Em tempos de paz

**Capítulo 48 – Em tempos de paz**

" _Finalmente livre, ele pensou. Grande Deus Todo-Poderoso, estou livre finalmente. Então eu acredito que isso é redenção. E isso é bom, não é? Muito bom, de fato. "_

(Stephen King, A Torre Negra, A Torre Negra, Vol. III)

Não houve descanso depois da derrota de Freeza para os moradores de West Sayan. Com o único agente funerário da cidade morto, foi complicado enterrar todos os mortos, mas se fez uma grande vala comum para o bando de Freeza, e lá foram enterrados, sem nome e sem choro, os corpos de todos os bandidos que haviam morrido no ataque, menos o de Freeza, cujo corpo foi levado para Nova Sadala. Hitto queria mostrar a seus superiores que um dos xerifes subordinados a ele dera fim ao mais mal afamado bandido daquela região.

Os mortos da cidade, no entanto, receberam toda a atenção possível, embora todos quatro fossem homens sem família, Piccolo e três trabalhadores da mina. Mas Goku procurou saber seus nomes e mandou que o coveiro os escrevesse nas lápides.

– Eles vão sair levantando igual aqueles de hoje? – perguntou o coveiro – se tivesse sido à noite, eu teria morrido de medo...

– Bem – disse Goku – eu não sei. Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não... tudo depende do meu irmão. Agora me dê licença que tenho ainda muita coisa para resolver.

O coveiro ficou olhando o xerife se afastando e disse:

– Depende do irmão? Eu, hein. Será que esse sujeito, além de não morrer, ainda tem algum irmão bruxo?

Goku correu até onde estava Hitto que estava prestes a embarcar no trem, que voltaria ainda aquele dia a Nova Sadala, e o levou até a estação.

– E Suno, como está? – perguntou Goku, por pura falta de assunto.

– Bem. Teve mais duas meninas.

– Duas? Mas como pode, ela estava grávida da primeira ainda outro dia...?

– São gêmeas, Goku – Hitto riu – dois bebês de uma vez! Duas lindas menininhas de cabelos vermelhos como a mãe.

– Bem, pelos menos elas não são carecas que nem você...

O outro riu. O xerife de West Sayan continuava com sua ingenuidade de criança. Um aperto de mão e eles se despediram. Hitto sentou-se ao lado do jovem Jiren e, quando o trem partiu, ainda disse:

– Dizem que ele é rápido. Eu já vi você atirando, acho que você é ainda mais rápido... embora seja considerado ilegal esse tipo de disputa entre homens da lei, seria interessante vê-los disputando.

O jovem olhou pela janela, o homem de cabelos pretos se afastando na direção da cidade e disse:

– Haverá alguma oportunidade no futuro, Xerife.

O sol se punha e Vegeta olhava para o Oeste. Era seu primeiro anoitecer como um homem livre, e parecia que aquilo enchia de luz seu futuro, embora ele não soubesse fazer outra coisa senão roubar e atirar. De repente, Bulma se juntou a ele, novamente usando roupas femininas e um chapeuzinho colocado de forma coquete, de lado em sua cabeça graciosa.

– Desistiu de se vestir de homem? – ele a provocou, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

Ela apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e deu um suspiro longo, dizendo depois:

– Talvez eu sinta um pouco de saudades do conforto de usar calças compridas.

– Você está bem cheirosa...

– Nada que um banho e roupas limpas não façam – ela sorriu – você podia fazer o mesmo... na minha casa.

– Eu não te agradeci por ter aberto mão de seu pedido por mim.

Ela o encarou e então disse:

– Mas eu não abri mão de nada, Vegeta. Lembra que Goku disse que eu podia pedir o que eu quisesse? Então... eu pedi o que eu mais queria. Você.

Ele deu um sorriso de canto e ia puxá-la para um beijo quando uma voz disse bem atrás deles:

– Vegeta, Bulma! Oi!

Vegeta virou-se, praticamente rosnando e disse:

– O que você quer, Kakarotto?

Goku coçou a cabeça, sem jeito e disse:

– Sabe o que é? A Chichi quando fica feliz gosta de cozinhar feito uma dona de restaurante, e ela pediu para chamar os dois para jantarem lá em casa.

– Obrigada, Goku – sorriu Bulma – muito gentil da sua parte e, principalmente, da de Chichi;

– É. Mas tem mais uma coisa... você vai precisar de trabalho, né, Vegeta?

– Por que a pergunta?

– Ora, porque agora que vai casar com a Bulma não vai mais poder ficar assaltando por aí, eu não quero ter que te prender...

– Verdade – resmungou Vegeta.

– Então... Kuririn não quer mais ser meu assistente, ele foi chamado para trabalhar como supervisor na mina de cobre, o anterior foi embora na época que o exército estava aqui. Ele só estava esperando que eu voltasse.

– E o que eu tenho com isso?

– Ah, Vegeta, você entendeu – Goku entregou a ele a estrela de assistente e disse – você atira bem, eu não vou encontrar ninguém melhor nessa cidade. – ele virou as costas e foi andando – Preciso ir ajudar a Chichi. E tomar um banho, estou com um fedor de três dias...

– Eu não disse se aceito!

– Você começa amanhã. O salário é bom, Kuririn nunca reclamou.

Vegeta e Bulma se encararam e ele disse:

– Eu vou ser assistente desse verme?

– Bom, ele vai segurar seu temperamento ruim...

– Ei, eu não tenho...

Bulma o beijou e calou sua boca. Não queria que ele soubesse que Goku havia perguntado a ela primeiro se ele aceitaria.

A sala de Goku seria pequena para todo mundo que foi chamado, então ele conseguiu uma mesa enorme e levou para o quintal, Maron cedeu cadeiras do saloon, e ficou rindo com cada piadinha que Raditz fazia conforme ia e voltava para pegar 5 ou 6 cadeiras de uma vez. Quando pegou a última leva, ele disse:

– Dois barris de cerveja, pagos pelo meu irmão, obviamente. E um que ele não pediu, mas juro que eu preciso, de uísque.

– Fale com Yajirobe, eu vou embora amanhã...

Raditz suspirou e disse:

– Creio que eu também... já pensou na minha proposta?

Ela se aproximou e disse:

– Você é atraente, mas eu mal o conheço... não sei se...

Raditz a puxou e seus braços fortes a envolveram, segurando-a junto ao peito, e ele a beijou da única forma que sabia fazê-lo: com força e fome. Quando se separaram, ela o olhava, trêmula e ele disse:

– Agora conhece. Que tal?

– Depois da festa – ela sussurrou – meu quarto é o terceiro lá em cima...

– Temos tempo antes, boneca... e eu preciso de um banho.

Ele a segurou no colo sem dar a ela chance de protestar e subiu correndo. Bateu a porta do quarto e o saloon ficou em silêncio. Yajirobe veio da cozinha arrastando os pés e resmungou:

– Eu acho bom o Goku pagar pela cerveja... não vamos abrir o _saloon_ e isso vai dar um prejuízo danado. – ele olhou para as escadas e disse – sujeito folgado. E ele pensa que eu não me lembro bem dele me assaltando antigamente, hunf! Maron que prepare um banho para ele. E esse mamute que leve o barril de uísque.

Ele pegou dois barris de cerveja e foi levando lentamente para o quintal de Goku.

Chirai ajudava Chichi na cozinha. Ela usava roupas novas, dadas por Chichi e se encantava com as graças do pequeno Gohan, que falava pelos cotovelos, sentado à mesa da cozinha. Depois que Raditz garantira que iria atrás das esferas, o pequeno se conformara e decidira que esperaria seu amigo adulto voltar. Logo ele estaria aprendendo piano, era o que ele dizia a Chirai.

– Por que não ficar, Chirai? – perguntou Chichi, observando o assado no forno, depois de remexer uma panela grande de caldo de abóbora – você seria bem tratada aqui.

– Preciso ir para um lugar onde eu realmente esqueça os últimos anos que vivi. Aquele traste me convenceu a vender a fazenda, e eu ainda tenho o pouco dinheiro que consegui roubar quando fugi, aliás, roubar nada, ele que me roubou a vida quando eu o salvei da morte – ela disse, com a voz trêmula.

Chirai havia cuspido no rosto do cadáver de Freeza mais cedo. Aquilo a libertara profundamente. Mas ela sentia medo do que viria a seguir.

– Mas recomeçar onde não se conhece ninguém?

– Acredite, já fiz isso uma vez na minha vida... só não sei para onde irei, Nova Sadala ou Oozaru, ou mesmo Porto Feroz. Posso conseguir emprego como criada, sempre fui boa em serviços de casa.

– Ou você pode comprar seu próprio negócio! – disse Goku, chegando a cozinha de banho tomado e tentando remexer nas panelas, tomando tapas na mão de Chichi – ai Chichi! É sério, eu estou com fome!

– Espere como todo mundo! – ela disse, ralhando com ele que fez uma careta e disse:

– CHIRAI! – ela o encarou espantada e ele disse – O Hitto me disse que havia uma recompensa de cinco mil dólares para quem desse informações sobre o Freeza. – ele tirou um papel do bolso e disse – essa é uma ordem de pagamento endossada para ser retirada – ele leu, com um pouco de dificuldade – no ban-co de cré-di-to de Por-to Fe-roz. É isso. Você nos ajudou com a tal informação, e ele emitiu essa ordem de pagamento.

– Por que não em Nova Sadala? – ela perguntou, olhando para o cheque.

– Eu sei lá – ele disse alegremente – pode ir de trem, é a última parada antes de Nova Sadala. A gente paga a sua passagem, se não tiver dinheiro.

– Não, tudo bem, eu dou um jeito. – ela sorriu – cinco mil mesmo, Goku?

– Em notas de cem! É bastante dinheiro. – ele disse, alegremente.

– Viu? – disse Chichi – sua sorte sempre pode mudar.

Chirai sorriu, estava radiante. Poderia finalmente por uma pedra sobre seu passado.

O jantar, no quintal de Goku, com vista para a campina, foi memorável e maravilhoso. Havia muitos queijos dados pelo pai de Chichi, assados e outros pratos, não só feitos por ela, mas por outras pessoas da cidade que haviam chegado para contribuir e muitos doces, que a mãe de Bulma trouxera muito feliz em estar ajudando.

A cerveja animava os homens, mas Raditz colocara o barril de uísque ao seu lado, e bebia animado, dizendo:

– Se eu tivesse um violão aqui, cantaria para todos!

Goku foi até dentro de sua casa e trouxe um violão, que entregou para o irmão.

– Estava entre as coisas que eu trouxe de Nova Sadala quando...

O irmão deu nele seu abraço de urso e começou a dedilhar, procurando a melhor afinação. Então ficou de pé, apoiando o instrumento em sua coxa antes de cantar:

 _I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

 _I find it very, very easy to be true  
I find myself alone when each day's through  
Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

 _As sure as night is dark and day is light  
I keep you on my mind both day and night  
And happiness I've known proves that it's right  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

Ele cantava olhando furtivamente para Maron, que ria-se feito boba. Eles haviam sido os últimos a chegar ao jantar, entre risadas e cochichos. Goku olhou para Vegeta e disse:

– Não sei... meu irmão interessado na Maron? Eu sempre a achei meio fútil.

– Não se preocupe com ele, já o vi cantar essa música para umas vinte mulheres daqui até Nova Sadala, passando por todas as cidades que você possa imaginar. Isso não vai impedi-lo de amanhã subir num cavalo e ir embora como se nunca a tivesse conhecido.

Goku olhou para os dois e pensou que, no fundo, precisava conhecer melhor o seu irmão. Depois de algum tempo, sentou-se ao lado de Yamcha, que olhava para a campina, pensativo. À luz da lua e dos lampiões de querosene que iluminavam a mesa larga, a campina era uma vastidão escura e misteriosa. Que para ele sempre lembraria Tenshin, que andava por ela fosse dia ou noite, sem medo, como se enxergasse no escuro. Yamcha olhou para Goku e disse:

– Foi uma pena a morte dos dois. Não poderíamos trazê-los de volta como você fez ao seu irmão?

– Poderíamos, se eu não houvesse prometido a Tenshin jamais fazer isso. – disse Goku – ele me pediu, muito antes de tudo, para que se ele morresse, eu não pensasse em revivê-lo. Talvez tenha a ver com a religião dele... ou porque muita gente na cidade hostilizou ele e a Lunch.

– E não faria sentido trazer Lunch de volta sem ele – disse o outro.

– O que foi feito da barraca dele?

– Uns dias depois que ele e ela se foram, um menino apareceu aqui, enrolou as coisas todas e levou, no lombo de um cavalo.

– Alguém da tribo?

– Parece que era um filho de Tenshin. Nascido bem antes dele vir para cá.

– Que coisa, ele jamais nos disse que era pai.

– Tenshin era cheio de mistérios. Há quem diga que o viu caminhando pela campina, nas noites de lua cheia... dizem que ele aparece, para protege-la de maus caçadores.

– Sério? – Goku disse isso sem saber porquê pensou nos três tiros que Freeza desperdiçara na campina e que haviam denunciado a eles sua posição. Seria possível?

De repente ele olhou na direção da campina e viu, ou julgou ver, um vulto alto parado no meio do mato da campina, uma silhueta escura que ele julgou olhar na sua direção. Ainda apertou os olhos, mas o vulto desapareceu, assim como surgira. Goku lembrou-se que prometera a Tenshin soltar Kihoho e prometeu a si mesmo que no dia seguinte tiraria o cavalo do cercado e o deixaria correr livre. E não pensou mais naquilo, porque Chichi o chamou perguntando se ele queria uma sobremesa.

Mas em algum lugar nos campos infinitos dos ancestrais, uma alma sorriu.

Era tarde quando deitaram-se. Chirai estava dormindo no quarto de Gohan, até o dia seguinte, quando partiria no trem, e Goku e Chichi deitaram-se juntos, cansados, mas muito conscientes da saudade que sentiam um do outro. Quando deitou-se e a puxou por cima dele, nua, ela suspirou e disse:

– Promete que não fará mais isso? Não vai mais me abandonar aqui, sozinha e com medo?

Ele olhou para ela. No último ano, tinha estado muito ausente. Agora que caminhavam para os últimos meses ele apenas queria estar ali e não pensar em mais nada, então, apenas disse:

– Eu andei muito mais de cinco mil milhas pensando apenas no momento em que pudesse estar em casa de novo... então nada me tira daqui.

Ele então virou-a na cama e debruçou-se sobre ela, cobrindo a sua boca num longo beijo.

Enquanto isso, Maron e Raditz não faziam muito silêncio no quarto dela no saloon. De repente Yajirobe bateu três vezes na parede e disse:

– Parem com isso, tem gente aqui querendo dormir!

Um breve silêncio se seguiu antes da voz de Raditz responder:

– Vá dormir na cozinha, gorducho!

As risadinhas e gemidos continuaram e Yajirobe desceu, com sua camisolona e seu travesseiro, para tentar cochilar atrás do balcão. Infelizmente, eles tinham hóspedes e não havia como ocupar nenhum quarto. Ele ainda parou diante do quarto de Piccolo, fechado e hesitou um instante antes de continuar, dizendo:

– Eu, hein, melhor não mexer com o espírito desses índios. Eu tenho certeza de que o outro anda por aí, assustando as pessoas na campina... vai que o careca resolve aparecer para mim...

E, finalmente, na casa de Bulma ela e Vegeta, deitados na cama conversavam, abraçados, depois de um ato de amor intenso e livre. Ele disse:

– Eu nunca imaginei, depois da vida que tive, que um dia teria uma mulher para abraçar e chamar de minha...

– E filhos – ela perguntou – estão nos seus planos?

Ele refletiu um instante e disse:

– Nunca pensei nisso. Mas com você, lógico que quero.

– Eu sempre achei que eu tinha algum problema, sabe? Eu... estive casada por tanto tempo com Yamcha, tirando, é claro tirando o tempo em que ele esteve sumido e eu pensei que estava viúva, eu jamais engravidei. Já havia até me conformado, achando que a maternidade não era para mim.

Ele a olhou de lado, desconfiado, antes de perguntar:

– Por que está dizendo isso?

– Porque acho que eu estou grávida – ela disse num sussurro quase inaudível, cheia de medo da reação dele.

Mas ele a puxou e a abraçou apertado, cobrindo seus lábios num longo beijo, antes de dizer:

– Mal posso esperar para ver o rosto do meu filho.

Ela sorriu e disse:

– E se for uma menina?

– Espero que ela se pareça contigo. Essa minha testa alta não ficaria bem num rosto feminino.

Eles tornaram a se beijar e, naquela noite, os três meninos que Freeza deixara órfãos 26 anos antes puderam, finalmente, dormir todos o sono dos justos.

O Trem apitou pela primeira vez, conclamando os passageiros a entrarem. Maron tinha os olhos inchados de chorar, Mas Raditz punha as malas dela uma a uma no vagão, quando ela disse:

– Mas... mas você não vem, grandalhão?

– Não, não mesmo – ele sorriu – eu te disse que era uma despedida apenas... não te pedi para ter esperanças comigo.

Ela fungou e disse:

– Eu me apeguei a você, vou ficar com o coração partido.

– Apenas até o primeiro ricaço pôr um colar caro em seu pescoço – ele sorriu – e eu já vivi essa história antes e o coração que ficou partido foi o meu, pequena azuladinha. Mas você encheu de alegria a noite de um homem que voltou da morte e não é qualquer uma que pode dizer isso. – ele disse e deu um beijo de leve em sua boca.

Ela subiu no trem e ainda disse:

– Promete que me visita, se um dia for a Nova Sadala?

– Nunca mais pretendo voltar a Nova Sadala – ele disse – eu fui enforcado naquela cidade, para mim, ela tem o cheiro da morte... mas, querendo o destino, nossos caminhos podem se cruzar de novo.

Ela entrou no trem correndo, e não olhou mais para trás. Chirai subiu logo atrás dela, cumprimentando Chichi e Goku e agradecendo a tudo, antes de dizer:

– Eu escrevo, Chichi! Mande lembranças ao pequeno Gohan quando ele voltar da escola!

O trem começou a mexer lentamente suas rodas, que foram acelerando conforme ele se afastava da estação. De repente, Raditz viu a cabeleira azul de Maron aparecendo numa janela e ela acenou para ele uma única vez, antes do comboio desaparecer numa curva.

Ele suspirou. Ela era adorável. Mas não era para ele, afinal, como os tempos de paz também não eram e o faziam se sentir inquieto e louco para partir. Goku se aproximou dele e perguntou:

– Tem certeza que não quer se estabelecer aqui, irmão?

Raditz botou o chapéu na cabeça e deu seu melhor sorriso maldoso antes de dizer:

– Não, irmão... cidades como West Sayan são pacatas. Merecem um pouco de ordem e paz.

– Então por que não fica?

– Porque homens como eu são do tipo que só causam confusão em tempos de paz...

Notas:

Quase acabei a fic exatamente neste capítulo, mas achei que havia ainda umas pontinhas soltas para acertar. E temos dois capítulos adiante apenas para isso.

O que eu mais queria, quando comecei West Sayan, era justiça para os três órfãos que Freeza deixou. E esse é o propósito de toda a história: dizer que a justiça é possível, mesmo que por vias tortuosas. Que os justos e bons podem ser recompensados.

Sobre isto e exatamente isto é a citação do capítulo, de um dos derradeiros momentos da série "A Torre Negra'.

No próximo capítulo, um viajante deixa a cidade dizendo "Até breve, West Sayan!"


	50. Caítulo 49 - Até um dia, West Sayan!

**Capítulo 49 – Até um dia, West Sayan!**

" _No final, o vento leva tudo, não é? E porque não? Por que outro? Se a doçura de nossas vidas não partisse, não haveria doçura"._

 **(Stephen King – O vento através da fechadura)**

* * *

O trem apitou como um suspiro aliviado quando chegou a Porto Feroz. Os últimos raios de sol de uma tarde um pouco fria para outubro tingiam de dourado a plataforma da estação e o Grande Rio Sadala, à beira do qual a cidade se erguia. Chirai se despediu polidamente de Maron, que seguiria no Trem, e desceu na estação.

Sozinha novamente.

Parecia que esse seria sempre o seu destino: muito pequena, ela havia sido uma refugiada da guerra civil; então, se perdeu dos seus pais naturais e acabou sendo adotada por um casal que, infelizmente, era idoso, e, aos 16 anos acabara casada com um fazendeiro apenas para não morrer de fome. E como ele morrera de febre pouco mais de dez anos depois, ela se vira viúva com uma fazenda, que ela burramente perdera por conta de sua ligação com Freeza. Felizmente não tivera filhos com nenhum dos dois.

Ela não tinha muito ali consigo além dos 100 dólares que a família de Goku dera a ela e a ordem de pagamento, muito bem guardada num bolso interno escondido no vestido que Chichi gentilmente dera a ela: apenas uma outra muda de roupa numa pequena valise e a recomendação de que prestasse atenção porque as ruas da cidade eram perigosas para uma mulher sozinha.

Quando saiu da estação, Chirai percebeu que estava escurecendo bem rápido, os homens que acendiam os lampiões já corriam pelas ruas com suas longas tochas, acendendo os bicos de gás, mas nem toda cidade estava bem iluminada. Ela precisava achar um lugar para passar a noite, e Goku dissera que próximo à estação havia hospedarias, mas a vizinhança era um pouco violenta.

Andando devagar, cautelosa, ela quase sentia o coração bater no peito. Ela tinha que achar um lugar para passar a noite onde pudesse deixar sua ordem de pagamento a salvo, ou poderia ser roubada. A ordem estava nominal e ela tinha seus documentos – conseguira leva-los quando abandonara Freeza – mas ainda assim um pressentimento ruim a assaltava.

De repente, ela se viu numa rua estreita e pensou em dar meia-volta, pois ela terminava no rio e não havia sinal de nenhuma hospedaria por perto. Foi quando ela sentiu uma mão segurar sua cintura e algo gelado e duro encostar em seu pescoço. Engoliu o grito. Não queria ser degolada.

\- O que tem aí para nós, boneca? – uma voz anasalada sussurrou no seu ouvido. Ela pode sentir o hálito podre do homem que a emitia e seu estômago se revirou.

\- Eu tenho... – ela sussurrou – tenho cem... cem dólares!

Uma terceira mão agarrou sua coxa e outro homem disse:

\- Não era desse tipo de riqueza que falávamos... mas vamos ter prazer de ficar com o dinheiro quando terminarmos a festinha com você...

Em sua mente ela gritou de desespero. Era o fim, aqueles dois homens, não muito diferentes de muitos que ela fora obrigada a conviver nos últimos meses mas que a haviam respeitado apenas porque tinham medo de Freeza, iriam estupra-la, roubá-la e era provável que acabasse morta e jogada no rio. Ela fechou os olhos com nojo quando o homem que a segurava pela coxa aproximou o rosto dela e fez menção de lamber o seu pescoço.

E então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Ela sentiu os dois apertos se afrouxarem de repente e apenas ouviu um "croc" surdo, como o barulho de nozes se quebrando. Permaneceu de olhos fechados, cheia de medo por um momento, pensando que, como um predador maior que espanta os menores, ela não estivesse sendo salva para cair na mão de bandidos ainda piores... ou de uma gangue rival à daqueles.

Mas tudo que aconteceu foi sentir uma mão enorme e quente pousar no seu ombro e uma voz pausada e grave perguntar:

\- Eles te machucaram, moça?

Ela se virou para ver o maior homem que já havia visto diante dela. Ele não apenas era alto, mas era largo, uma parede morena de músculos, com uma pequena cicatriz no rosto e uns olhos esverdeados muito gentis, que a olhava com uma preocupação que parecia sincera, enquanto os dois homens que a haviam atacado jaziam esparramados como bonecos atrás dele. Ela engoliu em seco antes de dizer:

\- Eu... eles não conseguiram fazer nada.

\- Ainda bem – ele disse. – Por isso que não confio nos policiais daqui – ele cuspiu no rosto de um dos bandidos – nunca aparecem quando um tipo desses importuna uma moça! Não devia andar por aqui, senhorita. É perigoso. -

\- Eu procurava lugar para passar a noite. Quem sabe uns dias...

O homem abriu um sorriso.

\- Fique na minha pensão!

\- Você tem uma pensão?

\- Hospedaria e bar. – ele disse – me deixe levar sua mala – ele pegou, gentilmente, a mala das mãos dela e apontou um lugar adiante, onde havia um sobrado iluminado – é pequena mas bem decente... e eu não vou deixar ninguém abusar da senhorita.

Ele tinha um jeito bronco de andar e falar, mas Chirai se sentiu segura na mesma hora. Quando chegaram, ele chamou o cozinheiro:

\- Lemo! Traga um prato para a moça aqui. Aqueles trastes lá da Rua Baixa tentaram assalta-la.

O cozinheiro, que era magro e aparentava ser um pouco idoso apareceu no balcão e disse:

\- Pode ser o do dia?

\- Pode – disse Chirai, sem saber direito o que responder.

\- Não, Lemo – disse o homem, abrindo um sorriso – traga o especial para ela. E é por minha conta, moça. Pra te refazer do susto – ele acenou com a cabeça e deu um sorriso bronco, meio tímido, quando Chirai o encarou. Ela então sorriu e disse:

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- Broly – ele respondeu. – e a senhorita?

\- Não precisa ser tão formal – ela disse – pode me chamar de Chirai.

\- Chirai – ele sorriu.

Maron chegou à estação de Nova Sadala lotada de malas e percebeu que havia sido um erro trazer toda sua bagagem se não sabia como carregá-la. Suspirou e sentou sobre uma das malas, fazendo um levantamento mental: tinha 800 dólares guardados com muito esforço e muitas roupas de show que usara no saloon e antes, quando era uma corista famosa. Com sorte, ela conseguiria uma colocação, e, se tivesse mais sorte ainda, não precisaria vender nenhuma das suas ricas roupas, mas, se não conseguisse entrar para um cabaré de luxo, talvez tivesse que ir se livrando das roupas aos poucos. Era sempre melhor vender as roupas do que o próprio corpo.

Precisava de um carregador e um coche e ir até o Palácio da Serpente... com sorte, ela conseguiria uma vaga no coro, ainda era tão bonita quanto há seis anos, quando partira. Ela se levantou, resignada, e deu um suspiro profundo. Não parecia tão fácil agora, estando ali, onde sempre queria estar, retomar o lugar que achava que poderia merecer. E quando levantou os olhos, um milagre simplesmente aconteceu.

Havia um príncipe diante dela. Não, não era literalmente um príncipe... era um militar. Ele não era muito alto, tinha estatura mediana, um corpo esguio dentro de um fardamento de gala completo, cujos botões prateados reluziam. Seu rosto era fino, os traços delicados, com sobrancelhas espessas sobre os olhos escuros e um cabelo preto, arrepiado apesar do corte militar e um bico-de-viúva que destacava ainda mais a mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair sobre a testa, meio rebelde. Ele segurava seu quepe na mão direita e disse:

\- Perdão, senhorita, mas precisa de ajuda?

\- Eu... preciso colocar essas malas num coche mas...

\- Eu a ajudo, se me permitir.

Maron corou, com uma garotinha. Ele então perguntou:

\- Tem um destino específico? Podemos dividir o coche.

Ela pensou, por um momento, e sentiu um pouco de vergonha de quem era. Pensou em mentir, mas nenhuma mentira boa veio-lhe à cabeça e ela disse, realista:

\- Não sei se ficaria bem para o senhor, pois eu estou indo para o Palácio da Serpente. Estou voltando, na esperança de conseguir novamente uma colocação como dançarina. – pronto, ela havia confessado sua profissão de nenhum prestígio. Não cabia a ela sonhar com príncipes encantados.

Ao contrário do que ela imaginava, o rapaz não virou-lhe as costas ou deixou de sorrir, apenas disse:

\- Com seu rosto e corpo, senhorita, o dono do Palácio se não a contratar imediatamente é um louco – ele pegou as três malas mais pesadas dela como se fossem nada e chamou um carregador para as outras duas e disse:

\- Tem um coche me esperando. Eu a levo ao seu destino.

Quando se viu, dentro do coche, olhando para o rapaz, lembrou-se das palavras de Raditz: "apenas até o primeiro ricaço por um colar caro em seu pescoço". Por um instante, ela pensou que não queria flertar com o rapaz. Mas ele a encarava e disse:

\- Não se sinta mal. Eu não a julgo.

\- Não é isso... eu não gostaria de prejudicar a reputação de um... – ela não tinha a mínima ideia de qual seria a patente dele, que sorriu e disse:

\- Tenente.

\- Então... um tenente sendo visto com uma reles dançarina. Não gostaria de prejudica-lo.

Ele sorriu e disse:

\- Moça, eu não tenho boa reputação, nem mesmo dentre meus pares. Todos sabem que meu pai foi ladrão, embora tenha sido um grande militar na Guerra Civil e ele me mandou para a adoção e logo antes de morrer envenenado por uma prostituta. E eu realmente não me importo se falarem de mim. Sei que sou o fruto bom de uma árvore apodrecida, mas muitos não pensam assim.

Ela o olhou, intrigada, e disse:

\- Qual o seu nome, senhor?

\- Tarble. Tarble Vegeta.

Ela sorriu. Já tinha ouvido aquele sobrenome em algum lugar, não tinha? Mas não pensou muito naquilo. Apenas sorriu e começou a falar sem parar. Era o que ela mais fazia, quando queria encantar um homem.

A mesa da sala de Goku tinha as sete réplicas das esferas do Dragão, que ele recuperara, o mapa e a fivela do cinto.

\- Veja aqui, Raditz – Goku mostrou a ele o mapa, junto com a fivela do cinto – quando você aproxima... os pontos se iluminam, vê?

\- Uau – A voz do irmão soou como a de um menino – que negócio mais incrível! É mágico, Kakarotto?

\- Não. A Bulma explicou o que é, mas é um negócio científico e eu não vou saber explicar...

\- E provavelmente se explicar eu não vou entender – disse Raditz olhando fascinado para o mapa. – e você diz que tenho que esperar?

\- Sim – disse Goku – Piccolo me explicou que elas passam seis meses depois que são usadas transformadas em pedras. Mesmo que procure, não irá acha-las.

\- Como esse cara sabia tanto das esferas? – Raditz encarou o irmão, que deu um suspiro.

\- O povo dele criou as esferas para invocar essa divindade ou sei lá o que seja. O pai de Freeza dizimou a tribo dele tentando pegar as esferas, mas elas não estavam lá. Aparentemente três irmãos, Neil, Dende e Piccolo se salvaram, e foram criados por um senhor que eu conheci por acaso, que também se disfarçava fingindo ser estrangeiro. O professor Kami.

\- E então?

\- O professor criou as réplicas para que os Nameks restantes se protegessem, cada um deles tinha um conjunto. A ideia era convencer quem as cobiçasse que eram as verdadeiras e que, na verdade, o poder não passava de lenda. – Goku rolou uma das réplicas para Raditz, que a examinou atentamente antes de perguntar:

\- E elas são idênticas a essas?

\- O tamanho, o peso e a cor, sim. Mas as verdadeiras, quando juntas, brilham que nem o mapa.

\- Mal posso esperar pra ver isso – disse Raditz, empolgado.

Goku o encarou. Ainda queria demovê-lo da ideia de ir embora logo. Tinha medo do que ele poderia fazer se saísse sem rumo, ficando seis meses sem ocupação. Dali para um assalto, Goku temia, podia ser um pulo.

\- Por que você não passa seis meses aqui? Arrumamos um quarto para você no Saloon, um emprego na mina, pelo menos até as esferas acordarem novamente.

O irmão olhou para ele e fechou a cara:

\- Eu sei o que você está pensando – ele quase rosnou – mas eu não vou me tornar ladrão novamente. Não quero morrer enforcado outra vez. Mas não quero ficar aqui. Não gosto de minas: homens sujos, suados, irritados e enfiados num buraco escuro, Isso não é para mim. Sei que posso me oferecer para ajudar em fazendas de gado ou cavalo, eu tenho mais jeito para lidar com esses bichos que com mulheres, por exemplo...

\- Não foi o que pareceu com a Marron – disse Goku, rindo.

\- Ah, a azulzinha era uma graça, mas a última dançarina que eu gostei me arrancou um naco de carne do coração. Então, posso dizer que eu só gostei de mulheres que, no fundo, não queriam ficar comigo.

Goku riu. Gohan entrou correndo na sala com dois pequenos cavalos de madeira nas mãos e disse:

\- Tio Ditz, vamos brincar? – Gohan entregou ao tio um dos pequenos cavalos e disse: - o senhor Brinca com o Kihoho e eu com a Nuvem.

\- Boa! – quem fez esse cavalinho tão bem feito para você? Não foi seu pai, que é um tosco.

\- Não – ele riu – foi o senhor Kame. Mas esse aqui é o que eu gosto mais, meu amigo senhor Piccolo fez para mim.

Ele mostrou um pequeno cavalo de cedro que era uma obra prima, esculpido em detalhes que deixavam o outro cavalo parecendo um toco cortado.

\- Eu vou trazer seu amigo de volta, combinado?

\- Combinado! – Gohan riu, e continuou a brincar, agora com o tio.

Goku riu e pensou que pareciam duas crianças, uma grande e uma pequena. Mas eram dois meninos ali, o que brincava e o que jamais havia tido a oportunidade de brincar daquela forma.

Kuririn estava sentado diante de uma grande caneca de cerveja, meio desgostoso, no saloon. Ele tinha uma casa agora, não era mais um pobre ajudante do senhor Kame. Havia juntado o pagamento de assistente duramente. Mas de que adiantara? À noite a casa era solitária, triste. E ele era sozinho.

De repente, alguém apareceu diante dele, no balcão, e deu um sorriso radiante.

Lazúli. Ela era linda, era perfeita. Nunca se interessaria por ele, ele sabia.

\- Oi, Kuririn - ela disse – porque a tristeza?

\- Nada. Um pouco de solidão.

\- Por que você quer – ela disse, e sorriu, piscando um olho para ele.

Seria possível? Ela agora gerenciava o saloon, porque Maron havia partido. E nunca bebia com clientes nem trocava mais de duas ou três palavras.

\- O que você disse? – ele disse.

\- O que você entendeu – ela se debruçou sobre o balcão e depositou um beijo no rosto dele, que pareceu petrificado. – Pode ter outros como esse... ou mais. Ou melhores – ela sorriu – é só dizer que quer.

Se ele queria? Ele estava louco de querer por ela, e gostaria de dizer isso, mas, novamente sem crer no que ouvia, disse:

\- Por que eu?

Ela se levantou, vendo que havia clientes a atender e disse, entregando uma chave para ele:

\- Por que não você? Essa é a chave do meu quarto. O dezoito – ela sorriu – só vou poder entrar nele esta noite se você estiver comigo. Afinal, você tem a chave.

Ele olhou o pequeno chaveiro com a etiqueta "18" e sorriu. Seria aquela também a chave para o coração dela?

Ele depois poderia conferir.

Amanhecia. O sol se espalhava em raios alegremente, iluminando a campina e a pequena cidade. Raditz escovava o pelo brilhante do seu enorme cavalo castanho e preto antes de ir embora. Goku o observava. Ele estava preparado, sabia. Chichi e Gohan olhavam da varanda, Chichi sabia que tinha de deixar o irmão e ele à vontade,

\- O que você vai pedir?

Ele riu, irônico e disse:

\- Eu ia pedir dinheiro e mulheres. Mas decidi pedir só dinheiro, as mulheres vem atrás dele, naturalmente.

Goku riu e disse:

\- Mas então vai faltar um pedido.

\- Que você vai pedir que eu faça!

\- Ei, quem te disse?

\- Quando éramos crianças e você queria fazer besteira, era essa cara que fazia.

\- Não é besteira... – Goku pigarreou – eu quero apenas que você traga não apenas Piccolo de volta, mas os outros três mineiros.

\- Mas isso não é um pedido só?

\- Sim, mas tem mais. Quero que o resto do povo de West Sayan, fora nós, Vegeta e Bulma, e, é claro, o próprio Piccolo, esqueça que eles estiveram mortos.

\- Mas por quê?

\- Não quero loucos atrás da imortalidade aqui, revirando tudo atrás das esferas – ele disse.

\- É um pedido justo. Farei isso.

Goku sorriu. De repente, uma voz rascante e grossa, falou, atrás deles:

\- Já vai embora, animal?

Raditz se virou, sorrindo, e abraçou o amigo, que ficou protestando:

\- Ora, pare, pare, seu urso mal educado!

Raditz riu e disse:

\- Sei que vão sentir minha falta. Eu volto um dia, depois de conseguir as esferas!

Goku olhou para a varanda, meio desconfiado e disse, baixo, a Raditz:

\- Quando estiver no caminho para a floresta dos sussurros, não entre no tal convento do amor...

\- Convento do amor?

\- Sim, um lugar cheio de freiras taradas.

Raditz deu uma gargalhada e disse, antes de subir no cavalo:

\- Maninho, descrevendo dessa forma, o difícil vai ser eu sair de lá depois que entrar...

Ele subiu no cavalo. Acenou para Bulma, que vinha chegando e disse, alegremente:

\- Moça, você tem um péssimo gosto para homens, ao contrário da minha cunhada.

Goku riu e Vegeta rosnou:

\- Abusado como sempre.

\- Irmão, fica em paz! – ele disse, sorrindo para Goku – e cuida bem desse guri esperto aí. – E você, Chichi – ela o olhou com seus grandes olhos pretos – cuida bem desse cara aqui. Ele merece tudo de bom que tem!

\- E eu tio?

\- Não te levo comigo porque é muito pequeno, ia me deixar louco se chorasse – ele disse e completou – Mas um dia, quem sabe, quando estiver maior?

Raditz pôs o chapéu na cabeça, empurrando-o sobre os cabelos rebeldes e acenou para todos, antes de empinar o cavalo e dizer:

\- Até um dia, West Sayan!

Ele subiu a colina em galope rápido, e Goku disse, baixinho:

\- Se cuida direito aí, irmãozão.

O cavalo subiu frenético a colina e desapareceu deixando apenas a nuvem de poeira vermelha quando desapareceu na curva da estrada que ia na direção do Paozu.

\- Será que ele se mete em encrencas? – perguntou Goku a Vegeta, preocupado.

\- As encrencas que se cuidem, se quiserem se meter com ele. – Disse Vegeta, antes de pôr a estrela de assistente de xerife no peito e dizer – Hora de trabalhar, Kakarotto.

\- É, a cidade precisa de nós. A lei e a ordem.

\- Como você é cafona, Kakarotto...

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. Falta bem pouco para o fim da história, mas eu queria dar um rumo aos personagens secundários queridos. Quem gosta do Broly com a Chirai, bem, tá aí. Se eles ficam juntos não sabemos, hehehe.

2\. E a Maron merece ser feliz, não gosto das pessoas que a julgam demais e das fics que a colocam como a vadia malvada. Ela tem a opção de brilhar no palácio da serpente ou, quem sabe, se envolver com um certo príncipe, ou melhor, tenente. Ela que escolhe.

3\. Raditz parte para a sua grande aventura. Um novo homem, renascido... e eu sei que vocês estão imaginando o estrago que ele vai fazer no convento do amor.

4\. A citação é do fim da história linda contada no livro "O vento pela fechadura", de Stephen King, uma sidestory da série "A Torre Negra".

5\. Falta apenas um capítulo para darmos adeus a West Sayan. O último capítulo se chama "Onde residem os bons corações"


	51. Capítulo 50 - Onde moram bons corações

Capítulo 50 – Onde residem os bons corações

" _Espere-me onde as árvores limpam e a água é doce. Eu vou até você, claro, tão certo quanto o amanhecer faz as sombras correrem para o oeste."_

 **(Stephen King – As Terras Devastadas, A Torre Negra, vol. III)**

Passaram-se os dias em West Sayan, num ritmo preguiçoso que se tornou normal depois que as coisas entraram nos eixos. O pequeno Gohan, agora já um menino de seis anos, entrou correndo na delegacia com o almoço do pai e de Vegeta.

\- Boa tarde, papai, Boa tarde senhor Vegeta! – ele entregou as duas enormes marmitas para Goku, que disse, ao sentir o peso do pacote:

\- Ei, você está fortinho. Porque a sua mãe não trouxe o almoço e mandou você? – ele entregou a marmita de Vegeta, enrolada como a dele num guardanapo de pano e o outro abriu. Imediatamente o cheiro bom de linguiça frita com feijões encheu o lugar.

\- É que ela está ajudando a Bulma com o vestido de noiva, papai. Ela disse que o senhor Vegeta não pode ver o vestido de jeito nenhum, então foi provar lá em casa...

\- Hunf! – Disse Vegeta, carrancudo – como se eu fosse querer saber o que ela vai usar no nosso casamento. Não sou assim tão curioso.

\- Verdade – disse o menino – a Bulma disse que você prefere vê-la sem roupa e a mamãe brigou com ela por dizer isso na minha frente – disse o pequeno, disparando pela porta e dizendo: - Tenho que ir para a escola.

Vegeta e Goku se entreolharam e deram uma gargalhada.

\- A Chichi deve ter dado um ataque porque ela disse isso na frente dele – ria-se Goku. Mas eu já disse que não vamos poder esconder dele o que é esse tipo de coisa para sempre – ele disse e abriu sua marmita, com evidente prazer.

\- A comida da sua mulher é a melhor Kakarotto! – o outro disse, de boca cheia. – que bom que ela concorda e fazer para nós dois. Não me esqueça te pagar no fim do mês.

Goku concordou com a cabeça e perguntou:

\- Então, como é estar do outro lado da lei?

Vegeta parou um pouco, refletindo, antes de dizer:

\- Diferente. Mais tranquilo, acho. Não me sinto mais como alguém que precisa olhar constantemente por cima do ombro para ver se tem alguém me seguindo. E nessa cidade quase nunca acontece...

\- _Sheriff, sheriff ... una confusión en la mina. ¡Dos hombres queriendo matarse! ¡Necesitamos su intervención!_ – um dos imigrantes que trabalhava como mineiro na cidade entrou correndo na delegacia, procurando por Goku, que imediatamente largou a comida de lado e pôs o chapéu na cabeça.

\- Mas quando acontece alguma coisa – ele disse – é sempre na pior hora, não é mesmo?

Os dois homens montaram em seus cavalos e rumaram para a mina. Pequenas confusões como aquela sempre aconteciam.

Mais tarde, já em casa, Goku partiu para sua décima tentativa de soltar o cavalo que um dia pertencera a Tenshin. O sol ia descendo lentamente no Oeste e o cercado onde Kihoho e Nuvem pastavam estava iluminado pelos últimos raios alaranjados. Ao pôr do sol, o pelo dos dois cavalos brilhava, a longa crina dourada de nuvem tremulando na brisa leve. Goku abriu o cercado e deu um assobio.

Imediatamente, Kihoho veio ao seu encontro, e ele entregou ao cavalo uma maçã, que ele devorou em uma dentada, cheirando a mão do xerife em seguida. Goku sorriu e disse:

\- Bom garoto, Kihoho, bom...

Nuvem deu um relincho irritado, como que demonstrando ciúmes, e Goku sorriu.

\- Venha aqui você também, minha nuvenzinha...

Ela veio, num passo elegante, o pescoço erguido, temperamental. Não baixou a cabeça, apesar de ver a maçã na mão de Goku. Apenas esperou que ele entregasse a fruta a ela, que mastigou com a mesma voracidade de Kihoho.

A égua bufou e virou as costas. Durante todo tempo que ela esteve ali, Kihoho manteve a cabeça baixa, submisso. Quando ela virou as costas, o cavalo acompanhou com os olhos seu trote lento e tornou a olhar para Goku, a cauda escura batendo, como quem pedisse alguma ajuda. Goku disse, abrindo a porteira:

\- Vá, Kihoho, viva livre, meu amigo. Paste sempre na campina para que eu o veja.

O cavalo relinchou e pateou várias vezes no mesmo lugar. Goku coçou a cabeça, estranhando.

\- A vida toda você viveu livre, Kihoho, vinha quando Tenshin chamava. Ele lhe pôs ferraduras apenas porque usava nossas estradas, e nunca te pôs uma sela... e agora você prefere o cercado do que a campina? Eu não preciso de dois cavalos...

Kihoho deu um relincho sentido e Goku disse:

\- Você é ótimo, eu sei disso... Mas eu prometi a Tenshin...

O cavalo deu-lhe as costas, voltando para o fundo do cercado, fingindo não entender. Ele balançou a cabeça, conformado, e voltou para dentro de casa, entrando pela cozinha. Chichi estranhou o rosto emburrado dele e perguntou:

\- O que foi? Não teve um bom dia?

\- Não, pelo contrário, aliás, estava ótima a comida. A gente só precisou apartar uma briga lá na mina na hora do almoço. Do resto foi um dia bem calmo.

\- Então por que essa cara, Goku? – ela disse, aproximando-se dele depois de limpar as mãos no avental.

\- É que... eu prometi a Tenhsin que soltaria Kihoho, se lembra?

\- Vagamente. E o que tem?

\- Todos os dias eu abro a porta, digo para ele ir... e ele se recusa. Eu cheguei a levá-lo para a campina, Chichi, soltei-o lá e ele veio atrás de mim. Nunca vi um cavalo assim, que não gostasse de liberdade!

Chichi começou a rir, e ele não entendeu nada.

\- O que foi?

\- Venha comigo, Goku... mas não faça barulho.

Ele a seguiu, através da porta da cozinha na direção ao quintal, mas ela parou no degrau da escada que levava ao quintal, fazendo um gesto para que ele ficasse em silêncio e sussurrou:

\- Observe.

Ele ficou observando o cercado. Nuvem pastava num canto, afastada de Kihoho, e o cavalo, lento e submisso se aproximou dela, tentando apenas pastar do seu lado. Ela fez um menear de cabeça exasperado e foi até o coche de água. Kihoho virou a cabeça, acompanhando a égua com o olhar. Ela começou a beber água e de repente, levantou a cabeça, olhando para ele e bufando um pouco. Ele se aproximou lentamente e começou a beber também. Foi quando Nuvem levantou a cabeça e esfregou de leve sua orelha na dele, antes de sair de perto.

De repente, Goku entendeu, quando Kihoho se aproximou de Nuvem e fez menção de esfregar a cabeça no pescoço da égua, que sacudiu a cabeça, mas, enfim, permitiu o carinho. Então, ela se pôs a trotar pelo cercado, olhando para Kihoho, que a seguiu.

\- Ele está...?

\- Cortejando? – sussurrou Chichi – sim, está. Por isso não quer ir embora, seu bobo. Kihoho encontrou um amor. – ela riu e puxou Goku para dentro.

Antes da porta se fechar, ele olhou para os animais, cavalgando juntos, brincando banhados pela última luz do dia e pensou que eles lembravam Tenshin e Lunch. Ele tão avermelhado e ela tão dourada à luz do sol que se punha.

\- Nossa... – ele disse, coçando a nuca – como eu sou tapado.

Chichi gargalhou e disse:

\- Imagina os filhotes lindos que vão ter? Vamos até poder leva-los em exposições. Pena que não temos espaços para começar uma criação!

\- É mesmo – suspirou Goku – ia dar mais dinheiro que o leite. E talvez desse menos trabalho para você – ele disse, tirando uma mecha do cabelo dela do rosto, antes de beijar-lhe os lábios de leve.

\- Pai, mãe, chegueeeeei – gritou Gohan, que chegava da escola – já tem comida? Tô morto de fome!

\- Lave as mãos primeiro – gritou Chichi, aproximando-se de Goku, que, aproveitando a desatenção momentânea dela, tentava mexer nas panelas. Ela riu e deu-lhe um tapa de leve numa das mãos – e você também, que estava mexendo com os cavalos!

Ele subiu, atrás do filho, e ela ficou sorrindo enquanto pegava os pratos no armário. Finalmente teriam um bom tempo de paz.

Vegeta e Bulma haviam acabado de jantar, e ela lia um livro enquanto ele tomava um banho. Quando apareceu na sala, Ela suspirava, com o livro no colo.

\- O que houve, mulher?

\- Nada – ela sorriu, abobalhada – eu acabei de ler um livro com um final muito feliz e romântico... – ela suspirou e ele revirou os olhos. – Você é um chato – ela disse, fazendo careta para ele. Ele se aproximou e envolveu a cintura dela com as mãos, antes de dizer:

\- Eu tenho outra história para você. Havia um homem mau, um assassino, que não acreditava que um dia sua vida valeria a pena. Ele vivia entre ladrões, covardes, traidores e assassinos como ele.

\- Que tristeza – ela disse, encarando-o. Ele prosseguiu:

\- Mas um dia, surgiu uma luz azul em sua vida... uma mulher linda que ele percebeu que tinha um espírito forte, e ele a amou no primeiro instante em que a conheceu.

\- E o que aconteceu?

\- Ele quase a perdeu, achando que não a merecia.

\- Nossa, que coisa triste – ela pôs a mão sobre a boca, fingindo espanto, entrando na brincadeira dele – E o que aconteceu depois?

\- Ela mostrou a ele que acreditava no amor deles... – ele aproximou o rosto do dela – e ele descobriu que podia se tornar... um homem bom. Por ela.

Ele a beijou e ela correspondeu. Ele envolveu a cintura dela, erguendo-a no colo, para leva-la para a cama. Ela disse, separando dos lábios dele por um instante:

\- Espere, Vegeta! Você não me disse como termina a história dos dois...

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso para ela e disse:

\- Como, ainda não sei, mas sei onde... – ele venceu rapidamente o espaço entre a sala e o quarto, atirando-a na cama, fazendo-a rir – onde todas as histórias realmente boas terminam – ele começou a desabotoar o vestido dela, com um olhar malicioso – na cama.

Bem mais tarde, os dois estavam deitados, e Bulma quase dormia. Ele a puxou para o seu abraço, deixando a mão passar sobre o ventre dela, suavemente. Ela teria um filho dele.

\- Ainda é muito cedo para senti-lo mexendo – disse Bulma.

\- É. Eu sei – ele sorriu. – Mas gosto da ideia de saber que está aí dentro. – ele suspirou. Hoje Kakarotto me perguntou como é estar do outro lado da lei e eu descobri que não sei ao certo o que responder.

\- É mesmo?

\- Antes eu não vivia, apenas sobrevivia e fugia... não dava tempo para perceber que eu não era feliz. – ela apertou a mão dele, que estava sobre sua barriga e disse:

\- E agora?

\- O que você acha que eu vou dizer? – ele sorriu.

\- Que você me ama e eu o faço feliz?

\- Não. Que você me atura e eu aguento você – ele riu e ela o socou de leve, antes de se virar para dar mais um beijo no seu príncipe.

Vegeta e Bulma casaram-se numa manhã no fim do outono, quando já esfriava bastante. A festa durou até a tarde, quando os noivos partiram no trem para Nova Sadala, em Lua de Mel, e Gohan perguntou:

\- Papai, posso ser seu assistente enquanto o senhor Vegeta está viajando?

\- Acho que você daria um ótimo assistente – ele disse, levando-o nos ombros na direção da casa deles. No caminho, ele cumprimentou Yamcha, que balançava numa cadeira na porta do saloon, que ele acabara comprando. O rapaz conseguira ficar relativamente curado de seu ferimento na perna, mas agora precisava usar uma bengala por onde fosse, ou a perna começava a doer. Mas ele não reclamava uma única vez, afinal, ele escapara por um triz de ser morto por Freeza.

\- Pai, mas eu teria uma arma?

\- Claro que não – disse Goku – você tem apenas seis anos. Eu não seria louco de dar uma arma a você.

O menino emburrou, mas o pai disse:

\- Mas um dia, quem sabe, você possa ser um grande atirador...

\- Ou um sábio cientista – interviu a mãe. Goku riu.

\- Filho, sabia que você quase se chamou Isaac Newton?

\- O quê?

\- Sua mãe queria te dar esse nome, que pertenceu a um grande e renomado cientista, mas ela desistiu porque você abria o berreiro quando era chamado assim. Mas sorriu quando ouviu o nome do meu avô.

\- Gosto mais de me chamar Gohan – ele disse.

\- E nós também amamos o seu nome – ele pôs o filho no chão, e o menino correu para dentro da casa, para procurar seus brinquedos.

Goku deu um longo suspiro e disse:

\- Sei que está um pouco frio, mas podíamos pegar o Gohan e cavalgar um pouco, já que agora temos um casal de cavalos. Você vai amar Kihoho, é o animal mais manso que eu já vi! – ele disse, e ela sorriu.

\- Adoraria... mas o doutor Karim disse que eu devo evitar cavalgar pelos próximos... nove meses.

\- Nove meses? – Chichi, o que aconteceu? Você está doente? Se machucou?

Ela deu uma gargalhada diante da inocência do marido e disse:

\- Não, Goku, eu estou grávida! Vamos ter outro bebê!

\- Caramba! – ele gritou – Preciso contar para todo mundo, isso, é a melhor novidade!

Ele saiu porta a fora e ela o ouviu gritando para Mestre Kame e Kuririn que seria pai e riu. Então, sentou-se numa poltrona da sala olhando para o imenso relógio carrilhão que um dia havia sido da sua mãe e que agora estava na sua sala e pensou num belo ditado que a mãe sempre dizia: "O mal não prospera onde residem bons corações". Ela acariciou seu ventre e sorriu. Finalmente tudo estava bem.

Os meses passaram rapidamente, e, no início do verão Bulma deu à luz um menino que se parecia com Vegeta em tudo, exceto pelos olhos idênticos aos da mãe, e os cabelos, que eram arroxeados. Cerca de um mês e meio depois, Chichi sentiu as dores do parto numa madrugada quente, e, algumas horas depois, tinha nos braços uma pequena miniatura de Goku, que abriu os olhos lentamente quando o pai o pegou no colo, um tempo depois do parto, enquanto Chichi finalmente descansava.

\- Ei – ele sussurrou – você parece ser um bebê bem forte. Quando estiver maior, vamos passear e brincar muito. – ele fez um gesto para Gohan se aproximar e disse:

\- Veja, Gohan, seu irmão.

O menino de seis anos sorriu e disse:

\- Oi irmãozinho... eu sou o Gohan. Cresce logo pra gente brincar.

Bulma apareceu pouco tempo depois para visita-los, trazendo o pequeno Trunks com ela. Vegeta e Goku ficaram do lado de fora. Vegeta propôs que fumassem charutos, mas Goku sequer deu a primeira tragada e atirou o negócio longe, dizendo:

\- Comemorar me sufocando com fumaça? Não, obrigado.

\- Você não tem classe, Kakarotto – disse Vegeta, mordendo a ponta de seu charuto, de forma meio pedante.

\- Ah, tá, e a Bulma deixa você ficar em casa soltando essa fumaceira?

Do lado de dentro da casa, Bulma e Chichi conversavam enquanto os pequeninos dormiam. De repente, Bulma os olhou e disse:

\- Serão grandes amigos!

\- Sim – sorriu Chichi – Trunks e o meu pequeno Goten.

\- Goten – sorriu Bulma – é um belo nome.

Gohan brincava com os cavalos de madeira na escada da frente de sua casa, quando uma sombra o encobriu. Ele olhou para o alto e seu rosto se iluminou.

\- Senhor Piccolo! O senhor voltou!

O Namek pegou o menino no colo, rindo e disse:

\- Foi você, não foi, você que desejou que eu voltasse! Meu pequeno amigo!

\- Sim, senhor Piccolo. Mas quem fez o pedido foi meu tio Raditz. E a gente não sabe mesmo onde ele anda, sabe?

Piccolo se aproximou de Goku e Vegeta e disse:

\- Vejo que agora está tudo bem.

\- Sim, disse Goku – e você não precisa se preocupar. Não deixamos ninguém usurpar sua loja enquanto você estava fora. E não se preocupe, o segredo das esferas está seguro... pedi a meu irmão que fizesse todos na cidade esquecerem tudo relacionado a ela, menos nós.

\- Muito obrigado, Goku. – ele estendeu a mão e disse – você é um bom amigo.

\- Agora o senhor vai me ensinar a tocar piano, senhor Piccolo? – Perguntou Gohan.

\- Sim, Gohan. Vou ensiná-lo. – ele sorriu – e tenho certeza que você será melhor até que eu nisso.

 **FIM**

Pós escrito:

11 anos depois...

Um adolescente estava deitado numa carroça coberta com um monte de feno, no alto de uma colina em West Sayan. Ele tinha aproximadamente 17 anos e não tirava os olhos de um livro que lia, concentrado. Seus óculos às vezes escorregavam pela ponte do nariz, mas ele os ajeitava no lugar rapidamente, depois, passava a mão pelos cabelos negros espetados, que iam ficando cheios de feno.

De repente, uma voz infantil chamou:

\- Gohan, Gohan!

Dois meninos subiam a colina. Um deles era parecido com o rapaz, tinha os mesmos cabelos espetados e olhos escuros, e corria à frente de um outro, que tinha um ar enfezado e olhos azuis e cabelos arroxeados. Gohan suspirou. Aqueles dois nunca lhe davam sossego para estudar.

Ele deslizou pelo monte de feno e pulou da carroça para o chão, perguntando:

\- O que foi? Por que essa gritaria?

\- Em primeiro lugar – disse o menino de cabelo roxo – Videl disse que aceita assistir o festival de primavera com você.

O rapaz ficou vermelho como um pimentão e disse:

\- Que história é essa, Trunks? Eu... eu não a chamei para o festival.

\- A gente sabe – disse o menino de cabelo escuro, que, obviamente era Goten – mas como a gente sabia que queria chamar, fizemos um bilhete como se fosse seu e demos a ela – ele sorriu, ingenuamente.

\- Ai meu Deus – ele pôs a mão no rosto, mas em seguida disse – Obrigado, não sabia como ia fazer pra chama-la.

Os dois garotos trocaram um olhar cúmplice e Goten continuou:

\- Tem mais uma coisa. O pai está te chamando.

\- Para quê?

\- Ele recebeu uma carta. O Tio Ditz está voltando!

\- Sério? – o rosto do rapaz se iluminou – e quando ele chega?

\- Não sabemos, vamos lá perguntar!

Os três desceram a colina correndo, e, de repente, ouviram um tropel de cavalos atrás de si. Saíram da estrada e ficaram ao largo vendo passar uma série de carroças reforçadas, com as armas do exército. No fim, vinham militares a cavalo, com suas roupas escuras e botões prateados. Três homens com uniformes de oficiais fechavam a comitiva, e dois deles pararam, quando viram os garotos. Um deles, de cabelos negros, perguntou a eles:

\- Ei, garotos, algum de vocês conhece o xerife da cidade? Precisamos falar com ele sobre a construção do novo forte. Ele está nos aguardando.

\- Ele é nosso pai – disse Gohan, apontando para Goten – podemos leva-lo até ele.

\- Viu, Major Zamasu? – disse o oficial, sorrindo – Eu te disse que deveríamos perguntar.

\- Acho ótimo, Coronel Tarble, – disse o outro, com a voz arrastada – mas enquanto você conversa com os garotos e acha o pai dele eu vou coordenar o desembarque da tropa junto com o capitão Black.

\- Ok – sorriu o outro, simpático. – Como é mesmo o nome do pai de vocês?

\- Son Goku – disse Goten, antes mesmo de Gohan.

\- Ótimo, digam a ele que o Coronel Tarble apresenta seus respeitos e solicita uma conversa. Digam a ele que o assunto é o forte. Ele entenderá o que é.

Os três iam descendo ao lado do militar, que mantinha um passo lento no cavalo quando Trunks perguntou:

\- Vai ser um grande forte?

\- De um bom tamanho! Estava prometido há muitos anos, apenas agora o velho general Bills se convenceu que é necessário.

\- E como vai se chamar?

\- Ora, não é óbvio? – disse o outro, animado – vai se chamar Fort Sayan!

Ele então abriu galope e Gohan disse:

\- Um forte na cidade... Isso pode até ser interessante.

Ele e os garotos desataram a correr. Precisavam contar as novidades para seus pais.

E nenhum deles sabia, mas a vida iria mudar muito em West Sayan


End file.
